Naruto: Shinobi Institute of Performance Analysis
by MaxFic
Summary: Not every idea Orochimaru ever had was bad. When one of his mothballed programs gets refreshed by the Third how will the world change for Team 7 when they are given brutally honest evaluations of their skills, personalities and potentials. With this knowledge laid bare before them and their Sensei what do they do and how to they grow. STRAIGHT/NON-YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke, your Jounin Sensei is Hatake Kakashi," read Iruka blatantly ignoring his students reactions as he read the assignments. "Team 8 . . ."

"Excuse me Iruka-Sensei," he was interrupted by a female voice from the door.

"Yes Shiho-san," he greeted the young Chuunin woman.

"Forgive the interruption, Hokage-sama asked me to retrieve Team 7 and bring them to him," she said nervously.

"Well, you heard her," he said looking back to his students.

"What's Jiji want?" asked Naruto impatiently.

"Forgive me Uzumaki-san, I am not aware," she said slightly downtrodden.

"Baka," shouted Sakura bopping him on the head, "Don't call Hokage-sama that, it's disrespectful."

"Sakura, that's enough," said Iruka putting an end to the bickering, "she's following orders and that's all that matters. Now all three of you get a move on, this is not up for discussion."

The group walked mostly in silence through the village.

"Ah," shouted Naruto, "Now I remember you, you sat next to me last year when I took the graduation exam."

"That is correct Uzumaki-san, I'm sorry you did not pass as you had hoped," she said still nervous.

"But I made it finally so it's all good, besides, it was totally worth it. I learned something awesome this time," boasted Naruto excited. "So you work for Jiji now?"

"Not really," she said, "I was ordered to his office and told to collect you three first."

"So what's it like?" asked Naruto, "Have you done all kinds of cool missions and stuff?"

"Not really, I failed the second exam. I was reassigned to a research team where my skills were better used. I've already been promoted to Chuunin because of it."

"Wow, really?" asked Naruto excitedly, "Wait, what second test?"

This also peaked Sakura and Sasuke's interests.

"Well, the academy exam is just the first test to see if you have potential to become a shinobi. Each Jounin Sensei then give a second personal exam where they look for a specific trait they want to see. My Sensei wanted to see if we could follow orders on a written test, my two teammates failed and so did I because of it. It was a silly trick really but I think it worked out for the best."

"Really?" asked Sakura surprised, "What happened to your teammates?"

"One went back to the academy for remedial training, I think he's gone to the standard shinobi corps. The other I think went to work for his family in the Capital."

"So if you passed your Jounin's test why did you still fail?" asked Sasuke calmly.

"Genin teams are made of three Genin and one Jounin, always and without exception," explained Shiho, "If one fails, you all fail."

"Sounds like something Jiji would want," said Naruto smiling, "He's always telling me about the 'Will of Fire' and what makes you really strong."

Without notice the group arrived outside the Hokage's office.

"Hello Haruka-nechan" greeted Naruto of the secretary.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama will be with you shortly," she said with a smile for the boy, "Have a seat." She then went into the Hokage's office with a stack of folders.

"How well do you know the Hokage, Uzumaki-san?" asked Shiho.

"Jiji and I go way back, he took me for my first bowl of Ramen," said Naruto proudly.

"Interesting," said Shiho thoughtfully before glancing at Naruto's stomach, "It must be because of . . . "

"That's quite enough Shiho-chan, why don't you four come inside," said the aging Hokage interrupting whatever Shiho was about to say.

"What's up Jiji?" asked Naruto nonchalantly taking his usual seat in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Same as always Naruto, paperwork and more paperwork," said the old man with a chuckle.

"Boo, can't you get someone to do it for you?" asked Naruto, "When I'm Hokage I'll forbid all paperwork."

The Hokage gave a full laugh at that, "If only Naruto-kun, if only."

"So what did you want us for anyway? You decide to give me the hat early?"

"Not quite yet Naruto-kun," said the elderly man, "This is about your team Jounin. I had an urgent mission come up that required me to send out your sensei on. He will be gone for at least a week and up to three weeks."

"What?" shouted Naruto, "You mean I have to wait a week or three to start showing how awesome I am? That's not fair."

"Calm down Naruto-kun, calm down, do you really think I'd leave you hanging like that?" asked the Hokage smiling with mirth dancing in his eyes at his pseudo grandson.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the old man, "This is because I gave you a nose bleed when I painted the monument isn't it?"

The Hokage gave a hearty laugh at that, "Trust me Naruto-kun, when I pay you back for that you'll know it."

"Bring it old man," shouted Naruto, "And when you lose I get the hat."

"Anyway," said the Hokage having relaxed considerably from bantering with Naruto, "With your sensei missing for the next few weeks I'm going to give you all a little gift."

"Ooh, is it awesome Jutsu?" asked Naruto eagerly, "I bet it is. Is it something that can destroy an entire army or something, right?"

"Not this time Naruto," said the Hokage chuckling once again.

Meanwhile as this byplay was going on the remaining three onlookers were completely dumbfounded, even the last Uchiha scion though it may have been annoyance.

"So what you got for me Jiji?" asked Naruto.

"Shiho-chan," said the Hokage looking to the young Chuunin, "Would you mind explaining SIPA?"

"Of course Hokage-sama," said the young Chuunin, "I work for the Shinobi Institute of Performance Analysis or S.I.P.A. We were established to provide a full analysis of any shinobi, both current standing and future potential. We do so through a very extensive battery of tests designed to explore all aspects of an individual shinobi's skills and potentials."

"A very nice answer Shiho-chan," said the Hokage taking control before Shiho went off the rails with an overly detailed explanation. "You see, a long time ago one of my students wanted to change that way we evaluate talent and potential in our shinobi. He designed a series of tests that provide extraordinary insight into developing a shinobi's skills. It was very promising until . . . . well that's a story for another time. A few years ago his research was handed over to our R&D group to see if anything could be salvaged and retooled. The end result is SIPA. Unfortunately SIPA's tests are very cost prohibitive for any shinobi to really pay for themselves. In order for the village to supplement the cost of these tests we'd have to be able to set a precedent for it to be viable."

"Prece-what?" asked Naruto confused.

"We need to prove that the benefit outweighs the cost," said the old man patiently, "That's where you three come in. Due to the unique situation of your sensei being absent for such a prolonged period of time I'm willing to give you three the chance to be their first analysis project."

"Is that good or bad?" asked Naruto unsure.

"It could be good or bad, Uzumaki-san," said Shiho, "This analysis is going to be brutally honest. It will tell you weaknesses, strengths and give recommendations to your further training. These results will be given to you, the Hokage and your Jounin sensei to use as they see fit. If we make the recommendation to have you removed from the shinobi corps entirely then you have to be prepared for that to possibly happen. But again that is at the discretion of Hokage-sama."

"Do we have to do this?" asked Sakura afraid of what may happen.

The Hokage smiled at the girl in appreciation of her giving thought to the situation, "It is an order this time. I'm not giving any of you the choice. As such I expect your full cooperation with all of the members of the SIPA team. Shiho-chan, I leave them in your care."

Shiho bowed deeply to the old man, "By your will Hokage-sama, follow me you three."

Naruto though hesitated for a moment, "Umm, Jiji, can I talk to you first for a minute?"

The Hokage looked to see something he'd rarely seen on Naruto's face. "He'll join you in the hall momentarily Shiho-chan."

Shiho, Sakura, and Sasuke stepped out closing the door behind them.

"So Naruto-kun, why so hesitant?"

"It's just . . . what if it's like Mizuki-sensei? I'm sure they know about . . . it."

The Hokage frowned slightly before giving Naruto a caring smile. He then took a sheet of paper from the folder that was currently open on his desk handing it to Naruto. "I want you to read that letter Naruto-kun. It's from the head of SIPA."

Naruto took the letter and read:

HOKAGE'S EYES ONLY

MEMORANDUM: SIPA TEST SUBJECT REQUEST

FM: ATSUI KONA, SIPA OPERATIONAL CONTROL

REQUESTING INITIAL TESTING TO BEGIN WITH NEW BATCH OF GENIN, SPECIFICALLY RELATED TO UZUMAKI NARUTO, KYUBI JINCHURIKI. MOST JINCHURIKI ARE AWARDED WITH SPECIFIC ABILITIES SIMILAR TO BLOODLINE TRAITS WHERE PRIOR KYUBI HOSTS HAVE SHOWN NO SUCH SIGNS. UNDERSTANDING MUST BE ACQUIRED SHOULD WEAPONIZATION OF JINCHURIKI BE NECESSARY IN FUTURE INCURSION OR WAR. ALSO GIVEN HERITAGE VERSUS CURRENT TREATMENT, FULL POTENTIAL UNKNOWN BUT HYPOTHETICAL SSS-CLASS PROBABLE WITH FULL EVALUATION OF SUBJECT.

"What's a Jinchuriki?"

"It is the term applied to others like you Naruto. People with Biju sealed inside them," explained the Hokage sadly.

"There are others like me?" asked Naruto surprised.

"Yes, and like you they have not generally been treated well," said the old man, "it is sad but true. "

Naruto looked generally upset, "And what's this about weaponination?"

"Weaponization Naruto-kun," said the Hokage with a heavy sigh, "It means turning you into a weapon for the village to use against its enemies."

"But I'm a shinobi, aren't I already a weapon for the village?"

"Yes and no," said the Hokage feeling somewhat proud of Naruto's maturity, "You are a weapon for this village but you are still treated as a person. If we were to truly weaponize you we would strip you of being a person, call it brainwashing if you wish. It is not something I would EVER allow to happen to you Naruto but I won't always be Hokage now will I?"

Naruto looked sad for a moment before a look of determination steeled his face. It reminded Sarutobi so much of Minato it was scary.

"I won't ever be anyone but me," Naruto stated, "And that means I'm gonna become Hokage and the strongest in the village ever, greater that all the other Hokage combined."

"I would expect nothing less. But, after reading that I hope you understand the person in charge wants you in this program more than any other shinobi in our ranks, more than Sasuke-kun, more than any of your other classmates. He will not shortchange you like so many others in the village have."

Naruto nodded once looking back at the letter, "What about this Heritage versus treatment part? What does he mean?"

"Naruto-kun, like I've told you before. Your parents were powerful and important, in order to keep you safe you can't know about them yet. He simply means he believes you have more potential than most because of your parents. He also believes that your treatment in the village may have hidden a lot of your potential."

"So he really will be fair?" asked Naruto just to confirm one last time.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I have absolutely no doubt about that," said Sarutobi, "You will learn this over the next few weeks but scientists are very strict and disciplined. They don't really deal with false information."

"Okay then, I'm off, thanks Jiji," said Naruto once more back to his normal exuberant self.

Not long later the group of four stood in front of a non-descript warehouse awaiting instruction.

"Okay, so this is the entrance to SIPA," said Shiho with a smile, "Uchiha-san, you're scheduled to start your testing in two days, be here by 5:00 AM. Everything will be provided including clothing so just show up on time. Haruno-san, 3 days at 5:00 AM."

Sasuke nodded and walked away without another word. Naturally Sakura chased right after him asking for a date.

"Uzumaki-san, you start tomorrow morning at 5:00 AM but per Hokage-sama's orders you'll be staying here tonight so we can ensure you don't have any issues," explained Shiho, "I would recommend you go and take care of any pressing business and come back this evening after you've eaten dinner. "

"Thanks Shiho-chan," said Naruto with a grin before charging off to get his ramen fix, after all, who knows when he'll next get to enjoy the food of the gods.

Shiho however just entered the building to report in to director Atsui.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Good morning Uzumaki-san," greeted Shiho and she woke Naruto that first morning.

"Mmmph," mumbled Naruto tiredly, "Too early!"

"Sorry Uzumaki-san," said Shiho as she yanked away all of his covers walking into his bathroom.

"Cold," yelped Naruto curling into a ball.

"Go take your shower Uzumaki-san, I'll have breakfast waiting for you," said Shiho leaving his bathroom with sound of the shower running.

Naruto rolled groggily out of the provided bed which was considerably more comfortable than his own bed at home and made his way for the bathroom.

Not much later Naruto felt awake and refreshed and slightly uncomfortable in the provided spandex shorts and tank top shirt. They also provide a brand new pair of shinobi sandals, strangely they were an absolute perfect fit to his feet as if they were made just for him. Turned out they were made just for him from molds taken while he slept but he didn't know that.

When he emerged from his room Shiho was waiting with a glass in hand which he held out to him, "Breakfast."

"What is it?"

"A breakfast shake, it has all the protein and minerals you'll need until lunch," explained Shiho, "It tastes alright too."

Naruto shrugged taking the drink in hand and downing it. It was a sweet vanilla flavor, not his favorite but it could have been worse.

"So what first?" asked Naruto.

"We start with the physical battery," said Shiho guiding him through the maze of hallways before opening a door and ushering him inside.

"Welcome Uzumaki-san," stated an aged balding man with silvery hair around his crown and pair of glassed on his face, "I'm Director Atsui, thank you for your cooperation."

"Yeah, sure," said Naruto without a care. He was more interest in the room he was in. There were dozens of machines scattered throughout the room as well as a couple of large water tanks.

"We'll start on the treadmill, please remove your shirt," instructed Atsui, "Shiho, Narako, Bensei, please start connecting the sensors and placing the necessary seal work. We have much to do."

Naruto raised an eyebrow but did as told. He was kind of fascinated as he watched the three scientists started connecting sensors and painting seals on various parts of his body before putting a mask on his face an making him stand on the treadmill.

"Now Uzumaki san, we will be setting this to 200 rpm where you will maintain and run for the next four hours. Your chakra has been suppressed to the minimal level to keep you alive. We will be monitoring your heart, stamina and a few other aspects. Please do your best.

Naruto nodded as the machine began to spin up to speed. It was a little faster than what would be considered a jog for any shinobi.

"Good so far Director, no signs of arrhythmia or defect," said Narako studying a monitor closely.

"Lungs function is normal," said Bensei from the another machine.

It continued like this the entire time with the various scientist reporting any slight change of which there was no change so more than not they reported a simple no change in status.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a loud beeping signaling the end of the test as the machine began to slow to a walking pace until it finally came to stop.

"Test perspiration while still fresh, I want toxicity reports compiled immediately," instructed Atsui, "Shiho, bring his lunch immediately, I want to start the next battery inside of 30 minutes.

"Right away Director," responded Shiho rushing to the only fridge in the room. She returned to Naruto only moments later with another drink and some kind of candy bar.

"What's this?" asked Naruto now that the mask was off his face.

"Another protein and mineral shake and a protein and calorie bar," said Shiho.

Naruto gave it a sniff before shrugging and downing it quickly. "So is this all I'll be eating while I'm here?"

"Breakfast and lunch yes, Dinner will probably be a similar drink fresh steamed vegetables and a meat," explained Shiho.

"Blech," said Naruto disgustedly, "I'd rather keep eating these bars than vegetables."

"I can arrange that," said Shiho with a nod.

"Really?" asked Naruto surprised, "I thought this was all scientific and stuff."

"We have to ensure you receive a very specific calorie intake daily based on the results of today's tests. We may increase or decrease your calories after today, but most important is that you receive the proper balance of proteins, minerals, and carbohydrates to perform at your best."

Naruto looked on confused but laughed it off, "If you say so."

"Mask back on and into the tank Uzumaki-san," instructed the director pointing a round water tank. "This test will take about an hour."

"Sure thing," said Naruto climbing the latter and lowering himself into the water tank.

"Check the water dispersal, register body fat and natural buoyancy," instructed Atsui calmly watching his own monitors.

In the meantime Naruto could only watch as the scientist scurried about the room through the clear glass tank. He had to admit it was kind of interesting and even a little fun. He'd never had someone pay such dedicated attention to him and what he was doing or not doing. He could only hope that it would pay off in the end.

As promised almost an hour later he was pulled from the tank only to be placed into a different tank with water seeming to flow through it like a river.

"You will be swimming against the current for the next 2 hours, please take as few breaths as possible," ordered Atsui blandly.

Once more Naruto couldn't really hear what they were saying around him. He would hear the occasional word but nothing that he could make sense of.

When the water flow suddenly stopped Naruto took it to mean the test had ended.

"Almost done for today Uzumaki-san," said Shiho handing him a towel as he climbed out of pool.

"Sure what's next for today?"

"The remained of today will be checking flexibility and depending on how the time runs we may check extensions strength and muscle tensile," Atsui informed, "Once done for today you'll eat and us scientist will begin evaluating todays results. We will definitely be adjusting your meal plan based on what we've seen so far."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto as he was guided to a large mat with several bungee cords scattered about.

"You're slightly malnourished Uzumaki-san," said Bensei, "It means you haven't been getting enough food or enough of the right foods."

"So I need to eat more?"

"Yes and you need to eat better," Bensei replied.

"I can eat more but what do you mean better? How much better can you get than Ramen?"

Bensei sensing a sensitive issue with boy having read his file, "Ramen is fine and eating a lot of it is great for pure caloric intake but it lacks protein and minerals your body requires. You can resolve this issue by simply continuing to eat the bars and drinks we'll be providing you while you're here."

"So how can I get those once I leave here?" asked Naruto. He was no fool . . . well not always, he appreciated the way Bensei explained it. He didn't say to stop having Ramen but to continue having the bars and drinks once he leaves.

"Something can be arranged Uzumaki-san," said Atsui cutting off the conversation, "Now let's begin."

Now Naruto had thought he was fairly flexible and it's true he was, there was no range of movement he didn't have and acceptable range with. What he found out was that once fully extended he didn't have much strength to pull back in. This continued for hours as he was pulled and told to pull back through various exercises.

"Thus concludes day 1 testing," said Atsui looking towards one of the many cameras mounted throughout the room.

"Come Uzumaki-san," said Shiho, "I'll guide you back to your room. I'm sure you'd like another shower and then I will bring you to the dining hall."

"Sounds great to me," said Naruto happily. He wasn't really tired but he was feeling a bit mentally tired from everything he'd seen that day. It was really interesting.

Showered once more Naruto met Shiho outside his room and followed her to the dining hall.

"So I'll see Sasuke tomorrow and Sakura-chan the day after right?" asked Naruto making conversation with Shiho as they went.

"Only during evening meal," said Shiho, "And that is not always guaranteed as we get into some of the more involved tests. We purposely split you up so that you can't compare yourself to a peer. We find it can be very destructive to proper analysis and evaluation if you're constantly trying to outdo each other."

"So will you be following me to tomorrow's tests or do you only do some tests and others do other tests?"

Shiho smiled, "Very good question. Each of you has your own primary evaluator. Director Atsui has a personal interest in you so he insisted. Fushi-sempai will be Haruno-san's evaluator and Taekofu-sempai will be Uchiha-san's evaluator. They are both brilliant analysts and will be very thorough. Myself, Bensei-sempai, and Narako-sempai are a testing team, we have a set number of tests we're each responsible for. There are 4 other teams that each have their own tests to conduct."

"Really, sounds like there are still a lot of tests to go through," said Naruto hesitantly, he was never very good at tests.

"Oh yes, we have almost 100 different tests to conduct over the next 1-2 weeks depending on time and on yourself," explained Shiho.

Naruto paled slightly, "What if I fail?"

"Oh do not worry Uzumaki-san, these are tests you cannot possibly fail. Just do your best."

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto.

"I would not lie to you Uzumaki-san," said Shiho.

"You know you can just call me Naruto."

"It would not be appropriate while you are under my care. Perhaps once you've completed the testing we can be friends," said Shiho nervously.

"Deal," said Naruto with a grin. These scientists might be weird but they were alright in his book. It had just struck him rather suddenly that he hadn't received one glare in the entire time he'd been there. They may be very clinical but he considered them all to be awesome.

After dinner, Naruto was given access to a selection of movies and entertainment books. He grabbed one of the Princess Gale movies and book "Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja" which Shiho recommended. Back in his room the book lay forgotten on the bedside table.

Naruto was awoken the next morning once again by having his shower turned on and sheets torn away. Following orders grudgingly Naruto showered and brushed his teeth only to put on the provided outfit.

"Today we will be testing strength, and recovery. This will be the most unpleasant test series just to warn you now," advised Atsui. "Today's testers are Aka, Ao, and Achi. Today's monitoring equipment will remain with you through the night to measure recovery times and may be uncomfortable while sleeping."

"Okay," said Naruto with a shrug, "Bring it on."

Atsui smirked, "Prepare the monitoring equipment. Let's begin with upper body, major muscle groups then minor."

Less than hour later Naruto was literally screaming in pain as he felt muscles throughout his neck and shoulders were strained beyond anything he'd ever experience in his life.

"Muscles show max strain," reported Ao, "Reducing pressure slowly."

"How many more of these are there?" asked Naruto wincing in pain still.

"Many Uzumaki-san," said Atsui, "I did warn you of the pain."

"Screw you," said Naruto wincing more as the pressure finally left entirely.

Atsui ignored it, he fully expect to have been more than cussed out by now. If he's showing this much restraint now he won't for long.

"Moving on to biceps and triceps," said Aka.

"Please grip the bar, shoulder width apart," instructed Achi move Naruto into position for the next test. "Now, using only your arms curl your arms with as much strength as you can muster."

"This is going to be a long day," groused Naruto as he followed instruction.

"Thank kami the room is sound proof," Aka whispered to Ao who nodded in agreement.

When they finally finished with him he had to be wheeled out of the room just after lunch. His meals were served to him by a nurse given the damage to his muscles.

"Worry not Uzumaki-san," said Atsui paying him a visit, "I know today was rough but necessary. Tomorrow we will be doing mental exercises to give your body a day to recover. Your chakra has been unsealed so you should recover soon enough. In two days we'll resume physical tests."

"Tired, go away," said Naruto through a muffling pillow.

"We'll talk tomorrow, one last test today. This will hurt a bit," explained Atsui as he strapped a new monitoring device to Naruto's arm. He pulled back a flap and using a scalpel slice a two inch incision in his arm before covering it once more with the aforementioned flap.

"Fuck was that?" yelled Naruto angrily.

"I have to check your healing factor. That is the only time I will ever do that and I promise the cut was done in a way that will not scar."

"You suck man, shit that hurt," complained Naruto not really able to move much.

"I understand Uzumaki-san," said Atsui, "rest now."

It didn't take long for Naruto to fall asleep at that point while the monitoring devices tracked various statistical data that would be compiled eventually.

**BREAK**

"Uzumaki-san, you have 2 hours to complete as many patterns as possible," said Atsui, "If you don't know the solution move onto the next."

Naruto was sitting at a desk in a near empty room with Atsui standing at a distance watching. On the desk in front of Naruto was a paper test with lines and lines of symbols in patterned order.

"So I have to draw what I think would be next in the series?"

"Correct," said Atsui, "Begin now."

Naruto sighed as he began to work through the lines of symbols. Drawing what he thought would be next but skipping more often than not as the pattern didn't make sense to him. However as he got closer to the end of the test the patterns began to make more sense to him. Maybe it was just from starring for so long but they started to make more sense to him.

"And time Uzumaki-san," said Atsui collecting the paper before handing him another paper.

"Gah, what now?" asked Naruto.

"On the first page there is a codex of symbols, some mean words some mean letters. On the following page is a story written using these symbols. Translate the story. Be warned some words may be spelled backwards or out of order so you'll have to adjust as you go."

Naruto just thumped his head on the desk once before sitting up, stretching and slapping himself once before picking up his pencil and setting to work.

"Three hours and then we'll bring you lunch," said Atsui as he opened the door and handed off the previous test.

This was easy thought Naruto as he worked through it. It took about an hour to memorize the codex and then his mind started associating entire word strings to match off the symbols. And then he got to the final string of symbols except that the final string was not in the codex that he could see. Until he noticed the first symbols was an overlap of 5 different symbols. Then he had to order the letters and words so the sentence made sense.

"I'm done," said Naruto with a grin.

"You still have 23 minutes still, are you sure you don't want to check your work?"

"Nope, I'm good," said Naruto confidently.

"Very well," said Atsui collecting the paper and handing it out the person in the hall who handed him another paper as well as Naruto's lunch.

"Eat up, you have 52 minutes to recover and then we'll resume," said Atsui adding the time he had left over from the previous test.

"So what's next?" asked Naruto as he ate his meal.

"Another test," said Atsui, "you will find out when we begin."

"That's no fun, why can't I know now?"

"Because it's important you don't know what's coming in this test before you start."

"Oh, why?"

"Because that's how the test is designed."

"Why?" asked Naruto just trying to get under the man's skin a little.

"Because the results are dependent on you not being prepared," said Atsui patiently. He's a scientist, he's used to having to explain things.

"Why?"

"Because if you are prepared the results would be invalid," said Atsui, "We'll start soon enough, I would suggest you try to rest your mind."

Naruto sighed at not being able to get under the man's skin.

"A series of images will flash on the wall at the front. Memorize them and at the end of each series you will write down what each image is in order of appearance," instructed Atsui as he clicked something in his hand causing a series of images to flash past on the front screen.

Naruto watch closely as best he can trying to memorize each as they passed.

"Write down the images," said Atsui handing a sheet to Naruto.

Naruto quickly tried to quickly write them down while it was in his head.

"Time," said Atsui two minutes later taking the page, "the next series will pass faster than the previous."

It went on like this for another 2 hours at the end of which Naruto's mind felt like mush. By the final series he felt he would have been lucky to get five of the images, as it was he got 4 but probably not in the right order.

"Next test is another memory exercise, answer the following question as best you can using the codex from the second test," instructed Atsui causing Naruto to frown.

Naruto received the test, all of the questions were written in the symbol language from earlier and now he was required to answer using the same symbols but this time there was no codex to refer back to.

"Shit, I should have spent more time memorizing that codex on the second test," said Naruto.

Atsui raised an eyebrow towards the boy's statement, "You were offered a chance to review your answers."

Naruto just glared at the man.

"You have 3 hours to answer 30 questions," said Atsui passing the previous tests answers out to the hall.

That was one good thing, there were at least 60 questions on the test and he only had to answer 30 of them. Slowly but surely Naruto grinded through the questions creating his own mini codex as he went.

"Time," said Atsui all too soon, "You may return to your room and shower if you wish. Shiho will collect you and Haruno-san for dinner. We will remove the sensors tomorrow, we should have collected enough data."

"Woo hoo," said Naruto, "I get dinner with Shiho-chan and Sakura-chan."

Atsui didn't reply and simply left leaving the door open and an attendant waiting in the hall for him.

Naruto took a quick show once he returned to his room, sensors and all before taking a short nap before dinner.

"Uzumaki-san," gently woke Naruto up an hour later.

"Shiho-chan? Dinner already?" Naruto asked groggily as he sat up in his bed.

"Yes, please put on a shirt and we will go collect Haruno-san," said Shiho.

Naruto grabbed one of the tank tops and pulled it on following Shiho into the hall and a few doors down.

"Please wait here Uzumaki-san," said Shiho entering the room. She re-emerged a few minutes later followed by Sakura. The girl was wearing similar shorts and a tank top but beneath the tank top he could see a sleek black sports bra.

"Sakura-chan," said Naruto excited, "How are you? Can you believe this place? Isn't it so cool?"

Sakura just sighed, "I'm tired, let's go eat."

Naruto once more felt defeated by the girl's disregard of him. Sighing he just turned to follow.

"What about Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Ah, he won't . . . . be joining us tonight," said Shiho, "Day 2 is very difficult."

Naruto just shuddered, "You're telling me."

"I'm sure Sasuke-kun is fine and would want to join us," said Sakura ignorantly.

"No, he wouldn't," said Naruto confidently, "If he went through the same thing I did then he definitely wouldn't."

"He did Uzumaki-san," said Shiho with a grimace, "Don't worry Haruno-san, you'll understand tomorrow."

Sakura wanted to protest but seeing as both Naruto and Shiho were both marching on towards dinner it wasn't likely to change anything.

Dinner was quiet. Sakura was sullen about not seeing Sasuke and Naruto was sullen about Sakura ignoring him.

After dinner Naruto grabbed another movie to fall asleep to which he did.

**BREAK**

"Today we'll be testing reflexes," said Atsui as his staff removed several sensors and replace them with different sensors. "Inside this room we will be firing small bean bags at you that you will have to dodge to the best of your ability. The bags are small and fast and if you get hit will sting but will leave no permanent damage. This test last one hour and then we'll move on to the next reflex test. Any questions Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto shook his head trying to mentally brace himself for this next test. The door opened and Naruto stepped in. The room was fairly large, probably a 20x20x20 cube and scatter across all the surfaces were small holes. "I guess that's where the bean bags are shot from."

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"BEGIN" a voice announced.

It started out with a single shot which Naruto dodged easily enough. Then it was two shots, three shots, four shots, and etcetera. When it got up to fifteen shots at once Naruto finally took a grazing shot. On that first hit the simulation changed and the shots were fired from a random number of holes at the same time and didn't stop firing.

"Holy hell," shouted Naruto and one of the bag shooters started to rapid fire and chase after him. Then the floor beneath him started shooting at him too. Naruto soon found himself relying on his ears to signal a shot fired and the direction it was fired from.

By the end Naruto had taken at least a dozen shots, maybe more.

"Follow me to the next room," said an attendant from the now open door.

Naruto followed rubbing a bruise where he must have taken at least three shots to the same spot.

"Inside please," said the attendant holding the door open.

"Uzumaki-san," came Atsui's voice through an intercom system, "Please strap your feet to the pad in the center. For this test you will be blocking incoming strikes. The attacking poles are padded but like the bean bags from the previous exercise they will sting if they make contact. You can knock the poles aside or stop them in place. The strikes will come progressively faster as time progresses. This test will last one hour."

"Great," said Naruto sarcastically. He just knew that this would leave him with even more bruises.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"BEGIN"

The first shot came from Naruto peripheral left. He shot an elbow up the meet the blow rewarding him with a chime sound in the room letting him know it was a successful block. The next strike was aimed towards his right hip from the left of his body. It was easily knocked aside but he almost missed the blow swinging in from the left towards his head. Two chimes rang and he kept going.

The next test had Naruto jumping from one lit platform to another lit platform before an electrical current gave him a good jolt.

The following hour had him punching lit pads as fast as he could in the order in which they lit.

Lunch.

Two hours following that had him striking a practice dummy as it lit up with his feet, fists, elbows and knees.

The final three hours had him throwing a variety of shuriken and kunai at various lit up targets from range.

"Yo, Teme," greeted Naruto to Sasuke after seeing him for the first time.

"Hn, Dobe," he returned to Naruto.

"This place is nuts huh?"

"Hn."

"You recovering okay?" asked Naruto.

"Hn."

"I'm sorry, I think I mistranslated that last 'Hn', was that the 'I suck and I like it' or the' I'm a whiny little bitch and hurt too much to talk'?"

Sasuke took a very sluggish swing at Naruto which due to his heightened reflexes from the early day he easy duck and moved around behind Sasuke.

"Gotcha, the second one," said Naruto ignoring the slight surprise in Sasuke's eyes.

"Hn," said Sasuke putting his hands in his pockets and slowly following after Shiho.

"What did you do today?" Sasuke finally asked.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san," interrupted Shiho before Naruto could answer, "His telling you could skew the test results. Please refrain from discussing the various tests. As it is there is no guarantee you're going to be doing the same tests in the same order. "

"Really?" asked Naruto surprised.

Shiho nodded once and let the subject drop.

Naruto fell asleep easily enough that night, no movie or reading required.

**BREAK**

"Today we will be doing vision, hearing, scent, and taste tests. Tomorrow and the day after will once again be mental based tests. Any questions before we begin?" asked Atsui of Naruto.

"Okay, let's do this," said Naruto excitedly.

"We'll begin with taste and scent," he said holding out a blind fold.

Naruto quickly secured the blindfold around his eyes.

"Now, do not swallow anything you taste, not all of it will be edible. That said we don't expect you to identify what you taste or smell, merely that you describe it. You can use words like sweet, sour, pungent, rotten, bitter, salty, or any other similar adjective. Do you understand?"

"Sure, I'll do my best," said Naruto.

The first thing held to Naruto's nose was a flowery scent, not overly strong and he described it as such. It tasted bitter and left an earthy taste on his tongue. He was able to wash out his mouth and they brought on the next item.

Hours passed in this way and his descriptions became more precise as he began to differentiate more between the various tastes and scents.

"Lunch time," said Atsui, "you may remove your blind fold."

"Wow, that was strange," said Naruto rinsing his mouth one more time before gulping down a few glasses of water.

"We'll begin auditory tests in 30 minutes," said Atsui placing his meal on the table before him.

Having spent all that time analyzing the various tastes and scents had messed with his meal. His nose was automatically trying to identify the various scents while his taste buds were analyzing the different elements of what he ate.

"The auditory test is two parts of one hour each. First, you will be identifying directionality of a sound. Second, you will be trying to determine distance from sound," explained Atsui holding out a blind fold again.

And so it went with Naruto trying to hear where a sound was coming from and pointing in various directions where he thought the sound originated. In the second hour he would hear sounds from various distances and try to guess how close or how far away. It was very taxing mentally for him to try and determine distance.

"For the visual tests, we will be testing three different aspects. For the first hour we will focus on visual acuity, the ability to pick out visual details at increasing distances. Second hour will be focus on your ability to see colors. We will provide you a color palette and be asked to identify and color shown to you. For the third hour will be testing your ability to seeing in varying degrees of light and dark," explained Atsui in his standard clinical voice and disposition.

Naruto was prepared to pluck his own eyes out by the time it was finished. His senses were on fire with all the strain he put them through.

Naruto was personally starting to get frustrated with all the tests by now. Especially since that bastard Atsui wouldn't even tell him how we was doing. This was something Naruto voice rather vehemently over dinner with his teammates. The first time all three of them had been allowed to have a meal together.

"I know," said Sakura equally annoyed, "You've been here two days more than me but they don't tell us anything about how we're doing. Fushi-san is so cold and clinical. It's always, do this, we're doing this next, then eat your meal and rest."

"I know," said Naruto in exasperation, "I mean, give us a hint, are we doing good or bad?"

"Haruno-san, Uzumaki-san," said Shiho, "There is no good or bad in this test, only what is. We have standard levels in which to compare you against but again, it's a number rating and it will be drastically different for each of you."

"That doesn't help," said Naruto flatly. He appreciated that Shiho had a job to do but she could have at least sympathized a little more.

"Hn," said the lone Uchiha eating his food unconcerned though his frustration was clear to them based the white of his knuckles and at his meal.

"See, even he agrees," said Naruto gesturing wildly towards Sasuke.

**BREAK**

"Today you will be taking a comprehensive IQ test. You have 5 hours to complete as much as you can," said Atsui placing a thick booklet on the table before Naruto along with 3 pencils.

The thud of Naruto's head on the desk almost made Atsui smile . . . almost.

"This afternoon you will be working through a series of personality tests."

"I'd give you a personality test, if you had one," mumbled Naruto.

And so it went Naruto trudged through the most mentally exhausting test of his life. If he ever discovered the moron that came up with this test he would happily stab the man or woman responsible.

"Here is your lunch," said Atsui leaving a tray and taking the completed long form test. Sure, he could have given the short form but the long form is much more accurate even if it would only be a difference of one or two points.

"Kill me now," said Naruto with his head on the cool table, "My head hurts."

"You have 30 minutes to eat and then we will start you personality test."

Naruto ate in silence, he'd honestly been feeling cutoff from everything lately, so much time testing and so little interaction with others. He was honestly starting to feel trapped or pinned in.

"Question 1, You are almost never late to appointments, Yes or No" Naruto read aloud, "What that's it? Yes or No Questions . . . SWEET!"

"No," said Naruto as he colored in the circle.

One hundred and forty questions later Naruto was feeling somewhat relaxed by that test.

"Easiest test ever," said Naruto handing it over to Atsui who handed him another test.

"Question 1, When you are faced with an unfamiliar problem, what do you usually do? A. Address the problem immediately, B. Think about what to do then take action, C. Sit back and let things work out for themselves," Naruto read aloud again slightly disbelieving how easy this test was like the previous one was. "A, so easy."

Being a shorter test Naruto was done relatively quickly.

"You have the rest of this afternoon free to rest and relax. We need to tabulate your current results so we can set the next series of tests for you.

Naruto found himself back in his room that afternoon finally reading the book Shiho recommended.

"Sweet, the main character is named after me," said Naruto before he checked the published date which wasn't long before he was born, "Or I'm named after him. Jiraiya, isn't that Jiji's student? Maybe that's why Jiji gave me the name, because he liked this book. Now I have to read it."

And so Naruto spent that afternoon and evening reading his new favorite book.

**BREAK**

"Just try to relax Uzumaki-san, this test is painless. It's just measuring your brain activity," explained Atsui as he watch over the medic perform the scan process the details to the transparent film.

"I'm relaxed," said Naruto bored out of his mind. He'd been sitting for almost two hours while this medic repeatedly did brain scans and put the information on that dark transparent film.

"And we're done," said the medic handing the stack of films over to Atsui and following him out of the room.

Atsui returned a short while later. "Please return to your room. Someone will come get you after lunch."

"Sure," said Naruto as meandered through the facility to his room to wait. It gave him time to read more of his favorite new book.

A knock on his door snapped him out of the story. At the door he was greeted by Atsui.

"Follow me," said Atsui simply.

Naruto used to his lack of personality followed the man through the facility where he knocked on a door.

"Saiga-sensei, this is Uzumaki Naruto, your afternoon evaluation," said Atsui politely to the young woman.

"Come in Uzumaki-san," said Saiga kindly gesturing him into the room.

"So you're a doctor?" asked Naruto.

"I am, why don't you have seat," said Saiga sitting in her own chair.

"Sure, so what's up doc? What kind of doctor are you and why am I here?"

Saiga smiled kindly, "I'm a neurologist and psychologist."

"So, I know what a psychologist is, I've seen a few of you when I was real little after a few of the villagers got a little more handsy than they should have. But what is a neurologist?"

"I'm a certified Medic-nin, my specialty is in Brain injuries and defects," explained Saiga.

"So is my brain broken?" asked Naruto nervously.

Saiga laughed kindly, "Nope, despite what some of your peers say about you have a normal functional brain, maybe even a little better than average."

"So that's a good thing right?" asked Naruto suspicious of the lady.

"Yes Uzumaki-san, it's a good thing. Would mind if I call you Naruto-kun?"

"Sure, what should I call you?"

"Saiga-sensei or just sensei should be fine," she answered.

"Okay, so if my brain isn't broken what am I doing here?"

"My second job," she replied, "I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I want you to answer honestly."

"Sure, I can do that," replied Naruto.

"Do you want to kill a person?"

"What? What the hell kind of bull shit question is that?" demanded Naruto put out.

Saiga wrote some notes then answered, "I'm trying to get a feel for you Naruto. You're entering into a profession in which you may be called upon to kill. So my first question is if you feel a general desire to simply kill someone, anyone, specific or in general."

"Oh, well . . . no, no one I want to kill . . . except maybe Mizuki, damned traitor."

"So you would kill a traitor?"

"If I had to, of course, I don't understand how someone could betray our village. I would probably try to capture them first though. I don't want to kill unless I really have to."

"Fair answer, would you kill a civilian if they were threatening to kill another person, civilian or shinobi."

"Threatening, no, attempting, maybe. Again, and especially with a civilian, killing would be an absolute last resort."

"What about a foreign shinobi?"

"Are they trying to kill someone in our village?"

"No."

"Where they invited or do they have a peaceful reason to be here?"

"No."

"Hmm, I'd probably try to capture them first to question them, if they tried to kill me though I'd definitely kill them first."

"You recently learned about the Kyubi being sealed inside you, how do you feel about that?"

"It sucks, everyone hates me cause of this stupid thing."

"Do you want to hurt people who have been mean or tried to hurt you in the past?"

"Sometimes, but then I want to show them I'm not the damn fox."

"How do you feel about the Yondaime?"

"I think . . . I think I'd probably sock him one if I ever met him. I get why he did it and I don't blame him . . . . I just . . . It's not fair you know?"

"Just one punch?"

"It'd be enough, just have to let him know he's an ass for doing it to me. Then I'd probably guilt him into teaching all his secret techniques," Naruto finished with a laugh which Saiga mirrored.

"If you could talk to the Kyubi, is there anything you'd ask him or want to talk to him about?"

"Maybe . . . I'd ask him why? Why he attacked us? If could I'd give him a swift kick between the legs."

"And if he were a she?" asked Saiga laughing.

"Same thing, I'm sure it's got to hurt girls just as much even if the parts are different," said Naruto sheepishly.

Saiga laughed full out on that one, "You're right, it would."

"So, I understand you have a crush on your teammate Sakura-chan. Why is that?"

"Back when I first started at the academy she was the only one nice to me. It might have only been for a day but it was something. I thought if I could just get her to spend some time with me she'd be my friend again."

"So that's what you think dating is?"

"Isn't it where a boy and girl go do stuff together for fun?"

"It is but usually dates are considered romantic, with kissing and stuff like that," explained Saiga.

Naruto blushed, "Well, I wouldn't mind kissing her. She's got really pretty hair."

"Would you be happy just being her friend though?"

"Of course, I think it would be awesome to be friends," said Naruto.

"Do you think you could try just being friends with her and stop asking her for dates?"

"But if I don't ask for a date then how are we supposed to ever have fun together?"

"Just ask if she would want to hang out, see a movie or go eat lunch together. You just have to make sure you tell her it's just as friends. You have to make sure she understands you want a friend and not a girlfriend even if that does happen eventually."

"And that really works?" asked Naruto surprised.

"It really does," said Saiga with a friendly smile.

"Cool, I'll definitely try that."

"Now, what is this static between you and Sasuke-kun?"

"Gah, don't tell me you're another of people that kiss the ground that stuck up prick walks on like all the other dumbasses out there?"

Saiga wrote some quick notes, "Tell me how you really feel about Sasuke?"

Naruto sighed, "Sometimes, I think we could be friends . . . because we're both so alone. But then I see that superior smirk on his face and I want nothing more than to wipe that look off his face. He thinks he's so much better than me just because he's the last Uchiha. What a prick?"

"Do you think your pride prevents you from befriending him?"

"Maybe, but sometimes, I get this really unsettled feeling around him. Like maybe . . . I don't know. You ever hear how sometimes older shinobi can sense blood in the air, blood and death. I get that feeling around him so I don't want to get too close to him. Is that weird?

"Some people are more in tune to certain instincts than others. I would trust your gut but at the same time don't let your pride prevent you from making friends with people. Not just Sasuke."

Naruto nodded.

They spent several hours talking about anything and everything. Naruto had never had someone talk to him like that before. Saiga drew out thoughts and feeling Naruto didn't even know he had except on what Saiga said was a subconscious level. It was very enlightening for Naruto.

"So, am I going to have to see you again?" asked Naruto.

"Do you want to?"

"Kinda, you're nice to talk to and you listen to me," replied Naruto.

"Well, I can happily say you're a pretty stable young man considering how you grew up. You have some emotional issues but nothing that would prevent you from becoming an outstanding shinobi and leader amongst your peers. That said, if you ever need someone to talk to, even just to unload your burdens on I'm available to you. My regular office is in Konoha hospital, you just have to make an appointment but I'm usually free within a day or less if it's an emergency."

"Define emergency?"

"If you think you're going to harm yourself or someone else, that's an emergency. Fair enough?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot Saiga-sensei," said Naruto with a real and genuine smile.

**BREAK**

"So, what's on the agenda today Atsui-san?" asked Naruto.

"Today, we begin testing your chakra," said Atsui.

"Okay, and how do we do that?" asked Naruto.

"There are a great many tests we will be performing. It will be time consuming but not overly taxing either physically or mentally."

"Cool, so what do I first?"

"First, take off your shirt and stand in the center there. This is Hyuuga Hado-san," said Atsui introducing his tester for today.

"Okay, so what's he going to do?"

"He's going to draw your chakra network on your skin for us," said Atsui, "He'll mark the width of your pathways, your tenketsu and their size. It will be time consuming but it is entirely empirical data for us."

"So, I just stand here and draws on me?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," said Atsui simply.

"Boring," whined Naruto loudly after having stood in the same place for almost three hours as after the Hyuuga marked up his body three different scientist followed behind the man's progress with clipboards and transparent film which they would copy the markings on to.

"Please be patient Uzumaki-san," said Atsui, "We should be done in a few more hours."

"Few more hours," exclaimed Naruto, "What the hell man?"

"Patience," said Atsui with a voice of finality.

Naruto sighed and pouted but it went on completely ignored.

As promised, a few hours later the call was given. "There, all done," said Atsui with a nod to Hyuuga Hado.

"Finally," said Naruto, "Where's my lunch?"

One of the attendants came forward with his shake and bars which he happily devoured.

"Next will be measuring chakra flow rates," said Atsui motioning for the scientists to begin placing monitoring equipment all over his body, specifically covering each and everyone one of his now marked tenketsu.

"Uzumaki-san," began Atsui, "I need to you pulse your chakra in a very specific pattern. I need you to reduce your chakra as small as you can and then I need you push out the maximum you can and back to the minimum. I need you to repeat processed 100 times. It should provide a sufficient data pool for us to validate our numbers."

"Sure," said Naruto trying to remain as cooperative as possible. He had been feeling so much more in control of himself since the previous afternoon with Saiga-sensei. If these weird, cold, clinical scientists have someone as cool as her working with them then was willing to endure.

"On my command, minimum flow," said Atsui checking with his assistants collecting the data. Getting the nods, "Minimum now and hold it."

"Maximum now and hold it."

"Minimum now and hold it."

"Maximum now and hold it," he ordered. It went on like that for the rest of the afternoon holding at each position for anywhere from 5 minutes at the most to 10 seconds at the least.

"This completes Day 8 testing. Eat, rest, we'll resume tomorrow morning," said Atsui leaving Naruto behind.

**BREAK**

"Today we will be examining your chakra itself for anything hidden within it," said Atsui. He almost seemed excited today to Naruto.

"Cool, so this is where you're looking for the Kyubi ability right?"

"Yes, and others," said Atsui, "We'll start with examining your chakra affinity and the strength of that affinity."

"I'll take it from here Atsui-sama," said Shiho happy to be working with Naruto again. "Over here Uzumaki-san," Shiho guided him over to a table and seat.

"So what are these?" Naruto asked looking at several sheets of paper.

"These are chakra sensitive papers, each is sensitive to very specific types of chakra. Now your chakra currently is untrained so it doesn't differentiate between the various types and just kind of muddles it all together so all of your possible affinities and chakra types are present at the same time. What these sheets will do is tell us to what level each type of chakra exists within your chakra."

"Neat, so why does it matter?"

"Chakra has a lot of different potentials because of how you mix your spiritual and physical energies. So there are the five elemental affinities, fire, wind, lightning, earth and water. There are the spiritual aspects mostly found in Genjutsu and Iryojutsu. There are physical aspects like shape manipulation and Taijutsu enhancements. Fuinjutsu doesn't really have an affinity to either physical or spiritual but there is some chakra that reacts better with seals than others that we're able to test as well. There is also bloodline specific chakra, we can't always identify the bloodline but we can validate there is a kekai genkai," Shiho explained to Naruto.

"This is the most I've had explained to me since I've been here," said Naruto, "Why is this so different."

"Because depending on your results there will be further tests and possibly some experimentation. As this is the final phase of the testing we can afford to take more time and give you some instruction as we work through all of this. This will also give us more time to investigate Kyubi and any abilities is may provide you."

"Is that safe?" asked Naruto, "I mean messing about with the fox?"

"There is some danger due to the toxicity of the demon's chakra but the risk is minimal for the testing we'll be doing. The seal itself will not be touched, we'll only be looking at your chakra," explained Shiho.

"Okay, so where do we start?" asked Naruto.

"We'll start with the elemental affinities. See if you've been given a combination element."

"Combination element, what does that mean?"

"Like earth and water affinities can combine to create Mokuton," said Shiho, "Or wind and water can create Hyoton. But it's very rare and if there isn't a perfect balance it won't work."

"Oh, cool, let's do this then," said Naruto excitedly. His mind couldn't but conjure up images of him destroying whole ninja armies with some bad ass combination of all five elements at once.

"Fire first," said Shiho handing him a sheet with a small symbol for fire on the top right corner.

"What do I do?"

"Just channel your chakra into it," explained Shiho.

Naruto channeled chakra into as ordered and nothing happened, "nothing happened."

"It's okay, fire is not one of your affinities, and it's okay. Next is wind."

Naruto channeled chakra into the wind card as order and it instantly turned a very dark green color. "Wow, was that supposed to happen?"

"Mostly," said Shiho slightly surprised herself, "You have a very, very strong wind affinity, that's why it's so dark and turned so dark as fast as it did."

"Sweet, so that means I can use kickass wind Jutsu no problem right?"

"Yes and no, you will have an easier time with wind Jutsu than others but you will still need to train to use and recognize wind aligned chakra within yourself."

"Still awesome," said Naruto, "Now let's see if I've got another kickass affinity I can mix to make more badass Jutsu."

Shiho couldn't help but chuckle at Naruto's exuberance. "Lightning," she said handing over the next card which again didn't respond like the fire. "Earth," she handed the next one. This time the earth card turned a little brown in color. "Minor earth affinity, that's a good mix, wind and earth complement each other nicely. Last one, water," she said handing him the last card which again didn't respond at all.

"So wind and earth but no combination element," said Naruto, "Still, you said wind and earth complement each other right? So, I'm still going to be a badass."

"Now, that's not to say you can learn other affinities it is just that they will probably not be as strong, chakra efficient, or easy to learn as wind and earth will be," explained Shiho.

"Awesome, what's next?"

"Next we'll see how your chakra mix is balanced," said Shiho handing him a sheet with the symbol for spiritual on the right corner.

Naruto channeled his chakra and the sheet turn a little grey, very, very little grey.

"Okay, so not much potential for Genjutsu or Iryojutsu," said Shiho handing him a sheet with the symbol for physical on the right corner.

Naruto channeled his chakra and much like when he channeled chakra in to the wind sheet, this one turned dark black almost instantly.

"So, you have very strong physical chakra presence. Don't worry though, with experience and training you can bring that a little bit more in balance but your physical chakra will always be dominant which is not always bad," explained Shiho.

"Cool, so you said that physical chakra is used more in Shape Manipulation and Taijutsu enhancement right?"

"Yes," said Shiho taking another sheet, "This is for shape manipulation alignment."

Naruto grinned happy and made to swipe at it before Shiho pulled it just out of reach. "What gives?"

"This one is different, we have to be very careful when holding it because it will literally change shape depending on your affinity to it. So I'm going to lay it on your hand, palm up please."

Naruto complied. Once the sheet sat on his palm he channeled a bit of chakra. Instantly from the sheet a large chain made entirely of chakra shot from his palm branching out in nine different chains each with it owns spike at the end.

"Was that supposed to happen?" asked Naruto.

"Atsui-sama," called Shiho urgently rushing towards him.

"I had heard the previous Jinchuriki of Kyubi could do this but we were never able to test to see if this was her ability or the Kyubi's," said Atsui studying it closely, "I can sense some of the Kyubi's chakra within the constructs but they chakra is mostly yours. I would say this is definitely the result of Kyubi being within you."

"So this is my Jinchuriki ability?"

"I would say so, but this is being maintained by that chakra paper. This is something you'll have to learn on your own through practice and experimentation. At least now you know you have the ability," explained Atsui in his standard clinical manner.

"Awesome," said Naruto excited, "I can't wait to start working on this."

Atsui removed the sheet from Naruto's hand and chains shattered into raw chakra in the air before dissipating entirely into nothingness. "Continue with the testing Shiho-san."

"Right away sir," said Shiho excited to see what else would come up.

"Okay, Taijutsu," said Shiho handing him the next sheet. It turn a dark grey color after a few moments.

"Strong Taijutsu enhancement alignment, that's really good with your elemental affinities. You have good chakra Uzumaki –san," said Shiho.

Naruto blushed lightly and scratched the back of his head feeling slightly embarrassed. "You really think so?"

"I know so, these tests don't lie. This is the bloodline sheet," she said handing him another sheet.

It turned a very slight pink color. "What's that mean?"

"Well, if you really are Uzumaki by blood, you clan has a passive bloodline sometimes called the line of longevity. It gives enhanced healing, longer life and a Fuinjutsu affinity. The first two are automatically fed by your chakra and if you add in the Kyubi I would imagine those two are actually quite advanced. Some of your earlier tests should confirm that and we check your Fuinjutsu affinity now," Shiho explained scientifically but Naruto could tell she was really excited about it.

She handed Naruto the last sheet with was instantly covered in endless lines of Fuinjutsu symbols, "As I thought, very strong Fuinjutsu affinity. As I said earlier, you have very good chakra."

"Thanks Shiho-chan, for everything," said Naruto genuinely happy.

"Of course Uzumaki-san," said Shiho unable to hide the slight blush that decorated her face.

"So what now?" asked Naruto, "You said something about experimentation or something like that?"

"Indeed but there are still a few more test but they won't take long. We need to check your chakra capacity and control," said Atsui stepping in to move the testing forward, "Once done it will take us a few days to compile all of the results. While we are doing that, Shiho and some of the others here will be happy to help you in experimenting with your chakra so you can take advantage of our expertise."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Three additional days within the test were interesting to say the least. Naruto had been obsessed with generating chakra chains like he had done during the tests. Progress was slow but he'd finally had the start of one chain, sure it was only 3 links worth and no spike on the end but he had to start somewhere right?

He had finally caught up a bit with Sakura and Sasuke both of which were considerable more withdrawn than usual. He didn't know why or what happened but a murmur from Sasuke about 'stupid head doctors' gave him a hint that something had not gone well for him with Saiga-sensei. He could only guess that Sakura was in the same position.

Still it wasn't his place to pry just as he would hope they wouldn't pry.

**BREAK**

Sasuke was just about fed up with this place and their damned tests. It was wasting time he could be training to become strong enough to kill his brother and put that darkness in his soul away forever more. Until his brother was dealt with he knew it was only a matter of time before he killed someone if only to feel some kind of relief from the darkness pressing in on him. Or to feel anything other than rage and hate that saturated his entire being.

At least he didn't have to sit around with that damned medic getting a brain scan for hours on end anymore. Fools, didn't they know who they were messing with.

"Follow me," said his evaluator Taekofu, cold and clinical as always.

"Where are you taking me now?"

"Another test," said Taekofu.

"Hn," responded Sasuke in his typical anti-social manner.

"This is Saiga-sensei, pay attention and answer her questions," said Taekofu, before walking away.

"Come in Uchiha-san," said Saiga distantly, a hint of worry in her voice didn't escape the notice of the last Uchiha.

"Why am I here?"

"I'm a Neurologist and a Psychologist," said Saiga. "From your file I can see you've seen multiple Psychologist that seem to have happily kissed your ass without regard for your mental health."

"What's your point?"

Saiga took out one of the transparent films the medic from earlier had made. "Look at this," she said, pointing to one area of the image. "You see all of this activity, this means part of your brain is overactive in ways it shouldn't be. Meanwhile, do you see this dark area here." She changed films and pointed to a different area. "This is the area of your brain that controls your impulses, your anger and your rage. You have no limitation on these emotions. I need you to understand, this is not your fault. This is most likely the result of what your brother did you in addition to your family's terrible history of inbreeding."

"You'd dare speak against the Uchiha family and traditions. You who know nothing of the greatness of my clan," began the Uchiha in a tirade, only to be silence by the sudden appearance of an ANBU with a lot of killing intent leveled at him and a strong hand on the shoulder to sit him down and calm him.

"I meant no offense," said Saiga as calmly as she could. "I'm merely stating fact and it is a fact your family had no qualms about marrying Uchiha blood with Uchiha blood in the hopes of created stronger Sharingan users with no knowledge of genetics or the fact they were without knowing it destroying their own bloodline. You don't have to like what I'm telling but it does not change the facts."

"Hn," snorted Sasuke.

"Now, back to your scans. These scans show that you are without any doubt a sociopath and soon, most likely a serial murderer. You have an unquenchable need to kill someone, anyone don't you Uchiha-san?" asked Saiga calmly.

"I will kill my brother and anyone who stands in the way," said Sasuke without remorse or consideration for the ANBU in the room.

"I understand," said Saiga calmly. "Uchiha-san, you are not the only sociopath within the village. When you think about it you'd realize and accept it as a fact. Now, the village can give you two choices. Option 1, you disappear into a deep dark hole used as breeding stock until a few viable offspring have been produced before your eyes are removed for study and you executed. Option 2, you let the village train you and focus your anger and rage at targets we provide you until such time we can aim you directly at your brother and be assured of your victory or the death of both of you. It's your choice. You have 30 minutes to decide."

"Stop this, stop pushing at me. I don't like being pushed around. I won't tolerate any of you shitty head doctors telling me what I should."

"I am not trying to push you to anything. I am following orders. I don't care you are Uchiha, Hyuuga, or even Senju."

"How dare you dictate terms to me, I am the last Uchiha. I am the elite of this village," Sasuke's rant was cut off again by the ANBU burying a fist in his gut causing him to vomit his lunch onto the doctor's office floor.

"Uchiha-san, let me be very clear. I am not dictating terms. I'm giving you two choices being offered by Hokage-sama. I am of the personal opinion that he is being too generous with this offer," said Saiga coldly.

"I'll kill you," said Sasuke from his place on the floor. "I swear, one day I will remove your head and fuck your skull. No body pushes me around and gets away with it. No one!"

"No, you won't Uchiha-san," said the ANBU. "She is following orders. You will follow orders or you will die."

"Why? Why does scum like you always stand in my way? Why do you all hold me back so?"

"We are not holding you back. We are offering you the training you so desire so that you can get the strength you need to eliminate your brother. And in doing so you will be a weapon for this village, killing and filling that need inside you while benefiting the village itself, all the while getting stronger and stronger until that day we set you loose on Itachi. If you cannot abide by these terms... well, you've been advised."

"Fine, I'll kill and murder so long as I get stronger," said Sasuke, a mad look completely overwhelming whatever sanity used to remain.

"Good, your lessons begin when you leave here," said the ANBU.

"One of our other sociopaths will come to you to begin your training. He will teach you how to blend in with the village. He will teach you to wear a mask of humanity. And then he will teach you how to kill to your heart's content without concern or consequence. This is necessary as your image is important to the village."

"Fine, whatever it takes, as long as I get to kill, to feel anything but this darkness on my soul," said Sasuke, unknowingly having activated his Sharingan eye. It was truly a cursed eye to feed on such pure evil as what festered within Sasuke's soul.

"Your sensei will be informed, he will also help you. Most likely he will find missions in which he can feed you bodies to kill as you wish but remember, you have an image that must be present for the village. You may tell your teammates if you wish but it is not necessary. Just remember, they must live or it will be assumed you were responsible for their deaths and your deal is void."

"I still have to deal with those losers?" asked Sasuke irritably.

"Yes, and despite your belief they will hold you back, I can promise you they will not stand in your way or slow you down. Based on the result already tabulated from these tests they will not be a hindrance, not even the dead last you so detest."

"You'll deal with the fucking fan girl?" asked Sasuke, starring at Saiga.

"I will take care of it, I may have to tell her certain things to do so," said Saiga as she had already planned on nipping that issue in the bud.

"I don't care, tell her or both of them whatever the hell you want," snapped Sasuke, rage evident in his posture and eyes.

"So be it, what do you choose?" asked Saiga.

"Hn, Option 2," said Sasuke coldly, completely lost to his own darkness now.

**BREAK**

Haruno Sakura was in a much better mood with the testing the last few days. The mental tests were definitely her strong suit. She enjoyed the brain scan earlier that day. She had a chance to speak in detail with the Iryonin about what she was doing and how it worked. It was very fascinating.

"Haruno-san, this is Saiga-sensei," said Fushi before departing without another word.

"Please come in Haruno-san," said Saiga kindly.

"Thank you," said Sakura politely. "You seem much friendlier that everyone else I've met here so far.

"Well that's my job," said Saiga. "I'm a neurologist and a psychologist. Have you been to see either before?"

"Only the short counseling in academy about killing," said Sakura. "But never a neurologist. Is it difficult to work with the brain like that?"

"It can be very difficult but also very rewarding. So as you can imagine I did review the scan results for you and your teammates," said Saiga.

"You mean Naruto-baka has a brain? And it actually works? I don't believe it," she joked with the woman.

"Your teammate Naruto has an exceptional brain believe it or not. Not the strongest memory I'm afraid but his synaptic response rate is extraordinary. He reflexes as a result border on precognitive. Pretty surprising isn't it?"

"Naruto? Really?" asked Sakura in disbelief.

"Truly," said Saiga with a kind smile, "I also nipped Naruto's seeming crush on you in the bud."

"Oh thank kami," said Sakura in true relief.

"Sakura-chan, you need to understand, Naruto-kun hasn't had anyone to raise him or teach him social graces. He was under the impression that the only way he could spend time with a girl was to go on a date with them. What he really wants is a friend. His words, not mine."

"But... really?"

"Really," said Saiga kindly, "I told him to stop asking you on dates and instead to ask if want to hang out as friends only. He remembers very fondly that early on in the academy you were nice to him when no one else was."

Sakura got really quiet when that was mentioned. She remembered very cleared her mother's words about Naruto.

"I understand social pressure Sakura-chan, you were only a little girl then. You've grown up quite a bit since then. You can make your own decisions about who you choose as friends."

"Thank you Saiga-sensei," said Sakura with a grateful smile for the woman.

"Which brings me to my second issue?"

"What's that?" Sakura asked, truly clueless.

"Uchiha-san," the woman said the name as kindly as she could muster but it still had an edge to it.

"What about Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura worriedly.

"Sakura-chan, I've told you that I looked at the scans of both your teammates correct?"

Sakura nodded nervously.

"Uchiha-san's came back very bad. His brother Itachi did a lot of damage to Sasuke's brain the same night the man murdered Sasuke's entire family. Do you understand what I've said so far?"

Sakura nodded not trusting herself to speak just then as tears threatened to spill out.

"Sasuke's brain scan came back showing that he is, beyond any doubt as Sociopath. Do you understand what that means?"

"He doesn't feel things like other people or at all," said a choked up Sakura, her worry for the last Uchiha evident.

"That's correct, and in this case he mostly feels rage, anger, hatred, and a strong desire to kill," explained Saiga.

"No, it can't be true. He wouldn't... he couldn't..."

"Very much so true, Sakura-chan. I'm sorry to break your heart like this but you need to be aware and you need to be very cautious around him. He's made it very clear to me that if your pursuit of him does not cease immediately he will kill your family and make you watch before he turns and kills you too. I'm telling you this because I believe you have the smarts and ability to protect this secret. Maybe even protect some of those girls that seem determined to get to him."

Sakura's eyes widened as she thought of her once best friend Ino.

"Do you remember Yoshi Yoko from your class last year?"

Sakura nodded worriedly, "She vanished last year. People thought she quit and went back to her family in Tazaku Gai."

"We found her body in one of the Uchiha gardens yesterday," said Saiga, making it as absolutely as clear as she could. "She was beaten to nearly to death before Sasuke set her on fire and then hid the body."

Sakura cried then harder than she had ever cried before.

"You must also understand that Uchiha-san is important to this village. Hokage-sama is taking measure to ensure Uchiha-san is directed for the benefit of the village. You understand this is not the first sociopath the village has worked with. We want you to succeed Sakura-chan but you need to know these things now before you cross a line you'll never come back from.

Sakura could barely nod her head in understanding and the terror that permeated her body. What happened to Yoko could have just as easily happened to her or Ino.

"Why? Why did he do it?"

"After my first meeting with him we did a search of his clan grounds and found her. When asked, he simply said she wouldn't stop pushing him. Mostly likely his snapping and killing her sated him enough to last a long time. But he will kill again, in the line of duty is preferred but not guaranteed unless we can control and direct him. Can you do your duty to the village in this matter?"

"I'll do my duty to the village," Sakura barely choked out. "Can I make a request?"

"You can but I can't promise anything," said Saiga.

"Yamanaka Ino, she needs to know. Please I have to keep her safe from that monster," begged Sakura, "She always looked out for me, I owe her at least this much."

"Yamanaka is a Genin and part of the shinobi forces. She can be informed."

"Thank you Saiga-sensei, thank you so much," cried Sakura still distraught.

"ANBU-san, please go collect Yamanaka-san, we'll get this done with now so they can comfort each other for this," an ANBU appeared only to vanish.

Sakura was slightly concerned about the ANBU being there.

"Sakura, that ANBU was only here to ensure that if you had a psychotic break you wouldn't hurt yourself or me," explained Saiga. "I'm proud of you taking this as well as you did."

Sakura nodded firmly trying to wipe away the tears.

The ANBU and Ino appeared only moments later.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Ino, before she noticed Sakura's red splotchy face that had been crying very badly.

"Ino," cried Sakura grasping onto her friend like a life line.

"What is it?" asked Ino, "Is it Sasuke-kun? Was he hurt or did he... did he die?"

Sakura shook her head unable to form words.

"Ino-chan," interrupted Saiga. "I'm Saiga-sensei, I'm a neurologist and a psychologist. As you're a Yamanaka I'm sure you understand what that means yes?"

"Yeah," said Ino fully aware, "What's wrong with Sakura?"

"Your friend Sakura is fine. Uchiha-san is not."

"What is it? What happened?"

"Uchiha-san's brain was very badly injured years ago when his brother killed his clan and used a very nasty Genjutsu on him. The result has left Uchiha-san as a sociopath. Do you understand what that means?"

Ino could only nod as tears started to stream down her face.

"He murdered Yoko-chan," Sakura whimpered out.

Ino looked at Sakura in shock before looking to Saiga-sensei who could only not in confirmation.

"You understand that Uchiha-san is still important to this village. As such, he will be trained in a way that allows the village to use him a weapon to our own ends. Sakura felt you deserved to know this truth as her best friend and someone that looked out for her in the past."

Ino could barely nod as her own crying paired with Sakura as she now held on to Sakura just as fiercely for support.

"I know this is terrible to learn but you need to understand and protect yourself, both of you. Uchiha-san is very dangerous until he learns to focus and control his impulses. Fortunately we caught this early enough we can properly monitor him but he is still dangerous to those around him," explained Saiga.

"What about Naruto?" Sakura finally asked, "Shouldn't he be warned."

"Naruto-kun has amazing instincts. He knew before anyone else that there was something wrong with Uchiha-san. So while he may not know the details, he knows full well to be cautious."

That kind of threw them both but they didn't care enough to react to it at that time.

"Sakura-chan, tomorrow will be your last day of testing, after which I'd recommend going home, make clear certain intentions to your mother then have a girls night with Ino.

Sakura nodded agreeing completely.

"Ino-chan, I'd recommend you do the same," Saiga advised.

"Daddy never liked Uchiha-san anyway. At least now I know why," choked Ino still sobbing.

"I'll leave you ladies here for a bit to collect yourselves. Try to get some rest tonight. Ino-chan, I'll talk to your sensei, let him know you'll be out sick for a few days but no more than that, okay?"

Ino nodded gratefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N: Some people are just so impatient. I don't usually respond to reviews but I felt the need to respond in this case. I acknowledge that Sasuke isn't one of my favorite characters but I have a badass idea for him, have a little faith. Besides, can anyone honestly tell me they don't think Uchiha Sasuke is a little sociopath? I have in no way said he is incompetent or that he won't be a capable shinobi but don't kid yourself, he is psychotic. I have plans for the little nut job though so don't you worry none about that. I personally like my version of Sasuke in this story because he doesn't try to fight his psychosis. He's a not a whiny little emo-bitch either this way which is a huge improvement. Embrace the killer in you and then aim it at the enemy and let the shit hit the fan.

"Yo," greeted one Jounin Hatake Kakashi from the office window of the Hokage.

"Ah, Kakashi, welcome back. I assume everything went well?"

"Yeah, the Alpha team you sent me after is in the hospital now. They should all make it, I'm pretty sure only one of them will have to retire," reported Kakashi reading his porn.

"Good to know," said the Hokage, "so sending your potential team to SIPA was a very good decision."

"Oh, do tell," said Kakashi looking up from his book.

"So, I had to fire five of the village psychologists. They were flubbing the reports on the last Uchiha," started the Hokage.

"So there was permanent damage?" asked Kakashi.

"It's confirmed, he's a full on sociopath," said Sarutobi, "He still has value though. He's agreed to be weaponized as much as we're able given his psychosis."

"Ah," said Kakashi sadly.

"Danzo will be taking a hand in his development once the evaluation has ended. He's going to start training him to fit in better to the village image. We'll feed the boy a few criminals to execute in the meantime. Hopefully that will stave off his need for a short time. I'm hoping a month of work with Danzo will help him gain control enough, this is always tricky even when we've had years to prepare," said the Hokage as detached as he could manage. He was truly heartbroken the boy could not be saved from his own pain. At the very least he would be given the tools to survive long enough to get his revenge.

"I'm surprised it was so bad, he seemed to have a decent handle on it," said Kakashi, "What changed?"

"He was confronted," said the Hokage, "For the first time someone in a position of authority confronted him with the harsh unfiltered truth and he had no way to reign himself in once his rage took hold. Whatever grip he had was stripped away in a heartbeat. I saw the video, it was literally like a switch had been flipped and the calm arrogant boy was gone and in his place stood a blood stained kunai. And yet, not an hour later he was back to his normal outward appearance only now when I look at the boy I know it's there, just under the surface."

"Sometimes we just can't escape our own darkness," said Kakashi thoughtfully.

After a brief silence between the two Kakashi spoke again "I'll have to push my team harder up front then. We'll have to get into C-ranks that much faster to keep the boy sated. I guess this means I can't fail them now huh?"

"I'm afraid that is no longer an option," the elderly man stated, "The boy has already killed one of his classmates. That girl that went missing last year was found yesterday, she did not have an easy passing."

"I see," said Kakashi feeling further depressed.

"The good news is the other two are gems in the rough," said Sarutobi, "I haven't got the final reports yet but I've heard some very promising things."

"That's good," said Kakashi, "Minato-sensei would be glad for that."

"I know this has already gone pear-shaped from what you were hoping for with this team but you always knew this was a possibility," said the Hokage, "I'm more upset that those dumbasses out there compromised the villages security because of the fucking Uchiha name. We could have caught this years ago and been training him all along. Now we have to play catch up and I have two fresh Genin Kunoichi that had to be informed of the little sociopath's issues for their own safety."

"Haruno and Yamanaka?" asked Kakashi to verify. He was familiar with the file but it never hurt to check.

The Hokage nodded affirmatively, "It's for the best in the long run I suppose."

"Better prepared than dead," replied Kakashi, "And what of Naruto?"

"Boy has good instincts, he knows something is wrong with the Uchiha but doesn't know the details. Probably for the best anyway," said Sarutobi taking a long drag on his freshly lit pipe.

"Those will serve him well," replied Kakashi rather sedately.

"Anyway, we should have the full reports tomorrow morning. I've already instructed your team to be here tomorrow, we'll meet with Sasuke first. Be on time, we can't afford your tardiness in this situation."

"Sure, sure," said Kakashi stretching, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

**BREAK**

Sasuke didn't know why but over the last few days he'd felt calmer since meeting with Saiga-sensei. He definitely wanted to kill the woman, that hadn't changed. But just having his darkness exposed, not having to hide the horror of his soul seemed to calm him down considerably. Maybe it was the promise of training him to become a better killer that calmed him so. Or the promise that he would get to kill to his heart's content that set him more at ease with himself. Either way he felt . . . . better isn't right word for it. He just didn't feel as bad.

"Welcome Uchiha-san," said the Hokage from behind his desk. The old man was leaning back in his chair with his hand steeped together in front of him, his pipe gently smoking. Behind and to the right was a Jounin with one eye and vertical silver hair.

"This is Hatake Kakashi, you're Jounin sensei," said the Hokage calmly, "He is aware of your situation. The current plan is about 1 month of work inside the village to develop a little teamwork and to help you gain a bit more control on certain aspects of your condition. A man named Danzo will be here momentarily. He will be responsible for the majority of your training. He has also already arranged for a few criminals for you to kill, get in a bit of practice if you will. Can you work under these circumstances?"

Sasuke was surprised by how easily the Hokage seemed to just accept him for what he was, what they now knew without any doubt that he was. It was truly the perfect offer for him. "I can accept."

"Now, don't let Danzo fool you by his injuries, he's almost as dangerous as I am," said Sarutobi as he motioned to one of the ANBU who opened a door in a false wall.

"Sarutobi," said Danzo curtly, "Let's get through this report so I can start training the boy."

"Very well," said Sarutobi pushing the intercom button on his desk, "Please send in Taekofu-san."

"Right away," came the reply.

The door opened moments later and Taekofu stiffly entered the room.

"Hokage-sama," he greeted immediately.

"Let's all sit," said the Hokage motioning to the open chairs, "Taekofu, begin when you're ready."

Taekofu handed each man a 50 page booklet.

"We broke the testing into three main areas, Physical, Mental and Chakra. I'll be explaining the results for each section in brief. First I will explain strengths and weaknesses of each area and then recommendations for training in each area. I will end with a potential career path recommendation. If you require any clarification you can interrupt if needed or simply refer to the full evaluation you each hold now. Any questions before we begin?"

The audience of four merely looked on silently.

"First, Physical," began Taekofu, "Uchiha-san is in good physical condition exceeding that of the majority of his peers. His flexibility is good and his strength is moderate. His stamina is also moderate."

"What do you mean by good and moderate?" asked Danzo.

"Moderate is middle ground, he is at the expected level in those area but does not go beyond what would be expected. Good means he is a considerable margin ahead of what would be expected."

"Continue," said Danzo with a nod.

"His visual reflexes are exceptional, visual tracking, trajectory tracking are all exceptional as would be expected of someone of the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

"His muscle reflexes are good but they cannot keep up with his eyes. This often means he tries to move or react but his body cannot physically keep up with his eyes. He is overly reliant on his eyes to tell his body how to move and does not use his hearing well to boost his reactive awareness."

Sasuke sneered at that.

"His sense of smell and taste are poorly developed, most likely as a result of a high acidic diet. Confirmed by Uchiha-san, he eats a lot of tomatoes. His sense of hearing is moderate."

"His diet is otherwise well balanced and shows no signs of growth deficiency or failure to take in the necessary protein and nutrients on a daily basis. "

"Training recommendations are as follows. Speed training is going to be extremely important for his body to catch up to his eyes so that he can react on pace. Training his hearing to assist his visual reflexes would also be beneficial but not essential. Tracking training is not recommended beyond academy basics."

Sasuke listened to the man's report and it wasn't bad. It wasn't really good either compared to past evaluations he'd received at the academy. Then Saiga-sensei's words rang in his head about people in the village praising him only because of his name. His fist instantly clenched as his need to kill rose up within him. It was sudden as three killing intents bombarded him subduing his rage instantly.

"Thank you Taekofu-san, please continue," said the aging Hokage congenially.

"Mental," began Taekofu, "We administered several test to gage his mental acuity and personality in addition to the psychological profile you have all already been made aware of."

"Continue," said the Hokage nodding his acknowledgement of the aforementioned psychological profile.

"He scored a 153 on his Intelligence Quotient test, he is very smart and learns quickly. He also understands concepts and theories better than most as a result. His memory is moderate. We conducted two different personality tests. First, we analyzed Uchiha-san attitudes towards others. He is a very strong introvert preferring to be alone, he prefers to plan his action, take action, the review his action. He is overwhelmed by crowds of people as he feels like they sap his energy where he feels he can most easily regain that energy in isolation from others. Part of this analysis included how Uchiha-san judges and perceives information. His judgment is based mostly on feeling, which based on his condition is usually rage and anger induced decision making, this is about 60% percent, the other 40% percent is based on thinking or logic based decision making. So while more often than not his feelings will guide him he at least can steady himself through logical thought process."

Danzo was not easily impressed but this analysis was extremely beneficial just in knowing this would make training the boy considerably easier.

"The second personality test was the type test. Uchiha-san is a strong type A personality, a full description can be found inside the booklet."

"Training recommendations are as follows. His mental acuity is solid but more mathematics and sciences would not harm him nor would some memorization exercises. Personality wise, it is strongly recommended that a focus on using his logical decision making would be for the best, there are thousands of logic exercises available on request. This would help to offset his current condition."

"I don't give praise lightly," began Danzo, "But I believe this report alone made whatever expense in providing this testing cost worth every last ryo."

"I'm inclined to agree," said Kakashi as he too saw the immediate benefit that knowledge alone would make for him in training his Genin.

"Thank you Danzo-sama, Hatake-san," said Taekofu, "shall I continue?"

"Please," said the Hokage also pleased with the results so far.

"Chakra," said Taekofu, "We tested for all elemental affinities both major and minor. We tested all chakra subclasses as well as bloodline chakra. Uchiha-san has an above average and fairly well balanced affinity for fire and lightning both, combination element is unlikely but worth investigating. His chakra is perfectly balance between spiritual and physical. On the spiritual side he has zero affinity for Iryojutsu but a strong affinity for Genjutsu. On the physical side he has zero affinity for shape manipulation but a strong affinity for Taijutsu enhancement. His bloodline chakra is extremely powerful, it is expected his Sharingan will mature quickly now that it has manifested. He has a minor affinity for Fuinjutsu, probably nothing beyond storage scrolls or explosive tags would be recommended."

"His chakra control is moderate, his chakra flow rate is moderate, and his chakra capacity is above moderate."

"Training recommendations are as follows. Elemental training is strongly suggested as potential combination element is highly valuable. Genjutsu is strongly suggested as Uchiha Itachi is a very powerful Genjutsu user and will need to be combated. Taijutsu enhancement will come naturally due to the Sharingan but some basic training will not be detrimental. Basic chakra control exercises will be sufficient as capacity will develop in conjunction with his natural growth and training."

"Uchiha-san has strong potential in combat and more specifically in assassination due to his condition. Stealth training and poison and toxin training are highly recommended. Fast track to Chuunin and movement into ANBU highly recommended. Strong candidate for S-Class assassin with proper training"

Sasuke liked a lot of what heard but a lot of it also pissed him off. To say he had zero talent in some areas was ridiculous. He was an Uchiha and there was nothing he could not do. At the same time the areas where they said he had no talent meant nothing to him anyway so it wasn't like he was going to train in those areas anyway.

"I am pleased," said Danzo, "You may bill Uchiha-san evaluation to me directly."

Sarutobi was greatly surprised by that. Danzo was very cautious and in the time he'd known him very cheap. For Danzo to pick up that village expense on his own spoke volumes of the value he saw in it.

"You'll get my vote for this when it comes up before council," said Danzo to Sarutobi before turning to Sasuke, "Come with me young Uchiha, we have much to work on."

Sasuke nodded once and stood to follow the man.

"First team meeting will be in one week at training ground 7 at 9:00 AM Sasuke," said Kakashi as the boy follow Danzo out.

"Thank you for your time Taekofu-san," said the Hokage, "It was much appreciated. You did exceptional work."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," said Taekofu with a deep bow, "If you'll excuse me, I have more work to do."

"Of course," said the Hokage with a nod as the man stiffly left the room.

"If the other two's reports are anywhere near as comprehensive I'll be a shoe in for Jounin sensei of the year," said Kakashi with a mild chuckle.

"Possibly," said Sarutobi, "Sakura-chan is due in about 40 minutes. Why don't you go get us something to eat?"

Kakashi nodded and vanished.

**BREAK**

Haruno Sakura couldn't help feeling nervous as she sat before the Hokage. So much of her life and what she thought she knew had changed rapidly over the last few weeks. Truthfully she was still feeling a bit heartbroken at the previously unimaginable loss of Uchiha Sasuke's future love. She understood it only too well which only made things worse. Still, the light at the end of this was getting her best friend back.

"Hello Sakura-chan," said the Hokage with a grandfatherly smile for the girl.

"Hokage-sama," returned Sakura with nervous nod.

"Relax, I promise no one here will bite," said the Hokage with a chuckle, "I know the last few weeks have been hard on you and I want you to know I'm truly sorry for that. This village failed that boy and I take full responsibility for that. That said the boy will be getting the help he needs to live some semblance of a normal life but it does not change what he is. Will you be able to continue being a shinobi knowing what you do?"

"I believe I can," said Sakura, "It is sad and maybe a little scary but it really made think about why I chose to become a shinobi in the first place. It wasn't to win a boy's heart. I wanted to make my parents proud of me. I wanted to be strong like Ino was back then."

"That's good Sakura-chan," said the Hokage, "With that attitude you will go far as a Kunoichi of this village. Now, first let me introduce you to Hatake Kakashi, your Jounin sensei."

"Hello," said Kakashi with a wave glancing up from his book.

"Please to meet you," said Sakura politely having noticed that the man was shamelessly reading porn in front of her and the Hokage.

"Now, let's get to it shall we?" said the Hokage smiling as he reach towards the intercom, "Send in Fushi-san."

"Right away," came the response.

Only a moment later the office door open and Fushi entered just as stiff and clinical as always.

"Please have a seat Fushi-san," said the Hokage gesturing to an open seat.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," said Fushi sitting rather stiffly.

"You may begin when ready," said Sarutobi anxious to hear this next set of results.

Fushi handed each person a 50 page booklet similar to the one Taekofu provide them earlier.

"We broke the testing into three main areas, Physical, Mental and Chakra. I'll be explaining the results for each section in brief. First I will explain strengths and weaknesses of each area and then recommendations for training in each area. I will end with a potential career path recommendation. If you require any clarification you can interrupt if needed or simply refer to the full evaluation you each hold now. Any questions before we begin?" It was verbatim what Taekofu has said earlier, it must have been a prepared introduction from the Director Atsui.

"Physical," Fushi began, "Haruno-san is just below moderate physical condition. Her flexibility is good but her strength and stamina are both poor. Her reflexes are all moderate but she lacks the strength and speed to capitalize. This is a direct result of poor eating habits, that is not to say she is malnourish but what she eats is in poor choosing. She eats plenty of vitamin and mineral rich salads and vegetables but not nearly enough carbohydrates, proteins and calories for the life of a Kunoichi. "

Sakura actually sunk in her chair at that particular dressing down. It was embarrassing to have her diet insulted like that.

"Her sense of smell and taste are both moderate."

"Training recommendations are as follows. Primary concern is correcting her nutritional balance. It will allow her to build the missing muscle and physique required of a Kunoichi. Stamina training is also highly recommended as it will also help in correcting her muscle deficiency."

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully as he studied the girl it was readily apparent that the report was accurate.

"Mental," said Fushi moving on in his evaluation report, "We administered several tests to gage both mental acuity and personality in addition to a psychological profile."

"Haruno-san scored exceptional well on the Intelligence Quotient test at 174 ranking her intelligence at high genius. Her memory is eidetic meaning if she sees it she remembers it in clear detail. Her synaptic response rate is normal so while she remembers everything she is not able to fully process every detail of what she sees without thoughtful reflection on what she has seen."

This surprised all three of the remaining occupants of the room. Sakura knew she was smart but not like that.

"When we tested her using rapid images requiring her to write down the image and in the order it appeared she was perfect, something none of us had ever encountered before. It was quite exceptional," said Fushi smiling ever so slightly.

That smile though meant the world to Sakura.

"We conducted two different personality tests, she is a Type A Personality which is fully described in the booklet, and it should provide minor insight as the other personality test is one we prefer as we believe it to be more accurate. Haruno-san is a mild Extravert. She is likely to react, think about her reaction then act further. She enjoys the company of other as it tends to give her energy where being alone tends to sap her of energy. She tends to make decisions based on thinking, using logical conclusions to fuel her choice of action. She perceives the world through her senses i.e. taste, touch, sound, smell and sight. Similar to 'what you see is what you get'."

"Hmm," muttered Kakashi, it was going to take some work to get the girl to see underneath the underneath.

"Training recommendations are as follows. Any knowledge you can feed her is to her benefit. Due to her chakra nature which will be detailed shortly it is highly recommended she be given texts on medicine, botany, anatomy, and any other relevant textbooks."

This surprised Sarutobi and Kakashi greatly. Even Sakura was slightly surprised even though she already knew about her chakra.

"Chakra," said Fushi. It almost seemed as if the woman were about to bubble over with excitement. "We tested for all the various chakra affinities both major and minor. Haruno-san has a moderate affinity to water and a minor affinity to earth. Her chakra is very strong spiritually but weak physically. She has a minor affinity for Taijutsu enhancement but it is almost non-existent. She has zero affinity for shape manipulation. She has very strong affinity to Iryojutsu and a strong affinity for Genjutsu. She has no bloodline affinity. Finally she has minor Fuinjutsu affinity, she should probably stick to storage scrolls and explosive notes if anything."

"Her Chakra control is perfect," Fushi said without hesitation, "Her flow rate is moderate and her capacity is poor."

"Training recommendations are as follows. Iryojutsu should be the highest priority for training. With her Chakra control and affinity she could become a highly valued Iryonin. Basic chakra control exercise will not benefit her beyond learning the techniques themselves but could be used to help increase her stamina and chakra capacity if worked in conjunction. A few defensive elemental techniques would be encouraged to increase chance of survival if she chooses to become a combat Iryonin. Genjutsu would also be beneficial if used defensively."

"Haruno-san's potential clearly lies in the more subtle aspects of shinobi life. With her memory and chakra control she could become an exceptional Iryonin of A-Class with proper dedication and training."

"Thank you very much Fushi-san," said Sakura cheerfully. It was one of the nicest things anyone had said about her and being a ninja at the same time. "I promise I'll make the best of your recommendations."

"It was my pleasure Sakura-chan," said Fushi with a real smile, "Now that you're no longer my subject I can treat you like a normal person."

"Yes, thank you Fushi-san," said the Hokage, "So far you and your colleagues have done exceptional work."

"It was my honor Hokage-sama," said Fushi standing and bowing to his leader, "However, I do have more work so if you'll excuse me."

"Of course, keep at it, you do this village proud," said Sarutobi with a smile before turning to Sakura, "So, what do you think? Was it worth it?"

Sakura seemed contemplative, "I think so . . . yeah definitely."

"Good," said Sarutobi, "So, given this information, would you be interested in becoming an Iryonin?"

"I think it would be a good path for me," said Sakura honestly, "How would I start?"

"Kakashi will take you to the hospital in a few minutes and introduce you to the head with my instructions that you are to begin your training. This will be stressful as you'll have these duties in addition to your normal Genin duties. Think you can manage?"

"I know I can," said Sakura excited once again about being a ninja.

"Good," said the Hokage looking to Kakashi, "Take her over and get her settled. Naruto is due to arrive in about 2 hours."

"Sure," said Kakashi nonchalantly as he started walking from the office, nose still in his book.

**BREAK**

"Hey Jiji," shouted Naruto as he entered the office, "I told you I was a badass just waiting to happen."

Sarutobi couldn't help laughing at Naruto's usual exuberance, "Well is that so? I haven't seen the report yet. You wouldn't lie to me would you?"

"What? Of course I wouldn't lie to you, what kind of a badass Hokage would I be if I did," said Naruto indignantly though still grinning ear to ear.

"Well that's good," said Sarutobi feeling years younger just having Naruto in his presence.

Naruto sniffed the air once and got a contemplative look on his face. It was not something Sarutobi hadn't seen often on the blondes face.

"Hey, where's Inu-san?" asked Naruto excitedly, "I have seen him around in years."

Kakashi, the expression on his face unchanged, actually lowered his book completely which if you knew Kakashi was similar to him screaming out in surprise.

"Oh, and what makes you think Inu-san is here?" asked the Hokage.

"Well during that testing thing they made smell a bunch of stuff and tell them what it smelled like to me and now it's like my nose is overcharged. I'm smelling all kinds of things I never noticed before. It's so weird. Like just now I remember Inu-san's smell from when I was little and he'd pick me up," explained Naruto, "It's totally tripping me out man."

The Hokage chuckled, "I can imagine. Naruto-kun, this is Hatake Kakashi, your Jounin sensei. And since I don't think we can hide it from you, he is also Inu-san."

"What? Really?" asked Naruto looking at Kakashi, "Yeah, I guess that makes sense, the hair is the same after all."

The Hokage laughed pretty good at that detail, "Very true Naruto-kun."

"So, how you been without me around? I hope things haven't been too boring," said Naruto quickly and excitedly.

"Things are always boring without you around Naruto-kun but let me tell you a secret," said the Hokage whispering the last part, "sometimes boring is good. My poor old ticker can only take so much."

"All the more reason for you to hand over the hat," joked Naruto, "So, have you figured out how to ban paperwork yet?"

"Nope, but I'm working on it," said Sarutobi laughingly, "Anyway, we shouldn't keep Atsui-san waiting any longer."

"Yeah, sure, bring in the boring guy," said Naruto trying to hide his excitement to hear his final results.

"Send in Atsui-san," said Sarutobi into the intercom system.

"Good afternoon Hokage-sama," greeted Atsui as he entered the office.

"Good afternoon to you as well, please have a seat and let's get down to business," said the Hokage politely but also somewhat excited.

"Thank you," said Atsui polite as he handed each of those present a 50 page booklet.

"We broke the testing into three main areas, Physical, Mental and Chakra. I'll be explaining the results for each section in brief. First I will explain strengths and weaknesses of each area and then recommendations for training in each area. I will end with a potential career path recommendation. If you require any clarification you can interrupt if needed or simply refer to the full evaluation you each hold now. Any questions before we begin?"

"Did you write that introduction for the other two as well?" asked Kakashi, his curiosity peaked.

"No, why?"

"That is verbatim the exact same introduction Fushi-san and Taekofu-san gave," said Kakashi.

"Hmm, I'll have to check with them," said Atsui in momentary thought.

"Anyway, please proceed," said Sarutobi.

"First we'll discuss the results of the Physical evaluation. Uzumaki-san is in good physical condition. His flexibility and strength are both moderate and his stamina is exceptional. We could detect no medical irregularities in his blood, heart or organs. His rate of recovery and healing is beyond exceptional."

"His reflexes are exceptional, bordering on precognitive, he uses his hearing as well as sight when reacting. He is hindered only by a lack of speed. During his initial reflex test he was stuck only 13 times and only 3 of those were direct hits, the rest simply glancing blows that could have been avoided if he had been a slight bit faster."

"He is slightly malnourished. This is in part due to diet selection but mostly due to a lack of enough food. He has already begun corrective measures and should recover within six months if he can maintain his new nutritional diet and caloric intake. His salt intake is still high due to his preference for Ramen but acceptable when balanced with his new supplementation."

"Uzumaki-san's sense of taste and smell are above moderate."

"Training recommendations are as follows. Speed training is highly recommended but would also benefit from some minor strength training considering his rate of recover this area could excel rapidly. Caution is advised as bulkiness will want to be avoided as such pursue high repetition exercise as opposed to high strain. He has potential to develop as a tracker but would not recommend making it a focus. Still, some tracking would prove beneficial."

Naruto blushed at the praise, excited that Atsui saw such potential in him.

"The Mental evaluation of Uzumaki-san provided varied results. He scored a 116 on his Intelligence Quotient exam which tells us he's above average intelligence. However, it should be noted his memory is below moderate, which is most likely keeping his score that low. On the other end his synaptic firing rate is off the charts. He can literally have 100 complete thoughts in the time it take a normal person to have one complete thought. This also impacts his memory as by the time his memory takes something in he's already had 100 or more new thoughts jet through his mind. This also explains why his reflexes are so in tune as he is able to take in what he sees, hears and feels all at the same time and process the information together to a singular conclusion and most importantly you don't see him trying to move when he knows he can't because he's already calculated the outcome without realizing it."

"I'm certain you've all heard him complain multiple times about how boring everything is. This is simply because to him you're all moving in slow motion. He's already 100 steps ahead of you and you don't even realize it but neither does he or rather did he until this testing was done. We've already begun some work in helping him focus which should assist his memory as well but it will be a long road."

"Naruto-kun is this true?" asked Sarutobi looking at Naruto.

"I guess so, I always just thought it was normal and everyone was the same way," said Naruto, "Atsui-san explained some of it but it's hard to focus and understand. But again, he's trying to help me."

"Uzumaki-san's psychological examination was very promising. He has some emotional issues but no more than your average person. Saiga-sensei was actually very impressed with just how sound his mind was."

"Saiga-sensei's awesome," said Naruto with a grin.

"Uzumaki-san is very extraverted. He thrives off of contact with others both positive and negative. He is also extremely intuitive in the way he perceives the world around him. His instincts are dominant in this way. It is almost a sixth sense the level at which he uses it. His sensing of the darkness in Uchiha-san is a good example. Unfortunately, due to his extreme extraverted attitude he has admitted to ignoring that sense in the past as with the Touji Mizuki incident and may do so in the future. Another issue we are working with him to develop. His judgments are based almost entirely on feeling and very little on thinking and logical deduction, yet another issue we are trying to work with him on."

"He is a Soft Type A Personality, he is very ambitious and status conscious. He is very caring of others and sensitive to their emotional state. He is also impatient and will take on more than he is capable of handling. I say he is a Soft Type A Personality as he does not exhibit a need to be rigorously organized or obsessed with time management as is typical of a Hard Type A Personality."

"Training recommendations are as follows. Memory and focus exercises are going to be paramount to his development as a shinobi. I would expect this to be a long and arduous task and any improvement to be slowly built up throughout his life. Balancing his decision making process will also be important as he moves into more leadership roles as he has stated he desires to pursue, a lot of the work in this can be accomplished by his Jounin sensei taking time during situational exercises to call a time out and requiring Uzumaki-san to evaluate the situation and provide a course of action then force him to think it through in more details. He would have to be really pushed in this aspect to develop. Given his current ambitions instruction in politics and behavior are strongly recommended though optional."

Kakashi gave a thoughtful nod. It was more than doable.

"The final evaluation was of his Chakra, you may wish to classify this information before I proceed. I have classified the information already within SIPA. Only myself and Omeda Shiho have access."

Sarutobi gave Atsui a long evaluating look before nodding his head, "Clear the room." There was only a flutter of wind as the doors and windows were suddenly barricaded.

"As expected we did a full and thorough examination of Uzumaki-san's chakra system and affinities. He has probably the most advanced chakra system in the village no matter age. His tenketsu are 8% percent larger than the average adult and his coils are 5%percent larger. His chakra flows at nearly double the rate, 96% percent faster, than most Jounin. And his capacity easily matches yours Hokage-sama and it is growing. This is good and also very bad. Because of the volume and flow rate he has worse chakra control that I've even seen in my 50 plus years of scientific study of chakra. Any technique requiring minimal chakra usage will be all but impossible for him. He would never have been able to make a single Bunshin and the leaf sticking exercise would be a complete waste of time as he simply cannot use that small of an amount of chakra. He needs to start on the most chakra intensive of control exercises and work backwards to bring down his usage and refine it over time. I understand the importance of water walking and tree climbing but they will be extremely difficult for him until his control has been significantly improved. That said, most of your extremely chakra intensive techniques will be easier for him to learn as it is less likely he'll run out of chakra while learning it."

"He has a very strong affinity for wind chakra and a minor affinity for earth."

"Not Fire?" asked Kakashi surprised.

"No, I know most associate Kyubi with fire but if you think back on the stories of the terror he caused before his first sealing he wasn't known to leave fire in his wake. He wasn't like the Sanbi that would turn a lake to acid or the Gobi that left not but ash and scorched earth in his wake. If you recall, the old stories were that with one swing of his tails he could cause a tsunami and a stomp of his paw could crumble a mountain. Wind and Earth make sense but I think his ability was actually something different. Most Biju are associated with an element or a combination element but never the Kyubi, not that we've seen anyway. The Hachibi Jinchuriki in Kumo does have an elemental blood gift that we've ever seen but we know his shape manipulation is absurd with those tentacles he forms. I believe that Kyubi's gift is also shape manipulation."

"Yeah, check it out," said Naruto as he held a hand forward and materialize a chain at thick as his arm and twice as long, "I haven't got too far with it but it's a start."

"That manifested when we were testing his Shape Manipulation affinity. It was quite impressive. When he first channeled his chakra into the test it manifested nine long and thick chains each with a spike at the tip made entirely of chakra. Based on the levels of the Kyubi's chakra that was only present in the chains we believe this to be Kyubi's blood gift. I had heard the previous Jinchuriki of Kyubi could do something similar."

"Not similar, exactly the same," said Sarutobi.

"Wait, you said that before, was their really another person who had Kyubi stuck in them?" asked Naruto. In all honesty, he was so obsessed with the chains and learning to make them he'd completely let the thought slip his mind.

"There was but it is classified information Naruto-kun, I promise I'll tell you about it someday," said Sarutobi calming the boy.

"Oh, okay," said Naruto, he would always trust his Hokage to keep his promises.

"Anyway, Uzumaki-san has extremely low affinity to Spiritual chakra but is very strongly aligned with Physical chakra. Obviously his shape manipulation is extraordinary but he also has a strong alignment with Taijutsu enhancement."

"He has a moderate bloodline affinity as would be expected of most Uzumaki, he carries the Line of Longevity. We based this on his recovery rate and he also has a very strong affinity to Fuinjutsu chakra."

"So Uzumaki really were a clan?" asked Naruto.

"Indeed," said Sarutobi, "You see the swirl symbol there on Kakashi-kun's flak jacket?"

Naruto nodded.

"You see that symbol all over the village do you not?"

Naruto nodded again.

"That is the symbol of Uzushiokagura, the Hidden Eddy Village. The head family of that village was the Uzumaki clan. We bear that symbol as a sign of our undying loyalty and remembrance of that village. Before their untimely fall they were our very closest of allies. Our entire village bares the shame of failing the reach them in time to prevent their destruction at the hands of Kirigakure which is why the symbol is red in color where it originally was white in color."

"That's so sad," said Naruto, "Does that mean I'm the last Uzumaki?"

"Probably, there may be a few Uzumaki wandering about but we may never know," said Sarutobi sadly.

"Hmm," Naruto grumbled in thought, "I've decided. I'm going to bring back the Uzumaki Clan here in Konoha and we're going to be better than ever."

Sarutobi smiled, "That's good Naruto-kun, and I'll help as best I can."

"Can we please get back to my report, I still have other work I need to finish this evening?" interrupted Atsui.

"Right you are Atsui-san, please continue," said the Hokage.

"Training recommendations are as follows. His top priority should be in gaining control over his chakra. While I am hesitant to recommend it due to his age, making use of Kage Bunshin in the singular task of training chakra control may be worth the minor risk. That said only use them to focus on a singular task. If you branch them out into too many subjects he will not benefit and may cause brain damage. You also run the risk of undoing any progress you've made into working on his memory and ability to focus. Given his heritage as an Uzumaki, Fuinjutsu would benefit him greatly as it would also help him with focus and memory development. Once his chakra control has reached an acceptable level some elemental Jutsu would not be detrimental. His blood gift from the Kyubi, he will work on over time, he's already made some pretty significant progress and I imagine he will continue to do so."

"Uzumaki-san has tremendous potential but the risks in developing his potential are great. If he is given time to develop and learn at a steady pace he will become a great shinobi. I cannot predict how far he will go as he has some tremendous hurdles to overcome. Only time will really tell, but I stand by my original prediction that he has the potential within him be S-class or even greater."

"That said, I would like to request an opportunity to retest Uzumaki-san in six months and possible every year thereafter. He really is a most interesting test subject."

"I will take it under advisement," said Sarutobi with a contemplative look on his face. He motioned with his hands and room opened back up again, the setting sun gleaming through the windows.

"May I ask something?" spoke up Kakashi.

"Of course Hatake-san," replied Atsui.

"Your evaluation report was so much more detailed than what your associates provided. Why is that?"

"Was it?" asked Atsui looking miffed, "Do you have one of their written reports?"

Kakashi handed him Sakura's report.

Atsui skimmed through it, "Non-sense, their work is just as complete and accurate as my own. Most likely they were briefer in their verbal evaluation but this written evaluation is just as detailed as my own. Speaking of which, those written evaluations are going to be even more detailed than the verbal review I provided. I would definitely take time to read them at your leisure."

"I see," said Kakashi annoyed that he may have to actually read something other than his beloved porn, "Thank you for your efforts."

"Well, I will take my leave. Thank you for the opportunity to do this work Hokage-sama," said Atsui, "Uzumaki-san, please maintain the changes we've already made and keep up with your appointments with Shiho-san and myself as best you can with your work schedule."

"You got it Atsui-san," said Naruto with a grin and a thumbs-up.

"So Naruto-kun," began the Hokage, "given the condition of your chakra control, I'm going to have Kakashi-kun here start working with you immediately even if your team isn't scheduled to convene until next week. Is that acceptable?"

"Dattebayo," said Naruto excited.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"So I need to do what now?" asked Naruto utterly confused by the instruction he was just given.

"Okay, so chakra control is about managing your chakra. How much you use and how much you should use. You understand me so far?"

"Right, I understand that part. I don't understand how doing _that_ is going to help," said Naruto.

"Naruto, this is the most chakra intensive control exercise I know," said Kakashi exasperated, "Remember what Atsui suggested. We need to work backwards from the most costly down towards the least costly exercises."

"Yeah I know, but why do I have to do _that_?" asked Naruto yet again.

Kakashi sighed heavily, "Would you just do it, try to have a little faith in me?"

Naruto eyed him very suspiciously then he eyed the lava flow. Where Kakashi found an active lava flow near Konoha he had no idea and it didn't really matter. He was expected to stand in front of the path of the lava and use his chakra to split the lava so that it flowed around him. The idea was to eventually narrow the wedge so that the lava got closer and closer to him without melting him. Yeah, this was totally going to end well for him.

"Once again, you need to create a massive barrier of Chakra in front of yourself and harden it. This technique once you've mastered it will benefit you for more than just creating a barrier against lava. Eventually you'll even be able to use it against elemental techniques. Most shinobi don't use this technique because it uses so much chakra, I don't even use it because of the chakra costs. You don't have any chakra issues just control issues. And I'll make you a deal, you learn this and I'll teach you a real Shoheki Jutsu. (Barrier Technique)"

"So, how am I supposed to prevent getting melted while I'm learning it?" asked Naruto irritably.

"Hmm, you have a fair point," said Kakashi, "however, you could just have a clone do it for you. Of course it will die quickly at first so you'll have to keep creating new clones but it shouldn't be so bad."

Naruto eyed him suspiciously once more, "And you're sure I learn what my clone learns?"

"Yes Naruto, just like I showed you how it works," he answered even more exasperatedly. This boy would drive him insane before too long.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," shouted Naruto creating almost 40 clones without much effort.

"Mah, Naruto, you know you don't have to shout the name of the technique," said Kakashi wriggling his pinky in his ear. "And can you create as few as just one clone at a time?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and glared at him, "Isn't that the point of working on my chakra control?"

"True, well seeing as you've made so many we may as well put them to use. Line up troops. You will be marching one by one to your deaths. Your existences may be brief but you exist for the greater good," spoke Kakashi having fun with the boy.

"Osu," shouted the clones saluting the man.

"Now remember, you need to focus a great deal of chakra in front of you, from head to toe. You can imagine a wedge or a dome, whatever it easiest and then you just have to push through," explain Kakashi once more.

Kakashi then turned back to the original Naruto, "while they march off to their deaths let's make use of your time."

"Sweet!" shouted Naruto excitedly, "You going to teach me a kick ass wind Jutsu or maybe an earth technique?"

"Nope," said Kakashi with a grin, "I can teach a single clone some techniques if I wanted. No, you're going to work on speed and strength since that's the only thing your clones can't do on their own."

Naruto pouted and kicked a rock.

"So, let's get started," said Kakashi with a manic grin and glint in his eyes, "I want 10,000 squats and if you can't do that you'll be running 1,000 laps around Konoha."

Somewhere in the distance Naruto could have sworn he'd heard a shout of 'Youth'.

Meanwhile twenty clones had already perished in the war against their greatest foe to date. The lava would pay for this injustice. They would have their revenge for their fallen brethren.

"Okay, so the wedge technique worked better than the dome. But we need to make it wider and pierce deeper into the lava," said the next clone in line while those behind it nodded in agreement, "Wish me luck brothers."

"May the 'Will of Fire' guide you," said the others giving a small prayer for their soon to be lost brother.

The clone walked forward, put his hands out in front of him, trying to use them as a focus to channel chakra out of. He focused as best he could despite the hundreds of other thoughts racing through his mind. Pushing as much chakra out as he could he tried to imagine it as an arrow cutting through the lava in front of him and it worked momentarily until it got past the wedge and then it just shot right at him incinerating him.

"He will be mourned," said the next clone in line, "Okay, so now what? We were able to direct it around the wedge temporarily but it didn't last long."

"I don't think it was the wedge, at least not completely. I think we need to make it deeper . . . longer so the chakra walls extend past us," explained a clone a few position back in line.

"So you are thinking more like a diamond surrounding us completely?"

"Ooh, that's a good idea," replied the same clone with a grin.

"I will try this my brothers, may the 'Will of Fire' protect me," said the clone stepping up to the lava flow.

The clone moved into the lava, one step at a time. The diamond image was kept in mind surrounding him on all sides as he pressed in deeper and deeper. Once he was surrounded on all sides he stopped to look around himself. "Yes, I did," he jumped once in joy and was incinerated the next moment.

"That sucked," said the next clone in line, "But that worked now we need to make it better."

Meanwhile the real Naruto was still doing squats, "253 . . . 254 . . . . 255"

"Only nine thousand and change to go," said Kakashi gleefully as he continued to read his porn.

**BREAK**

Sakura was beyond happy that her first week of Iryonin training was over with. It was so boring. She had done nothing but read text books that entire week and then be tested rigorously on the knowledge imparted by those text books. She'd never been as thankful as she was then that she was a bookworm of the highest order. Sadly she still had weeks of reading to go before they began teaching her first aid and a very weak Iryojutsu. Still, she felt it was totally worth it.

Sakura was happily walking towards training ground 7 for her first official team meeting. It was something she was excited for but also dreading.

"Good morning Haruno-san," greeted Sasuke politely catching Sakura completely off guard and making her instantly terrified.

"Good morning Uchiha-san," she stuttered out in reply.

"Nice weather we're having today. Should be good for training," was Sasuke's calm and friendly seeming reply.

"Yeah, should be good," she stuttered back. She was truly afraid for her life.

"Morning Teme, Sakura-chan," said Naruto boisterously as he almost literally bounced into the clearing.

"Good morning Uzumaki-san," greeted Sasuke causing Naruto to freeze in place and look at him.

"What the fuck?" was his very eloquent response.

"There is no need for such profanity Uzumaki-san, it is very rude and may offend our clients," replied Sasuke calmly. He was neither harsh nor cruel in his response but almost congenial.

"What is wrong with him?" asked Naruto of Sakura whom he now noticed was white as a sheet.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto repeated trying to get her attention, "Sakura-chan, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yo," greeted Kakashi appearing in the clearing.

"What the hell?" shouted Naruto, "Am I dreaming? First Sasuke is nice and Sakura is quiet and now you show up on time. Am I trapped in a Genjutsu?"

Kakashi chuckled nervously, "Well, I figured I should be on time for our first team meeting. Don't worry, I promise not to make it a habit."

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei," said Sasuke politely.

"Ah, you've been practicing," said Kakashi with an appreciative nod, "That should make cooperating with your team that much easier. If you need to stop at any time, just let me know and you drop the act for a few minutes until you're ready to resume.

"I will let you know if at any time this façade becomes difficult to maintain. Danzo-sensei wants me to practice this as often as possible while I'm with my team and in front of villagers, clients and potential clients," explained Sasuke, "It is unnatural for me but I can understand the logic of it."

"Good," said Kakashi, "Continue to approach things logically like that and you'll make a good reputation for yourself in no time."

"And a good reputation will lead to higher end missions wherein I can improve my skills and move closer to my ultimate goal," added Sasuke a very slight murderous gleam entering his eyes at the end.

"You've gotten so much creepier Sasuke," said Naruto before he shook his head and slapped himself once, "Focus, you have objectives today, focus."

"Good job reigning yourself in Naruto," said Kakashi seemingly pleased before turning his attention to Sakura who was shaking like a leaf.

"Calm down Sakura-chan," said Kakashi put a firm hand on her shoulder, "You're perfectly safe with this team."

Sakura seemed to calm drastically just from that letting loose a long breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Take a few additional deep breaths she finally addressed her Sensei, "I'm sorry I panicked like that. I was unprepared for such a . . . drastic shift."

"We've gotten pretty good at this over the years Sakura-chan," said Kakashi kindly to the girl.

Sakura nodded once stealing herself.

"Okay team," began Kakashi, "I'm going to run you through a series of warm up exercises I want you to complete together as a team when you arrive for team meetings. I will usually arrive shortly after you've completed the exercises and I promise you, if you don't do them I'll know and simply won't show up at all. Fair enough?"

The three Genin nodded once compliantly and then followed the instructions Kakashi gave them. It took about 30 minutes to get through all the exercises but it was a good warm-up as far as they could ascertain.

"Now, as you know I'm a Jounin. What you don't know is that was once part of ANBU. I tell you this so you know that I am a very accomplished and capable shinobi. I want you to feel safe around me and I want you to know that I have a lot I'll be able to teach as time passes if you have just a little patience. That said I'm going to outline our plans for the first month as a team. Any questions before I begin?"

All three shook their heads ready and excited to get started.

"I need all three of you to understand up front that I prioritize teamwork. As such our first month is going to be focused learning to work together. Know this, working together does not mean you have to be friends. You don't even have to like each other. I only ask that you be patient with each other and treat each other with equal respect. The faster you all learn to do this faster we'll be able to progress into C-Rank and even possibly some B-Rank missions. Again, you don't have to be friends or like each other to work together as a team. When I was in ANBU I worked with a lot of other shinobi, all of different skill levels, talents, and personalities. I did not always like who I worked with because of their personalities but while I was in ANBU I had a 96% percent mission success rate simply because all of us knew how to cast aside our personality issues in order to work together for optimal results."

"What about the other 4% percent?" asked Sakura curiously but not entirely sure she wanted the answer.

"Some missions are just doomed to fail. You have to understand, sometimes we're given bad intelligence, and sometimes luck just runs out, and any other number of problems can occur. I can tell you this much though, in those missions that we failed it was not due in any way to personality issues. As you go through the ranks, you're going have to find your own way to deal with the various personalities and work with them in as efficient a manner as possible. It will not always be easy and you will have to work at. Fortunately, you all have time."

"Now, as I said this month will be focused on learning to work together as a team. Beyond that we'll be working on situational awareness exercises, physical training, some chakra control exercise, and of course D-Rank missions," explained Kakashi unable to hide the glee in his voice at the mention of D-Rank missions.

"Unless you have any other questions let's get started with some situational awareness exercises," said Kakashi clapping his hands together.

**BREAK**

Following the team meeting Sasuke reported directly to Danzo. His rage was bubbling just beneath the surface. Today had really worn on him. Holding up that fake appearance for so long, he just didn't feel it was necessary. It didn't feel beneficial. And most importantly it didn't make him feel less homicidal.

"Report Uchiha-san," ordered Danzo without any nonsense in his voice.

"I was able to maintain the required false façade as ordered. I attempted to make small talk but was ineffective as my teammates were unprepared for the drastic change in my attitude. The teamwork exercises and situational awareness exercises went very smoothly and a lot of conflict with my team was completely avoided using the false façade."

"Good," said Danzo, "Now, logically explain why conflict was avoided."

Sasuke nearly growled. Everything since he started working with the man was about logical deduction. He reigned in his temper as he'd been practicing rigorously. "Logically conflict was avoided by presenting suggestion then discussion the pros and cons of those suggestions. Avoiding harsh insults of poor ideas and giving constructive criticism created an open environment in which discussion flowed freely. This pattern is in alignment with existing research and behavioral science studies learned this past week."

"Good," said Danzo, "Now, logically explain how this benefits you."

"Logically I benefit by creating a more positive image of myself to the village, the people I will work with, the people I may work with in the future, potential clients and actual clients. Creating a more positive image of myself will improve my reputation as a shinobi and give others a sense that I am capable and professional which will in turn lead to better missions. Better missions will lead to more opportunities to improve my skills. Improving my skills brings me closer to obtaining revenge for my clan and the death of Itachi."

"Good," said Danzo, "Now, given these logical deductions, can you see purpose to continuing this current path of development?"

Sasuke didn't like it but the logic was sound and no matter how much he disliked it the results spoke for themselves, "Yes, logically I see the benefit and can continue down this path despite feeling irritated and angry that it is logically necessary."

"Good," said Danzo, "How is your need to kill? You don't seem overly on edge but I don't want you to risk damaging the good work we've already begun."

"I am irritable but not out of control," said Sasuke honestly, "I should be fine for another day or two."

"Do not hesitate to ask Uchiha-san," said Danzo, "I'm not like those other fools. I understand your needs better than most. I recognize your talent for what it is. In me you will always have an ally while you remain loyal to the leaf."

Sasuke nodded to the man. He did not mind this man so much.

"Now, training for today," said Danzo, "We will continue training your Fire elemental chakra. A few more weeks of this then we'll start on your Lightning elemental chakra. Then the real fun starts to see if you can mix them."

Sasuke grinned maniacally, he really didn't mind this man at all. He willingly gave him the power he so desired.

**BREAK**

"Today we're going to work on a combat scenario," said Kakashi as he entered the clearing instantly peaking the interest of all three of his Genin.

"Sweet!" shouted Naruto his usual excited self.

"Four clones Naruto," said Kakashi causing Naruto to frown. He complied anyway creating five clones instead of the requested four.

"Good enough, Naruto please wait over by the stumps while I get your teammates and clones started," ordered Kakashi.

Naruto of course complied but it didn't stop him from grumbling.

"So today's combat simulation is a protection detail. You are protecting a client on an escort mission when you come under attack by a shinobi," started Kakashi.

"Rank and affiliation?" asked Sasuke immediately.

"Jounin and let's go with Kumo," said Kakashi thoughtfully, "I'll be playing the Kumo-nin in this exercise. You have 10 minutes to plan while I get Naruto started."

"Sensei?" called Sakura before he could walk away, "Um . . . "

"What is it Sakura-chan?" asked Kakashi.

"Why are you so hard on Naruto like this?" asked Sakura, her curiosity finally getting the better of her. They had been a team for a week now and everyday Kakashi would have Naruto create a couple of clones then send the real one off to do physical exercise. Usually he did an insane number of push-ups, pull-ups, sit-ups, squats, squat thrusts or sprints while they would do the situational and combat exercises.

"Hmm, it's not that I'm being hard on him," said Kakashi, "It's partly that he asked me to do and partly that this is what he needs."

"I did not ask for this," said one of the Naruto clones.

Kakashi raised his single eyebrow, "Oh, has your ambition changed?"

"No," said Naruto easily.

"And what do you think is required to become Hokage?"

"You have to be the best," said Naruto easily though feeling like he was being led into a trap.

"And how do you think you become the best?"

"Lots of Jutsu?" Naruto half asked half guessed.

"Try again," said Kakashi.

"Hard work and training," groused Naruto.

"Like I said, he asked for it," said Kakashi.

"But what did you mean when you said he needs it?" asked Sakura.

"Okay, so you've seen Naruto bring out a hundred clones before when I teach you a new technique right?"

Sakura and Sasuke both nodded.

"Okay, no how long does it take you to learn that exercise usually?"

"About a day," answered Sakura.

"And it takes Naruto the same day right?"

"Yeah," said Sakura.

"No, it takes Naruto one hundred days," said Kakashi causing Sakura to startle and Sasuke to raise a slightly curious eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Kage Bunshin is a very dangerous but useful technique. The chakra cost to make one Kage Bunshin is more chakra than both of you combined have available, closer to three times what the both of you have combined. That should give you an idea as to how much chakra Naruto has available to him, before you get upset at how unfair it is remember it's a double edged sword, because he has so much his control will always be horrid. I mean really, really, really bad. Anyway, everything that Naruto's Kage Bunshin learns he in turn learns. So if he has 100 clones learn something in 1 day he's actually learned something in 100 days. Understand?"

"Why does it take him so long to learn stuff?" asked Sakura curiously.

"It's the way his brain works," said Kakashi trying to keep it simple as possible and hoping they wouldn't ask any more questions, "It is also why I work so hard on getting Naruto to focus better. He's actually improved quite a bit since I first started working with him two weeks ago though to most it would hardly be noticeable."

"Isn't it hard on his body to repeat the same action so many times like that?" asked Sakura letting the budding medic in her show through.

"It is very hard, but like his overwhelming chakra capacity he is also a stamina freak. How often do you see him sweat when doing the same activities the two of you do?"

"I've never paid attention," said Sakura honestly.

"He's never sweat with us," said Sasuke, "It's strange though. Why does he have such stamina and chakra? Logically it doesn't appear to be natural."

"It's his heritage," said Kakashi.

"A bloodline?" asked Sasuke thoughtfully, "Is he really Uzumaki?"

"Yes," said Kakashi hoping it would drop.

"I see, thank you for the information," said Sasuke calmly.

"If that is all, you'd bet get to preparing and I'd best get Naruto to work," said Kakashi leaving them to plan.

"What took you so long?" asked Naruto impatiently tapping his foot.

"You'll know when you dispel your clones. For now we have work to do," said Kakashi.

"So what am I doing today, push-ups, sit-ups . . . "

"We're going to change up your pattern a bit starting today. From now on you'll do one of those exercises two days a week. Two other days you'll be doing the sprint and turn exercise. The remaining three days a week will be dedicated to Taijutsu combinations."

"Yes, finally," shouted Naruto in joy.

"You say that now," said Kakashi, "Now this won't be a true style or anything overly complex. I will be a simple 3-6 move combinations consisting of a block or two and two to four strikes. Okay with you?"

Naruto frowned slightly in consideration, "Okay, let's see what you've got."

Kakashi stepped back into a ready stance, "I'm going to show you this 3 times. Once at full speed, once at half speed, and once to break down the individual movement. Throw a punch at my midsection."

Naruto complied with a straight left.

Kakashi very slowly stepped in towards Naruto meeting his punch with a forward elbow block, "first move is the block, then we double counter," explained Kakashi as he lowered his forearm and thrust his elbow towards his solar plexus and used the momentum to slide in closer gently knocking Naruto back in the process, "the elbow thrust should knock the wind out of your opponent as well and pushing him back a step," Kakashi finished with a back fist strike that could either hit the face and nose be shot into the throat, "we finish with the back fist. Depending on how far back your opponent stumbles, an uppercut strike to the throat, chin or nose might work better. If you look at my rear arm it is kept protective in a few inches from my chest just in case."

"Dude, that is so badass," said Naruto excitedly.

"This is one of my favorite counter and strike combos," said Kakashi, "Now I'll show you at half-speed and then at full speed." As promised Kakashi did exactly as he said.

"Sweet," said Naruto as he mimicked the move at half speed.

"I want you to do this combination 5,000 times leading with your right and then 5,000 times leading with your left. When I teach you combinations like this our goal is force muscle memory to develop and help you improve your focus by giving you a singular task to work on and develop. Remember, your goal is to get faster while maintaining discipline," instructed Kakashi.

"Osu!" shouted Naruto excited for this particular exercise.

"I'll come back and check on you shortly," said Kakashi walking back towards his remaining Genin.

"You three ready?" asked Kakashi looking at the group.

"Yes sensei," said Sakura. The group was surrounding the target dummy in the Manji Formation.

"On my mark," said Kakashi, "Mark!"

"Ambush," warned Sasuke, "Naruto put up a barrier about the client and Sakura."

"Daburu Chakra Shoheki no Jutsu," said two clones running quick hand seals sitting so Sakura and the dummy were between them. Seconds later a transparent blue green barrier in the shape of a pyramid surrounded them.

"Sending in a clone to evaluate threat," said one of the Naruto clones moving in rapidly on Kakashi.

Being a simulation Kakashi allowed the clone some leeway before dispelling it with a Raipurusu no Jutsu.

"Definitely a lightning user," said Naruto, "Be wary of using earth techniques."

"You learned any wind techniques yet?" asked Sasuke.

"Not yet," said the clone, "my barrier can take quite the beating but it leaves us exposed in the open here."

"I'll engage in Taijutsu and some Ninjutsu when I have an opening. Please harass him at range with kunai and shuriken," said Sasuke.

The two remaining Naruto clones ran out to try and pincer the Jounin while Sasuke engage in a frontal assault

It didn't take long before the two remaining clones were destroyed and Sasuke was technically 'killed' ending the simulation.

"It was a good plan," said Kakashi, "Using a barrier was smart but I would recommend using a double pass barrier."

"What's that mean?" asked Sakura.

"A barrier within a barrier," said Kakashi, "The objective is to place the client in the inner barrier. Then Sakura and Naruto place themselves in the outer barrier. This would allow Naruto to continue to create clones to support Sasuke. In the event of Sasuke's injury, clones could retrieve him for Sakura to heal while the other clones keep the attacker busy. This also protects Sakura while she works."

"Wouldn't a triple layer work better?" asked one of the Naruto clones.

"Indeed, a third outer barrier would provide further protection and cover, dropping the second layer, creating clones to fill the space in between the second and third barrier, replacing the second barrier and dropping the third to let the clones lose. Reverse the order to bring someone back inside the overall barrier," explained Kakashi, "The downfall to this is it can be very time consuming but provide additional layers of protection."

"So I would have to work on my speed of use or . . . what?"

"Speed bringing up or down the barriers will help but the time it takes to move in and out of the various levels can be detrimental if someone needs quick medical attention," explained Kakashi further, "Fortunately you'll rarely have to face a Jounin on a mission and if it should ever come to that you have me to cover and there aren't many Jounin I can't handle."

"Indeed, though as mentioned earlier it would not hurt to learn a wind technique or two," said Kakashi, "Sasuke and Sakura would also benefit from a Genjutsu or two."

"Does that mean you'll be teaching us some?" asked Sakura hopefully.

"Hmm . . . . no," said Kakashi before producing three scrolls, "Let's see if you can learn these on your own and in a few days if you still need help I'll consider it."

"You're the best Kakashi-sensei," shouted the Naruto clone running over to the original with scroll in hand.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei," Sakura and Sasuke echoed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Naruto sat at his favorite Ramen stand enjoying the food that he considered Kami's gift to ninja everywhere. What would surprise most about this situation was that Uzumaki Naruto was not alone and he was still on his first bowl.

"Shiho-chan, can I ask you something and can you promise to be honest with me?"

"Of course Uzumaki-san, on my pride as a scientist I will be honest and answer to the very best of my ability," replied Shiho immediately.

"Am I stupid?" he asked her. Ever since that day Kakashi had explained his learning to his teammates he'd been doubting himself.

"What do you mean Uzumaki-san?" asked Shiho curiously.

"It's just that the other day Kakashi-sensei had to explain how I learn to Sakura and Sasuke. He said I'm so dumb it takes me 100 days what it takes them to learn in 1 day."

"He should not have said that, it was not a very good explanation into how you learn and not even remotely accurate," said Shiho indignant on his behalf.

"So why did he say it?"

"Hmm," mumbled Shiho thoughtfully, "I can only guess that he said it so as to keep Uchiha-san calm."

"Why would that matter?"

"You've said you sensed darkness in him before yes?"

Naruto nodded.

"Uchiha-san is very sensitive to certain issues. He does not manage failure well and he tends to view anything in which he is not the best as a failure," explained Shiho.

"That's just stupid," said Naruto looking miffed, "I fail all the time. It pisses me off sure but it pushes to me to improve all the time."

"It is one of your strong suits Uzumaki-san," said Shiho.

"So why do I learn so slow? I mean, I learned Kage Bunshin in a couple of hours and that crude chakra barrier control exercise with less than 40 clones and they all died really fast at first," said Naruto curiously.

"Focus Uzumaki-san," said Shiho, "When you focus, and I mean really focus on something you could be the fastest learner in the village."

"Why is that? What do you mean?"

"Uzumaki-san, when you learned Kage Bunshin in a few hours what were you thinking about while practicing?"

"I was only thinking about learning the technique so I could pass," said Naruto.

"No stray thoughts about Sakura-chan, or beating up someone in your class, or eating tons of Ramen?" asked Shiho.

Naruto thought for a minute, "I may have thought about being made Hokage for learning it but only a few times. I didn't really think about that other stuff at all."

"Exactly," said Shiho, "We've told you that you will usually have 100 thoughts go through your head in the time it takes most people to have one thought yes?"

Naruto nodded.

"The problem is that usually 80 of those thoughts are about something other than what you're working on. When you learned the Kage Bunshin I would estimate 95 of those 100 thoughts were on learning the technique which is why you learned it as fast as you did," explained Shiho.

"So if I could learn to focus my thoughts better I wouldn't need so long to learn stuff?"

"Correct, now there are several things we've noticed when it comes to you focusing. You have become very focused in the past when you have the promise of a reward you value at the end. This is good and bad, we don't want you to become reward oriented such that if the reward is not something you value you refuse, fail, or take too long to learn something we deem necessary for your development. Ideally we want you to be able to focus in an instant without the need of reward."

"So I learned that crude chakra barrier because I focused on it because Kakashi-sensei promised to teach me a Jutsu?" asked Naruto making sure he understood correctly.

"That is correct," said Shiho, "but like I said. We would like for you to be able to focus on learning something without the promise of reward for doing so. What you learn should be the reward in and of itself."

"Hmm," Naruto hummed thoughtfully.

"With time and practice you will get better and better Uzumaki-san. Hatake-sensei's reports on your progress have been very good thus far. Just keep at it."

Naruto smiled brightly at Shiho pulling her into a one armed hug, "You're the best Shiho-chan!"

Naturally he failed to notice the slight red coloration dusting her cheeks as he began to eat with a renewed gusto having released the girl.

**BREAK**

It was a few days later after training with his team that Kakashi asked him to stay after for a few minutes.

"What's up Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"So I talked with Shiho-chan and Atsui-san yesterday," said Kakashi, "I guess I owe you an apology."

"For what?" asked Naruto.

"I gave a poor and insensitive explanation of how you learn to your teammates. I did so with purpose and intentionally but failed to consider your feelings in the matter. I should have talked to you about it much soon than now. I did not do so to hurt or insult you but to keep Uchiha-san calm, you've been advised to how he would react and while I agree with you that it is stupid it is something the village has just begun to help him work through."

"It is stupid but I get it," said Naruto with a grin for his sensei, "I do appreciate the apology too. But if you were really sorry you'd teach me something new."

"Emotional blackmail now?" asked Kakashi unable to stop himself from grinning.

"Yes," said Naruto simply and with finality.

"I suppose we can start the next chakra control exercise," said Kakashi, "Though this one is going to be time consuming so don't expect to get it in a day."

"Sweet what is it," asked Naruto curiously.

"It's a sensing technique in which you pulse your chakra out from your body and feel the resulting shapes as your chakra moves through and around objects," explained Kakashi.

"How does that help my control? Sound like I could dump as much chakra as I want into it," said Naruto.

"True, you can but the danger in the technique is just that. If you make your pulse too big you're going to stand out like a beacon to every ninja in range of it. The trick is in the subtlety of the pulse and controlling the range of the pulse. Ideally you want to use it when fighting in a dark environment and indoors," explained Kakashi, "hence, you want to keep the pulse size to that of the room you're in and to be as subtle as you can make it to prevent it being noticed from outside the room."

"This is going to take a while isn't it?"

Kakashi nodded, "But I'll tell you what, you learn it in a week and I'll teach you another Shoheki Jutsu."

Naruto was super excited but caught himself. Sighing loudly, "No, I'm not supposed to do that. As much as I want to learn a new technique this exercise should be the reward itself."

Kakashi looked at Naruto thoughtfully, "you're growing up. I'll teach you the new Shoheki Jutsu regardless of when you complete this exercise. Now let's get to work."

"Yatta!"

**BREAK**

"Hello my cute little Genin," greeted Kakashi jovially.

"Sup Kakashi-sensei."

"Hello Hatake-sensei."

"Hi Kakashi-sensei," were the three varied responses.

"I'm so proud of you guys. You're already making me famous and haven't even had your first mission yet," said Kakashi, "Hokage-sama is very pleased with the progress reports he's received already and has been bragging to some of the other Jounin and Chuunin on my behalf. Isn't that wonderful?"

Naruto instantly smelled a trap grabbed a kunai from his pouch, and snapped back and down into a ready stance.

"Jumpy Naruto?" asked Kakashi with his typical eye smile towards Naruto.

Naruto sniffed the air, "We're not alone."

Sasuke and Sakura instantly joined him creating a triangle with each of them facing a different direction.

"Shit, kid does have good instincts," said a man walking out from cover off the edge of the training ground, "I was down wind too."

"I told you Asuma," said Kakashi almost gleeful.

"Who's he? What's he want?" asked Naruto rapidly still not calming.

Kakashi chuckled, "At ease."

The three Genin put away their weapons and relaxed at their sensei's order.

"This is Sarutobi Asuma," said Kakashi introducing the man, "Asuma, meet my team, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Nice to meet you kids," said Asuma as he lit a cigarette.

"You Jiji's pain in the ass?" asked Naruto with his own devious grin causing Asuma to almost drop his cigarette.

Kakashi laughed full out at that as Asuma continued to sputter before finally settling for a glare.

"Anyway, Asuma doesn't have to meet his team until later but he volunteered to help us run a combat simulation today," said Kakashi, "We're just waiting on one person and then we can get started.

"Who else is coming?" asked Naruto.

"A Chuunin I believe you all know, Umino Iruka," said Kakashi.

"Iruka-sensei, sweet," cheered Naruto boisterously, "I have seen him in forever."

"Still loud as ever eh Naruto?" called out the familiar voice of one Umino Iruka as he entered the clearing.

"I'm quiet when I need to be," pouted Naruto earning a laugh for his efforts.

"Anyway," interrupted Kakashi, "These two are going to be attacking us today. This means I'll be on your team for a change. We'll be doing an escort mission simulation. I don't want any verbal communication once combat begins unless absolutely necessary. You all know your formations and we've drilled this enough by now that you should have your combinations and defensive maneuvers set by now."

"Are we allowed to give verbal analysis?" asked Sasuke.

"Negative," said Kakashi, "I want each of you to form your own analysis once the exercise is completed we can discuss them."

Asuma whistled appreciatively, "You've got them pretty well trained there Kakashi."

"This will be their 17th combat exercise involving target protection. They should be ready."

"You've had them less than a month, is that all you worked on with them?" asked Iruka put out.

"Of course not," said Kakashi, "We've run at least 5 other simulations that differ."

"That's not much better," argued Iruka.

"I think it's exceptional," said Kakashi, "I have a plan Umino-san. They will be starting C-rank missions next week, primary in protection and escort details. This is the type of mission they need the most practice in for now. Today is their final exam so to speak. If they make it through this with a pass then I will begin to expose them to more variety."

Iruka frowned but couldn't help nodding. It was a sound plan and fully justifiable. Didn't mean he had to like it though.

"Right then, let's get to it," said Kakashi.

Asuma and Iruka both vanished from sight.

The team instantly took up a Manji formation around the target dummy. Sasuke took the forward directional point and Kakashi took up the trail position with Naruto and Sakura on either side.

Shuriken flew from the brush instantly starting the action. Sasuke knocked aside the Shuriken easily enough with a single kunai.

Naruto spawned 4 clones and sent them into the brush to flush the opposition. He then spawned 6 more, two of them forming a clear chakra barrier around the target and two of them creating a dome shaped one way wind barrier "Kaze Shoheki no Jutsu." He and Sakura could get out but no one could get in. It also limited visibility but Naruto only need to dispel a clone outside the barrier to get a clearer picture.

Sakura put her hands onto Naruto's back and began to channel her chakra to ensure he didn't get ensnared in a Genjutsu. It was minimally chakra intensive but it was the support required for this situation until she was required to address an injury of a more serious nature.

Meanwhile Naruto's clones had flush out Asuma though being destroyed with relative easy. Naruto was proud to say that his clones left the man with at least a shiner under his right eye.

Naruto noticed the wind and was about to warn Sasuke but the previous instruction prevented him from acting.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu," shouted Sasuke launching a fireball.

"Futon: Daitoppa no Jutsu," retaliated Asuma hitting the fireball dead on reversing its direction and magnifying it immensely.

A Naruto clone instantly used Kawarimi to swap with Sasuke and take the hit.

"Ouch," mumbled Naruto inside the barrier, "If I ever have to choose a way to die, don't put me down for wind enhanced fireball."

Sakura cringed as well, "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah, I had a clone substitute with Sasuke. It took the hit," explained Naruto as he spawned a few more clones sending them out of the barrier to provide assistance.

"Get ready to drop the barrier, we need to get Kakashi in, he took a kunai to his knee," said Naruto.

"Ready in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 go," said Sakura.

The barrier dropped and few Naruto's ran inside the barrier zone carrying Kakashi.

"Sasuke, try to push him back, I need to get the barrier back up," called Naruto as his clones engaged Iruka who took the opportunity to try and run in.

Sasuke nodded signaling Naruto to give him a swap.

One Kawarimi with a clone later and Iruka was suddenly face to face with Sasuke. The poor clone that went on to face Asuma barely lasted a second but the time it bought was more than enough for Sasuke to push Iruka out of the barrier range for Naruto to put it back up.

Sakura all the while focused on healing the wound to Kakashi, "You'll be back up in 30 seconds. It is deeper than I would have hoped. Naruto, send out more clones, we've got to buy time for me to heal Kakashi-sensei."

"Osu," said Naruto bringing his hands together. Very rapidly clones emerged and charge out onto the field engaging Asuma and Iruka to the best of their ability. Mostly they were just getting killed off quickly but it was a sufficient distraction until one clone got inside Iruka's guard, giving him an elbow thrust knocking the wind out of him followed up by a back fist breaking the man's nose and allowing the clones to bind and secure the guy.

"Iuka-sensei is down and bound," report Naruto inside the barrier, "Sasuke and my clones are getting man handled by Asuma-san."

"Kakashi-sensei, you're clear," said Sakura letting the green glow fade from her hands.

Kakashi stood and shook his leg out a couple times checking his range of motion, "Good as new, nice work Sakura-chan." He then trudged out once more to help Sasuke and Naruto's clones fight Asuma.

"This is brutal," said Naruto as the memories of his clones fed back to him as the fight progressed, "Seems like we've finally got him on the ropes though."

"That's good," said Sakura resuming coverage on Naruto to ensure he didn't get ensnared in a Genjutsu.

"Asuma-san just signaled the retread," said Naruto.

"Exercise complete," called out Kakashi allowing Naruto to release his barriers.

"Your kids are good Kakashi," said Asuma.

"They did alright," said Kakashi, "It would have been a different story if you and Umino-san had taken it a bit more seriously."

"It is a simulation Kakashi-san," said Iruka, "It is very doubtful they will face a Jounin or Chuunin for a long time."

"Maybe," said Kakashi, "Maybe not. Only time will tell."

"Anyway, we've got to go talk with my old man and let him know how it went," said Asuma starting up a new cigarette."

"Thanks for the practice," said Naruto with a wave.

"Thank you both for taking the time to help our team develop," said Sasuke.

"Thank you Asuma-san and Iruka-sensei," said Sakura giving them both a peace sign.

Once the two men were out of sight, the three turned to Kakashi to await the results and an evaluation of their performance.

"I'll start with the good news, you all pass and we'll start C-Rank missions next week as promised," said Kakashi.

"Yatta," shouted Naruto and Sakura excitedly while Sasuke smirked.

"Your coordination was good but we'll have to work more on integrating me into your strategies. Naruto, you're barriers were well timed and executed and your use of Kawarimi with your clones was stellar and perfectly timed. Sakura, your support work was superb. The job healing my knee was quick and efficient. Sasuke your attacks were smooth and efficient and you assisted your teammates flawlessly on request. "

"Negatives, Naruto you could have brought the wind barrier back up immediately as Umino-san could have still been pushed out through the barrier after it had come up. Sakura, it would have been wise to wait for a Genjutsu to have been used before you started providing defense against is as given your smaller chakra reserves conservation is important but still well done. Sasuke, using fire against a wind user is usually smart but in this instance his wind use easily overpowered your fire and turned it back against you, I would recommend opening up with smaller fire techniques before moving to your more powerful moves in the future."

The three nodded considerately, it was a fair and balanced review.

The next hour was spent breaking down each phase of the fight, mistakes, areas of improve, and good decisions. They discussed various strategies and adjustments as well as more ways to integrate Kakashi into their strategies. At the end of that hour they all split off to their own training.

**BREAK**

"You know," said Naruto between slurping noodled, "Kakashi-sensei might be super lazy and a major pervert but he really knows what he's doing."

"I'm kind of surprised too," commented Sakura eating her own Ramen at a more sedate pace, "I get the feeling if we hadn't gone to SIPA first he would have been even lazier and more perverted than he is now."

"Hatake-sensei is very good. He has a very well established reputation," commented Sasuke eating his own noodle dish. He truly hated every moment of this outing but the promised training reward made it worth the time and effort.

"I'm surprised you suggested this Uchiha-san," said Sakura. Sasuke could hear the slight quiver in her voice which pleased him immensely but not nearly so much as the complete lack of fangirlism that had immediately followed their time spent in SIPA.

"It was recently suggested to me that attempting to be seen more in social situations with my team would prove advantageous to my reputation in the village and to help promote the Uchiha name once more," explained Sasuke almost verbatim to what he'd logically analyzed earlier with Danzo's direction.

"Why is that important?" asked Naruto pausing in his devouring of Ramen.

"I am the last of my clan. It is important to the village that my clan be given a strong and positive image to its citizens and visitors. As such it is also important to me," explained Sasuke not really caring much to be honest. He'd much prefer the village fear the name Uchiha and have an absolute respect. Not a false one created by false image.

"Huh," said Naruto mumbling, "Why doesn't that work for me? I'm the last of the Uzumaki after all."

"Unfortunately you've already created a negative image for yourself through your pranks. There also seems to be an underlying dislike of you by adults," said Sasuke starting to feel irritated with the conversation.

Naruto got real quiet as he thought about it for all of about a minute before responding in his typical manner, "Bah, I'll show them all when I become Hokage anyway."

Sasuke really wanted to insult and belittle his dreams just then but bit his tongue.

"Why do you want to be Hokage anyway?" asked Sakura before Sasuke could lose whatever temper he had left.

"Have you seen that hat?" asked Naruto with a laugh that Sakura joined him. Sasuke forced a chuckle but there was no feeling in it. "But really it's because he's the strongest in the village and everyone respects him. He told me once he sees the whole village as his family and I thought that was really cool."

Sakura considered his words for moment, "It's a not a bad reason but it's not really a good reason either. You should probably think about it some more."

"You think?" asked Naruto rubbing his chin, "I guess I can think about it some more."

"While we are here there is something I need to bring up with the both of you," said Sasuke calmly, "Seeing as we'll be getting our first C-Rank in a few days and will most likely be required to leave the village, I want to be very clear with you both. Once we leave this village on a mission I expect professionalism from the both of you. As Hatake-sensei has said when we're on the mission we need to put aside any personal feelings towards each other and get the job done right. Do not expect me to be as cordial as I am now or as friendly. Am I clear?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke thoughtfully before giving him a serious nod of agreement, "I can agree to that. It won't be as easy for me I think but I can respect your decision."

"I understand," said Sakura really understanding exactly what he meant.

"Good," Sasuke said finally reaching his limit and accomplishing his overall task. As such he excused himself, "I have to meet with Danzo-sensei shortly and need to pick up something on my way."

"Later Teme," said Naruto with a wave.

"Bye Uchiha-san," said Sakura politely.

Once Sasuke was out of sight of the pair he had begun the trained evasion pattern as he made his way toward that day's entrance to Danzo's underground training facility. Letting lose a sigh of relief once he was underground he went straight to the holding cells.

"Cell 4 or 8," said the guard to Sasuke as he entered.

"Any fight left in either of them?" asked Sasuke coldly.

"Eight still has a little fight left in him but don't expect much," said the guard equally cold.

Sasuke nodded going straight to cell 8 and his relief from the darkness already overwhelming him. His Sharingan blazed brightly as he walked down the darkened hallway. Arriving as cell 8 he turned and peered into the darkness, the only thing visible of himself were his glowing red eyes.

The prisoner upon seeing evil red eyes staring at him through the darkness as if a predator was eying his prey could not hold back his screams of terror. Soon after, his screams changed from those of fear to those of absolute pain.

**BREAK**

"I hate these meetings," complained on Inuzuka Tsume taking her seat in the council chambers.

"They are troublesome," also complained on Nara Shikaku, "At least we don't have to deal with that even more troublesome civilian council today."

"Too true," barked Tsume with a laugh.

"What's today's agenda anyway?" asked a tired Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Long night Inoichi?" asked the Akimichi clan head.

"I have been even busier in retirement than I was when I was the actual head of the department," complained Inoichi.

"It's troublesome but even I don't know today's agenda though I have my suspicions," said Shikaku in his standard Nara sighing manner.

"And what are your suspicions?" asked Chouza of his longtime friend.

"Afternoon everyone," greeted the Hokage as he entered the room signaling for everyone to take their seats. There was a general murmur of greetings around the room towards the Hokage.

"Let this meeting officially convene, minutes will be taken by Asamiya Haruka, secretary to the Hokage. Special witnesses Sanzo Saiga-sensei, Sashin Hoko-sensei, Hatake Kakashi and Kato Atsui will provide testimony as required. Contents of this meeting are deemed classified, certain portions will be unclassified for the civilian council which will be determined post testimony," instructed the Hokage as he called the meeting to order.

"As was discussed two months ago just prior to this recent academy graduation class, a pilot program was approved for the Shinobi Institute of Performance Analysis. We're here today to discuss the preliminary results one month post phase one testing of the pilot group of Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Director Atsui if you would please begin."

Atsui stood and opened a note book, "Thank you Hokage-sama. Just to remind all of you, SIPA has a mandate to evaluate potential development paths for shinobi to pursue. It in no way guarantees the subjects will follow the recommendations provided or excellence in their chosen fields."

"That said the evaluation of Team 7 is very promising and thus far under the direction of Hatake Kakashi the team has shown great promise."

"Are the details of the evaluations available to us that we may determine their value for ourselves?" asked Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Two of the results have been classified by the Hokage as his eyes only, however we have agreed to make Haruno-san's full evaluation available to you," said Atsui as he handed a stack of booklets around to the people in the room.

"Based on the provided evaluations we've provide several recommendations. The most important of those was advice encouraging her to pursue the path of an Iryonin and a push to improve her physical conditioning. Hatake-sensei will report further on her accomplishment towards that end. I would recommend perusal of the full evaluation for a better understanding of all that was encompassed within that evaluation."

"Thank you Atsui-san," said the Hokage motioning for him to retake his seat. "Now before we hear from Hatake Kakashi we'll hear from Saiga-sensei on a graver matter. I must remind all of you that this information is strictly classified and will not be uttered outside this room."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," said Saiga standing to speak her piece. "Part of this evaluation included a psychological profile and brain scans. I am the head of the neurology department of Konoha's Hospital. I am also a board certified psychologist. It has been deemed necessary that I provide backgrounds on all of the evaluations for Team 7."

"I'll begin with Haruno-san's as you all hold her results in hand. First, she is for the most part psychologically sound. There were hints that she has an 'inner' voice that expresses some of her more personal and baser instincts which her young mind finds embarrassing. It is my opinion that this 'inner' voice will merge into her psyche as she ages and feels less embarrassment of some of her own opinions. I do not believe this poses any threat at this time. I would of course recommend a follow up evaluation in a few years to ensure it does not change into something that would be considered a threat."

"Uzumaki-san is slightly more concerning," began Saiga, "He is shockingly of sound mind which is good. The problem is that no one could be as sound of mind as Uzumaki-san is with all the hatred, isolation, and anger directed at him. It is very likely he has developed an 'Id', what you call a darker persona in which all this has been dumped upon. At this time his 'Id' is buried deep and if we're fortunate will remain so for rest of his days. It would be better if he were face down his 'Id' and integrate that into his personality. However, given his youth he would not have the skills to do so. If we do take this approach, I would highly recommend waiting until he is a bit older to force this reconciliation. There are many methods available to us when the time comes."

"Uchiha-san is the ultimate concern. It has been confirmed he is a Homicidal Sociopath. Brain scans confirm Uchiha Itachi left considerable damage to his brain and the psychological evaluation confirmed this. It has also been confirmed the five previous psychologists purposefully gave passing evaluations in spite of this. I'll turn this over to Hoko-sensei as he is this is area of specialty."

"Thank you Saiga-sensei," said Hoko standing, he was an older man with thick glasses, "Now that we have confirmed his psychology we have begun to train him appropriately for his condition to make him valuable to the village. In part thanks to the evaluation done we've been able to encourage a more logical deduction based line of thought within Uchiha-san that has worked quite well thus far. "

"Is he a danger to those around him?" asked Inoichi, himself being more familiar with the issue than most.

"It is precarious at this time. Reports from his sensei have stated he has done extremely well maintaining the façade we expect from those employed Sociopaths within the village. There have been a few times where he has had to be brought to an immediate and abrupt control by his sensei but it has been very rare he's needed to address this issue. With a few more months, I believe we'll be able to trust him to follow his training. I expect the first real test will come this week, he and his team will be taking their first C-rank mission. We've specifically targeted missions in which it is more likely they will encounter opposition based on area reconnaissance. This will help keep his desire to kill at bay."

"I have been taking a hand in his training in this regard as well," spoke up Danzo, "I would concur with his evaluation. We have been in discussion regularly regarding his development. We believe that by the time the Chuunin exam comes he should be promoted and pushed into ANBU black ops for permanent stationing and training."

"As much I personally dislike the Uchiha-clan," interrupted Hiashi, "How will this affect his image within the village?"

"He is being trained in socializing and public persona in conjunction with more appearances in public. We intend to continue with this approach but only enough ensure the village benefits from his presence. Meanwhile we can bury him deep in assassination missions," explained Hoko clinically.

"And what of the Uchiha clan? How do you intend to repopulate the clan with his issues?" asked Tsume, "I'd personally be fine if you just let them all die out."

"We will make arrangements for anonymous carriers. Our plan is to continue until four male heirs have been born to his line. Any females will of course be raised with the Uchiha name but care will have to be taken to ensure their history of inbreeding will come to an immediate end. This means marrying non-clan males into the clan as needed to suit the clan laws. Uchiha-san will have no interaction with any of his offspring to ensure he cannot cause them harm, either physical or mental. Sharingan training can be provided by Hatake-sensei as he is doing now," explained Danzo.

"Troublesome," said Shikaku starting his own input into the situation, "I take it we're not here to decide anything but merely to be informed of the situation."

"For the most part that is correct," said the Hokage motioning for Hoko and Danzo to both sit once more. "We're also going to decide how much to tell the civilian council. More importantly, we need to hear Kakashi-kun's report and decide if we want to push SIPA evaluations through to the civilian council and at what level of reimbursement we want to seek from the village coffers."

Several of the shinobi present scoffed at having to go to the civilian council with any financial matters.

"I know most of you dislike the civilian council having any input into shinobi matters but they do have value. We made a deal with them following the Kyubi's attack to allow them a vote on financial matters in exchange for them assisting to provide the emergency funding we needed to recover. Only 2 more years and the contract expires and they will have been repaid in full. Provided we can avoid any unnecessary disasters we'll be free of their influence once more," chided Sarutobi just as annoyed. The fact that he had to keep reminding them of this at least once a month did not make things any better.

"I'm still in favor of using Danzo-sama's bounty program suggestion to raise the funds sooner," said Homura.

"It puts our shinobi in unnecessary danger crossing borders like that," said the Hokage with an air of finality, "We make plenty of income from missions and the bounties we collect within our own borders."

"Yes, and 80% percent of those bounties values goes directly to the team responsible for the capture or kill of the target instead of the village," argued Homura calmly but coldly.

"We are getting off topic," said the Hokage, "let us get back to the matter at hand. Kakashi-kun, your report please."

Kakashi stood putting his book away. "The SIPA evaluations have been instrumental thus far in training my team. Having Danzo-sama working directly with Uchiha-san alone to work through his mental issues has been of tremendous value which in turn has made learning teamwork considerably easier. As a result, I've had much better training results as the number of petty arguments has been negligible. As such we've been able to focus more on strategies and combat simulations then I would have thought possible. Haruno-san's budding skill in Iryojutsu has been a boon to training as any injury has generally been healed with minimal interruption to training, this in turn has also made the training that much more fruitful as I don't have stop my students before they break limbs or stab each other in non-vital areas."

"You let your students stab each other?" interrupted Chouza.

"Only in non-vital areas, I usually step in and stop them if they aim for a vital. Haruno-san is really exceptional. Just the other day I took a kunai to the knee during a combat simulation and Haruno-san was able to heal the wound in minutes allowing me to rejoin the simulation that much faster."

"Like Uchiha-san's training with Danzo, Haruno-san's training at the hospital has been of huge benefit. It has allowed me to teach them some abilities as a group as opposed to having to train them each in individual skills in addition. Once Haruno-san and Uchiha-san go to their own training it allows me to work with Uzumaki-san one on one as he does not have a specialized training area."

"Has he developed any skills of value or note?" asked Koharu. It was clear on her face she didn't expect much.

"Most of our time has been spent working on his chakra control, Taijutsu combinations, and focusing exercises as recommended by SIPA. He has shown an uncanny ability for learning Shoheki Jutsu" reported Kakashi getting a nod from the Hokage letting him know to end his report there.

"Not bad," said Koharu clearly not pleased, "However, if that is the extent of what our Jinchuriki has learned then perhaps SIPA was not sufficient or you are not sufficient as a sensei."

"There is a reason I classified Uzumaki-san's SIPA report and why this is all that I'm allowing Kakashi to report," said Sarutobi irritably. He knew that he's basically told them that Naruto was capable of more but was not going to inform them.

"I see," said Koharu unhappily.

"Thank you for your report Kakashi," said the Hokage allowing the man to sit and resume reading his little orange book.

"Now, how much do we want the civilian council to know?" asked the Hokage to the room in general.

"They are going to want the Uchiha's file," said Shikaku thoughtfully, "We'll have to redact his entire psychological profile and eliminate any information that would point to him being a serial killer. It'll be troublesome either way."

"If we do that then we'll have to do it for all three of them," said Inoichi, "We'll also have to give them something for the Uzumaki boy. Something not classified, perhaps a false report?"

"A sound plan Inoichi-san, Shikaku-san," said the Hokage, "Atsui-san, can you prepare something?"

"I can but I'll tell you upfront I don't like having my hard work slandered like this," said Atsui letting his irritation show.

"I understand," said Sarutobi, "I don't care for it much myself but it is a necessary evil."

"How much value do we see in this process?" asked Shikaku.

"I would recommend making this is a requirement of all teams following their passing of their sensei's personal examination. I would also suggest this first evaluation be at the village's expense," was Danzo's immediate response.

"I am inclined to agree with Danzo, however, these evaluations are very costly, nearly 100,000 ryo per day per person," said Sarutobi earning several grumbles from the assembled councilmen.

"The civilian council's purse strings will be very difficult to pry open at that rate of expense," said Chouza, "however, what if we were to deduct a portion of the expense from the Genin's mission pay. It may take a few years of missions to pay it off but if these evaluations help them make Chuunin that much faster, then they are that much more valuable to the village long term."

"A sound proposal," said Hiashi "I would imagine many of our families would also be willing to foot a portion of the bill though I understand not all could afford such."

"Also sound," said the Hokage, "We could probably do a combination of both suggestions. I would also recommend we make the villages coverage a bit higher for orphans to alleviate some of their expenses as once they make Genin their village orphan stipend ends."

The clan heads considered it as that would make the cost to them that much harder to bear.

"I would approve of this plan," Shikaku finally spoke up, "once we get some form of approval through the civilian council, how would we go about having the current Genin evaluated?"

"Let's focus first on the approval," said Sarutobi, "then we can look at getting those Genin most likely to compete in the Chuunin exams evaluated within the next two months."

"How many Genin teams do we expect to compete?" asked Inoichi.

"Best estimate would be around 7 teams," said Homura, "I would expect less than half of those would make it beyond the first round."

"So do we limit it to those most likely to succeed?" asked Koharu.

"It will have to be considered carefully," said Sarutobi, "We'll know more once we know who intends to nominate their teams. I know my son Asuma intends to nominate his team and I also know he's already pestering me about getting his Genin into SIPA."

"So we'll have to meet with the Jounin sensei as soon as this measure passes to find out who intends to nominate their team. Anyone unsure of putting their team up will be last to put their Genin into SIPA if they even have enough time remaining before the start of the exams. We have to consider also there is only so much time to make use of the SIPA evaluations before the exams begin," said Homura.

"We'll have to meet the civilian council immediately then," said Shikaku with a groan of annoyance.

"I'll put it on the books for tomorrow morning," said the Hokage, "Atsui, please have the doctored reports ready by then. For now, dismissed."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Big thanks to my new beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

A/N: I'm starting to get annoyed by all the "board certified psychologists" that read this story telling me I'm using the term sociopath incorrectly. If you really want a psychological profile to compare him to, look up Dexter Morgan. So please, unless you're an actual psychologist shut up and just enjoy the story or stop reading it altogether.

"Time for a little good news bad news," said Asuma as he approached his team, a lit cigarette resting at the corner of his mouth.

"Troublesome," complained Shikamaru sitting up and thus bringing an end to his cloud watching.

"It's not about lunch is it?" asked Chouji as he munched on his chips.

"Stop thinking with your stomach and you stop saying everything is 'troublesome'," ordered a very bossy Yamanaka Ino.

"Stop being so bossy Ino," ordered Asuma calmly.

However to the three assembled genin it was like a slap to their faces. Asuma had never told Ino to stop bossing them around before.

"Troublesome," sighed Shikamaru getting the impression he was not going to enjoy this day.

Asuma smiled slightly feeling pleased that he'd surprised them. He'd seen how well Kakashi's brats reacted when given a direct order and figured it was time he get on to it as well. "Ino, you're not the boss, I'm the boss. You follow, I lead. I'm not going to bring this up again."

Ino nodded once looking down slightly ashamed.

"Shikamaru," said Asuma, "not everything is troublesome. Today's discussion will be but I don't really care."

"Chouji, I know you need the calories for your clan techniques but eating during team meetings will no longer be tolerated. I expect you to have eaten all your required calories prior to your arrival for team meetings. Going forward, if I catch you eating during team meetings I'm going to confiscate the food and make you watch as I eat it in front of you," said Asuma.

Chouji paled considerably swallowing the food in his mouth and immediately putting away his remaining chips.

"Good," said Asuma smirking. "Now I have news. First, let me tell you about a little experience I had. So, about a week ago before our team meeting I did a favor for Hatake Kakashi. This favor had me and another chuunin helping him and his team with a combat simulation, specifically we were tasked with trying to eliminate a target while Kakashi and his team defended the target. So it was one jounin and chuunin versus one jounin and three academy-fresh genin. How do you think it went?"

Shikamaru clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I'm guessing you brought this up because you lost."

"Correct," said Asuma. "Now why am I bringing this up with you?"

"Because you don't think we'd be able to do the same," said Shikamaru. "What did they do? What strategy was employed? How much of the work was done by the genin and how much was the jounin?"

"We also have a different skill set than they do," said Shikamaru continuing. "Where their team may be more suited toward protection detail our team is more suited to capture and interrogation."

"I can't really tell you what they did as that would be cheating. What I can tell you is that they have trained very hard where you have not. It's not a matter of what this team is better suited to compared to what their team is suited to. It is strictly about training and the fact that I've allowed you three way too much slack."

"So what's the plan Asuma-sensei," asked Chouji nervously.

"You three will be going to SIPA," said Asuma with a grin, "And let me be clear now, it is extremely important you take this as seriously as possible."

"Was that the good news or the bad news?" asked Shikamaru clearly not trusting Asuma.

"That was the good news," said Asuma with a grin.

"So what's the bad news?" asked Ino with a thick gulp of nervousness.

Asuma grinned wider. "The results are going to be given to me, the hokage, and..." he paused to laugh. "your parents."

Shikamaru paled instantly. "Not her, please anyone but her."

"So you'd better take this seriously because I had to pull some serious strings to get you guys in there first," said Asuma.

"I though Sakura-chan already went through it?" asked Ino.

"Her team was sent through as the pilot group so it could have results put up to the council for financial approvals to the get program up and going," explained Asuma. "Pops only got it approved this morning and you guys are the first in starting tomorrow. I'll take you all over there shortly. Chouji, you start tomorrow morning at 5:00 AM, Shikamaru, you're the next day and Ino the day after that."

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru with a groan.

"What is this SIPA thing anyway?" asked Chouji.

"I'll explain as we walk," said Asuma ushering his students out of the training grounds and towards the village.

**BREAK**

Kakashi and his team trudged through the village gates on their return to the village after their first C-rank mission to Nami no Kuni. Kakashi was his usual calm and collected self as he walked behind his team with his nose in his book.

It was his three students' various moods that were of note to everyone they passed. One was calm, one was nervously looking between the other two teammates and the final member looked outright furious. What would surprise most was that Naruto, the most happy-go-lucky person in the village, was the one with the dark cloud over his head.

"The hokage has been expecting you," said the gate guard with a nod to Kakashi.

Kakashi spared the man a brief glance and nod as he continued walking with his book open in front of him.

It seemed like the longest walk in village history to Sakura. The entire trip back had been taxing her nerves as she waiting for the inevitable conflict between her teammates even with Kakashi's assurances they would remain professional.

Kakashi put his book away as the group entered the central administration building. It was on their walk up to the hokage's office that Kakashi spoke, "After we report, we'll take a week off of team activity so you can all cool off. Sasuke and Sakura, you'll continue your training with your tutors. Naruto, you and I will resume working together."

Naruto responded with a rough nod and grunt while Sasuke and Sakura quietly acknowledged the man's orders.

"Team 7 reporting in from a successful C-rank mission," said Kakashi once they were finally allowed into the hokage's office.

"Welcome back," said the hokage trying to be friendly but unable to miss the darkened mood of one of the team's members and the nervousness of another.

"Mission number 11854, C-rank escort and protection detail for one bridge builder Tazuna to Nami no Kuni. Leaving the village my team took up a loose manji formation around the client. Sasuke took advanced lead while I took up a trail position. Naruto created a perimeter using his kage bunshin and creating an additional layer of protection for Tazuna-san by having two additional clones stay with him at all times in order to erect a barrier at the first sign of attack," reported Kakashi pausing to allow the hokage to process the basic information.

The hokage nodded shortly after allowing the report to continue.

"We were three days out from the village when we were attacked by Meizu and Gozu, the acclaimed Demon Brothers," stated Kakashi as he removed two scrolls from his pouch and set them on the hokage's desk. "They were hiding in a water puddle that Sasuke easily recognized as a poorly executed genjutsu. As he passed them he suddenly reached inside their genjutsu to electrocute them both with teiza-sha no jutsu (tazer or electric stunner).

"I ordered Naruto and Sakura to barrier themselves and Tazuna for a short time while Sasuke and I interrogated the two men. We found out that both men were hired by Gato Corporation to eliminate the bridge builder. We also found out that both men were part of a team under the lead of Momochi Zabuza. Unfortunately, they did manage to hold out on one piece of information that would bite us later. I decided that given the time constraints we'd gotten sufficient information from the pair." Kakashi paused for a moment as he glanced briefly at Sasuke sending a silent message to the hokage in doing so. "They were eliminated, heads are in the scrolls on your desk and I had Sasuke burn the bodies to ash."

The hokage nodded his acknowledgment once more.

"I confronted Tazuna-san to verify the information which he immediately confessed. I made the determination to continue the mission in spite of it now being A-rank."

"I assume you advised Tazuna-san he would be billed with penalties?" asked the hokage interrupting.

"I did," said Kakashi. "He agreed in the process of begging us to continue."

"And the decision to continue?"

"I have trained my team specifically for this scenario to occur. I was absolutely confident they could handle anything that came at us," said Kakashi without any doubt.

"Very well, proceed," said the hokage relighting his pipe.

"It was two days later we were attacked a few miles from Tazuna-san's home by Momochi Zabuza directly. Following the standard procedure established through training, Naruto erected a double layer barrier surrounding himself and Sakura as well as the client. Zabuza used Kirigakura no Jutsu but using my Sharingan as well as Sasuke's we were able to see through the mist."

"Naruto, your barriers, what did you use?" asked hokage.

"I used two clones to immediately put up a daburu chakra shoheki around Tazuna-jiji. Then two more clones put up a kaze shoheki around Sakura-chan, me and the barrier with Tazuna-jiji. I then sent out clones to keep an eye but with the mist they were basically useless and were killed fast. I'm pretty sure Zabuza was really pissed at me," finished Naruto but not without directing a very angry glare at Sasuke the entire time.

"I assume there is a reason Naruto-kun is unreasonably angry with Sasuke?" asked the hokage.

"We'll get to that," said Kakashi with a sigh.

"Very well, continue," said the hokage puffing calmly on his pipe.

"After a prolonged engagement, we were able to put Zabuza into position to be eliminated. It was at this point we were interrupted by a shinobi posing as a Kiri oinin. He placed Zabuza into a death-like state using senbon. Before I could check and verify his death the oinin picked up Zabuza and vanished. It was a very clever ploy.

"At that point my team withdrew to Tazuna-san's home to recover. I'd nearly depleted my chakra reserves and Uchiha-san was pretty beat up from the encounter. Fortunately Sakura-chan has taken extraordinarily well to her iryonin training and was able to reduce my recovery time by at least half. I used the time to work with my team in planning our next encounter as we would now have to deal with Zabuza and his accomplice. We expected the attack to occur at the bridge but we also took precautions to ensure Tazuna-san's family was protected at all times. Once again we can thank Naruto for his clones, it allowed us to place a great number of sentries all around Tazuna-san's property."

"Well done," said Sarutobi with a big of pride and hoping to break Naruto out of his foul mood.

Sadly Naruto didn't react beyond glancing at the hokage momentarily before returning his glare at Sasuke.

"Anyway," said Kakashi resuming the conversation, "as I said before, I took the opportunity to plan our next encounter which I believed was most likely to occur at the bridge. On the third night, Naruto had an altercation with Tazuna-san's grandson. In his anger Naruto told the boy off and stomped out the house to cool off."

For an instant the hokage had a horrible feeling that Naruto's anger towards Sasuke may have to do with that child. If Sasuke had killed the boy... Naruto's anger would have been uncontainable.

"Naruto," said Kakashi, "please tell the hokage about your encounter in the forest."

Naruto growled at Sasuke before turning towards the hokage and took a few very deep breaths in a poor attempt to calm himself. "I trained that night, probably too hard. I fell asleep out there. When I woke up the next morning there was a girl standing over me, she woke me actually." Naruto paused as his breath shuddered slightly. "Haku was nice. She told me she was out there picking herbs to help a sick friend. I helped her out. We talked, and eventually she asked about what I was doing there. I told her I needed to get stronger. Then she said something I don't think I'll ever forget. She said that a person is strongest when they have someone precious to protect, and it made sense to me. I really understood it just then. I found a truth in her words, I felt them in here," he clutched his chest and heart, "and then she left. Shocked me though when as she left she said she was actually a boy. I'm still confused on that one."

The hokage chuckled at Naruto's joke. Then he noticed Naruto suddenly become much more serious and the anger and killing intent he suddenly started radiating again startled him.

Kakashi put a gentle hand on Naruto's shoulder causing the boy to calm and settle for glaring at Sasuke once more.

"It was five days after that Zabuza attacked," said Kakashi. "Just as in the first fight Naruto erected his barriers around the client and Sakura. But because of the presence of the oinin I authorized Naruto to give full assistance to Uchiha-san in confronting him."

"Uchiha-san will report what happened next," said Kakashi.

"I engaged the oinin first in taijutsu to gauge his speed and strength. He was slightly faster but my Sharingan gave me an edge in dealing with him. We were in a stalemate momentarily when he used a hyoton jutsu with one handed seals," explained Sasuke as clinical as possible. "Uzumaki-san provided ranged support as best he could. He sent in multiple clones and provided substitutions as needed to avoid any possible lethal blows. Eventually the oinin was able to erect some manner of ice mirror barrier trapping me inside and making himself untouchable from the outside. The oinin's speed increased dramatically, even though my Sharingan could see and anticipate the attacks I did not possess the speed to dodge all of the hits.

"Uzumaki-san, in what I believe was frustration, came inside the mirrors eventually to attempt to assist. He did surprisingly well in avoiding the oinin's senbon. Unfortunately the oinin finally managed to hit me in the neck placing me, I believe, a similar deathlike state as he did to Zabuza on our first encounter."

"Naruto, please pick up the story here," interrupted Kakashi.

"When that... when he went down I thought for a minute I'd lost a teammate. Someone I am supposed to protect and be able to trust and rely on. I used... that," said Naruto giving the hokage a poignant look that spoke volumes.

"I see," said the hokage giving Kakashi a glance before looking back to Naruto.

"What?" asked Sakura letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"Naruto, you really should tell your team at the very least," said Kakashi calmly.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi before looking back at the hokage.

"It's okay Naruto," said the hokage.

Naruto then shook his head and glared at Sasuke. "Not him!"

Kakashi sighed. "This will not end well."

"Very well, Naruto continue your story without the classified details," said the hokage.

Sasuke then began to leak a very subtle killing intent sparking Naruto to unleash his own directed back.

"Enough, both of you," ordered Kakashi harshly.

"I defeated the oinin, tied and bound him including a chakra seal I had learned that week," said Naruto in almost a growl. "He was no longer a threat. I carried him over by Sakura and put him inside another barrier setup both inner and outer.

"I did my best to stay out of the way until the fog cleared. When it did Kakashi-sensei had killed Zabuza. Seeing everything clear I canceled all my clones and let the various barriers drop. Sakura-chan went to check on Sasuke. When she said he was alive I felt relieved. It was then that Gato showed up with an army of goons and cheap ass samurai."

"It should be mentioned that while all of this was happening Naruto's clones had prevented a kidnapping attempt on Inari and Tsunami," added Kakashi.

"Continue," said Sarutobi.

"Meanwhile, back on the bridge Naruto's clones and I decimated Gato's goons. I personally killed Gato," explained Kakashi setting three additional scrolls on the hokage's desk.

Kakashi nudged Naruto to continue.

"I thought it was over, I thought we won," said Naruto bitterly. "When I went back check on my prisoner I arrived just in time to see Sasuke kill him. He just slit his throat. He was already beaten. He was captured and he... He just killed him for no reason. But the look in Sasuke's eye, it was sick and then Sasuke just started stabbing the dead oinin over and over again. Kakashi-sensei finally pulled Sasuke off. The mask had fallen off the oinin at some point. It was Haku." Naruto could hardly hold back his tears.

"He was my enemy," said Sasuke coolly. "We were told to give no quarter."

"We were told to capture if possible!" shouted Naruto barely restraining himself.

Sasuke blatantly ignored him reverting into his darker self.

"Sasuke did exceed his mission authority," said Kakashi.

"Did the boy, Haku, have any value?" asked Sarutobi.

"It is highly likely he had information from his association with Zabuza. Which means information on Kiri," said Kakashi sadly.

Sarutobi frowned. "You will be reprimanded in your record and you forfeit all mission pay."

Sasuke clicked his tongue arrogantly. Then he had the most intense and massive killing intent he'd ever felt concentrated on him by the hokage. He saw his death several times over.

Sakura meanwhile fainted dead away.

Naruto didn't even flinch, which surprised Kakashi and the hokage both.

"Know your place genin," said Sarutobi not so calmly. "You are also suspended from team 7 for 3 weeks effective immediately." He then took a piece of paper and wrote something down before putting it in an envelope and stamping it with the hokage's seal. He then handed the envelope to Sasuke. "Report to Danzo immediately and give him that."

Sasuke took the envelope without a word and walked away.

Once the door closed Sarutobi let out a sigh. "That boy is a problem."

Naruto though was still angry. "That's it? A slap on the wrist?"

"He failed to follow orders," said Sarutobi. "That is the maximum punishment I can give him. Killing a foreign shinobi, prisoner or not is not a crime."

"That's crap jiji," said Naruto unhappily.

"I agree, it is crap," said Sarutobi. "But the law exists for a reason. Our rules of conduct exist for a reason."

"But you're hokage, you make the rules," said Naruto.

"If only that were true Naruto-kun," said Sarutobi. "I'm sorry you had to lose someone who inspired you so. It's not fair. But that doesn't change the value of his words to you. It doesn't change your truth."

Naruto looked down sadly. "I can't trust him ever again, can I?"

"That's for you to decide," said Kakashi. "But remember my speech to you on your first day. When we're on a mission it is important you set aside your personal feelings to get the job done."

"I know, but this isn't about personal feelings. He can't be trusted. He didn't follow your orders. He also killed someone that was not a threat. What's to stop him from putting the kunai in me or Sakura-chan's back next time?" Naruto argued back.

Sarutobi sighed heavily. "You make a valid point Naruto-kun. But I would ask you give him one more chance. The chuunin selection exam is coming soon and I won't be able to find you a suitable replacement in time if I were to remove him. Do you think you can deal with him until then?"

Naruto actually thought about it for a few minutes before answering. "I suppose but I'll tell you now, if he tries to hurt me or Sakura-chan I'll kill him where he stands."

"Agreed," said Sarutobi without pause or thought. "Now Kakashi, please wake your other student. Naruto, you said you'd tell her about your secret."

"Do I have to?" asked Naruto nervously. Now that the issue with Sasuke had been addressed he felt relief. It was even more so now that Sasuke was no longer around. That anger he had felt was now just sadness for the lost 'almost' friend.

"It would help you more than you know if you did," said Sarutobi in his normal grandfatherly way that tended to make Naruto feel guilty even when he hadn't actually done anything.

"Fine, but if she hates me I'm blaming you," said Naruto grouchily.

"She won't," said Sarutobi. "Try to have a little faith in your teammate."

Naruto glared at Sarutobi with one raised eyebrow as if to say, 'didn't we just go over that'.

"Welcome back Sakura-chan," said Sarutobi. "I'm sorry about earlier. Uchiha crossed a line."

"I understand Hokage-sama," said Sakura nervously as she noticed Sasuke was no longer in the room.

"Anyway, Naruto here has something he'd like to discuss with you," said Sarutobi leaving no room for Naruto to wriggle out of it anymore.

"So, earlier I told them I used 'that'. And we basically skipped over what 'that' is," began Naruto.

"So what is 'that'?"

"This is going to suck," whined Naruto pulling his hair and scratching his head suddenly. "Okay, so I have kyuubi sealed in me," he blurted with a cringe.

"Huh?" asked Sakura confused. "But I thought Yondaime-sama..."

"You can't kill them," said Naruto. "Kami I wish you could."

"Is that why you get those stares?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, unfortunately," said Naruto with a sigh. "Dumb-asses, don't know the difference between me and demon. Like pissing me off if I was a demon is a great idea."

"People are stupid Naruto," said Kakashi. "They are little more than cattle when given a little information and no comprehension."

"But you and jiji aren't stupid," defended Naruto.

"A person is smart, people are stupid," said Kakashi reiterating his point. "One person can understand something and have it explained. People hear something and tend to talk and distort and make a complete mess of the truth."

"That sucks," complained Naruto.

"Agreed," said Kakashi and the hokage at the same time.

"So Naruto has the kyuubi sealed in him but he gets treated like he is the kyuubi?" asked Sakura still trying to process the information.

"Exactly," said Kakashi and the hokage once more in sync.

"That's awful," said Sakura indignantly on behalf of her teammate.

"Thank you! I've been saying that all along," said Naruto loudly and very proud of his teammate for coming to that conclusion.

"So, on the bridge, that really horrible feeling..." said Sakura with a shiver.

"Yeah, that was me using its chakra. I've never done that before. It was... Weird," explained Naruto. After a pause he shivered once more. "I was so powerful but I was also so angry... So much anger and hatred in its chakra. I think I'm going to have to be very careful using it in the future. I think if I used too much I might lose myself to it. It's really kind of scary now that I think about it."

"That is very wise of you Naruto-kun," said Sarutobi feeling proud of his young genin. "However, you're going to have to learn to use its power Naruto. Never waste a resource."

Naruto nodded once understanding completely.

"Anyway, you and Kakashi can work on that later. Sakura-chan, I hope you understand that this knowledge of Naruto-kun is very highly classified. Revealing this information to anyone is punishable by death."

Sakura nodded once. It was yet another burden she would have to carry, another secret to bury deep.

"The five scrolls are the heads of the four shinobi we killed and the body of Gato. I figure you can send an infiltration specialist posing as Gato and clean the little fucker's accounts out. Maybe get us out from under the civilian council's financial thumb so to speak. The bounties on the others will be split with my team."

Sarutobi nodded once. "Congratulations you two on your first A-rank completion. Go see the quartermaster for you pay disbursement. You'll get your bounty disbursement in a week."

"Later jiji," said Naruto feeling a lot better.

**BREAK**

Sasuke was fuming mad when he reached Danzo. He'd never been so humiliated and that fool hokage had only made it worse by punishing him. He couldn't let that... That... Haku live. He'd had the gall to think he could defeat an Uchiha. That couldn't have gone unpunished. Sasuke did what was right.

Sasuke handed the letter to Danzo roughly. While Danzo read, Sasuke stood there stewing in his rage.

"Clearly our training needs to be stepped up," said Danzo burning the letter in an ashtray on his desk. "You're mine for the next three weeks. Let's see if we can't fix your issues with following orders."

Sasuke had a black hood draped over his head a moment later followed by harsh hit to the head leaving him unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan – This one's for you my friend.

Hiashi had been very impatient for the last 3 weeks. He was not a man that was used to having to wait on anything. That was not to say he was not patient in general but this particular desire had made him very impatient. He was currently awaiting the SIPA results for both of his daughters. Getting Hinata evaluated was easy enough as her team was assigned to attend. Getting Hanabi evaluated was a whole other issue. He had to grease many palms with a great deal of funds to get her the access to their evaluation tools.

"Welcome Hiashi," greeted the hokage congenially. Yuuhi Kurenai sat in one of the chairs waiting for the evaluation to began.

"Hokage-sama," he responded politely.

"I understand you went around several people's back to have your youngest evaluated before we've even finished with the evaluations of the various teams we expect to attend the chuunin exams," said the hokage nonchalantly.

"That is correct," said Hiashi, "I know there is only one other team expected to be evaluated before the chuunin exams and that team is in poor standing as it is. Six attempts and six failures correct?"

"True enough," the hokage chuckled. "I do not mind the extra funding SIPA received as a result."

"I did not think you would be too upset by it."

"I'm not."

"He may not be but I am," said Kurenai finally joining the conversation. "I had to wait an extra week to get Hinata's results because of your nonsense."

"Anyway, the evaluator for both of your daughters should be here soon. Fushi-san has already told me the reviews of Hinata and Hanabi would be done separately. After which we will have a sit down with just the three of us as you made a rather unusual request of the evaluator," Sarutobi explained. He was leaning back in his chair with his pipe in hand.

"I understand," said Hiashi with a firm nod of acceptance though not apologizing in the slightest.

Kurenai scoffed choosing to remain quiet so long as the man remained in the room.

Sarutobi reached across his desk and pushed the intercom, "Please send in Hyuuga Hinata and Fushi Ringo."

The doors opened and the two requested individuals entered. The former walked in nervously while the later walked with purpose.

"Welcome back Fushi-san. Hello Hinata-chan," greeted the hokage of the pair, "Please sit."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," said Fushi sitting rather stiffly.

"You may begin when ready," said Sarutobi blandly but kindly. This would be the twelfth time he had been through one of these.

Fushi handed each person a booklet of about 50 pages.

"We broke the testing into three main areas, Physical, Mental and Chakra. I'll be explaining the results for each section in brief. First I will explain strengths and weaknesses of each area and then recommendations for training in each area. I will end with a potential career path recommendation. If you require any clarification you can interrupt if needed or simply refer to the full evaluation you each hold now. Any questions before we begin?"

Hiashi gave pause before nodding his assent. He wanted to ask about the additional request he made but that would have to wait for now.

"Physical," Fushi began. "Hyuuga-san is just above moderate physical condition. Her flexibility is exceptional and her strength and stamina are both moderate. Her reflexes are just above moderate. Her diet is well balanced and maintained. Her sense of taste and smell are both moderate."

"Training recommendations are as follows. Given her exceptional flexibility, we believe she is completely unsuited to the traditional Hyuuga 'hard' style jyuuken. Because of this she would perform better if she used a 'soft' style jyuuken."

Hiashi was nearly instantly very red in the face it was only a look from Sarutobi that prevented him from assaulting the evaluator.

Hinata meanwhile was sinking further and further into her coat.

"We recognize that the Hyuuga clan does not have a 'soft' style jyuuken so it may be necessary to make one. We are of the opinion that there are many Hyuuga that would benefit from a 'soft' style as opposed to the indoctrinated 'hard' style."

This was not something Hiashi expected or wanted to hear. This scientist was criticizing his clan's traditions without any concern or forethought.

"How dare you?" Hiashi finally burst.

"I dare nothing," said Fushi. "This is based purely on empirical data and research. Whether you listen to our recommendations or not is up to you but do not waste your anger on us for providing an unbiased evaluation."

"Fushi-san speaks true Hiashi," said Sarutobi trying to assuage the man. "You don't have to like what is said here but you should listen in full. Besides, your clan's refusal to create a 'soft' style of the jyuuken has been criticized for generations. This is not the first you've heard this."

Hiashi huffed once. "Fine, proceed."

Fushi nodded once before speaking. "Mental. We administered several tests to gauge both mental acuity and personality in addition to a psychological profile.

"Hyuuga-san scored well on her intelligence quotient test coming in just above average with a 117. Her memory is moderate and her synaptic rate is slightly above moderate, most likely a result of the byakugan needing a higher rate of synaptic response to interpret all the information.

"We conducted two different personality tests. First, she is a Type B personality which is fairly rare amongst shinobi. The important detail to this is that when faced with competition she generally does not care about winning but more enjoying the activity.

"She is a very slight extravert. She enjoys the company of small groups of people but is easily overwhelmed by large groups often causing her to become very shy. She relies on her senses to perceive the world around her. She is also very feeling in making judgments and decisions.

"Her psychological evaluation is a bit more concerning. She shows signs of emotional abuse and neglect perpetrated by her family, specifically at the hands of the clan elders and to a lesser extent her father. It has resulted in a crushing shyness and self doubt."

"Now see here..."

"No," said Fushi coldly. "These facts are irrefutable. I'm not here to insult you or you lack of compassion or your complete lack of parental skills. I'm here to relay facts. What you do with this information is again up to you."

Hiashi at that point was barely able to restrain himself.

"Training recommendations are as follows. Improving her ability to make decisions based on logic will serve her well. Books on anatomy, botany, and possible medical texts would serve her well."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at that. It was similar to the recommendation given for Haruno Sakura.

"It is also highly recommended Hyuuga-san be removed from the Hyuuga household and be given counseling to deal with her emotional issues."

"Hiashi," said Sarutobi preemptively. "Calm yourself Hiashi."

Hiashi sneered in contempt but remained silent.

Kurenai naturally smirked feeling no small amount of vindication.

"Chakra," said Fushi without missing a beat. "We tested for the various chakra affinities both major and minor. Hyuuga-san has a moderated affinity to water. Her chakra is well balanced between spiritual and physical. On the spiritual side she has a moderate affinity to iryojutsu and on the physical side she has a moderate affinity to taijutsu and a slightly below moderate affinity to shape manipulation. She has a very strong bloodline affinity. She has a moderate affinity to fuinjutsu."

Hiashi was actually pleased by this information though only temporarily.

"Training recommendations are as follows. Iryojutsu is recommended. Some elemental training would not hurt her development. With her strong taijutsu affinity a proper 'soft' style of taijutsu would greatly benefit her.

"Hyuuga-san has potential to be an exceptional combat medic given her potential for both iryojutsu and taijutsu. Or, if she is given a chance to learn an appropriate taijutsu she could become an exceptional taijutsu specialist. Both paths are viable but each also has its own challenges. However, if her emotional problems are not resolved in the immediate future, her growth will be forever stunted."

Hinata sat silent in her seat weeping. She knew she was damaged but this was almost too brutal.

"Kurenai," spoke the hokage solemnly. "Why don't you take Hinata-chan for a walk? I'm sure you two have much to discuss in regards to her training."

"Right away Hokage-sama," said Kurenai with a small bow. She then stood and escorted Hinata out of the office.

"We'll bring Hanabi in shortly. Fushi, please excuse us for a moment. I'll call you back in with Hanabi-chan," said the hokage looking to Hiashi. "So, what do you think? Were they accurate?"

"I believe I have wasted a large sum of money," said Hiashi irritably.

"They haven't been wrong yet," said the hokage. "So, should I remove your daughter from your care? I know you have been in mourning for your late wife but 9 years is quite enough don't you think?"

Hiashi sneered angrily, "How I raise my children is my business. Stay out of clan affairs."

"Ah, but you were the one that made this a village issue by placing your daughter in SIPA, partly at the villages expense."

Hiashi's eyes widened very slightly, "You are playing a dangerous game."

"No game," said Sarutobi turning suddenly very serious and very cold. "I've long grown tired of your clan's stubborn traditions ruining the future of many shinobi. You've been advised a great many times in the past by taijutsu experts, that even your best jyuuken users could not defeat, that you need to adapt a 'soft' style to compliment your 'hard' style. You've been told multiple times you need to discontinue use of the Hyuuga Soke no Juinjutsu. Jiraiya has volunteered to create a new fuinjutsu to protect your entire clan, not just the branch family but you and your elders insist on continuing what roughly equates to slavery. Need I remind you slavery is strictly outlawed in Hi no Kuni. The Daimyo's patience is running thin with this issue as it is."

"And you would interfere with clan rights? You would violate the clan charter with Konoha?"

"Not me," said Sarutobi sliding a scroll across the desk.

Hiashi only needed to glance at the Daimyo's seal on the scroll to know he was in for some very unpleasant changes. "Why now?"

"I'm done defending your clan," said Sarutobi. "I received that girl's report a week ago. It came about an hour before the Daimyo's latest demand for justification again. You have no one to blame but yourself and your stubborn clan's unwillingness to adapt and change."

"You would do this over one evaluation of one girl?"

"I cannot claim to follow the Will of Fire instilled in me by the shodaime and nidaime hokage if I did not. But it is not just her, your nephew Neji's report was much more concerning."

"You would risk our clan's defection?"

"Let me be clear," said the hokage with an edge of death in his voice. "You attempt a coup or to defect en mass, I will salt the earth with your ashes and let those remaining loyal rebuild your clan as I dictate. No more shall this be tolerated."

Hiashi knew a loss when he saw it. "The elders will slaughter the branch family for this. They will assume they caused this to happen. You would have that on your conscience?"

"Read it," said Sarutobi pointing at the scroll.

Hiashi grimaced as he picked it up and broke the seal.

Sarutobi seemed to take a perverse pleasure in watching Hiashi's face darken in anger then pale in fear.

When Hiashi finally rolled the scroll up and tucked it into his yukata, Sarutobi spoke. "As you can see, the Daimyo has been quite thorough."

"Quite thorough indeed," said Hiashi.

"I expect the formula to Hyuuga Soke no Juinjutsu to be delivered by end of business today. If not I will consider it an act of open rebellion," said Sarutobi coldly.

"This will not be forgotten," said Hiashi equally as cold.

"I expect in a generation it will be celebrated," said Sarutobi with a devious grin.

"Celebrated for the destruction of the clan, I should think not," said Hiashi.

"Celebrated for the salvation of the clan," said Sarutobi without a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Time will tell," said Sarutobi effectively ending the conversation. He then reached towards the intercom switch, "Send in Hanabi-chan and Fushi-san."

**BREAK**

"It's okay Hinata-chan," soothed Kurenai. After listening to the evaluation results she'd brought Hinata back to her apartment so they could talk in more depth. But first she had to get the girl to calm down.

"I'm worthless and broken," choked Hinata through her sobs. "How can it ever be okay?"

"I know it was harsh Hinata but stop thinking about the negatives," said Kurenai calmly.

"It's all negative," sobbed Hinata. "I'm a failure to my clan's traditions. I'm an emotion liability. How can I ever be a good shinobi?"

"Hinata-chan," said Kurenai calmly, "you need to stop that line of thought. Think it through logically."

Hinata sniffled a few times trying to bring her emotions under control.

"You are not a failure to your clan's traditions, they failed you because they could not adapt to you. You are like your water affinity. Which is why a soft style is recommended. A soft style which your clan's stubborn traditions have failed to create," explained Kurenai.

Hinata sniffled a few more times before reluctantly nodding. "Why doesn't my father see it that way?"

"Like your clan's traditions, your father is also very stubborn," said Kurenai. "He is frustrated because he is a failure. Not because you are a failure. He failed to recognize that the 'hard' style of jyuuken did not, does not suit your body type. He failed to create a style that would allow you to excel."

"But he's always calling me a failure, the elders too," said Hinata with a fresh bout of tears welling in her eyes.

"That is another failure of your clan and father," said Kurenai with a bit more venom behind her words than previous. "No parent or adult should ever speak to a child that way. It is a parent's duty to protect and care for their child. You should have been reassured growing up that you would be the amazing girl I see you as now. It will take time Hinata-chan but I promise we'll work through your emotional issues together."

Hinata nodded a few tears dripping from her eyes. It was only a slight but gentle smile for Kurenai that let the elder woman breathe in slight relief.

"Now, what were the positives?" asked Kurenai with a smirk for her young charge.

"Iryonin training," stuttered Hinata. She had to sniffle once more but this time it was followed by a small smile.

"It's something you've always wanted no?" asked Kurenai with a smile for the girl.

Hinata nodded vigorously.

"Well, we'll get that sorted out tomorrow," said Kurenai. "Why don't you stay here with me tonight? We'll have our own little slumber party."

Hinata dove at Kurenai hugging her fiercely. The girl had never been so grateful for getting the greatest sensei ever.

**BREAK**

"We broke the testing into three main areas, Physical, Mental and Chakra. I'll be explaining the results for each section in brief. First I will explain strengths and weaknesses of each area and then recommendations for training in each area. I will end with a potential career path recommendation. If you require any clarification you can interrupt if needed or simply refer to the full evaluation you each hold now. Any questions before we begin?

"Physical," began Fushi. "Hyuuga-san is just above moderate physical condition. Her flexibility is moderate and her strength and stamina are slightly above moderate. Her reflexes are just above moderate. Her diet is well balanced and maintained. Her sense of taste and smell are both moderate.

"Training recommendations are as follows. Continued work in the 'hard' style of jyuuken is recommended for her strength and flexibility."

Hiashi nodded very pleased with this knowledge. This was what he expected of a Hyuuga child.

"Mental," continued Fushi without pause. "We administered several tests to gauge both mental acuity and personality in addition to a psychological profile.

"Hyuuga-san scored moderately on her intelligence quotient test coming in average with a 105. Her memory is moderate and her synaptic rate is slightly above moderate, most likely a result of the byakugan needing a higher rate of synaptic response to interpret all the information. Please bear in mind she is young so these results are expected to improve as she grows older.

"We conducted two different personality tests. First, she is a Type A Personality, details can be read within the evaluation results.

"She is a very slight introvert. She prefers to be alone but does not mind a little company for short periods of time. She relies on her senses to perceive the world around her. She is also very strongly oriented towards thinking in making her judgments and decisions."

"Her psychological evaluation is a bit more concerning. She has been given a very false sense of entitlement that will result in many social problems as she ages. She struggles when speaking with peers as she believes them to all be below her and therefore have no worth. She does not comprehend friendship or its value in the social order.

"Training recommendations are as follows. Enrollment in to the academy is highly recommended to start working on reversing her poor social skills and to make friends."

Hiashi sat stone-faced. This was the second child of his that had some manner of psychological problem. It was starting to work on his own self doubt.

"Chakra. We tested for the various chakra affinities both major and minor. Hyuuga-san has a strong affinity to earth. Her chakra is extremely physically oriented. On the physical side she has a very strong affinity to taijutsu and a slightly below moderate affinity to shape manipulation. She has a very strong bloodline affinity. She has almost zero affinity to fuinjutsu.

"Training recommendations are as follows. Some elemental training would not hurt her development. With her strong taijutsu affinity, continued work in the 'hard' style jyuuken is also recommended. She may develop additional affinities as she ages so future testing is advised."

"Hyuuga-san's current potential lies strictly in front line combat and reconnaissance. However, I repeat, she is still very young. Her potential could develop into something different if given time and a repeat of this testing in a few years," said Fushi finishing his report.

Hiashi nodded firmly at that note. This report was much more pleasing to hear but did not invalidate the truth of the other report.

"Why would attending the academy with commoners benefit me?" asked Hanabi. "What could they hope to teach me that father has not?"

"That is precisely why you need to attend," said Fushi with a certain finality.

"Hanabi," interrupted Hiashi, "go home and practice your jyuuken. I will be along shortly."

"Yes Father," said Hanabi as she stood and bowed to him and the hokage before leaving without another word.

"Now, as to my other request," said Hiashi not doubting that what he knew would be confirmed.

"As you requested while doing the evaluation for your daughters we were also doing a comparison or their talents. And at the hokage's request we also compared them to your nephew Neji," started Fushi handing him and the hokage another booklet.

"You asked us to confirm that Hanabi was a prodigy of jyuuken. You wanted confirmation that Hanabi was a better fit to be the future leader of the Hyuuga clan. I'm afraid I cannot do that as it would be false."

"What?" shouted Hiashi angrily.

"Hinata has only ever lost to Hanabi because she must lose to keep her sister safe. If you straight up compare Hinata and Hanabi on a purely physical basis, Hinata should be incapable of losing to Hanabi. However, if Hinata were to defeat Hanabi the elders would have put the Hyuuga Soke no Juinjutsu on her immediately – something Hinata would never allow to happen. Hinata's position as heiress has protected her from the juinjutsu but even that won't last forever and she is fully aware of it."

"Currently, neither Hanabi nor Neji have the mind sets to be great leaders at this time. Leading a squad of shinobi, maybe, but an entire clan, no. At least not now and not if they both do not resolve their psychological issues."

"And Hinata is that much better?"

"Hinata is because she is capable of working in conjunction with others where Neji and Hanabi prefer to work in isolation from others. Now, Hanabi is young and may grow out of her current issues but right now Hinata is the stronger candidate. Neji has no interest in leading the clan and it does not appear that will change anytime soon.

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering, 'what if they were both fully matured?' Hanabi would most likely defeat Hinata if they both used 'hard' style jyuuken. However, if Hinata was to learn a 'soft' style jyuuken they would probably be much more evenly matched. Your nephew Neji though is a true prodigy, neither of your daughters will ever measure up to Neji's innate skill and ability. The only thing holding that young man back is his fear that fate will forever control his destiny."

"This is your doing," said Hiashi standing and glaring at the hokage. "You put them up to this."

"I assure you Hiashi, this was not my doing," said Sarutobi returning the glare with equal fervor.

"Such nonsense and a waste of money," said Hiashi storming out not knowing the seed of doubt was now firmly planted at the back of his mind. With the changes being forced by the daimyo it was only a matter of time before Hiashi himself started appraising things with a more honest eye colored ever so slightly by the SIPA evaluations.

**BREAK**

Hiashi steamed into the clan compound. He was furious that he wasted so much time and money on that nonsense.

"Call the elders," he said to one of the branch member as he entered the main house. "Tell them we need to meet immediately." He continued through the house and out the back of the building as he walked along the path leading to the clan meeting house.

He was still furious when the elders arrived. Today was supposed to have been a good day. He was suppose to finally have the last bit of validation he needed to elevate Hanabi to heiress. How had it gone so terribly wrong?

"What have you called on us for Hiashi?" asked his father, the former clan head.

Hiashi took the scroll from inside his yukata and handed it to his father, "The daimyo has ordered me to court to answer for crimes of human enslavement."

"Why has Sarutobi not crushed this?" asked another elder.

"The hokage has withdrawn his support of our clan," said Hiashi coldly. "He has also promised our near extinction if we even attempt to defect to another country. He was very serious."

"This is not good," said Hiashi's father. "How dare they interfere with traditions older than them?"

"We knew this day could come," said another elder. "We knew it was possible when that young Minato became hokage. We were very lucky at the time that he was still dealing with the aftermath of the war or daimyo may have pressed this then."

"What course of action do we take then?" asked Hiashi. "Surely we cannot abide this ruling. It would destroy us."

"The decision was already made for us," said Hiashi's father as he passed the scroll to another elder. "For now, all we can do is recall all members of the Hyuuga clan and boycott any village missions. At least until this new seal has been applied to all of us. And even then we have funds that would allow us to hold out for several years if need be."

"And what of the genin Hyuuga family members," asked another elder. "I cannot see allowing my grandson to stagnate because he is unable to take missions with his team."

"He makes a valid point," another elder said agreeing.

"We have a few Genin participating in the upcoming chuunin exam do we not?" added yet another of the elders.

"Genin are very low risk and they do not do much to influence the village standing," said Hiashi's father. "We can allow them to be excluded from the boycott for now."

"Very well," said Hiashi irritably."I must go pack and arrange travel to the capital. Father, I leave Hanabi's training in your hands."

"I'll see to it," said Hiashi's father. "By the way, what happened with the SIPA evaluations?"

"They were a waste," he said even more irritably as he placed the three booklets on the table. "You may review them at your leisure."

**BREAK**

Hanabi was annoyed. For the first time she'd been exposed to something that was not the clan. Her time at the SIPA testing center was strange to her. The people there did not respect her or bow down to her as they did when she was at home.

They were constantly telling her what to do which she did not approve of. Only her father and grandfather were permitted to tell her what to do and that was only because they were above her if only just so. It really left her confused.

And then her father was so angry with the results. They must have been lying about some of the things. But the hokage was calm throughout, why wasn't he upset with the results as her father was.

"Oi, why were you seeing jiji?" called a boy running down the hall to catch up to her.

"Are you talking to me?" asked Hanabi.

"Yeah, who else just came out of jiji's office?" said the young boy.

Hanabi had guessed the boy was around her age, maybe a year younger. "I do not know this jiji but I was receiving some test results with my father and Hokage-sama."

"What kind of test?" asked the boy narrowing his eyes at the girl. "Was it some kind of secret ninja test?"

"If it were a secret I could not tell you," said Hanabi. "Why do you care?"

"You were seeing my grandpa about a test you took. Why wouldn't I want to know?"

"You are the hokage's grandson?" asked Hanabi with a raise eyebrow. How could this classless ruffian boy be related to the hokage?

"Yeah, so? You got a problem with that shiro-chan?" asked the boy.

"Shiro-chan?"

"Yeah, you're all pasty and your eyes are totally white," said the boy crossing his arms like he's won some manner of war or battle.

Hanabi felt her eyebrow twitch once. It had never happened before. Then it twitched two more times. "Baka!" she shouted as she suddenly found her closed fist coming down on the boys head. After it happened she froze. She completely ignored the fact that the boy was rolling on the floor clutching his head in pain. She was transfixed looking at her closed fist. She had never punched anyone before. She'd hit plenty of clan members with jyuuken strikes but she'd never punched anyone before. Why had she done that?

She was finally snapped out of it when the boy on the ground rolled back to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at the girl and shouted, "I'm telling the boss and he's gonna kick your ass for messing with me!"

The boy then turned and ran leaving a still-bewildered Hanabi glancing from her closed fist to where the boy had run off. She decided then and there that more investigation was necessary and chased after the boy. Luckily he wasn't hard to find, thanks to her byakugan.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

"Yosha!" shouted a very over energetic man in a green leotard with burnt orange leg warmers. Most would naturally ask what could ever posses any man, grown or otherwise, to wear such an outlandish getup. The answer to this question was that it was the result of a 15 year long prank by one Hatake Kakashi. The first time Gai ever challenged Kakashi they were both eleven years old. Kakashi had already been a Jounin by this point. It also was not long after Obito had died on an unfortunate mission. Gai felt it was his duty to cheer up his eternal rival. Now at the time Kakashi had no familiarity with pranks other than those he'd been subjected to by Obito. Naturally Obito had tried and failed to successfully catch him. Kakashi though, was a professional and would not allow himself to fail to honor his teammate's sacrifice. Kakashi had been so annoyed by Gai's attempts to cheer him up he challenged him to find the best taijutsu outfit possible. What followed was Gai coming up to him in a series of sillier and sillier outfits and fighting Kakashi only to lose and have his outfit declared a failure. Gai naturally took offense to this and continued his pursuit of the perfect taijutsu outfit. Kakashi having finally grown tired of messing with the man decided to have one final laugh about the whole thing. The result was the orange leg warmers and the green leotard. Gai wore it hesitantly not fully trusting his eternal rival. Then the most unprecedented thing happened. Gai beat Kakashi while wearing it. Sure Kakashi may have thrown the fight thinking Gai would only wear it for a day or two before the people laughing at him clued him into the fact it was all a joke. Kakashi never had to play a prank again. It's been 15 years since then and Gai still hasn't clued into it. Worse, he convinced another poor young soul to join him.

"Yosha!" shouted a younger version of said man. Prior to his shout the young man was standing completely undetected directly behind his female teammate.

The poor girl screamed in fright and lashed out with a giant spiked club nearly as big as she was.

Lee woke up about an hour later with a solid concussion and a broken jaw.

"I've warned you repeatedly about doing that Lee," said Tenten irritably. "I specifically told you last time that if you did it again you'd get a first hand introduction to utsu-chan." (little beater)

A muffled murmur came through the bandages.

"I don't care if you need to practice. You do not practice on me," said Tenten with a huff.

Another muffled murmur followed.

"I don't care if Neji always sees you coming. That just means you need to work harder to sneak up on him. Maybe you could practice more on Gai-sensei," chided Tenten before finally stomping off with her giant club on her shoulder.

Ever since that damned SIPA evaluation Lee had been a royal pain the ass to anyone and everyone. What the hell were they thinking suggesting Lee learn silent killing? Tenten didn't care if it fit well with Lee since he could not use chakra properly.

Meanwhile Neji became even more of a prick. Whatever they told him had put him in a very bad mood. Sadly it seemed Neji was determined to ignore SIPA's recommendation for his own training.

SIPA did however give her the idea to create utsu-chan, a chakra conductive spiked club with explosive contact seals. Small yield but effective, it only created a blast about the size of a watermelon. That was enough to take a man's head clean off. With her renewed interest in fuinjutsu, applying it to her weapons had been genius. Just add a little chakra and things would go boom-boom or zap-zap followed shortly by her mad cackle of glee. Thankfully the club only went boom-boom when she channeled her chakra specifically into the club. The same could not be said for the zap-zap of her whip, kurakkuru-chan (little crackle), which used her opponents' chakra against them.

However, the physical training she put herself through to get used to swinging around utsu-chan to make it a viable weapon was hell. Her goal was to get comfortable enough that she could swing utsu-chan with the same speed and accuracy as she could a sword. Her arms and shoulders were killing her at this point. Still, she had to smirk simply because she successfully whacked Lee upside the head. He was usually able to dodge her swing. This meant she was getting faster.

A tap on her shoulder had her screaming again followed by Lee taking another club up the other side of his head.

**BREAK**

"Come on Shikamaru, hold your ground," yelled Asuma from his perch on top of a large boulder.

"Don't get tired on me now Chouji," Asuma yelled once more. In this case it was because the boulder upon which Asuma sat was being held in the air by Chouji.

"Ino, pick up the pace! You haven't hit Shikamaru yet!"

It was a convoluted situation all the way around. Shikamaru was practicing holding up his shadow bind technique to keep just Chouji's feet in place who in turn was holding a boulder above his head upon which Asuma sat with Ino standing precariously upon the man's shoulders while throwing poisoned senbon at Shikamaru who had to dodge without moving much for risk of Chouji dropping the boulder which included Asuma and Ino.

"I hate you Asuma-sensei," said Shikamaru finally losing his balance causing the whole house of cards to fall. How the hell was he supposed to get used to using his shadow to only control a specific part of a person? It was monstrously difficult. To only control one aspect of his movement or rather to just tie one part of his movement to the movement of that same part of his target. It was a very advanced form of the kagemane no jutsu. The idea was simple but the execution was not. Why his mother insisted his father push him to learn this now was beyond even his intellect to figure out.

"Four minutes twenty-three seconds," said Asuma standing off to the side. "That's a new record."

"I hate SIPA," moaned Ino as she rubbed her backside while trying to stand up again.

"Just think," said Asuma with a grin, "As soon as we get up to five full minutes Shikamaru gets to learn to walk while controlling Chouji and dodging weapons from Ino and me."

Chouji whimpered. SIPA had changed everything for him and his team. Suddenly everything for him was about building strength, lots and lots of strength. Strapping boulders to his feet and legs or hands and arms, using chakra to keep them stuck to his body like in the leaf exercise. Then his parents radically altered his meal plan, no more sweets and very few carbohydrates, instead it was all protein and vegetables.. They took away his chips for kami's sake.

Ino meanwhile had her knowledge of botany put to the test in ways she never knew possible. Suddenly she was expected to spend hours a week in an alchemy lab learning to combine those plants she knew so well to make various types of poisons. Worse, she was sick at least one day week as she was purposely exposed to weak poisons to help her build an immunity.

Shikamaru though had it the worst of the three. They just had to let his mother hear the report. Now he was forced out of bed every morning at 6:00 am and made to run with the deer. At least two hours every morning while his mother quizzed him on strategies and situational awareness. Then once his father woke up it was shadow work. No traditional elemental affinity meant he did nothing but shadow work. His father called it the "kage noroi" (shadow curse) of their clan but in reality is was just the way their chakra manifested in their blood. SIPA said it was a bloodline affinity. Shikamaru didn't care either way, all it meant to him was extra work and less sleep.

"Time to run students," said Asuma with a vicious grin.

This made them all groan in unison. Shikamaru connected his shadow to his teammates but did not impose his will on their bodies. It was yet another exercise Shikamaru had forced upon him by his parents and Asuma. He had to be ready at all times to take control of them. Chouji meanwhile had to attach boulders using chakra to the various parts of his body. Ino just needed the conditioning.

**BREAK**

"Where Hinata today sensei?" asked Kiba as his sensei entered the clearing.

"She has a family meeting today," said Kurenai simply and with no further details.

"So what are we going to do instead?" asked Kiba on behalf of himself and his ever-silent teammate Shino.

"SIPA training recommendations," said Kurenai with an almost excited grin.

Kiba groaned.

Shino sort of buzzed.

"Oh stop it, both of you," said Kurenai. "I can't even begin to tell you both how happy I was to hear that both of you have a moderate affinity to genjutsu. I am a genjutsu mistress, it's what I know so you two can suffer through learning one."

"But they're so... lame!" complained Kiba all too loudly.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes at the boy. It was truly stupid of him to insult her craft like that.

It was a subtle shift in air that alerted Kiba something was wrong. He was sure it was daytime only a moments before but now it was night with a full moon gleaming from the sky. Kiba suddenly felt panic as he frantically searched his surroundings for whatever was causing it. Then he saw it, in the tree just above him. A shadow with glowing yellow eyes. It was hunting him. His brain was telling him he should run.

Suddenly it was day again and the shadow in the tree turned into a sweetly smiling Kurenai.

Kiba realized in that instant what happened. "Was that a genjutsu? What the hell was that anyway?"

"Owa reta no jutsu (the hunted)," said Kurenai hopping down from the tree. "It's a blunt force instrument as far as genjutsu goes and not one I'm very good at."

"You seemed really good at it to me," said Kiba realizing his heart was still racing.

"Thank you Kiba," said Kurenai. "But you wouldn't really know the difference between that and one of my really good genjutsu. Not yet anyway."

"It is logical to assume you wish for us to learn and master this particular genjutsu," said Shino in his normal firm but subtle voice.

"That is correct," said Kurenai. "I know of only one other Inuzuka that used this genjutsu. With her hound growling along side her it was extremely effective. It would disrupt opposing teamwork very well allowing for teams to be picked apart."

"I could see that. I wanted to run away so badly," said Kiba with shiver. "But how come there was no killing intent?"

"Two reasons," said Kurenai. "First, this genjutsu is designed to trigger fight or flight in opponents, preferably flight, and as such killing intent will ofter cause an opponent to freeze up. Higher level ninja are so used to killing intent that this would actually cause them to recognize it was a genjutsu and then to break the genjutsu that much easier. Second, you're my students and I would not want to subject you to killing intent unnecessarily."

"Instead you'd rather I pissed myself?" asked Kiba earning a frown from Kurenai.

"This genjutsu is purely about intimidation, something to be used when ambushing an opposing team. Ideally, one of you would be hidden while the other triggers the genjutsu and starts hunting the opponent."

"To clarify," said Shino, "this is best used if one of us is hidden, preferably in an elevated position. We would use it to possibly scatter our enemies or induce hesitation?"

"Correct," said Kurenai simply. "Now, as I said this is not an overly complex genjutsu."

"Turning day to night, becoming all shadowy and making your eyes glow is not complex?" asked Kiba.

Kurenai chuckled, "Your opponents mind does most of the work for you. I naturally spruced up certain things to make it somewhat more intense which you'll also be able to do eventually. For now, we're going to focus on using the genjutsu to make your target feel as if they are being hunted. As you get better at that I'll help you start adding tweaks of your own."

"So I could totally give me and Akamaru glowing white or red eyes instead of yellow?"

"Absolutely," said Kurenai.

"Hmm," murmured Shino. "So he saw shadows but I heard footsteps all around me. Is this another effect of our minds doing the work for you?"

"Not exactly," said Kurenai. "I gave you both slightly varied versions to give you some creative ways to manipulate it. For you Shino I used sound because I felt you could work with it given your affinity for insects."

"I see," said Shino. "Logically, many people are uncomfortable with one or two insects but if they were to hear a swarm of insects..."

"You've got the right idea Shino," said Kurenai with a smile for her student. "Now lets get you both to work."

Kiba naturally let loose a feral grin.

**BREAK**

"Uchiha Sasuke, do you understand your place?"

"My place is to server the village," said Sasuke flatly.

"Why do you serve the village?"

"I server the village because it serves me in return."

"What is your reward for service?"

"Knowledge and the promise of eternal darkness," he answered.

"And what will you do with the knowledge we freely give unto you?"

"I will serve in the village's best interest."

"And your reward when you have served, attained knowledge, and found your place in the eternal darkness?"

"I will be rewarded with the privilege of a team of assassins to assist me in the execution of traitors to the leaf village."

"And who is your first target?"

"Uchiha Itachi," he answered unable to prevent the grin that slipped to the corners of his mouth.

"What are your orders for the next four weeks?"

"I am ordered to rejoin my team effective tomorrow. I am to cooperate with them and not endanger them. I am to apologize to my adjunct sensei and teammates for my failure to follow orders. In three weeks we will be entered into the chuunin exams where I will compete with my teammates to successfully pass the first two phases of the exams. I am not to disobey any order given by the team leader chosen by Kakashi. I am to keep a very tight reign over my darker impulses until such time as the second phase of the exam is completed."

"At the completion of the second phase I am to report directly to Danzo-sama for training. At the end of the final phase of the chuunin exams provided I have followed and obeyed all previous orders I will be promoted and relegated to ANBU black ops and removed from general circulation."

"Do you feel you will be capable of following these orders as given?"

"Yes," said Sasuke firmly.

"Good," said the questioner who then attacked Sasuke.

Sasuke instantly defended himself deflecting the kunai stab with his newly acquired tanto. Sasuke went to stab his attacker when a very powerful shock ran through his system.

The attacker halted, "It is good that seal still works which means you still see Konoha shinobi as allies. Remember, that seal will only take effect in the event you intend to kill an ally. So be cautious if you fight any Konoha shinobi during the exams. We would not want you incapacitated unnecessarily before the conclusion of the exams."

"I will be more mindful," said Sasuke as he stood.

Hidden from view Danzo and Sarutobi watched as Sasuke was further tested.

"He has taken to the conditioning training well," said Sarutobi. "Especially for only having three weeks to work with him."

"There were some precarious moments where he truly stopped seeing Konoha shinobi as allies. I believe he now truly sees us as his allies and that we truly want him to obtain his objectives," explained Danzo smugly.

"Well done," said Sarutobi grimly. "He can return to his team."

"Who do you intend to have be their team leader for the exam?"

"I'll let Kakashi decide," said Sarutobi.

"Uzumaki-san has made some rather impressive strides forward the last few weeks," said Danzo. "He may become a great weapon for the village yet."

"He is still naive but he is coming along nicely," said Sarutobi, "I believe Haruno-san is more mature at this point to manage that team but I think Uzumaki-san may be the only one strong enough to keep Uchiha-san in line should he have a repeat of Nami no Kuni."

"I will continue having the boy's training observed for now," said Danzo turning away from watching Sasuke's training. He sat down at a small table and poured some tea for himself and the hokage.

Sarutobi joined him only a moment later. "Very well, but no interference. I believe that boy may already be more loyal to this village than you are."

"That boy does not yet have it in him to do what is necessary," said Danzo.

Sarutobi glared balefully at him, "That is why I have you is it not. I have overlooked a great many of your indiscretions already. Do not make me regret it."

"And your foolish tolerance of this Hyuuga boycott?" asked Danzo with an equal glare.

"We both look the other way when we have to," said Sarutobi putting the matter to an end. "Thank you for the tea. I have paperwork waiting."

**BREAK**

"Clansmen," stated Hyuuga Hiashi calling the attention of his people. "I will be departing today for a meeting with the daimyo. We have received a writ of warning for human enslavement due to our protection of the byakugan through use of the hyuuga soke no juinjutsu. I am to answer to the potential charges against our clan. We have thus been ordered to immediately cease to use of the hyuuga soke no juinjutsu and to see to its immediate removal from all clan members. This makes our clan weak and vulnerable. It dishonors our traditions and seeks to destroy our clan. As such, we are initiating an immediate boycott to all village missions. This only excludes those clansmen participating in the upcoming chuunin examination. However once the exam has ended you will also be expected to join in this boycott."

"We must stand strong as a clan in this dark time. All of us must be ever vigilant for those who would seek to steal our bloodline during this time where we are most vulnerable. Be strong and I will convince the daimyo to uphold our traditions," said Hiashi calmly.

A few Hyuuga knew right then that Hiashi was caught in a lie. Hiashi was not going to answer to a warning, he was going to answer for convicted crimes. He was not going to be able to prevent the banishment of the juinjutsu. He was not going to be able to keep his power.

Hyuuga Neji smiled vindictively.

Hyuuga Hinata smiled hopefully.

Hyuuga Hanabi frowned confusedly.

Hiashi walked out of this clan compound to meet with the daimyo's escorts. He knew his return would be the beginning of the end of the Hyuuga clan. Hiashi believed this would end in disaster for the entire clan. The branch house knew this would only spell disaster for the main branch.

**BREAK**

"Welcome to the combat iryonin licensing rank I," greeted an elderly woman from the front of a small classroom. "There are two parts to this test. First is written exam which will qualify you to begin working as an employee of the hospital and clinics of Konoha in a diagnostic capacity upon passing. The second part is the practical exam which is split into two parts as well, triage and emergency medical care itself which licenses you to be a team medic as an active shinobi or a nurse within the hospitals or clinics of Konoha."

Sakura nodded once to herself as she looked around the small classroom. There were only two other people taking the test. Both were older than her. She knew one of them from having studied for this test with her. It was the woman's third try at the test. Her name was Hayabusa. In her previous tries she passed the written but not the practical so unfortunately for her she had to retake the whole test and pass both portions. Sakura didn't know the other man, he must have been trained outside the village, probably at one of the Konoha sponsored clinics throughout Hi no Kuni.

"You have 6 hours to answer 600 multiple choice questions, 6 anatomy diagrams and 4 diagnostic essays," said the elderly proctor.

Sakura was nervous. This was her first time taking the test and she really wanted to pass so she could be officially registered going into the chuunin exams. She had heard from many of the other iryonin that doing so almost guaranteed her a promotion to chuunin whether she won the exams or not as long as she made it to the final round.

"Begin!" the proctor ordered shaking Sakura from her thoughts and forcing her to focus.

Six hours. Six very long hours. Six mind-melting, brain-breaking hours. What was she thinking? Sakura had never felt so braindead when it was all done and over with.

"Results will be delivered directly to you in two weeks," said the proctor. "The practical examination begins tomorrow morning at 6:00 am. Don't be late."

Sakura let her head fall and hit the desk with a thump.

"Pretty much," said Hayabusa with a thump of her own head hitting the desk. "And just think, you get to wait on pins and needles for the result of whether we passed or not for the next two weeks.."

Sakura lifted her head slightly and let it thump on the desk again.

**BREAK**

The next morning Sakura reported as ordered.

"Welcome to the combat iryonin licensing rank I practical examination," said a much younger proctor that the previous day's. "Please remember a pass of 70% allows you to work as a nurse while a 90% or better is required for you full combat license.

"We'll begin with diagnostic triage," said the proctor opening the door behind him. "In this room are twenty patients. You have 10 minutes to create a priority of treatment. You will then begin analysis of each patient and time estimates for each treatment. Any mistakes in your priority of treatment and time management can result in the death of a patient before you can provide treatment. You'll have 50 minutes for this portion of the exam."

Sakura frowned. She did not like the idea that if she made a mistake in setting her priority of treatment it could result in the death of a patient.

"Are we allowed to check their charts while setting order," asked the man Sakura didn't know.

"You may but be conscious of time," said the proctor.

"Are there any beyond saving?" asked Hayabusa.

"You'll have to figure that our for yourself," answered the proctor. "If there are no other questions you may begin now."

Sakura entered the room and instantly scanned the patients. She first looked for blood then tried to rate the flow of blood. She knew it was all staged but it was still disturbing to see.

There was an amputee with a leg cut off just above the knee she determined would be the first priority to stabilize to prevent him from bleeding out. There was a neck wound that followed that in her priority. After that there were some serious looking infections. Then she found person that would die in moments due to a poison that was moved to the top of her priority. Several minor injuries and illnesses filled in the bottom of her priority.

"And time," said the proctor, "Begin treatment based on your priority list."

Sakura immediately went to her poison victim while Hayabusa and the man both went to the amputee and started filling in treatment charts.

"Patient 002 has just died," announced the proctor.

Lucky for Sakura patient 002 was the patient she attended first and was able to put in adequate treatment to save him before time was call.

Sakura then move immediately to the amputee and started writing stabilizing treatment that would keep him alive long enough to get him into surgery.

"Patient 009 has now passed," said the proctor. It was the amputee she just finished treating.

It continued in this way for the rest of hour. Sakura felt very lucky she didn't have a death in her treatment protocols except for one elderly patient that passed of cancer that was found too late and was beyond any current treatment available. Now she just needed to know if she got it right.

"You have one hour to rest," said the proctor. "We'll begin the last portion of your practical."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief for it to have ended.

"How did you know about 002?" asked the man.

"His finger tips were purple," said Sakura. "That plus the labored breath made poison likely."

"I missed the finger tips," said the man. "It wasn't on the chart either."

"Nurses that start those charts miss stuff all the time," said Hayabusa joining the conversation. "I missed it too, I thought it was likely a pneumonia."

"As did I," said the man. "I'm Sakito by the way. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself yesterday."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hayabusa and this is Sakura-chan."

"Nice to meet you both."

"Were you trained at one of the Konoha clinics?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, near the border to Kaze no Kuni," said Sakito who then frowned. "I should have caught that poison case. It's something I deal with all time being so close to Sunakagure."

"What is your usual treatment for poison?" asked Sakura curiously. What followed was a very interesting conversation about various treatment methods. Sakura felt truly comfortable with these peers even if they both had close to 10 years on her. She couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face.

**BREAK**

"High block left, middle block right, stomp block left, high punch right, middle punch left, low kick right, high block right, middle block left, stomp block right, high punch left, middle punch right, low kick left, low kick right, middle punch left, high punch right, stomp block left, middle block right, high block left, low kick left, middle punch right, high punch left, stomp block right, middle block left, high block right," ordered Kakashi as he showed Naruto his latest taijutsu exercise. "And that's one."

Naruto simply gaped, "And I have to do that 5,000 times?"

"No, only 1,000 for this," said Kakashi. "And you actually get an opponent this time to practice on." Kakashi then whistled once.

A young man in a green leotard and burnt orange leg warmers appeared a moment later.

"Lee-kun, you were watching?"

"Yes Kakashi-rival-sensei," said the boy Lee.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the boy. "And people say I dress weird for wearing orange."

"Yosha! Let us be youthful and show our flames to everyone," Lee shouted pumping a fist into the air.

"So, start slowly and build up speed," said Kakashi. "Naruto-kun, if you screw up the order Lee-kun is going to hit you and you'll both have to start over."

Naruto gulped nervously, not for getting hit but for having to start over.

"And if you cannot do this I expect both of you to run around Konoha on your hands," said Kakashi with a wink to Lee.

"Yosh!" screamed Lee with flames in his eyes.

Kakashi could not help his mad cackle as he walked away knowing Naruto was in for a world of pain. Just because Kakashi never had to play a prank again doesn't mean he never did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan**

"Morning Shiho-chan," called Naruto as he walked down a hall of the SIPA facility.

"Morning Uzumaki-san," greeted Shiho. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah," said Naruto nervously scratching the back of his head. He looked cautiously at Shiho and her companion, a young man with silver hair and glasses. "But if you're busy I can come back later."

"Nonsense," said Shiho. "Let me get Yakushi-san to his first test and I'll be happy to help you with whatever you need.

"Thanks Shiho-chan," said Naruto with a grateful grin. "I'll be in Atsui-san's office waiting for you."

"Oh," said Shiho. "This must be important."

Naruto nodded once.

"I'll be along shortly," said Shiho. "Let's get a move on Yakushi-san."

Naruto turned and began winding his way through the halls to Atsui's office. He knocked once and entered without waiting for a response.

"Ah," Atsui murmured looking up from the report he was reading. "Uzumaki-san, I've been expecting you. Thought you'd have come sooner though."

"Yeah, I needed a few days after I got back from that mission to get my head right."

Atsui nodded acceptance. "Very well, I assume you told Omeda-san to join us.

Naruto nodded. "She had to take a Yakushi-san to his testing room. She said she'd be here right after."

"Good," said Atsui returning his gaze to the report in front of him.

Naruto knew the man wouldn't speak anymore so he pulled out a book on fuuinjutsu for beginners. It was complex stuff but to him was strangely easier than he expected. Fuuinjutsu seemed to have a hundred things happening at once through all the different pieces of the actual seal. He'd asked Kakashi-sensei about it once and the man said that was almost literally what a seal was doing and when combined with the way he thinks it made sense that Naruto found it easier. The reason most struggle with fuuinjutsu and didn't use it was simply because they couldn't think through the process fast enough to make it viable in combat. It didn't mean they couldn't learn it but were usually very limited. It also helped that Naruto had a creative streak.

There was a single knock at the door signaling Naruto to put his book away.

"Atsui-sama," greeted Shiho as she opened the door and entered taking the seat next to Naruto.

"Good, we're all here," said Atsui. "Uzumaki-san has been advised it is time he begins experimenting in the use of the kyuubi's chakra. We're going to help him with it."

Shiho smiled at Naruto understandingly at seeing his nervousness. "We have prepared a room with seals just for this possibility. We are very excited to study this effect and I'm sure you will be very successful Uzumaki-san."

"Thanks Shiho-chan," said Naruto feeling some relief.

"Lead him down there and start applying the sensors. I'll join you both shortly," advise Atsui looking down at his report once more.

Shiho guided him through the complex and then down some stairs. Naruto did not know there was a lower level so it was something of a shock when he was lead into a large gymnasium-sized room. There was a booth of some kind suspended in the air near one of the walls with what looked like a retractable ladder. The walls, ceiling and floor were covered in seals.

"Wow," said Naruto in awe. "That's a lot of seals."

"We've been working on the construction of this room since your evaluation ended four months ago. It was built specifically so we could study your use of the kyuubi's chakra."

"For me?" asked Naruto surprised.

"You are very special to us scientists," said Shiho.

"So I'm your favorite lab rat?" asked Naruto with a chuckle.

"Yes," Shiho responded flatly trying to hold back her own grin.

Suddenly klaxons began to blare loudly.

"What the hell is that?"

"Please remain calm Uzumaki-san. Some one has violated the building security."

"Someone broke in?" asked Naruto.

"Or someone was a spy and got caught breaking into somewhere they should not have," explained Shiho.

"Let's go," said Naruto with a feral look.

"I am not a very good fighter," said Shiho. "We should leave this to more skilled shinobi."

"Are there any ANBU on station?" asked Naruto.

"Only if they are requested before hand. They are on their way now."

"Then we have a duty to perform as shinobi of Konohagakure," said Naruto simply.

Shiho finally nodded nervously. "I'll follow your lead Uzumaki-san."

Naruto raced out of the room at that point and up the stairs. He kept his speed down to allow Shiho to keep up with him.

"We should check with Atsui-sama first, he should be in charge of coordinating everything here," said Shiho.

Naruto followed her suggestion. When they arrived at his office though things were not good. Atsui was on the floor bleeding and his file cabinets had been forcibly broken open.

"Oh no, the evaluation files," said Shiho with a gasp.

"Shiho, get Atsui-san to medical fast as you can. I've got the scent of the intruder. I'll chase him down and get the files. I'll stop him if I can. Tell ANBU."

Shiho nodded kneeling down next to Atsui and getting to work on trying to stabilize him to move. "Good luck Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned widely at her calling him by his name for a change. He turned to the door and raced out it tracing the scent.

Once out of the building the scent become more dispersed but also strong as in more recent. He was catching up.

Naruto leaped to the room of the SIPA Center and saw the silver-haired shinobi from earlier racing away across the roofs. Either he was also chasing the intruder or he was the intruder.

Naruto crouched slightly before springing into action and chasing after the man. As he got closer to him the scent got stronger meaning he was the intruder and worse, a traitor.

"Futon: daitoppa no jutsu," mumbled Naruto once he was in range and blasted a condensed ball of air hitting the unsuspecting traitor in the back sending the man sprawling across the roof in front of him and then falling onto the street below.

Naruto was on him immediately. "Everyone clear out! A traitor to the leaf is trying to escape!" he shouted as he landed in the slightly crowded street. Instantly the civilians began to scatter or go inside their businesses. Naruto knew the traitor would not want to get stuck inside one of the buildings where he'd be trapped until the ANBU could fully investigate everyone present once they arrived. That meant the traitor would be trying to flee on the street. The limping homeless girl gave it away as Naruto threw a few kunai near her in an attempt to startle her into revealing that she was in fact the traitor.

The girl jumped up on to the wall and smirked as she dropped the henge. "I'm impressed." He then ran a few quick hand seals putting Naruto on edge only for the man's hands to glow green and heal his ankle.

"Traitor," spat Naruto angrily.

"I admit," said the Yakushi boy. "I did not plan to have my cover revealed so soon but getting this kind of intelligence could not be forgone."

"And who do you work for?" asked Naruto as he circled around the man. "Another traitor, Kumo, Iwa?"

"Who I work for matters not. You getting out of here alive for slowing me down does."

The action was fast as the man threw a large spread of senbon forcing Naruto back and away. It gave the man just enough time to spring back onto the roof and try to run again.

Up on the roof though Naruto had clones waiting. Yakushi took two fists to his stomach knocking him back into the street and into a binding seal Naruto had very quickly inscribed.

"A binding seal," said Yakushi surprised. "And so fast. Maybe you're not the talentless dead last we were lead to believe."

Naruto sneered as he created a few clones to trap the man inside an additional barrier.

"The problem is you think you're dealing with a genin like yourself," said Yakushi with a smirk as the seal below him fizzled out.

"Heh, that seal wasn't meant to last," said Naruto, "Only to slow you down long enough to imprison you."

Yakushi then did something Naruto was not prepared for:he sunk into the ground.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. His cloned quickly dropped the barrier before spitting out duplicate fist size wind blasts at the ground the man was trying to sink into.

Yakushi quickly jumped clear of the impact point of the wind blasts and back onto the roof. This time though he was prepared for the clones which were quickly eliminated and the chase was back on. This time Yakushi was taking an evasive pattern making Naruto unable to hit him in the back again.

It didn't take long before Naruto was joined by a few ANBU in the chase.

"Uzumaki-san," said the ANBU in a cat mask, "Take a trailing position and provide backup if necessary. We will engage."

"You got it Neko-san," said Naruto with a nod and falling back.

They had finally caught up to the traitor on one of the training fields. The problem being there were five unmarked shinobi waiting for him.

"Eliminate all targets," said the cat-masked ANBU.

Yakushi handed off a scroll to one of the shinobi before standing with the other shinobi.

"Uzumaki-san, recover that intelligence. Lethal force is authorized."

Naruto nodded and chased after the runner as soon as the ANBU engaged the extraction team.

Naruto didn't take long to catch up to the runner and force him to a stop.

"Fucking tree-hugger," spat the shinobi jutting one arm out and unleashing a blast of wind.

Naruto rolled left out of the path and retaliated with his own blast of wind.

The runner ducked under the blast and threw several shuriken to try and force Naruto back.

Naruto frowned annoyed. He shot out four chains of chakra knocking aside the shuriken and attacking the runner.

The runner dodged the first two chains while the third chain pierced straight through his leg pinning him to the ground. The fourth chain finished him piercing his chest and heart killing him instantly. It was a quick death and mostly painless.

Naruto quickly searched the body recovering the scroll and then sealing away the body.

Racing as fast as he could he rushed back to the ANBU to find two of them down but appearing to be breathing while the third was administering aid. It appeared four of the extraction team were dead while the traitor himself and one of the extraction team were gone, either vaporized or escaped.

"Uzumaki-san, help me rush these two to the hospital. Were you successful?"

"I was." said Naruto holding up the scroll. "It was the only one on the body I could find," he said as he pulled out a second scroll.

"Well done," said the cat masked ANBU, "Let's get a move on."

Naruto nodded and picked up one of the ANBU members and followed to the hospital.

**BREAK**

Sarutobi was livid. A spy in his village had nearly escaped with vital intelligence on his shinobi. His young shinobi. Information like that could have cost those shinobi their lives in the future as it would have spelled out their potential training not to mention giving whatever village they served the knowledge of the SIPA tests. If Iwagakure or Kumokagure were to employ such a system it would take away whatever edge Konohagakure would have gained. He knew the secret could not last forever but he'd be damned if they didn't have to work for that knowledge.

"I want answers," said Sarutobi coldly to the assemble shinobi council.

"He was sponsored years ago by an orphanage in Hi no Kuni we've used in the past," reported Danzo. "The orphanage matron Yakushi Nono is a former shinobi I trained. She recommended him. She found him near a decimated village with no memory."

"And that wasn't suspicious then?"

"His mind was fully scanned for plant details. It came back clean."

"Then he betrayed us of his own accord? I doubt that," said Shikaku with a frown.

"He was a conflict orphan. Showed potential in iryojutsu. Was a rank II certified combat iryonin. There were no signs of his allegiance being in question."

"Six attempts in the chuunin exam and six failures and no one questioned that?" asked an upset Shikaku. "Worse, he was never defeated in the chuunin exam but simply quit. No one recognized this as intelligence gathering on our young shinobi and the young shinobi of other villages? Not to mention when word gets out about Yakushi Kabuto we'll be held responsible for the intelligence on our allies shinobi."

Danzo was livid. Kabuto was one of his finest and now this. How did this happen?

"I want a bounty on his head immediately," said Sarutobi. "Give him an A-rank bounty. I want him dead yesterday."

Every shinobi in the room cringed under the pressure of the old man's killing intent.

"He was also a rank II iryonin meaning he has access to a number of medical files, luckily no ANBU but it is enough to be of great concern," explained Shikaku with a shake of his head.

"Shikaku, you will begin interviews immediately for a replacement to the head of the ANBU corp. This is the single greatest security breach in this village's history. You'll understand if I'm a bit beyond angry about this breach. Do we even know who he was working for?"

Here Danzo frowned even deeper. "I've checked his service records thoroughly. He's had a few encounters with Orochimaru prior to that traitor's exodus that make me... uncomfortable."

Sarutobi's killing intent skyrocketed again. "S-rank bounty, inform all hunter divisions, all allied hunter divisions and every freelance bounty hunter, double if he can be brought in alive."

The room remained silent for minutes before Shikaku spoke.

"At the very least we should be grateful Uzumaki-san was on site when the breach occurred. I've read the report and his performance was exemplary. His delaying tactics were brilliant and he followed pursuit standard operating procedures to delay until assistance arrived. ANBU reported he followed orders without question and pursued the runner while the ANBU engaged the extraction team and was able to recover the stolen intelligence quickly and without any hesitation to eliminate the threat as ordered."

"The after-action psych evaluation came back clean on the kill which is also promising. Granted this isn't his first kill but it was his first one-on-one kill against a shinobi. The kill itself was clean and the target didn't suffer a prolonged or tortured death. If he were not participating in the chuunin exam three weeks from now I would recommend him for a field promotion."

This sent a general murmur through the council, most of it positive.

"In other news, thanks to a number of recent bounties donated to the village we've been able to cut down our debit with the civilian council by six months," said Sarutobi trying to close out the meeting with a more positive tone.

"Who do we have to thank for that blessing?" asked Inoichi all too pleased with the news.

"Team 7," said Sarutobi smirking feeling pleased with the way things had been progressing of late.

"Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Haruno," said Inoichi making sure he remember correctly.

"Correct," said Sarutobi.

"What the hell kind of mission did rookie genin complete that would allow us to pay off that much of the debit?"

"It was a C-rank," said Sarutobi. "It just happened to turn bad in a heartbeat. They managed quite exceptionally well."

"Did it turn into 6 S-rank criminals turning up for bounties?" asked Inoichi.

Sarutobi chuckled, "No, one A-rank, one B-rank and two C-rank. But it was the civilian body that was worth the most."

"Civilian? What civilian is worth that much?"

"Gato, of the Gato Corporation. He was trying to steal a country. So we stole him and donated his entire fortune to Konohagakure," explained Sarutobi with a grin.

"I take it we're not telling the civilian council?"

"Absolutely not," said Shikaku, Sarutobi, Koharu, Danzo, and Homura at the same time.

"The last thing we need is for civilians to think we'd rob them blind only to stage their suicide afterward," explained Shukaku. "None of us like the civilians' interference in shinobi business but we can all acknowledge their value in everything else. Our stores, our forges, our craftsmen, our tailors, our trading, and our restaurants are all run almost exclusively by civilians and report to the civilian council accordingly. They support our needs and in return we protect them. We cannot afford to have them ever question that symbiotic relationship."

"Anyway, everything that needs to be said today has been said. I call this meeting to a close," said Sarutobi standing and walking out of the room.

**BREAK**

"Let's try this again," called Atsui over a microphone boom in the room made just to train Naruto in the use of kyuubi's chakra. The man was now confined to a wheelchair, at least for the next few months. He'd hired a new personal assistant that had to be the biggest man Naruto had ever seen. It appeared to Naruto, the man, Dai, only had one job and that was to carry Atsui in his chair up and down stairs.

"How exactly do we start?" asked Naruto looking up to the booth in which Atsui, Shiho, and Dai all sat watching him.

"There are three lines of thought on accessing and using bijuu chakra," said Shiho beginning an explanation. "Let me remind you, everything we discuss is classified and not to be shared with anyone."

Naruto nodded at the obvious statement.

"We have acquired the leading documentation and current research on bijuu control from Kumogakure."

Naruto nodded once more understanding that 'acquired' meant stolen, blackmailed, or killed for.

"The first is that the bijuu will usually have an automated defense system wherein they respond in force to eradicate anything that attempts to injure them. While bijuu cannot die if their host dies it takes years for them to reform. As you can imagine they would rather escape as they are almost always granted opportunities to break free. Life-threatening injury is thus one method of drawing out the bijuu chakra. We will not be attempting this method at this time."

Naruto blinked owlishly up at the booth. "Are you nuts? I don't care how desperate we are, I'm not risking my life on something that may not work."

"As I said, we will not be pursuing this method at this time."

"You know 'at this time' is not reassuring!" shouted Naruto.

"The second method is emotional stress which is closely linked to the first method but not nearly as dangerous to your physical health. The threat of death, the loss of a loved one, anger, or hatred. This is the method we believe you first used when you drew on kyuubi's chakra. This method can be a slippery slope wherein if you give in too deeply to emotion the bijuu is more likely to escape or attempt to escape. We will use this method only if the final method fails."

Naruto gave this method some consideration. It made sense to him. He knew what he felt from that chakra the first time he used it. It was dangerous, of that he had no doubt.

"The final method is the most difficult as there are several stages to it. First you have to make contact with your bijuu. The research we acquired states that all jinchuuriki develop what they call a soulscape in which the container is able to converse with the contained. This apparently has many different triggers, the most recommended method is simple meditation with a focus on clearing your mind of all thoughts but of communicating with the bijuu."

"What happens once I can speak to him?"

"It is different for all of the jinchuuriki from what the research tells us. Usually you will appear in some kind of room or building or forest or field or some such place. Once there you will have to find the bijuu and talk to it."

Naruto nodded a few times slowly as he thought over this information.

"Once you have found your bijuu you need to open a dialogue with it."

"What do you mean dialogue? Am I suppose to discuss the weather with the kyuubi?"

"The research tells us that the bijuu is generally very unpleasant. You will most likely argue with it and have to make demands of it. Now, here is the trick. You will have to demand access to it's chakra and it's going to argue with you about it or flat out refuse. What you must remember is that in truth it wants you to use it chakra. The more you use it's chakra the easier it will be to attempt a break out."

"So what? It's an asshole, how is that any different from what I expect of the bastard fox already?"

"Let us start with just getting this far. We can discuss further steps to controlling and using his chakra further once we've gotten this first part down."

"Right, so for now I just have to get him to willingly give me his chakra," said Naruto sitting on the floor and crossing his legs. He was in the center of the sealing matrix already.

"Good luck Uzumaki-san," said Shiho being her normal professional self.

And so Naruto closed his eyes and did his best to focus on meeting the kyuubi.

It took a while but Naruto found himself standing in a tunnel. There were pipes overhead running the length of the hall, often branching off down the various hallways. The floor below him was tiled and slightly cracked. The paint on the walls was while and chipping in some places. There were yellow-orange lights hanging from the ceiling interspersed down the hallway. They flickered occasionally but mostly just hummed with electricity. There was a spurt of steam from one of the pipes ahead of him that startled him slightly.

"So my soul-scape is a tunnel with steam pipes. Not a very nice one either," he spoke aloud to himself. He wondered if it looked like this because of his life, the harsh looks and such. But then things had been so much better lately. Kakashi-sensei was awesome and he spent real time working with him, trying to make him a better shinobi and fix the mistakes from his time in academy. He had some great friends, Sakura-chan, Shiho-chan, and Lee plus he just knew he would make more friends now. Maybe this tunnel was worse before and i was getting better as Naruto had been feeling better and better about his life.

"No sense standing here," said Naruto as he began to wander the tunnels. It felt like hours before he finally came to a widening of the tunnel that emerged into a giant room with a large ornate barred gate stood before him. Over the spot where the key would go was a piece of paper with the kanji for seal.

Behind the bars was darkness and a very foreboding feeling. Two pinprick slits started opening bleeding a red glow.

"**So, you've finally show****n**** up,**" said a deep dark voice with the brightest, sharpest white teeth Naruto had ever seen.

"Yeah," said Naruto not sure what else to say. "So why don't come forward and talk to me?"

Naruto could see a vague shadow shifting in the darkness. Naruto could see the kyuubi's eyes moving as if the beast was standing up. Kyuubi's paws came forward together in a stomp just in front of the cage. Naruto could now make out that the kyuubi was stretching like a cat just getting up from a nap. A very small part of him that he would never acknowledge existed wanted to cry out in a very loud shout of 'kawaii'. Fortunately he was able to squash that impulse immediately or he knew he'd never hear the end of it.

"**Oi, boy, come closer,**" said the kyuubi.

Naruto took a step closer only for the kyuubi to shoot its giant paw forward to impale him on his claws only for Naruto to instinctively have chains shoot up from the floor and pin the kyuubi and his paw bound to the tiled floor.

"Bad fox," said Naruto. If he would have had a spray bottle he would have spritzed the kyuubi in the face. The chains vanished as Naruto chuckled losing his focus momentarily.

Kyuubi growled in what Naruto thought was more of a pout followed by some grumbling as he now stalked back and forth in front of the gate giving Naruto his first full glimpse of the fox.

"Damn you're a bad-ass," said Naruto appreciatively of the fox's size and very clear strength.

Kyuubi paused momentarily in his pacing to look at Naruto piercingly. "**And don't you forget it.**"

Naruto chuckled. "We're a lot alike in that regard. We're both born to be bad-asses."

Kyuubi snorted, "**You are not a bad-ass.**"

"Am too," said Naruto. "If I weren't I would have pissed myself when I first saw you but I didn't did I? Therefore, I'm a bad-ass. Besides, wouldn't you prefer I was a bad-ass? I can't imagine you'd want the other bijuu to think that the container of the kyuubi wasn't the most bad-ass of them all."

Kyuubi paused in his stalking again. He seemed to be contemplating an answer.

"**What do you want?**" he finally asked.

"I want to be able to use your chakra," said Naruto.

"**No, now go away,**" said the kyuubi.

"No, give me your chakra," said Naruto crossing his arms.

"**No, leave.**"

"No, chakra."

"**No.**"

"Yes."

"**No.**"

"Yes."

"**No.**"

"Yes, I can sit here and argue with you all day you know," said Naruto adamantly.

"**So can I,**" said the kyuubi.

"Oh come on," said Naruto. "Doesn't giving me your chakra make it easier for you to attempt escaping or something?"

"**And who told you that?**" demanded the kyuubi snarling.

"Not the point," said Naruto redirecting the conversation. "And it will just make me more of a bad-ass."

"**Stupid little human,**" said the kyuubi. "**You would seek to use my chakra knowing that I will use your greed to escape.**"

"It's true, it's a big risk," said Naruto. "But if it means I can protect my village better then I will."

"**And when I break free from your stupidity and destroy your village then what? What will you have to say for your greed then?**"

"I won't let you," said Naruto as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "I know there's a risk but I'm gonna be more of a bad-ass then you ever were. So I'll stop you. I won't let you escape. But can you honestly tell me it's not worth the risk to you? Would you really rather I not use your chakra and never give you a chance to escape?"

The kyuubi chuckled. "**Maybe you're not so stupid after all.**"

"Things aren't as muddled here as they are out there," said Naruto thoughtfully.

"**Foolish little human,**" said the kyuubi.

"So do we have a deal? You let me use your chakra when I want with the understanding that you will have chance to escape eventually if I abuse your power."

"**You have a deal puny human,**" said the kyuubi with his own chuckle.

"Kyuubi! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it!"

"**My name is not kyuubi!**" shouted the fox in return.

"Eh?" uttered Naruto, perplexed. "What do you mean your name isn't kyuubi? You have another name? What's your name?"

"**Leave!**"

"What's your name? I told you mine, it's only fair."

"**Leave now before I change my mind!**"

Naruto was jostled from that place.

"Well that was interesting," said Naruto, stretching after sitting still for so long.

**BREAK**

The chuunin exams had finally come. Five months after they became a team the fruits of their labors were going to be tested to see if they were ready for the next level. It had been a month an a half since their return from Nami no Kuni. The first three weeks were all about individual training while the last three were team training focused on combat scenarios they may face during the chuunin exams.

Sasuke's training under Danzo had been intense. Most of it was training him to deal with his rage and anger, teaching him to focus it into his fighting. Specifically when he hit an opponent. The idea was to release that rage and anger when he struck and then to reign it back in immediately following so he could think through his next move. The rage and anger gave his hits a little extra but training to control it made a difference. Beyond that it was more work on using logic and following orders regardless of his feelings. The worst part for him was losing. He was forced to fight dozens of fighters, all of them better than him, some only slightly better, others leagues advanced of him. It was slap in the face as he was forced to realize that there were some better than him, painfully so. He did not enjoy losing and more often than not being injured as a result only to be healed and have it happen again.

Sakura's training was extremely productive. She was now a fully-certified combat iryonin rank I. She had aced her tests. It was truly her proudest moment when she received the results. She'd passed the written portion with a 98% which was really high considering she only needed a 70% to pass. What she was most proud of was the 92% passing grade on the practical exam. She may not be the most capable fighter but she would be damn sure to keep her team alive and fighting as long as she could.

Naruto's time was the most productive. His taijutsu had improved by leaps and bounds since he'd started working with Lee. He may not have had much of a style but his reflexes plus his speed plus his muscle memory guaranteed it would not be easy to fight him in taijutsu. Kakashi had drilled basic stances and stance transitions along with a multitude of strike and kick combinations. His ability to use the chakra chains had improved drastically as he was now able to wield four full chains, changing length and thickness at will. His work into fuuinjutsu was slow but only because the majority of his time had been spent on taijutsu and chakra control. Speaking of chakra control, he was finally working on water walking and tree climbing but they were by far the most difficult control exercises he'd yet attempted. With that he'd also started to work on drawing out kyuubi's chakra which was tentative at best especially when he then had to relearn all of his chakra control exercises while drawing on the beasts chakra. There was a lot more he wanted to work on now that he knew about it but Kakashi and jiji didn't want him messing in too much stuff too soon or he might get injured. While he did heal quickly, burned out chakra coils hurt like a son of a bitch as he'd found out shortly after his return from Nami no Kuni.

The time had finally come for the team to show what they had and make it count.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan**

"I want to fight you Uchiha Sasuke," said Lee from behind team 7.

Sakura jumped slightly at being sneaked up on.

"I am sorry but no," said Sasuke, "I do not want to risk disqualification for my team. If we fight it will have to be sanctioned during the exams."

"What's up Lee," said Naruto.

"I accept your decision," said Lee slightly downtrodden. "Hello Naruto-kun."

"This is my other teammate Sakura-chan."

Lee looked at her and had hearts in his eyes. He was instantly standing before her. "You're very pretty, will you go out with me?"

"No," said Sakura instantly crossing her arms and making an 'X' in front of herself trying to create a barrier between herself and the boy with crazy clothes and giant-ass eyebrows.

Naruto laughed sympathetically. "Don't feel bad gejimayu, I asked her out all the time and she always said no to me too. I think she might actually have a crush on Ino." He whispered the last part with a laugh cause he knew it would get a rise out of Sakura.

Sakura meanwhile clenched up. It was easy to see she was very angry. Then she screamed in frustration. "Just for that Naruto... Just for that... Fine, Lee, after the exams if we're both still alive I will go on one date with you. You'd better impress me or else..."

Naruto's jaw dropped.

Lee fainted with a giant smile on his face.

Sasuke was already gone.

"That just totally backfired," said Naruto in shocked disbelief as he watch Sakura storm away angrily.

"Oi, Naruto, what did you do to Lee?" called out Tenten coming down the hallway.

"I'm not really sure," said Naruto still trying to process what just happened. "Lee asked Sakura-chan on a date and she turned him down. I knew she would because always turned me down too or at least she used to. I made a joke out of it saying I think she likes girls. And then... And then... I guess I pushed her too far cause she changed her answer to yes. I think Lee just fainted. But still, she said yes to gejimayu. How did this happen?"

Tenten meanwhile was cracking up. She was holding her sides from laughing so hard.

"That will teach you," said Tenten finally catching her breath from laughing so hard.

Naruto clicked his tongue. "No shit. That totally backfired. I expected her to wallop me like she usually does when I'm a smartass."

"Anyway, good luck in there, I'll take care of Lee," said Tenten.

"You too," said Naruto with a wave as he turned and ran to catch up to his team.

"Naruto, glad you could join us," said Kakashi with a laugh. Apparently he'd been filled in on what just happened by Sakura.

"Laugh it up chuckles," said Naruto irritatedly.

Kakashi barked out an intentional laugh just to mess with him.

Naruto swung playfully at Kakashi who just leaned left slightly to dodge the swing.

"Anyway," said Kakashi, "Sakura-chan is in charge of overall team strategy while not in combat. In the event you are ambushed by another team Naruto you're in charge until the combat comes to an end. In the event you are ambushing or just run into another team and have to fight Sasuke is in charge of the strategy."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei," the three genin saluted.

"Two things. First, look underneath the underneath and second, remember you're a team until I say otherwise," said Kakashi, his book nowhere to be seen.

With that the trio entered the exam room and looked around. They spotted the other rookie teams but also a lot of other shinobi from all over the world. There was the team from Sunagakure that Naruto had run into with Konohamaru. Thinking about meeting that team made Naruto chuckle as he remember Konohamaru's jokes about the kitten make-up boy. There were teams from Amegakure, Otogakure, Takigakure, and Kusagakure. There were also a lot of teams from Konohagakure that Naruto didn't know or recognize.

"Yahoo!" shouted Kiba recognizing team 7. "Hey, everybody's here."

"Yo," said Naruto with a simple salute mimicking Kakashi. He and his team walked over toward where the other rookie teams were assembled.

"Troublesome," sighed Shikamaru. "Why did you guys have to be here?"

"Cause I'm a bad-ass and this wouldn't be much of an exam without me," answered Naruto without missing a beat.

"Ha!" barked Kiba. "Yeah right dead-last!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kiba. "A lot has changed since the academy days dog-breath."

"Once a loser, always a loser," barked Kiba inconsiderate of anyone around him, even his teammates, or more specifically Hinata.

"Shut up dumb-ass," said Ino bashing Kiba in the head.

"What the hell Ino?"

"You're totally rude," said Ino with a frown. "We know that nothing that happened in the academy means shit you asshole. SIPA should have taught you that if nothing else."

Kiba rolled his eyes, "I'm sure they told him he'd make a great living shield for Sasuke.

"Not cool dog-breath," said Naruto defensively. He knew he was feeling angry about that comment and it was taking a lot of control not to go kyuubi on his ass just then.

"Alright that's enough you maggots. Shut your asses up, it already stinks in here," ordered a jounin entering the room. "My name is Morino Ibiki. I'll be the proctor for this exam. Everyone is to come up and take a test. Then you will sit in the chair that corresponds to the number on the test you're given."

Naruto and the rest of those present followed orders.

"You have one hour to answer 10 questions. If you're caught cheating you will lose a point. If you lose more than 2 points you will be automatically disqualified. At the end of one hour the tenth question will be given. Begin now."

Naruto had to shake his head and focus on what the man said again. He was pretty sure he said it was okay to cheat but if you're caught twice you fail. Cheating was something Naruto knew how to do. The question was, how was he going to cheat to get the answers. There were a lot of eyes watching as Naruto scanned the room. Then the first team was eliminated followed quickly by four more teams. He really needed to not be seen for a few minutes and as that thought occurred he smirked. It would be obvious he cheated but no one would be able to prove it conclusively. He just had to wait for his neighbor from Amegakure to finish cheating, assuming he didn't get caught. His alternative was the genin with blood red hair from Kusagakure sitting in front of him.

"You can copy from me," whispered a voice next to him.

Naruto glanced at Hinata and smiled. That could work too but he'd have to wait to not make it obvious.

"Just wait a few," whispered Naruto back.

Hinata nodded imperceptibly.

The boy on Naruto's left was then eliminated leaving it to either the red head in front of him or risk Hinata if his plan didn't work.

Hands under the desk Naruto had suddenly surrounded himself and the girl in front of him with a wall of wind. Pulling on a little of kyuubi's chakra to turn his eyes red.

"Hello little girl," he said in a deep dark voice.

Said girl turned back to look at him shaking a little. She swallowed when she looked at him trying once to break a genjutsu. "Kai."

Naruto chuckled darkly. "What's your name little girl?"

"Uzumaki Karin," she stuttered out terrified.

Naruto suddenly stopped with the dark evil approach and let go of the kyuubi chakra. "Seriously? You're an Uzumaki?"

The girl blinked. "Huh?"

"Are you really an Uzumaki?" he asked again with a smile this time.

"Why?" she asked still nervous.

"Just answer," said Naruto impatiently.

"Yes, I am, why?"

"Did your parents hide in Kusagakure after the fall? Or were you kidnapped as a child or something?"

"I don't understand, why does it matter?"

Naruto raised eyebrow. "I can go back to the evil thing if you prefer."

Karin swallowed thickly once. "Kusagakure took me in as a child after my mother was killed by bandits."

"Where did you live?" asked Naruto. He couldn't imagine anyone with history with Uzushiogakure would settle anywhere but Hi no Kuni given their close ties.

"Just inside the Hi no Kuni border," said Karin.

"Hmm," Naruto hummed in thought. "As clan head of the Uzumaki ichizoku I claim you as Uzumaki. I will have an exchanged worked out with Kusagakure to have you officially transferred to your clan's official home of Konohagakure as we are currently allied with Kusagakure."

"Wha...?" was Karin's eloquent response.

"Yep, I'm Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto with a giant grin. "Welcome home. Now about this test. Mind if I copy your answers. I'm sure the jounin out there are pissed about now."

Karin blinked again. "You're Uzumaki? But how? I thought I was the last."

"So did I," said Naruto with a grin. "I know my mom was from Uzushiogakure. Jiji said there might be other survivors out there but he didn't know where or if there were any. He promised that if I ever found another Uzumaki he would do whatever he could to help me reestablish our clan here."

"So you're really Uzumaki then?" she said as she closed her eyes.

Naruto felt her chakra as she probed him. He was really happy to see the smile bloom on her face.

"You're really family," she said. It wasn't a question this time.

"Yep, so about that test," said Naruto, "I can keep this barrier up for hours but we've only got so much time left to finish the test."

"Of course Naruto-sama," said Karin overjoyed to have found family.

"Just Naruto," he said, "I don't go for formality. It's not really our families way."

"Oh thank goodness," said Karin breathing a sigh of relief as she handed him her test which he quickly copied down.

With one last grin to each other they both looked back forward while Naruto dropped the barrier pretending nothing happened in spite of all the people looking at him.

"Isn't that cheating?" asked one of the genin.

"Hey, I just wanted some privacy," said Naruto with shrug before putting his hands behind his head and putting his feet up on the desk.

"What, were you making out with her or something?" barked the all too familiar voice of Kiba.

Naruto had to restrain himself from leaping across the room and throttling the guy.

The killing intent from Karin directed at him was more than enough to placate Naruto for the moment.

"Silence," order Ibiki frowning. Technically it was only cheating once but because he could not see inside the barrier he had no way to know what actually happened. He almost smirked at how smart it really was.

"Cheat again any of you and you're all gone," said Ibiki firmly and thoroughly annoyed to have his rules interpreted that way.

Finally the hour had passed. "Time for the final question. However there is a new rule, a rule of desperation. If you take this question and get it wrong you will remain genin forever."

Naturally there was a lot of murmur through the genin.

"Or you can quit now and try again some other time," said Ibiki, stone-faced as usual.

Naruto frowned to himself. It was a stupid rule. As if he could ever become Hokage if he ever gave up. He looked around amazed by all the genin giving up. He noticed Hinata looking hesitant so looking her in the eye he shook his head and smiled. It was a small gesture but it was enough to convince her to stay the course.

Once the genin stopped surrendering Ibiki spoke again. "For those that remain, congratulations on passing the first phase of the chuunin exams."

"What do you mean we pass? What about the tenth question?" demanded the girl from the Sunakagure team Naruto met the other day.

Naruto snorted and laughed at their confusion. This was something he and jiji talked about often.

"Something funny genin?" asked Ibiki.

"Well duh, the tenth question was if you were going to take it or not. You can't be a coward and give up without even trying. How can you ever lead anyone if you just give up at the first hint of trouble? Honestly, those dumb-asses that quit should never be allowed to become chuunin. I sure as hell wouldn't follow their lead," said Naruto as if it were common sense.

"Damned right," said Ibiki with a smirk and a hint of pride. "I hope you the rest of you were listening. Stepping up to the fight is the first step in becoming a chuunin. The next part will tell us if any of you can make it happen."

"Incoming," shouted a voice from the window which exploded open as a body came tumbling in pinning a sheet up behind her.

"I'm Mitarashi Anko," said the woman. "I'll be the examiner for the next part of the exam."

Naruto smiled, he liked this chick's style.

"Follow me," she said as she walked out the door. Whatever she said before that was lost on Naruto as he was thinking of ways to use her entrance and improve it.

They walked for a while until they ended up before a very large fenced area.

"Welcome to my home away from home, this is training area 44. Lovingly known as the Shi no Mori." (Forest of Death)

"I like her," said Naruto with a laughing grin. As the last word left his mouth he had to tilt his head quickly to the right to dodge a kunai.

"Little genin that don't pay attention are most likely to die first," said Anko hugging him from behind sending chills down his spine.

Naruto shrugged lifting one of her breasts with his shoulders. As soon as he realized what he did his cheeks pinked slightly.

"I believe you dropped this," said a third voice behind Anko. This one through sent an entirely different kind of chill down Naruto's spine.

Naruto sniffed the air wanting to be sure he could recognize the scents and if at all possible avoid the second scent. He was confused though by how similar the two smelled. He guessed it could have been a plant like in the first test but all of the plants there were Konohagakure shinobi. It made him very nervous and uncomfortable. He would have to ask Mitarashi-sensei even if it did spoil the test some.

"In a minute you will enter the tent as a team to collect a scroll and sign a death release because some of you will die in there. If not to each other then to the forest itself," explained Anko as she entered the tent.

Team 7's turn finally came up and they entered the tent. They signed the forms and took their scroll of heaven. However before they left Naruto had to ask his question.

"Are there plants again like in the first test?"

Anko quirked an eyebrow at the boy. "Why?"

"That other genin, the one that came up behind you. I was wondering if it was a clone or something?"

"What makes you think it was a clone?" asked Anko narrowing her eyes.

"I thought maybe it was a water clone or mud clone 'cause that genin smelled a lot like you but more... earthy," explained Naruto.

"How _exactly_ did we smell alike? What _exact_ smell?" demanded Anko. It was clear it was upsetting her.

"Umm," sputtered Naruto nervous about how upset she was clearly becoming, not because of the killing intent but more because of the clear anger in her eyes.

"Speak!" she ordered loudly grabbing him by the throat.

"Snakes," squeaked Naruto as his face began to turn purple.

Anko's eyes widened. "Stay here. Do not move!"

She opened the flap of the tent and signaled one of the chuunin to come inside. "Signal the Hokage, code 3 break-in. Do it quietly, do not draw attention. I'm sure calling you in here has already called enough attention as it is. Be quick and take back up. You have to get to the Hokage immediately."

The chuunin nodded nervously as he ducked out, signaled another chuunin, and together they both vanished.

"We wait here," said Anko sternly seeing the confusion on their face. "If what you told me is correct then you just identified an S-rank nukenin."

"Do I get the bounty?" asked Naruto curiously earning a laugh from Anko.

"If you're right and we're able to capture or kill him here I'll take your virginity and be your personal fuck toy for the rest of my life," said Anko with a laugh. Then she laughed harder as Naruto's nose started to bleed ever so slightly.

Sakura naturally started to fume at the provocative woman making such a bold, and in her opinion, very inappropriate promise.

Sasuke was even slightly upset though what upset him was hard to tell.

It was only a moment later the Hokage flanked by two ANBU entered the tent.

"Verify code 3 break-in," said the Hokage immediately.

"A possible infiltration by Orochimaru has been identified by genin Uzumaki Naruto via scent comparison."

"Genin Uzumaki Naruto, report," said the Hokage completely serious.

Naruto knew immediately this was not the time to joke with his jiji. "Mitarashi-sensei had warned me after I didn't pay as close attention to her speech as I should have. She ended up behind me talking in my ear. Then a Kusagakure genin came up behind her. They talked momentarily. I wasn't focused on what they were say but how similar their smell was. They both smelled strongly of snakes but the Kusagakure genin was slightly different, maybe fresh blood and mud or dirt. I'm not an Inuzuka so I can't be completely certain but I'm sure they both had similar scents."

The Hokage nodded. "It's enough to warrant a one-on-one conversation."

The Hokage turned and walked out of the tent signaling those present to follow him out.

Naruto noticed how tense the Hokage was as well as how tense the ANBU surrounding him were.

The Kusagakure genin looked at the group now approaching and grinned. "I was overconfident." The genin then detonated his body taking out his teammates and sending shrapnel and mud flying. The visiting genin were scattering away from the blast. Luckily most were clear of the blast but many of them got a few cuts and scrapes.

"That was messed up," said Naruto ringing out his ear.

"ANBU, scour the area. Make sure he is not inside the testing grounds. I want the village on high alert immediately. I want flares up if anyone spots Orochimaru," Sarutobi ordered springing into action. "Attention all visiting genin, this exam is postponed 48 hours. Please return to your homes and hotel rooms. You will be under guard at all times until this security threat has been resolved."

"Umm jiji," said Naruto meekly. He wasn't sure if this was the right time to talk to him but he knew he would have to speak to him sooner rather than later.

Sarutobi frowned at Naruto's choice of address in that moment but turned to him all the same. "Yes genin Uzumaki?"

Naruto got the hint to speak formally. "Hokage-sama, when you have a few minutes I need to talk to you about something else."

"I will have an ANBU collect you tomorrow at 1:00pm from your apartment. For now go home and wait," ordered Sarutobi.

"Yes Hokage-sama," responded Naruto with a polite bow before stepping back, turning away and running for home. It wasn't difficult to spot the various chuunin that were tasked with following the genin.

**BREAK**

"How the hell did they know?" demanded a very angry shinobi. "They could not have found the bodies that fast."

"I do not know Orochimaru-sama," said Kabuto kneeling and to an extent praying he wasn't about to lose his head.

"It must have been someone on the Uchiha's team," said Orochimaru with a sneer as he continued pacing angrily.

"From the Uchiha's team?" questioned Kabuto adopting a thoughtful look.

"What do you know?" demanded Orochimaru.

"It could be a coincidence. But when I broke cover to steal those documents it was the kyuubi brat that chased me down and slowed my escape long enough for the ANBU to catch up. I believe the kyuubi brat is on the Uchiha's team," explained Kabuto hoping it would be enough to save his life.

"Do you think he tracked you by scent? Or is he a sensor? Somehow that boy either recognized me or felt something off about me to raise suspicion enough to call in that old bastard."

"I do not know, as you are aware I was unable to escape with the intelligence and the runner was killed before he could put any distance between us," said Kabuto.

"Tell those three I want the kyuubi brat dead," said Orochimaru with venom in his voice.

"What of the Uchiha?"

"If he makes it to the finals I will approach him during the training break," said Orochimaru smirking ever so slightly.

"That may be difficult," said Kabuto nervously. "I've had troubles tracking his activity since he became a genin."

"Difficult? Why?"

"I believe Danzo may have his claws in the boy," said Kabuto more nervous than before.

Orochimaru snarled. "They won't be able to hide him forever. I will have the boy."

"Perhaps... What if you were to send a message?" asked Kabuto with a smirk.

"Hmm... I'm sure Itachi would be interested to hear," said Orochimaru coldly.

**BREAK**

"Now Naruto-kun," began Sarutobi with a kind smile. "I'm sorry about yesterday but it was a very serious situation. I know you've been working on reading the atmosphere, keep working on it as you still have a ways to go it would seem."

Naruto ducked his head embarrassed and scratched at the back of his head. "Sorry, I thought it was okay at that point. I'll be more careful in the future."

"Let us both be glad that you chose to be quiet so not many heard you talk to me that way," said Sarutobi with a grin for the boy. "Now, what is it you needed to talk to me about?"

"I found an Uzumaki," said Naruto with a proud grin and a thump on his chest with his fist.

"Oh, did you now?" asked Sarutobi intrigued.

"Yep," said Naruto excitedly. "Her name is Karin and she's currently a Kusagakure shinobi. She was taken after her village and parents were killed."

"And you're sure she's Uzumaki?" asked Sarutobi.

"Yep, definitely. She has the red hair and her chakra. When I felt it... She was definitely family."

"And I assume you want me to do something about it?" asked Sarutobi with a smirk.

"You promised you'd help me if I found any family," said Naruto. "We're allied with Kusagakure right? So we should be able to work out an exchange right?"

"I'm sure they would trade her relatively cheaply if she's been claimed by her clan head," said Sarutobi with a knowing look at Naruto.

"Already done," said Naruto. "I paid attention when you were teaching me all about clan laws and traditions when we talked about what I needed to do to restore the Uzumaki clan to Konohagakure. I'm really glad too, this gets Uzumaki one step closer to being recognized as part of Konohagakure as a formally recognized ichizoku."

"I'll send a message to their taichou shinobi and start negotiations," said Sarutobi.

"Thanks jiji, you're the best," said Naruto enthusiastically.

"Now off with you, I have more work to do," said Sarutobi with a chuckle.

**BREAK**

"I want this to be treated like an escort," said Sakura to her gathered teammates as they waited for the gate to open. "Naruto, form up the perimeter and I want you to treat me like I'm the client. Here's the trick though. Sasuke will carry the scroll. If they think they are to go after me, it opens you and Sasuke to pick them off while they're being stupid."

Sasuke and Naruto both nodded their acknowledgment.

"Now, if we get to the tower without being attacked or for any reason we don't get the scroll we need we'll setup near the tower to ambush any teams coming in," explained Sakura.

"Do you want us to stay high in the trees or use the extra cover on the ground?" asked Sasuke.

"There are a lot of Konohagakure teams that will fight it out in the canopy of the trees. I'd rather we take out foreign competition so we'll stick to the ground and use the natural cover there," said Sakura getting two firm nods of acknowledgment from her teammates.

"As soon as the gate opens we move fast," said Sakura.

There was a loud gong and the seals keeping the gates closed fizzled and popped causing the gates to swing open.

Three blurs shot into the forest followed rapidly by a dozen more pops signaling Naruto's creation of clones to form a perimeter and stick to Sakura.

"Contact forward left," Naruto called out about an hour in. "Contact in retreat. Probably to meet up with her team."

"Disregard," said Sakura. "Send a clone to chase and observe only. Reform perimeter."

Naruto complied creating three new clones and sending them to do their work.

An another hour passed. "Ambush ahead. Poorly constructed too."

"Reverse ambush," said Sakura. "Sasuke command is yours."

"Uzumaki-san, send clones under henge to walk into the ambush," said Sasuke. "Sakura hide with clones, use a genjutsu to conceal yourself. Naruto, we're going up. We'll drop down on them once they attack the clones."

Naruto nodded and jumped up to join Sasuke on the charge upwards while he sent clones into the ambush.

The three Amegakure shinobi laid in a poorly made genjutsu to lure in the unsuspecting. Worse the three were all hiding together, they did nothing to create defenses expecting the genjutsu around them to be enough.

"Sad," said Naruto in a crouch having landed right in the middle of the group while his clones did their job.

The three Amegakure shinobi turned as one to look at the shinobi that just literally dropped into the middle of their group.

It would be the last thing two of them ever did and Sasuke dropped down behind two of them put a kunai into the back of each of their heads.

Naruto's clones pounced on the last one and tackled him to the ground. The fools dropped their genjutsu when Naruto first appeared.

"Situation stable," said Sasuke.

Naruto nodded and sent a clone to get Sakura.

"Scroll of heaven acquired," said Sasuke holding up a scroll he pulled from one of the corpses. He then walked to the one Naruto was restraining and quickly snapped his neck.

Naruto let the body drop in disgust. He didn't care for the way Sasuke killed without remorse or even giving it a second thought.

Sasuke tossed the extra scroll to Sakura to do as she wanted with it.

"Naruto, you carry this one," she said as she handed it to him.

Naruto paused and looked up. "Chakra shoheki no jutsu," he said forming some quick a hand seals enveloping his entire team just in time to protect them from a huge blast of wind.

"Otogakure," said Naruto. "One of them uses wind from his arms. One use some kind of metal gauntlet. I don't know the third's ability."

Two clones dropped from the canopy putting up a quick kaze shoheki allowing Naruto to drop the chakra shoheki.

"Naruto you have command," said Sakura annoyed. That attack came fast. Naruto would have usually warned them much faster than that.

"SOP," said Naruto spawning two dozen clones. "I'm sending a dozen with Sasuke to directly assault. I'm going to send the other dozen up to try and get around behind them. Until we know what that gauntlet does let my clones engage him, same with the girl Sasuke. I want you to focus on the wind user. Sakura, keep me clear of any possible genjutsu."

Sasuke charged out with the clones to engage the team that tried to ambush them. He saw the gauntlet user coming in to attack him in taijutsu and quickly substituted with a clone that was closer to the wind user. "Katon: gokakyu no jutsu," he spat out quickly forming a wide and low fireball to distract the wind user who foolishly jumped to avoid the fireball.

The wind user's head was suddenly separated from the rest of his body by Sasuke's glowing orange tanto. If one were to look closer they would see where the blade cut was completely cauterized.

"The girl uses genjutsu, the taijutsu specialist's gauntlet emits some kind of high frequency sound," said a Naruto clone that landed next to Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes focused in on the girl. "I'll deal with the genjutsu user. The taijutsu specialist is yours."

"Agreed," said the clone slightly annoyed with Sasuke giving orders but not in the mood to argue while in the middle of combat. It dispelled to inform Naruto what was happening.

"Alright, you're good in here Sakura-chan. I am going to have to deal with that taijutsu specialist myself. He's pretty good."

"Be careful," said Sakura with fair concern.

Naruto gave her a quick thumbs up before he jumped through the barrier and sucker punched the taijutsu specialist that was in the middle of attempting to disrupt the barrier.

While the shinobi was stunned Naruto wrapped his hand around the gauntlet and channeled some of the kyuubi's chakra allowing him to crush the gauntlet and the shinobi's fist within it. "That's worked out nicely," mumbled Naruto not expecting to get the drop on him so easily. Still holding on to the crushed hand Naruto jerked the screaming shinobi forward into his waiting knee shattering multiple ribs. Naruto then grabbed the back of the shinobi's head and drove his face into the ground and a large rock crushing the boys face killing him almost instantly.

"I hate when they twitch," said Naruto with a shiver looking to see Sasuke had just finished killing the girl. A quick search provided an earth scroll which Naruto tossed to Sasuke. He then reformed his perimeter and waiting a moment for the all clear to come back from all his clones. "We're clear," he finally said letting the barrier around Sakura drop.

"What scroll did we get?" asked Sakura.

"Earth," answered Sasuke.

"Okay, let's increase our pace," said Sakura. "I want to rush the tower and get out of this forest. Naruto, guide us as needed to avoid any contact, you're on point from here out. Sasuke please take up trail."

Sasuke nodded without a word immediately moving to trail distance.

"Follow me," said Naruto with a serious face.

Unknown to the Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto purposely allowed team 10 to watch them.

"You guys okay?" asked Naruto dropping in behind them.

"I think so," said Ino. "That was pretty brutal."

"Yeah, sorry for that," said Naruto apologetically.

"You're not going to attack us are you?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'm not going to attack a Konohagakure shinobi unless I absolutely have to," said Naruto. "Did you guys need help?"

"We were going to attack you guys in your weakened state," said Shikamaru. "Unfortunately, you weren't weakened at all."

Naruto laughed at Shikamaru. "No problem. So you guys are good then?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine unless you want to give us your heaven scroll," said Shikamaru.

"Hold on," said Naruto dispelling.

A few minutes later another Naruto dropped in. "Catch up to us, if you team up with us to the tower we'll give you our extra."

Shikamaru startled at that.

"Sakura-chan is awesome," said Ino with a happy smile and thumbs up.

"We're gonna have to push to catch up though so lets get a move on," said Naruto taking off leading them along.

**BREAK**

"So they failed spectacularly," said Orochimaru ending the jutsu on the pool of water in front of him that allowed him to see through the eyes of the shinobi he sent to kill the kyuubi brat. He was very pleased with what he saw in regards to the Uchiha's progress but he was less so to see the kyuubi brat's. The fact the boy used the bijuu's chakra without hesitation or delay to channel it did not bode well for his plans. If that boy was to face the ichibi in the upcoming fights he may actually prevail.

"The boy did hold his own against me, even if only to delay me," said Kabuto. "And he didn't even use the kyuubi's chakra then."

"For now the boy will remain out of reach but a time will come where we can end him," said Orochimaru with a hiss.

"As you wish Orochimaru-sama," said Kabuto with a bow.

"Have you completed preparations for the kazekage?"

"Everything is proceeding as planned," said Kabuto. "We have acquired his travel route through Sasori's spy."

"And Sasori will not find out?" verified Orochimaru.

"I made sure Sasori would not be aware I made use of his spy. I was very careful," said Kabuto reassuring his master.

"Very well, proceed with my plans," said Orochimaru darkly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan**

Naruto smiled brightly when he saw the latest team come into the tower. "Karin-chan, you made it."

"Naruto-kun, you're here already?" asked Karin surprised.

"Yep, we were the second team to arrive," said Naruto proudly. "You made it just in time too. They just called for all of the genin to assemble in the auditorium."

"Not fair," pouted Karin. "I'm exhausted. I have no chakra left either."

"Maybe you can borrow some of mine?" Naruto half suggested, half asked.

"I wouldn't even know how to do that," said Karin pouting further.

"Me neither," said Naruto with a matching pout.

"Well come on," said Karin linking her arm with Naruto and guiding him forward grudgingly.

"Fine," sighed Naruto unable to hide his smile at having family.

"Where are your teammates?" asked Karin as they walked.

"Last I saw Sakura-chan and Ino were jabbering away walking together. I have no idea where Sasuke-teme got off to. Where are your teammates?"

"They're assholes," said Karin grouchy. "I was only assigned to this team cause their previous teammate made chuunin in the last exam and they needed a third but they're total jerks to me."

"Good thing you'll be a Konohagakure shinobi soon," said Naruto.

"So you already talked to the Hokage?" asked Karin excitedly.

"Yep," said Naruto. "I guess we're giving up a few prisoners that Kusagakure wants that we captured before they could and a few missions over the next year or two."

"Isn't that expensive?" asked Karin.

"A little but jiji says we, Konohagakure that is, owe it to Uzushiogakure for us failing to save them in the past so it's all good," explained Naruto as they walked.

Eventually they came to the assembly area and with a quick wave and salute to each other plus a grin they moved to take their places with their teams.

"Welcome to those of you who made it this far," said Sarutobi as he began a long-winded explanation of the purpose of the exams as a substitute for war.

"Due to the number of teams that have made it this far we will be having a preliminary round immediately," explained the jounin proctor Gekko Hayate. "Anyone wishing to withdraw please do so now."

No one moved at all.

"Very well," he said with a cough. He then pointed to a leader board suspended above the Hokage's seat. "Uchiha Sasuke and Kubo Subo remain, everyone else please head up to the balcony."

Sasuke took his spot on the starting line across from the Kusagakure shinobi.

Up on the balcony Naruto stood with Sakura, Kakashi and Karin who decided to stand with him.

"Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, this is Uzumaki Karin, my cousin," he introduced her quickly.

"She looks like your mother," said Kakashi glancing up from his book.

"Isn't she from Kusagakure?" asked Sakura confused.

"Jiji worked out an exchange since I claimed her as part of the Uzumaki clan," explained Naruto.

The call of 'hajime' from down in the arena called their attention to the short lived but devastating fight below.

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke," said Hayate who like most of those assembled was disturbed by the speed and brutality in which Sasuke executed the Kusagakure genin.

"You bastard," screamed the boys teammate from the other end of the balcony.

"It was his twin brother," explained Karin sadly. "He wasn't a nice person, not to me but that was..."

"Ruthless," said Naruto with a frown. Sasuke made one evasive move on the opening strike from Subo and then stabbed him through the heart from behind before immolating the body from the stab would outward.

"Kubo Bosu versus Aburame Shino," called Hayate reading off the board.

"I'll kill you. I'll make your whole village pay for the life of my brother," said Bosu blinded by rage when he landed in the arena.

"I do not see the need to kill you," said Shino calmly.

"You'd better kill me or I swear I'll do anything and everything to see your family and village burn," said Subo nearly foaming at the mouth.

"I see," said Shino with a hint of anger to his voice.

Kubo attacked blinded by his rage.

Naruto shook his head at the fight. "This is sad. He doesn't stand a chance if he keeps that up."

"Revenge can destroy a person," said Sasuke surprising his teammates and sensei. "The blinding rage, the need to feel anything different but the hatred that boils in your soul."

"It's a dark and lonely road," said Kakashi. "There is an expression. When one seeks revenge one should dig two graves."

"One cannot seek revenge unless one is prepared for exactly that to happen," said Sasuke. "I had that particular lesson drummed into me recently. I have accepted the possibility."

Kakashi nodded reluctantly accepting Sasuke's statement. It still left him feeling somewhat sad.

"Winner Aburame Shino," called Hayate before signaling the iryonin to take away the body.

"Sabaku Kankuro versus. Akimichi Chouji," called Hayate.

Chouji wasted no time once the fight began. "Nikudan sensha," he called loudly turning himself into a spinning ball of death and jetting towards Kankuro.

Kankuro's eyes widened in surprise but did not move as Chouji mowed him down.

Chouji believing he won stopped his attack. He was surprised when Kankuro began to jerk himself into standing position with a clicking and clacking noise. The way Kankuro moved looked mechanical to Chouji. It took him a few seconds to understand this was Sunagakure's infamous kugutsu no jutsu.

"Bubun baika no jutsu," shouted Chouji punching his arm forward as it magnified in size in the hopes of shattering the puppet.

The puppet that was Kankuro began to crack as the plaster gave way. As the fist approached a number of spikes popped out the joints and main body of the puppet.

Chouji's punch hit the puppet shattering the thing with the strength behind it but that didn't stop the spikes from piercing Chouji's fist.

Kankuro appeared then out the bandaged package. "You've lost. The poison on those blades will kill you in about a minute unless you take this antidote," he said holding up a small vial.

Chouji paused, he could try to defeat Kankuro fast and take the antidote but there was no guarantee that Kankuro's antidote wasn't a fake.

"You should feel your pulse quickening about now, maybe your breathing is struggling by now. Soon you won't be able to breath at all."

Chouji frowned angrily. "Fine, I forfeit. Now the antidote. The real one."

Kankuro smirked before reaching into his pouch and tossing a vial to Chouji which he quickly drank trusting the other boy to keep his word.

"You'll be sick for a week but should be fine after that," laughed Kankuro, "What you just drank was a laxative you stupid fat-ass. That's what you get for destroying one of my puppets."

A lot of the Konohagakure genin had to be held back by their sensei and one of the sensei had to be held back.

"That was such a cheap trick," said Naruto annoyed.

"It was but it was still a valid shinobi tactic," said Kakashi as he effortlessly held Sakura back.

"At least he obliterated one of his puppets," said Naruto pleased that his friend did so well under the circumstances. "They can't be that easy to replace or repair."

"They are not, they are truthfully very expensive. Which means he's probably got other nasty puppets just waiting."

Meanwhile, poor Chouji suddenly grabbed his stomach then his ass and bolted from the assembly room.

"Why would any shinobi carry around a laxative though?" asked Naruto. "It sounds like something I'd do in one of my pranks."

"Poison users often have to ingest their own poisons so they can build an immunity. Sometimes they get... Hmm, how should I say this? Clogged? Backed-up? Anyway, you get the idea," explained Kakashi still staring at his book.

Sakura and Naruto both turned a little green at that.

"Anyway, Sunagakure and Konohagakure are allied, we're lucky he chose not to use a lethal poison. I would fully expect next round his poison will be completely lethal so if any of you fight him please keep that in mind."

The trio nodded before looking to the next fight between Tenten and Sabaku Temari that was about to start.

"Ooh," Naruto awed. "This is gonna be neat. Tenten's weapons are mean. So cool but so mean."

"Based on that fan, I'd say Temari-san is a wind user," said Sakura. "Tenten is going to have to be able to get in close to her."

"Doton: yaburu bakuhatsu no jutsu (Earth: rupture explosion)," Tenten called out slamming the ground with her club, utsu-chan, in Temari's direction. A large fissure appeared in the ground from the point of impact and traveling quickly at Temari and widening as it traveled towards the girl exploding upwards every few feet filling the fissure back in again as it traveled.

Temari's eyes widened in shock at the imminent threat and danger to herself. She opened her fan and tossed it into the air and then jumped on top of it.

Tenten smirked when she saw Temari in the air. She immediately began throwing kunai at the girl.

Temari gave her own return smirk as she easily dodged the projectiles. The smirk was short lived as the kunai started detonating at random intervals spewing shrapnel and fire around the point of detonation. When he fan was sheered by one explosion that came too close she was forced to land.

Tenten grinned more once she saw the fan tear. Running at the point she expected Temari to land with utsu-chan in hand and ready she met the girl.

Temari brought her closed fan up to block the swing from the club not expecting the point where the fan and club met to explode in her direction sending her bodily skipping across the ground before finally impacting with the wall.

"Winner, Tenten," called out Hayate seeing Temari was clearly unconscious from the impact with the wall.

"Please don't ever let her place seals on Gai's nunchaku," said Kakashi with a slight quaver in his voice.

"Or Lee's bo," said Naruto with his own quavering voice. "I told you her weapons were mean."

"I might have to talk to her," said Sakura with a thoughtful look on her face and a finger pressed to her chin causing Naruto to shiver.

"Yamanaka Ino versus Haruno Sakura," called Hayate reading the leader board.

"Get her Sakura-chan," called Naruto, excited for his teammate.

Sakura nodded once and smiled at Naruto.

"Good luck Haruno-san," said Sasuke politely.

"Thank you both," said Sakura jumping over the balcony and landing to meet her best friend in combat.

"Well, this should be interesting," said Ino meeting her friend in the middle.

"Your poison against my ability to heal the poison," said Sakura fairly as she walked to meet her friend in the center.

When they finally met in the middle they both smirked.

"Hajime," called Hayate.

Sakura and Ino both glanced at Hayate before standing up straight and putting arm around the other and as one spoke. "We surrender."

The room was stunned as they both laughed merrily.

"Very well," said Hayate between coughing and laughing.

The girls gave each other a high five before running back to their teams.

"What the hell was that?" demanded Naruto.

"I've been so focused on iryonin training my combat skills have suffered. Ino-chan has been really focused on her poisons and throwing skills. It would basically end up in a stalemate as a result. I'd heal whatever she did to me and she wouldn't use anything lethal on me so she wouldn't be able to put me down either. It would end up in a stupid and unskilled slug-fest that neither of us would win. We knew that coming in today so..."

"Very smartly done Sakura-chan," complimented Kakashi. "We'll be sure to spend more time working on your combat skills now that you've completed your rank I certification."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura with a bright smile.

"Nara Shikamaru versus Uzumaki Karin," called Hayate earning a murmur from the Konohagakure shinobi present.

Karin though frowned. She had hoped she would have more time to recover her chakra but apparently that was not to be.

"Good luck Karin-chan," said Naruto cheerfully.

"Thanks," said Karin nervously as she dropped over the edge of the balcony.

"Troublesome," whined Shikamaru as he ambled down the stairs and out to the fight area.

Once Shikamaru had finally come to the fight line Hayate began the fight. "Hajime!"

Shikamaru clicked his tongue. "I don't supposed we could just settled this over a game of shogi?" He fully expected an outright refusal.

"Deal!" shouted Karin happily. She was still mostly out of chakra and the idea of a fight was not in her at the moment.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow before looking to the proctor. "Can we?"

"It's your fight," said Hayate with a shake of his head.

Shikamaru sat down and pulled out a scroll where he unsealed a shogi board and pieces.

Karin sat down across from him excitedly. She was not the strongest fighter normally but she was a hell of a strategist. She like most Uzumaki naturally had a very complex brain. Her father taught her very young how important it was to learn to focus as an Uzumaki prior to his death. It was natural for her to think many steps ahead of everyone around her. Shogi was one of the ways her father taught her focusing and planning.

Once the board was set the pair met eyes before looking at the board then back at each other. This went on for about five minutes without either making a move.

"I surrender," said Karin finally. "You're the toughest opponent I've ever faced."

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru. "We should play again sometime when we have more time."

"But they didn't even move a piece," shouted Kiba.

Naruto looked to Kakashi for an explanation.

"It's surprising," said Kakashi. "I've heard about this kind of thing but I've never seen it. They just played several games mentally in that short time. It's quite astounding."

"How? I don't understand," said Naruto grabbing his hair in frustration.

"It's said that a master can look another in the eyes and see their first moves. From there they can just see the whole game proceed, every move and possible move followed by the conclusion of the game. It is a really scary ability. I've heard of true samurai doing the same thing. I've experienced something similar once in my shinobi career during a small conflict over trade rights in Cha no Kuni with a Kumogakure shinobi. We still fought but we both knew at the start of that fight what the outcome would be. It was sad that neither of us had any choice in the matter but to fight regardless of what we knew," explained Kakashi in more detail.

"Could I ever do that?" asked Naruto.

"Maybe someday," said Kakashi honestly.

Before Naruto could ask anymore about it, Hayate announced the next fight. "Uzumaki Naruto versus Inuzuka Kiba."

"Yatta!" shouted Naruto and Kiba at the same time.

"We get the easy fight, Akamaru," said Kiba excitedly as he landed in the fighting area.

"You wish," said Naruto approaching the fight line.

"As if you have any chance at all, dead last," said Kiba with a sneer.

"You know, I've been wanting to wipe that look off your face for days. I didn't think I'd get the chance before you fell to some wannabe punk-ass bitch," said Naruto with a grin seeing how much Kiba was getting worked up.

Kiba snarled at Naruto. "I'm going to make you eat those words. Shikyaku no jutsu!" Kiba then dropped low to his hands looking even more feral than before.

"Oh, so you want to go feral huh?" asked Naruto with a mimicking snarl of his own. He pulled on kyuubi's chakra causing red chakra to surround him. He too then dropped to his hands matching Kiba's stance as he continued to become more and more feral. His canine teeth sharpened and elongated while his fingernails turned into claws. The red chakra then began to form a single tail behind him. When it stopped his chakra cloak flashed once sharpening into straight smooth lines around him instead of the bubbly mess when he first started training to use this.

"What the hell is that?" asked Kiba unable to stop his shaking.

"Sorry Kiba," said Naruto, his voice several octaves deeper. "You don't stand a chance."

Akamaru bit Kiba's hand causing him to snap out of his fear.

"Heh, just a cheep imitation," said Kiba.

Naruto smirked slightly before vanishing.

Kiba's eyes widened looking around for Naruto.

"You sure about that?" asked Naruto softly in Kiba's ear from directly behind him.

Kiba jerked his head to look over his shoulder to see a fist jetting toward him surrounded by swirling chakra.

Naruto's fist impacted Kiba's cheek launching him across the floor spinning and rolling as he went.

Kiba managed to get his feet under him and slid. His eye though was swelled shut already as was his cheek swollen. He probably had a broken orbital and jaw—not that he knew or cared.

Naruto blurred again, this time reappearing inside Kiba's reach but before Kiba could react Naruto kicked low hitting Kiba's upper leg causing a very loud snapping noise to fill the auditorium. Kiba's body tumbled end over end once again.

Kiba tried to get his feet under him again only find that one of his legs could no longer support his weight.

"Lights out," said Naruto standing behind Kiba before giving him a quick hit to the back of the neck with the butt of a kunai.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto," said Hayate signaling the iryonin to begin treating.

Naruto meanwhile was working to defuse the kyuubi cloak and draw the chakra back in. Once that was done he dragged himself back to his teammates doing his best to ignore the looks of fear and surprise from the other genin, even a few jounin.

"Good control there Naruto," said Kakashi as Naruto rejoined them. "But don't you think you could have held back a little bit. Maybe save that as a trump card."

"He had it coming," said Naruto tiredly as he slumped down against the wall. "I needed to send a message that I'm not the dead last anymore. That I'm strong and capable. And by using kyuubi like that it sends a message to the other villages."

"I understand," said Kakashi. "Even still, it would have been a better display during the finals."

"I don't want the villagers to see that. They would just fear me more, but here. Here we're all shinobi. We all understand a bit more than most, both the light and the dark."

"What do you mean kyuubi?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto had suddenly realized that the bastard Uchiha was right next to him. "Well shit, that cat's out of the bag."

"It's not like you could have kept it in the bag at that point anyway," said Sakura. "You have to know every one of the other genin from our year are going to be asking you about it."

"Shit," said Naruto with a heavy sigh. "I'm too tired to explain. I just want to nap."

"You're probably going to have to explain. Better sooner than latter. You have an advantage right now in that everyone has seen you use it and more importantly control it even if you put Kiba down rather thoroughly," advised Kakashi putting his book away.

Naruto thumped his head on the wall behind him once for his own stupidity in not thinking everything through before the fight. It didn't change the fact that he thoroughly enjoyed putting the smack down on Kiba.

"I'll arrange a meeting for once everyone is recovered enough for it to be explained," said Kakashi.

"Sounds good to me," said Naruto before glaring at Sasuke. "So look, I don't trust you, that much should be obvious to you at this point. But due to my own big mouth you know I have something to do with kyuubi. So here it is, on the day I was born, the day the kyuubi attacked Konohagakure, in order to stop the shithead, the yondaime sealed said shithead inside me. Any questions? None? Great, let's move on."

Sasuke blinked once. Nodded. Then looked back to the fight below that was about to commence.

"Naruto," called Kakashi breaking Naruto's glare. "I know you're tired but this is a fight you need to watch. Gaara is Sunagakure's jinchuuriki."

Naruto immediately bounced up to his feet and gripped the rail tightly to watch the fight about to take place in spite of his fatigue from using the kyuubi's chakra.

"Is he controlling sand?" asked Naruto watching Lee attack relentlessly.

"It seems some of it is automatically responding," said Kakashi thoughtfully.

"Even when Lee manages to be silent to close in the sand is reacting," said Naruto.

Down below Lee threw some smoke bombs hoping that if Gaara could not see then his sand could not react.

A large gust of wind cleared out the smoke instantly revealing Gaara unmoved and still undamaged.

"How is Lee supposed to hit him?" asked Sakura concerned.

"I don't think he can," said Kakashi. "I believe even I would be hard pressed to hit him with taijutsu only."

"Why doesn't Rock-san use ninjutsu?" asked Sasuke.

"He can't," said Naruto. "Something with his chakra coils is messed up or something. All he can use is taijutsu."

"That is unfortunate," said Sasuke. "He should withdraw before that sand kills him."

"Lee still has a trump card," said Naruto with a shiver. "If Gai lets him use it."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed towards Naruto. "How much sparring have you been doing with Lee-kun?"

"A lot actually," said Naruto. "He's one tough guy. He's the first sparring partner that I haven't been able to beat by attrition."

"And how do you know he has a trump card?" asked Kakashi not liking this.

"He helped me train with kyuubi's chakra which is why it is as refined as it is. In return he got to practice his trump card on my clones and me to an extent," explained Naruto watching Lee dart around the room now that his weights were off.

"It looks like he's finally getting through the sand," said Sakura excited that Lee might actually have a chance.

"He's still not making actual contact with Gaara though," said Sasuke. His sharingan eyes studying every aspect of the fight.

"Gai taught him the gates didn't he?" asked Kakashi unveiling his sharingan eye to watch closer.

"Yeah," said Naruto watching as Gaara's sand began to toss Lee around. "Is it me or has Gaara's control of the sand gotten faster since he uncrossed his arms?"

"It has gotten much faster," said Sasuke.

"How many gates can he open?" asked Kakashi.

"I've only seen him use 3 and that laid him up for 2 weeks afterward. I'm pretty sure he can use twice that many," said Naruto, his eyes glued to the fight.

"That was reckless of Gai," said Kakashi. "I understand that Lee has chakra issues but to put his life at risk like that... I'm disappointed."

"I don't see how opening the gates at this point would make a difference," said Naruto. "You should tell Gai-sensei to have Lee withdraw. Gaara hasn't even tapped into the bijuu's chakra yet."

"I'll be right back," said Kakashi walking away and towards Gai's team.

Naruto watched the ensuing argument from the two men. Gai's hands and arms gesticulating wildly. Counter to Kakashi's completely calm demeanor with his hands in his pockets. Finally Gai bowed his head, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. He nodded once more before jumping into the arena between Lee and Gaara.

"My student forfeits," said Gai earning an appalled look from his student.

"But Gai-sensei, I can still win this!" shouted Lee defensively.

"No Lee, you cannot break this one with your current skill level. You already know this," said Gai. "Do not worry my most youthful student. We will continue to stoke the flames of your youth until the day comes that no defense can withstand the youthful power of my Lee-kun."

"Gai-sensei!" shouted Lee with tears in his eyes to match his sensei.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Kokuangyo no jutsu!" shouted the hokage enveloping the room in darkness to protect all those present from the inevitable man-hug that was to ensue.

After five count the hokage dropped the jutsu to see the two breaking apart.

"That was close," said Sarutobi. The ANBU flanking either side of him nodded in agreement as did all the other jounin in the room.

"Winner Sabaku Gaara," said Hayate with a single weak cough.

Gaara used a suna shunshin to vanish and reappear with his brother and sensei.

"Whoever ends up fighting him is going to have to bring a whole new level of bad-ass," commented Naruto to his team and Karin.

"For the first time I'm glad I lost," said Karin with a shiver. "His chakra is horrible. It's scared, lonely, angry, confused, and full of hatred. It's all his chakra too, not the demon's that I felt there."

Sakura shivered at Karin's description. "I don't like the sound of that."

"He's a weapon," said Sasuke. "He was sent here as a message from Sunagakure."

"Not a very good message either," said Naruto darkly.

"Hyuuga Hinata versus Hyuuga Neji," announced Hayate. It was the final fight of the preliminary round.

"Kick his ass Hinata!" shouted Naruto seeing how nervous the girl was. He couldn't keep back his smirk when he saw the glare Neji leveled at him in return. He not so subtly stuck his tongue out at him in return. Naruto smiled brightly when he heard and saw Hinata giggle at the response. The giggle from the girls next to him didn't hurt either.

Down below Hinata and Neji both settled back into the traditional jyuuken stance and activated their byakugan.

"You've already lost," said Neji confidently. "I can see it in your stance. In the slight shiver of your hands and knees. You are already fated to lose."

"Don't listen to that blowhard!" shouted Naruto from the balcony. "Just fight your fight! But before that repeat after me! Go screw yourself Neji-teme!"

Hinata blushed deeply at the thought of her saying such a vulgar expression. It reminded her of the first part of the exam with Ibiki-san. Then it struck her, she didn't have to be afraid to fight him anymore. She knew she would probably lose but that was okay. She just had to show up and fight.

Hinata closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I may be fated to lose Neji-nisan and that's okay. I want to fight you anyway but for me. I can't always be afraid."

Neji sneered at her. "Stupid prideful main house fool."

Hinata shifted her stance back and lower. She had only begun to experiment in creating a soft style of jyuuken. It was horribly incomplete but at least she had her stances adjusted as she thought they should be as well as the transitions to move from stance to stance.

Neji's sneer seemed to amplify. "You can't even get a proper jyuuken stance right."

Hinata sprung forward almost gliding along the floor with an arm back.

Neji frowned at the foolishness of the move. He simply stepped forward to strike her down in one hit. The only problem is he didn't hit anything.

Hinata continued her forward glide and ducked low under the strike only to spin quickly around his forward leg. She struck quickly with a knife edge hit to his exposed armpit and continued to move past him as his arm dropped completely useless.

The look of shock on his face was something no one in the auditorium would ever forget.

"What the hell have you done?" demanded Neji. "What the hell style was that? That is not jyuuken or if it is how dare you bastardize our sacred art."

"I was told traditional hard style jyuuken did not fit my body type. I've been working to create a soft style that fits me," she explained calmly with only a few stutters. She was still in near shock that she had completely surprised Neji. Unfortunately she knew that would also mean he'd begin taking this much more seriously.

"Soft! That's all you are is soft," said Neji, his eyes blazing with rage.

"I am soft," said Hinata quietly except that she sounded very proud of the fact that she was.

Neji outright snarled as he began a relentless assault on her. Even with only one arm he was devastating. He was simply faster and stronger than her in every way. She could not have possibly kept up.

The fight ended with Hinata fairly beat up and bloody with bruising covering her arms.

Hayate interfered at this point as he saw Hinata trying to struggle to her feet. "Winner Hyuuga Neji." He then signaled the iryonin to come take Hinata for treatment.

"More special treatment for the main house," snarled Neji at the interruption. "Not that the main house will survive the changes coming."

Up on the balcony Naruto watched the overly one-sided fight. He was not happy with how Neji treated Hinata but understood that she needed to fight this fight. Him going in for the kill on his own family though just about sent him over the ledge. "He'd better hope we don't face off in the finals."

"He's a tough opponent," said Kakashi calmly. "But he is very one dimensional as a fighter. I would bet he ignored whatever training recommendations were given to him by SIPA."

"That is very arrogant," said Sasuke surprising his teammates.

"Not too long ago Uchiha-san you were just as arrogant if not more so if I remember correctly," said Kakashi glancing at the boy out the corner of his eye.

"I have suffered many defeats since then," said Sasuke reluctantly.

"You two had best go down and draw your positions for the finals," said Sakura calling their attention.

"We'll wait here for you two," said Kakashi. "Once you know your order and who you're fighting we'll discuss training for the next month until the finals."

"I've got iryonin training so I shouldn't interfere in their training," said Sakura.

"Don't worry about that," said Kakashi. "I will definitely find time to work with you on some offensive abilities so we don't have a repeat of today. Maybe you and Ino can train together even. You can teach her some iryojutsu and she can teach you some poisons."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow. I just want to go home and sleep at this point."

"I understand," said Kakashi. He looked at Karin next. "The hokage has informed me that you'll be transferred to Konohagakure officially in about a week. He's making arrangements for you to attend SIPA so we can figure out where place you once the exams have ended."

"Where will I be living?" asked Karin slightly nervous.

"Your clan head owns the building he lives in. You'll be given an apartment there," explained Kakashi.

"Wait, Naruto owns a building?" asked Sakura surprised.

"He bought his building not too long ago. Tazuna-san's construction company has been renovating it to make it a clan house."

"How can he afford that?" asked Sakura still shocked.

"The village is paying for it," said Kakashi simply as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Why would the village pay for something like that?"

"We owe the Uzumaki a great deal. It's just that simple."

"Thank you Kakashi-san," said Karen gratefully.

"Naruto will take you to buy some basics tomorrow to get you started. Basic furnishings have already been provided. Naruto will show you to your new home once we're done here. Kusagakure will bring all of your possessions when your contract is signed over to Konohagakure." Kakashi paused and hummed to himself. "Am I forgetting anything?"

"Umm, what is SIPA?" asked Karin. "You've mentioned it a few times now but what is it?"

"I can't tell you yet," said Kakashi. "Just know that you'll be attending once your transfer is complete."

"Is it some kind of indoctrination program?" asked Karin with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Not at all," said Sakura with a laugh. "It's actually awesome. I just can't tell you about it yet."

Karin nodded firmly. "Then I'll look forward to it."

"We're back," called Naruto as he and Sasuke walked up to the waiting team.

"Who do you each fight?" asked Kakashi.

"I fight Neji first," said Naruto with a vicious grin.

"Hmm, that should be an easier match up for you," said Kakashi.

"Why do you say that?" asked Naruto not that he wanted to disagree. He was just surprised.

"You can tap slightly into kyuubi to reopen your tenketsu," explained Kakashi. "You'll have to improve your subtlety if you want to hide the use from the audience but you have plenty of time to work on that aspect. Beyond that you've seen him fight. I'm sure you've been plotting on how you'd fight him since then. I imagine SIPA will be able to help you with that."

"I'm sure Shiho-chan and Atsui-jiji will be able to help me out," said Naruto.

"Beyond that I have no doubt you've got a dozen other projects going on in your training. I'll give you a day by day exercise plan if I'm unavailable for any reason," said Kakashi.

Naruto nodded once.

"Sasuke?"

"I am to face Gaara," said Sasuke calmly.

"Hmm," murmured Kakashi thoughtfully. "You and I will go see Danzo as soon as we're done with dinner to discuss your training schedule."

Sasuke nodded.

"Well then," said Kakashi. "Let's get out of this place. Dinner's on me. It's a treat for my cute little genin doing so well in their first chuunin exam."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

"Evening everyone. Sorry for the late hour once again," said Sarutobi as he took his seat in the council chamber.

The general din quieted and a few murmurs of greeting went around for the hokage.

"You've had a week to investigate Orochimaru's appearance in the village. Do we have any answers?" The atmosphere of the room seemed to darken. The hokage was completely pleasant in his questioning but everyone knew that just below the surface was a roiling inferno of anger, rage, and disappointment.

"We assume that he had inside help but we have not been able to pinpoint the exact method he used to penetrate the detection barrier. Given this is Orochimaru, we believe he may have left himself a number of back doors into the village prior to his exile. There is also the recent betrayal by Yakushi Kabuto who we now believe even more strongly was a subordinate of Orochimaru. We unfortunately have more questions at this point than answers. We know he had several hidden bunkers scattered throughout the village that he could be hiding in any one of them. If he got in the village he could easily sneak in others and with the chuunin exam finals in a month, our barrier is over worked as it is with all the incoming traffic. We're also hearing whispers about this Otogakure being on the move." Shikaku sighed as he finished his report.

"Where is this Otogakure?" asked Hiashi. He'd only returned from the capital a few days prior and seemed to be in even more of a foul mood than normal.

"We don't know," said Shikaku. "As best we can tell our intelligence at this point suggests it's a series of small hidden enclaves spread out in Cha no Kuni."

"How was this not brought to my attention sooner?" demanded Sarutobi, his voice cold as ice. "Did no one think to inform me that a hidden village had appeared using the exact formula for the creation of a new hidden village using a plan Orochimaru created years ago? A plan that this very council had destroyed to ensure it never left these walls? A plan that only Orochimaru would know how to implement?"

The room was dead silent as many present began to fear for their lives.

"The intelligence reports never made it this far," explained Shikaku. "The plan was destroyed and as such when the initial reports came in they were deemed low priority because no one knew about the report in the intelligence department. We haven't had any patrols go missing in that area or anything else that would draw suspicion which is suspicious in itself."

Sarutobi frowned but nodded his understanding.

"In light of all that has happened, it may be prudent to cancel the exams at this point," suggested Koharu reluctantly given Sarutobi's foul mood.

"I do not belied that is necessary yet," said Sarutobi. "However, I do want an immediate suspension of all missions below S-rank effective immediately. Begin a recall of all available assets. I want increased patrols of the village. ANBU agents are to be posted in all major gathering points. Full inspections of every single person entering and exiting the village gates. I want the armory fully staffed twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week and notice sent to all active shinobi to ensure they are fully geared and equipped. All suspicious activity is to be immediately reported."

"What about the delegation from Sunagakure?" asked Homura slightly worried about the international relations nightmare this may cause.

"No exceptions," ordered Sarutobi. "If they cannot submit to our rules then they don't need to enter the village at all. I want additional searches performed at the stadium on the day of the finals."

"Are we assuming invasion?" asked Inoichi.

"Too many coincidences lately," said Shikaku rubbing his face tiredly. "Too many security breeches, too much unusual activity. Sunagakure's decision to send in their jinchuuriki to compete in an ally's chuunin exam is also suspicious."

"We sent in our own jinchuuriki did we not?" asked Homura. "Are we not just as guilty? I've been hearing whispers already about what he did to the Inuzuka boy."

Tsume snarled at that. "The difference you moron is in the control. I've heard exactly what happened already. Uzumaki was in complete control. He also taught my boy a lesson that he needed to learn quite badly if his sensei's report is to be believed, which I do. I've also heard about just how unstable the Sunagakure jinchuuriki is. He is the definition of a weapon except this weapon is always armed and on a hair trigger."

"I also witnessed the fights," said Sarutobi coldly. "Genin Uzumaki was completely stable. He did toy with the Inuzuka but he was also making a point to the shinobi present that was justified and approved of prior to the exam. This also gave him the opportunity to show me how much control over the kyuubi he has been able to gain without exposing him to the ridicule and fear of the civilian population. Now going into the finals he can hold back using the kyuubi unless it is absolutely necessary."

"And we can trust him to keep that control?" asked Homura not wanting to let this issue go.

"Enough!" ordered Sarutobi loudly and very annoyed. "I will not be questioned on this matter further. I am more than confident in his control and his ability to use it as needed. I have numerous classified reports from SIPA in regards to his progress testifying to this fact."

Shikaku looked to the hokage waiting for him to give the signal to continue his evaluation.

"Carry on Shikaku," said Sarutobi lighting his pipe.

"The presence of the Sunagakure's jinchuuriki is suspicious. Add in the fact that the kazekage will also be in attendance. Add in the fact that we have recent intelligence reports that Sunagakure is currently conducting large scale combat exercises close to the border. Add to that a few long range chakra sensors have seen increased activity approaching the village. Add to that the number of chakra signatures that have shown up in the village. I believe invasion is imminent. I believe it is most likely to occur during the finals."

"Do you have any additional recommendations to the preparation I've already initiated?" asked Sarutobi.

"Several but they all carry risk. For starters, you and the kazekage should not be seated together but in separate private booths. I would put security seals on the kazekage's booth that would trap him in the event he does betray us. The risk here is that it would more than likely tip off the kazekage that something is wrong or that his plans have been discovered. The other option is to place a decoy next to him. It would place the shinobi taking his place in a great deal of danger and risk but it could give us the upper hand.

"Second, we may want to assemble a platoon of twenty to thirty shinobi and send them out of the village over the next few weeks. Set them up to attack the invasion from behind. If we make it look like they are being dispatched on missions in various direction with a rally point at one or two of the closer outposts.

"Third, if we believe the invasion will occur during the finals as it likely will then we need to have a large number of sleepers in the crowd because I have no doubt the invaders will also. I'd rather not have much ANBU presence as they would be better placed throughout the village."

Sarutobi remained silent for a few minutes contemplating the suggestions.

"If the kazekage is in on this invasion as we are almost certain of at this point, do we have anyone that would survive long enough for back up to arrive?"

Shikaku closed his eyes to think for a minute. "Maybe..." Shikaku then looked pointedly at another of the council.

Sarutobi followed his sight line and groaned to himself.

**BREAK**

"Ah, nothing beats a good ramen feast," said Karin patting her distended stomach.

"I know, right?" agreed Naruto patting his own distended stomach contentedly.

"Is the ramen addiction genetic?" asked Sakura mostly to herself as she walked along side them.

"I don't know," answered Karin thoughtfully. "All I know is that it is the best food ever."

"Food of the kami," said Naruto agreeing again.

Sakura shook her head and laughed to herself. "Anyway, this is where we split up. Good luck with training if I don't see you before the finals Naruto."

"Later Sakura-chan," said Naruto with a grin.

"Remember to come by tomorrow," said Karin. "I have shopping to do."

Naruto shivered. "Thanks again for doing that in my place."

"Bye-bye," said Sakura with a wave and running off.

"Home we go," said Naruto with a grin.

Karin happily linked arms with Naruto and walked along chatting.

When they finally reached Naruto's apartment building he had to look around to make sure he was in the right place.

"What the hell happened to my building?" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"Kakashi-sensei said that someone named Tazuna was hired to remodel the building as a clan house," explained Karin, surprised that Naruto didn't already know.

"Tazuna-ousan?" asked Naruto surprised yet again.

"Naruto-kun, is that you?" asked a voice coming out the front doors.

"Tazuna-ousan?" asked Naruto again now seeing the newcomer.

"I was expecting you earlier today," said Tazuna. "So what do you think of my handiwork?"

Naruto looked at his building. It was surrounded by scaffolding from about the third floor down. The fourth and fifth floors exterior was completely refinished, painted in a crimson red color and didn't match the dirty gray of the lower floors. Painted on the wall of the fourth floor was a large white Uzumaki family crest.

"It looks okay so far. How long have you been working on this?" asked Naruto.

"Been at this for about a week. Only got the top two floors finished so far," explained Tazuna. "Seven apartments done in total including the clan head suite. The stairway up is still a bit shaky so be careful going up."

"So what happened to all of my stuff?" asked Naruto with a frown.

"It was all moved into the clan head suite like your hokage told me to do. It's a four bedroom, two and half bath apartment with a connected office for any clan business. The other six apartments on the fourth floor are all two bedroom, one bathroom. Floors two and three will have more apartments but we're just starting on those. The first floor will have some commercial shops and a clan hall. The basement will be all your storage and building utilities."

"Wow," said Naruto. "That's a lot of work. How am I paying for all of this?"

"My company is doing all the work for free and your village is providing all the materials for free. Or at least that's what your hokage told me," said Tazuna pulling out a large ring of keys and two small rings of keys. He handed one of the small rings to Karin. "You get apartment 4-A." He then handed the other two key rings to Naruto. "The large ring has the keys for all the apartments. I'll get you the rest of the keys as we finish the apartments. The other is for your new office and your suite."

"Thank Tazuna-ousan," said Naruto happily taking the keys, "How long until you're finished?"

"We were told we had to have what we've done so far finished by today which was a bit rushed if you ask me. We planned at this point to just have the rest done by the time that tournament is supposed to happen."

"Cool, you'll get to see me fight then," said Naruto excitedly.

"Tsunami and Inari will be coming up a few days before the tournament. Inari was begging to come with to see you so we ended up compromising," explained Tazuna. "Anyway, now that you're here I've got a jug of sake with my name on it."

"Later ousan," said Naruto with a wave.

Karin and Naruto both turned to look up at their newer home.

"This is so weird," said Naruto. "What the hell am I going to do with four rooms and an office?"

Karin shrugged. "What am I going to do with two rooms? I'm used to a studio apartment with a small fridge and a single burner plate."

Naruto clicked his tongue as a thought occurred to him. "They probably destroyed my rooftop garden too."

"I didn't know you garden," said Karin.

"Just some small plants and trees. Nothing big," said Naruto with a shy shrug.

"Well, no sense procrastinating," said Karin. "Let's go check out our new digs."

"May as well," said Naruto starting his march forward.

"Hey Naruto-kun," said Karin shyly.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," said Karin. "Thank you for finding me. For taking me in. Kusagakure took me in but it was never home. I know it's only been a few days but I feel like I'm home after such a long time."

Naruto smiled slightly. "I'm glad I found you too. I'm glad you were so willing to stay here too. I know we're still basically strangers but that will change over time right?"

Karin nodded and smiled happily.

**BREAK**

Naruto trudged through the village early the next morning. It ended up being a late night as he explored his new place and unpacked some of his few belongings. He and Karin also spent some time getting to know each other which was really nice.

Now however, he had an appointment at SIPA for more chakra work. More specifically, more kyuubi chakra work.

"Yo," said Naruto as he entered Atsui's office. He was surprised he couldn't find Shiho.

Atsui barely glanced up from a report he was reading.

"Where's Shiho-chan?" asked Naruto.

"She has an interview today," said Atsui in a clipped tone, his impatience and displeasure evident.

"Interview for what?" asked Naruto surprised.

"Cryptanalysis," said Atsui.

"She got an interview?" asked Naruto in surprise. "I thought she said she wasn't ready yet?"

"She was ready," said Atsui. "She should be done soon but I've tasked her another errand after she's done. She'll join us when she finishes."

"Oh," said Naruto dumbly. "So what is the plan today?"

"I received a note from your sensei about your Hyuuga opponent. So we'll work first on improving the speed in which you draw the kyuubi's chakra and the speed in which you suppress the kyuubi's chakra. By the way, Hokage-sama was very impressed with your control during the preliminaries."

"Really?" asked Naruto feeling very pleased with himself.

"Have I ever lied to you?" asked Atsui not really wanting an answer. "Let's head down. We'll start with you talking to the kyuubi again. I know he's rude but you said you feel like you're making some headway with it."

"Lead the way," said Naruto opening the office door for the man and his bodyguard.

Not much later Naruto was walking the familiar halls of his mind. It had changed some since the last time he was here. There were now hardly any cracks in the tiles and he had yet to see even one burst of steam from the pipes overhead and along the walls.

"Yo, what's up fox?" greeted Naruto as he approached the cage.

"**Go away human,**" returned the fox.

This had become their standard greeting to each other over the last month and change.

"Aka-Orenji?"

"**Not even close**," replied the fox.

"I will guess your name sooner or later," said Naruto adamantly. "Unless you changed your mind and want to tell me."

"**Not a chance**," said the kyuubi flatly.

"And here I thought Uchiha-teme was stubborn," said Naruto unprepared for the fox's response.

The kyuubi's eyes widened and he suddenly slammed bodily against the cage. "**How dare you compare me to one of those cursed bastards! I'd gut you right now if only I could you foul miscreant! Come in here and face me you coward! I'll kill you and all of your kin! Set me free you horrid little human scum!**"

Naruto after getting over his initial shock and even a little fear couldn't hide the smirk on his face. "Oh, so you don't like the Uchiha huh? Why is that?"

"**Begone from my presence you foul child**," replied the kyuubi pacing in front of his cage seething with hatred and rage.

"Come on, you can talk to me. We're stuck together anyway. Would it really hurt to tell me about yourself even a little bit?"

Kyuubi growled once more before glaring at Naruto.

Naruto could clearly see the kyuubi was thinking over his options. "Tell me about the Uchiha."

Kyuubi growled again but laid down in front of the cage anyway. "**I've known many Uchiha in my life. Their cursed eyes have always had the power to control my kin and use us as they saw fit. Only a few have ever reached that level of power but it was enough for me to know to hate them all. If I were free, I would hunt down and kill them all. I would eradicate that bloodline once and for all. It was because of them I have spent the last 100 years sealed away from the world. Unable to hunt, to chase, to feel the wind, to languish in the sun or dance under the moon.**"

"What did they do?"

"**Uchiha Madara,**" said the kyuubi with a growl. "**He was the first to completely control me since... ****He forced me to fight Senju Hashirama and his cursed mokuton techniques. When that Senju stopped me and held me down I thought 'good, he'll break me free' but he did not. Instead that Uzumaki woman, she sealed me inside herself. Forced into an eternal darkness and chained down. She stole chakra from me, made me suffer if I resisted. Eighty-two years I was bound in that darkness. I was alone with only my hatred for all humans.**"

"That sucks," said Naruto looking down and reflecting on his own life.

"**When at last I sensed the end of her life, I felt hope of being free. It was not to be. I was transferred into a little girl. At least ther****e**** was light now but I was still bound and chained down. She too stole my chakra and made me suffer if I resisted. She would speak to me on occasion but it was not... ****p****leasant.**"

"Do you remember their names?"

"**What do I care for the names of two human women who could not be bothered to learn my name? What do I care for two women who stole from me? Nothing, that's what I care.**"

"I want to learn your name," said Naruto in his own defense.

"**The second Uchiha to ever completely control me was on the night I was sealed into you. I was torn from my container when her seal weakened. I was free.**" The kyuubi almost sounded wistful when he said that. "**And then once again I was controlled only this time I did not mind so much because he tasked me to destroy your pathetic village. I would have my revenge for being imprisoned for so long at last. One hundred years in the making and my vengeance was there for the taking.**"

"What happened next?"

"**I was upon that village ready to destroy it and everyone in it. And then suddenly I was no longer being controlled. I could fully enjoy my revenge however I saw fit. But no, before I could strike them all down I was transported to the distant outskirts of your village. I was no longer controlled at that point and could go back for my revenge. Unfortunately for me, my previous container, a woman who should have died as soon as I was ripped free of her bound me with her damnable Uzumaki chakra chains. It was only minutes later I was sealed in you and once again I was a prisoner.**"

Naruto sat in silence for a while just watching the kyuubi before coming to a decision. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, training, playing pranks on the assholes in the village and spending time with my precious people. I don't like the three minutes it takes to cook ramen, traitors, or killing. My hobbies are gardening and training, I guess. My dream for the future is to becoming hokage and to always protect my precious people."

The kyuubi startled slightly in surprise at Naruto's introduction. He snarled once before calming. "**I'm Rikudo Kurama. I like hunting, the wind in my fur, and playing tricks on my siblings. I don't like my youngest brother Shukaku, being sealed or being controlled. My hobby is playing tricks on my siblings and killing anyone who pisses me off. My dream for the future is to be free.**"

Naruto smiled super brightly. "I'm really happy to meet you, Kurama."

"**Now go away,**" said Kurama standing and moving into the darkness of his prison. What Naruto didn't see was the slight smirk at the corners of Kurama's mouth.

Naruto was jostled awake and couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Success!" he shouted jutting his arms up over his head.

"What's that gaki?" asked a giant of a man with long spiky white hair and two red triangle shaped tattoos on his face just under his eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto of the newcomer. Then he saw Shiho standing just behind him talking to Atsui. "Shiho-chan, you're here?" Naruto jumped to his feet and rushed to ask her about her interview completely ignoring the newcomer.

"Hello Naruto-kun," said Shiho smiling happily.

"You get the transfer?"

"It will be official after the chuunin exams end. I'm still in shock," said Shiho happily.

"Congratulations," said Naruto happy for his friend.

"Oi, gaki, I wasn't done talking to you," said the man.

"I'll get to you in a minute. This is important," said Naruto frowning at the man for interrupting.

"Naruto-kun, you should be more polite to Jiraiya-sama," said Shiho properly chiding him.

"Jiraiya, where do I know that name from?" asked Naruto to himself.

"He was the sandaime's student," answered Shiho.

Naruto snapped his fingers. "That's right, you're the pervert who writes those books Kakashi-sensei reads all the time."

"Oh ho, so you know of my literary prowess," said Jiraiya with a leer. "You're handsome enough I'm sure you've got the girls crawling all over you huh?"

Naruto blushed furiously. Unnoticed to him so did Shiho.

"Shut up you stupid pervert," said Naruto unable to come up with anything more original.

Jiraiya laughed before adopting a very serious look on his face. "I am not a pervert... I am a super pervert."

Naruto blinked and then blinked again before looking at a bright red Shiho. "Did he really just admit to that?"

Shiho barely nodded, too afraid to move more for embarrassment.

"Don't let that perverted act fool you," said Atsui interrupting the discussion. "He's an S-rank shinobi. He'll be training you in preparation for the finals. We'll be doing any kyuubi work in here. Anything else he'll take you to one of the training fields to train you while he conducts his own 'research' so to speak."

"He's a scientist too?" asked Naruto.

"Not exactly," said Jiraiya. "My research has more to do with aesthetics."

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Naruto getting the feeling it had to be something perverted.

"He likes to peep on women," said Atsui blandly.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "And he's supposed to train me?"

"Correct," said Atsui. Before Naruto to protest any further he spoke again. "Now, before all of this discussion began you shouted something along the lines of 'success', correct?"

"Yeah," said Naruto remembering what had him so enthused previously. "I got him to tell me his name."

Atsui and Shiho eyes widened in shock.

"Are you certain?" asked Atsui nearly excited. "I didn't expect that so soon. How did you manage it?"

"Wait, whose name did you learn?" asked Jiraiya.

"Kyuubi," said Atsui. "Naruto learned his name."

"Kyuubi has a name?" asked Jiraiya in surprise before looking hard at Naruto. "Okay, so I've clearly not been fully briefed on the gaki's progress in regards to the kyuubi so please. Fill me in. Now!"

What followed was an explanation of Naruto's progress into using the kyuubi's chakra and the various dialogues they've had with each other over the last month and change.

"You're a hell of lot farther along that I thought you would be at this point. The report I got on you when you graduated was not promising. Clearly SIPA has had tremendous impact on your training, all positive."

"So anyway," said Naruto. He was not happy with the man's comments about his academy days. "His name is Rikudo Kurama."

"Six paths," said Jiraiya with a slight gasp. "So it's true."

"What's true?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing, forget about it for now," said Jiraiya with a cheeky grin.

"How did you get him to tell you?" asked Atsui turning on a recorder.

Naruto then broke down the conversation and how mentioning Uchiha got him to speak some and tell him some of his past. He then told them how he made the decision that he would become Kurama's friend or die trying which led into the introduction he gave to the fox and how the fox reciprocated.

"Very interesting," said Atsui followed by him tapping a finger to his chin in thought. "This is exceptional news. Well done Uzumaki-san."

"Thanks," said Naruto slightly bashful. "So where do we go from here?"

"For now lets focus on your original training plan for today. In about a week we will look to have you talk to Rikudo-san again. I have some theories but I will have to speak with Jiraiya-sama more to find out if it's possible," explained Atsui.

"I've got to go see the old man," said Jiraiya. "He's going to need to know about this."

Naruto nodded retaking his place in the center of the seal matrix while Atsui and Shiho both went up into the booth to observe the monitors on his chakra system.

**BREAK**

"Thank you again for the assistance Yuuhi-sensei and Hyuuga-san," said Atsui. "Hopefully this will be mutually beneficial."

"Yeah, thanks Kurenai-sensei and Hinata-chan," said Naruto. It had been a few days since Kakashi had arranged the meeting for all of the genin for Naruto to explain about the kyuubi and all that entailed. It went surprisingly well in his opinion. None of them really freaked out but there were plenty of questions, some of them really awkward and even uncomfortable. Especially the questions about his parents for which he had no answers to give.

"As soon as Maito-san gets here we'll get started," said Atsui checking the time on the clock.

"I saw him earlier walking around the village on his hands," said Kurenai with a sigh.

"So Gai-sensei is going to help Hinata-chan with her taijutsu form. In return she's going to close my tenketsu and give me practice using the kyuubi's chakra to reopen them as well as letting me practice taijutsu against a jyuuken user. Did I miss anything here?" Naruto didn't particularly care for not being able to use kyuubi's name as it was deemed very highly classified. He personally felt it was insulting to Kurama to not acknowledge him by name. It felt like all those times people just call him brat or demon behind his back.

"Precisely," said Atsui checking the clock again. "Hmm, Maito-san is now two minutes late. He will be docked pay accordingly."

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," said Kurenai not quite believing how strict Atsui was.

"Yosha!" the man in question shouted as he walked into the room on his hands. "I will have to continue my personal challenge once I leave this place."

"You're late and will be docked accordingly," said Atsui. "Now if you've delayed our schedule enough let us begin work. I will try to adjust our schedule to make up the difference."

"Atsui, stop being such a stick in the mud," said Naruto with huff. "It's not like 5 minutes is going to completely screw us over."

"First, Uzumaki-san go converse. Second, Hyuuga-san show Maito-san what you've done so far. Third, Maito-san after you finish observing what Hyuuga-san has come up with show her what you have come up with. Fourth, once Maito-san and Hyuuga-san have had a chance to combine their efforts and Naruto has returned we can start with the planned training. You have three hours so please begin," instructed Atsui ticking the starter on a stopwatch.

Naruto went to the center of the seal matrix as ordered and sat down.

Hinata meanwhile nervously approached Gai. "Thank you for helping me Gai-sensei," she stuttered nervously.

"It is my pleasure," shouted Gai with a brilliant smile. "It is a most youthful endeavor you are undertaking. I could not claim to be a master of taijutsu if I could not help stoke the flames of youth of such a wonderful young flower of youthful passions."

Hinata blushed furiously at some of the man's poorly chosen words.

"Gai, please tone it down on the youth talk. You sound like a pedophile," said Kurenai.

Gai naturally looked aghast at the suggestion. "So unyouthful!"

"Gai," said Kurenai sternly motioning for him to get on with it.

"First, let us review those stances and transitions you created or modified," said Gai. "From what I saw you're trying to use a more circular movement as opposed to the jyuuken's standard direct movements."

Hinata nodded nervously. "In traditional jyuuken we use a lot of dodging movements but the steps and stance transitions are all very direct. We use blocks to close tenketsu or push attacks directly out of our path to create openings to strike."

"From what I have seen of your cousin Neji-kun that is exactly correct," said Gai. "It is a very hard style of martial arts. It is also not very gentle if you ask me."

Hinata let a small scared giggle escape. She then proceeded to show him her progress thus far.

Gai smiled. "So, how do we change this? First, I believe you have the right idea in using more circular movements. Second, I believe you will need to shift your mindset of fighting. Currently you have been trained in the hard style which encourages direct conflict. But for a soft style to succeed you need to adapt more of a flow to your style, more block and counter, less attack and counter defense. Third, you need to be much lighter on your feet. Standing in a single stance and waiting for an attack is counterproductive. You should never stop moving and you should also never move in to attack your opponent. Circle them lightly and when they attack you dodge or block in a circular manner then counter from a position of leverage."

Hinata found herself nodding unconsciously as she agreed with everything he said. She could picture it in her head now.

"So let us begin with just getting you to move around me," said Gai with a smile as he stepped back and down into the traditional jyuuken stance.

Hinata gasped when she saw it.

"Don't tell anyone," said Gai softly with a wink and grin for the girl.

Hinata nodded once and smiled slightly. Her life had changed so much since SIPA. She was feeling more and more confident as each day passed. She had been trained in things that fit her. And now she was creating a jyuuken style just for her.

She circled him as instructed with him turning to follow her occasionally shifting towards her to force her to adjust.

"Lighter on your feet," said Gai. "Try not to completely square your shoulders to me. You want to create few openings if any at all. We're not working on baiting at this time but eventually we will. For now, just focus on moving quickly on the balls of your feet. Push off with your back leg and steady yourself with your front leg."

Hinata made the subtle shifts in her feet and legs as instructed while working to adjust her upper body to create a smaller target.

"Good," said Gai with a firm nod. "Now, I'm going to shift towards you more often in an attempt to get into striking distance. You need to find a way to shift around me and my strike."

Hinata nodded suddenly feeling more nervous.

Gai attacked as promised but always pulled his punches and kicks. He was successful more often than not as Hinata was still trying to figure out how to best dodge the attack or shift around it.

"Do not try to block for now. I want you to use your feet to avoid me," said Gai. "Don't be afraid to try something new. I promise I will not insult or belittle your attempts."

Hinata nodded trying not to tear up. It was so different from training in the Hyuuga dojo.

Gai's next attack came in only moments later. Hinata had been circling him to the right so when the attack was going towards where she would be if she continued right, she spun left rather suddenly and ended up behind him with his back fully exposed.

"Very good," said Gai jubilantly as he turned around.

Hinata's legs wobbled slightly forcing her to sit. "Changing direction like that suddenly was difficult."

"It is," said Gai. "But now that you have an idea you can continue to work on it. We have only just begun my youthful flower. There is still much to build upon and develop. Remember always, hard work will beat genius every time."

"Yes Gai-sensei," said Hinata standing up and giving the man a formal bow of appreciation.

Gai grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "Now, we shall continue working on this for rest of this first hour. Then we will start working on counter-balance blocks and maybe some holds and throws."

"He may be weird," commented Kurenai off to the side with Atsui. "But he's an amazing teacher."

"My psychologist has been bugging me about getting time with him in a padded room," said Atsui causing Kurenai to chuckle. "Sadly the hokage has declined saying the risk was too great that he'd actually end up committed."

Those hours passed quickly for Hinata. She had learned so much and adapted so much to her new soft style jyuuken.

Naruto came out of his conversation with Kurama after about two hours. He spent his last hour just practicing drawing Kurama's chakra quick and then suppressing it just as quickly while doing some basic taijutsu warm-ups.

"Hyuuga-san, Uzumaki-san, please grab a snack and a drink. We'll start your sparring in 10 minutes," said Atsui.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

The three weeks since end of the preliminaries for Naruto had been almost non-stop training for the chuunin exams. He'd spend two days a week working with Atsui and Shiho on his kyuubi chakra and then sparring with Hinata who he could honestly say was a real friend now. She was shy still but he had discovered she had a wicked sense of humor after she collaborated with him on pulling a prank on Jiraiya.

Speaking of Jiraiya. In the three days a week Naruto spent with the man he had developed a fond dislike of the man and his bad habits and the all too regularly embarrassing situations he brought down upon Naruto. Still, the man could train a shinobi like none other. In just the short time Naruto had worked with him he'd improved his sealing skills something crazy, even more so after Jiraiya passed him an Uzumaki sealing scroll. Jiraiya had taught him to summon toads and a handful of doton jutsu as well.

Other than the aforementioned training Naruto spent one day a week with Kakashi working on strategy and ways to use everything he'd learned. The last day he had was usually spent on his own personal projects like improving his use of the chakra chains. This day was also when he usually saw his friends amongst all the genin from the exam.

Sadly that didn't include spending much time with his new-found cousin Karin. She was transferred to the village smoothly enough. The Kusagakure taicho made a bit of stink when he was signing the actual documentation but signed it nonetheless. Two days after that Karin was inside SIPA starting her evaluation.

"Hey Atsui-jiji," said Naruto in greeting upon entering the man's office.

"Hello Uzumaki-san," said Atsui blandly. "Please address me appropriately."

Naruto just waved him off. "Today is Karin's chakra test right?"

Atsui looked up from his file momentarily and frowned. He then set aside the folder and searched through some of the documents on his desk before finding the page he was looking for. "Yes it is," said Atsui with a sigh. "I'm guessing you'd like to sit in on it?"

"Can I?"

"I suppose," said Atsui. "There were some things in this test I wanted to see also."

"Sweet," said Naruto exuberantly. "Let's go!"

Atsui sighed again but stood and lead the way through the maze of hallways.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Karin with joy at seeing him enter the room. Naturally she had to give him a massive hug which he happily returned.

"We're just getting started Naruto-kun," said Shiho with a smile for her friend.

"Cool," said Naruto with a grin of his own.

"Now, just to make sure you understand. These papers are looking for specific affinitiesin your chakra. Now, just because we say your chakra is attuned to something does not guarantee you will excel in that discipline's use. It only means your chakra is more likely to respond to that particular use. For example, as an Uzumaki you are likely to have a strong affinity to fuuinjutsu. This only means that your chakra is more likely to respond favorably to using fuuinjutsu, not that you'll be an amazing master of fuuinjutsu instantly."

"I understand," said Karin. "I've used a lot of fuuinjutsu and it is more responsive to my chakra than most others I've seen. I also know that as an Uzumaki we find fuuinjutsu easier because of how our brains work where we can see all the moving parts at the same time where others have to work through all the various parts."

"Good," said Shiho. "You would not believe the complaints some of these genin have come back with since we started testing them for the various chakra affinities. Especially the people questioning shape manipulation. It is one of the most difficult branches of chakra for a reason, most people have to work very, very hard to be able to excel at it."

"You seem a little miffed today Shiho-chan," Naruto observed cautiously.

"Sorry," said Shiho with an exasperated sigh. "It's the parent complaints from some of the clans about these particular test results. 'My family has always excelled at genjutsu, how can you say my daughter has no talent for genjutsu?' As if I'm tampering with the test results."

"Fair enough," said Naruto trying to placate the young woman.

"Anyway, let's get started," said Shiho handing the first sheet to Karin which didn't react.

"No lightning affinity," said Shiho marking the results on her clipboard before handing another sheet. "No wind affinity."

"She doesn't have the same affinity as me?" asked Naruto.

"Elemental affinities are very twitchy," said Shiho. "There is so much debate on how people develop them. Some claim genetics. Others say it is psychological. Even Atsui-sama would agree that it seems impossible to guarantee which affinities someone will manifest."

"Very true," said Atsui. "However, with all of these recent tests and being able to check more in depth to family histories my most recent theory is that it is both genetic and psychological factors combined."

"Interesting," mumbled Naruto.

"Strong earth affinity," said Shiho taking note of the next result.

"Minor water affinity," said Shiho.

Atsui seemed to perk up at that. "Check them again, I want exact measurements."

"It's accurate, combination element is unlikely," said Shiho checking them again as requested.

"Why is that important?" asked Karin.

"Mokuton uses very strong affinities to earth and water. While it may be unlikely it's still something highly valued here," explained Atsui.

"This is good news right?" asked Naruto.

"Neither good nor bad, just something worth double checking," said Atsui. "Please carry on with the tests Shiho-san."

"Very strong spiritual aspect and moderate physical aspect," said Shiho more to herself as she handed another card to Karin. "Very strong iryojutsu affinity and moderate genjutsu affinity."

"I use genjutsu mostly," said Karin agreeing.

"For this one please hold your hand open and I will set it on your palm," said Shiho before placing the shape manipulation card on her hand.

Karin did as instructed. Once the card was placed it rumbled for a moment before five chains made of chakra erupted and dove into the floor before weaving back out again forming a cage of sorts around her.

"I thought the chains were kyuubi's doing," said Shiho shaking slightly from having to dive out of the path of the chains.

Atsui cursed angrily. "Damn it. It must be Uzumaki. But I don't understand the chakra makeup. Her chains are glowing green, very similar to iryo chakra."

Naruto not being afraid at all walked up and touched the chains. "It's healing chakra. It's pure healing chakra. This is awesome."

Atsui paused at that information. He approached himself, limping as he went and placed a hand on the chains. "It is, I can feel my leg healing."

"Um, can I put this card down now?" asked Karin. "I'm starting to feel really drained."

"Of course," said Atsui. "Of course."

Karin put the card down breathing a sigh of relief.

"So why are her chains different?" asked Naruto.

"I was wrong," said Atsui almost sounding excited. "It's part of your kekkei genkai. I was wrong before. I thought because of the presence of the kyuubi's chakra in your chains that it must be because of him but now... Now I know better. These Uzumaki chains are amazing. They take on the properties of your chakra strength. The strongest source of chakra in you is the kyuubi which is why your chains take that into them and then mixes it with your normal unaligned chakra. It's also why you can use them as a weapon against the kyuubi. The only thing that can truly hurt him is himself. It's like a defensive mechanism of the Uzumaki chakra. Where your cousin Karin here is very strongly aligned with iryojutsu which is why her chains heal but also act as a barrier."

"That is so cool!" said Shiho almost drooling like a rabid fan girl.

"We're even more bad-ass than I thought!" shouted Naruto excitedly.

"Yeah we are!" joined Karin in celebration.

"I have to go see the hokage now," said Atsui hurriedly. "Shiho finish the chakra tests." With that the man was gone.

The rest of the chakra tests went as expected. She had a strong affinity for fuuinjutsu. Her bloodline affinity matched Naruto's results. She then spent the rest of the day working with Naruto on using her chakra chains.

**BREAK**

"Kid's a beast sensei," said Jiraiya sitting opposite his old sensei.

"His development has really been astonishing," said Sarutobi. "We wasted so much of his potential early on because we knew nothing of the Uzumaki's physiology or psychology."

"I knew Kushina pretty well back then and even I had no idea," said Jiraiya. "I can only imagine it was kept hidden intentionally. Something passed down within the family. From the little I've gleaned from Karin-chan, her father told her it was something all Uzumaki had to learn to control from a young age."

"We had no idea," said Sarutobi. "We honestly thought it was simply an attention deficit disorder all that time."

"But we know now and Naruto has made some amazing strides in his ability to focus in just six months," said Jiraiya. "I'm proud of the boy, I really am. Your reports to me worried me greatly for a long time there. I couldn't understand how the son of those two could possibly be that... That stupid."

"It was worse on my end," said Sarutobi. "I had to watch him grow. He'd have these amazing elaborate pranks that would come out of nowhere that quiet frankly left me dumbfounded and yet for anything else he seemed to be dumber than a box of rocks. I never understood it."

Their conversation was interrupted by an urgent knock at the door.

Sarutobi frowned. "Enter," he called out.

Atsui entered quickly and closed the door behind him.

"Atsui? Is Naruto okay?" asked Jiraiya.

"He's fine," said Atsui. "Hokage-sama, you may want to clear the room and classify what I'm about to tell you."

"Clear the room," said Sarutobi without hesitation. The hidden ANBU vanished and the windows and doors were instantly barricaded and sealed.

"Did Naruto do something big?" asked Jiraiya.

"Not Naruto, Karin," said Atsui barely able to contain himself as he walked to the desk and gulped down a glass of water.

"You seem to be walking better," said Sarutobi curiously.

"Karin healed it," said Atsui. "That's what I'm here about. She has chakra chains, just like Naruto and the previous jinchuuriki. You said they were both Uzumaki right?"

"That is correct," said Sarutobi slightly confused. "So the chains are part of their bloodline?"

"Yes," said Atsui. "But they are more important than that. They are a miracle of chakra."

"What do you mean?" asked Jiraiya curious.

"So the first time Naruto manifested the chains they were mixed with kyuubi's chakra which is what lead us to believe that they were the result of his blood gift. But Karin's chains were mixed with iryo chakra."

"Hmm," murmured Jiraiya. "I remember Kushina's chains, they didn't possess any of the kyuubi's chakra. However, they did seem to act as seals. She could use them to bind anything."

"The previous jinchuuriki?" asked Atsui getting a nod from Jiraiya. "Kyuubi was sealed in her when she was six years old yes?"

"Yeah," answered Jiraiya. "Does that matter?"

"I believe it does very much so. I am of the opinion now that these chains automatically adopt the strongest affinity of the user's chakra. So Kushina's chakra was most aligned with fuuinjutsu, probably a result of her early youth in Uzushiogakure. Therefore her chains became a sealing and binding element. Karin's chakra is most aligned with iryojutsu, therefore her chains act as a healing element and barrier." Atsui paused cautiously now. This next part was the most important and possibly the scariest of all. "Naruto's strongest chakra source is the kyuubi so his chains naturally took that in. It's why Naruto has such an easy time binding kyuubi with them when in his mindscape. More importantly I believe his chain may actually be able to hurt the kyuubi and if they can hurt the kyuubi then..."

"He can hurt the other bijuu," finished Jiraiya wide eyed.

"This cannot go beyond this room. If another country were to find this out..." Sarutobi left the statement hanging as all three of the men understood exactly what it meant. "I don't want any documentation to exist about their chains. If there are any out there now I want it destroyed and made to look as if it never existed in the first place."

"Shit," said Jiraiya. "The Uzumaki had to know this. They had to. And if they did... Shit!"

"After the exams I want you to take the two Uzumaki to the ruins of Uzushiogakure. Scour every last inch of that place for anything you can find. If you find anything I want it brought back and sealed away such that only an Uzumaki loyal to this village can find it," ordered Sarutobi. "After that... After that sink the island completely."

"I'll help Naruto create a vault seal in his office," said Jiraiya grimly at the prospect of things to come.

"Also clean out the Uzumaki shrine on the outskirts of the village. I want it emptied and then made to disappear as well."

"Atsui-san, make sure you take care of your staff. Seal their memories or seal their ability to speak of that particular information if you feel you need them knowledgeable but ensure secrecy at all costs," said Sarutobi just as grimly as Jiraiya.

"I'll see to it immediately."

**BREAK**

Hyuuga Hiashi was a proud man. And recently his pride had been repeatedly trampled. First was the horrible waste of time and money his clan spent to have his daughters tested in SIPA. Second was the summons from the daimyo to answer for horribly false and inflated charges of human enslavement. Third was the absolute destruction of his clan's traditions and placing an outright ban on the use of the Hyuuga soke no juinjutsu. The final straw though was the insult and desecration of the Hyuuga jyuuken.

How dare anyone impinge upon such a sacred art? How dare one of his blood actually pursue such a desecration of their sacred taijutsu?

He would have his answers today though. And yet he also knew there was a slight chance, however miniscule, that his eldest daughter had succeeded. So it was he came to the decision that this... test... would occur in private and away from prying eyes, even those of his own clan.

So it was Hiashi and his daughters found themselves walking the labyrinth that was SIPA escorted by the tester Fushi.

"Atsui-sama has agreed to allow you to use one of our rooms for your... evaluation. Please be aware that this room is completely sealed such that nothing can spy into or out of this area and no chakra usage can be detected outside of it. Also as agreed, I will be observing your test and measuring empirical data." Fushi stopped just as she passed a stairway leading to the basement and turned around motioning for them to go down the stairs. "Down here."

Hiashi neither responded nor acknowledged Fushi but proceeded down the stairs anyway followed closely by his daughters.

Hiashi paused upon entering the room. He was stunned by all the various seals on the floors and walls. He was certain that a bijuu could be fully unleashed in this room and no one outside would ever know.

"I will allow you to explain to your daughters then you will join me in the observation booth," said Fushi motioning to the suspended booth and stairway leading up to it.

Hiashi turned to his daughters, his face set in stone. "You two will fight today in this room until one of you is unconscious."

Hinata fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Let me be clear. The results of this fight will never leave this room. The elders will not be informed and it will have no impact on your status within the clan. As such do not hold back, either of you."

Hinata seemed to perk up a bit at that news. It meant she didn't have to worry about defeating her sister as it could not possibly lead to her being branded and thrown into the branch house. Even if there was only a few weeks of separation left between branch and main a great deal of pain and suffering could be inflicted in that time.

"So, Hinata, you will show me this soft style you've been developing. And you Hanabi will crush it absolutely and without remorse," said Hiashi harshly.

Hinata flinched at the cruelty in the man's voice. Hanabi meanwhile just bowed respectfully.

Hiashi turned without a word and went up to join Fushi in the booth.

"Good luck Hanabi-chan," said Hinata bowing to her sister.

"It is not about luck but skill. You will lose as you always have," said Hanabi to her opponent. It didn't stop the little voice in the back of her head telling her something was off about this situation.

Hinata for once did not flinch at her sister's harsh words. She for once truly had nothing to fear from holding back this time. Her victory would not doom her sister.

"Begin," came Hiashi's voice over the intercom.

Hanabi charged straight forward as expected.

Hinata surprisingly stepped forward cutting the distance except that when Hanabi moved to strike Hinata was no longer there and was instead next to her facing the same direction. Hinata then took hold of Hanabi's arm and used the girls momentum against her and rolled the girl into a forward throw that ended with Hanabi on the ground looking up at the ceiling with her arm numb from the elbow down. The elbow where Hinata had taken hold of her. Hanabi knew then exactly what happened and was stunned by it. Hinata had closed the tenketsu in her elbow during the throw. More than that, Hinata was clearly faster and stronger than her. Something she never believed possible.

Hanabi finally got back to her feet to see Hinata standing a fair distance waiting on her to stand. Hanabi's arm hung mostly limp at her side but that didn't deter the young girl in the slightest.

Hinata then began to circle her sister quickly, it looked as though her feet barely touched the floor as she moved.

Hanabi once again charged forward to attack.

Hinata saw the attack coming and reverse spun around and behind the attack striking Hanabi's other arm but missing the tenketsu.

Hanabi's eyes widened in surprise and winced at the hit even though it missed. She tried to spin and face Hinata only to find her sister had spun back around the other direction striking a few tenketsu on her abdomen and chest then springing backwards to regain distance.

Hanabi winced as she found it harder to breath now and twisting was out of the question. She didn't know what had happened or how it happened but Hinata was totally dominating her. And yet she could clearly see Hinata was not enjoying her imminent victory. Why? Why did her sister not gloat over winning so convincingly? Did Hinata not think Hanabi was a worthy opponent? Did Hinata really believe Hanabi was below her?

"I'm sorry Hanabi-chan. I do not want to hurt you anymore. Please surrender," said Hinata.

"Don't look down on me," said Hanabi with a frown.

"I am not looking down on you Hanabi. I envy you. I truly do. You are far more talented than I am in our families traditional jyuuken. I wish I had your talent then maybe this fight would be unnecessary."

"So now you mock me? I never knew you to be so cruel," said Hanabi trying to understand her sister.

"I do not mock," said Hinata with a tear in her eye. "I do not mean to be cruel. For the first time we can fight and I do not have worry about cursing you to the branch family. I am sorry for holding back so much in the past. It was not meant to insult you or mock you but to protect you from the cruelty of the elders and father."

"Cruelty?" demanded Hanabi. "What cruelty? I am honored as a Hyuuga should be. I know my place and you should know yours. You who perverts the jyuuken. It is no wonder you are seen as such a failure."

Hinata frowned as she could hear the denial in her sister's voice. The hurt pride at being told you've been lied to and fooled for years. "I'm sorry Hanabi-chan. I guess it was cruel of me to hold back all those years. It must hurt so much. But I will not take back what I've done or said. I'm your big sister. It's my job to protect you just like kaa-san told me to."

Hanabi flinched at that. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

Hinata smiled sadly. "I remember before you were born I would spend hours with kaa-san in the gardens just talking to her about anything and everything. She was always so kind and patient. I remember how happy she was to be having you become part of the family. She made me promise to always protect you so that is what I've done."

"Liar!" Hanabi all but shouted her denial. "You're just weak. You've always been weak."

"Do you remember the first time we sparred Hanabi-chan? I remember it clear as day. How one sided the fight was? How I didn't even fight back?"

Hanabi shook her head furiously.

"Just before we fought. I heard the elder talking. They said that you'd be branded that night while you were beaten down by the main branch. They talked about how they wanted to ensure you understood how you were to be forever below the main family. I remember thinking to myself that mother would hate me for it if I let them hurt you like that. I had to protect you. So I lost. I thought they'd brand me right then but they didn't. They disparaged me, belittled me, and made me suffer but it kept you safe. I understood not long after that because I was still heir I was safe. It was a miracle they didn't take that away from me after all this time but so long as I lost you were safe so I just kept losing."

"Why?" demanded Hanabi again, this time she could not fight her tears. "Why would you ever want to protect me? I've always crushed you in our fights. I've always done what father and the elders demanded of me and made your life one of misery. Why?"

"Because I promised mother and because you're my sister and because despite all that other stuff I love you," explained Hinata fighting her own tears.

Hanabi sank to her knees and cried for the first time in a very long time.

Hinata naturally moved to her to wrap her in a hug that the young girl clearly needed so very badly.

Up in the booth Hiashi frowned deeply. This was not supposed to happen.

"My point is made thus," said Fushi before leaving the booth and room behind.

Hiashi slammed a closed fist on the console in front of him angrily. His pride was extinguished.

**BREAK**

"What's up Ero-sennin? Kakashi-sensei?" greeted Naruto as he entered the training field for the last time before the finals.

"Would you stop calling me that?"

"Yo."

"Will you stop being a pervert?"

"Meh, fair enough," said Jiraiya with a little hand wave dismissal.

"So why are you both here today?" asked Naruto.

"Well the finals are tomorrow right?" asked Kakashi. It was then Naruto noticed Kakashi was not reading his book.

"Oh shit, what happened?" asked Naruto nervously.

"I told you he was becoming more observant," said Kakashi looking at Jiraiya.

"He's still a brat," said Jiraiya handing Kakashi a fifty ryo note.

Kakashi shrugged looking back to Naruto. "Nothing has happened yet."

"So something is going to happen? I'm not going to like it am I?"

"Probably not kid," said Jiraiya with a heavy sigh as he sat on a log that surrounded the fire pit they were meeting at. "Sit down kid. We've got lots to talk about."

Naruto clicked his tongue irritably but sat down anyway. "So what is going on?"

"A couple of things," said Kakashi. "I know you and I haven't talked about this much but I understand you killed someone in the Shi no Mori during the exam rather brutally. How are you coping with that?"

Naruto frowned. "I had a few nightmares. It all happened so fast. I just reacted to the situation like you trained me to. I used Kurama's chakra to end it faster but I guess it swayed me to be a bit more brutal. I could have just knocked the guy out after I crushed his hand but... It's not an excuse but I was worried about Sasuke. That he might do like he did to Haku. He just killed the others so easily. He didn't even hesitate. Was I wrong? I didn't toy with him. I tried to make it quick. It wasn't like the fight with Kiba where I was showing off."

"You were fine Naruto," said Kakashi. "I understand better than you think. You were actually very, very efficient. The kill could have been cleaner but I don't fault you in the slightest. Do you remember the fifth lecture I ever gave your team?"

"Fifth?" asked Naruto trying to remember. "Was that the one about water proofing or the one about staying hidden?"

"Neither," answered Kakashi. "It was the one about not playing with your opponent. About not hesitating. I'll give you a quick refresher anyway. When I was younger I was in a fight with an Iwagakure shinobi. Now this was during the war so it wasn't uncommon. Anyway, I knew I outclassed him in every way. I knew he didn't have a prayer of beating me. I was a jounin and he was a chuunin. Really he shouldn't have even been chuunin but it doesn't change the facts of the fight. I should also mention this was not long after I had lost one of my teammates so I was still... Hmm, angry, upset, vengeful? Let's go with vengeful.

"I toyed with the boy for nearly an hour. Giving him small cuts and then disappearing again. Giving him an occasional electrocution just to make him hurt only to stop short of killing him. It was very wrong of me but at the time I didn't much care.

"Finally I was ready to kill him. To put him down and instead I almost ended up being the one put down. What I didn't know at the time was that he had a teammate that was very well-hidden. This teammate of his went for help and came back with two jounin. One of which was the tsuchikage's son. I went from having the upper hand to being royally fucked in a matter of an hour. I killed the boy quickly and then the teammate. I fought hard against the other two. I managed to kill one of the jounin but the tsuchikage's son ended up toying with me." Kakashi paused a minute to tear off one sleeve of his shirt where there was a lot of very ugly scarring that went in rings up his arm.

"This will serve as a reminder of that fight for the rest of my life. I nearly lost this arm as a result. The tsuchikage's son bound me to a tree and cut these rings into my arm with a dulled kunai so that the skin tore more than cut. I was lucky my sensei showed up at that point and killed the other jounin. He didn't toy with him at seeing what the man did to me. He didn't hesitate or make the man suffer. He just killed him plain as day in about five minutes time. I was hardly conscious at that point but I heard the details later.

"When I told my sensei what happened... I've never seen that man so angry with me before then. If I didn't know him any better I thought he would have killed me then. Needless to say things had been rather cool between us for a while after that.

"After a month or so of avoiding each other we finally sat down to talk. He told me how disappointed he was in me. How stupid it was of me to play with the other shinobi like that. And then he told me how he'd done something similar once himself after his girlfriend almost died years before.

"He taught me a lesson then that has stuck with me ever since and I don't expect will ever leave me. If you must kill then kill quickly and efficiently. There is no room for hesitation or regret in the act of killing. As soon as you forget this you're likely to end up dead yourself. Mourn the dead, protect the living, but always be sure in your actions."

The was a long silence after that.

"Minato was clever like that," said Jiraiya with a small smile. "I miss that boy."

"I miss him too," said Kakashi somberly.

"Your sensei was the yondaime right?" asked Naruto after a while.

Kakashi nodded.

"Was he as cool as everyone says?" asked Naruto.

"He was very cool," said Kakashi. "You would have liked him. I bet anything he would have liked you too."

"You think?" asked Naruto.

"He may think but I know he would have liked you gaki," said Jiraiya with a big grin for the boy.

"I'm trying to make him proud you know," said Naruto. "He tasked me to guard the village from Kurama so that's what I'm going to do. I can't do any less than that can I?"

"He'd be proud kid," said Jiraiya. "He'd be real proud. That said, there is something else we need to talk to you about. Something to do with the exam tomorrow."

"What's up? I think I'm ready for Neji and anything else you can throw at me," said Naruto with a fist pump.

"That's good kid but there is something else we need to discuss," said Jiraiya with a chuckle at the boy's antics.

"Naruto, we have reason to believe that Konohagakure will be invaded tomorrow during the exams," said Kakashi bluntly.

"What? What the hell? Why aren't we telling everyone?"

"Naruto, what's the first rule of an ambush?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh," said Naruto understanding. "But why tell me? Are you telling the other genin?"

"Some of them are being informed, others are not," said Kakashi. "As for why we're telling you..."

"Because you're a jinchuuriki and the invaders are likely going to use their jinchuuriki," said Jiraiya. His voice was slightly remorseful.

"Who is invading us anyway?"

"We believe it will be Otogakure and Sunagakure," answered Jiraiya.

"Aren't we supposed to be allied with Sunagakure... Oh," Naruto said again now understanding. "They think they are going to surprise us but we're going to surprise them."

"Exactly," said Kakashi. "Now comes the hard part. When the invasion actually begins you are tasked with dealing with their jinchuuriki, preferably outside city limits to prevent too much damage."

"What about the teme? Isn't he supposed to fight him in the finals?"

"Sasuke has been training very hard this month and he is going to try very hard to kill Gaara during their fight," said Kakashi. "That said, I don't believe any amount of training Sasuke may undergo will be enough for him to face off with a very unstable jinchuuriki. You however probably can. Just don't tell him I said that."

Naruto had to stop himself from chuckling due to the seriousness of the situation.

"Now that we've covered that we're going to spend today discussing strategy for dealing with him," said Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded once, set in his determination to keep his home safe no matter what.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

Naruto looked at each of his competitors carefully. He was trying to see if anything was obvious from their training. Neji had some additional bandages covering his face and his hair looked shorter than before as if a good chunk had been chopped off. Gaara didn't look any different nor did his brother Kankuro. Tenten looked meaner somehow, her clothes hadn't changed at all but she now had bandages covering the lower half of her face in a way that reminded him of Zabuza and her hands were wrapped almost to the elbow in bandages as well. Shikamaru looked lazier if anything except for the new stitches binding a long cut from his right cheek down his neck and under his shirt. Shino looked exactly the same except he now wore wrap around sunglasses that seemed to have light glowing ominously from beneath them, most likely some kind of genjutsu to intimidate the other competitors. Sasuke was dressed exactly like an ANBU in black pants, combat sandals, a sleeveless black shirt, gray combat gloves, bracers, and a combat vest over top of the shirt, the only thing missing was the animal mask and tattoo on his arm. It gave some hints but nothing overt.

Naruto's appearance had changed a bit as well. Gone was the all-orange track suit replaced by loose black pants with an orange stripe running the length of the sides up to the hip. Matching that was a black skin-tight short sleeve shirt with the orange stripe continuing up his waist and onto the chest to the neck while the orange stripe widened and covered his shoulders and sleeves entirely. His wrists and hands were wrapped in black tape up to his elbows. In the middle of his back was the white Uzumaki clan symbol. His two pouches were around his leg and on the back of his hip. And finally, wrapped around his forehead was his prided headband which now had a black cloth instead of blue but the metal plate gleamed in the late morning light all the same.

"First round, Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuuga Neji," called the proctor Hayate. He was now missing an arm and an eye which was extremely different from the first test but other than that he seemed fine if a bit sicker than usual.

Naruto took his place in the arena for the start of the fight while Neji did the same and all the other finalists went to the designated waiting area.

"Hajime," said Hayate, followed by his standard weak cough.

Neither Naruto nor Neji moved an inch as they studied one another.

"Byakugan," said Neji calmly activating his doujutsu, followed by him flinching and shying away as if he'd just been hit with a flash of light.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto with a smirk. He'd known this would happened from having sparred so much with Hinata. It wouldn't last but he still enjoyed the effect. "A little too bright for those magic eyes of yours?"

Neji sneered. "Having a lot of chakra does not change the fact that you are now and will always be a loser."

Naruto frowned. He wanted badly to retort that SIPA had changed everything but he'd been warned before that here and in view of the public that SIPA was not to be mentioned. "If you say so. Anyway, we're here to put on a show for all these fans. Try to last more than five minutes would you?"

Neji snarled at that and charged in angrily.

Naruto smirked as he let Neji hit him. "Boom," whispered a voice from behind Neji that caused his eyes to widen as the Naruto he just struck exploded with a massive concussive force that sent him tumbling across the ground. Neji managed to roll up onto his feet as he skidded to a stop. He was singed and bruised a little but not hurt as he'd managed to shift his momentum away from Naruto before the clone detonated.

Naruto meanwhile was sitting down with his legs crossed laughing while slapping the ground a dozen meters to Neji's left.

Neji threw a brace of shuriken at the sitting Naruto who didn't move. On taking the shuriken he exploded too. "Hmph, are cheap tricks all you're capable of?" taunted Neji, unable to locate Naruto which honestly made him slightly nervous.

Naruto rose up out of the ground with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. "I'll have you know there is nothing cheap about my tricks."

Neji smirked and struck an arm forward and said softly, "Hakke kusho."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he suddenly felt like his insides were being crushed. "Shit," he mumbled as he substituted with a hidden clone. He drew on a little of Kurama's chakra to heal the damage he hadn't been prepared for. "Note to self, don't stand still for this guy."

Naruto suddenly did a leaping roll to dodge the attacking Neji. He then shifted quickly at Neji with a spear hand to his ribs which forced the air from the older boy's lungs momentarily. But Neji countered quickly closing a few tenketsu on Naruto's extended arm.

Neji smirked thinking he had the upper hand. Naruto's extend arm rolled upward and brought a back fist down on his nose breaking it harshly causing Neji to stumble backwards grabbing his face stunned.

Naruto didn't let up on his advantage and pressed his attack. "Futon: renkudan no jutsu."

A condensed ball of air impacted with Neji's chest and shot him spinning into the air where he was brought to an abrupt stop upon impacting the wall.

Naruto smirked this time and leaped forward to drop an ax kick on the downed Neji and end the fight.

Neji however managed to land on his feet after hitting the wall. He forced himself to focus just in time to see Naruto's incoming ax kick. "Hakkesho kaiten!"

Naruto cursed as it was his turn to tumble through the air after bouncing off the near invisible wall of chakra Neji had suddenly created. Naruto landed on his feet and slid to a halt.

Neji fixed his nose rather roughly then charged Naruto again. "Hakke rokujuyon sho!" he almost yelled as he charged Naruto hoping to put and end to the fight quickly.

Naruto frowned in concentration. He knew he wouldn't be able to dodge or block based on how close Neji now was to him. He knew this would be the greatest test of his control in using Kurama's chakra. "Help me out here Kurama," he whispered to himself hoping the fox heard his request.

The first two hits were like a jack hammer to Naruto's arm and abdomen but Kurama's chakra healed it instantly and vanished just as quickly. Naruto smirked as the next set of strikes came in once again unable to be blocked but Naruto's focus was completely on controlling Kurama's chakra to heal the attacks as they came.

Neji continued his assault absolutely confident this would be the end of the loser he was fated to crush. Naruto had surprised him, no doubt. But fate was on his side now.

The last sixty-four strikes were vicious in Naruto's opinion but his ability to draw on and suppress Kurama's chakra was surprising even him as the attacked tenketsu were re-opened even as they closed and yet no hint of Kurama's chakra seemed to impact or affect the crowd or assembled shinobi.

Neji's attack finished and he was struggling to catch his breath so it came as a hell of a surprise when Naruto charged forward inside his guard and hammered his chest and stomach with fists and ending with an uppercut that lifted Neji off his feet and landed him very roughly on his back unable to catch his breath.

"His ribs are broken and so are his nose and jaw. He'll be unconscious from lack of oxygen in a few minutes and dead a few minutes after that unless you call it right now," said Naruto wiping the dirt and sweat from his brow and face.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" called Hayate in mild disbelief that was followed by loud and rapacious applause from the audience.

Naruto smiled at the sound and gave a wave to them all as he left the field, nodding to the medics collecting Neji.

**BREAK**

"Damn!" said Kiba in an exaggeratedly long drawn out voice. "Naruto fucked him up."

"Kid's got talent," said his sister Hana from next to him.

"But why didn't he use that other ability like he used on me?" asked Kiba about the kyuubi chakra.

"That has to be kept quiet from the civvies," answered Sakura from the row just in front of them.

"At least he won anyway," said Kiba with a grin. "I really want to fight him again now. Except without him using that ability."

"He'd still whoop your ass pup," said Hana putting her brother in a headlock and giving him a noogie.

"Naruto really has gotten a lot stronger," said Ino in disbelief.

"Yosh!" shouted Lee excited. "I cannot wait to spar against Naruto-kun again. His flames of youth make my own look like flickering embers."

"Lee-kun my most youthful student. We shall have to increase your training one hundred times... no one thousand times so that you shall never feel as if the embers of your youthful flames could ever be extinguished!" shouted Gai.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee-kun!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee-kun!"

"Look away everyone!" shouted Hinata urgently burying her head inside her jacket and covering her head with her arms. Where she found the courage to shout the warning she didn't know but she was extremely glad she did.

"Gah, my eyes!" cried out someone in the crowd.

"Medic!" shouted another person from around that area of the first call of pain.

**BREAK**

"Second round, Nara Shikamaru versus Tenten."

"Troublesome," mumbled Shikamaru as he stepped over the balcony down to the arena floor. Tenten did the same, minus the comment, landing in a crouch next to him. They both took their places for the fight though Shikamaru was much more sedate about it.

"Begin!" called Hayate from his place near the wall.

Tenten opened with a volley of kunai and shuriken which caused Shikamaru to leap backwards quickly and get as much range as he could just in case these were the kind that went boom.

Shikamaru ended up sticking to the wall of the arena in a crouch while the shuriken and kunai detonated. He pulled out a pair of trench knives from his pouch and put his fingers through them ready to fight the girl.

Tenten smirked seeing knives. She liked weapons and she knew that the boy was probably trying to draw her in for something she wouldn't like but she also knew she couldn't help herself. She bit her finger drawing blood which she pressed into the left palm causing a seal to light up on the bandages. From the seal, she drew out a ninja-to. The blade was navy blue in color and covered in seals.

Shikamaru clicked his tongue in annoyance at her using a different weapon from the preliminaries. "I don't suppose you'd just tell me what that sword does exactly?"

Tenten smirked beneath her bandages. "Kurai Ao-chan (little dark blue) is my newest toy. I'm sure he can't wait to meet you."

"Oh well, it was worth a shot," said Shikamaru as he released the chakra holding him to the wall and began a jagged rush at the girl and her sword.

Tenten swung the blade quickly but was blocked by one of Shikamaru's trench knives easily enough and held in place as they struggled for advantage.

Shikamaru frowned as small cuts started appearing on his arm that was blocking Tenten's sword. He sighed deeper when drops of blood began to leak from the small cuts and were drawn inexplicably towards Tenten's ninja-to.

Tenten's smile grew beneath her bandages as she saw her thirsty little sword go to work.

Shikamaru cursed under his breath as he understood now what that blade of hers did. With a massive effort Shikamaru pushed her off and back. With his other hand he sliced at her with the trench knife missing by quite a bit.

Blood suddenly spurted from Tenten's abdomen as a chunk of her shirt and stomach vanish into a black void of some kind. "Kagesetsu (shadow cutter) success," said Shikamaru sadly.

Tenten dropped to a knee holding her stomach. "How? You didn't even hit me."

"Chakra streaming," answered Shikamaru. "Your back was to the sun so all I had to do was cut through your shadow."

"Heh, you win," said Tenten with a grimace.

"Winner Nara Shikamaru!" announced Hayate.

"Your sword is a nasty piece of work by the way," said Shikamaru as he assisted Tenten to the medics.

"I haven't completely mastered it yet. If I use too much chakra it could literally drain you in a minute or two. I took too long trying to slowly build up the chakra to put you down," explained Tenten as she leaned heavily on Shikamaru.

"Probably should have stuck to what you know best. Still, you managed to surprise me and knock away all my strategies. I appreciate you holding back on not killing me though," said Shikamaru.

"Same here," said Tenten with another grimace as the medics jostled her while they prepped to begin her treatment.

**BREAK**

"Wow, I'm kind of surprised that Shikamaru did that well or fought that hard. He didn't even try to shadow bind her," said Ino in her seat next to Sakura.

"It was good. Tenten's sword was nasty though," said Sakura mildly impressed but also slightly disgusted by it.

"I'd bet the risk to her is just as great as it is to whoever she attacks. I'm sure you didn't notice but Tenten had matching cuts bleeding through her bandaged arms," said Kakashi thoughtfully. "I'm sure as she gets more used to that blade it won't happen but for now it's a true double edged sword so to speak."

"Tenten-chan's weapons are most youthful but very dangerous," said Gai seriously. "I'm looking forward to seeing what she can do with my nunchaku."

Kakashi froze and slowly turned to look at Gai. He was completely pale, maybe even a little green.

"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Kakashi stuttering slightly. "I mean, won't that interfere with your youthful taijutsu mastery?"

"Hmm, you speak wisely my rival," said Gai.

Kakashi felt relieved instantly, too bad it wasn't to last.

"However, it is never harmful to have a back up plan," said Gai with a firm and convinced nod.

Kakashi fainted dead away.

**BREAK**

"Be careful of his poisons Shino," said Naruto to his comrade. "They will most likely be lethal this time."

"Thank you for your concern but I have taken this into account," said Shino.

"And make sure you put him down so he won't get up for at least a few hours if not permanently," said Naruto grimly. He didn't like having to give that kind of recommendation but he knew what was coming soon and he knew that it may be necessary.

"Proctor," called Kankuro from the edge of the balcony. "I forfeit."

"Shit!" exclaimed Naruto in a hiss to Shino.

Shino seemed to buzz irritably at that announcement.

Naruto looked at who was around him to make sure he could talk to Shino with some privacy. "Can you drain him anyway? Be subtle, I don't want him to realize he's being drained."

Shino raised an eyebrow over his glasses at this request from Naruto. "I can, but why?"

"Do you trust me?" asked Naruto. "If you do then trust me now."

Shino frowned behind his high collar but nodded anyway.

"Thanks," said Naruto. "I promise it will all make sense soon... I hope."

Down on the arena floor Hayate frowned and looked up to the Hokage who nodded. "Due to forfeit, the winner of the third round is Aburame Shino. Fourth round, Uchiha Sasuke versus Sabaku Gaara."

"Good luck Uchiha-teme," said Naruto to his teammate as he jumped down into the arena while Gaara vanished in a whirl of sand only to reappear. "Jerk couldn't even say thanks."

The two squared off on their individual start lines. Gaara with his arms crossed over his chest. Sasuke with his hand gripping tight his kodachi that was strapped horizontally across his lower back.

The cheer of the crowd was louder than when any of the other fighter stood across from each other. "Fight!" called Hayate loudly to beat out the din of cheers that inundated the arena.

Sasuke opened up with a giant fireball that didn't let up for almost 20 seconds. When it ended there was a shoddy glass wall that was still glowing orange from the heat. Gaara though had his arms held out in front of himself to control the sand.

Sasuke jumped backwards and shielded his face as the glass wall was shattered and shot at him like a million tiny glass missiles. His body armor absorbed the majority of the damage but he was quickly on the move from the sand that continued chasing after him.

Sasuke moved quickly and with purpose as he dodged the sand to the best of his ability firing off fireballs and electrifying the field occasionally to see if there was a magnetic factor to the control of the sand. It seemed to disturb it for a moment but not long enough for Sasuke to do anything about it.

Sasuke brought his hands together in a symbol Naruto knew well as he created a single shadow clone. The clone jumped backwards and up onto the wall where it began to harass Gaara with jutsu.

Meanwhile Sasuke decided to try a more directly assault and drew his kodachi channeling chakra into it causing it to glow orange and begin to spark at the same time causing the blade to change its glow blue as the flame came to life licking the air and sparking.

"Enton surasshu (blaze slash)," said Sasuke calmly before he seemed to vanish and reappear behind Gaara.

Gaara's eyes widened as he looked at the cauterized stump where his left hand used to be. Then he began to scream as his left hand seemed to disintegrate on the ground licked by blue flames and the occasional spark. As he continued to scream all the sand in the arena quickly drew towards him cocooning him in an orb of sand.

Sasuke barely turned to look in time to jump away from the newly formed orb as several sharp spikes protruded in his direction.

The clone continued to bombard the orb but was unable to make a scratch on it before it suddenly expired as the chakra that had made it ran out.

Sasuke meanwhile frowned and put his kodachi away. It didn't have the length to penetrate the orb as it wasn't much longer than his forearm and hand combined. Instead he started a series of hand seals before holding one hand out in front of him as it began to chirp loudly as lightning built up around it.

Sasuke charged the orb as fast as he could hoping the chidori would be able to pierce the orb deep enough to end the fight.

Sasuke got to the orb and he did pierce it and felt just the tips of his fingers pierce Gaara. The sand grasped his arm and began to form spikes but they quickly lost shape and began falling to the ground in clumps allowing Sasuke to leap away from Gaara and the orb.

Gaara was now bleeding from his shoulder from four small puncture wounds. "My blood... My blood... It hurts... Why does it hurt?" He started to tear up in shock and pain.

Hayate suddenly was next to Sasuke as Gaara's teammates suddenly joined him in the arena along with their sensei.

"Get him out of here. Try to get to a medic and get him healed. We'll need him if this invasion is to succeed," ordered their sensei Baki.

"Looks like I'll get that rematch after all," said Hayate drawing a sword with his only remaining arm.

"I was surprised to see you survived," said Baki as he drew his own sword.

"What's going on here?" asked Sasuke as his opponent fled the arena.

"We're being invaded," said Naruto as he and Shino joined Sasuke.

"Orders?" asked Sasuke of the jounin.

"Uzumaki-san is ordered to pursue the Sunagakure jinchuuriki. You and Aburame-san are to assist. His siblings are priority capture only targets, they are valuable hostages to the village," ordered another jounin that had joined them.

"Glad you could help out this time Genma," said Hayate, his eyes not leaving the Sunagakure jounin.

Genma nodded to Hayate, his eyes also fixed on Baki. "We'll deal with him. You three better get moving."

"Orders acknowledged," said Sasuke using his sharingan to follow their chakra trail.

Naruto sniffed the air once. "I've got the scent, let's go."

"Uzumaki has command," said Genma as the three began their departure.

**BREAK: Back to Shikamaru and Tenten's fight**

"Very interesting fights eh Kazekage-dono?" asked the hokage to his esteemed guest.

"Very interesting indeed. I was very interested in that blade your young kunoichi used. Where did she come by it?" asked the kazekage. "It strongly reminds me of one of the blades of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinn Shu."

"It is very interesting," said Sarutobi with keen eyes as he watched the fight between the Nara and the orphan Tenten. "I'm not sure where she got it." He suspected she made it but he was certainly not going to tell an enemy.

"I've never seen a Nara so direct in combat before," said the kazekage trying to draw information out of the man.

"Nor have I," said the hokage. "It is very unusual. His strategy though is solid. He knows he's dealing with a weapon user so I'm sure he planned this very carefully. With those exploding kunai and shuriken his decision to force her into close range is probably the best solution."

"Hmm," murmured the kazekage.

"Ah, see there," said the hokage pointing. "He's positioning her. Turning her back to the sun to give him her shadow."

"Ah, I see," said the kazekage. "Very clever."

The hokage nodded his agreement.

"What was that?" the kazekage nearly shouted seeing the Nara boy cut the shadow with the trench knives then see the girl get cut in the same place.

"I'm not aware of any such technique," said the hokage leaning forward. He too was interested.

"Was he using chakra flow on those knives with his shadow nature?" asked the kazekage hypothesizing but also asking.

"He may have been," said the hokage thoughtfully. "I am just as surprised as you."

"Very good fight though altogether," said the kazekage.

"Plenty of chuunin material in the two fights so far," said the hokage sounding pleased.

"I don't know that Hyuuga boy was fairly easy to enrage," said the kazekage. "The boy that fought him though is quite interesting. I was impressed by his strategy throughout the fight."

"True," said the hokage.

"That girl Tenten didn't use much strategy either but her skills were pretty sharp," said the kazekage.

"She has a little ways to go still but she is close. Her strategy against your daughter in the preliminaries was quite brilliant thought," said the hokage.

"So I've heard. My daughter was extremely displeased," said the kazekage flatly.

"I can imagine," said the hokage.

"Idiot," said the kazekage at hearing his son forfeit without even trying.

"That is very disappointing. I wanted to see what the young Aburame boy would do against your son's puppets," said the hokage with a shake of his head.

"I suppose it does not matter so much. This is the fight I think everyone is most excited about," said the kazekage. "I do fear though that the Uchiha clan may die out as a result of this fight."

"We'll see. Sasuke-kun has shown some great potential and has excelled in his training."

"Do the whispers I've heard of him training with your old rival bear any weight?" asked the kazekage.

The fighting below seemed to no longer matter. The hokage sat back in his seat and crossed his hands in front of his face. "You've pushed too far Orochimaru," said the hokage flatly earning a sharp look from the kazekage imposter. "That information is highly classified and the kazekage wouldn't honestly care in the slightest."

"I see," said Orochimaru not bothering to disguise his voice. "It was a risk coming here with as many of my plans that have gone poorly lately but what can I say. The chance to get the Uchiha's legendary sharingan eyes was too good to pass up."

"It's too bad you won't leave here alive. Your forces will be eradicated. Your Sunagakure allies will be crushed and sent limping home if we even allow any of them to live. Today you'll die and nothing can stop that now," said the hokage leaning forward again to watch Uchiha-san battle Gaara.

Orochimaru sneered at being dismissed so easily. "Really sensei?" he asked. "You really think I haven't been planning to kill you for years? You really think you or any of your lackeys can oppose me, you decrepit old fool?"

"We shall see," said the hokage. "Your jinchuuriki weapon down there isn't looking so good."

Orochimaru turned harshly to look at the fight below only to hiss angrily at seeing the Uchiha take his weapons hand. On the other hand seeing the boy's blade still aglow with enton chakra flowing through it couldn't stop him from getting excited about owning the boy.

"So, when are you launching this invasion of yours?" asked the hokage slightly disturbed by Orochimaru's licking of his lips while staring at the Uchiha boy.

"Ah, there is the genjutsu now," said Orochimaru springing into action and grabbing the hokage. He leaped up to the roof with his bodyguards forming a barrier around them.

"So foolish," said the hokage—except it was no longer Sarutobi's voice.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

"Where the hell is everyone?" asked Renji as he raced through the abandoned streets.

"I don't know, Renji, this is erie," answered Kisuke.

"Pay attention," ordered Byakuya. "Most of the population is at the stadium watching the finals."

The trio of Otogakure shinobi continued to race up the streets.

"Renji, do you sense anyone nearby?" asked Kisuke.

There was no answer.

"Byakuya?"

Kisuske looked behind to find he was completely alone. Then he felt a breeze and saw a piece of paper shuffle across the street. He couldn't understand though why vision was rolling forward until he saw his own decapitated body as his head continued to fall and everything faded to black.

"Team of three eliminated, one jounin, two chuunin," said an ANBU agent into his radio as he collected the body and erased any evidence of the fight. He then returned to setting up another ambush.

**BREAK**

"Try to keep up Karin-chan," said a vindictive tokubetsu jounin known best as Mitarashi Anko or 'you know, that one pysho-bitch'.

"Yes Anko-chan," she answered, nervous of the woman. Why Anko insisted the girl call her 'Anko-chan' she had no idea. All she knew was that she was told to stay with Anko at all times and follow any order she was given.

Currently the pair were running the halls of the bunker checking the seals and various barricades to ensure the safety of the citizens. Karin was a bit nervous that she was assigned to such an important detail given that she could do a lot of damage if she was a spy. It became very evident that this was a test of sorts to check her loyalty.

She was drawn out of her introspection by the call of a young boy she'd met a few times now thanks to Naruto. "Oi, Karin-neechan, what's going on? Why are we in here? Is this really a drill?"

"I'm sorry Konohamaru-kun," said Karin placing her hand on top of his head and rubbing his hair. "I can't really talk right now. Just mind Iruka-sensei and I promise I'll come back and talk to you when I can."

Konohamaru frowned. "Okay, but you'd better keep your promise or I'm telling the boss and he'll kick your ass."

Karin giggled at the boy's antics.

"Oi, let's move," ordered Anko.

"Here you are baka," said another child Karin had gotten to know recently. The young Hyuuga Hanabi and Konohamaru had become something of rivals constantly trying to one up or prank the other. The latest point of contention was their ongoing argument of who was cooler, Naruto or Hinata, another new friend.

Karin shook her head and ran to catch up with Anko while Hanabi dragged Konohamaru back to his class group.

"You're good with those kids," said Anko.

"I like kids," said Karin with a fond smile. "They're a lot of fun."

Anko's face twisted as if she'd swallowed something bitter. "You'd never catch me looking after a bunch of brats let alone having a brat of my own. The only fun part of kids to me is the process by which they are created. I practice that as often as I can plus it's a great work out."

Karin turned bright red in the face. "Ero-hebi!"

**BREAK**

"Juujin bunshin no jutsu," cried out two voices, one male and one female. In a puff of smoke there were now four of the female and two of the boy.

"Try to keep up little brother," said Hana while her triplets all growled a taunt at Akamaru.

"Just watch us sis," said Kiba with a confident smirk.

"Stop flirting and start killing," ordered another jounin that landed between them for a moment the sprung away after another of the enemy plants.

Kiba and Hana both paled considerably then looked at each other and shuddered turning slightly green.

"Ten," said Kakashi as his kunai slid across a Sunagakure shinobi's throat.

"Ha, I have take out twelve my rival," said Gai finishing an Otogakure shinobi with a punch that crushed the woman's throat.

"Fifteen," said Hinata, Ino and Sakura together as an Otogakure shinobi fell to a combination of Ino's poison and Hinata's jyuuken causing Gai to gape.

"That's not fair," said Gai almost pouting. "I didn't know we could team up."

"You're a jounin," said Ino as she continue harassing the various invading shinobi while they battled the jounin and chuunin placed in the stadium to defend against the invaders.

"We're just genin," said Sakura as she healed a cut on Ino's arm.

"We're supposed to team up," said Hinata, protecting Sakura's back.

"Two," said Kiba, landing amongst them again.

"Thirteen," said Kakashi, dropping an Otogakure shinobi he was previously holding by the back of his neck which was smoking from recent electrocution.

"What?" shouted Kiba.

"Eighteen," called Hinata, Ino, and Sakura again.

"Shit," said Kiba looking for someone to attack.

"Seven," said Hana with a feral grin. "What's wrong little brother? We moving too fast for you?"

"Double shit," said Kiba as he moved to find someone to attack.

"Medic," called Lee as he guarded an injured civilian that was caught in the crossfire.

"Sakura go," said Ino as she threw a brace of her poisoned senbon needles at a trio of Otogakure shinobi.

"I'll cover her," said Hinata, running with her.

"I'll help Ino," said Kiba as he and Akamaru hit one of the enemy shinobi in a pincer attack.

"The genin are performing well," said Gai. "Twenty!"

"Twenty-one, black jack," said Kakashi. "They are doing very well."

**BREAK**

"Henge: kongonyoi," said Enma standing next to his long time friend Sarutobi. The very tall monkey king transformed into his adamantine staff form.

Sarutobi gripped the staff as he peered out over the village from atop the hokage monument. Flanking him were his son Asuma and his son's girlfriend Kurenai. He had high hopes for the pair but now was not the time to reflect on it. Behind him both standing and crouching were fifty other shinobi, mostly ANBU and jounin.

"Squad 3 reinforce the southwest wall," ordered Sarutobi. "Squads 6 and 9, I don't like that smoke in the market district, go help clean it up." Twelve shinobi vanished.

"What do you want to do about that barrier pops?" asked Asuma, the ever present cigarette present at the corner of his mouth.

"I'll deal with that personally," said Sarutobi darkly.

"Sir, the east gate," said an ANBU drawing all of their attention to the giant three headed snake.

"Squad 4, find and eliminate the summoners. Follow the tunnel the snake burrowed out of to its source and they should be there," ordered Sarutobi cringing at the funds it was going to cost to repair that much damage to his village.

"What about the summon?" asked Asuma.

"Once the summoners are dead it will vanish. For now, there is no need to waste lives trying to slow it down. If we're lucky Jiraiya will take care of it assuming he's not otherwise occupied," answered Sarutobi.

"Sir, oh dear kami!"

Sarutobi looked to the source of the voice to see one of his jounin on his knees pointing a shaking hand to the distant west.

Seeing a fully manifested Shukaku battling a fully manifested Kurama was not a good thing at all.

"Is Naruto going to be okay?" asked Asuma tossing his cigarette away.

"I hope so," said Sarutobi. "For now we have to focus on driving out this invasion and putting down my wayward student once and for all. Send up the flare to initiate operation 'Hard Burn'."

"Asuma, Kurenai," said Sarutobi calling their attention. "You're both with me," he said looking angrily at the purple barrier in the middle of his village.

The trio jumped from the monument traveling in a straight path for Orochimaru.

"Asuma, when we get there I want you to take out the roof supports on the northwest corner. Kurenai, you're on counter genjutsu so stay hidden as best you can," ordered Sarutobi as they quickly approached their destination.

"I'll join you once the support is destroyed, assuming it successfully disrupts that barrier," said Asuma pulling out his new trench knives.

**BREAK**

Sasuke followed orders and obeyed the jounin's instruction that Naruto was to be in command. He didn't like it or agree with it but understood the need to follow orders. Worse though, as much as he disliked admitting it, Naruto had improved significantly since SIPA's evaluation. Being given access to certain classified information about Naruto after the revelation of the kyuubi came as a major slap in the face to every preconceived opinion of Naruto he'd had previously. To think the dobe was that important, had that kind of family line, had that much potential that was squashed by the idiots in the village. It almost made him sad to think it could have just as easily been him if people decided that Sasuke would become just like his brother.

"There is an ambush ahead, at least six shinobi," said Shino. "I believe they intend to cut us off from our pursuit."

Naruto clicked his tongue annoyed. "Are your bugs still draining Gaara's brother?"

"Yes," said Shino. "He should be depleted shortly. He has already caused their retreat to slow significantly."

"How is your chakra level Sasuke?" asked Naruto as they continued moving forward.

"Just under half," said Sasuke.

"Okay then," said Naruto. "Sasuke, I'm going to give you two dozen clones to deal with the ambushers. Shino, we're going to break through and continue pursuit."

Sasuke nodded once.

"Don't play with them. Get them dead fast and catch up. And don't get dead yourself," said Naruto seriously.

"Orders acknowledged," said Sasuke. "Try to kill one each as you break through."

Naruto and Shino both nodded seriously.

Naruto spawned the promised two dozen kage bunshin that spread out quickly.

"Shino, once we catch up to them I want you to finish off Kankuro quickly and then bind him for capture. I'll do what I can to keep the girl Temari occupied but you'll have to take her out second. As soon as you're done with them get them and yourself clear. I have no idea how devastating the fight between me and Gaara will become."

"Here they come," said Sasuke flatly as he drew his tanto and began to flow chakra turning it orange followed by sparks flowing down it turning it blue and then flames igniting.

"I hate to admit it but that is bad-ass, Sasuke," said Naruto with a small grin that Sasuke couldn't help matching.

"It's the only enton I've been able to get so far and it takes a while to channel," said Sasuke. "However, it is worth it if I have enough time to channel it like now."

"Kick some ass," said Naruto as the six Otogakure appeared.

Sasuke watched closely as Naruto and Shino didn't even slow as they blasted through the group of Otogakure shinobi. Sasuke couldn't keep back his frown. He'd expected Naruto to be smarter than that. Then he saw Naruto and Shino grow up out of the ground a few meters past the Otogakure shinobi.

The two that ran directly into the cluster of six shinobi were stabbed multiple times. Shino seemed to melt instantly wrapping the ambushers in mud or clay. Naruto then exploded very violently.

Only three of the Otogakure shinobi escaped and one of them would bleed out in minutes from the lost leg and arm.

Sasuke was impressed and that was not easy to admit. He didn't even see Naruto substitute clones with himself and Shino. Still, it was pretty brilliant.

Sasuke came down on the injured shinobi first to finish him off so as to not get caught off-guard if he did manage to live more than a few minutes. His sword stabbed through the heart putting him down. Turning to the shinobi doing hand seals Sasuke rushed him only to freeze and roll out of the way as other survivor dropped down on to where he was standing.

The Otogakure shinobi had two giant metal gauntlets covered in spikes. The gauntlets were easily six or seven times larger than the man's fist was and his arms were easily thicker than Sasuke's entire body. The odd thing was that the symbol on his headband was upside-down. "I smash him good, Jyoju."

The other one was slight and apparently a fire user as Sasuke dodged a stream of fire from the his mouth. "Keep at it, Renni."

Two of Naruto's clones attacked Renni but were smashed almost instantly while another two attacked the ninjutsu user and managed to force him to dodge.

Sasuke saw that Naruto's clones seemed to have a handle on Jyoju for now which meant he could focus on Renni.

The only problem was Renni was focusing on Naruto's clones to free up Jyoju. It became obvious to Sasuke that these two were a team and had worked together often.

Sasuke signaled the remaining clones to keep harassing Jyoju.

"Osokume no jutsu (slow eyes)," mumbled Sasuke looking Renni directly in the eyes specifically.

Renni shook his head and blinked his eyes several times as Sasuke watched the man's eyes continual drift in opposite directions. Eventually Renni punched himself in the head piercing his brain with one of the spikes on his gauntlet killing himself instantly much to Sasuke's surprise.

"Renni!" screamed the ninjutsu user seeing his partner fall dead.

Sasuke now understood better. Renni was probably all brawn and no brains, possibly even simple based on the upside-down headband. Which meant the other guy, Jyoju, was the brains of their team. It also explains why Renni kept trying to protect the other guy and didn't think much for himself.

"I'll kill you. I'll kill all of you," Jyoju nearly shouted in blind anger and rage.

Suddenly a tanto emerged from the man's back through his heart killing him. The man barely had time to look down in shock as the false image of Sasuke in front of him faded like a mirage.

With the area clear Sasuke sat down on the ground breathing heavily. He reached into his pouch to grab a hyorogan to replenish some of his lost chakra. He needed to try to catch up to his team.

A clapping noise a few meters from him caused him to jump back and take a defensive stance. "Well done Uchiha-san. Very well done."

Sasuke looked at the newcomer carefully. The man had managed to sneak up on Sasuke too easily. The man had silver-gray hair and large round glasses. On his forehead was a headband with the musical notes of Otogakure.

"No need to be defensive. I'm not here to fight with you," said the man.

"Who are you then? What do you want?" demanded Sasuke not trusting him. The man's face was too fake. It reminded him of Itachi.

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto."

"The spy?" asked Sasuke aware of the name from one of Danzo's briefings.

"Spy, traitor, mercenary. I've had many descriptions. For now though, I am your potential friend. I've come with an offer from my employer," said Kabuto calmly.

"And who is this employer of yours and what does he want with me?" asked Sasuke trying to find a way to escape without the other man noticing. For some reason he could not seem to ensnare the man in a genjutsu using his eyes. He also could not seem to locate one of Naruto's clones.

"I'll get to that in a moment. For now please calm yourself. I will deliver my message and you will be free to leave, you don't need to keep trying to put a genjutsu on me or look for escape routes and the clones have all be dealt with," said Kabuto smirking slightly.

Sasuke nearly snarled but his training with Danzo kicked in. "Speak your piece then."

"My employer is Orochimaru of the legendary sannin. He wants to give you the power you seek to kill your brother in exchange for your willing service," said Kabuto.

"And what service is he asking me to provide so willingly?"

Kabuto smirked. "To find out the exact terms you'll have to choose to join him. For now I have been ordered to let you go so that you may come to your own decision."

Sasuke didn't trust this man at all. He watched closely as Kabuto turned and started to walk away.

"Oh, and you might want to ask Danzo about the Uchiha's coup that got them all killed... Well, all of them but you," said Kabuto as he vanished.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What coup?" But there was no answer.

Shaking his head Sasuke jumped up into the trees to try and catch up with Naruto and Shino.

**BREAK**

"Did you really think Sarutobi would not keep me apprised of my brother's status?" asked a calm flat voice that sent tremors of fear coursing down Orochimaru's spine.

"No!" hissed Orochimaru angrily for the fifth time. It should not have been possible.

"Saying 'no' repeatedly will not change your situation," said the young man as he let the illusion surrounding him fade and reveal two sharingan eyes.

"Kuchiyose: edo tensei," Orochimaru spoke with haste as he finished a number of quick hand seals.

Three coffins had begun to rise from the roof top but stopped half-way as they ignited in black flames.

"That will not be allowed," the young man's sharingan eyes now forming a kaleidoscope pattern.

"Curse you," said Orochimaru as he backpedaled away from the source of several of his nightmares. "Drop the barrier, we're leaving!" he shouted except that his Otogakure no shinobi yonin shu were not responding to his orders.

"They won't help you escape this fate," said the man as he continued moving forward. "They are all trapped within my genjutsu. All they can see is you fighting the sandaime. They also believe you're winning."

Fear. Total overwhelming fear was coursing through Orochimaru's veins in that moment. "So be it," he hissed again as decided to attack. Opening his mouth wide a sword shot out which he took in hand.

Orochimaru charged his opponent, trying to be careful not to look him the eyes, a lesson that had already cost him a hand once before. "Let me out of here Itachi or my agents will kill your brother in retaliation."

Itachi didn't react except to sidestep or dodge the ragged and furious sword swipes.

Orochimaru suddenly released a huge wave of snakes from his sleeves to surround and capture Itachi. They all struck and bit into Itachi firmly only for him to dissolve into mud.

From behind Orochimaru a kunai was stabbed into the back of his head causing him to also dissolve into mud.

Both Itachi and Orochimaru materialized from thin air across from each other.

Orochimaru knew instantly he was in a genjutsu as hundreds of crows flew at him rapidly.

"Kai," he said trying to disrupt the genjutsu. "I forgot about that damned ring."

Itachi vanished and reappeared behind him attacking with twin kunai which Orochimaru blocked with his kusanagi sword.

Orochimaru retaliated by breathing a deep breath of venomous gas right in Itachi's face.

Itachi didn't move breathing the venom in deeply and smirking. "This is the only warning you'll get, Orochimaru. Stay away from my brother or I will hunt you down and destroy you," said Itachi causing Orochimaru to look up at him as he simply faded from existence and in his place was the dead or dying body of Kimimaro, there was foam at the corners of his mouth as he convulsed and shuttered uncontrollably.

"Orochimaru-sama!"

The shout broke him out of his stunned disbelief. It was Tayuya yelling for him. Just then the building shook violently.

Orochimaru looked to the corner of the roof that seemed to be collapsing. He watched as the disturbance shook Kidomaru inside his part of the barrier such that he struck the wall violently and was incinerated by it causing the whole of it to collapse.

Tayuya had her flute out right away trying to place a genjutsu to hide them all. She had barely played a note when she screamed and began bleeding from her ears, eyes, and nose. She collapsed only seconds later, twitching.

"Orochimaru-sama," said Jirobo while standing defensively next to him. "What are your orders?"

"We're leaving right?" asked Sakon, standing opposite of Jirobo.

No response. The pair both looked at their master only to see that Orochimaru was only a husk of dried hollow skin.

"Doton: doryudan," said a new voice from behind them. Unfortunately, they were still stunned that Orochimaru had abandoned them so easily.

Jirobo could do not but watch as the giant dragon head made of earth rose from the roof top and fired balls of mud at him. He simply closed his eyes knowing his was going to die. The pain in his chest was only temporary as the mud ball crushed his rib cage and subsequently his heart.

"Sakon, we have to run," said Ukon, his head just emerging from his brother's back.

Sakon fell back and tried to turn and run only to feel a sharp cut along his stomach. The pain only lasted a second as his upper body fell while his legs were still running forward a few steps before falling too.

Ukon emerged from his brother, tears in his eyes and rage on his face. Before he could act, he was suddenly crushed into the roof from above as a very long black metal staff was swung downward on him. Life left his eyes before he even hit the roof, his neck was snapped cleanly with that one blow.

**BREAK**

Shino was not easily impressed. The combination effort that he and Naruto had put together so suddenly was beyond impressive. "How did you know I made a mud clone?"

"I didn't," answered Naruto as the pair continued moving forward through the forest. "I was planning to replace you with one of my clones but you did it first and went underground. I just liked your plan and did the same. I didn't know you used a mud clone though. I thought it was just regular clone."

"The combination worked quite well," said Shino. "I did not know you knew any doton techniques."

"I know a few," said Naruto. "I have a minor doton affinity. You?"

"I have a very strong doton affinity," said Shino. It was a simple conversation that was out of place considering what they were about to fight.

"When we catch up to them I'm going to grab Gaara and keep going to try and put some space between us. I'll leave you a few clones to help out," said Naruto.

"That is acceptable," said Shino appreciatively.

"I know the basic hand commands so don't be afraid to use them to command my clones," said Naruto.

"Twitch or movement?" asked Shino. There were two common hand commands that Konohagakure used. The first was movement in which you moved a hand into a specific sign that represented an action or plan. The second and more subtle was twitch in which you would literally twitch a specific part of the body to signal an action or plan.

"Twitch," said Naruto.

Shino nodded. He knew both methods but definitely preferred twitch.

Naruto spawned a two dozen clones as promised. Half the clones sunk into the ground while the other half spread out to the sides and behind them.

Shino saw the trio come into sight. Kankuro seemed to be laboring hard just to keep up. He was sweating profusely and breathing heavily.

"Kankuro, what the hell is wrong with you?" demanded his sister Temari.

"I don't know," said Kankuro. "I feel like my chakra is being drained."

Temari came to sudden stop as did Kankuro. She roughly jerked back the collar of his shirt to see Shino's bugs.

"Shit, that Aburame's bugs are all over you," said Temari.

"Futon: daitoppa no jutsu," shouted Naruto, warning the siblings of their incoming attack.

Shino frowned at first then he saw the way it scattered them even before the blast of wind disturbed everything around them.

Shino watch where they landed carefully while Naruto put on a burst of speed and ran straight past Gaara and his sister. Thinking he overshot them at first he was surprised as chain shot up from the ground and wrapped around Gaara and yanked him rather violently from his sister. The rest of the chain burst from the ground and lead to Naruto's hand. Then Gaara was launched skyward by the chain and thrown over the trees and a fair distance away.

"Good luck, Shino!" yelled Naruto as he chased after Gaara where he'd thrown him.

"Shit," cursed Temari again.

Shino twitched his right index and heard a shuffle of leaves near Kankuro signaling acknowledgment. "Please surrender," he said calmly. "Why? Because your brother will be captured momentarily, you are outnumbered, and your jinchuuriki brother will not be able to come to your aid."

"Like hell I will," said Temari, an inkling of self-doubt on her face betraying her real emotions.

"I see," said Shino. He dropped low to the ground and took a deep breath and began spewing mud from his mouth. The mudflow began to widen and pick up momentum as it traveled towards the girl rapidly.

Temari frowned. This was exactly like the preliminaries but this boy didn't likely have Tenten's weapons. Still she had no choice but to hop on her fan and take to the air. The difference here was that she could probably range him if he did have something that could get her at range.

"Mushidama," said another Shino from a high perch on a branch. In his hand was a dark black ball that seemed to be moving. Shino lobbed the ball high in the air above her. At the apex of the flight the ball burst apart like a small firework made of black light instead of bright colors.

Temari flew quickly out of the range of the falling black dots that she knew were his bugs.

"Mushidama," said another Shino from another perch on a high tree branch.

"Mushidama."

"Mushidama."

"Mushidama." It repeated over and over again as more and more bug bombs were sent skyward only to burst and shower the area in his kikaichu.

Temari was so focused on the air that she stopped paying any attention to the ground below her.

"Doton: kaku no yama no jutsu (Earth: grasp of the mountain)," said Shino from directly below Temari. The earth began to rumble and then rock rapidly grew from the ground all around her and rose up over her and surrounded her on all sides and closed in rapidly around her completely encasing her in earth. The dirt eventual retreated until just her head was above ground.

Naruto's clones appeared a moment later with a bound and gagged Kankuro. "You're totally gonna have to teach me that one."

"I will consider an exchange with you at a later date and time," said Shino as he moved to knock out Temari.

"Fuuton: kaimaitachi no jutsu," shouted Temari causing the earth to explode in Shino's direction. Shino had to work quickly to dodge the chunks of earth and cutting wind. Shino's shoulder got clipped by one of the rocks causing him to spin and roll on the ground a few meters before coming back up to his feet. His shoulder was clearly dislocated.

"How were you still able to use a jutsu?" asked Shino as he watched Temari breathing heavily.

"I used my fan to create space enough for my hands," explained Temari as she dropped to a knee.

"I see," said Shino. "I does not matter anymore as you will be completely out of chakra shortly."

Temari looked down at her arms and legs wide-eyed to see Shino's kikaichu almost covering her. "How?"

"When I used the mushidama," said Shino. "My kikaichu were spread out and they then burrowed into the ground. So when you were trapped by the earth my kikaichu drained you directly through the dirt as they moved towards you."

"Shit," cursed Temari as her consciousness faded.

It was then that Sasuke landed in the clearing breathing heavily.

"Uchiha-san," greeted Shino. "You were successful?"

"Yeah," said Sasuke. "I see you were too."

"Correct," said Shino as he began the process of binding Temari.

"Where is Uzumaki-san?"

Shino looked in the direction he last saw Naruto throw Gaara. It was then that the ground shook and a foul feeling filled the air around them.

"What the hell is that?" asked Sasuke as he looked the direction Shino had pointed out.

"I believe that is Shukaku," said Shino. "It would be best if we cleared out of this area with our priority capture targets."

Sasuke barely nodded unable to keep the frown off his face.

**BREAK**

"Good luck, Shino!" shouted Naruto with a quick look back as he charged after the recently airborne jinchuuriki.

"Come on, Kurama, let's teach your little brother Shukaku a lesson," said Naruto softly. Only a moment later Naruto felt a huge rush of Kurama's chakra surging through his system causing him to shoot off like an orange, red, and black rocket.

Gaara landed with a whump and a burst of sand cloud all around him. "Why? Why am I hurting so much? Mother, why?"

Naruto landed in the clearing studying Gaara as the sand began to cover his body in sand. Soon Naruto could see the start of a cloak forming on Gaara made entirely of sand with strange blue tribal markings.

"When Kurama said Shukaku was a little bat shit insane I think he may have underplayed it a bit," mumbled Naruto to himself as he let his one tail cloak fully envelop him.

"I'll kill you. My existence will not end here!" screamed Gaara madly. Half of his face was covered in sand and one eye was full-on bijuu.

"Thank kami that doesn't happen to me," said Naruto as he focused on filling his single tail with a single chain increasing his control of Kurama's chakra significantly.

A claw of sand extended from Gaara's half-covered body straight at Naruto. Naruto in turn rolled quickly out of the path and sprinted at Gaara. Naruto had to quickly change his path as multiple arms sprouted from Gaara's still elongated arm and claw.

Weaving in and out of the attacks Naruto positioned himself right in front of Gaara and leveled him with an overpowered left hook impacting the Shukaku side of the face.

Gaara rolled bodily away from the punch, the sand from the extended arm collapsed back to just sand leaving a small sand cloud.

"I will not be erased!" shouted Gaara regaining his feet and recreating his arm but now also covering his other leg and sprouted a long, spiky-looking tail, all with the same tribal markings.

Naruto knew he needed to force the sand away from Gaara as much as he could and began to rapidly circle Gaara leaving a red chakra trail behind him occasionally dodging the bursts of sand that would try to chase him.

Finally Naruto found the opening he was looking for. With Gaara's back now exposed, he charged in leveling Gaara to the ground below with a double-handed hammer strike to back of his neck. Naruto then flipped in the air above the face down Gaara and came down with a double ax kick and tail slam.

Gaara gasped in pain as he spat blood from his mouth.

Naruto rolled off Gaara quickly as the sand tried to grab hold of him. Naruto ended up having to leap backwards several times to avoid the sand.

Gaara's breathing was labored as the sand picked him up off the floor. "How? How can you be so strong?"

"I'm strong because I fight for all my friends... My precious people."

"Friends? Precious people?" asked Gaara, his eyes shadowed. He then leveled the most intense glare Naruto had ever seen. "You're weak. I'll crush you so you know. The only way to be strong is to fight for yourself. To prove your existence by killing everyone other than yourself. I'll destroy you, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Suddenly tons of sand erupted from the ground all around them forcing Naruto to retreat further and further away. When the sand settled Naruto was facing a fully manifested Shukaku.

"Well shit," said Naruto. It was then he noticed the sand floating in front of his face and encasing his feet. Suddenly time froze around him. Nothing moved or breathed, not even himself.

Everything faded such that Kurama and his cage were now transparent in front of him.

"**My little brother is being unruly, ne?**"

"We might be in trouble, Kurama. I don't suppose you want to help me out this time?"

"**Those chains of yours. Can you manifest nine of them?**"

"I've done it a few times now but it's difficult, why?"

"**Bring out all nine with my cloak and we'll take him out together. It's time to remind the brat that I'm still around.**"

Naruto was cautious of trying what Kurama wanted to do here but at the same time he knew he'd eventually have to take a leap of faith and trust him if he wanted to earn his trust in return. "Okay, let's do it!"

Kurama's and his cage faded from view and time once again resumed.

Faster than Naruto ever had before he manifested nine chakra chains which were quickly coated in Kurama's chakra pushing away all the same in a massive explosion of sand. When the sand settled a fully manifested Kurama stood. He was a semi-transparent, giant chakra construct with Naruto inside the center of the forehead. Throughout the body instead of bones were chain links that connect all over the body and ending each tail tip with a spike.

Gaara emerged from the head of Shukaku grinning like a loon. "I understand now. You will prove my existence once and for all. Tanuki neiri no jutsu."

"Why the hell would he go to sleep in the middle of a fight?" asked Naruto's voice booming through the area. "Whoa, that's so weird."

"Yatta!" screamed a voice that was neither Naruto nor Gaara's. "At last, I'm out."

"Not for long if I have anything to say about it," said Naruto charging at Shukaku awkwardly.

"Eh, Kurama-teme," said Shukaku, narrowing his eyes. "Hahahaha, you got caught too. Kyahahaha!"

Naruto felt Kurama shift irritably inside him. "**Kick his ass!**"

"That was the plan," Naruto replied swiping a claw at Shukaku tearing away a chunk of sand.

"Futon: renkudan!" he screamed madly firing an air blast at Naruto.

"Shit," said Naruto jumping skyward to avoid the hit.

Shukaku fired off another blast while Naruto was airborne. Unable to dodge, Naruto did his best to use his front paws to block the attack.

"Can we do anything like that, Kurama?"

"**Hell if I know. He couldn't do that when we were kids.**"

"Double shit," said Naruto while dodging more air blasts. Then Naruto noticed that Gaara had stayed asleep but more than that, his going to sleep brought the Shukaku to the surface. Hence, waking up Gaara equals no more Shukaku.

"This is going to be uncomfortable," said Naruto charging forward.

Shukaku fired another blast of air.

Naruto ran right at it then slid underneath it. Once past the orb he bounced upward and headbutted the Shukaku dazing him. Naruto quickly pushed down Kurama's chakra and landed just in front of Gaara.

"Better you than me," said Naruto as he unleashed another double hammer fist strike to the left side of Gaara unprotected face both waking him up and fracturing the structure of Shukaku as Gaara's body shot through the top of the head and out the right side of his face and roughly into the forest ground.

Naruto's momentum carried him wobbly off the side of the now collapsing sand structure to free fall to the forest floor. He was lucky to have several tree branches break his fall on the way down.

Finally landing on his back Naruto huffed and puffed trying to regain his breath. He heard Gaara nearby also breathing heavily and moaning in pain.

"Why? Why does it hurt so much in here?" asked Gaara in a near moan. "How can I lose? I don't have anyone to make me weak."

"It sucks huh?" asked Naruto not looking at Gaara. "That feeling of being alone, that emptiness. I know it too well. My friends. My precious people. They stop that empty feeling. It was only a few at first but now there are more and more people I consider precious to me. Fighting for them has done nothing but make me stronger and stronger to keep them safe. To make sure I never have to feel that empty loneliness again."

"I have no one," said Gaara remorsefully after a moment of silence. "I've killed them all."

"You have your brother and sister," said Naruto. "They tried to protect you before when you were hurt. Maybe you just have to give them a chance."

A pair of footsteps landed near Naruto.

"Do you require assistance Uzumaki-san?" asked Shino calmly.

"Do you surrender Gaara?" asked Naruto.

"I surrender," said Gaara softly.

"Good," said Naruto. Then he began to snore softly.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

**Two days before the invasion:**

Sarutobi and Danzo sat across from each other glaring intently due to the other's plan. When Shikaku had suggested that Sarutobi use him as a decoy he'd been more than reluctant. And now discussing it with him was even worse of an idea.

"I will not sacrifice myself or my men without some guarantees from you, Sarutobi," said Danzo as he placed his teacup back down.

"And I told you, I cannot give you those guarantees. I can't let you run free through the clans to grab up infants and small children for you to train and claim they died during the invasion. I've given you free run of the orphanages already and yet I know you've gotten your hands on at least a few clan children you should not have. I am also giving you the access to Sasuke risking the wrath of his brother if he ever found out," argued Sarutobi.

"And found out I have," said a man materializing from the shadows of the room.

Sarutobi frowned. "Good evening Itachi-kun. I was not expecting you for a few more weeks. I'm guessing Orochimaru has something to do with this early visit."

"You would be correct," said Itachi, he pulled up a chair and sat down.

The room was tense as the three men sat sipping their tea.

"So, which of you will be explaining why my brother has become Root's latest pawn?" demanded Itachi.

Sarutobi sighed, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Itachi and Danzo both casually watch Sarutobi leave while they both remained silent as the grave, only the occasional clack of their teacups on the tabletop disrupting it.

It was a long ten minutes before Sarutobi returned carrying a file folder then handing it to Itachi to peruse while he sat and resumed drinking his tea.

Itachi's face betrayed a lot of emotion as he read the file. "I see. Then this is my doing?"

"Itachi-kun, you couldn't have possibly known the possible side effects of that genjutsu. This was an unforeseen consequence and one that we both have to live with. Keep in mind too, the damage was more a result of the fact that Sasuke was so young than anything else," said Sarutobi.

"I made my brother into a sociopath due to my own ignorance of a genjutsu I'd never used before," said Itachi. "And to make matters worse, it would seem Orochimaru has some plan for my brother in which he intended to use me against you to make him available."

"To what end?" asked Danzo.

Itachi sighed. It was clear he was reluctant to answer. "As you are aware, I am a member of Akatsuki, a few years ago so was Orochimaru. A few years ago when Orochimaru was a member, he was obsessed with researching perverse and very unusual jutsu. When his research was complete, or at least I think it was complete, he attempted to take me over."

"What do you mean take you over?" asked Sarutobi uncomfortably.

"I believed he intended to abandon his own body and enforce his will... maybe his soul over my own such that my body would become his body," explained Itachi. "I successfully drove him off and managed to cut off his hand. Now, I believe it is his intention to take over my brother's body instead."

Sarutobi and Danzo shared a look.

"What are you not telling me?" asked Itachi.

"We believe Orochimaru intends to invade the village in two days time. We also believe he intends to assassinate me," said Sarutobi, "and also that the kazekage is involved."

"I see," said Itachi. "What are your plans then?"

"Danzo will be standing in for me while I manage our forces to ambush the invaders," said Sarutobi.

"The kazekage is already dead," said Itachi. "He was killed three days ago on his way to Konohagakure. His face was removed but it was definitely him."

"So Orochimaru intends to pose as the kazekage," said Danzo with a frown.

"I will stand in for Hokage-sama. It will allow me to send a very clear message to Orochimaru," said Itachi calmly, but the other two could clearly sense the vindictiveness in his statement.

"And how do we explain that to any civilians that see you?" asked Sarutobi. "Will that not risk exposing you to Sasuke?"

"I'm not technically here now," said Itachi. "A technique I learned while with Akatsuki. This body will stand in and die in the confusion. No one will ever know I was there. I'll make sure of it."

"So be it," said Sarutobi. He then looked at Danzo. "I do believe this ends our negotiation."

**BREAK**

Three days had passed since the attempted invasion. Sarutobi was weary by this point. Three days of almost no sleep at his age was trying on his health.

"I have another council meeting," said Sarutobi as he looked at the clock. "Are you almost done?"

"Sir, you just had a heart attack. You cannot keep going at this pace," said a medic.

"I don't have a choice right now," said Sarutobi, he pulled his shirt back on and picked up his robes. "Besides, you said it was a minor heart attack."

"Just, take it easy," said the medic with a shake of his head.

"I'll rest when I'm dead. Now, off with you," said Sarutobi as he finished dressing himself. He was currently in an ante-chamber off the council room that had been turned into a temporary office and medical room for himself so that he did not have to exert himself so much and more importantly it kept him out of the hospital.

Sarutobi entered the council chambers to a number of murmurs.

"Six council meetings in three days. Two of them with the civilian assholes," complained Tsume, the frown on her face couldn't be missed.. "And here I thought we won in this conflict."

"Politics," sighed Shikaku. "So troublesome."

"Thank you all from coming yet again," said Sarutobi as he took his seat. There were a number of greetings and nods from the assembled members. "Shikaku, please begin."

Shikaku groaned as he stood. "The wall has completed repairs now and most of the rubble from the giant snake and Jiraiya-sama has been removed. We were fortunate that Tazuna Construction Company was still in town and available to contract immediately. We have at least a dozen D-rank missions to repaint the wall so our genin will be busy for the next few months. We are set to reopen D-rank request to civilians starting tomorrow morning. C-rank and B-rank missions will continue to be suspended for the next two to three weeks while we focus on repairing the damage to our infrastructure."

"Do we have the final death toll?" asked Hiashi. The Hyuuga clan had suffered a few losses in the invasion but not nearly as many as some clans. Due to their boycott ensuring all able Hyuuga shinobi were present and defending the clan.

"Forty-two chuunin, fifteen jounin, and eighteen genin," reported Shikaku.

"And enemy losses?" asked Danzo.

"We have recovered two hundred thirty-six enemy shinobi bodies. One hundred two of which came just from the arena. Of that we believe there were sixty-nine jounin, ninety-eight chuunin, and sixty-nine genin. These are of course estimates based on the collated after-action reports. We took thirteen prisoners, one of which is not expected to survive the evening and two others that will probably not survive the week."

"Any of them worth anything?"

"We capture the kazekage's children and their jounin sensei though that man will never be a shinobi again so I would not expect much value for him," answered Inoichi.

"We captured their jinchuuriki?" asked Danzo. This was the first it was confirmed. "When will we begin extracting the demon and placing him in a new host?"

"We won't," answered Sarutobi. "We will return the kazekage's children as part of the peace settlement. Shodaime-sama wanted them to have a bijuu to keep peace and we will do the same now. If we weren't to return them the we can expect a long and drawn out war and do not think for a second that Kumogakure and Iwagakure would not capitalize on us going to full out war with our only ally among the big five. So no, we will not extracting the bijuu and yes, we will return it to Sunagakure for a fair price."

Danzo frowned. "You're being too soft. With two jinchuuriki we could crush—"

"Enough," said Sarutobi. "Shikaku, move on with your report."

"Do we know how many of the invaders were from Sunagakure and how many were from Otogakure?" asked Hiashi.

"From what we gathered from the prisoners, Sunagakure's force was only about one hundred shinobi and they retreated at the first sign of ambush. From the headbands we've gathered they lost fifty-two shinobi including the eight we took prisoner. Otogakure made up the majority of the invaders. From what we've pieced together less than ten escaped. The rest died or were captured and are now with Ibiki and Anko. The good news about that though is that the majority of the Otogakure shinobi were nukenin. We'll actually profit from this invasion even after the cost of repairs."

Several cheers erupted from that bit of news.

"Hah, can I please be the one to tell the civilian council to shove their money up their greedy asses?" barked Tsume with a feral grin. There had to be a silver lining in all this disaster and that was it right there.

"Calm yourself Tsume-chan," said Sarutobi, a spark of amusement in his voice. "Please continue Shikaku."

Shikaku remained silent for a moment as he surveyed those assembled. "Troublesome," he sighed. "This next part needs priority one clearance. Anyone not authorized please step out."

Several people frowned but stood and left the room anyway including Chouza, Tsume, and Hiashi as they were not part of the command structure of the village.

Once they all left Shikaku activated a seal matrix for the room sealing off all exits and entrances.

"So, I wanted to talk to all of you before we bring this up with the council. Word has already begun to spread about the kyuubi fighting Shukaku outside village limits. What and how much do we want known? We have to say something before the rumors get out of control."

The remaining council members all frowned.

"The boy did his job. He should be congratulated. Word of this should be spread far and wide as a warning to our enemies and allies alike," said Danzo.

"I agree he should be congratulated, but he should also be reprimanded for such reckless endangerment of the village," said Homura. Koharu nodded in complete agreement.

"You want to punish him for doing his job as a jinchuuriki?" asked Shikaku in mild disbelief.

"What about telling the truth?" asked Sarutobi. He knew they would be pressed by the civilians no matter what happened at this point.

"You might not have a choice anymore," said Inoichi. He let out a long breath he'd been unconsciously holding while he processed his thoughts. "I think it may be time for some truths to come to light about him. More specifically, about his heritage. He's proven he's capable of protecting himself, especially after that showing."

"He will be leaving in a few days with Jiraiya-kun on a mission that I assigned before the invasion even took place. I'll have Jiraiya tell him while they travel and we can announce it to the village," said Sarutobi. "I do not believe Naruto-kun will be too happy with me when he returns and knows about his parents."

"And as for his manifesting a full kyuubi transformation?" asked Homura. It was clear he was unhappy with this decision.

"He was in full and complete control. He only resorted to that to counter Sunagakure's jinchuuriki," said Sarutobi without even the slightest hesitation.

"If that is the course we will be taking then we'd best inform the rest of the council of our decision," said Shikaku. "The only other question I have is about the chuunin promotions. Do you want to go over that today?"

"No, we'll discuss that at the end of the week. Let's just get this meeting over with."

**BREAK**

Naruto flopped onto his bed completely exhausted. Between clean-up missions, training with Kakashi, training with Jiraiya, and training with SIPA he really hadn't had any down time except to sleep a few hours and then get back to it.

The new scared and angry looks from the civilians didn't help, but the nods of respect and pride he got from the other shinobi was a nice balance to all of it. Naruto was proud that he'd protected his village. He was proud of Kurama for stepping up to help him when he really needed it.

Then it occurred to him he hadn't thanked Kurama yet. So, as tired as he was he decided to pay the fox a visit to do just that. Naruto had to stop himself from falling asleep several times while he tried to meditate to pay the grouch a visit.

When Naruto opened his eyes in the familiar steam tunnel he began his trek to find his almost-friend.

"**And what do you want now, Naruto?**" asked Kurama, he was laying on his stomach with his paws crossed in front of him and his head resting upon them.

"Nothin'," said Naruto with a yawn of his own. Kurama did look really comfortable there. "I've been so busy that I didn't remember to come thank you."

"**Thank me? You would thank me?**"

"Well yeah," said Naruto tiredly, he was unable to hold back a yawn and a stretch. "You helped me keep my village safe and to stop your little brother. I really appreciate it. So, Rikudo Kurama, thank you. Thank you very much!" Naruto finished with a respectful bow.

Kurama meanwhile wasn't sure how to react. He'd never been thanked before. No one had ever taken the time. Granted, he was sure there wasn't much he'd ever done to be thanked for before unless he counted the chakra his first two containers stole from him.

"**Um, you're welcome... I guess.**"

Naruto smiled brightly at Kurama, then his curiosity got the better of him. "Is your fur soft? It looks really soft. I bet it's comfy, huh?"

Kurama quirked an eyebrow. The boy was acting strange and then he noticed how tired the boy looked.

"I want me some of that," Naruto said, he was now swaying on his feet as he walked forward right into the cage. Then he stumbled about to fall on his face.

Kurama couldn't reason why he did it. If asked he would probably make some excuse about not wanting to take advantage of a defenseless little rat or some such. Kurama caught the falling Naruto in his tails. "**You are a strange one,**" he mumbled, lifting Naruto up he placed the boy in the middle of his back then went back to sleep himself.

"You should kill him now," said another voice outside the cage.

Kurama simply ignored the voice and went to sleep.

**BREAK**

Naruto woke the next morning feeling more well-rested than ever before. "Man I slept great," he said through a yawn and deep stretch. He rolled off his bed and started the short walk to the bathroom for his morning business. Having a new apartment was strange to him. He'd lived in his little place so long that it was home but now it was gone and this was home, not that he minded the change too much. Having hot water every morning was a huge improvement. The best improvement by far though was the huge ass bed he now had in his room.

Business finished, Naruto walked from his room to the great room and kitchen.

"Oi, gaki," said the ever familiar and rude voice of Jiraiya. "Where the hell is the normal food? All you've got is instant ramen."

"That is normal food," said Naruto as he opened his fridge and took one of the SIPA shakes. He'd really gotten used to drinking them daily at this point. Every week he'd go and pick up a week's worth of food from them with the agreement to be tested when and as they saw fit. "You want something else go get it. What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

Jiraiya laughed at the kid opening the fridge and steeling one of Naruto's shakes. "Mm, strawberry-banana. This ain't bad," he said as he sucked down the breakfast shake much to Naruto's ire.

"I only have so many of those things and you still haven't answered my question."

Jiraiya continued to ignore Naruto as he sat down on a comfy-looking chair by the couch.

Naruto glared at the man for taking his favorite chair. He then sat on the couch and continued to drink his shake in silence with the pervert. "You're not here to peak on Karin-chan are you?"

"Nah, she's too young for me. Give her a few years to mature and maybe I will but for now she's flat as board, has zero curves and no cushion for the pushin'," answered Jiraiya.

"So what are you doing here again?" asked Naruto, still annoyed by Jiraiya's lewd comment.

Jiraiya ignored him again.

A knock on the door interrupted Naruto's glaring at Jiraiya. He set down his drink and walked to the door to answer.

"Morning Naruto-kun," greeted Karin with a tired smile.

"Morning," said Naruto. "What's up?"

Karin shrugged as she trudged to the fridge and took one of Naruto's shakes.

"Not you too," complained Naruto. Waking up had been amazing and now this. What could have possibly gone wrong with his luck in the last ten minutes?

Karin ignored him as she fell onto the couch, laying on her stomach and drinking the shake through a straw. She mumbled something around her straw that no one understood.

"What?" asked Naruto. "Never mind, why are you both here?"

Karin held up a note.

"Come to Naruto's when you wake up or I'll tell him about the..." The note was suddenly yanked away and Karin turned bright red.

"That wasn't bad kid," said Jiraiya, putting down the empty shake glass.

Naruto glared.

"Now, as to why I'm here and why I left that note for Karin. We three are going on a mission together. We'll be gone for a while so pack accordingly."

"Where are we going?" asked Naruto. Suspicious of the lecher as he was he did trust him not to screw him over... not completely anyway.

"Uzushiogakure, or what's left of it anyway," answered Jiraiya.

Karin perked up instantly at that news. "Why are we going there?"

"Those chains you two use have made it extremely important that we scour that place for anything and everything we can find on the Uzumaki clan. Then we're going to sink the island so no one else can ever get their hands on whatever you find," answered Jiraiya.

"Why do we have to destroy it?" asked Naruto, rather put out by the news.

"Gaki, I know you don't like hearing about that but your clan had a lot more secrets than any of us ever realized. Those chains of yours are, and I quote, 'a miracle of chakra'. The way your brains work is surreal. I am a seal master, you know this, and yet the way you understand seals makes me look like a wannabe chump even if you don't know as much as I do now, it won't be long before you do and more."

"What's that got to do with anything?" asked Naruto in annoyance.

"Konoha and Uzushio were very close allies. The first was married to an Uzumaki. Your mother was an Uzumaki. Both were very loyal to this village and yet we knew nothing about how your brains work or how your chakra chains work. Do you have any idea how unbelievable it is that we knew nothing about your clan's abilities besides that you're traditionally good at seals and live long lives?"

"They kept it secret? But why?" asked Karin. She was just as annoyed as Naruto but more confused.

"They kept it secret to keep it hidden. To keep it in the clan and to make sure it would always stay within the clan. I know you're new to the whole clan thing Naruto but this is important. You need to protect your clan's secrets and it is _your_ clan now."

"So we're going to get the information so I can protect it? But won't we have to give whatever we find to the village?"

"Nope," said Jiraiya simply. "Clan rights protect whatever you find. I'm going to help you put a clan vault seal in your office and whatever we find will go right into that vault and only you and Karin will be able to get to it. We're also going to pay a visit to your clan shrine near the village and clean it out then make it look as though it was never there."

"Are you trying to erase my clan's presence?" asked Naruto, confused still as to why it had to be destroyed.

"Yes and no," said Jiraiya. "Your clan had way too many secrets, for now we want you to hide it all until you know how much you want to share or keep secret. For now, only a handful of people know as much of what we've discovered about your bloodline as we do. We need to make sure no one else finds out until you're ready for them to know. If we don't protect these secrets, your clan might end up killed off before you have a chance to repopulate."

Naruto and Karin both blushed at the mention of repopulating but at least they understood now.

"Anyway, let's get to it. You two go pack, I'll start making some storage scrolls for what we need."

**BREAK**

Gaara's arm hurt. It was so strange for him to feel pain. It was kind of a relief in a way. Somehow it seemed to connect him more to those around him. His sister seemed to be doting on him a little even. Kankuro was cautious but mostly he mumbled to himself about how easily he lost and how he'd get even with the 'tree-hugging bastards'.

The stump of Gaara's left wrist was covered in bandages. As cleanly as the hand was cut of it still left exposed bone. The Konohagakure iryonin had to perform an additional surgery to cut the arm further back and then closing the flesh over the bone.

"Temari," called Gaara getting his sister attention.

"What do you need Gaara?" she asked, walking over and sitting on the stool next to his hospital bed. They were actually being treated very well for prisoners or hostages or whatever they technically were now.

"Do you think a person becomes stronger when they are protecting someone?"

Temari remained quiet thinking on his question. "I think so... maybe. It's difficult to answer. There are few I would want to protect and I guess I've never really been forced to protect one of those people. You and Kankuro are both strong on your own, I don't think either of you really need me to protect you."

"But you did try to protect me during the invasion, right?"

"I did," said Temari, remembering her fight with the Aburame. "I fought so hard to get away from that Aburame boy so I could come help you but he was so much better than me. The whole time he was trying to protect the boy you fought by keeping me away. So, I guess if goes both ways. It's not an easy question."

"I think... I think I'd like to try protecting you and Kankuro for a change," said Gaara. Then he focused on his left arm. "I'll never forget their strength. And now I'll make it my own."

**BREAK**

For the first time in a long time Sasuke felt uncomfortable walking in the root base. For the last several days, Kabuto's words had been playing over and over again in his head.

Uchiha's coup.

Ask Danzo about the Uchiha's coup.

Ask Danzo about the Uchiha's coup that got them all killed.

Ask Danzo about the Uchiha's coup that got them all killed... Well, all of them but you.

All of them but you.

"Why not me?" asked Sasuke to no one in particular, not that he expected anyone to answer.

Sasuke finally reached the door to Danzo's office and knocked once.

"Enter," came Danzo's voice from the other side of the door.

Sasuke entered and dropped to a knee. "Danzo-sama."

"Rise Uchiha-san," said Danzo setting aside his paperwork. "I was told you wished to speak with me?"

"Yes Danzo-sama," answered Sasuke. He'd gotten used to the structure of this place. This dark place where he'd felt more comfortable and more at home that he had in years.

"Proceed."

"You have seen my report of my actions during the invasion?" asked Sasuke already knowing the answer.

Danzo nodded.

"I left something off," said Sasuke knowing that it would probably make the man very angry.

"Tell me," said Danzo, his voice emotionless.

"After I dealt with the Otogakure shinobi a presence made himself known to me. Yakushi Kabuto."

"And what did he want?"

"He said he was there to talk. That he had an offer for me."

"What was this offer?"

"Orochimaru wants me to join him. He'll give me the power to kill my brother in exchange for my willing service," said Sasuke. He was still bitter that he knew he couldn't face Kabuto in combat.

"Did he tell you what this willing service was?"

"No, I asked but he refused," said Sasuke.

"I will tell you then," said Danzo. "He wants your body. We have learned he has the ability to abandon his current body to claim another as his own like a parasite."

Sasuke considered that. Would he willingly give up his body in exchange for Itachi's life? If he did give his body to Orochimaru would he even get to feel the satisfaction of killing Itachi? Would he feel anything at all? Some of that sounded promising but would that be enough to satisfy the darkness in him? No, it wouldn't be enough, none of it would be. It would piss him off more if couldn't have the satisfaction of killing Itachi himself.

"I will not let someone else have the satisfaction of killing Itachi. He will die by my hand or I will die by his," said Sasuke, a sense of finality in his voice.

"Good, what else did he say?" asked Danzo.

Here Sasuke actually hesitated if only for a moment because he didn't want to know the answer. "I was told I should asked you about the Uchiha's coup that got them all killed... except me."

"Orochimaru plays with fire," said Danzo with a small snort of laughter that was out of character for him. "Your clan elders wanted more power, it was their hope that Itachi would step up to become hokage after the yondaime, he had the potential to do it too. Then the kyuubi attack came. The beast was controlled that night by an Uchiha, we don't know who and might never know. It didn't really matter to the ignorant villagers. They persecuted your clan for it and instead of trying to fix relations your clan made themselves outsiders in the village they helped to found. Your elders were planning a coup and Itachi told us about it."

"Itachi killed them on orders?" Sasuke hissed, his rage evident in his eyes and the tightening of muscles and joints.

"Calm yourself," said Danzo coldly. "Listen to everything, then judge. You know better."

Sasuke took a few deep breaths to calm himself as ordered. "Sorry, please continue."

"ANBU was to go in and kill the leaders of the coup only and only in the event that negotiations completely broke down. Itachi did not have faith that the village could stop the coup. He believed your clan was beyond saving. As such he destroyed your entire clan without ever consulting the hokage."

"Then why did he leave me? Why did he do this to me?"

"I think he intends for you to kill each other and end the clan once and for all. The hokage thinks he did it because despite how twisted he is, on some level he still cares for you. What we do know is that the genjutsu he used on you had never been used on one so young as you which is why the injury was so much more severe. We doubt he knew what he was doing when he did that but that is neither here nor there. You'll have to decide for yourself I suppose."

"Why tell me the this? Wouldn't a lie serve you better?"

"Who says I just told you the truth? It's a matter of trust. No doubt if you went to Orochimaru he'd tell you another version to align you with his cause to destroy Konohagakure. Maybe Itachi would tell you yet another version also but to enrage you or toy with you. The world is filled with lies and deceit young Uchiha. You must learn to see underneath the underneath for yourself. I will ask you this though. Who has helped you with your goal in spite of your crimes? Who is pushing you and driving you to accomplish your goals? Who has given you, not promised, but given you all the darkness you could ever want or need? Think on what I've told you and decide for yourself young Uchiha. If you decide you can put your trust in the village, in me, then come back tomorrow and accept your promotion to chuunin and ANBU selection."

Sasuke nodded to the man and turned and left. He knew that Danzo was manipulating him but that was his way. Sasuke just needed to focus on seeing underneath the underneath as Danzo told him to do. It was in that moment Sasuke found his answers to Danzo's questions.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

"You kids behave around the uminin. They won't suffer any nonsense from you while we're at sea," explained Jiraiya as the trio walked down the docks checking the various ships and crews. "We're going to a really dangerous part of the sea so I'm not playing with you guys. Behave or you could get us all killed."

Naruto and Karin nodded once again. Jiraiya had been harping on the need for them to be on their best behavior once they took to the ocean. Especially since he was planning to hire a small vessel run by an uminin.

Uminin were an unusual sort. They were very similar to the messenger shinobi in that they didn't have a village or country and weren't technically shinobi. They were only called uminin because they could use chakra to help them navigate the ocean waters. They were also more of a guild where they all contributed part of their fares to help with the maintenance of the docks and ports they all used throughout the elemental nations.

"Shiokarai," said an uminin as he was approached by Jiraiya. The boat behind him was small. It was probably just a small transport vessel for local waters only. There was also no visible crew unless you counted the ugly, mean-looking pelican sitting on top of the single mast.

"Need transport, probably for a week or two," said Jiraiya.

"Where you be going? Shiokarai."

"I'll give you the destination once we're out to sea. And I expect absolute secrecy," said Jiraiya, he held up a very healthy looking sack of ryo.

"Shiokarai," said the uminin. The man looked left and right up and down the dock before taking the sack. "I be stocking the boat tonight. We be leaving first light tomorrow. Shiokarai."

"We'll be back then, what should we call you?"

"Shiokarai be what everyone be callin' me, Shiokarai."

Karin whispered to Naruto. "His name is salty?"

Naruto shrugged.

"We'll be back at first light," said Jiraiya. "Come on kids we've got to get supplies."

"What do we need to get Ero-sennin?" asked Naruto, following along behind the man.

"Let's start with a hotel room for the night. I also want us to get some waterproof coats," explained Jiraiya.

"Oh my, aren't you just the handsomest man! And you're good with kids too," said a seductive woman, approaching them. "Let me buy you a drink."

Jiraiya grinned lecherously and was about to turn to take up the woman on her offer.

"Ero-sennin, don't, she's under a genjutsu!" said Karin frantically.

Jiraiya didn't pay attention though.

"Naruto-kun, Ero-sennin is under a genjutsu too now," said Karin.

Naruto smiled at Karin deviously. "Sennin goroshi!" shouted Naruto giving Jiraiya a chakra enforced ass poke.

Karin blushed feeling completely embarrassed by Naruto's technique choice.

The howl by Jiraiya though signaled that it had worked.

"I'm going to kill you brat," said Jiraiya, stomping over towards Naruto before freezing at seeing Karin shaking like a leaf.

"I told you that was a waste of time, Itachi," said a giant shark looking man.

"Itachi, Kisame," said Jiraiya in greeting as he turned swiftly to face them. "So what does Akatsuki want with me? Or is it my apprentice you're after?"

Kisame grinned. "Oh, so you've heard of us, huh?"

"Naruto-kun," said Itachi, "Come with us peacefully and I will not harm your friends."

Naruto clicked his tongue. "Fine, let's go."

Jiraiya and Karin both shouted protests but Naruto walked towards them anyway.

Itachi frowned and threw a kunai at Naruto.

"Heh, saw through it, huh?" asked Naruto as he glowed slightly before detonating.

Itachi and Kisame were both forced to leap away from the explosion while Jiraiya and Karin both vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Well shit," said Kisame. "Now can I cut off his legs?"

Not too far from the docks the trio were running quickly away from the Akatsuki members.

"Good move gaki but reckless as hell," said Jiraiya. "We've got to move these two away from the water."

"They are coming," said Karin. She was still shaking in fear at those two monsters.

"It's okay Karin-chan," said Naruto as he tried to sooth the poor girl. "Ero-sennin and I won't let anything happen to you. It's a promise."

Karin's shaking subsided as a subtle blush settled in on her cheeks.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu," said Naruto as massive numbers of clones started spawning in droves and moving to attack their chasers.

"Save the chakra, gaki, you're going to need it," said Jiraiya as they continued putting distance between themselves and ocean. The last thing they needed was Kisame around a large body of water. "Karin, when we get to fighting these two I need you to focus on disrupting any genjutsu. Naruto, no holding back from the start."

"Kurama is pissed," said Naruto with a shiver. "Leave Itachi to me and him."

"Don't look in his eyes," said Jiraiya reluctantly. "I'll try to deal with Kisame quickly. Don't hesitate to use the toads or Kurama's chakra."

Naruto nodded as his cloak had already fully formed and was growing a third tail, all three filled with chains.

"Karin, protect yourself as best you can. I know you haven't gotten very far with your chains yet but don't be afraid to use them."

Karin nodded allowing two thin green tinted chains to form, one from each hand, about a foot in length in total and growing longer slowly, one link at a time.

"Suiton: daibakufu no jutsu," called a voice from behind them.

The trio separated to avoid the high pressure water cannon.

Naruto turned sharply at the incoming attack and slid around and under it as he charged at his target. "Futon: renkudan," Naruto barely whispered as he fired a blast of air from his mouth at the pair that enlarged to ten times the size of his body as it traveled.

Itachi and Kisame both separated as well though Kisame was more launched in the backlash of the wind technique.

Naruto landed on all fours in front of Itachi. He then stood hunched over slightly, he was ready to go back to all fours at a moment's notice.

Itachi seemed to be studying the Naruto before him. "You're quite different from what I expected."

"You too," growled out Naruto in the deeper voice that accompanied Kurama's chakra. His eyes were trained on Itachi's waist, something he'd learned from sparring so often with Lee and Hinata.

"Katon: ryuka no jutsu," said Itachi making the first move.

Naruto charged forward towards the flames and veered left at the last moment allowing the fire to over shoot him while he closed on Itachi. Two of his tails extended rapidly and attacked Itachi from two sides in an attempt to skewer him in a pincer attack.

Itachi leaped backwards only to spin his body while in the air to attempt to dodge the third tail that burst from the ground. The spike on that tail still managed to gash his bicep and chest as it went past him. The impact and the cut caused him to continue spinning through the air where he landed on a tree trunk.

Naruto smirked slightly at seeing Itachi using his good arm to try stemming the bleeding.

Itachi was suddenly moving again as Naruto continued his assault, his tails stabbing and weaving around him, using kawarimi frequently to avoid being hit again or to keep out of the explosive range of clones.

Naruto noted Itachi was starting to breathe heavily while he wasn't even sweating yet.

A very large explosion off in the distance distracted both Naruto and Itachi. "Foolish fish, we will meet again Naruto-kun." Itachi ran for the explosion to find Kisame bleeding from several burns and gashes.

"Where is Naruto?" asked Jiraiya. The man looked furious until Naruto landed next to him seconds later.

"You did a number on him," said Naruto, observing Kisame.

"Only because Karin kept healing me when that bastard sword of his would take a chunk out of me," said Jiraiya acknowledging the young woman that was not far behind him.

Karin was breathing very heavily as he chains flickered in and out of existence.

"We're leaving Kisame," said Itachi.

"As if I'd let you," said Jiraiya and Naruto at the same time.

"Amaterasu," said Itachi, spewing black fire from his eyes creating a wall of flame between them.

Jiraiya held back Naruto with an arm in front of him. "Not that flame Naruto. That is a flame even Kurama couldn't heal from."

"Cursed flames?" asked Naruto, looking at the black fire in wonder. Shaking his head he began pushing down Kurama's chakra and his own chains. When it was done he fell on his ass breathing heavily.

Jiraiya pulled out a scroll and approached the flames, careful to ensure he did not touch them. He set the scroll on the ground open and began scribbling furiously. Finally performing a few hand seals, "Fuka hoin," a vapor appeared from the scroll and enveloped the flames before being sucked into the scroll.

"You've got to teach me that," said Naruto and Karin at the same time. Both sounded completely exhausted and nearly depleted of chakra. At some point Karin had sat down next to Naruto and was now leaning against him.

"Later," said Jiraiya. "For now we need to get back to town and rest. We've got a boat to catch early tomorrow.

"Sounds good to me," said Naruto as he fell backwards and began to snore.

"Yep," mumbled Karin as she curled up into Naruto's side and began to sleep herself.

"Crap," said Jiraiya with a sigh.

**BREAK**

"You got your ass kicked too, Itachi?" asked Kisame, the struggle to speak with several broken ribs was evident.

Itachi sat silent in front of the fire, his coat, shirt, and vest all hanging from a tree branch not far away. He was busy with needle and thread stitching up his arm and chest. Some areas of the cut were quite deep and probably damaged muscle. It would take weeks to fully recover.

"So what happened? I thought he was supposed to be the most useless of jinchuuriki? And I know he didn't go full-on bijuu."

"He is... unexpected," said Itachi as he continued stitching. "He will be very dangerous in a few years."

"More dangerous than all of Akatsuki?" asked Kisame with a snort.

"Maybe," said Itachi.

"Pein-sama will not be happy to hear that," said Zetsu as he emerged from the ground near their fire.

"It does not change the facts," said Itachi. "He caused me serious injury early on in the fight and then did not relent in his assault. That has never happened to me before."

"Perhaps you should not have held back," said Zetsu.

"I did not," said Itachi. "He knew how to fight the sharingan. He was unpredictable and imaginative. Worse, he had perfect control of the kyuubi's chakra. I suspect even Pein-sama would struggle now. A few years more training and even Pein-sama would not stand a chance."

"The gaki can't be that good," said Kisame. "He must have gotten lucky."

"And if he is that good?" asked Itachi with a frown. "He is the great-grandson of the last Uzumaki clan head and the son of the yondaime. Our endeavor may already be doomed."

"You will have to inform Pein-sama of what you know," said Zetsu. He then sunk back underground.

"What happens next?" asked Kisame.

"I don't know yet," said Itachi. "Pein-sama will tell us when he's ready."

**BREAK**

Naruto woke up the next morning caught inexplicably in a vice-like grip. "Help me," he gasped out. He could see Jiraiya sitting on his own bed a few feet away laughing like a loon.

"Mmm, Naruto-kun, you smell like ramen," murmured a sleepy voice.

Suddenly things became clear to Naruto. "Karin-chan," he stammered through his strained airway.

Naruto desperately tried to escape. If Karin woke up and found him there he had no doubt that she would murder him.

Karin then nuzzled her face and nose into his neck.

Naruto naturally turned bright red and fainted. Jiraiya meanwhile continued to cackle like a mad man.

From Karin's perspective she was still dreaming happily as she snuggled up to her hero and unknowingly talking aloud. "Ooh, Naruto-kun, you're so naughty. I'll be your naughty girl."

Jiraiya laughed even harder finally rolling off his bed and landing with a loud thump that woke Karin up completely.

With that thump Karin suddenly realized she wasn't really asleep or dreaming anymore. She was deadly quiet as she fully realized where she was and what she was doing. Very gently she extricated herself from the still thankfully asleep Naruto and ran for the bathroom but not before she gave the laughing loon a swift kick to the pills.

Jiraiya was no longer laughing. Instead he was now rolling on the floor crying while holding his man bits.

In the bathroom Karin was still blushing bright red. "What the hell happened? What did I do? Did I sleep walk again?" The hot feeling coursing through her body was more than a little awkward. She turned on the shower setting the water all the way cold.

Back in the room Naruto woke up again and looked around. Jiraiya crying on the floor was unusual but who knew what woman he hit on this morning he shouldn't have. "It was all a dream," he mumbled to himself as he sat up and stretched. Then he remembered his dream and blushed something fierce and a heat ran through his body.

"I need a cold shower," he said, standing uncomfortably. He began stripping as he made the short walk to the bathroom he shared with Jiraiya. Karin probably got her own bathroom since she was a girl, he reasoned subconsciously.

Naruto didn't pay any mind to the sound of running water as he opened the bathroom door in only his boxers to be greeted by the sight of Karin in only bra and panties.

Karin froze as the door opened when she was in only her bra and panties. She turned slowly to see Naruto in only his boxers.

Both pointed at the other then a small trickle of blood came from their noses and they both fainted.

Jiraiya couldn't help taking a few blackmail pictures.

**BREAK**

An hour later the group was walking down the docks arriving at their transport boat just as the sun peaked over the horizon. The walk there however was entertainment gold in Jiraiya's opinion. Naruto and Karin couldn't even look at each other and both had a constant blush on their faces. Sure, it would probably fade in a few hours but for now Jiraiya was thoroughly amused.

"Right on time. Shiokarai," said Shiokarai.

"Permission to board?" requested Jiraiya.

"Permission granted. Shiokarai."

Jiraiya and company boarded the small ship. Jiraiya headed straight to the bow and dropped his bag. He would return later to nap, for now he still had to tell Shiokarai where they were going.

Naruto and Karin both dropped their packs on opposite sides of the ship and sat down specifically not looking at each other.

Shiokarai unbound the moorings and pulled up the small anchor. He then did a few hand seals causing the boat to push away from the dock gently. "Where we be going? Shiokarai."

"Head southeast for now," said Jiraiya. "I'll give you the final destination in an hour. I want some distance between us and anyone who might want to follow us."

"Shiokarai," the man acknowledged, though he seemed uncomfortable or even slightly reluctant.

The hour passed in near silence, only broken by the sound of a gull or the pelican still perched on top of the mast.

"Alright, I been mighty patient. Where we be headed? Shiokarai."

"Uzu no Shima," said Jiraiya expecting a bad reaction.

"You goin' after them pirates?" asked Shiokarai.

"What pirates?" asked Jiraiya.

"Some pirates be working from Uzu no Shima. I thought since you be shinobi that might be your mission. Shiokarai."

"It isn't," said Jiraiya with a frown. "But it seems to be now. We'll take out the pirates if you get us there safe. Once we're there, we'll be staying for a week or so."

Shiokarai took out the bag of ryo that Jiraiya had given him earlier and tossed it back to the man. "Consider that payment for taking the mission. I only spent the ryo needed to stock the ship with the supplies we be needin'. Shiokarai."

"Sounds fair," said Jiraiya. He then turned to Naruto and Karin. "You two get over here."

Naruto and Karin obeyed still unable to meet the other in the eyes.

"What can you tell us about these pirates?"

"We know they have two ships, both slight bigger than this here sloop. Shiokarai," said Shiokarai. "I know one of them used to be an uminin. A young lass I knew. Shiokarai."

"How many men all together?"

"Maybe fifteen," said Shiokarai.

"Any shinobi?" asked Jiraiya.

"Maybe," said Shiokarai. "I think maybe that girl I knew, I think she might have become one. Knew her when she was a small kid. Did runs with her father all the time. When her father died in a bad storm the kid ran off. Shiokarai."

"What's the girl look like?" asked Jiraiya.

"Red hair like the girly here," said Shiokarai. "Maybe a few years older."

"Was she an Uzumaki?" perked up Naruto curiously.

"Don't know, never asked. Shiokarai. Uminin don't much care for family names. All of us just take the guild name as a family name when we take up the profession. Umino we all be, because we all be of the seas. Shiokarai," said Shiokarai.

"Umino? Like Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Who? Shiokarai."

"Umino Iruka, he was my sensei at the academy?" explained Naruto.

"Naruto, Iruka's family most likely were uminin before they migrated to Konohagakure," explained Jiraiya. "Anyway, you think one shinobi and a little more than a dozen pirates."

"Shiokarai."

"I'll take that as a yes," said Jiraiya. "Alright, I'm going back to napping. Wake me if pirates show up or if it's lunch."

"Lazy pervert," mumbled Naruto as he walked back to his pack to laid down to nap also.

**BREAK**

It had been two quiet days at sea as they moved steadily towards their destination.

"We be at the start of the whirlpool fields. Shiokarai."

"Okay gaki and other gaki," said Jiraiya. "Use chakra to stay attached to the ship, if Shiokarai tells you to do something you do it without hesitation. Got it?"

Naruto and Karin both nodded firmly. The awkwardness on that first day at sea passed soon enough and the pair were once again talking like friends though there was an undercurrent of something else there that Jiraiya took note of but doubted the two had a clue.

It was a very rough ride between the various whirlpools that tossed and bucked the ship many times.

"Karin, do you sense anyone on the island?" asked Jiraiya now that the shore was finally in sight.

"Nothing yet," said Karin.

"There be no ships docked. Shiokarai," the man pointed down the coast to the docks. As they approached it was easy to see the docks had recently been used. "They left maybe a week ago. Ten days would be the limit of their ships with a crew their size. Should be back soon, maybe today even."

"Okay, drop us off here," said Jiraiya. "Then I want you to take the ship around to the far side of the island and drop anchor. We'll meet you there in seven days."

"Shiokarai."

Naruto, Karin, and Jiraiya all jumped off the boat and on to the docks as they passed it.

"Most likely they went out on a raid. We'll setup an ambush in their camp so when they come back we can snuff them all out," said Jiraiya.

"What about the shinobi? What if she is an Uzumaki?" asked Karin.

Jiraiya sighed. "We'll try to capture the redhead and find out. We'll just have to play it by ear but you both need to prepare yourselves, she may not want to rejoin the clan if she is Uzumaki. She may have to be put down. We accepted the mission to clear out the pirates and that is what we're going to do. Understood?"

"Yes sir," said Karin, slightly downtrodden.

"I'll convince her," said Naruto, a fire in his eyes. "I have to. And even if she doesn't we can take her prisoner and drag her back to Konohagakure where I'll make her understand."

"He doesn't really take no for an answer does he?" asked Jiraiya to Karin.

Karin shook her head in the negative but smiled all the same.

"Let's get to work," said Jiraiya moving towards the pirate camp.

They spent the next few hours working on setting up an ambush. They salted the jugs of sake with a very heavy sedative. Karin had found it in the jungle that started abruptly a dozen yards from the pirate camp.

Naruto and Jiraiya place a number of binding seals under the sand randomly all around the camp and then linked them all to a single activation point. The plan was to ambush them at night. With everything set up they just had to wait.

No one came that night or the next while they hid in the nearby jungle. They finally came in the late afternoon of the third day. They drank and laughed happily unaware of what was to come.

**BREAK**

Umino Tora was a pirate. She was vicious and brutal and did whatever it took to keep her crew happy and her name feared. She loved being a pirate. It had made her rich, it gave her the freedom to do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted and no one could ever give her an order again.

Tora became a shinobi of Kirigakure after her mother passed away of starvation. Her father dying at sea left them destitute. She didn't take well to following orders though, it was too strict for her tastes so she left. She never bothered to keep the headband or put that stupid slash through it, she was only a genin when she left anyway. She didn't leave completely empty handed though. Nuibari was hers now, bound to her will and sewn into her soul. With this sword she would get rich taking what she wanted and needed and no one would be able to stop her.

Tora had been stalking these waters for nearly a year now and had gotten wealthy from all the merchant vessels that frequented these waters. Anytime a navy would come after her she would out run them and lose her pursuers in the many whirlpools surrounding Uzu no Shima.

"Ah, Tora, quite the haul this time, eh," said Gichin. He was an idiot like the rest of her pirates, they were so easily manipulated. She could kill them if they angered her and they could be replaced just as easily.

Tora nodded her acknowledgment to the man. She'd learned early on that if she didn't say much and just tried to intimidate the men with a look, that they responded much better than if she tried to reason with them. Thank Kami for idiots.

"Prepare to make port," called out Dango. Another idiot, all muscle and no brain. Didn't even know his own name but everyone called him Dango because he was always eating it.

They made port minutes later.

"Let's make our deposit, then we can celebrate," said Tora, the declaration earning her a cheer from her idiot pirates.

They walked down the docks and turned left instead of walking to the camp. They came to spot that had two palm trees growing towards each other and forming an X where they passed each other.

Tora performed a few hands seals before slapping the ground causing a blue seal matrix to ignite in luminous light. The ground sunk forming a stairway underground. They walked in together with all of their loot.

"Everyone take one piece for spending," ordered Tora, they all cheered once more. Tora knew they would spend the money rapidly once they pawned whatever they took but that was okay by her. The rule was simple, one piece no bigger than their hand. Most of them took ryo, others took a piece of jewelry for their wife or girlfriend.

Once they all had their share and left, Tora resealed the treasure trove. She may not have liked her mother for being so weak but she had taught her a few worthwhile things. Using seals was one of those things. Another was how to use a sword which came in very handy as a pirate. She had also taught her how to navigate the whirlpools around Uzu no Shima. Tora had never cared to learn when she was kid but given her profession now she really didn't mind so much.

"Back to camp, food and sake are waiting," said Tora with a slight grin for her men, stupid though they were they would follow her into the pits of hell if she asked them to.

The walk back to camp was filled with raunchy jokes, big dreams, and talk of buying a bigger ship. The men were pleased and happy but Tora's gut was telling her something was wrong.

Entering the camp, everything looked as it should after being gone for just over a week. But still the little niggling feeling in her gut didn't go away.

"Here, Tora-sama, drink up," said Gichin handing her a jug of sake.

She put it to her mouth and drank deeply.

**BREAK**

"Well that was stupid easy," said Naruto as he bound and gagged the last pirate.

"They all drank the sake," said Karin with a shrug. She had no idea the sedative in the sake would be so effective.

"Clearly they thought they were safe here," said Jiraiya coming back with a large storage scroll. "I took the liberty of emptying their treasure trove. We'll turn it into the uminin guild and let them pay it out to the victims of these pirates."

Tied to a recently planted post was the redhead pirate. Jiraiya had taken the liberty of sealing away her sword. A sword Jiraiya recognized as one of the swords of the Kiri no shinobigatana shu called Nuibari, which had been missing for at least five years according to his sources.

A groggy groan from the post alerted the shinobi to the now-waking pirate leader.

"Yo," said Naruto cheerfully.

"What the fuck?" she groaned. "How much did I fucking drink?"

"Not much," said Naruto. "Just enough for the sedative to knock you and your crew unconscious."

"Sedative?" questioned the girl. She seemed to suddenly wake up a bit more as she began to take in everything around her. "Shit, did the Umino guild hire you?"

"Yes and no," said Jiraiya. "It was more that we were in the right place at the right time."

"I won't give you the treasure," she said fiercely, now fully awake. "You can dig forever on this island and you'll never find it."

"Already found it," said Jiraiya smugly. He was holding up the scroll in which he sealed all of it into.

"Yeah, you're pretty much fucked," said Naruto with a light laugh at the expression on her face.

Naruto took a minute to study her face. Her face reminded him a lot of Iruka-sensei, at least as far as shape and skin tone but her hair was very much Uzumaki.

"Was your mom or dad an Uzumaki?" asked Naruto.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked the woman. "I'm Umino."

Naruto groaned. "You don't even know anything do you. Freaking Uzumaki clan secrets. Did your mom or your dad have red hair like you and Karin here?"

The girl looked at Karin and was startled to see the exact same shade of red hair as herself and her mother had. "My mother," she barely whispered.

"Good, now we're getting somewhere," said Naruto. "So, your father was an Umino. Your mother was an Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki? As in the people that used to run this island?"

"Exactly," said Naruto with a grin.

"Wait, why does any of that matter?" she asked.

"Cause we're Uzumaki too," said Naruto putting an arm around Karin's shoulders and hugging her closer.

"Again, why does any of that matter? I don't give a crap if you were or are related to my mother. If you're going to kill me then just do it already. I'm sure you'll get a nice bounty for my head."

"You don't get it do you?" asked Naruto. "You are family. You are coming home with me to Konohagakure where our clan is being re-established."

The woman snorted. "Yeah right, I'd rather give the executioner his coin than become some kind of breeding stock for your twisted little clan games."

Naruto blinked. Then he blinked again and looked at Karin who looked appalled.

The loud slap rang across the beach drowning out the sound of the waves. "Are you fucking stupid or something? This isn't about any of that nonsense. This is about bring my family together and being a family. Breeding stock, what the hell is wrong with you? You're old and shit. Anyway, I don't do any of that forced marriage bullshit, the Uzumaki never have gone for any of that nonsense. You marry someone cause you want to not because I said so."

"I am not old you little bastard! I'll kick your ass!" shouted the girl.

"She's definitely Uzumaki. Reminds me a lot of Kushina," said Jiraiya.

The girl froze, "How do you know that name?"

"Who?" asked Naruto confused.

"Your mother gaki. I'll tell you more about her later. Focus for now on the matter at hand," instructed Jiraiya.

Naruto frowned but continued his questioning of the girl. "What about my mom? Did you ever meet her? Was she and your mom friends?"

"My mom was always quiet. She seemed sad most of the time and would spend hours everyday just staring out at the ocean. I remember a woman named Kushina visiting once when I was really little. My mom said she was my aunt or something, I don't remember really well but I remember her smile after she pushed my father off the pier once."

Naruto grinned brightly at that. He was glad to hear that his mom was a prankster like him.

"That smile," said the girl. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I don't care about family. My family is gone. My father to the sea and my mother to sadness and starvation after my father died leaving us without a single ryo."

"I'm sorry about your mom and dad," said Naruto sadly. "My parents died when I was born. I never knew them."

"My parents died when my village was burned to the ground by bandits," said Karin with a sniffle.

"But we're family now," said Naruto, hugging Karin with one arm giving her the comfort she needed then. "You could be family too with us. If you just give us a chance, I promise you'll be happy."

The girl huffed and looked at the ground clearly wishing none of them were there. "Leave me alone."

"Let's leave her to think," said Jiraiya. "Leave a clone to watch her from a distance for now. We've got a lot of space to search if we're going to find the ruins of Uzushiogakure."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

It was a distracted Naruto that landed in a burnt out and crumbling husk that looked like it had once been a fair-sized village. The jungle encroachment must have swallowed at least half of it in the years since this once great city fell to foreign invaders.

The buildings, or what was left of them, were crumbling messes. In some places maybe half a wall remained, in other only the foundation was barely visible. In the center of the village was a steppe pyramid-like structure.

No bodies remained, no bloodstains on the walls or ground. Nothing that said people died here other than the crumbling buildings themselves.

A hand was placed on his shoulder startling him slightly. "Quite a sight eh, gaki?"

"Ero-sennin, how? I mean, this place must have been huge. How could they have been defeated?"

"They were too isolated so no help could get to them in time. Worse though was their pride. They believed no one could ever get through the whirlpools to attack them. They believed they were untouchable. Pride will kill a village faster than anything else."

"But I'm proud of my village," said Naruto defensively.

"Being proud is fine. But don't let your pride blind you," explained Jiraiya.

"Where do we even start?" asked Naruto.

Jiraiya pointed to the steppe pyramid-like structure in the center of the ruins. "If we're going to find anything, it is most likely to be found there. Now watch your step going through here. I'm sure there are plenty of traps left behind to catch any returning Uzumaki."

"I'll just trigger them all so we can get moving faster," said Naruto. He began spamming hundreds upon hundreds of clones and spreading them through the city. They hear the occasional 'boom' of an explosive trap. As the sounds got further and further away, Naruto and Jiraiya started walking towards the center of the city.

"I hope you didn't destroy any of the things we're trying to find gaki," said Jiraiya with a shake of his head.

"I can't worry about that," said Naruto. "Our safety and getting through this faster is more important."

"Why do you think I didn't stop you?" asked Jiraiya, keeping a hand on Naruto's shoulder as they walked.

The sound of feet hitting the brick behind them signaled Karin's arrival.

"You sense anything?" asked Naruto, looking back at his cousin.

"There is chakra everywhere," said Karin. "So much, it's blinding my senses."

"What do you mean?" asked Jiraiya. "Is it the clones?"

"No, they're a fair way away now. This feels more like the chakra is buried in the walls and floors," explained Karin with a slight shiver.

"Seals?" asked Jiraiya.

"Maybe," said Karin, stepping up and taking Naruto's arm as they walked.

Jiraiya frowned but kept walking.

On top of the steppe pyramid-like structure they found a stairway leading down inside the structure. The stairs led deep underground at the bottom of which they found a large stone slab door.

"Blood seal," mumbled Jiraiya, studying the dull and faded lines that made up the seal. "Clan head's line most likely."

Naruto nodded as he pulled a kunai and sliced open his hand. With a slight tremble of trepidation Naruto pressed his hand to the center of the seal matrix causing it to glow blood-red and shift purple then finally blue in color.

With a shudder and groan the stone slab began to sink into the ground in front of them followed by large gust of air being sucked into the room ahead of them.

The trio entered the next room cautiously. In the center of the room was a stone pillar covered in more seals that spread to the walls and floor. At the opposite end of the room was another door with another blood seal. Most interesting though was the lack of dust in the room or any fading of the seals.

"This room is clean, what's up with that?" asked Naruto.

"The room was air tight," said Jiraiya. The man had a look of wonder on his face as he studied the various seals spread throughout the room. Finally he inspected the pillar.

Jiraiya sighed heavily. "Would you look at this? I've never seen three independent blood seals like this."

Naruto and Karin both looked closer at what Jiraiya was trying to point out. Around the pillar spread out equal distance where three Uzumaki clan symbols connected into the seal matrix.

Naruto smiled and laughed gaining the attention of both Karin and Jiraiya.

"What's so funny?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yeah, what's so funny, Naruto-kun?"

"They knew," said Naruto with a wide grin. "They wanted us to come here as a family. They made it so we would have to come here together."

Jiraiya looked again at the seals and couldn't help the chagrin he felt. "Smart. They wanted to make sure that the clan head reunited the clan and brought them together. That is damned clever of them."

"But we need three right?" asked Karin.

"I'll send some clones to carry Tora-chan here," said Naruto unable to stop his grin.

"What about that last door?" asked Karin looking.

Jiraiya studied it at her question. "It's like the first but trickier. It can only be opened after the central pillar has been activated. This thing is incredible. I really do envy your ancestors."

It took a while for Naruto's clones to come with Tora in tow. It gave Jiraiya, Naruto, and Karin time to study the intricacies of the seals. What the seal did though, Jiraiya had no idea.

"You expect me to help you?" demanded an uncooperative Tora.

"Stop fussing so much," said Naruto. "We're asking you for help to find out if our clan, the Uzumaki, left anything behind for us."

"And what do I get out of it?" asked Tora.

"The satisfaction of finding out some of your family history and knowing you did a good deed," said Naruto hopefully.

"Negative," said Tora. "Try again." Now she just looked smug.

"So what do you want?" asked Naruto. He was more than a little annoyed at this point.

"Let me and my crew go free," said Tora.

"Can't let your crew go," said Jiraiya. "They have to stand trial for their crimes. You should too but the gaki here is pulling some strings to save your ass. So, here's my counter-offer, you help us with this, and I'll set you free. When we leave we'll drop you off where ever you want along the coast, unless you decide you want to stick around."

"Ha, fat chance of that ever happening. But for now you've got a deal," said Tora. "Now cut me loose and let's get this over with."

"Ero-sennin," Naruto tried to protest.

"Naruto, you can't force her to come back to Konohagakure, not if you want her to rejoin the clan. Something like that has to be her choice."

Naruto frowned but eventually relented and nodded his acceptance. "I guess it's okay. I was gonna convince her anyway."

"Right then," said Jiraiya as he approached the pillar to review the symbols. "Naruto, you stand at this one, Karin to his left, Tora his right."

The three did as they were told.

"Okay, you have to make contact at the same time with blood to activate the seals," said Jiraiya, confident that he'd interpreted the seal correctly.

Again, the three did as they were told. When they made contact the seals glowed red from the point where their hands made contact and then spread out through the entire room and then beyond the room, out the door and up the stairs. As the chakra flowed from them it began changing colors first to a purple then blue finally a soft green and then it stayed illuminated.

"All the chakra in the village just became active," said Karin stunned. "It's amazing."

Then drawn in the air words began to appear in front of the door that remained closed.

_Our faithful descendants,_

_We thank you for making this journey and for coming home to us. We do not know how long it has been since the fall of our once great village and it does not matter because you are here now. Welcome to what remains of Uzushiogakure._

_The sealing matrix you have just activated is our final gift to our children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and so on. In the remaining ruins of our village you will find the farewells of an entire people. Some may be messages for their sons or daughters, others will be words of wisdom they wished to impart, you may even glean some Uzumaki knowledge. Please treasure these words as they are meant to be treasured._

"Is this possible?" asked Karin in shock.

"I don't know," said Naruto just as shocked.

"Amazing," said Jiraiya in awe. "This is, beyond complex."

"So all the chakra I sensed were these messages," said Karin.

_Alas, our words cannot last forever. If we have learned anything from the imminent destruction of our way of life it is that pride comes before the fall. Please take this lesson to heart. Our belief that we would always be safe here was foolish and for that foolishness we have paid the ultimate price. It is for this reason we would not want you to rebuild our family in this place that inflated our pride. In seven days from the activation of this seal, this island will be devoured by the very whirlpools we felt so safe behind. Do not bother trying to stop it for it has already begun. I hope you are far from here before it is too late._

"Well that takes care of one problem," said Jiraiya. "But the seals to do something like that." Jiraiya whistled appreciatively.

"That sucks," said Naruto and Karin at the same time.

"Damn it, there goes my hideout," complained Tora at the same time.

_You may choose to take the seals for the words our people have left behind but you will find no gold or jewels or other material possessions to take with you. To transfer the words to a scroll..._

The process that followed was rather simple but more valuable than any material possession ever could have been.

_Our clan was very protective of its history and its bloodline. What we have let the world know is that our bloodline has tended to make us predisposed to seals and long lives. The truth is much more important than any have ever known or realized. The hope of our clans rests on your shoulders and so too does this truth._

_We are descended of the Rikudo Sennin. Legend tells of only two sons. At the time of his death he passed his abilities. To the eldest he gave his _eyes_ and thus his powerful chakra and spiritual energy. From him descended the Uchiha clan and their doujutsu, the sharingan. To his youngest son he gave his _body_ and thus his powerful will and physical energy. From him descended the Senju clan and their _Will of Fire_._

_We, the Uzumaki, are descended of the third son. To us he gifted his _connection_ and thus nature chakra and life energy. Our chains are born to connect all thing in life and nature. They bind us to life such that we live long. They allow our minds to connect to now and next. The physical manifestation of our chains has four stages. In its infancy we connect to that chakra which is strongest within us. In its adolescence we connect to that chakra which is weakest within us. In its maturity we connect to that chakra which is within us in totality allowing our chains to mix with any chakra our bodies naturally produce. And finally in its twilight we connect to that chakra which is all around us and present in all of nature and thus become true sages._

"Impossible," said Jiraiya barely above a whisper.

"Sweet!" shouted Naruto excitedly. "I knew we could become even more bad-ass!"

"What chains?" asked Tora looking at them. "What is this about?"

Karin was too stunned to speak.

Naruto formed a quick chain to show Tora. "You come home and back to the clan and you can learn that bad-ass ability too."

Tora looked torn for a minute before shaking her head. "No way, I'm leaving now." With that she began the trek back out of the temple.

_And finally, to our new clan head. Beyond this final passageway is a right of passage every clan head has undergone since we founded Uzushiogakure. To lead one must find balance and be at peace with one's true nature. Please go through and succeed. Lead our people and remind the world of the greatness that is Uzumaki._

_On a personal note, please do more pranks, we all need to laugh in this harsh world we live in._

It was stamped at the bottom with just the Uzumaki clan symbol.

"Ha! I love my clan," said Naruto, laughing happily that his ancestors even loved pranks.

Jiraiya was still visibly shaken by the knowledge imparted. He honestly felt like he'd learned something he never should have learned. "Gaki, why don't you go ahead. I'm gonna catch up to Tora and see where she stands. If she insists that she won't come back with us I'll seal away the memory of this room and especially that message."

"Sure thing Ero-sennin," said Naruto moving on, not paying much attention to what Jiraiya had just said.

"I'll get started on those messages and sealing them away to take home with us. I think it would be really neat to put them all over the clan hall for future generations," said Karin with a happy smile.

"Okay, be safe Karin-chan," said Naruto happily as he walked over to the door.

**BREAK**

Tora was thoroughly annoyed as she left the temple. Trying to blackmail her with a technique that was her birthright. "What an obnoxious little shithead!"

She paused as she emerged from the stairs and into the open night air. From the top of the temple she could see light everywhere below her. The messages of her ancestors. Their final words illuminating the night. "Ha, probably all begging us to take revenge for them too."

At the bottom of the temple she entered the first area she saw with writing.

_Ramen - _Uzumaki_ style_

What followed was a ramen recipe.

"What the hell? Last minutes on earth and you take time to write down a ramen recipe? I get the importance of ramen but really?"

Shaking her head she went to find the next message.

_Family is love, family if forgiveness, family is forever._

She scoffed. She kept looking at more and more of these messages. All of the sappy, about love, family, anecdotes, stories about their favorite nephew, or just plain silly.

_'Nitwit, oddment, and tweak'_

"What the hell?"

Not one message of hate, not one demand for revenge, not even one insult to their next door neighbor.

_Tora-chan, I don't know if you'll ever come here and see this place, the place my brothers, sisters and parents died, but I hope against hope that you do. I never could find a way to tell you about our family when you were younger. And then your father died and you ran away. I am sick now and don't have long and I doubt you'll ever see this but I need to say it somewhere, you are loved. Your family loves you unconditionally. And if you are here then you know that to be true. I'm sorry I wasn't a better mother, I wish so much that I was stronger for you and your father. I love you my little Tora-chan and nothing or no one will ever change that. Live your life, be happy, fall in love, and if you see it in your heart give me a bunch of grand-babies. Always, your mother Mizuru._

Tora collapsed to her knees and cried. Of all the things she found here this was one thing she never though or imagined would be here.

"I'll let them know you decided you want to be with your family," said Jiraiya, voice gentle and caring.

Tora barely nodded as she let her emotions overwhelm her.

**BREAK**

Karin was making good progress as she went home by home adding the messages to the sealing scroll she made following the directions from the elder's message. At least she thought it must have been an elder to leave the message.

She couldn't stop the occasional tear as she read the beauty of some of the messages.

_Find my boy Tokoro and give him a big slap upside the head for making his mother worry about him being late from his mission. Then give him a big hug and tell him it was okay this time but not to make it a habit._

"Daddy?" asked Karin to herself. Her father's name was Tokoro and seeing as he survived the fall of Uzushiogakure he must not have been in the village at the time. That would would make this message from her grandmother. She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

**BREAK**

Jiraiya was really and truly thrown for a loop. The information he'd just learned was beyond important. It could literally disrupt the entire shinobi world. It would create a conflict beyond any shinobi world war. It could very well re-ignite the age of the warring clans.

He was tempted to seal his own memories right then and there. Worse, he knew that he had orders to report what he'd learned. He didn't know if he could do it now.

Looking up at the temple he spoke softly and to himself. "I may not have been the best godfather gaki but this is one secret I will take to my grave. You tell who you want but no one will ever learn it from my lips... except the toads, they need to know about this."

"Kuchiyose no jutsu," said Jiraiya, slamming his had on the ground created a small scrawl of seals and a puff of smoke.

A small cough in the cloud notified Jiraiya that he'd been successful.

"Jiraiya-chan, is that you?" asked a small elderly toad.

"It's me Pa," said Jiraiya sitting down. "Sorry to call you so late but I needed to talk."

"It's okay boy, you know old people, we never sleep. Besides, Ma's being prickly tonight," said Pa with a small chuckle.

Jiraiya then relayed the messages contents. When it was done the little toad looked as shocked as Jiraiya still felt.

"Impossible," whispered the toad. "True sages. I've heard of them but... How could their people have been destroyed. If they had even one true sage then an army of kage-level shinobi wouldn't stand a chance against them."

"From what it sounded like, that level was the pinnacle of their bloodline. I can imagine a true sage would only come along once every ten or maybe even a hundred generations. Think about how many toad summoners have attempted to become sages and failed. You have a statuary with hundreds of them," said Jiraiya.

The small toad nodded considerately a few times as he thought about it himself. "You make a good point, Jiraiya-chan. I am looking forward to meeting this boy, Naruto-chan you said his name was right?"

"Yeah, that's the gaki's name," said Jiraiya.

"Well, see that you don't wait too long. I know after hearing this, the entire mountain is going to be excited to meet the child," said Fukusaku, nodding to himself.

**BREAK**

Naruto entered a large cavern unlike anything he'd ever seen before. It was a grassy field filled with wild flowers and in the center was a small pond. Up above was a light source the felt like the sun and lit the room with a warm light.

_Approach the pool and sit at the edge. There stare into the whirlpool and find your true self._

Naruto followed the instructions of the writing that appeared when the door first opened. Naruto sat at the edge and watched as the whirlpool become more violent suddenly, as if sensing his presence.

A shadow appeared in the center of the whirlpool as something began to surface. First blond hair and a leaf headband followed by a mirror image of Naruto.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"I'm you, idiot," answered the Naruto at the center of the whirlpool, which was now completely flat, its surface like a mirror.

"You're not a clone," said Naruto standing and walking out to see the other him.

"I'm the real you," he said. "The 'you' you don't want the world to see, the true self that lies at the bottom of your heart."

"I'm the real me," said Naruto getting annoyed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm the one that took all that anger and hatred. All the loneliness. All those bitter feelings. I'm what you really are, just like kyuubi. It's why we get along so well when you're not paying attention."

"His name is Kurama and that's not all he is. He's a prankster just like me. He cares about his siblings, especially his youngest brother Shukaku even though he hides it well. He's nothing like you."

"He's more like me than he is like you. How can you be in charge? You're pathetic, it's no wonder you can't handle all that I am."

"Enough!" shouted Naruto.

Naruto attacked and his other self mirrored every move he made. Every technique he used was matched and mirrored. He was fighting someone exactly as strong as he was. No difference between them at all.

Naruto opened his eyes, he was sitting in front of the whirlpool still. He hadn't moved or fought anyone but he still felt the bruises and the tiredness as if he had.

He fell onto this back and kicked his feet out in front of him. He needed to catch his breath after that.

"He said he was the darkness in me. I didn't think there was any darkness in me though," Naruto spoke aloud, mostly to himself, to think out loud.

"Why can't I defeat him? I should be able to beat myself right?"

He laid their in silence for a while. "Myself, huh?"

"I should know my weaknesses, but then he would know about the same weaknesses wouldn't he?"

"Mirror, mirror... mirrors everywhere... Man, I sound vain."

Naruto slapped himself for becoming distracted. "Focus, Naruto, you can do this. He is you. He is all the darkness that you've always tried to ignore. That I've always tried to ignore. I've ignore him. I don't like being ignored so why would he like being ignored. Is it my fault that he's there?"

"It is, but I've always ignored those feelings."

_To lead, one must find balance and be at peace with one's true nature._

"Balance, light needs dark and dark needs light," said Naruto reflecting on the message left for him.

"Be at peace, I have to be at peace with my true nature. He said he was my true nature."

Naruto bolted upright as the answer came to him. "I can't fight him, I have to make peace with him. I can't ignore him anymore. I have to accept him... No! I have to accept myself, the light and the dark."

Naruto crossed his legs again and stared into the whirlpool.

"Back for more, huh?" said the dark Naruto. "Nothing's gonna change. You still can't beat me."

"I know," said Naruto with his infamous devious grin. "There's no way I'll ever overpower you. You've got all the same moves as me."

"You can't chase me out of your mind either. I know you better than anyone ever will."

"Then you should already know, right?"

"What? You're not making sense!"

"What I just thought of a minute ago..."

"No... I don't know what you mean!"

"Don't play dumb with me," said Naruto with a smirk. "If I just focus on the image, I can show you in person!"

The darker Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he took a step back.

"I accept you! I acknowledge you!"

The darker Naruto looked upset and began shouting. "No, it won't change anything. All that pain. It hurts still doesn't it? Just because you acknowledge me doesn't mean anyone else ever will acknowledge us as a whole."

"They already do," said Naruto thinking of his friends back in Konoha, of Jiraiya, of Karin. "They acknowledged me and therefore you too. It's my fault for not acknowledging you too."

"You can't trust them!"

"Our precious people are important. But first there's someone else I need to learn to believe in."

Naruto's darker half took another step back away from him.

"I need to have faith in myself! Have faith that I am the man they all acknowledge."

The darker Naruto sank to his knees, he was afraid.

A hand on his shoulder had him looking up. "You don't have to be afraid."

"So what am I supposed to do now?" he shouted, standing suddenly and swinging at Naruto with is right fist.

Naruto simply stepped in to him and hugged him tightly. "You be like me, because you are me. Thank you for taking all of that on when I wasn't ready. It's gonna be okay now."

And with those words Naruto's darker self faded away.

Naruto opened his eyes, only this time he felt the weight that was in his heart, a weight he never knew was there, lift and fade away. A few tears slid down from his eyes. "Yatta!" he shouted jubilantly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan**

"Hokage-sama, I must protest, you need more rest," said an irritable iryonin.

"And I'll tell you again, I'll rest when I'm dead," argued Sarutobi.

"Which will be sooner than any of us want if you don't get more rest."

"If I promise that this will be the last meeting for at least a week will you stop with your incessant nitpicking and let me go lead my people," asked Sarutobi, exasperated.

The iryonin crossed her arms and leveled a stern and judging glare at the man. "This had better be the last or I will have you sealed in a private room at the hospital only to be let out when I deem you fit to return to active duty."

Sarutobi blanched slightly at the threat. "Reluctantly, I agree to your terms."

"So be it," said the iryonin turning and leaving the antechamber.

Sarutobi sighed both in relief and in fear. If things went south for any reason he was doomed.

So it was Sarutobi entered the assembly room with a great deal of hope that everything would go smoothly and fear that one of his three favorite troublemakers would dash those hopes to pieces.

After the brief formalities to call the meeting to order Sarutobi gave Shikaku the go ahead to begin his report.

"Reconstruction is proceeding as planned. The civilian council is sour that we were able to claim so many bounties during the invasion and we now have less than a year of their 'approval' to deal with. So in short, all within the village is well all things considered."

"Very good news. So what else is on today's agenda?"

"Chuunin promotions and Sunagakure," answered Shikaku.

"Promotions sound like fun, let's get started," said Sarutobi, allowing Shikaku to begin the process.

"Outside of the finals, none of the genin really stood out despite not making the finals," said Shikaku which received no disagreement.

"Of those that made the finals I would immediately recommend the disqualification for promotion of Hyuuga Neji, he is skilled but he does not posses the mindset to lead. He was easily taunted and enraged with very little effort and he did nothing to regain that control over himself."

"Any opposed?" asked Sarutobi, fully expecting Hiashi to protest but the man did not.

Seeing no opposition, Sarutobi stamped the decision in the file which he handed off to a special clerk that would fill in the details for the rejection. The file would then be sent to his sensei and also to SIPA so they could make recommendations to encourage passing the next time around.

"Per previous agreement Uchiha Sasuke has met the requirements we set for him to be promoted to chuunin. He has already been masked by ANBU and begun his training there."

"Do we have a time table yet for a breeding program?" asked Homura.

"It will be a few years at least," said Danzo answering the question. "He'll be in training for at least two years and then he'll have two to three more years of closely supervised assassination missions. If he has reached jounin by that point we will initiate a short term re-integration to the village to give the proper image during which time we will begin with impregnating four preselected woman to bear children. Once we have confirmed pregnancies he will go back into ANBU until the women give birth at which time he will properly claim them as Uchiha for the village only to repeat the process, possibly with the same women if they agree and we repeat the process until we have the number of males upon which we previously decided."

The room was quiet as he finished. None of them liked the necessity of this but they all understood only too well how valuable the Uchiha bloodline was to them.

"Next up is Nara Shikamaru," said Shikaku handing the file over to Inoichi. He couldn't give voice on his son because it would be a conflict of interest.

"Nara-san has a very keen mind, he's a brilliant strategist and his time with SIPA seems to have sparked something in his development. His use of chakra flowing with a shadow chakra nature was shocking and terrifying as it had never been done or never recorded being done. It shows he's combat-capable as well as a natural leader that will more often than not ensure his team survives to make it home. He is still very lazy and does not have a very... command-oriented attitude, however it is believed this can be trained into him. It is recommended he be promoted to chuunin."

"Any opposed?" offered Sarutobi.

Once again seeing no opposition he stamped approved onto the file and handed it to the clerk.

Next is Tenten, no last name," said Shikaku opening the file in front of him. "She showed a strong strategic mind during the preliminaries in defeating Sabaku Temari, someone our scouts tell us was a superior kunoichi, her plan was fast, efficient, surprising, and nothing short of brilliant. However, her performance in the finals was quite lackluster. She tried to use a similar strategy as in the preliminaries but was easily countered by her opponent. And worse, once her opponent pulled out a weapon for hand to hand combat she gave up on strategy and just wanted to see who was the better weapon user. Still, her weapon of choice was a sword she crafted and placed seals on that were again nothing short of brilliant. Promotion recommendation is questionable and as such turned over to the council and hokage to decide."

"I worry that she may not be the strongest strategist, it would probably be best if she were to wait another six months and use that time to improve her ability to develop strategies," offered Hiashi.

"It's a fair point, however, those weapons of hers are profound. It would be foolish to not capitalize on that," said Danzo. "I would recommend removing her from the shinobi program all together and contract her to make weapons day and night to outfit our shinobi."

It was slightly worrisome that there were a few agreements to that sentiment in the crowd and fervent agreement from Homura and Koharu both.

"I would not want to waste a kunoichi with that much potential in a forge for the rest of her days. Not only that but you know how finicky seals can be, even if she made an entire armory of weapons for us there is no guarantee that even half the shinobi that want them would be able to use them. At least we know she can use them, let's not waste that fact," argued Tsume. "As for promotion, I'm all for giving her a chance to see what she can really do with a squad of her own. I say pass her."

That earned a lot more agreements from the assembled council.

"All in favor of her promotion?" asked Sarutobi. Counting the hands he wrote down the number on a small pad of paper.

"All opposed?" he asked, once again counting hands and writing down the numbers.

"Abstain?"

Sarutobi took a minute to review. It was a very close vote by the council, split almost even. "We will promote her but it will be probationary while we see what kind of strategist the girl can become." He stamped the file then added a note before passing it to the clerk.

"Aburame Shino," said Shikaku opening the next file. "Aburame-san didn't get much of a fair chance during the exams. His opponent during the preliminaries was sub par at best and then his opponent in the finals surrendered without a fight. As such we have included his action report and parts of Uchiha-san and Uzumaki-san's reports during the invasion to be used instead. His decision making is sound and his abilities are well-developed. His earth affinity is strong and he used it extremely well in conjunction with his kikaichu such that he has trained them to burrow into the earth and drain an opponents chakra when they are in close proximity through the earth itself. The way he and Uzumaki-san combined a mud clone of his plus an explosive clone from Uzumaki-san probably kept Uchiha-san alive and gave him the edge to win in a bad situation. It shows he is very capable of working in a team and most likely leading a team successfully. He is strongly recommended for promotion."

"Any opposed?" asked Sarutobi, knowing no one would oppose this promotion. He once again stamped an approved to the file and handed it to the clerk.

Shikaku sighed heavily as he pulled the last file. "Uzumaki Naruto. He has shown exceptional growth since becoming a genin a little more than six months ago. His taijutsu is solid, nothing extreme or overly specialized, strongly remnant of ANBU taijutsu combinations, probably taught exactly that way by Hatake-san which it seems has also taught him to seamlessly integrate ninjutsu to that taijutsu. His ninjutsu repertoire is solid with a good foundation in fuuton and doton as well as a number of shoheki jutsu. He's begun showing signs of promise within his fuuinjutsu. Most importantly, his mastery of the kyuubi's chakra is... stunning. We know for a fact that he used the kyuubi's chakra no less than eighty times during his fight with Hyuuga Neji and not once did it register with the civilians or assembled shinobi in the crowd, our best sensors barely tracked it. This was how he completely defeated the Hyuuga jyuuken. We're also including his after-action report from the invasion in this. The fact that he fully manifested and controlled the kyuubi was well beyond any projections posited by SIPA. It should also be mentioned that in addition to managing an attack by Shukaku he used dozens of clones to assist his temporary teammates in their fights. He is not the best of long-term planners but his in the moment planning is beyond anything even a Nara could come up with. He is recommended for promotion."

Sarutobi had his own sigh when that was done because he knew he would here a number of protests from the council just because of who he was.

"Before I ask for any opposition, there is knowledge about Uzumaki-san's past that must be revealed to all of you and later today to the rest of the village. Uzumaki Naruto is the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, our beloved yondaime hokage. It should be noted that he will remain an Uzumaki so that he can continue to rebuild his family's clan." He couldn't help but smirk as a several of those assembled lost all thought of arguing.

"Is it wise to let this information become public knowledge?" asked Hiashi. It was clear to those present he had an axe to grind, but whether it was with the hokage, the village, Uzumaki, or all of the above, no one was certain.

"Hatake Kakashi, Jiraiya, and myself all feel his is capable enough to stand on his own two feet at this point regardless of who his parents are. Consider this too, he is keeping his mother's family name so despite the similar appearance he shares with his father, there will still be those who doubt. Those who will say this is a trick by Konohagakure."

"Why won't he take his father's name? Does the gaki think he's too good for Yondaime-sama's name?" demanded Homura. It was clear he was trying to stir the pot.

"Uzumaki is a name with a history much more feared in history, there is a reason why their bloodline was nearly exterminated," said Danzo coldly. "We have learned a great deal as a result of SIPA, the Uzumaki bloodline... I would take one true Uzumaki in the village over a thousand Uchiha. Let that be enough said."

"Granted, their seals were amazing but that knowledge is lost and I very much doubt Uzumaki-san will ever be able to recreate their sealing methods. Living a long life and slightly accelerated healing is good too I suppose. But to elevate the Uzumaki bloodline above that of an Uchiha... You're becoming senile in that one eye you have left," responded Homura dismissively.

"Now Homura, there is no need for that," said Sarutobi sternly. The last thing he needed was a bloodbath in the council room.

Danzo gave Sarutobi a sharp look. "May we seal the room and inform them just what we have learned about the Uzumaki clan's bloodline?"

Sarutobi frowned. "It is not for me or you or anyone privy to that classified information to reveal. Let us just say that it is the Uzumaki bloodline that allowed Naruto-kun to control the kyuubi as he did during the invasion and leave it at that."

Danzo frowned equal to Sarutobi but relented with a nod.

"Any opposed to the promotion of Uzumaki Naruto?" asked Sarutobi calling for a vote before anyone else could raise his blood pressure. There was no further objection. "Then I approve his promotion to chuunin."

"Troublesome," said Shikaku as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, on to the Sunagakure issue," said Sarutobi moving the proceedings ahead.

"The daimyo of Kaze no Kuni and Hi no Kuni have finally come to terms for peace. Our western border has been expanded six miles directly along the border bringing our border right to the start of the great desert. Beyond that, the daimyo of Kaze no Kuni has promised a further reduction in his shinobi forces such that he will not replace those shinobi killed in this 'unauthorized' attack."

"We'll have to build new border stations to account for the additional territory," said Koharu. "We'll also need to increase our forces by roughly five percent once our numbers are fully restored to account for the additional coverage. We'll also need to increase mission intake to pay for all of it if we want to keep the civilians out of this mess."

"We'll still have to get their approval to spend the funds necessary," said Tsume with a growl.

"We can deal with that in a few weeks, it won't transfer to us officially until we have accepted terms between us and Sunagakure," said Shikaku. "Of which I have their latest offer. First is obviously prisoner transfer going both ways, they give us back ours and we give them theirs. They have agree to pay an additional five thousand ryo for every prisoner returned in which they do not have one to exchange."

"Pretty standard," said Sarutobi.

"They have agree to pay for all the damages to our village during the invasion."

"Show me the money!" shouted Tsume. "More money to pay off those assholes the better."

"Several technique scrolls for Futon techniques and of course finally a sum of ryo for each citizen that died during the invasion."

"Reasonable terms," said Sarutobi. "We do not need to cripple our allies for making an error in judgment but this should serve to punish them sufficiently. Any objections?"

"We should not be giving back their jinchuuriki," said Danzo firmly.

"That unstable shit, get him out of here. The soon the better," said Tsume, a snarl from Kuromaru followed her statement.

"We've discussed this Danzo," said Sarutobi. "If there are no other objections let us send this to the lawyers for a final once over and then we can sign and put this whole affair behind us."

**BREAK**

Naruto, Jiraiya, Karin, Tora, and Shiokarai stood on the deck of their ship, which was a few miles away from the outermost whirlpool that surrounded Uzu no Shima. They watched in awed silence as the island cracked and fractured and then was sucked into the various whirlpools that once surrounded it. When the destruction had ended the whirlpools too faded from existence as though they had never been.

"It's... I don't know how to say it," said Naruto softly. "All that they were and it is just gone. And entire hidden village sunk beneath the seas never to be seen again. It sounds like a fairytale or a myth."

"Generations from now Uzushiogakure will become a legend. The once great nation that sunk to the bottom of the sea in a single day and night," said Tora. She wasn't as bothered by the loss of the island but she did appreciate the difficulty of the situation.

"It's just sad," said Karin. "We'll never be able to take future generations of Uzumaki to see it. To see what our clan accomplished."

"It is sad, don't any of you ever forget it," said Jiraiya. "And don't ever let what happened here happen again."

"Shiokarai," said the salty sailor. "I seen many things in my time but this... Shiokarai."

The next few days passed mostly in silence as they returned to port. Turning in the pirates and handing over the stolen property to the Umino guild went mostly smoothly except getting them to turn over Tora to Konohagakure.

Jiraiya's arm snapped out and grabbed Tora's arm. She was trying to pick-pocket the scroll her sword had been sealed away in. In the past week and a few days, Tora had made no less than a hundred attempts to pick-pocket him. At first she was after her treasure and the sword. Once the treasure had been turned over to the proper authorities her goal was to at least get back her sword. Thus far she had not been successful.

"Where are we going again?" asked Naruto.

"We're looking for someone for the hokage. It's our other mission. The good news is that during this particular mission we'll have lots of down time which means training for everyone... Erm, training for Naruto and Karin. You're not a Konohagakure shinobi yet so I can't really train you."

Sensing an incoming explosion Karin interceded. "How about I help her start on her chains? I need to work more on mine anyway."

Jiraiya frowned slightly. "I suppose if your clan head approves of a non-affiliated shinobi learning clan techniques I can't really interfere."

Naruto sensed that Jiraiya was giving some kind of warning but his gut told him this was the right thing to do. "Go ahead Karin-chan. Tora-chan will be a Konohagakure shinobi in no time at all."

"I'll get your training started when we get to the next town," said Jiraiya moving ahead of the group.

"Why is he in a bad mood?" asked Naruto annoyed by the man's mood.

"He doesn't trust me yet and he doesn't think you should trust me either," answered Tora.

"But we can trust you, right?" asked Naruto.

"I won't betray you, I promise that much," said Tora. "For now, I think I'll go with you to Konohagakure and see how I like it. Maybe I'll stay once I'm there, maybe I won't. As for becoming a Konohagakure shinobi... I just don't know right now. Don't really have a good reason to yet and besides, I like my freedom and more important, I don't like being ordered around."

Naruto frowned. "But... I..." Naruto didn't know how to respond.

"Relax kid, even if I do leave it doesn't change the fact that we're family, right?"

Naruto had a small smile at that. "I'll see what I can do about getting Ero-sennin to give you back your sword. And just so you know, if you do leave and decide you want to come back you'll always have a place to call home. Just make me one promise."

"What exactly do want from me?"

"Whatever happens, where ever you go, don't hurt Konohagakure. It's your clan's home now."

Tora snorted a small laugh. "I promise I won't ever do anything to hurt my clan's home."

Tora was suddenly knocked to the ground as a scroll impacted with her face.

Naruto looked to the source and saw a smug looking Jiraiya. "You'd better keep that promise or I'll keep my promise."

"What promise?" asked Tora as she climbed to her feet.

"The promise that I'll kill you myself if you ever break that promise," said Jiraiya with a grin. Even though he was grinning they all knew exactly how serious he was being.

With a heavy swallow Tora nodded her acceptance. She then tucked the scroll into her bag.

**BREAK**

The group entered a small town late in the afternoon about two weeks after the sinking of Uzu no Shima.

"Okay, let's get checked into a hotel then, I'm going to take the gaki and get him started training. You two are good on your own right?"

Karin and Tora nodded.

"What are you going to teach me?" asked Naruto expectantly.

"You'll see," said Jiraiya guiding them to a hotel.

Naruto couldn't help noticing the casinos they walked past on their way through town. "What's with all the casinos?" he asked, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"It's a gambling town," said Jiraiya. "The person we were sent to find likes to gamble. Therefore?"

"We look in gambling towns," answered Naruto. "Who are we looking for anyway?"

"My old teammate, Tsunade."

"The Densetsu no Kamo?" asked Tora with barely restrained laughter.

"That would be her," said Jiraiya.

"There is a gambling tournament in Tanzaku-gai in a little more than a week. She'll be there," said Tora.

Jiraiya quirked an eyebrow, "Well shit, I wish I'd said something sooner. So I guess we'll stay here tonight and set out tomorrow morning."

A trio of shrugs were all the response he got. Shaking his head once, he lead them to the hotel where they were staying.

After they checked in Karin and Tora went to find a restaurant and start working on their chakra chains.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya led Naruto around town buying balloons and rubber balls. Naturally Jiraiya wouldn't tell Naruto why he was carrying all this stuff, only that he'd need it.

Finally the pair found themselves in a clearing with a few trees and some scattered boulders.

Jiraiya sat on one of the boulders and motioned for Naruto to sit on another.

"So what am I learning? Will you finally tell me?"

"First, we need to have a small conversation," said Jiraiya.

Naruto could sense something wasn't quite right with the way he said that. "You're lying, this is a big conversation isn't it?"

"You're getting good gaki," said Jiraiya with a small grin of appreciation.

"So what's up?"

"Okay, so when we left Konohagakure I was given instructions to do several things. First, we were to go to Uzushiogakure and clean it out then make it disappear. Second, we're to search for Tsunade for Sarutobi-sensei. Third... Third is a bit more complicated and some of it might be hard for you to understand and you may end up angry with me and Sarutobi-sensei as a result."

"Jiji? Why would I be mad at you or jiji?"

"Sarutobi-sensei has told me that you have asked him many times about your parents. Every time he has told you that your parents had enemies that might come after you if they found out you were their kid. It's part of the reason why you were given your mother's family name and not your father's, that's not to say your mother didn't have her share of enemies but it was safer than the alternative. Now, what Sarutobi-sensei didn't know is that it was your father and mother's wish for you to take on the Uzumaki name anyway and help them work towards rebuilding your clan. With me so far?"

"I've heard most of that before except that my parents wanted me to keep the Uzumaki name."

"And I know you've been very patient about wanting answers. Sarutobi-sensei feels you're ready for those answers. I also feel you're now ready for those answers as well, especially as well as you did holding off Itachi."

"I kicked his ass," said Naruto proudly.

"No you didn't," said Jiraiya. "He was toying with you. If I hadn't hurt Kisame when I did you'd probably have been captured and then killed when they tore Kurama from your gut."

"They want Kurama?" asked Naruto. Then he caught up with the whole statement. "Bullshit! I had him on the ropes the whole time. I even cut him pretty good."

"Yes they do and no you didn't."

"Who is 'they'?"

"'They' are Akatsuki, a criminal organization made up of around a dozen S-class criminals including those two," explained Jiraiya. "But we're getting off-topic here. Do you want the answers to your questions about your parents?"

Naruto was quiet for a while as he thought about it. In the past, he probably wouldn't have wanted to know, not really despite his verbal claims otherwise. He was so angry with the idea of his parents for so long because they'd abandoned him to become a jinchuuriki. At the same time, like any child he wanted parents, he wanted to know them. "Okay, I'm ready for the answers, good or bad."

"First, you heard me mention your mother's name. Uzumaki Kushina was your mother. She died within an hour of your birth along side your father while protecting you during Kurama's little romp. Your mother was also the previous jinchuuriki of Kurama."

"My mom was... The man that took Kurama, he's responsible for my mom's death?"

"Yes, he is," said Jiraiya. "He's also responsible for your father's death and the death of hundreds of Konohagakure citizens and shinobi."

Naruto frowned and gave himself one quick slap. "Stop thinking about revenge."

"Justice gaki, justice," said Jiraiya. "Don't get me wrong if the man responsible was here right now... I'd kill him myself and it may well cross the line of revenge. I would prefer to think of it as justice for all those that died. Don't seek to kill him for yourself, to make yourself feel better. If you kill him, do it to protect future generations."

"I can do that. I can definitely do that," said Naruto. "Would it be wrong though if I felt the slightest bit of satisfaction after doing it?"

"Nothing wrong at all. But don't let that become your driving force."

"Okay, so what about my dad?"

Jiraiya chuckled to himself. "So, the SIPA report on you had a funny quote. I guess Saiga-sensei had asked you about your feeling towards the yondaime to which you replied you'd sock him one then guilt him into teaching you all his techniques."

"Yeah, what's that got to..." Naruto turned quiet halfway through his sentence.

"I don't know all your father's techniques but I'll teach you as many as I can," said Jiraiya, noticing that the expression on Naruto's face looked like he was miles away in a whole other world.

"It wasn't bad luck," whispered Naruto.

"What's that gaki?"

"It wasn't bad luck," said Naruto. "His choosing me, it wasn't bad luck. I always thought that I just had bad luck to be chosen. That because my parents were dead they wouldn't mind. But now I know, it wasn't about luck at all. It was about doing the right thing. He chose me because he would never ask someone else to do what he had to. He chose me to protect the village. He chose me because he was my dad, he didn't hate me or want me to suffer. He chose me because he trusted what he and mom loved and believed in."

"I'm proud of you gaki, you have no idea how much so. And I know with absolute certainty that your parents would be proud of you too."

Naruto smiled, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Okay, one last detail. I am your godfather," said Jiraiya. "Now before you make a big fuss about me not being around I had a great many duties to village that had to be fulfilled. I did what I could for you from a distance but there was only so much that I could do. The building that the village bought for you came from my money as did the cost of renovating it. All the SIPA costs have come out of my pockets including those meals they've been providing you. It's not much but it was the best I could do at the time. Now that you're older I can train you like I did your father. I hope you can forgive me for not being there before and I hope you'll let me be there for you now."

Naruto went with his gut and punched the unsuspecting Jiraiya in the nose breaking it with a satisfying pop. "Okay, you're forgiven. Let's get to work."

Jiraiya was cradling his nose and trying to wipe the tears from his eyes that naturally occurred as a result of the break. That didn't stop the grin on his face as Naruto's response.

"Okay," Jiraiya said nasally. "Let's start with one of your father's best techniques. Rasengan!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan**

It was a motley crew that approached the gates of Konohagakure. It had been a month since some had been seen, the first time for one of them and the first time in years for two others. The short, spiky-haired blonde had one hand tied behind his back while he was focusing chakra into the hand in front of him in an attempt to create a swirling mass of energy and destruction which moments later burst knocking him to the ground staring at the clouds and cursing loudly. The spiky white-haired man laughed uproariously at the misfortune of the brat. The blonde woman growled and frowned before passing a handful of bills to the rough-looking dark red-haired woman who was grinning as she added the bills to the pile she was already counting. The younger dark red-haired girl and dark short-haired woman seemed to comfortably ignore the situation as they continued chatting amicably as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

"And it was so quiet for the last month," said one of the gate guards as he watched the group approaching.

"I'll go let the tower know," said the other guard, vanishing in a quick shunshin.

The group walked through the gates, the remaining guard only received a nod from Jiraiya.

"Ah Ichiraku, how I've missed the wonder of your ramen. My gods must be praised and your ramen devoured in tribute," said Naruto exuberantly. "Who is with me?"

"Ramen!" cheered Karin and Tora happily.

"What's with that?" asked Tsunade, she looked slightly disturbed.

"It must be an Uzumaki thing," said Jiraiya. "All three of them are completely obsessed with the stuff... Don't get me wrong, I enjoy the occasional bowl but those three... Why don't we join them and you can see for yourself."

"Ayame-neechan, I'm back!" shouted a happy Naruto in greeting as he took his seat at the ramen stand.

"Welcome home Naruto-kun," greeted Ayame. "Did you have a safe trip?"

"Mostly," said Naruto. "Meet Tora-neechan, Tsunade-baachan, and Shizune-neechan. Tora-neechan is an Uzumaki we found, she was a pirate can you believe it?" And so began Naruto's chattering endlessly with his family and friends.

Tsunade may not have liked being called 'baa-chan' much but she felt at home with the brat and his family. They reminded her of her grandmother a bit which made sense considering her grandmother was an Uzumaki.

"So what's the plan baa-chan?" asked Naruto excitedly, breaking Tsunade out of her self-reflection.

"I'll go see Sarutobi-sensei then maybe go do some gambling," said Tsunade.

"Where are you staying while you're here?"

"We'll get a hotel room," said Tsunade.

"Nonsense, you guys can take one of the apartments at the Uzumaki house. There are beds and some furniture but not much else. Just don't obliterate anything," said Naruto. Thinking of the destruction Tsunade could cause with just one finger sent shivers down his spine.

"Yeah that should work," said Tsunade. She then placed some coins on the counter. "I'll go see sensei now. Shizune will follow you and I'll find her when I'm done." She then gave a short wave and grabbed Jiraiya by the scruff of his neck and dragged him through the streets as she went to see the hokage.

"She's so violent," said Karin with a shiver.

"I like her," said Naruto. He suddenly snapped his fingers. "Oh, Teuchi-jiisan, you'll never guess what we found in Uzushiogakure."

"Oh, what's that Naruto-kun?" asked Teuchi, wiping his hands on a towel he walked around his stoves to the front counter.

"We found a ramen recipe," said Naruto with a grin. "Ramen – Uzumaki style."

Teuchi turned pale. "You found... you found it... The legendary Uzumaki-style ramen recipe?"

"Yeah, is it that good?" asked Naruto, a bit of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. The matching zombie-like looks from Karin and Tora didn't help.

"Free ramen for life," said Teuchi. "If it's the real recipe, I'll give you free ramen for life."

Naruto's first instinct was to agree but then a better idea struck him. "I have a better idea. So, the Uzumaki building has some commercial spaces. How would you like to open a full restaurant in the corner space? That way we can protect the secret of the Uzumaki-style ramen that much better and we don't have to travel so far to get ramen."

"Genius, my clan head is a genius," mumbled Tora.

"You would do that?" asked Teuchi.

"Hell yeah!" shouted Naruto.

"Okay, you have a deal," said Teuchi. "I'll go talk to the bank tomorrow."

"Why do you need to talk to the bank?" asked Naruto.

"Remodeling a commercial space for a restaurant is expensive Naruto-kun. I'll need a bank loan to make it happen," explained Teuchi.

"How much?" asked Naruto.

"More than I have saved," said Teuchi. "It will probably cost about a million ryo." (1 ryo = 10 cents)

"We can loan you that," said Naruto. "Well, the clan can loan you that."

"At what interest?" asked Teuchi.

"Interest? What's that?" asked Naruto.

"Two percent," said Tora. "I believe the current rate with banks is six percent. We'll go so low because this is something we all want."

Naruto looked back and forth between Tora and Teuchi completely lost.

"Well, then I guess I'll be by your clan house tomorrow morning to work out the finer details," said Teuchi happily.

"I'll help you with this tomorrow, Naruto-kun," said Tora, seeing Naruto was completely lost.

"Thanks Tora-neechan," said Naruto, feeling slightly embarrassed for not knowing this kind of stuff. "Do you think you could teach me this stuff? I'll have to know it if I want to lead our clan."

"Yeah, I suppose but you'd better come ready to learn," said Tora firmly.

Naruto nodded once. "Another round of celebration ramen!"

**BREAK**

"Ow, would you let me go, I can walk you know?"

"Shut up!"

"Stop dragging me!"

"Shut up before I just punt you all the way there," argued Tsunade as she ignored the struggling man she was dragging through the streets.

"Then let me walk," demanded Jiraiya.

Tsunade lifted the man into the air and dropped him onto his feet. "There, now walk."

"Bossy much?" asked Jiraiya, but he walked all the same as ordered.

Tsunade resisted the urge to punt the man anyway but holding back she decided to just walk along side him.

"He'll be happy to see you," said Jiraiya.

"It's been a while," said Tsunade.

The walk proceeded in mostly silence as they walked towards the tower. They knocked on the door to the room Sarutobi was using as a temporary office.

"Come in," called back Sarutobi.

The pair entered and closed the door behind them.

Sarutobi was sitting in a hospital bed reading through documents and files.

"Ah, Tsunade-chan, you look wonderful. It's been far too long," greeted Sarutobi.

"Yeah, whatever, let's take a look at you so I can get out of here," said Tsunade.

"Not even a 'hello' for me I see," grumbled Jiraiya.

"Hello Jiraiya-kun," said Sarutobi. "We'll discuss the results of your missions once we've finished talking with Tsunade-chan."

Tsunade went to work right away, scanning him carefully. After about an hour of poking and prodding and few different healing techniques Tsunade finally sat in a chair with a firm frown planted on her face.

"So what's the damage?" asked Sarutobi.

"You're old," said Tsunade, it was clear she was trying to make light of the situation but failed miserably.

"And the truth?" asked Sarutobi, it was a demand but didn't sound exactly like one.

"Your heart is badly damaged. The heart attack you suffered was minor but the damage it exposed is rather severe. In a few months you'll no longer be able to channel enough chakra to form a single bunshin. You'll be a civilian in every sense of the word. You'll start aging rapidly, your muscles will deteriorate and in a year, maybe two, you'll leave this world."

"Is there anything you can do for him?" asked Jiraiya.

"I can probably fix a good amount of the damage but it will be dangerous at his age. It would require open heart surgery which bring a whole other set of risks. If successful though, you'll retain your ability to use chakra but it will still be significantly reduced."

"But he'll live?" asked Jiraiya, the hopeful expression clearly visible on his face.

"Yes, how long though is up to him and kami," said Tsunade. It was a very clinical explanation but better that than her sugar-coating it.

"I see," said Sarutobi with a frown of his own. "Jiraiya-kun, would you give me and Tsunade a few minutes of privacy?"

"Sure sensei, I'll be right outside. Call if you need me," said Jiraiya, that said he stepped out into the hall.

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Tsunade.

"I've always been a risk taker Tsunade-chan. I'll have the surgery," said Sarutobi.

"I'll schedule it with the hospital for tomorrow morning," said Tsunade. "We'll move you over there as soon as we're done talking. So what else do you want? Any half-decent iryonin could have diagnosed you and treated you but you stubbornly waited for me, why?"

Sarutobi chuckled appreciative of Tsunade's directness. "I'm old. I'm so very old, Tsunade-chan. And so very, very, very, tired. I need you to take my place in this village."

Tsunade snarled. She knew this request would be coming, she'd had the feeling since Jiraiya and his group found her. Since that gaki Naruto won that bet that got her to come back here in the first place. "I'll think about it."

Sarutobi smiled. "I'm grateful for that. I know it is asking a lot but there is no one else I can ask. If not you then I fear Danzo may finally succeed in claiming that seat. And if that were to happen..."

"War," said Tsunade softly. "A fourth great war. This village would not survive it. We would be trampled by all the other villages because that fool would never ally himself with another nation. He'd turn Naruto into a weapon; he'd completely destroy that boy for the sake of his war."

Sarutobi nodded and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "That boy has such potential. He will be hokage one day but not if Danzo becomes hokage. I ask a lot but I'm begging you to help protect Minato and Kushina's legacy until he is ready to lead our people."

"Screw it," said Tsunade. "I'll be hokage but only until the day that gaki is ready. And you'd better stick around to help me with that damned paperwork."

Sarutobi laughed and wiped away the newer tears of joy. "I'll be there to help you and advise you where I can. And let me start with one piece of advise. You need to oust and replace the senior advisors, Homura and Koharu have become far too complacent with their position. They need to retire even more than I do."

"Can I do that?" asked Tsunade.

"They are your advisors. They are not elected by the shinobi of the village. I appointed them in my youth. Since then they have kept themselves in power by having leverage over me. Leverage they do not have over you."

"And who do I replace them with?" asked Tsunade.

"I've made many mistakes Tsunade-chan. You need to make the choice yourself and live with any mistakes you may make in choosing them. Talk it over with Jiraiya or maybe Naruto-kun, he has some unusual but valuable insight that often surprises even me."

"I guess I've got some things to decide in the next few days," said Tsunade with a sigh.

"For now, let's get Jiraiya-kun back in here so I can hear his report and then we'll go to the hospital and get things settled."

**BREAK**

A month passed since Sarutobi's surgery and recovery. During which time the village was mostly quiet. Jiraiya temporarily stood in as hokage while Tsunade focused on Sarutobi's recovery which went very well for the most part. It was time for him to finally return to work and announce his retirement... again.

"So, Tsunade-chan, have you figured out who you're going to appoint?"

"I think so, you were right about Naruto-kun having some startling insights," said Tsunade.

"Anyway, let's get in there before they turn into cannibals," said Sarutobi.

"I thought they already were," she joked in return.

Sarutobi laughed as he lead Tsunade to the front of the room where his normal seat waited. And with a smirk he motioned for Tsunade to take the chair causing a furious whisper to spread through the room.

"As of today, I am no longer your hokage. Senju Tsunade has proudly accepted the title and responsibility. The daimyo has fully approved. The only remaining detail is the jounin vote which will be held this afternoon. I thank each and everyone of you for your support over the years and while we did not always see eye to eye on every issue we have together kept this village mostly safe and secure for future generations. I now retake my seat as clan head of the Sarutobi clan." The old man sat down in the previously open seat that had always remained empty as it was reserved specifically for his clan alone.

"My first order of business is to thank Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu for their years of dedicated service," said Tsunade with a smirk as she watch the pair bow graciously.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," the pair chorused.

"And as a reward for your years of faithful service I am pleased to give you both a long-deserved retirement with full benefits."

The previously gracious pair now looked as if they had swallowed something rotten causing a very vindictive smile to cross Tsunade and Sarutobi's faces as well as many of the council members.

The pair realizing they had no choice bowed once again.

"We would be happy to serve until such time as you have found suitable replacements," offered Homura.

"I appreciate your generosity but I have already selected your replacements," said Tsunade. She felt no small amount of joy as she watched the pair flounder.

"ANBU, please admit the two people waiting in the hall," said Tsunade.

The doors opened.

"Please join me in welcoming Morino Ibiki and Kato Shizune to this honored council," said Tsunade as she motioned the pair inside the room with her hands pointed to the two chair currently occupied by Homura and Koharu.

"If Mitokado-san and Utatane-san would please excuse us, we have much business to address," said Tsunade. It was a not so subtle way of telling them to leave.

The pair bowed wordlessly as they left the room.

Once the doors closed behind them Tsume burst out in laughter. "That was fucking brilliant!" she shouted out between guffaws.

"Inuzuka-san, a little decorum please," said Danzo coolly.

Tsume desperately wanted to insult the man but held her tongue.

"Enough both of you," said Tsunade taking command of the room. "We do have business to discuss."

"Where do you want to start, Hokage-sama?" asked Shikaku.

"The academy is horribly outdated and in need of immediate restructuring," said Tsunade, there was no room for argument in her voice.

"We've tried to pass new measures for years now but because of the financial cost the civilian council has always vetoed it," explained Shikaku.

"So we work around them," said Tsunade. "And tell me, why would they not want our academy brought up to date and turning out better shinobi?"

Shikaku sighed heavily. "The current passing requirements allow for a more significant number of civilian graduates."

"And of those civilians, how many go on to be successful shinobi?"

"Less than five percent," answered Shikaku.

"Right, so how do we do this without creating an expense to be approved by the council?"

"I'd start by just burning the books instead of heating oil," said Tsume. "Those things are worth less than the paper they are printed on. It's all history and public relations nonsense that has nothing to do with becoming a good shinobi. Honestly, they'd all be much better off with more hands-on training and less time with their noses in a book."

"They are quite poorly written," said Hiashi, reluctantly adding his two ryo, "beyond the first year educational basics."

"Is the history accurate?"

"It is missing very large bits of history," said Sarutobi angrily. "Specifically those parts dealing with Uzushiogakure and the Uzumaki clan. There is a great deal edited in regards to the founding of the village and your grandfather's relationship with the Uchiha clan."

"Okay, so new history books are needed and unfortunately that will require the civilian council's approval. How do we get them to give us the funds without them seeing the final product?"

"Trick them," said Inoichi. "We tell them we need funds to replace books lost during the invasions. Just don't tell them what books we'll be buying instead."

"That is a dangerous line, if we're caught out..." said Chouza, one hand rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"We're ninja, we don't get caught," said Sarutobi with a smirk.

"Okay, so we need a more condensed history book, one which will be able to be taught in one hour a day leaving five hours for physical training. Ideas for that training?" asked Tsunade writing down the information they had worked out so far.

"Right now the general physical condition of graduating children is pretty bad. The girls are constantly on some kind of starvation diet while the boys are fatty from too many sweets," said Chouza. "At least two of those hours need to be dedicate to just conditioning and possibly dietary education, at least in the first two years."

Tsunade added the notes.

"How about a little more chakra control for the children? Coming out of the academy only knowing leaf sticking seems a bit irresponsible," chimed in Shizune. "I should think that if they knew at least tree climbing they would not only be able to learn more techniques easier but also have larger and more refined chakra reserves."

Tsunade nodded her agreement.

"The last hour should be focused on shinobi arts then. Teach them formation tactics, teamwork, kunai and shuriken use, and finally jutsu. Speaking of jutsu, bunshin is almost useless, I think they should learn it but making it a graduation requirement is stupid," said Shikaku.

"I agree with Shikaku," said Sarutobi. "I would like to see to it that all the children in their final year are tested for an elemental affinity and taught one D-rank technique. That would make more sense on a final. It would also allow us to build better teams where we can align the various affinities in an effort to encourage teamwork via combination techniques."

There was widespread agreement from the people in the room.

"What about getting SIPA involved in some of their education?" asked Chouza.

"It would be costly," said Sarutobi. "However, it would be worth looking into at a later date, after the civilian council is repaid."

"We should definitely use them to test the children's chakra at the very least and the earlier that is done the better. Probably should test some aspects annually, specifically chakra control, flow, and capacity. It would give teachers insight into teaching them. As we've learned from some of this year's graduates, the teachers are often clueless in how to teach children with various chakra issues like having too much or too little and how to help them with that specific problem," said Tsunade. She'd been fully briefed on SIPA by Jiraiya and again by Sarutobi over the course of the last month.

"What about the physical and health tests that SIPA does?" asked Chouza.

"They will be getting some instruction in those areas but I don't think testing will be necessary at that point," said Shizune.

Tsunade finished writing the changes before passing it to Sarutobi to look over and rewrite a final draft to be approved while she began writing a request to replace the academy textbooks.

The room remained silent while the pair worked diligently on the documents. Inoichi who sat next to Sarutobi started pointing out different issues in the document and soon the pair were collaborating and others joined in. Meanwhile, Shikaku, Tsume, and Hiashi all took to helping Tsunade with her financial request form.

It took about an hour for the council members to have a final product ready for approval which passed with flying colors by a majority of the council.

"Okay, we'll take this to the civilians this afternoon," said Tsunade holding up the book request. "If they approve it we'll move ahead with the restructuring of the academy."

"And if it does not pass?" asked Ibiki calmly.

"Then we do it anyway and do without books for the next few months until the civilian council is paid in full which brings up my second issue for today," said Tsunade. "After today's jounin meeting where they will vote on me as hokage I intend to make a request of all the shinobi of the village. I'm going to ask every one of us to reinvest half their wages from now until the civilians are repaid into the village, at which time I will see to it that our shinobi are repaid in full over the course of the next year. It will be difficult and it is a request but I'm not interested in being tied up financially by the civilian council."

A few whispers spread through the crowd at that statement.

"Just so you all know, I'll be donating all of my wages until every one of my shinobi has been repaid in full," said Tsunade.

"The Nara clan agrees to your plan," said Shikaku. It would be tough but if he made his clan submit they would have no choice.

"The Akimichi clan agrees to your plan," said Chouza. It was clear he understood Shikaku's plan. If the clans supported the endeavor then those not in clans would also support it.

"The Yamanaka clan agrees to your plan."

"The Sarutobi clan agrees to your plan."

And it went on through the room until the only clan that didn't support it was the Hyuuga clan which was to be expected given their continued boycott of missions while they awaited the new seal from Jiraiya.

"Any other issues today Hokage-sama?" asked Shikaku formally.

"Only one other issue," said Tsunade, pulling out a document and handing it to Shikaku. "This is a formal petition from the Uzumaki clan to be recognize as a clan of Konohagakure."

"I know that a building was renovated to be a clan house but do they have the numbers? Last I checked the only Uzumaki left in Konohagakure was that boy?" asked Hiashi rudely.

"Uzumaki Naruto has since located and recognized two survivors of the Uzumaki bloodline. Word has begun to spread and we've had three more people arrive claiming to be Uzumaki remnants. We are still waiting on test results but it is promising," said Sarutobi. He was truly happy for Naruto to have found so many of his lost kin so soon.

"Our laws state that a clan cannot consist of less than ten members," said Hiashi, smirking victoriously.

"That is accepted," said Tsunade. "They are seeking pre-approval so that when they reach the required ten members proven to be of the Uzumaki bloodline there will be no obstacles preventing them from taking their rightful place as an ally and now clan of Konohagakure."

"Pre-approval? What nonsense," said Hiashi. "We have never operated that way and unless you want to change our laws, the laws set down by your grandfather, this will not be considered or accepted."

"I'm afraid Hyuuga-san is correct," said Sarutobi.

"So accepted," said Tsunade, unable to completely hide her smirk. "We'll revisit this issue once the Uzumaki clan has reached the necessary numbers."

Hiashi was about to protest but found no ground to stand on. He'd been played. Now that the issue was made known, the politicking would begin to obtain the necessary votes for approval and with his current standing in council he would have no chance to break the vote in his favor.

"If there are no other issues for today, let us adjourn," ordered Tsunade, then she stood and left before anyone could protest.

**BREAK**

Naruto was happy as he strutted through the hospital sporting his new chuunin vest. The dark green clashed horribly with his black and orange outfit but he didn't care much. He'd get the vest changed to match later.

"Sabaku Gaara's room please," he said to the receptionist.

"Room 367 Uzumaki-san," the woman replied. She didn't sneer or glare at him as she told him but she wasn't extremely nice either. It was as if she just treated him like a normal person.

Naruto couldn't help the smile that adorned his face. "Thank you!"

A few minutes later Naruto was knocking on the door to the requested room.

"Enter," came a voice from inside the room.

Naruto opened the door and stepped in. Gaara was leaning against his bed with his arms crossed while his brother and sister flanked him, both glaring holes in Naruto.

"You asked to see me?" asked Naruto making sure he got the right message.

"Yes," said Gaara.

"So what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you, to someone like me," answered Gaara.

"This won't be a quick conversation will it? You okay to leave this place?" asked Naruto with a slight frown on his face.

"Yes," said Gaara, "where would you like to go?"

"We can go to Ichiraku's, that way I get to eat my ramen and we can talk."

"That is acceptable," said Gaara, walking away from the bed to follow Naruto out the door.

However, Naruto walked past him and opened the window and jumped out of it.

Gaara quirked a surprised eyebrow but turned and followed him, his brother and sister on his heals.

Not much later Naruto and Gaara sat at Ichiraku eating ramen with enthusiasm while Kankuro and Temari stood watch outside of the place.

"I thought they were going to talk?" asked Kankuro curiously as they hadn't heard a word of conversation yet.

"They are eating dumbass, when they finish I'm sure they'll start talking," said Temari, a tick mark above her eye.

"You're just as curious as I am, don't even try to hide it," said Kankuro.

"The difference is that I have patience," said Temari, restraining herself from bashing her brother over the head with her fist. They still hadn't had their weapons returned to them.

Inside the small ramen stand the pair had both placed down their tenth bowls. Naruto gave out a satisfied sigh and patted his stomach while Gaara nodded once to the chef and crossed his arms once more.

"So how does the sand hand of your work anyway? It looks just like your normal hand," said Naruto.

"Shukaku grants me an automatic control of sand by being sealed inside me. I had to focus quite a bit the first few days that the bandages came off but now it is second nature," answered Gaara.

"Are you mad about it? I would be pretty pissed if someone cut off my hand," said Naruto thoughtfully.

"I was at the time but now... not so much. It is a good reminder that I am human and not the demon inside me," said Gaara. "My village fears and hates me because of my demon. When I was younger I had no control over the sand so it would kill indiscriminately, I didn't know any better. I grew up thinking it was normal. I never had friends because they were afraid I'd kill them without knowing or caring."

"I'm sorry, my childhood wasn't so great either but the fox didn't give me any abilities like you have. I never killed anyone but people were still cold to me, they still feared and hated me. I never had friends simply because their parents told them to stay away because I was a demon. I didn't understand it for a long time, not until I became a genin and found out the fox was sealed inside of me." Naruto frowned as he reflected back on his childhood. "But things are better now, so much better. I have made friends. Learned to work with the fox to protect my home. People are starting to acknowledge me. It's been a hard, long path to get here though."

Gaara nodded. "I see, so it requires hard work to achieve what you have. I too wish to be acknowledged as you have been. I fear though that because of my childhood it may be too late for me."

"Bullshit," said Naruto. "It's only too late if you stop trying. I'm glad the ass kicking I gave you helped you realize your mistakes, now it's on you to change their minds. Start with your brother and sister, then build on it, even if you have to do it one person at a time."

"Thank you," said Gaara. "I appreciate your time to help me."

"Meh, what are friends for if not to beat some sense into each other on occasion," said Naruto with a laugh at the end.

"Friend? You would consider me a friend even after..."

"Of course, us jinchuuriki have to stick together. Especially with those douchebags in Akatsuki out their hunting us down," said Naruto.

"Akatsuki? They hunt us? Why?"

"They want the bijuu. We don't know why or for what but we do know they want to collect them all for something. And let's be honest, anyone or any group that wants to bring all the bijuu together can't be for anything good," said Naruto.

Gaara sat silent for a few thinking over the news that Naruto provided. "They would use them to hurt people, to possibly destroy my village or hurt my family. This cannot be allowed."

"Damned right it can't," said Naruto. "That's why I'm training my ass off. I've got to become the strongest shinobi the world has ever seen to make sure they don't succeed."

Gaara frowned and then smirked slightly. "I will become the strongest shinobi the world has ever seen. You can be second."

Naruto's eyes widened at the statement then narrowed at Gaara as he too smirked. "So it's a challenge. From now on we're friends and shinobi rivals. You'd better work hard or I'll kick your ass too easily."

"You as well," said Gaara. "We will be leaving tomorrow. Once we have returned I will begin training."

"I'd start by learning and using taijutsu. Standing still with your arms crossed is a good way to get dead. Also, start talking with Shikaku, you'll need him on your side. I know he's a nut job but you tell him if he doesn't behave his big brother is going to come kick his ass again."

"I shall consider it," said Gaara. "Now, I must be going. My brother and sister are becoming impatient."

"Okay, I'll drop the sound barrier," said Naruto, making a hand seal the air shimmered once.

"Kankuro, Temari," Gaara started as he walked out of the stand, "let's go."

Naruto couldn't help but smile at earning a true friend and rival to push him to become better and better.

"I'm glad that went well gaki," said a gruff voice as an arm rested on his shoulder unexpectedly.

"Me too. I think he's going to be a great friend," said Naruto.

"It's good you warned him about Akatsuki," said Jiraiya. "As the supposed weakest jinchuuriki he'll probably be targeted by them first."

"What about the other jinchuuriki? Do they know?"

"Don't know, they aren't my problem," said Jiraiya, giving Naruto a look that spoke volumes.

"You're right, they are me and Kurama's problem," said Naruto. "Hey sensei, do you think we could go see them all? Find them and warn them?"

"I suppose," said Jiraiya, rubbing his chin in contemplation. "Tell you what gaki, you'll be going back to SIPA for a full re-evaluation. When that ends I was planning to take you on a training trip for the next few years. Keep you on the move to make it more difficult for Akatsuki to find you. We can put in the effort to find them and warn them. Just be aware, they are not likely to be pleasant or easy to convince."

"This is me we're talking about. I can do it, I know I can," said Naruto confidently.

"I believe you gaki. Now let's get you to SIPA."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

It had been two months since the first humiliation at the hands of her sister. She had challenged and fought her sister many times since that day and learned much about her clan and the world around her.

She could remember the first time she had challenged her sister after that day. She had done so in front of the elders and her father. She won and the elders, even her father, had said it was as expected. They had talked about how unsuitable Hinata was to be heir to the clan. The problem was that Hanabi knew her sister had thrown the fight again. She knew that Hinata had held back so very much; she was slow and sluggish and used a very poor version of the traditional jyuuken. It was another humiliation as far as Hanabi was concerned.

Hanabi challenged her again a few days later inside clan walls and won again, but it was another false victory. It infuriated her to no end.

It was finally a week ago that Hanabi got to fight the true Hinata again. She had followed her sister to her team training spot and watched them work. She saw her sister move with speed and grace that Hanabi knew herself not to possess. When the meeting ended Hinata had called her sister out to join her. Hanabi was of course hesitant but met her sister without fear anyway. It was then Hanabi had challenged her to fight there where no one could see them fight. Hanabi lost again, badly.

Hanabi now understood, her sister was still protecting her so long as the Hyuuga soke no juuinjutsu continued to be used.

Hanabi had not challenged her sister again after that day. But today was different. Today, the entire clan would receive a new seal that would protect them all. Today, she would challenge her sister again in front of everyone.

Hanabi walked the grounds of the Hyuuga clan towards the clan hall where Jiraiya of the sannin was removing all of the branch house seals. She entered the building quietly and took a seat next to her father to watch as the last few seals were removed.

It was fascinating to watch. Jiraiya made a few hand seals and placed his palm against the forehead. Symbols unfolded from the juuinjutsu into the air all around it. Finally after the seal became fully unraveled, Jiraiya removed his hand from the forehead, the seal moving with his hand which he then placed on an open space of scroll. The seal collapsed back into itself and when Jiraiya removed his hand from the scroll the Hyuuga soke no juuinjutsu remained.

It took maybe another hour or two before Jiraiya had finished completely. Once he was done he took a break to eat and replenish his chakra.

When he began again he took out a different scroll that seemed to have dozens of the same seal printed over an over again, all of them looked like the leaf of Konohagakure.

"Pretentious," mumbled her grandfather, seeing the symbol. "They would brand us as property of the Leaf."

"Calm, father," said Hiashi as he watched the first seal applied. When it finished it became a symbol for the Hyuuga clan, an open circle slightly shaded around the edges. "See, it is fine. I'm sure it was just his unique sense of humor."

The actual application was the reverse of the earlier process. He removed the seal from the scroll and placed it on the Hyuuga clan member's forehead.

It took hours for Jiraiya to apply all of the seals. At one point, ANBU had to restrain a few of the elders to force them to receive the seal. The only clansmen spared were the children under four years of age.

"Well done, Jiraiya," said Hiashi without any formality. "If you would please teach the process to place and remove this new seal."

"I don't think so," said Jiraiya. "I will teach the clan heir how to place the new seal and he or she will do with it as he or she pleases."

Hiashi frowned. "So be it, Hinata, come forward."

"I challenge for the right to be clan heir," said a cold male voice.

"Neji-niisan?" asked Hinata surprised.

"You have no rights here boy," said one of the elders viciously.

"I am grandson to the father of the clan head. I am the oldest male in that line and it is therefore my birthright to challenge for it," said Neji coolly.

"I knew this would happen. I knew you rodents of the branch house would rise up against us," raved the same elder. "We should kill them all now before we are overrun."

The man dropped dead a moment later as one of the former branch family members slit the man's throat. "That is for raping my wife then killing her with your juuinjutsu you piece of shit." The killer kicked the dead body a few times for good measure then spit on him.

The other elders were beginning to look scared as some of the former branch members glared at the elders for their past actions of intolerable cruelty.

"Enough!" shouted Jiraiya angrily. "That's enough from all of you. You're a family now, start to act like it. ANBU, take that man into custody."

The killer didn't resist or protest. "My children are safe from their evil ways. I have no fear of death or prison now. Hinata-sama, please look after my children."

Hinata could barely nod through her sobs. It was so brutal and there was so much anger from her family, from the way they were treated like third-class citizens at best.

Hiashi saw his world crumbling around him. On some level he knew there would be some reprisals from the branch family but he never expected them to murder any of the elders. To threaten his children or their right to lead the clan. This was the point in time that history would remember. He had to choose to bring his family together or push them further apart.

"No more!" said Hiashi loudly. "Our clan has been divisive and cruel for too long. I am dissolving the current council effective immediately. I ask my family to come together in this time to do what is best for all of us. I am appointing Hinata and Neji to a new council and I ask that one person from the former branch house and one person from the main house be appointed to the new council that we may find a way to truly become a family once more."

There was a lot of murmurs spread through the crowd.

"And my challenge to be named clan heir?" demanded Neji.

"There will no longer be a clan heir. We shall as a clan decide our leadership going forward," said Hiashi.

"Then you will step down as clan head?" asked Neji, clearly trying to trap his uncle in a verbal battle.

"I will tomorrow morning, at which time we as a clan shall select one person to represent our clan going forward. I have lead our clan for many years and have done my best to protect our ways and traditions but it is clear I have failed. I will lead you if you ask it of me and shall do my best to see to it our clan continues to be the pride of Konohagakure." Hiashi knew there was no one else fit to lead but he would swallow his pride to save his clan from the chaos at the doors.

"You probably just prevented a repeat of the Uchiha massacre, you know?" said Jiraiya, standing just to Hiashi's right.

"It may already be too late," said Hiashi as he watched his eldest daughter drape a cloth over the dead elder. "This clan may already be doomed. Were we really so arrogant?"

"More than you know," said Jiraiya.

Meanwhile, Hanabi was stunned. All of her plans to challenge her sister had been completely thwarted. Worse, her clan was tearing itself apart in front of her eyes. Had the main house really been so cruel to the branch house? Did the elder really do such a horrible thing to a member of the branch house?

She suddenly understood what her sister had tried to tell her for months now. Their clan was corrupted and broken and needed to be healed more than anything.

"Thank you for helping me, Hanabi-chan," said Hinata gently.

Hanabi had to blink to realize she had moved to help Hinata with the body of the dead elder. "I'm sorry nee-sama. I didn't understand before. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course imoto-chan... and please call me 'nee-chan'. I am not anyone's superior," replied Hinata.

Hanabi nodded once and sniffled while trying to hide her budding tears.

**BREAK**

Tsunade was busy working through a large stack of paperwork. At a matching desk next to her Sarutobi was doing the same. Both were very thankful for the knock at the door to break up the monotony.

"Enter," they both called out at the same time.

Tsunade naturally leveled a glare at Sarutobi who just shrugged with a brief "habit" spoken aloud.

Tsunade shook her head and looked at the new arrivals.

"You sent for us Hokage-sama?" asked Haruno Sakura.

"Yeah, what's up baa-chan?" asked Uzumaki Karin.

The third guest just pushed her fingers together nervously while looking at the floor.

"Good, you're here," said Tsunade. "As I understand it you're all in the iryonin training corps and the reports I've received on you three has been nothing short of impressive. So as of today, all three of you are in competition to become either my apprentice or my previous apprentice, Kato Shizune's apprentice."

"What about the third person?"

"Will still be trained but won't be made an official apprentice," explained Tsunade. Truthfully she already knew how things would shake out. Hinata's combat ability was too valuable to be stuck in a hospital but she could easily become a first class combat iryonin. Karin and Shizune already had a very strong master-apprentice bond forming from the short time they spent on the road. And Sakura was most like herself, temper and all.

"Yo," came a call from three different voices at the window.

"Can't any of you ever use the door?"

"Ninja door," the three men chorused.

Tsunade sighed. "Go find Shizune in the hospital, she'll get you all started."

Sakura, Hinata, and Karin all nodded together and then almost mauled each other trying to get out the door and to the hospital first.

Tsunade meanwhile smirked seeing the girls already competing fiercely for the coveted apprenticeships.

"You've very cruel, Tsunade," said Jiraiya, entering the room fully followed closely by Naruto and Kakashi.

"I take it SIPA is done with you?" asked Tsunade of Naruto, ignoring Jiraiya's comment.

"Yep," said Naruto. "Atsui-jiji should be here soon to give his report."

"And you're ready for your emissary mission?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah, we should be good," said Jiraiya. "But did you really need to send the fan-boy too?"

"Kakashi is going. An emissary mission requires one emissary and two bodyguards," said Tsunade.

"That's right, so you two had better protect me or else," said Naruto haughtily.

"Baka!" shouted Jiraiya as he leveled Naruto with a punch to the top of his head. "I'm the emissary!"

"I thought I was the emissary," said Kakashi, looking up from his little orange book.

"Idiots," mumbled Tsunade with a shake of her head.

"Jiraiya is the emissary when it comes to any official meetings," said Tsunade. "Naruto is the emissary when meeting jinchuuriki. Kakashi is never the emissary, I don't need a war to start because he decided to read porn while meeting... well... meeting anyone really."

"Mou, you wound me deeply, Hokage-sama," said Kakashi, not moving in the slightest from his perch in the window and continuing to read his porn.

"You leave tomorrow right?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, we leave tomorrow," said Jiraiya. "Why? You want to have a night of ecstasy with yours truly before we leave? Get that twenty-year itch scratched until it chafes?"

Jiraiya was suddenly implanted face first in the wall of the hokage's office.

"Did you have the wall reinforced, sensei?" asked Tsunade.

"Of course. As soon as you accepted the position I had a work order filed and made a top priority," said Sarutobi with a grin. "I even had Jiraiya-chan put reinforcing seals on it to make it extra sturdy. Of course he just thought it was an extra security precaution against having my office attacked but what he didn't know..."

Tsunade snorted and laughed heartily at that.

Naruto meanwhile was poking the twitching man. "Should we take him to the hospital?"

"Nah, I'll fix him up in a bit. For now he can suffer. I see you've already had your chuunin vest altered," said Tsunade.

"Of course," said Naruto with a big grin. His chuunin vest was now completely black in color with only the pocket flaps colored burnt orange to match the rest of his outfit. "I look even more bad-ass than usual!"

A knock on the door interrupted their banter.

"Enter," called Tsunade and Sarutobi.

Tsunade glared at him again and again he only shrugged and said "habit" as if it was nothing unusual.

"What took you so long Atsui-jiji?" asked Naruto. The boy decided to pull Jiraiya out of the wall and dragged him to an open chair.

"I am not a shinobi. I do not move as fast as you and even less so because of my age you little twit," said Atsui, his cane suddenly bashing Naruto in the head once.

"Why are you so mean?" whined Naruto as he rolled on the floor grasping his head in pain.

"I've just spent two weeks with you, I'm annoyed and irritable as a result. What did you expect?"

"Gaki finally got under your skin, eh?" asked Sarutobi as he took a seat in one of the open chairs in the sitting area.

"I suppose he did," said Atsui, taking his own seat.

Tsunade meanwhile patched Jiraiya up just enough for him to be attentive for Atsui's report.

"Begin when you're ready," said Tsunade as she finally took her own seat.

Atsui handed each of them a booklet to start with. "As you know well by now we broke the testing into three main areas: physical, mental, and chakra. I'll be explaining the results for each section in brief. First I will explain strengths and weaknesses of each area as well as a comparison to the result from the first time he was tested and then recommendations for training in each area. I will end with further career path recommendations. If you require any clarification you can interrupt if needed or simply refer to the full evaluation you each hold now. Any questions before we begin?"

Physical: Uzumaki-san is in extraordinary physical condition. His flexibility is moderate which is the same as his first evaluation, it is not expected to improve as he ages unless he really focuses on it but that would probably be more detrimental than not. His strength is extraordinary, it is an extreme increase from his first evaluation. It is all high-tensile muscle strength so it is not bulky in the slightest. His stamina is extraordinary which is a fair increase from his first evaluation. From what we understand of his training, Hatake-san gave Uzumaki-san very strict drills which he repeated thousands of times as part of his training regimen. This is the key contributing factor to both his strength and increased stamina. His healing factory and recovery rate are extraordinary which remains the same as his first evaluation."

"So what's his limit? When will he stop seeing gains?" asked Tsunade. She couldn't help herself from running a diagnostic jutsu on Naruto's arm.

"He doesn't have one," said Atsui. "I believe his only limit will be in diminishing returns. If he continues along his current path he will reach a point where he will need tens of thousands of repetitions to see any improvement."

"And once he reaches that point it will be more beneficial to focus on speed," said Tsunade understanding.

"Precisely," said Atsui. "His speed is also exceptional where previously it was moderate or slightly below moderate. Again, this links back to his training regimen. His reflexes are precognitive at this point, he is able to combine his hearing and sight to actively predict movement. In his previous reflex testing, he was struck thirteen times with three direct hits. This time he took only two glancing blows that hit his clothing but no actual contact with him. It was... beyond impressive. Obviously our test does not compare with actual combat. As fast as we can make our machines fire bean bags, real combat is still faster."

"Bad-ass, who's a bad-ass, I'm a bad-ass," sung Naruto to a jaunty little tune.

A smack to the back of the head from Tsunade put an end to that. "How would these results compare to most jounin?"

"I would expect these levels from most rookie jounin, or tokubetsu jounin," said Atsui. "Uzumaki-san has done well to develop his sense of smell such that he is a mediocre tracker but his sense of taste has not improved much—not that it has been trained."

"Scent tracking should be sufficient for his chosen career path," said Kakashi, briefly looking up from his book.

Atsui nodded once. "Training recommendations are to continue his current path of development with an emphasis on speed in addition to repetition.

"The mental evaluation of Uzumaki-san was much improved. He scored an 118 on his intelligence quotient exam which tells us he's still above average intelligence, with a two point improvement. His memory has improved slightly and his ability to focus has made significant strides forward. He is still able to process a hundred thoughts in the time it takes a normal person to have one complete thought but the difference now is that at least eighty of those thoughts are on one subject instead of maybe twenty or thirty thoughts on one subject and the other seventy or eighty are on seventy or eighty other subjects or ideas. This is a massive improvement, one Uzumaki-san should be proud of and congratulated for. It was projected that it would take five to ten years for him to reach this level."

"Well done Naruto-kun," said Sarutobi in his grandfatherly way.

"Thanks jiji!" Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously at the attention.

"The results of his personality tests were mostly the same however his ability to judge was much more balanced between feeling and thinking but still he is feeling-dominant. He is still a soft type A personality."

"The biggest change came in his psychological evaluation."

"Saiga-sensei is still awesome," said Naruto.

"She said, and I quote, 'Uzumaki-san has shown marked improvement in his psychological well-being. Any signs of a previously noted id developing are completely absent.' She questioned how this was possible wherein Uzumaki-san revealed part of his experience in Uzushiogakure in which he experienced a sacred truth ritual that allowed him face down his id and accept his own darkness."

Three of the occupants were shocked by this information.

"What?" asked Naruto. "It wasn't a big deal."

"Naruto-kun," said Sarutobi, "What you experienced is so very rare. I've only heard of a few locations where such a ritual could take place, that you found such a place and succeeded is nothing short of profound."

"Nah, it wasn't that big a deal," said Naruto. "It was just something I had to do."

"Uzumaki-san unknowingly completed yet another step into being able to completely control Kurama's chakra as if it were his own. Unfortunately the last step is extremely dangerous and probably should not be attempted for a long time," explained Atsui.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade curiously. She had read the files on Naruto's progress but obviously a lot of his file was redacted for security reasons.

"Uzumaki-san has been working through a process of mastering the kyuubi's chakra. There are several steps, one of which was to conquer his inner darkness which nearly all jinchuuriki develop during their lives. The final step is for him to open his seal and defeat the kyuubi in combat."

"His name is Kurama," said Naruto, a miffed look on his face.

"I am aware of his name," said Atsui. "I was only trying to explain it a bit clearer."

"And you couldn't use his name to do that?" asked Naruto. "I don't go around calling you scientist jackass all the time, do I?"

Atsui closed his eyes and took a few deep calming breaths.

"Moving on, Naruto's mental training should proceed as it has been. I would recommend adding more diplomacy instruction as he is still very crude in social situations."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the man in response.

"And he is very childish," added Atsui.

Naruto had to be restrained from taunting him further.

"Chakra, his tenketsu remain unchanged as does the size of his chakra coils. No change in the flow rate of his chakra. His chakra capacity is now the largest in the village. His chakra control has improved significantly but it is still quite bad. He will have to continue with water walking and tree climbing, probably for the rest of his shinobi career just to keep up with his chakra capacity growth rate."

"Thank kami for the smaller blessings. At least his tenketsu haven't gotten any larger," said Kakashi.

"His affinities are still strongly aligned to wind and slightly to earth. He still has a low affinity to spiritual chakra and a strong physical chakra affinity and the balance within those has not changed. Bloodline and fuuinjutsu remain the same."

"However, his shape manipulation has evolved somehow," said Atsui, annoyance leaking into his voice. "When we tested his shape manipulation he again spawned chains but they were barely visible to the naked eye, we could barely see a wavering of the air that made us think they were there. My assistant during the test tripped over one of them which told us they did form but the chakra make up had changed. These seemed to be imbued with a strong spiritual affinity for genjutsu, his weakest affinity by far."

"Adolescence already gaki?" asked Jiraiya. "You grow up so fast."

"You knew? You understand why this happened?" asked Atsui, nearly demanded actually.

"I do but it's not for me to tell," said Jiraiya, giving Naruto a poignant look.

"So, in Uzushiogakure we learned about my clan. And we might have learned some secrets of our bloodline and the importance of our chains and how they evolve or can evolve," explained Naruto.

"Would you mind sharing with us?" asked Sarutobi. "I respect the secrecy of your clan but my curiosity is craving the knowledge."

"Well, in the first stage our chains bind to the strongest chakra within us. In the second stage they bind to the weakest source of chakra within us. In the third stage they can use any chakra within us at will. In the fourth-"

"That's enough," said Jiraiya, cutting him off. "That knowledge is to never leave your clan. Not ever!"

Naruto swallowed nervously at the intensity of Jiraiya's statement. He nodded nervously anyway.

"You know?" asked Sarutobi.

"I was there, I should not have been but I was," said Jiraiya. "That knowledge is more dangerous than you can possibly imagine. It will remain secret and it will never be revealed to anyone but an Uzumaki."

"Fair enough," said Sarutobi. "Still, those chains of yours are quite something."

"Training recommendation for his chakra are pretty much negligible. More chakra control and just keep building on his jutsu and seal repertoire and I suppose those chains. Kurama will wait a few years for you to get strong enough to defeat him. Until then just keep working with him," said Atsui.

"Did we ever figure out what Kurama's blood gift to Naruto was?" asked Sarutobi.

"It still remains a mystery," said Atsui sourly.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out in time," said Sarutobi.

"Question," interrupted Tsunade as a stray thought struck her. "My grandmother Mito was an Uzumaki. Is it possible that I have the bloodline as well?"

Everyone blinked in a semi-state of surprise.

"But wouldn't you have inherited-" Naruto began but was cut off.

"Senju bloodline should over power anything you may have gotten from Mito-sama, no?" asked Jiraiya.

"We can check," said Atsui, tapping his chin in curiosity. "Would you mind sending an ANBU to my facility to retrieve the chakra test sheets?"

Tsunade waved a hand slightly in the air and small gust of wind indicated a sudden departure.

The group sat quietly waiting for the ANBU to return.

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked softly. "If she's Senju and Uzumaki then isn't she..."

"I don't know," said Jiraiya. "We'll see soon enough."

"Here are the items you requested Atsui-san," said the female ANBU that suddenly appeared.

Atsui took the sheets gratefully. He was happy he didn't have to go himself.

Sorting through the sheets he held one out to Tsunade only to immediately snatch it back. "Be gentle. This just rests on top of your palm."

Tsunade held out her hand palm up as told.

The sheet sat calmly for a moment before chains shot from her palm glowing green with healing chakra.

"Well shit," said Jiraiya.

"Um, does this mean I have to claim her for the Uzumaki clan?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know how this is going to work," said Jiraiya, looking to Sarutobi and Tsunade to find an answer.

"Tsunade is the last of the Senju bloodline but she clearly has Uzumaki bloodline traits. I believe it would just be her decision," said Sarutobi.

"My grandmother kept this hidden all that time," said Tsunade softly. "Well shit!"

"So, you're family too, huh?" asked Naruto, looking directly at Tsunade.

"Yeah, I'm family," said Tsunade. "But I can't be part of the Uzumaki clan because I'm the last of the Senju clan. It would mean the end of my clan."

"Your clan ends with you anyway," said Sarutobi. He desperately wanted to smoke just then. "Unless you have an illegitimate child somewhere I don't know about?"

Tsunade glared at Sarutobi.

"If you want, I'll get you pregnant," offered Jiraiya, a bit too much glee in his voice. "It might take some practice and effort but I'm willing to put in the hours."

Jiraiya was once again implanted in the wall.

Tsunade frowned. She had never thought about the future of her clan. Ever since she lost Dan, she thought that was the end of it. "I have to think for a while."

Naruto and Kakashi nodded and stood. Together they pried Jiraiya out of the wall and dragged him out of the building with them.

"I suppose it's time for me to take a walk for my therapy. Walk out with me Atsui-san," said Sarutobi. He then stood and left along with Atsui.

Tsunade was left alone with her thoughts.

**BREAK**

Two yellow snake eyes glowed in the darkness of the cavern. The owner of those eyes stewed in his own rage and anger. All of his careful planning. All his years of plotting his ultimate revenge. All of it ruined by one small slip up. All destroyed by that single brat.

"We finally spotted the boy," said Kabuto from just outside the cavern entrance. He was smart enough not to be seen or he was certain he would have died as a result.

"Where?"

"He was spotted leaving Konohagakure two days ago traveling east on the road towards Mizu no Kuni."

"Alone?"

"He was sighted in the company of Jiraiya and Hatake Kakashi," said Kabuto.

"Fetch Jugo, we're going after them. I'll deal with it personally."

"As you wish, Orochimaru-sama," he said, vanishing a moment later as the cackle of the hebi sannin filled the cave behind him.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

"So where are we going first?" asked Naruto as he walked out of the gates flanked by Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Mizu no Kuni," answered Jiraiya. "The sanbi has been sighted in a small lake on one of the smaller islands."

Kakashi froze in his step. "Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't the sanbi currently unsealed?"

"You're not wrong," said Jiraiya as he continued to walk.

"Maybe I misheard you, did you say we're going after the sanbi? We're going to look for an unsealed bijuu?" asked Kakashi still not moving.

"Correct," said Jiraiya, accentuating each syllable.

"Okay... why?" asked Kakashi.

"We're going to warn it," said Jiraiya.

"Okay... how?" asked Kakashi.

"Kurama," said Jiraiya as if it was the simplest answer ever.

"Ah," said Kakashi, "I see." Kakashi then reopened his book and followed along behind Jiraiya and Naruto.

"He seems to have taken that pretty well," said Naruto, looking at Jiraiya.

"Nah, he's scared shitless right now," said Jiraiya. "He just hides it well."

"Huh, never would have guessed," said Naruto.

Jiraiya's eyes suddenly narrowed and peered into the surrounding forest. "Gaki, give us a perimeter."

Naruto frowned for a moment but did as he was told. "You see something?"

"Felt someone watching us," said Jiraiya. "He's run for it but I don't like it."

"Root?" asked Kakashi.

"Don't think so, this was too sloppy for them," said Jiraiya.

"Orochimaru?" asked Kakashi, his nose still buried in his book.

"Possibly," said Jiraiya. "Sloppy enough that's for sure. Could have been another village though too."

"Do we try to hunt him down then?" asked Naruto.

"No, he didn't attack us so we don't really have much cause to chase him down," said Jiraiya.

"Trespassing?" asked Naruto.

"Nah, if he really wants to mess with us it's his funeral," said Jiraiya confidently.

Naruto shrugged and continued walking along side them in silence.

"So kid, once we get to Mizu no Kuni, we'll probably spend a few months exploring. I've got to check my contacts and we've got a bijuu and a jinchuuriki to find there. We'll get plenty of training time while we're at it," explained Jiraiya.

"Don't we need permission to do that?" asked Naruto.

"We're not going anywhere near Kirigakure so we should be okay as long as we don't start shit with them," said Jiraiya.

"Okay," said Naruto with a shrug. He trusted both of his sensei. "Is it okay if I train a bit while we move?"

"Save your energy, gaki. You can practice once we make camp. For now, let's pick up the pace," said Jiraiya leaping up into the tree canopy followed closely by Kakashi sans porn.

Naruto jumped up with them and followed behind.

A week later the trio was on a small boat about to make land at an island that was rumored to have been where the sanbi was hiding out.

"Cheerful place, eh?" asked Naruto as he looked at the fog that hung over the island.

"Yep, a real vacation spot if I've ever seen one," said Kakashi, his face not leaving his porn.

They made land minutes later.

"Make sure you idiots tie off the boat," said Jiraiya as he scanned the swampy forest ahead of them.

Naruto waved the old man off as he tied off the small boat they rented.

"Gaki, send out a few waves of clones, find any lakes... hell, watch out for people too while you're at it," said Jiraiya.

"Naruto, tie off the boat. Naruto, make camp. Naruto, carry the bags. Naruto, find me women to perv on. Since when am I a slave?" Naruto continued to grumble while he followed orders.

"You're a chuunin, we're both jounin. It's one of the benefits of rank," said Kakashi.

"Make camp while you're at it. We'll stay near shore and our boat just to be safe," added Jiraiya.

Naruto's glare went unacknowledged by either of the men while they both scanned the forest and the shore.

Naruto heard something cutting through the sand before he saw the first grains of sand shift. "Fuuton: atsugai no jutsu!" he shouted urgently as he jumped away from the emerging sword. The torrent of wind that burst from his mouth spinning like a ball of tornado-like winds as it traveled, hit the sand where the sword emerged blowing away most of the sand and revealing three people that were previously hiding underneath.

"Orochimaru-teme, it's been a long time, ne?" asked Jiraiya. He stood next to Kakashi with his arms crossed glaring.

Kakashi sighed and put his book away. "I suppose I should take this seriously." He then pulled up headband unveiling his sharingan eye.

Naruto landed just behind the pair in a ready stance.

"Juugo, you will kill the white haired man. He's the one that killed Kimimaro," lied Orochimaru.

"You? You took him away from me," said the boy, almost as a whisper. His wild eyes and snarling lips told a different story. He threw a punch in Jiraiya's direction and his arm mutated and extended toward him with his fist transforming into an anvil.

Jiraiya's eyes widened barely as he quickly threw up an arm to block the blow that would probably shatter his arm in the process.

Juugo's anvil hand hit an invisible wall with clang and the sound of breaking glass as it stopped cold.

"Holy shit, what is that guy?" asked Naruto as his barrier shattered.

"I don't know," said Jiraiya, just before he had to retreat from the spot he was previously standing in.

Juugo gave chase to Jiraiya as the man was forced back into the forest area.

"One down," said Orochimaru coldly. "Kabuto, you will be taking care of Kakashi-kun. Young Naruto-kun and I have some business to attend to."

"Naruto-kun," said Kakashi, "don't hesitate. Kill him if you can but do not under any circumstance hold back. Jiraiya-sama and I will deal with our targets as fast as we can."

"Please, Orochimaru-teme will be dead before either of you finish yours," said Naruto, the slight quiver in his voice gave him away much to his annoyance.

"Good, when he's dead you can come help me first, deal?" asked Kakashi.

"Deal," said Naruto. He couldn't help smirking, Kakashi had given him a little confidence booster.

Kakashi and Kabuto both vanished. In the distance the sounds of Jiraiya doing battle could be heard.

"So, you got beef, huh?" asked Naruto as he let a little of Kurama's chakra leak into his system.

"I suppose you could say that," said Orochimaru. He ignored Naruto completely while looking skyward and pushed a sword out of his mouth.

Naruto didn't hesitate to jet forward inside Orochimaru's guard and drill a rasengan into his stomach causing him to explode in a rain of mud.

Naruto formed a chain instantly over his shoulder to block a downward slash of Orochimaru's sword. Another chain shot out of his back in an attempt to impale Orochimaru. It was another mud clone that dissolved as the spear tip on the chain tore through the false body.

Naruto was suddenly gut stabbed from below. Orochimaru rose out of the ground with the sword pushing out the other side of Naruto. "Kukuku, you never really stood a chance."

Naruto smiled with blood at the corners of his mouth. "Really? I could have told you that. But I'll tell you what, I'm going to hurt you along the way." The impaled Naruto began to glow and then detonated.

Orochimaru leaped backwards and away but it didn't prevent him from getting scorched by the explosion.

"Clever little fox," said Orochimaru. He was clearly displeased. And suddenly he was rapidly dodging as chains began bursting through the ground all around him trying to kill him.

Orochimaru jumped high into the air and came down with an earth shattering ax kick forcing Naruto out of the ground where he'd been hiding.

"Katon: gokakyu no jutsu," said Orochimaru spitting a large fireball at Naruto.

"Doton: doryuheki no jutsu," said Naruto as he slapped his hands on the ground causing a wall of earth to burst up from the ground and block the fireball.

Naruto quickly rolled to his left to dodge the sword blade as it burst through the quickly constructed earth wall.

"Son of a bitch," mumbled Naruto as he was now rapidly dodging sword swipes or blocking them with his chakra chains.

Orochimaru finally over extended with a sword stab and Naruto was able to slice his sword arm badly with one of his chains only for the man to dissolve into mud again.

The slight crunch of earth beneath his feet had him moving quickly as Orochimaru once again burst from the ground.

"You're not bad. It's too bad you won't live long enough to find out just how good you can really be," said Orochimaru. The murderous gleam in his eyes did not bode well for Naruto.

"You're okay," said Naruto. "I can see why jiji didn't think you were worth the effort of killing back in the day." Naruto could not hide the smirk on his face despite having to duck, dodge, and dive away from the now very angry Orochimaru.

Orochimaru saw red at the comment by the boy. The stupid boy that thought he was allowed to taunt a sannin. The ignorant soon-to-be dead boy had managed to really piss him off.

Orochimaru's eyes widened as his chest was suddenly pierced. He looked down only to see a slight shimmering that suddenly faded to reveal another chain.

"Kusari no sakkaku (chains of illusion)," said Naruto coldly as he watched the life leave Orochimaru's eyes.

Naruto pushed the dead body away from himself as he breathed a sigh of relief. Then Orochimaru's body twitched.

"Fuck," said Naruto. He quickly began hand seals as Orochimaru's body started twitching violently. Then a sword pierce out of the dead body's stomach and cut a line along the body before sinking inside again. Then two hands emerged and pulled the skin apart as an unharmed Orochimaru slowly crawled out of it.

"Fuuinjutsu: issenhi no gokusha (one thousand days of prison)," said Naruto as he place his hands on the ground. A line of symbols surrounded the still emerging Orochimaru. Then the symbols rotated through the air leaving lines behind as it moved creating more and more lines until all that was visible was a continuous orbiting lines of seals. Naruto breathed a giant sigh of relief as he fell backwards breathing heavily.

"I hope I don't ever have to see him again," said Naruto as he climbed back to his feet. He pulled on a little of Kurama's chakra to refresh himself and his reserves.

Jiraiya landed next to him suddenly looking much worse for wear. "You actually got him?"

"I sure as hell hope so," said Naruto looking at his seal.

"How many days?" asked Jiraiya as he inspected the work.

"One thousand days," said Naruto. "He should die before that time expires right?"

"I sure as hell hope so," said Jiraiya, slapping a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"He really underestimated me," said Naruto. "I got him with a kusari no sakkaku. First time I've ever gotten the damned thing to work on my own. He died but then his body started twitching and I just wasn't going to take any chances, especially when he started to climb out of the stomach of his dead body. I just got lucky as hell, didn't I?"

"You have no idea. And I wouldn't put it past Orochimaru to find a way out of that thing in a few days, maybe months if we're really lucky," said Jiraiya.

"What happened to your guy?"

"Sealed him too, nothing as complex as yours but he'll be out of it for a few weeks at least, sealed him in a pleasure illusion trap," said Jiraiya.

"We should probably help Kakashi now," said Naruto looking to the south where Kakashi went.

"I would expect Kakashi has him handled and if we were to interfere now, Kabuto would probably flee and ruin all our hard work."

Naruto chuckled, "I have an idea."

"Why does that laugh make me nervous?"

"Let's go kill us a traitor," said Naruto, cracking his knuckles.

"Okay kid, I'm trusting you here," said Jiraiya as he ran in the direction Kakashi was fighting.

Naruto spawned a few clones, all of which ran in their own directions left and right of where Kakashi was fighting. Naruto then ran towards the fight as well.

**BREAK**

"One down," said Orochimaru coldly. "Kabuto, you will be taking care of Kakashi-kun. Young Naruto-kun and I have some business to attend to."

"Naruto-kun," said Kakashi, "don't hesitate. Kill him if you can but do not under any circumstance hold back. Jiraiya-sama and I will deal with our targets as fast as we can."

"Please, Orochimaru-teme will be dead before either of you finish yours," said Naruto.

Kakashi could hear the nerves in his voice. "Good, when he's dead you can come help me first, deal?" asked Kakashi.

"Deal," said Naruto, he smirked.

Below his mask he smirked slightly himself, Naruto needed the little confidence booster.

Kakashi looked down the beach communicating to Kabuto where they were going without words.

Both men used shunshin to get down the beach quickly.

"So, what did my cute little genin do to make your boss so angry?" asked Kakashi. He knew exactly what happened but it never hurt to get his opponent talking.

"He interfered one time too many," said Kabuto. "Now tell me, why were you so cooperative with us? We separated all of you very easily."

"Did you? Hmm, I suppose you did," said Kakashi, rubbing his face through his mask. "But it doesn't really matter. I am not worried about you or either of the other two. You made a very critical mistake in trying to attack us at all."

"You think me weak because of my role as a spy?" asked Kabuto.

"Not at all, I know you're jounin level at least," said Kakashi calmly. "But you're not even close to my level."

"We'll see," said Kabuto, narrowing his eyes. His hands lit up in an erie white glow.

"Chakra no mesu (chakra scalpels)," said Kakashi, feigning a yawn. "So predictable."

Kabuto attacked first. He charged forward and attempted to engage Kakashi in a taijutsu battle. Kabuto smirked when he got a hold on Kakashi's wrist only for the man to disperse into a puddle of water. "Why does everyone use clones like that? It's so boring."

"Why mess with what works?" asked a whispered voice in Kabuto's ear.

Kakashi slammed a fist into the side of the man's face. Kabuto bounced off the sand and rolled several meters before coming back to his feet, a large welt already forming on his cheek.

Kabuto glared at Kakashi annoyed.

Kakashi didn't react beyond shrugging. "You left an opening. Did you really think I wouldn't capitalize?"

Kabuto clicked his tongue in annoyance. "You're not taking me seriously." He then faded from existence like a mirage.

Under Kakashi's feet two hands burst through the ground and grabbed his ankles only for Kakashi to burst into water again.

Kakashi reappeared standing on the water. "Suiton: suiryudan no jutsu," Kakashi murmured as a giant dragon of water snaked up from the water around him and then charged at the ground Kabuto inhabited.

The water dragon impacted the beach causing sand to fly in every direction but not hit its intended target.

Kabuto jumped away as quickly as he could from the impact point then he felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind him. His eyes widened as he was bodily lifted up and over to be suplexed into an exposed tree root at the edge of the beach.

Kakashi released his hold and created as much separation as he could. That attack would not keep Kabuto down.

Kabuto sprung back to his feet, a line of blood trailing down his forehead and his silvery hair slowing turning blood red. "I'm going to kill you," said Kabuto. "Orochimaru-sama will forgive me, I'm sure."

"Oh, so Orochimaru-teme wants me alive? Whatever for?"

"He wants you to suffer knowing your sensei's son died on your watch. And when you're finally so broken you want to die, he's going to steal that sharingan eye of yours for himself just to make you suffer more," explained Kabuto.

Kabuto barely dodged the electrically charged knife hand strike from Kakashi even though the electricity of it gave him quite the jolt. "Did I hit a nerve? Afraid of failing them like you failed Obito? Or maybe you're afraid you'll have to kill him like you did that girl of yours, Rin was her name, wasn't it?"

Kakashi's entire demeanor shifted in that moment. He wasn't enraged or angry. He was calm and quiet like the grave. "I suppose you would cross that line. Though I do wonder what Nono-san would say about the man you've become."

"Don't speak that name to me," said Kabuto.

"I knew her you know, back in my ANBU days," said Kakashi. "Total freak in bed."

Kabuto attacked in a rage.

Kakashi was easily able to dodge the exaggerated attacks from Kabuto. It was nothing to toy with the man now. "I heard she retired and turned her orphanage into a child sex brothel. Makes sense I guess, she always did like them young. I mean I was only thirteen when she first had her way with me."

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" shouted Kabuto, completely enraged as he slammed his hand into the ground. The snake that appeared was easily the size of a small house. "Kill him and I'll give you a hundred sacrifices."

"My pleasure," hissed the snake.

Kakashi shook his head as the snake struck straight ahead. A simple side-step and a lightning flow charged kunai allowed Kakashi to gut the snake in one move.

"It figures you'd like playing with snakes. I remember this one mission with Nono-san where she found some free time. Anyway, she found this snake and had it slither up her ass, she finished the mission like that, constantly having orgasm after orgasm. So hot but still such a freak. I'm guess Orochimaru-teme regularly slithers up you ass, huh?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" screamed Kabuto. He was completely losing his grip on reality.

"You know, I think some of Jiraiya-sama's characters in Icha Icha Arashi-ki (storm season) may have been based on his time spent with that sexual deviant. I'm sure chapters were there just for her. I'll have to check again but I think the dedication in that book may have even been to her?" Kakashi continued taunting the boy who crossed a line.

"You're going to die," said Kabuto softly, his eyes shadowed and dead looking. "I will be the one to kill you."

"Hmm, did you say something?" asked Kakashi.

Kabuto started laughing, softly at first and then growing louder and louder until he was just screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Put him out of his misery," interrupted the voice of Jiraiya as he landed next to Kakashi.

"I suppose," said Kakashi lowering his headband back over his sharingan eye. "I'm guessing Orochimaru is dead?"

"Good as," said Jiraiya.

Kabuto seemed to snap out of his ravings at hearing Orochimaru was dead or dying. "No, I still need him. I will kill you Kakashi but right now Orochimaru-sama needs me," said Kabuto. He tried to run only to run into an invisible wall and get electrocuted. He fell to the ground smoking and twitching.

"I didn't think that would work so good," said Naruto landing next to Kakashi. "I really like that denki shoheki no jutsu (electric barrier) you taught me Kakashi-sensei."

"Nicely done. I only saw a few sparks in the air giving it away," said Kakashi. He slowly walked up to the twitching and down Kabuto. A quick snap later, Kabuto's neck was broken and he lay dead.

"Well, now that all this fun is done, should we make camp for the night? I'm in no shape to meet the sanbi," said Kakashi with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, may as well," said Jiraiya. "I'm pretty banged up myself right now."

**BREAK**

Naruto stood before Kurama's prison waiting for his friend to answer him.

"**Isobu seems sick,**" said Kurama opening his eyes. "**She is only newly recovered from the death of her previous container.**"

"Is there anything we can do for her?" asked Naruto.

"**She has been hiding here while she continues her recovery. It will be years before she has enough strength to properly protect herself,**" explained Kurama.

"Could you give her some of your chakra to help her recover a little faster?" asked Naruto.

"**I could, but it would be very dangerous,**" said Kurama. "**I will see if I can convince her to allow it.**" He closed his eyes once more to communicate telepathically with his sister.

Naruto waited patiently for Kurama to respond once again.

Finally after what felt like hours, Kurama opened his eyes again. "**She will allow it but only you and only if you take my form. We will work together once again but only because you are helping my sibling. Don't think this means I accept you or even like you or your stench.**"

"I understand. Thanks for helping us out, Kurama," said Naruto cheerfully.

Naruto opened his eyes to an expectant Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"What's the verdict?" asked Jiraiya.

"Isobu will talk to me," said Naruto. "But I have to take Kurama's full form and help heal her so she can better defend herself against being sealed again."

"Isn't that a little too risky?" asked Kakashi.

"Nah, I trust Kurama to keep me safe from his sister. Besides, she's weak right now," said Naruto as he spawned nine long chains and began pumping out Kurama's chakra to cloak them and himself. Moments later Naruto was raised into the air as he chains formed a skeletal structure for Kurama's body and ended with the formation of nine tails.

"That is a terrifying sight," said Kakashi with a shiver.

"Yeah, let's just be glad he's on our side," said Jiraiya with a matching shiver.

"I'll be back shortly," said Naruto from the maw that was Kurama's mouth.

The earth shook as Naruto walked towards Isobu's hiding place. As he reached the edge of the lake the surface began to churn violently as Isobu began to surface.

"**Brother, you look different,**" she joked weakly.

"Kurama says to stop being a bitch and just say 'thank you, oh great and mighty Kurama-sama', his words, not mine," explained Naruto.

Isobu chuckled causing waves to splash about in the lake. "**It seems my big brother has relaxed a little bit in his old age. Thank you oh great and mighty Kurama-sama.**" There was no shortage of sarcasm.

"He said he accepts your gratitude but if you ever call him old again he'll devour you and your essence. I don't think he caught the sarcasm," said Naruto with a light chuckle.

"**What is your name human? How have you calmed my brother so?**"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I don't think I've calmed him much at all but I guess he works with me cause I treat him like a friend. He's still an asshole, believe me. But it doesn't change the fact I think of him as a friend first and an asshole second."

Isobu laughed once more. "**You're good for him. Anyway, he says you want to warn me about some pathetic humans that want to capture me and my siblings. In my weakened state it may be possible and with my brothers and sisters all imprisoned in weak humans it may happen but I highly doubt it.**"

Naruto was nervous about his counter argument. So far Isobu had been somewhat pleasant to talk to but he knew full well she could change in an instant. "And yet you have been captured and sealed away before, no? Your last container was Yagura right?"

"**You are brave to remind me of such things little human,**" said Isobu. Her voice was colder than before.

"I worry for your safety. Anyone who would seek to control you and all of your brothers and sisters cannot be a good thing. I just wanted to warn you so that you might stay safe. To that end, Kurama is going to help restore you to full strength so that you can better protect yourself."

"**A human worrying for me? I am the sanbi. I have lived thousands of years and will live thousands more. What chance do you think any human has against me?**"

"You're being stubborn for the sake of your pride," said Naruto, getting annoyed.

"**Pride is all I have left to me. Now heal me and be gone with you.**"

Naruto sighed. A tendril of Kurama's chakra snaked out of the body and into Isobu's. It didn't take long before Kurama's chakra retreated from a much healthier looking bijuu.

"**Our business is concluded. Now leave me,**" demanded Isobu as she sunk back into the lake.

Naruto frowned but turned away and walked back to camp slowly recalling Kurama's chakra and his chains such that when he stepped into camp it was just himself.

"So, how did it go gaki?" asked Jiraiya.

"Okay I guess. She was stubborn as hell," said Naruto. "She should at least have enough strength to defend herself now. At least I hope she does."

"It's the best you can hope for, it's the best we can all hope for when it comes to all of the jinchuuriki for that matter. For now, get some sleep. We'll head out in the morning. My last lead on Utakata is a few days travel from here."

"Utakata is the rokubi container right?"

"According to my sources, yes he is," said Jiraiya.

"Do you have any information on him?" asked Kakashi, putting his book away.

"He's aloof, is currently being hunted by oinin for killing his master, and he uses shabondama jutsu (soap bubble)."

"Is there such a thing?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, and don't underestimate it. His bubbles can cause explosions, release toxic gases, and allow him to fly or float, I'm not sure which really. Either way it makes him a formidable opponent. Then you add in the rokubi. He's a very dangerous opponent," explained Jiraiya.

"We'll be ready," said Naruto. With that he stood and walked over to his tent and climbed inside for the night.

"He's really grown," said Kakashi. "If I'm not careful, he'll be stronger than me soon."

"He outsmarted Orochimaru-teme. He might already be stronger than both of us just based on his luck alone," said Jiraiya.

**BREAK**

When Orochimaru finally climbed out of his dead body he found himself surrounded by white. It wasn't cloudy or obscured in any way. It was just whiteness. There was white ground to stand on but it could have been glass for all he knew.

"What genjutsu is this?" he demanded as he tried repeatedly to break it.

He tried to get range on his dead body as he ran away from it only to find himself running towards it. He looked behind him to see the body in the distance then looked forward to see the body at his feet.

"When I get out of this, I swear that boy will die in the most painful way I can imagine."


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

Naruto, Jiraiya, and Kakashi had been in country for almost a month and a half chasing down the various leads on Utakata's location. They were starting to believe he was aware that they were pursuing him and as such was on the run. As it was, things were becoming very dangerous for the group as they had begun to feel as if they too were now being hunted, probably by Kirigakure oinin.

"Gaki, if we don't find him by the end of the week, we're going to have to move on. It's starting to get too dangerous to stick around here," said Jiraiya.

"Yeah, I guess it's about time," said Naruto sadly. He wasn't ready to give up but risking pissing off Kirigakure was not a good idea.

The group was suddenly halted by the appearance of a squad of Kirigakure shinobi.

"Shit," mumbled Jiraiya as they came to a sudden stop.

"Jiraiya of the sannin, what business do you have with the jinchuuriki of the rokubi?" asked a Kirigakure oinin at the head of the formation.

"We've come to warn him about an illegal organization that is actively hunting jinchuuriki with the intent of extracting the bijuu for unknown purposes," said Jiraiya calmly.

The Kirigakure shinobi didn't move. "Our leader wishes to meet with you," said the lead.

Jiraiya frowned. "We're here peacefully. We haven't done anything to warrant arrest. We'll leave your borders peacefully as long as you let us go now."

"We do not want conflict. Our leader merely wishes to speak with you," said the leading oinin.

"We'll wait here for your leader. We're not going into a location where we may be surrounded by overwhelming numbers," said Jiraiya coolly.

"You seem to think you have a choice," said the leader, a quick wave of the hand had six more shinobi appear surrounding the group.

"You seem to think you brought enough shinobi," said Jiraiya, the smirk on his face spoke volumes.

"So be it," said the leader. "I will see if she is willing to come here."

"She?" asked Jiraiya, his perv instincts screaming for joy.

"Terumi-sama has agreed to come here and meet with you," said the oinin leader.

Naruto formed a few quick hands seals causing the shinobi around him to tense ready to attack. He slammed his hands on the ground wordlessly. From the ground emerged several slabs of earth forming a long table and a few square platforms to sit on.

Jiraiya sat in the middle chair on one side of the table while Naruto and Kakashi flanked him.

The other shinobi visibly relaxed causing Naruto to chuckle.

It took about an hour for another three shinobi to appear: one very beautiful woman flanked by a boy around Naruto's age and a man close to Kakashi's age with an eye-patch.

Jiraiya had to work hard not to pull out his note book and begin scribbling notes for his next book featuring the woman before him as the main character.

"Mizukage-sama," the oinin chimed, all giving a small head bow but never taking their eyes off of the Konohagakure shinobi.

"Mizukage?" asked Jiraiya. "So someone finally stepped up, eh?"

"That is correct," said Mei pleasantly. "I am Terumi Mei, the godaime mizukage."

"Such a beauty too, how lucky can your people get?" asked Jiraiya, unable to hide a perverted giggle.

Mei smiled politely.

"So what can I do for you?" asked Jiraiya with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"I have been attempting to mend bridges with the various nations but with my nation still so unsettled I have had difficulty opening relations to other countries. When word reached me that you were here we decided it would be beneficial to reach out to you," explained Mei.

"I see, so this really is diplomatic," said Jiraiya.

"Indeed, as is your apparent mission concerning Utakata-san."

"It is," said Jiraiya. She clearly wanted confirmation and probably the information as well.

"I am willing to assist you," said Mei. "In return, I seek to open diplomatic relations to Konohagakure as well as a sharing of intelligence in this matter relating to our jinchuuriki."

"Agreed," said Jiraiya, hoping Tsunade would not be too upset.

"Let us begin by discussing Utakata-san, shall we?" asked Mei politely.

"There is a criminal organization known as Akatsuki," began Jiraiya, pausing as he heard the whispers amongst the assembled shinobi.

"Them, we are aware of," said Mei, her voice ice cold and hard as steel.

"They are currently hunting the jinchuuriki, or more specifically, they are hunting the bijuu. We don't know what they intend to do with them but we do know it can't be good. As such, our mission is to make contact with the bijuu and warn them about the danger Akatsuki presents to them to prepare them for it," explained Jiraiya.

"You wish to warn the bijuu, not the jinchuuriki?" asked Mei, confused by the statement.

"We're warning them too but our priority is the bijuu themselves," said Jiraiya.

"And how do you warn a bijuu when it is sealed inside a person? It's not as if you can just talk to them," said Mei.

"You can, it is just very difficult depending on the quality of the seal," said Jiraiya, lying easily but convincingly. It may have been a half truth but it was what he needed to tell them to keep his godson safe.

"I see," said Mei. She clearly did not completely believe him but let it go. "And what do you know of Akatsuki.

"They are an organization of seven to ten S-rank shinobi, all of them kage level or higher. We know they are bounty hunters that operate mostly on the black market. We also know that they have been hired several times by Iwagakure, and few of the smaller nations as mercenaries to handle jobs they weren't willing to risk their own shinobi to complete," said Jiraiya. "Now what do you know? You said you were aware of them."

Mei frowned. "We know that Yagura was being controlled by a man in an orange mask wearing a black cloak with red clouds. We know that they are responsible for the last twenty years of civil war and the bloodline purges."

Naruto nearly leaped across the table when she mentioned the man in the orange mask. "The man in the orange mask, did he have a sharingan eye?"

"Yes," said Mei, "do you know him?"

"We know of him," said Jiraiya, before Naruto could say something he shouldn't. "We know that the kyuubi attack on Konohagakure fourteen years ago was orchestrated by him. Do you have any exact images of this man? We'd like it for our bingo book."

"We do not, we only got the information from Yagura as he died and the control over him broke," explained Mei. "He is our most wanted criminal. It sounds like he is also yours."

Jiraiya nodded unwilling to say anything further about the subject.

"That is unfortunately all we know about them at this time," said Mei. "Now may we discuss the opening of diplomatic relations?

"Of course," said Jiraiya. "Let us both take this sharing of information as a sign of negotiating in good faith. That said, I am only capable of negotiating a meeting between you and my hokage at this time. I hope that will be sufficient."

"It is more than I could have hoped for," said Mei.

The next hour they made arrangements for a meeting between Tsunade and Mei that would take place in two months in Konohagakure. Kirigakure was still in bad condition from all the conflict during the civil war. They also decided the mizukage would be allowed an entourage of ten shinobi for the meeting. At the end of the meeting Jiraiya summoned a toad to run the message to Tsunade.

"Ao will lead you to Utakata-san," said Mei as the meeting concluded.

"I take it your people were the ones leading us on a wild goose chase?"

"Sorry, we had to be sure of your intentions," said Mei.

"I thought Utakata-san was a nukenin?" asked Naruto curiously.

"He is, but he has not caused any trouble recently. As such we've just kept an eye on him," explained Mei.

Ao was the man that accompanied Mei to the meeting. He was a tall man with blue hair wearing traditional Kirigakure oinin clothing. He also wore an eye patch over his right eye.

"I'll show you the way," said Ao. "Try to keep up, I want to find the man while I'm still young."

"Ao, shut up... or I'll kill you," said Mei. She had apparently heard 'You need to find a man while you're still young.'

Ao blinked confused. Afraid to say anything else he turned and jumped into the canopy leading the Konohagakure shinobi.

"Just to warn you, he is probably not going to be very polite," said Ao.

"We've heard his story," said Jiraiya. "Killed his master, right? Tapped too far into his bijuu or something, didn't he?"

"Not exactly," said Ao. "That's what he thinks he did so that's what he's told others. The truth is that his master was trying to extract the bijuu so that it couldn't affect his student. In trying to do so the bijuu took control and killed him."

"Have you told him that?" asked Naruto.

"We've tried. Like I said, he's not very polite," said Ao.

"So you're saying I'll probably have to beat some sense into him," said Naruto with a feral grin.

"You wish brat," said Ao. "He'd tear you apart. Hell, he's probably high A-rank at this point with all the oinin divisions he's torn apart already."

"Let's just see how malleable he'll be to conversation once we get there," said Kakashi calmly.

They had run for about three hours into a very thick and dark swamp when they caught sight of a cabin about three hundred meters out.

"He's in there," said Ao pointing at it. "I'll leave the rest to you." With that, Ao turned around and ran back the way they had come from.

"Scaredy-cat," said Naruto as he watched him leave.

"Know your limits, gaki," chided Jiraiya. "Are you close enough to make contact?"

"I need to get closer," said Naruto. "Maybe another hundred meters or so."

"Okay, gaki, this is your show," said Jiraiya as he sat down on a fallen tree branch.

Naruto nodded and began a slow walk forward. He was being cautious as he didn't want to alert Utakata to his presence less he have to fight such a dangerous opponent. Reaching a point Naruto thought was close enough he sat down in tree branch above him.

Closing his eyes, Naruto focused inwards. He appeared within his soul scape and began the trek to meet with Kurama.

"Yo," greeted Naruto as he came up to the cage.

"**Gaki,**" the fox returned.

"So, we're close to your bother's container. Can you reach him?"

Kurama closed his eyes and focused.

Naruto was startled as his surrounding shifted slightly. Now, directly opposite Kurama's prison was another prison with bubbles all around it. Inside that prison now stood the rokubi, a giant six tailed slug.

"**Hey, asshole,**" greeted Kurama to his brother.

"**Hey, shithead,**" the other bijuu returned.

"Wow," said Naruto. "You guys are even dicks to each other."

"**Who is this, shithead?**"

"**My jailor, his name is Naruto,**" answered Kurama. "**Naruto, this is my brother Saiken and the ugliest and fattest of all of us, the stupid lazy fuck.**"

"**It's glandular, asshole!**" shouted Saiken.

"Nice to meet you, Saiken," said Naruto politely.

"**Charmed,**" said Saiken flatly. "**Now what the fuck do you want with me?**"

"We came to warn you and your container," answered Naruto. "Is there anyway you can bring him in here to talk with us?"

Saiken huffed spaying a bunch of slime. "**Fine, just a minute.**"

A few moments later a young man appeared surrounded by a bubble. "What am I doing here you stupid fucking demon?" demanded Utakata glaring at Saiken.

"**They wanted to talk to us,**" replied Saiken pointing behind Utakata.

Utakata froze as he suddenly registered the other presences behind him. Slowly, his bubble revolved around to see Naruto and a caged Kurama behind him.

"Yo, nice to meet you," said Naruto with a small wave.

"Who are you? How did you get here? What do you want?" he demanded in quick succession.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki to Kurama. Kurama telepathically connected us. I came to talk to you and Saiken," explained Naruto, answering each question.

"Kurama? That looks like the kyuubi. And who is Saiken?" demanded the boy.

"Kurama is his name. Kyuubi is what humans have called him. Saiken is the name of the rokubi. Don't be so rude to them," said Naruto, annoyed.

Utakata turned around to look at his demon. "You have a name?"

"**Arrogant little fucking human,**" groused Saiken.

"Ugly fatass demon," returned Utakata.

"They don't really like each other huh?" asked Naruto, looking to Kurama.

"**Clearly not.**"

Naruto and Kurama watched the pair exchange insults for a few minutes as each name got worse and worse like it was a competition.

"**My brother always had a knack for insults but his skill has clearly improved in this area over the many years,**" said Kurama.

"I don't even know some of those insults they used. I'm strangely impressed."

"**Alright, that's enough from both of you!**" shouted Kurama. "**We actually have something important to discuss.**"

"**You're still here?**" asked Saiken. "**What do you want now?**"

"**We came to warn you about a threat that is even dangerous to us,**" said Kurama, more than a little annoyed.

"**What could possibly threaten us? We are forever, even trapped in these pathetic flesh bags nothing could ever harm us? If they die, so what, we will simply be reborn,**" argued Saiken.

"**Always so shortsighted little brother,**" scoffed Kurama. "**Any group that would seek to capture or control all of us cannot be a good thing. Haven't we suffered enough at the hands of these damnable humans. Where is your pride?****"**

"**And where is yours? Helping this pathetic human? Have you really fallen so low?**" demanded Saiken.

Kurama growled angrily at his brother. "**My pride? You would question my pride? I work with this human because he chooses to see me as a friend and would seek to protect even me, a demon. He would protect you, also a demon. His self-imposed mission to warn our brothers and sister makes me proud to work with him. But make no mistake, if the chance to escape ever comes you can bet I will. His death though will be swift and painless, his trust in me has earned at least that small mercy.**"

"Gee, thanks," murmured Naruto with a shake of his head. "You're all hugs and kisses, Kurama-teme."

"**But for now, I need him. He prevents me from being controlled by another of those Uchiha bastards. And you will need your container as well. War is coming brother. War unlike any we bijuu have witnessed in our long lives,**" said Kurama calmly.

"**So what if we're used for war or controlled. It can't and won't last forever. Eventually war will end and we'll be scattered or sealed in new containers,**" argued Saiken stubbornly.

"**And if their plan is to bring it back?**" asked Kurama, earning a gasp from Saiken.

"**No one would be so foolish.**"

"**Humans are that foolish. I know for certain there is at least one Uchiha that can control us. What if that one decided he could control it?**"

Saiken roared and raged banging into his cage a few times.

"Any idea what 'it' is?" asked Naruto in a whisper to Utakata.

"No idea," was the whispered response.

"**So be it,**" Saiken finally said. "**Utakata, I am Rikudo Saiken. We are going to be partners from today so you'd better pull your weight and keep us from getting caught.**"

"What the hell just happened?" asked Utakata.

"He's trying to become your friend," answered Naruto.

"**The hell I am!**"

"The hell he is!"

Naruto and Kurama both laughed at that.

"Anyway, I suggest you make your way back to Kirigakure and make peace with them. They hate Akatsuki as much as we do. You're going to need allies if you plan to survive them."

"As if they would," snorted Utakata.

"How do you think we found you? They showed us the way. The new mizukage seems cool. You should give her a chance," said Naruto.

Naruto then frowned and looked at Saiken. "And you, fatass, you're going to tell him how his master died. If you're ever going to make peace and work together then it has to start with honesty."

"**The gaki is right, Saiken,**" said Kurama glaring at his brother.

"Anyway, you two work your shit out, me and Kurama have to go find the others still," said Naruto.

Kurama broke the connection allowing them to move on.

"That wasn't so bad," said Naruto, an undertone of happiness permeating his voice.

"**My brother is still an asshole,**" said Kurama.

Naruto shrugged and blinked waking up back in the real world. He dropped off the tree branch and stretched once before walking back to Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Went well?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yep, where to next?" asked Naruto.

"Tsuchi no Kuni," said Jiraiya.

Kakashi dropped his book. "Are you sure that's safe?"

"It should be fine. This time I know exactly where both of their jinchuuriki are."

"Yeah, in Iwagakure," said Kakashi.

"Nope," said Jiraiya with a grin. "Roshi has been staying at a cabin on a mountain top on the southern border of Tsuchi no Kuni for a few years now. And Han has been wandering around Yu no Kuni for a few years now also, staying at the various hot springs for which the country is famous."

"So we're going for Roshi then?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, he's an interesting fellow," said Jiraiya. "I fought him a few times in the second and third war. Calls his bijuu 'the shit flinger' all the time. Always thought it was hilarious."

Naruto laughed at the idea.

"Lead the way, Ero-sennin," said Naruto. He was happy with the way things had gone so far.

**BREAK**

Tsunade thumped her head on her desk as another stack of papers was delivered. In spite of the papers though, Tsunade was rather pleased with the way things were going. Her book request passed through the civilian council easily enough. Of course, now that they had found out what she did with the approval they were not pleased but it was too little too late for them to do anything about it. The academy instructors were mostly ecstatic at the changes made to the academy curriculum.

The shinobi of the village all happily signed off accepting reduced wages in the short term in exchange for being repaid plus interest once the civilian council was fully repaid. As it was, they had maybe another month before that particular goal was accomplished.

Her personal life was a bit more unsettled unfortunately. She still had not made a decision about choosing to be Uzumaki or staying Senju. Though she really enjoyed learning to use her chakra chains.

The Uzumaki clan was growing quickly. Where so many of them hid after the country fell she had no idea but now there were twenty-six legitimate Uzumaki clan members, twenty of which carried the bloodline while the other six had married into the clan. Three members of which were in their seventies but looked like they were still in their fifties much to Tsunade's annoyance as they did not require a genjutsu to look so young. The majority though were children that ranged from newborns to eight years of age. It was amazing to think that so many had survived and remained hidden for so long. Sadly, none of the shinobi were willing to take the Konohagakure symbol and become shinobi of the village and chose instead to protect their clan. It was acceptable as far as Tsunade was concerned, they had a right to keep their honor for Uzushiogakure. She would not press them into service either. Luckily, the children that were old enough almost all chose to enter the academy and become shinobi of Konohagakure.

Not everything was perfect as the Uzumaki clan head was on a long and extended mission. Karin did the best she could with Tora's help to manage things but it was difficult for them due to their ages. Tsunade and Sarutobi did what they could to help but they really couldn't interfere too much in clan business.

Tsunade's moment of reflection was interrupted by the arrival of a small blue toad with two scrolls strapped to his back.

"Jiraiya sent me with these messages for you," he reported. Popping the strap that held them to his back, the scrolls fell to her desk. He picked up one and handed it to her. "Said you should read this one first." He then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade didn't feel like arguing with a toad that already left so she opened the sealed scroll and began reading through it. "Ha ha!" she cheered.

"What?" asked Sarutobi, suddenly startling awake from his nap. "What happened? Who's there?"

"Reports from Jiraiya," said Tsunade unable to hide her smile. "They were attacked by Orochimaru."

"What!" shouted Sarutobi in surprise. "Are they okay? What happened?"

"Read when I'm done," said Tsunade with a smirk as she continued to read the report.

"Stingy," pouted Sarutobi. "You woke me from my nap and won't even let me know what made you shout like that."

Tsunade paused in her reading to glare at Sarutobi. "First, you're supposed to be helping me with the paperwork, not napping. Second, take it like a man you wimp."

Tsunade finished reading it grinning from ear to ear. She happily tossed the scroll to her sensei to read. She sat in silence as she waited for him to finish reading it.

"We'll have to send a team to collect that seal if they can," said Sarutobi also grinning like a loon.

"To think that gaki would pull that out of his ass like that," said Tsunade. "And leave him there, the last thing we need is to tamper with a seal like that. We'd be better off just sending the occasional patrol to check on it to make sure it's still there."

"He keeps growing at this pace he'll take your job before you know it," said Sarutobi.

"I can only hope," said Tsunade.

Sarutobi grinned mischievously. "I'll bet you ten thousand ryo that Naruto-kun takes the hat within a month of his return to Konohagakure."

"You're on," said Tsunade. She was hoping her luck would hold and she'd lose that particular bet.

"What's the other message?" asked Sarutobi.

"Almost forgot," said Tsunade with a chortle. She picked it up and began reading.

"Well this is interesting," said Tsunade, handing the scroll to Sarutobi.

"This is excellent news," said Sarutobi. "We can always use another ally."

"They'll be here soon enough, for now let's not get our hopes up," said Tsunade. "And you get back to paperwork."

**BREAK**

Terumi Mei was very nervous as she and her envoy approached the gates of Konohagakure. This was a big step on her way to rebuilding her nation. Having the daimyo's support in making peace and possibly allies was a big help to her efforts.

The closed gates of Konohagakure laid before her. With a loud creek, the gates slowly opened. Just inside the gate stood the hokage in formal attire to welcome them.

"Welcome to Konohagakure," she said. "I am Senju Tsunade, godaime hokage."

"Thank you Hokage-sama, I am Terumi Mei, godaime mizukage."

The woman across from her gave a kind smile for her that she returned. She knew her guards would be scanning their surroundings rapidly for any sign of deception or ill will.

"We've prepared a luncheon for you and your escorts. Please follow me," said Tsunade, motioning for Mei to walk beside her.

The two powerful women walked next to each other politely. Tsunade would point out the occasional point of interest but it most consisted of a few restaurants and the hotel the Kirigakure shinobi would be staying at.

Once they arrived to a formal reception room at the central administration tower the two groups sat and ate a light meal. It was a tricky situation as the envoy from Kirigakure had to be convinced that the food was not poisoned. After the luncheon simple pleasantries were exchanged and Mei's group was escorted to their hotel and given instruction for the expected behavior while in the village. It was all very mundane and easily accepted.

"Mizukage-sama," said one of her guards. "Would you like to go out and explore? It is still rather early."

"Hmm, I think I will," said Mei. "Please ask Chojuro and Utakata to attend me and let Ao know he is in charge while I'm out."

"Or course," said the guard, bowing formally.

Mei stepped outside the hotel flanked by Chojuro and the recent re-instated jinchuuriki, Utakata. It was very strange when Utakata showed up at the gates of Kirigakure. He told them that he'd met with a Konohagakure shinobi that had made him see things differently. He begged to be allowed to return to service which she happily accepted and encouraged. He was an exceptional shinobi with a great deal of talent that she was unbelievably happy to have returned to her service. It was very beneficial to her village as well to once more have an active jinchuuriki serving the village. Though she was risking a lot bringing him as part of her entourage given Konohagakure's recent encounter with Sunagakure's jinchuuriki but the young man insisted.

"Well, where shall we go?" asked Mei, looking around at the natural hustle and bustle of the lively village.

"I would like to pay my respects to the Uzumaki clan," said Utakata. He was very calm about it but then Mei knew that was he wanted thank the shinobi he encountered. She wanted to thank him as well for convincing Utakata to return.

"As long as you are aware, the Uzumaki clan may hold a fair bit of resentment towards us for the destruction of their nation," said Mei, trying to be diplomatic. The last thing she needed was the Uzumaki declaring a blood feud or seeking revenge for what happened in the past.

"I understand," said Utakata. "As I said, I only wish to pay my respects to the clan."

"I'm guessing it was the Uzumaki with Jiraiya-sama that convinced you to return to us?" asked Mei. She'd never quite gotten a full answer.

"I do not know if he was with Jiraiya of the sannin. I only ever met him," said Utakata.

"I see," said Mei. "Well, let's ask one of our watchers if they could point the way."

An ANBU appeared a second later with a small piece of paper held out to her.

Mei took it with a smile for the ANBU, "Thank you."

The ANBU vanished without a word.

"They seem to run a very smooth operation," stuttered Chojuro nervously. "Do you think Kirigakure will ever run so smoothly?"

"I certainly hope so," said Mei. She then looked to the directions on the paper. "It's not too far from here."

Not much later the group stood before a crimson red building with a white Uzumaki clan symbol painted on the side. "I think this is it," said Mei.

Utakata looked around the building. "Doesn't look like anyone is about."

"Maybe we should check the restaurant?" asked Chojuro nervously, pointing at the sign for an Ichiraku Ramen.

"Excellent idea," said Mei, leading the group to the doors.

Inside there were several wood tables and chairs that gave it a rustic appearance. And just outside the kitchen was a bar to sit at. A few people were eating meals but none bore the symbol of the Uzumaki clan.

"Let's sit at the bar," said Mei cheerfully.

The group all sat down. A moment later a young woman came to the counter. "Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen. My name is Ayame, what can get for you?"

"I would like to try an Uzumaki Ramen," said Mei, after a brief look at the menu posted on the wall behind the bar.

"I will try the same," said Utakata.

"Um, I would like a shio ramen," said Chojuro.

"Coming right up," said Ayame sliding the order through the kitchen window. "Three ramen, dad. Two Uzumaki and one shio."

"Sure thing," called a gruff male voice from behind the window.

"Have you been in business long?"

"Long as I can remember," said Ayame. "Used to just be a ramen stand though. The restaurant is all new. We opened about a month ago."

"It's awfully slow," commented Chojuro.

"Nah, it's just between lunch and dinner. In about two hours the Uzumaki will all file in and clean out our stock for the day," said Ayame with a chuckle.

"The Uzumaki come here often?" asked Mei.

"Nearly every meal but breakfast and I'm sure if we were open they'd come then too," joked Ayame.

"Do you know an Uzumaki by the name of Naruto? He has blonde hair, maybe fourteen or fifteen years old," asked Utakata.

"And what do you want with him?" asked Ayame now looking at the group suspiciously. She didn't take note of their hitai-ate before now.

"We mean no harm," said Mei. "Utakata-san merely wished to thank him for helping him a few months ago."

Ayame was still slightly suspicious but answered anyway. "He's been out of the village for a while now. I don't know when he'll be back. If you can wait a while, I'm sure you can ask Tora-chan or Karin-chan about it."

"We'd be happy to," said Mei.

"Order up," called the man from behind the counter.

Ayame collected the dishes and placed them before her three customers. "Enjoy!"

The ramen was truly delicious in Mei's opinion, but as it was only a snack she only had the one bowl as did her companions. The group sat and chatted amicably with Ayame between her taking orders while they waited.

"Ah, Ayame, when are you going to accept my proposal and become an honest Uzumaki woman?" asked a man as he sat at the counter. He had the dark red hair that was typical of the Uzumaki clan. His face was weathered and scarred from many battles. But he wore no hitai-ate, only his clan symbol patched into his clothing.

Ayame sighed. "Toshi-san, I'll marry you when you make a better bowl of ramen than my father."

"You say that every time cause you know no one can make a better bowl of kami's gift than your father," replied Toshi with a hearty laugh.

Ayame laughed too. "What can I get you tonight?"

"The usual," replied Toshi.

"Twenty bowls of Uzumaki ramen,"called Ayame as she walked to the kitchen window.

"Toshi back again?" asked the elder man sticking his head out the window.

"You'd better believe it old man," said Toshi. "You ready to teach me how to make ramen better than you?"

"You ready to be castrated?" asked the old man.

Toshi blanched and crossed his legs. "Right then, just the ramen please."

"That's what I thought," said the old man ducking back into the kitchen.

Mei found the entire conversation amusing and her laugh said as much.

"What's this? We have guests?" asked Toshi. "Kirigakure shinobi no less. What brings you fish all the way here?"

"We've come to open diplomatic relations with Konohagakure," said Mei.

"Oh, you finally stopped eating each other like piranha?" asked Toshi with a laugh.

"Thankfully, yes," answered Mei.

"Good," said Toshi. "About time you fish started swimming straight again."

"Why do you refer to us as fish?" asked Chojuro.

Toshi laughed. "Kirigakure was founded by the Hoshigaki clan. We've always called you fish."

"I see," said Chojuro. "So it is not meant to provoke us in an attempt to create a conflict to start a war?"

"Nah," said Toshi. "I know a couple of us may still have a bit of beef but we won't start more than a bar fight with you over it. Besides, it's not like you had anything to do with it. Your nidaime mizukage isn't still alive, stupid Hozuki assholes."

"Can you tell me what happened? Most of our history of what caused us to attack and how we succeeded were destroyed during our civil war," said Mei.

"I suppose," said Toshi. "Let me eat a few of these bowls first."

Mei watched in morbid fascination as Toshi decimated bowl after bowl until he had a stack of fifteen empty bowls next to him.

"Slowing down already Toshi-chan?" asked an elderly woman as she sat down at a table near the counter.

"Nah, got some visitors want to know about Uzushiogakure's fall, Hoshoko-obaasama," explained Toshi. "I figured I'd eat a few bowls first. Feel like helping me out?"

"You start, I want to get a few bowls in me first. I'll pick up so you can eat the rest of your meal. You're already looking a bit peaky child," said the elder woman, Hoshoko.

"Well, from what I know Uzushiogakure was kicking ass and taking names and missions. It was all about money. We were getting the higher end missions that Kirigakure was not. It was only natural that one of us would have to take out the other."

"Arrogance comes before the fall boy," said another elder. The man sat down across from Hoshoko.

"I know Yasha-ojiisama, let me tell the story, would you?"

"Young punks, think they know everything these days," complained Yasha.

"I'm forty-seven, cut me some slack," argued Toshi, even though he looked to be in his late twenties at most.

"Just get on with your story already," said Hoshoko, pausing in eating her ramen.

"Right, so it all came down to money such that one of us would have to take out the other. Problem was, we didn't think Kirigakure could do anything about us. They couldn't attack us because of the whirlpools that surrounded the island."

"Problem was that the damned mizukage," complained Yasha.

"I'm getting to that," said Hoshi. "Anyway, the nidaime mizukage was a member of the Hozuki clan. A clan known for their ability to control water and even become water. The man was able to open a path in the whirlpools for his army to get through."

"We were only able to evacuate a few of the young ones. The rest fought and died," said Hoshoko. "It was a slaughter in the end. We had no defenses other than the whirlpools. No defensive walls, no patrols, nothing that would have saved us. I was selected to escort a child off the island. We settled in southern Hi no Kuni. I raised the boy for five years before he got sick. Sicker than I've ever seen. Poor boy died from that sickness."

"I was charged to escort Kushina-sama," said Yasha. "Got about halfway to Konohagakure when a couple of Kirigakure oinin caught us up. I told the girl to run, to get here as fast as she could. I fought the oinin as best a I could. Managed to lead them away from her but it cost me a foot and a very long stay in a hospital. Once I'd gotten word she made it safe I disappeared to a quieter life as a farmer."

"I was a genin back then," said Toshi. "I remember coming back with my team to the port we'd planned to use to return home only to hear that my home was gone now. My sensei gave orders to me and my teammates to scatter as far from there as we could until we got word that the Uzumaki clan was resurrected. He then jumped on a boat and headed straight to Uzushiogakure." Toshi sighed, "I never saw him or my teammates again."

"Why do you not seek revenge?" asked Utakata.

"Would it solve anything?" asked Yasha. "It was business, pure and simple."

"Business? But these people were your family weren't they?" asked Chojuro.

"Yes they were but we were shinobi. Everyone of us understood what that meant. It's simple economics. A shinobi village needs business to thrive. When another business provides a higher quality product that you can't compete with you only have two choices. Make your inferior product cheaper or take out the competition. We were the competition. It wasn't personal when they attacked, just business. It wasn't a blood vendetta or revenge for some insult. That's how I can make peace with my past and why I couldn't care less about Kirigakure now," explained Yasha.

"Thank you!" shouted Toshi. "That's what I was trying to say earlier but much better than my crap speech."

"Yes, well..."

"Your clan is very unusual," commented Mei. "Most clans would swear undying revenge."

"Revenge is a waste of time and energy," said Hoshoko. "I'd much rather spend time with the friends and family I still have left. And ramen, must not forget the ramen."

"Who could ever forget the ramen?" gasped Toshi, earning a laugh from the restaurant occupants.

"I can understand him a bit better now," said Utakata.

"Him who? Did you have a run in with one of ours?" asked Yasha.

"I met a young shinobi not too long ago named Uzumaki Naruto. He was a very interesting person," said Utakata. "He changed my life with a conversation that lasted less than an hour."

"You met Naruto-sama?" asked Hoshoko.

"Naruto-sama?" asked Mei.

"Naruto-sama is our clan head," said Toshi. "Karin-chan keeps telling us to drop the sama but... well... he is clan head."

Mei broke out into a tinkling laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I met the young man also. I had no idea who he was at the time. He was traveling with Jiraiya of the sannin and Hatake Kakashi," said Mei.

"It's to be expected. He's on an important mission from what I hear," said Toshi. "Something to do with the bijuu and a group calling themselves Akatsuki. Don't know much more about it than that."

"I see, is he expected to return soon?" asked Utakata.

"Not for a few years unfortunately," answered Toshi. "Real downer too. I was really excited to meet him too. Heard he's a riot and pulls the best pranks."

"You haven't even met him?" asked Mei, it was very surprising news.

"Not yet," said Yasha. "He was sent away on his mission before most of us arrived in the village. But he'll be back we're sure of it."

"Um, forgive me if this is rude to ask," said Mei calmly.

"No worries child, ask your question," said Hoshoko.

"Well, I noticed looking around here that almost all of you have dark red hair but the boy Naruto does not, why is that?"

The Uzumaki laughed heartily. "That boy's mother was always a handful when I knew her," laughed Yasha. He then pointed to a picture hung up on the wall of a very pretty woman with dark red hair. "She was strong as can be that one. Tough as nails with a temper to match. Naturally she just had to marry a man even stronger than her that could tame her. Clearly his hair won that battle too." He then pointed to the portrait next to her.

"Isn't that..." Chojuro began then stopped himself.

Mei broke into peels of laughter once again.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

"I like your idea of equal sharing of missions," said Tsunade thoughtfully.

"It makes sense but too often our own greed gets in the way. As long as it is equitable then why shouldn't we share mission responsibility when certain mission would better suit a Konohagakure or Kirigakure shinobi? There may be minor discrepancies in the value of the mission but in that case we simply split the difference. Both sides win big and we're likely to bring in more business if they know that two shinobi villages are backing them," said Mei.

"It makes sense to me as long as the daimyo approve in the end. This may be something to try and bring Sunagakure in on as well once they have finally appointed a Kazekage," said Tsunade.

"Are they still arguing over that?"

"They have an interim but nothing is set in stone yet," said Tsunade. "It might be a year before they finally settle the issue."

"So long... then again look what my own country recently experienced," said Mei. She took a sip of her tea.

"Things will settle again soon enough, they always do," said Sarutobi. He was there to advise and assist as well as keep the peace if necessary as a moderator.

"I do have another request," said Mei. "As I understand it, some of your shinobi encountered a nukenin by the name of Momochi Zabuza."

"That is correct," said Sarutobi. "It was a clean engagement in Nami no Kuni. He was killed in action."

"I understand, I'm not angry about it. He was a nukenin even if he was on my side of the civil war. We are seeking to recover his blade," explained Mei.

"We have it sealed away," said Sarutobi. "It can be returned for a fair price."

"Define fair," said Mei.

Tsunade glared at Sarutobi for interrupting her negotiations. "It is an A-rank weapon, correct?"

Mei nodded.

"Let's say two A-rank bounties then," said Tsunade.

Mei sighed in relief. "That is a very fair price. Thank you."

"Heritage is important," said Tsunade. "I would hope that if you ever came across a piece of our heritage you would be a fair with us."

Mei nodded once more fully understanding the underlying meaning of the statement. Heritage could mean treasured objects as well as shinobi.

"How are things going with the recovery? Do you need any assistance?"

"I'm currently bogged down by a rat hunt," said Mei with a frown marring her face. "There are still a lot of elements from Yagura's reign that need to be cleaned up. I wish you could help with that but it is an unfortunate internal matter."

"How much longer do you expect it to last?"

"Resistance is fading quickly now. Maybe another six months, if we don't suffer any setbacks," said Mei. "I appreciate the offer to help though. Believe me, just knowing that we have an ally on our border relieves a lot of the pressure."

"Have you made any inroads with Kaminari no Kuni?" asked Tsunade.

"No, the current raikage is a stubborn fool. Every attempt to contact him has been resisted and denied. He believes we are still too unstable and is preparing for an 'inevitable war' with us," said Mei, the frustration on her face showing clearly.

"Gives me the same crap line all the time," said Tsunade. "Stubborn bastard."

"And Onoki hasn't been any better," said Mei.

"We haven't talked to the gnome in years," said Sarutobi. "They have become completely isolated in recent years. The only one they have any semblance of peaceful relations with is Kumogakure."

"Such stubborn fools, both of them," said Mei.

"Anyway, we still have a few more issues to discuss," said Tsunade.

"The next chuunin exams," said Mei. "I would offer to host but I fear my village isn't prepared for it yet but maybe in a year."

"This rotation is with Yugakure anyway so it's an open invite," said Tsunade. "We aren't scheduled to host for another two years. Sunagakure is suppose to host in about eight months but if they don't get their act together they might get skipped this rotation."

"I could probably manage in the event they are unable," said Mei. "It would be tough but a strong first step."

"I'll have teams there," said Tsunade. "If you can manage it. We'll have to get Sunagakure involved if we're going to make this happen. They may even thank you for it. It would provide them a little needed relief."

"If you would speak with them on my behalf it would be greatly appreciated," said Mei.

"I'll send a letter this afternoon informing them of everything we've discussed. Right now let's get all of our agreements lined up so we can submit them to our daimyo for approval. Hopefully your daimyo and mine are open to working together," said Tsunade.

"Of course," said Mei. The remainder of the day was spent cleaning up and writing a final draft to send on to both daimyo.

**BREAK**

"Afternoon."

"Afternoon."

The two men sat in silence for a while before one of them passed a jug of sake to the other.

They sat like that for a while passing the jug back and forth before the man with bright red hair spoke. "You here to kill me?"

"Nah, too much effort for too little reward," answered the man with spiky white hair.

"I haven't had any new intelligence for you in years, don't know why you'd come back now," said the red head.

"I'm here on other business," said the white haired man.

"What other business could you have with me, Jiraiya?" asked the red head.

"The kind that deals with saving your life, Roshi," answered Jiraiya.

"I'm old, Jiraiya. I very much doubt there is anything you can do about that," said Roshi.

Jiraiya chuckled. "I'm no spring chicken myself you know. I can't do anything about you becoming senile in your old age. I came here to talk to you about 'the shit flinger'."

Roshi took an extra long drag of his sake. "Akatsuki, right?"

"Yeah," said Jiraiya.

"I know old Onoki sold me out," said Roshi. "Heh, always knew they'd betray me some day."

"Shit, I didn't realize," said Jiraiya. "It's not because of our relationship after the wars ended?"

"Nah, I'm sure the gnome knew you and I exchanged information in an attempt to keep things calm... well calmer anyway. No, this is more to do with me leaving active service of the village all those years ago. He's tried pressuring me to return a few times but I guess he just got tired of it," explained Roshi. He sighed heavily before taking another long pull on the sake jug.

"You made any progress with 'the shit flinger'?" asked Jiraiya.

"Not really, stubborn chimp," said Roshi.

"If you'll allow it, there is someone I'd like you to meet."

"Yeah, sure, why not," said Roshi.

"Yo, Naruto, come on out!" shouted Jiraiya.

Naruto stepped into view and gave a nervous wave. The last thing he needed was to be confused for his father.

"That his kid? I heard rumors but the similar appearance is striking," said Roshi.

"Yeah, it was announced almost six months ago now. Still, I'm surprised you heard anything this far out in the middle of nowhere," said Jiraiya.

"What's up, gaki? I'm Roshi, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Naruto."

"Oh ho, 'the shit flinger' is all stirred up suddenly. You a jinchuuriki too?"

"Yeah," said Naruto. "Kurama and me wanted to warn all of his brothers and sisters about Akatsuki."

"Kurama? I'm guess that's the fox's name," said Roshi.

"Yeah, if you're good with it Kurama was hoping to have a face to face with 'the shit flinger'. He loves that nickname for his brother by the way," said Naruto.

"You seem awfully chummy with your bijuu. What's that all about?"

Naruto shrugged. "It's complicated. Anyway, let's go talk to them, shall we?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," said Roshi as he closed his eyes.

Naruto sat and began his meditation.

"**Kyah ha ha ha!**" howled Kurama as Naruto neared his prison. "**Your container regularly calls you 'the shit flinger'. I'm never going to forget that so long as I live. I can't wait to tell Gyuuki and Matatabi-chan.**"

"**Damned you Kurama-teme! I do not throw shit and you know it!**"

Kurama just laughed harder.

"Yo," greeted Naruto looking towards the yonbi. "I'm Naruto."

"**What do you want human?**"

"Be nice 'shit flinger'," ordered Roshi as he came into view.

"**How many times have I told you that is not my name. My name is-**"

"I don't give a crap about your name 'shit flinger'. Never have, never will," said Roshi.

"That's kind of rude don't you think?" asked Naruto.

Roshi shrugged nonchalantly.

"**Your container is a dick,**" said Kurama. The fox suddenly shivered as he realized that Naruto's personality was rubbing off on him.

"Trade you," offered the yonbi.

"**You can kiss my furry nine-tailed ass, Son Goku. He's my container and he is a hell of a lot better than your senile old bastard,**" said Kurama.

"I knew I was rubbing off on him," said Naruto with a grin. "It's nice to meet you Son Goku!"

"**He's weird. I may actually be a little freaked out by him,**" said Son Goku, blinking a few times.

"**You don't know the half of it,**" mumbled Kurama.

"Enough with the pleasantries. What the hell do you want with 'the shit flinger'?" asked Roshi.

"**There is a group called Akatsuki hunting us. At least one of them is an Uchiha with the power to control us,**" explained Kurama.

"**Why would they want all of us? I doubt he'd be able to control all of us at the same time,**" said Son Goku.

"**I've had time to think about it for a while now. I can only think of two reasons to try to gather all of us to the same place. Either to set us loose to create chaos or they want to resurrect **_**it**_**.**"

"**And if the Uchiha can control us then he probably believes he can control **_**it**_**,**" said Son Goku finishing the statement.

"What is _it_?" asked Naruto. "You mentioned that when we were talking to Saiken too."

"**Saiken?**" asked Roshi interrupting.

"Rokubi," answered Naruto shortly.

Kurama growled as he considered answering the question. "_**It**_** is the juubi, our progenitor.**"

"Proge-what?"

"**The Rikudo Sennin was the first jinchuuriki, he held the juubi. Before his death, he broke the juubi into nine different beings and thus the bijuu came into existence,**" explained Kurama.

"I'm guessing the juubi is bad news," said Naruto.

"**Understatement of the millennium,**" mumbled Son Goku.

Roshi sighed and cursed several loud explicatives in anger. "Did you know about this, 'shit flinger'? Did you have any idea about this?"

"**I suspected but I didn't know for sure and you absolutely refuse to even try working with me to find out. You take my chakra to try and understand it but you don't even try to understand me. We've been together for almost forty years and you know almost nothing about me.**"

"Swallow your pride, Roshi-jiisan. You're going to have to work with him if you want to stand a chance against Akatsuki when they come for you. And they definitely will come for you," said Naruto.

Roshi spit. "Fine. Son Goku, we've got some work to do."

"**About damned time,**" said Son Goku.

Naruto and Roshi both opened their eyes in the real world moments later.

"Well that was interesting," said Roshi.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Jiraiya.

"Son Goku and I are going to train our asses off," said Roshi. "And when those fuckers from Akatsuki come knocking, we're going to rip their arms off and beat them to death with them."

"You're going to need help," said Jiraiya. "We're on a mission to warn and inform all the jinchuuriki. We'll be going to Takigakure next. Don't suppose you'd do me a favor and go find Han. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be interested in talking with any of my group. Last time he and I 'talked', I almost killed him and the time before that he almost killed me. And if he saw the gaki I have no doubt he'd completely freak, he and the yondaime never had a friendly chat either."

"Yeah, if they are hunting me it would probably be best I got myself on the move anyway. Make it harder for them to find me that way," said Roshi.

"My network says they aren't planning to start making moves for another year or two so you've got some time to train and hopefully find a someplace to disappear where they won't catch you. Anyway, we'd better get moving," said Jiraiya.

"Good luck with you mission, gaki," said Roshi with a nod to Naruto.

"You too, Roshi-jiisan," replied Naruto.

**BREAK**

"Why are we going through Kaze no Kuni?" asked Naruto. "I thought we were going to Takigakure?"

"We are but there is no rush. I figured we could check up on a few of my spies and maybe you could pay that Gaara kid a visit, see how his training is coming along. I may even give him a few pointers if I'm feeling generous. Plus it will give you and Kakashi some time to train," explained Jiraiya.

"You mean for me to train Naruto and Gaara, right?"

"Nope, you need to train too. You should have already been made hokage, instead you've slacked off, staring at that damned stone all day everyday. You've got a lot of catching up to do," said Jiraiya. "Minato would be disappointed if he found out just how lazy you've been."

"Low blow old man," said Kakashi.

"Am I wrong?" asked Jiraiya.

"No, but it was still a low blow," said Kakashi. "Fine, I guess I can get back into training mode."

"Good, it'll keep Naruto on his toes," said Jiraiya.

"Don't I get any say in this?" asked Naruto.

"No," chorused Jiraiya and Kakashi at the same time.

"For now focus on sand walking, you're starting to sink," said Kakashi, pointing at Naruto's feet.

Naruto shouted in surprise and quickly climbed back out of the sand. "Stupid chakra control," he grumbled.

"Don't worry, by the time we leave the desert it will be second nature to you," said Kakashi with a mock cheerfulness.

"I hate you," said Naruto flatly.

"Stop flirting you two, let's a get a move on," ordered Jiraiya. The cackle afterward at the way both of the men sputtered carried through the desert as they traveled.

It took them three days to finally reach Sunagakure. Once there they checked into a hotel and registered their presence with the local authorities. Then it was decided to have a free afternoon to explore.

Naruto's priority was naturally finding Gaara to see how he was doing.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Sabaku Gaara?" he asked a shop owner.

"What do you want with the demon?" asked the shop owner.

"First, he's not a demon, asshole. Second, he's my friend, fuckhead," said Naruto rudely.

The shop keeper sputtered before pointing to the south in an effort to just get rid of Naruto.

"Thank you," Naruto replied cheerfully. He loved messing with assholes like that.

Once he was out of earshot he mumbled to himself, "Prank target acquired, mission accepted." Laughing loudly Naruto jumped up onto the rooftops and headed south keeping an eye out for Gaara.

Naruto found him near the southern wall in a small park that was shaded by the nearby wall turret.

"Yo, Gaara!" he cheered happily as he landed.

Gaara looked at Naruto flatly. "I'm surprised to see you. Why are you here?"

"I've been traveling with Ero-sennin. We've been finding the other jinchuuriki and warning them about Akatsuki," explained Naruto. "Anyway, Ero-sennin needed to check on a few things, otherwise known as visit the brothels. So here we are. I guess we're going to stay a few weeks to train and rest from all the traveling."

"I see, welcome to Sunagakure," said Gaara.

"Thanks," said Naruto. "So where can I get a decent bowl of ramen around here?"

"Follow me," said Gaara.

Naruto followed. "So how have you been? How is training going? I bet I'm still more of a badass than you are."

"I have been well. My training has been intense. You caught me taking a break. I like to see the children playing, I never got to play as a child. It makes the parents nervous I think," said Gaara.

"They'll get over it," said Naruto. "Hey, I know, make an awesome sand castle for the kids next time. They'll love it and it may soften the parents a bit."

"I shall have to try that," said Gaara. "How has your training been going?"

"Good, it's tough with how much we've been traveling," said Naruto. "I mostly have to train at night when we make camp and even then we have to be careful if we're not in friendly territory. We were in Tsuchi no Kuni a week ago, talk about being on edge."

"I can imagine," said Gaara thoughtfully. "I have been focusing on learning to use taijutsu. It is difficult because of my sand's automated defenses."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"When someone tries to punch or kick me, my sand reacts on its own before I can," said Gaara.

"So get faster than your sand," said Naruto. "That's how Lee got around your sand, right? Just do the same."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "I had not considered that."

Naruto shrugged. "After ramen, why don't we go find some training dummies and get in a work out?"

Gaara nodded his agreement.

An hour later they had found some training dummies to work with. They were designed specifically for taijutsu practice. It was a thick wooden post with three arms and a leg mounted on a slightly springy frame representing a stationary human opponent.

"Okay, so for now you're too slow to move faster than your sand right? Makes getting a sparing partner difficult, yeah?"

"That is correct Uzumaki Naruto," answered Gaara.

"So start with a dummy to learn the moves," said Naruto. He then faced one of the dummies and when through a series of blocks and strikes as he moved around the dummy.

"I know it's not much but it's a good place to start, don't you think?" asked Naruto.

Gaara stepped up the dummy and tried to repeat the pattern Naruto used. It was sloppy and slow but his sand didn't interfere much except to protect his skin.

"See, not so bad. Just keep working at it and getting faster and faster. Eventually your sand won't be fast enough to keep up or you may control your sand as part of your taijutsu. Maybe it can act like a secondary attack, you punch and the sand acts as a follow up punch. Or... ooh, we met this Jugo guy that could shape shift. He'd turn his fist into anvils, knives, spears and shit like that. You could do that with your sand too maybe. What do you think?"

"It is something to consider. For now it would simply be best to learn taijutsu to make any of that possible. I have also recently begun learning some fuuton ninjutsu," said Gaara.

"Cool, I'm a wind type too," said Naruto. "It's fun right?"

"Maybe," said Gaara.

"Have you accidentally blown up any girls skirts yet?" asked Naruto in a conspiratorial whisper.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly. "I had not considered the possibility. Does that work? Doesn't it risk hurting them?"

"Not if you make it super weak," said Naruto with a big grin.

The corners of Gaara's mouth twitched into an uncontainable smirk.

"Just don't do it too often or you may get caught and that would mean big trouble. And never do it in front of a female friend unless you want to get slapped around," advised Naruto.

"Interesting," said Gaara. "I did not get the impression you were a pervert."

"I'm a man, all men are at least slightly perverted. I only did that a few times on accident but Ero-sennin has begged me to do it more often. He's a super pervert. Not that I didn't enjoy the free shows," said Naruto.

Gaara let a small laugh. "Let's get back to training. Please show me again how to start."

Naruto nodded and show Gaara a simple pattern of two block, two strikes and a kick to practice.

"How many times do I repeat it?" asked Gaara.

"I usually do around five thousand reps but that's only cause of Kurama and my bloodline healing me," said Naruto. "Why don't you start with a thousand and see how you feel?"

Gaara nodded and began repeating the effort.

Unknown to both of them they were being observed by two jounin.

"It's interesting to see Gaara work to improve, don't you think, Kakashi?" asked a badly damaged man. He had a wooden arm and leg that he seemed to be controlling with chakra strings.

"He has a great deal of potential, Baki," said Kakashi. "I'm surprised you survived. You're quite resilient."

"I'm of the desert, I have to be resilient to thrive here," said Baki.

"Your student would probably thrive with a ninjato," advised Kakashi. "You're good with swords, aren't you?"

"Very," said Baki. "I will consider teaching him now that he is finally making an effort to train."

"Jiraiya-sama has offered to give him some training pointers while we're visiting," said Kakashi. "You could help us teach them too. Naruto is a very gifted fuuton user also."

"I'll consider it," said Baki focusing on the pair below them. "That style the Uzumaki is showing Gaara. I'm not familiar with it."

"It's not a style at all," said Kakashi. "It is simple combinations to teach punching, kicking, and blocking. Naruto knows a lot of those."

"It seems awfully simple," said Baki.

"That's the point," said Kakashi. "It's used to teach simple muscle memory, build speed, and improve accuracy. That's why he does so many reps with it."

"How many are they doing?" asked Baki.

"Naruto will do around five thousand repetitions then switch the lead move to the other hand or foot. He probably told Gaara to start with half that. Gaara will be lucky to do a thousand," said Kakashi. "Maybe less as he's just starting to train physically. We'll see how it goes."

"Ten thousand repetitions?" asked Baki. "Even I couldn't do that many!"

"Well... he is an Uzumaki," said Kakashi with a shrug.

**BREAK**

The mask was blank. It was unpainted. It held no animal representation. It was his identity while in ANBU training. It was strange how free he'd felt since he'd put on that mask. He felt like he was no longer hiding from the world. He felt like his darkness was where it was meant to be, on the surface of his face for everyone to see.

Everything was communicated without a single word being spoken. Using a twitch code so elaborate it had taken him six months to learn enough of it and its iterations to use it effectively. It stretched his mind to the limit to learn it all and he was still learning.

His actual training though was completely brilliant. He slept during the brightest hours of the day and trained the rest. His physical conditioning regimen would break most people, pushing his muscles to their limit. His chakra training even more so, hanging by a single finger from a ceiling for hours on end without breaking that finger or getting it ripped off was intense. And the mental conditioning helped to quiet his mind, to control the memories of what happened to his family. Most importantly it taught him to control the need to kill better than any of his previous training had accomplished. He no longer felt as if a wrong word from any one person would set him off on a killing rampage. Instead, he could now run an exercise of assassination techniques and planning in his mind to use later if needed.

He'd found his home in this world. Uchiha Sasuke was home in the shadows and enjoying every second of it.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

"You have to move faster than that," ordered Baki. "I know you're tired but you need to push through the exhaustion or you're wasting your time and mine."

"Baki-sensei, I am trying. My speed and endurance both have been improving, haven't they?"

"Yes they have, but if you really intend to petition the council for your jounin promotion already then you need to be the shinobi of our village," said Baki. "You still haven't shown me that you deserve to be jounin, now pick up the pace, Gaara."

Off to the side Naruto, Kakashi and Jiraiya watched Gaara finish his morning routine with Baki. As soon as Gaara finished. they would get lunch and then train for the rest of the afternoon.

"He's in a mood today," mumbled Naruto.

"I would be too if I watched my student lose to you on a daily basis too," said Jiraiya.

"Kakashi-sensei loses to me every other day, doesn't that bother you too?"

"Excuse me, how often did you say I lose to you?" asked Kakashi, lowering his book to glare at Naruto.

"Once a week?" asked Naruto, the hopeful tone in his voice betrayed the fear that he'd just made Kakashi angry. He didn't like Kakashi when the man was angry.

Kakashi's glare remained. "That's about right."

"And you both lose to me on a daily basis," said Jiraiya. "So both of you shut up already."

"You're no fun, Ero-sennin," pouted Naruto.

"That's enough for today, Gaara. Go," said Baki, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Gaara joined the group a few minutes later after packing up his gear from training. "Last day until you leave, right?"

"Yeah, we should have left two weeks ago but we were making really good progress," said Jiraiya. "How has the neru-seigen fuuin (sleep control seal) been working for you?"

"Good, it is still difficult to fall asleep but at least I can without worrying about Shukaku-san going on a rampage," answered Gaara. "He is still very... angry with you."

"Not unexpected," said Jiraiya. "Though I imagine he is more apoplectic with rage than just angry."

"Kurama's even annoyed with you but only because he has to listen to the jackass howl and rage about it," said Naruto. "Which in turn really annoys me cause I get to hear about it from Kurama all the damned time."

"I am sorry he is so difficult," said Gaara.

"Not your fault," said Naruto. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as Kurama started on another rant.

"Ah, here you are Gaara-chan," said an elderly woman, leaning heavily on a staff as she approached the group.

"Chiyo-obaasama?"

"Hmph, to think we would trust Konohagakure shinobi to train one of our own. Such an insult to our pride." She was irritable to say the least.

"They are our allies and after everything our people did to them they did not seek revenge. We owe them our respect," said Gaara calmly.

"Maybe," giggled Chiyo. She then looked hard at Jiraiya. "You're the perverted one, right?"

Naruto burst out in to laughter at the look on Jiraiya's face.

"Yeah, I suppose I am but so is he," said Jiraiya, pointing at Kakashi.

"You know summoning, right?" asked Chiyo.

"Yeah, what's your point? I'm not teaching him to summon toads if that's what you're thinking," said Jiraiya calmly.

"As if I would ever let a Sunagakure shinobi sign such a contract," said Chiyo. She then reached inside her robes and pulled out a scroll which she unfurled and set on the ground before her. "Gaara-chan, these are the contracts our village holds that are currently unclaimed. Choose one."

Gaara blinked in startled surprise. "But Chiyo-obaasama, these are usually reserved for senior jounin. Why-"

"You are one of the few that may be able to summon a boss because of the ichibi I sealed inside you. This is my apology for the hell I made your life and also my personal 'fuck you' to Konohagakure. Now choose one," explained Chiyo, ignoring the frowns from the Konoha shinobi watching.

"And you expect me to teach him to use it after that?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yes," said Chiyo, giggling. "You will or I'll have you all killed here and now."

The group became aware of all the watchers on the surrounding rooftops as she said it.

"I see," said Jiraiya, clearly unhappy. "Well, pick one Gaara."

Gaara approached Chiyo and took a knee to see the available contracts.

"Naruto, take a look," said Gaara, motioning his friend forward.

"Cool," said Naruto excitedly as he joined Gaara.

"Scorpions could be good, especially in the desert," said Gaara.

"Yeah, but what if you're not in the desert? I don't know much about scorpions but would they be any good in a jungle or swamp?" asked Naruto.

"I met the previous holder of the scorpion contract," said Kakashi. "He also died that day when the scorpion he summoned killed him because it was in a bad mood."

"Wow," said Naruto.

"Hmm, what about spiders or coyotes?" asked Gaara.

"Coyotes are a great summon," said Jiraiya. "Good trackers in any environment and pretty decent in combat too. Spiders are again very finicky and require a large blood sacrifice to summon. Speaking of blood, how are you planning to bleed to sign a contract?"

Gaara frowned.

"Wind flow chakra," said Naruto as if it was obvious. "It would get through his sand easily enough, he just has to be careful not to cut off a finger."

"That might work but first you need to pick a contract to sign," said Jiraiya.

"What about the hyenas?" asked Gaara.

"Have you ever seen a hyena in the wild?" asked Kakashi. "They are as likely to eat you as they are their own kind."

"What do you think Naruto?" asked Gaara.

"I'd say coyotes, from what's here and what Ero-sennin said they seem like the best choice," said Naruto.

"Then coyotes it will be," said Gaara.

Chiyo nodded and released the seal on the scroll causing a large scroll to emerge. "Take that and do what you want. It's your responsibility now." The old lady then rolled the scroll back up and walked away without another word.

"She's weird," said Naruto, shaking his head.

Gaara picked up his new contract and looked to Jiraiya. "Now what?"

"Lunch," said Jiraiya, "Then we'll head out to one of the more open training fields. I'll get you started but it will really be up to you to learn your summons."

Lunch was rushed as the group generally wanted to get to work early today. So when they were assembled on one of the flat plateaus that served as a training ground, Jiraiya began his instruction for the day.

"Well, seeing as today Gaara is going to be learning summoning, it's about time you improved your summoning, gaki," said Jiraiya.

"What are you talking about? I can summon Gamabunta can't I?" asked Naruto.

"Would Gamabunta be advantageous in a hallway or small room?" asked Jiraiya. "Of course not. You need to learn to summon the smaller toads that are also good in combat."

"How do I do that?" asked Naruto.

"Practice," said Jiraiya. "Think of it as chakra control exercise. Too much and you get Gamabunta. To little and you get a tadpole or Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. And while those two are getting bigger they are young and lack combat skills."

"Oh," said Naruto, frowning.

"So that is your plan for today, get to it," said Jiraiya.

"I'll try to help him," said Kakashi, turning to follow his shoulder was grabbed by Jiraiya halting him.

"He's got that," said Jiraiya. "You need to improve your own summoning. Specifically, the big dogs, maybe even the boss."

Kakashi sighed. "I was afraid you were going to say that."

"It'll help you increase your chakra capacity too, so get to it," said Jiraiya.

Kakashi sighed and marched off to find his own open area to summon in.

"Now for you," said Jiraiya. He bit his thumb drawing blood and drew a line on his palm. "First here are the hand seals. Inoshishi, inu, tori, saru, hitsuji, kuchiyose no jutsu (boar, dog, bird, monkey, sheep: summoning technique)." A toad as big as Gaara appeared, it wore arm braces and a large chest plate.

"Your turn," said Jiraiya, sitting down next to the toad and handing it a jug of sake then pulling out a jug for himself.

Gaara nodded nervously. "How much chakra do I use?"

"Experiment," said Jiraiya, taking a long pull on his jug of sake.

Gaara nearly growled in frustration. He felt very strange learning from the sannin. He was used to seeing teachers give close step by step instruction. So to have Jiraiya show him something once and leave him to his own devices was strange. And yet also really great. He discovered so much about his own ability and his creativity this way. Still, it was strange.

Gaara used a bit of wind chakra flow on a kunai to cut his thumb open again and draw blood. Swiping it across his palm he did the hand seals slowly to ensure accuracy. "Kuchiyose no jutsu," he said as he pressed his palm to the ground. A small puff of smoke revealed a coyote pup. It's ears were floppy and it's eyes closed. The little pup yawned and squirmed but didn't go anywhere.

"Not enough chakra," said Jiraiya, slightly slurring already.

The pup disappeared in a puff of smoke a moment later.

Gaara nodded to himself. He repeated the process doubling the amount of chakra he used. "Kuchiyose no jutsu." A large puff of smoke revealed another pup though one much more active.

"Yippee, I was summoned. Oh wow, look at that frog, is it food? Am I going to battle with him. I hope he doesn't sit on me," the hyper little pup rattled out quickly.

"No battle little one," said Gaara, kneeling down to meet the little pup. "I'm Gaara, your new summoner. What is your name?"

"I'm Yasei (Wild)," the pup said. He was brown with a black belly. "It's so cool that we have a new summoner. Papa says we haven't had a summoner in years. Am I going to be your familiar? Can I be? Please, please, please, please-"

"Easy there," said Gaara. "I don't know anything about familiars. You're only my second summon."

"Aw, okay," pouted Yasei.

"I promise to think about it," said Gaara. "Now, how long can you stay here?"

"Until I run out of chakra," said Yasei.

"And how long is that?"

"I don't know," said Yasei. "I've never been summoned before. Can we play a game or something?"

Jiraiya pulled out a rubber ball and rolled it to the little fella unexpectedly.

"Ooh, what's this?" asked Yasei as he bounced around the ball and swatted at it playfully.

"It's a ball, you can play with it," said Jiraiya.

"Really? Thank you!" howled the little pup.

"Meanwhile, keep summoning," said Jiraiya, looking at Gaara. "The little pup will make things easier when meeting some of the older ones. They tend to appreciate it when you're nice to their kids and are a little more friendly as a result."

"That is good to know," said Gaara. He repeated the process doubling the chakra again. "Kuchiyose no jutsu." A large puff of smoke revealed a pup with the exact opposite coloring as Yasei.

"Taira! (Calm)" cheered Yasei, forgetting the ball for a minute.

"We got summoned?" cheered Taira. "This is so cool. But why did you get summoned first, that's not fair."

"I'm the oldest so it's only fair," said Yasei haughtily.

"Hello, Taira, I am Gaara."

Taira looked at Gaara sharply. "How come you summoned him first? I'm so much cuter than he is."

Gaara smiled softly. "It was not on purpose. I am still learning to summon. You and Yasei are brother and sister?"

"Yip, we're the twins of our litter," said Taira.

"So you have more brothers and sisters?" asked Gaara.

"Yip, four more, three brothers and one sister," answered Taira.

Jiraiya rolled another ball to Taira who completely lost interest in Gaara.

"Where are you getting those?" asked Gaara.

"Left overs," said Jiraiya as if that would answer everything but only left Gaara confused. "Okay, so you've connected to a hunting pack summon. Until you summon all of them you won't be able to summon any others."

"So I have to summon the other four? But I used double the chakra that it cost to summon Yasei to summon Taira."

"Like I said," hiccuped Jiraiya. "You have to summon all of them or dismiss those two. However, you've got a good opportunity here. If you can make a hunting pack like that your familiars they would be a very good summon to work with but it's your choice. As to why it cost more chakra, you're actually summoned Yasei and Taira because they are connected as are the rest of their brothers and sister."

"So I would need to use six times the chakra I used to summon the hunting pack?" asked Gaara.

"Probably," slurred Jiraiya.

Once more Gaara repeated the process, this time with the increased chakra. "Kuchiyose no jutsu." A large, widespread cloud of smoke dissipated to reveal four more pups.

All four cheered and then started asking a cacophony of questions followed by Taira and Yasei charging into the group causing more chaos.

"Calm down all of you," ordered Gaara, causing all of the pups to freeze and lower their heads. "I am Gaara. I summoned you all here. Would please introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Suzushii (Cool)," said an all white female coyote. "I'm the youngest."

"I'm Kuro (Black)," said an all black male.

"I'm Kasshoku (Brown)," said a male with various shades of brown throughout his fur.

"I'm Hipparu (Tug)," said the last male with golden brown fur and a white belly, he was easily the thickest of them just based on size.

"I'm happy to meet all of you," said Gaara. And further conversation was stalled as Jiraiya threw four more balls to the pups causing them to descend into disorder once again.

Jiraiya laughed as he watched them play despite Gaara's displeasure at him causing trouble.

"Okay, so you've met the little ones and made some friends," said Jiraiya. "Now, see if you can summon a big one."

"How much chakra-"

"As much as you can muster and don't be afraid to take some from Shukaku," answered Jiraiya. "And do it over there," he said pointing off in the distance away from him and in the opposite direction of Naruto and Kakashi.

As Gaara walked away, the small pups all followed him pushing their rubber balls along with them and playing as they moved together. He couldn't help but smile as he went.

**BREAK**

The next morning the group all met at the main gates. It was time for them to leave after spending six weeks in Sunagakure. As expected Jiraiya was a little hungover, Kakashi was reading porn, and Naruto was bouncing around, anxious to get underway.

"It was good to see you again Naruto," said Gaara.

"You too, keep training and kicking ass and I promise I'll do the same," said Naruto.

"You have a deal," said Gaara.

The pair fist bumped and walked away from each other without another word, neither of them needed to say anything else.

It was a long eight days to reach the southern border of Takigakure. It was slow going as they had to skirt around Amegakure by a large margin. A group of slavers in Kawa no Kuni delayed them a few days as well while they dealt with them.

"We should be picked up by one of Takigakure's patrols soon," said Jiraiya, sounding almost hopeful when he said it.

An hour later they arrived at Takigakure and still hadn't come across any patrols. The waterfall marking the hidden entrance to the village was surprisingly unattended. A quick search revealed a couple of blood trails from bodies being dragged away.

"This is not good," said Jiraiya.

"Is is Akatsuki?" asked Kakashi.

"Could be, but I wouldn't expect them to be so sloppy as to leave a blood trail," said Jiraiya as he scanned the surroundings forest and river.

"War?" asked Naruto, nervously checking the surrounding.

"No," said Jiraiya firmly. "Look at the ground, no way large numbers passed through here. I'd say a small team, between two and four members."

"So Akatsuki or nukenin," said Kakashi. "Do you know the way in without escorts?"

"Yeah," said Jiraiya with a frown. "Just do me a favor. Don't let them know that I know."

Kakashi and Naruto both nodded.

Jiraiya dove into the water followed by Naruto and Kakashi. He swam deep below the waterfall to an underwater tunnel and lead them through various twists and turns. Eventually they surfaced in an air pocket to replenish their air only to dive back down again and follow Jiraiya through another series of twists and turns. Finally they came up in a much larger cavern. There were three bodies floating at the water's edge and no other guards in sight.

"Be cautious," said Jiraiya as he climbed up to stand on the water.

Before them were three tunnels. Jiraiya lead them through the leftmost tunnel before another series of twists and turns had them emerging into a very large crater. In the center of the crater, a giant tree was growing creating a sparkling roof of light above their heads.

Nothing looked amiss. In fact everything looked quiet, normal almost except for the missing guards at the entrance. Then an explosion went off near the base of the giant tree causing smoke to billow in the air.

"Let's move," said Jiraiya, running toward the explosion.

As they moved several more explosions sounded, each slightly more muffled than the last. "They are moving deeper into that tree," said Kakashi.

"We provide assistance to the Takigakure shinobi, we're allies so they shouldn't kick up too much of a fuss. If it's Akatsuki, we eliminate them with extreme prejudice," ordered Jiraiya, getting two nods in response. Parallel to them, several shinobi were also racing towards the tree. A few acknowledged the Konoha shinobi with a slight nod but continued without inhibiting them.

As they reached the base of the tree it was chaos. Dead bodies and injured shinobi strewn about, and a few buildings in collapsed states.

"Okay, Naruto, get some clones to start patching these people up as best they can," ordered Jiraiya.

"Roger that," said Naruto, spamming clones to start helping.

Jiraiya went to one of the injured shinobi and asked, "What's happening here?"

"Suien," said the woman as she tried to tie a tourniquet around her wrist above where her hand had been taken off. Jiraiya saw the woman's hand kept slipping as she was losing grip strength due to loss of blood.

Jiraiya helped her tie off the tourniquet before she lost too much to talk to him.

"Suien was a nukenin," said the woman. "He was our strongest shinobi after Shibuki's father passed. He thought he should have been made leader instead of Shibuki-sama. Maybe he should have been. Instead he became a nukenin and swore revenge. Now he's come to collect. He's after the Eiyu no Mizu (hero water)."

"Is he alone?" asked Jiraiya, seeing the woman was starting to lose consciousness.

She slightly shook her head. "Three others, Amegakure nukenin I thi-," she mumbled as she finally faded out.

"We're going stop Suien and his people," ordered Jiraiya.

"Kakashi, you're with me," said Jiraiya. "Naruto, don't let any of them escape that entrance." Jiraiya and Kakashi both ran inside the tree while Naruto and his clones continued providing assistance where they could and policing dead bodies where necessary.

Minutes later another series of muffled explosions rang out through the entrance Jiraiya and Kakashi had used. Naruto had to really strain not to go in after them to help but he had his orders. Plus Kakashi and Jiraiya were totally badass.

It was silent again for a few minutes, then more explosions. It continued that way for maybe an hour. Then a very silent thirty minutes followed before Naruto finally saw three shadows moving from the entrance.

"Thank kami," Naruto sighed in relief as he recognize Jiraiya and Kakashi. Kakashi was dragging four bodies behind him while Jiraiya was helping a limping young man. "What's his favorite nick name for his brother?"

"'The shit flinger'," answered Jiraiya, equally relieved that nothing had happened to Naruto while they were gone. Jiraiya set the young man down next to some of the other injured.

"Thank you again. You have probably saved my village," said the boy.

"Shibuki-san right?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yes, how did you get here?" asked Shibuki.

"Found a kid playing near the entrance. When we saw the guards were missing he showed us the way in. Didn't catch his name and he ran off as soon as we got in the city."

Naruto could tell that Shibuki knew it was a lie but apparently did not care given they had just saved his life and probably his village.

"I see, thank you again," said Shibuki. "What are you doing here?"

"We're looking for your jinchuuriki. Speaking of which, why the hell wasn't he or she guarding the hero water? The shodaime hokage gave you a bijuu for exactly that reason. Now answer before I go back and tell Konoha and they come back with an army," demanded Jiraiya. He was very angry if his killing intent was anything to go by.

"She's... she's gone," stuttered Shibuki, fearing for his life.

"Gone? Gone where?" he demanded grabbing Shibuki by his collar and lifting him into the air.

"She was banished a week ago," said Shibuki, not daring to meet Jiraiya's eyes.

"This is a diversion," Kakashi interrupted. "The Amegakure shinobi plus the timing. Akatsuki is making their move on her right now."

"Where can I find her?" demanded Jiraiya furiously.

"She's been lingering in a mangrove southeast of the village entrance. Maybe an hour at a civilian's pace."

Jiraiya threw the boy to the ground. "We're going."

Naruto punched Shibuki as the man tried to stand and then kicked him the gut. "Those who would abandon a comrade are worse than trash," he spat angrily, then rapidly followed after Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"If we catch up to them, Kakashi, you and Naruto work together on one of the Akatsuki. I'll deal with the other," said Jiraiya.

No response was needed, the situation spoke for itself. Naruto focused his voice inwards hoping to tell Kurama.

"**I already know. I'm trying to search for Chomei as you travel. Once I sense her, I'll point you in the right direction,**" spoke Kurama inside his head.

Naruto mentally thanked him for helping.

"Kurama is searching for Chomei. He'll tell me if he senses her and where to go," said Naruto as he raced alongside Kakashi and Jiraiya.

Naruto felt his heart quickening with worry. He'd never met this girl but he could not imagine how it would feel to be banished from the place you call home. He feared her life would be snuffed out for something for which she hadn't asked. He wanted so much to let her know she was not alone. These and so many other thoughts continued racing through Naruto's mind as they moved.

"**Got her,**" said Kurama in his head. He projected an image to Naruto of where she was and who she was fighting.

"Kurama found her, veer left," said Naruto. "She's fighting two Akatsuki members. One's a girl that uses paper to create blades and bindings. The other guy is a giant and seems to be able to absorb chakra and techniques, he's got orange hair and his eyes are strange."

"How do you know that?" asked Jiraiya.

"Kurama showed me from Chomei's memory, I guess," said Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm going to use a fire technique to try and split them up, give it some wind," said Kakashi as he pulled up his headband.

"Katon: ryuka no jutsu," said Kakashi as soon as the enemy was in view. The girl was standing back from the fight perched high on a thick tree branch. Standing on a lower branch, the man was holding the girl up by her neck, her struggling all but ended.

"Fuuton: atsugai no jutsu," said Naruto spitting a ball of condensed tornado like winds into the fire increasing it's speed and causing it to magnify to a monstrous size.

The large man with orange hair turned in surprise at the coming fireball dropping the jinchuuriki allowing her to fall to the forest floor. Unable to absorb the fireball he was incinerated instantly much to their surprise.

Unfortunately the victory was very short lived as another man landed on the tree branch next to the woman. This man looked different physically but his hair, and piercing throughout his body were the same as the man they had just killed. This man's hair was longer and straighter where as the man they just killed had short, straight hair slicked back.

Naruto spawned a clone to pick up the girl from the forest floor and move her out of the way.

"I am disappointed," said the man. "I did not think Takigakure would be able to figure out my ploy so quickly."

"They didn't," said Jiraiya as the trio landed, positioning themselves between the Akatsuki members and Naruto's clone that was holding the girl protectively.

Naruto didn't remain idle in the meantime. He'd been spawning clones all around them since they'd gotten a final destination. Two of his clones appeared next to the girl and put a barrier up around them. And two more put up a wind barrier around that.

"I see, Jiraiya-sensei, it has been a long time?" said the man.

"Do I know you?" asked Jiraiya studying the man. Then he saw the girl. "Konan? Is that you?"

"Yes," said the woman, Konan.

"Akatsuki, huh?" asked Jiraiya. "I'm disappointed in you. I had such high hopes for you and those boys."

"Don't you dare!" hissed Konan angrily. "You abandoned us."

"No, I trusted you to find your own paths," said Jiraiya. "But this plan of Akatsuki, are you insane? Nothing good will come of gathering all of the bijuu in one place. Do you even know what you're doing?"

"Yes," said the man. "We use them to create a weapon and destroy every shinobi village. The weapon will become the ultimate deterrent to war and peace will reign or death will."

"So you do intent to resurrect the juubi?" asked Jiraiya.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Konan. "There is no juubi."

"A pawn, you're just a pawn," said Jiraiya. "There are only two possibilities in gathering all of the bijuu. One, to unleash them all at once to create chaos and havoc in a plan to grab for power, possibly to create a new major shinobi power. Two, to bind them all together again into the juubi. The man in the orange mask, you know him right? He's an Uchiha, he can control the bijuu and he may believe he even has the power to control the juubi. If that's the case then you're just pawns that have no idea what you're doing."

"Liar," said Konan venomously. "We will make Nagato's vision of peace come true."

"Nagato, where is he? Is he still alive?"

"I am alive and well, sensei," said the man next to her.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes and studied the man again. "The rinnegan, is that really you Nagato?"

"It is," said Nagato.

Naruto suddenly pushed Jiraiya and Kakashi down as another man with some kind of saw blade for a tail swiped over their heads. The man was covered in spikes and looked like some kind of living machine. He had the same eyes.

"Rasengan," said a Naruto clone attacking from behind the man. He moved his head perfectly out of the path of the attack and destroyed the clone effortlessly.

"Rasengan," said another clone as it burst through the ground in front of the man and drove his attack through the machine's head putting it out of commission.

Nagato on the branch next to Konan frowned. "You have already destroyed two of my paths. This annoys me greatly."

"I'll give you this one chance to run," said Jiraiya, something about this whole situation felt wrong to him. That rinnegan aslo made him nervous. "You may have been my students once so I owe you at least that much but you will not get another chance."

Nagato looked around the area. Two of his paths were already destroyed, one beyond recovery. The forest provided too many obscured angles that would prevent him from being able to fully use his remaining paths. The shinobi before him had the advantage.

"Come visit us someday, sensei. You can find us in Amegakure, just ask for god and you will find me," said Nagato. Turning to Konan he added, "We're leaving."

"Just a warning, we will come for her. You can't protect her forever," said Konan. Sheets of paper quickly formed wings on her back. She took hold of Nagato's shoulders and took flight.

"Why did we let them go?" asked Kakashi.

"It's a one time mercy," said Jiraiya. "If one of your students went bad would you offer him a chance to turn back?"

"I suppose I would," said Kakashi. Truthfully, he probably wouldn't try to save Sasuke given the boy's mental disorder but if it were Sakura or Naruto he would give them that chance.

"How is she?" asked Jiraiya.

"Weak," said Naruto. "That guy beat her pretty badly then seems to have drained almost all of her chakra. I don't think Chomei can safely refill her chakra supply, the girl, Fuu, has already used too much of Chomei's chakra already, anymore might kill her."

Jiraiya frowned. "We can't take her back to Taki, its not safe there anymore, not for us or her."

"What about Konoha?" asked Kakashi. "It would be safe for now at least."

Jiraiya frowned again. "Let's get some distance from this spot for now. We can patch her up and get a message to Tsunade, see what she wants to do about it."

**BREAK**

Hours later the group was well inside the borders of Hi no Kuni and made camp. The girl needed rest to deal with her chakra exhaustion. It was risky to move her as fast as they did but given the circumstances it was necessary.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Jiraiya sat in silence before the camp fire each mulling over what they had seen and experienced.

"How did he dodge my first clone?" asked Naruto, finally breaking the silence. "It was like he had eyes in the back of his head but I didn't see any. But when I did hit him I was right in front of him."

"I don't know," said Kakashi. "I wondered about that myself. And did you see the eyes? All three of those men had the same eyes."

"The rinnegan," said Jiraiya softly. "It's a definite unknown, it's surrounded in legend and myth. No one really knows what those eyes are capable of. I wonder though. The one on that branch, he saw your clone attack from behind him, right? But the one that got him did so suddenly by attacking from a place where he could not be seen before it was too late. I think their sight may be shared somehow."

"Shared, like what one sees so do the others?" asked Kakashi. "That would make sense."

"What about those piercings they all had? Did that have something to do with it?" asked Naruto.

"I think, all of those bodies were fakes. All of them linked to Nagato, the real Nagato," said Jiraiya. "I remember that boy and his Uzumaki red hair. None of them were him. If anything, they looked more like Yahiko, another former student."

"So the real Nagato was hidden somewhere and controlling them from a distance," said Kakashi. "It makes sense, but I have to say that's a scary ability."

"So if we ever face him again we have to split up him and other bodies he's controlling so they can't see everything we do," said Jiraiya. "It will not be easy."

"You think he can just get new bodies?" asked Naruto, more than a little appalled.

"I don't know. Time will tell. I fear we'll see him again, sooner than we would like to anyway," said Jiraiya. "But I'm sure this young lady will be able to tell us more, won't you?"

Naruto looked quickly in her direction to see her orange eyes open and full of fear. "It's okay, we saved you."

"Where?" she asked softly, it was clear she was afraid.

"We're in Hi no Kuni," explained Naruto. "We needed to put some distance between us and Akatsuki. You're safe now so don't worry."

"Why?" she asked, not looking any less afraid than she was before.

Naruto frowned. "Hold on." He closed his eyes focusing inward. He appeared in his soul-scape and walked the halls to find Kurama.

"**Back so soon?**"

"Yeah, we need to talk to your sister and her container. She finally regained consciousness," explained Naruto.

"**Fine,**" sighed Kurama. The fox closed his eyes and directly across from his prison formed another prison made of bamboo that was stacked and bound together with dozens of little seals.

"Hello Chomei, I was hoping we could speak to you and your container. Would you mind bringing her here?"

"**Just do it sister, or he'll never shut up,**" said Kurama.

A moment later Fuu appeared.

"Hello Fuu-san," greeted Naruto at her appearance.

Fuu looked surprised. She looked around her and then saw the fox behind Naruto. "You... you're like me?"

"Yeah, it's why we came to find you," said Naruto, smiling brightly at the girl.

Naruto was surprised when the girl latched on to him and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Hey, it's okay, you're safe now," said Naruto, rubbing her back gently in an attempt to sooth and comfort her. Naruto was surprised even still as she held on to him for dear life.

She was pretty he thought, with her green hair and orange eyes. He thought she was maybe a year or two older than him.

"**I have suffered enough of these humans****'**** presence. Tell us what you wish and be gone,**" said Chomei, her voice had a distinctive buzz to it.

"**Stop being a bitch. Your container almost died today and you almost got yourself stolen by a poser with father's eyes,**" chided Kurama.

Chomei buzzed loudly at that. "**So be it, tell us what you must.**"

Naruto managed to sort of free himself from Fuu who was still latched tightly to his arm and didn't seem like she planned to let go anytime soon.

"So those guys that were after Fuu-san, they are part of a group called Akatsuki. They are trying to capture all of the bijuu. We came to warn you both in the hope that it never happens," explained Naruto.

"**And why should I care?**"

Kurama sighed. He had a feeling that he was going to have to keep explaining this over and over again to all of his siblings. "**I think they are trying to resurrect the juubi. There is an Uchiha with them that can control us and probably thinks he can control the juubi.**"

"**If that is true and they were to succeed we would not exist anymore. That is not acceptable,**" roared Chomei.

"Exactly," said Naruto. "So I need you to work with Fuu-san so you can get strong enough together to defend yourselves."

"I can't... I can't go back there," mumbled Fuu. "I was... I was banished." And with that small statement the girl started sobbing uncontrollably again.

"You don't have to go back," said Naruto trying to calm her. "We're waiting to hear from our hokage but we're trying to bring you back to Konohagakure. You'd be safe there with us."

Fuu sniffled a few times stifling her tears. "Really?"

"Yes, really," said Naruto. "We want to keep you and Chomei-san safe. Akatsuki is really bad news."

"Okay, I'm yours now," said Fuu with a firm nod.

Naruto nodded, thankful that she'd finally calmed down. Then he reprocessed her statement. "Wait what?"


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

Naruto felt good. He felt really good. He didn't know why he felt so good but he was warm and comfortable. He knew he was waking up but it felt like he was still dreaming. Naruto rolled his head left and right then stretched his arms above his head before placing his hands behind his head. He was smiling happy.

They were still on the road and sleeping on the hard forest ground while traveling to Konohagakure with Fuu.

Back to why Naruto was so happy this morning. He really didn't know, all he knew is didn't want to move. He just wished his sleeping bag would stop shifting slightly up and down his chest. Normally that would have made Naruto curious but right now he just felt too good to care in the slightest. Then he felt a surge rush through his body that left him feeling completely tingly all over and his sleeping bag stopped shifting.

It was then he felt hands moving that he hadn't noticed before. They were creeping out the top of his sleeping bag and rubbing his chest which felt great but left him even more confused in this early morning haze that was him waking up. Following the hands was a head of mint-green hair and a girl with orange eyes staring at him and making a loud gulping sound then smiling at him.

It confused him but right then he felt so good it didn't really matter. He felt comfortable as she finally rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her slender arms around him.

"Good morning Naruto-sama," said Fuu, blushing slightly trying not to look him in the face.

"Morning Fuu-chan," mumbled Naruto as he dozed off again. Wait, why was Fuu there? Where was he for that manner? Did he really care? Another shiver coursed down his spine sending more tingles of warmth and comfort through his body as he continued dozing in the early morning hours.

All of this was completely ruined by a very perverse giggle from outside his tent, one that told him something was going on. A giggle that sent off a hundred warning bells in his head.

Naruto's eyes suddenly snapped wide-open. He looked down to his right to see Fuu snuggling in close to him without a lick of clothing between them. Subtly so as not to wake Fuu or panic himself he lifted his sleeping bag to look down his body see the rest of it as void of clothing and his member looking a bit sticky and wet.

Swallowing nervously he looked again to Fuu who was now looking him in the eyes. "Again Naruto-sama?"

Naruto's eyes rolled up into the back of his head.

Fuu just slunk back inside the sleeping bag.

Outside the tent, Jiraiya was furiously writing notes while giggling at the same time. "Icha Icha Bijuu Ai, here I come," he murmured, unable to contain the perverted giggles as he pictured the foxy hero and his many-tailed mistresses.

**BREAK**

Naruto hadn't been able to look Fuu in the eye for three days, not after he woke from that vivid wet dream. The pervert in him loved it and he thought he could live a long and happy life if he woke up that way every day. The prude Naruto told himself that it was wrong on so many levels to take advantage of the girl like that no matter how much they both craved human contact. Sure, she was sixteen and he was fourteen, almost fifteen so it wasn't like she was robbing the cradle but still. It still left him conflicted despite only having been a dream. At least he hoped it was a dream.

"Finally home," said Kakashi gleefully. "I can't wait to tell Tsunade-sama all about our trip. I think she'll find the last few days especially interesting.

"I'm a dead man," mumbled Naruto as he filled with dread at having to face that woman. It didn't help that when Fuu heard his mumble she immediate latched on to him and started radiating massive amounts of killing intent.

Kakashi and Jiraiya both started giggling like school girls.

"She won't actually kill me," Naruto reassured the girl. "At least, I don't think she will."

"Fuu will protect you, Naruto-sama," she said firmly, "and Naruto-sama will protect his Fuu."

Naruto sighed and nodded. "Let's just go see her."

The death march to Tsunade's office was filled with odd looks and a number of leers as they walked with Fu firmly latched on to Naruto's arm and not budging in the slightest.

The three knocks on her office door seemed heavy and final, each louder than the one before.

"Enter!" called a voice from the other side of the door that Naruto swore was the shinigami coming for him.

"Welcome back you three," greeted Tsunade kindly.

Naruto flinched slightly. He would have sought cover if Fuu hadn't held him firmly in place.

"And welcome to Konohagakure no Sato, Fuu-san," continued Tsunade, ignoring the odd behavior of her favorite cousin.

"Thank you for sending Naruto-sama, Hokage-sama," said Fuu.

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow as Jiraiya and Kakashi both giggle perversely.

"We're just glad that they were there," said Tsunade. "Now, in exchange for our continued protection we do you need you to agree to become a Konoha shinobi. I'm assuming the Uzumaki clan has agreed to sponsor you?" asked Tsunade, looking at Naruto.

Feeling like she saw right through him he squeaked out an affirmative response.

"Good," said Tsunade. "Then we just need you to fill out these forms. Naruto will take you to the Uzumaki compound and assign you an apartment."

"Fuu will stay at Naruto-sama's side. Fuu belongs to Naruto-sama," the girl said firmly, causing Jiraiya and Kakashi to break out into room-filling guffaws of laughter.

Poor Naruto turned beet red.

Fuu was completely unashamed and looked more proud.

Tsunade rolled her eyes at the perverts giggling "It is fine if you want to swear yourself to the Uzumaki clan but we still need you to become a Konoha shinobi. Are you okay with this?"

"Fuu is happy to become a Konoha shinobi because Naruto-sama is a Konoha shinobi. If Fuu becomes a Konoha shinobi then Fuu gets to stay with Naruto-sama and continue to make Naruto-sama happy," said the girl.

"So, if she'll be staying with you then that's fine. Just let me know if you decide to marry her into the clan so we can update the documentation plus I'd like to be there," said Tsunade with a small smirk at the clear discomfort Naruto was feeling. "Speaking of marriage, have you given any thought to it? I know your clan has grown a little over the last several months but your numbers are still very low. Do you plan to just take a single wife or a few?"

Naruto's jaw dropped in further shock.

"I know you're still new to the clan head stuff but these are things you really need to think about you know," said Tsunade, ignoring the look on Naruto's face and ignoring Kakashi and Jiraiya who were still laughing. "If you want me to start opening negotiations for a political bride let me know. For now I suppose you can just go home and get Fuu settled. I'll make arrangements for her to start SIPA evaluation in a few days."

Naruto finally snapped out of his stunned state. "What about our mission?"

"I will have to reach out to Kumogakure to see about arranging a meeting but it's not promising. Depending on their response you'll either be invited in or sneaking in," answered Tsunade.

Naruto frowned but nodded his acceptance anyway.

"Now go home, get a shower and rest. You've been on the road for a while now and have to catch up with your clan," instructed Tsunade.

Naruto let out a deep breath and stood to leave.

"Have fun you two," added Tsunade. Naruto knew if he turned around to look that Tsunade would be smirking.

Naruto and Fuu walked out of the hokage's office and administration building, a frown marring Naruto's face as they walked. It wasn't until they were in the streets that Naruto couldn't help smiling. He was finally home.

"Are you happy to be home, Naruto-sama?" asked Fuu.

"Yeah, I am," said Naruto. "It's your home now too."

His green-haired companion nodded once and smiled.

"Lets get to the compound and get you an apartment," said Naruto smiling.

"Fuu will stay at Naruto-sama's side," the girl insisted. "Fuu must protect Naruto-sama at all times."

Naruto sighed. "Fine, you can take one of the rooms in my apartment but no funny business."

"Fuu does not understand this 'funny business'. What is 'funny business'?" she asked.

"Never mind," uttered Naruto shaking his head.

Fuu frowned a little but followed along at Naruto's side nonetheless.

Naruto couldn't help his smile as he saw his building come into sight. The new Ichiraku's on the corner of his building looked super inviting but right now all he wanted was a shower and to sleep in his own bed.

"This is the Uzumaki clan building," said Naruto as they walked up to the main entrance only to suddenly have to dodge to the side as a few small children ran out of the building, two of them with the bright red hair of the Uzumaki clan. It caused him to smile seeing the kids playing.

Naruto opened the door again and began his walk up the stairs followed closely by Fuu. The building seemed quiet and other than the kids that ran past as he entered he hadn't seen any other Uzumaki wandering the halls.

Naruto entered his apartment on the top floor. "There should be some instant ramen in the cabinets. I don't know if there is anything else edible right now since I've been gone for so long. Would you mind boiling some water and fixing a few bowls for us while I take a shower?"

"Fuu is happy to make a snack for us, Naruto-sama."

"Thank you," said Naruto. He walked into his room, dropping his bag just inside the door and after closing the door behind him he began peeling the dirt crusted clothing off of himself.

Meanwhile, Fuu was waiting for the water to boil for the instant ramen when the door to the apartment opened. Fuu turned suddenly to face the intruder.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" demanded the intruder. A girl around Naruto's age with dark red hair.

"Fuu is Fuu. Who are you?" Fuu answered and demanded in return.

"I'm Uzumaki Karin, how did you get in here?"

"Fuu followed Naruto-sama here. Fuu will protect Naruto-sama from all threats," she answered, understanding that Karin was family but warning her clearly all the same. She then relaxed and resumed preparing the ramen.

"Naruto-sama? Naruto-kun is home?" asked Karin, her voice sounding hopeful.

"Naruto-sama is bathing. He will return shortly," said Fuu.

Karin grinned. "Want to play a prank on Naruto-kun?"

"Prank? What do you have in mind for this prank?" asked Fuu.

"It's something to make us laugh and have fun and even tease Naruto-kun a little," explained Karin patiently.

"Does Naruto-sama like pranks?" asked Fuu, an eyebrow raised in curiosity

"Very much," said Karin. "He's the reigning prank king of Konoha."

"Fuu thinks pranking him would make Naruto-sama happy and will cooperate. Tell me what to do."

Karin grinned deviously and giggled. She quickly rushed to Fuu's side and began whispering her plan in Fuu's ear.

"Fuu can do this, Fuu can definitely do this," she replied, the starts of a smile at the corner of her mouth.

Back with Naruto, he was feeling happy and relaxed and clean after months on the road. Wrapping a towel around his waste he happily stepped out of the bathroom and into his room. Breathing in the scent of home deeply and letting out slowly he couldn't help the contented sigh.

"Time to nap," said Naruto, forgetting about the ramen request from earlier. He sat on the edge of his bed oblivious to the bed's unkempt state.

"Naruto-sama," came twin seductive voices from behind him.

A chill shot down his spine. Slowly, Naruto craned his neck around to look behind him to see Karin and Fuu hugging the sheets of his bed to their bare chests. Both women blushing slightly as they stared at him.

Naruto swallowed heavily. "Um... hi?"

Both girls broke out into peels of giggles that confused Naruto until the sheet dropped and showed they were still in their underwear. It was still hot as hell but far less concerning than if they had both been completely naked.

Naruto crossed his arms. "Some welcome home I get," he grumbled. "Pranked in my own home and bed. You know this means war?"

"Oh shush, you know you had fun," said Karin.

"Fuu thinks so too, you blushed," said Fuu.

Both girls looked at each other and grabbed Naruto's arms and pulled him back onto the bed such that he was between.

"Just lay back and take a nap," ordered Karin. "Well watch over you."

Naruto sighed and let himself fall back and close his eyes while both young women snuggled into his side contentedly. It didn't take long for Naruto to fall asleep as well as the girls. He really didn't mind the company either.

**BREAK**

Naruto got a most excellent revenge two hours later when he woke up from the nap before either of them. Their wake up call was a bucket of water each. A shockingly cold bucket of water with ice cubes included.

So it was a very happy Naruto kicked open the door to Ichiraku's and marched straight up to the counter and sat in the middle chair. "Teuchi-jiisan, start the ramen and don't stop until they have to roll me out of here!"

"You got it, gaki," shouted Teuchi from the back.

Ayame giggled madly at Naruto's standard antics. "Welcome home," she greeted happily.

Meanwhile all the Uzumaki present for their dinner stared on in confusion by this new comer baring their clan's symbol. "Thanks Ayame-neechan. The new restaurant looks great by the way and so do you for that matter."

"Look whose become quite the sweet talker," said Ayame unable to hide the slight blush staining her cheeks.

"Oi, who are you to flirt with my fiance?" demanded a redheaded man two stools over.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at hearing that.

"Damn it, Toshi, I am not your fiance!" shouted Ayame. "You say that again and I swear I'll cut off your ramen."

"I'll be good, I'll be good. Let's not do anything rash now," said the man, Toshi, as he urgently tried to calm the girl down.

"Now Ayame-neechan, there is no need to for cruel and unusual punishment of such a horrific nature," chided Naruto. "There isn't a need to go that far. Give him a few swift kicks to his man bits fine but to threaten cutting off the ramen is just wrong. What would your father say?"

"Castrate him!" shouted Teuchi from the kitchen window.

"See, even he understands the importance of ramen," said Naruto. "Now feed me the ramen that I may honor my kami properly."

Toshi was nodding furiously trying to prevent loss of ramen or castration. So busy was he that he completely forgot about the new comers appearance that had the gall to wear the Uzumaki clan crest so blatantly.

Many of the others were just laughing at Toshi.

The first bowl was placed before Naruto and vanished within seconds. "Next!" called Naruto. What followed was an absolute decimation of ramen bowl after ramen bowl.

"Rokushi," called Teuchi from the back.

A young boy of eight or nine perked up at the call. "What is it Teuchi-jiisan?"

"Can I get you to run to the market for me? I'm going to run out of ramen at the rate he's going."

"Sure," said Rokushi, running up to grab the money from Teuchi and the running back out again.

"If this gaki keeps this up, he's going to break the current standing family record," said Hoshoko.

"I don't like this," said Yasha. "Ramen is sacred to the Uzumaki. An Uzumaki should hold the record. Not some blonde child with the arrogance to wear our clan crest."

"Toshi," called Hoshoko. "You'd better out eat this young upstart or I'll tell Teuchi about the-"

"Ayame-chan, start serving me, I've got to catch up quickly and then beat him," said Toshi.

Ayame giggled as she realized that none of the Uzumaki knew this was their clan head. So she started bringing Toshi the ramen. "How about the loser pays for the ramen?" offered Ayame.

Naruto paused his devouring and looked at Toshi sizing him up. "Okay, you're on if you think you can jii-san. I'll even wait for you to catch up."

"Oh, so you do have some honor," said Toshi. "Very well, challenge accepted."

Naruto was impressed by his clansmen. The man caught up but looked nearly ready to burst for his trouble.

"Okay Ayame-neechan, bring on the ramen," ordered Naruto, grinning from ear to ear.

Naruto destroyed him rather easily beating him by fifteen bowls. Patting his stomach contentedly when he finished he sighed happily.

"The winner, and still reigning champion: Uzumaki Naruto!" announced Ayame cheerfully enjoying the stunned looks on the faces of the people present.

Naruto stood up on his stool and bowed several times. "I'd like to thank the ramen, it's always been there for me. Teuchi-jiisan and Ayame-neechan. And of course my opponent, he never stood a chance but he was a good sport about it," he spoke, trying not to laugh the whole time while his assemble family all laughed happily at the joke.

Still grinning and now laughing Naruto sat down on his stool again and looked out at his clansmen. So much family to get to know.

Naruto was content until a shoe hit him in the face.

"You bastard," shouted an angry Karin. "Give me those photos now or else."

"Who throws a shoe, honestly," complained Naruto, ignoring the rampaging kunoichi.

Karin continued stomping forward and grabbed Naruto by his flak jacket. "Give me the pictures now!" she demanded, punctuating each word.

"What pictures?" asked Naruto innocently. "I don't know anything about pictures of you and Fuu in your underwear clutching each other while soaking wet in my bed."

Karin turned bright red as all the clan members around her started laughing again uproariously.

"And that my dear sweet little Karin-chan is why I am now, and will always be the reigning prankster king of Konoha," said Naruto as he slipped from Karin's grasp. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Better luck next time."

Karin turned even redder at the unexpected kiss and even more laughter and a few wolf whistles from her clansmen.

In front of her Ayame set down a small saucer of sake. "Drink this. I think you could use it after that little display.

Karin didn't argue. She took the saucer and drained it instantly.

"I'll be in the clan hall if anyone needs me," said Naruto, leaving the restaurant and walking around the corner to the entrance to the clan hall. Once there Naruto began the process of transferring the messages from Uzushiogakure onto the walls, floors, and ceiling of the room. He hadn't had a chance to do it yet because of how busy he'd been between training, SIPA, and his most recent mission.

He was soon joined by a number of clansmen that wanted to get to know him and soon began to help him with the messages. Naruto had a great time working on it with his clansmen. Some of them recognized the people who left the message while others cried for the message left for them or their parent. It was a wonderful bonding experience that ended up with almost the entire clan working together on their hall.

"I've got to say. I am very impressed, Naruto-sama," said Toshi as he walked out with Naruto and they locked up the hall for the night.

"None of that 'Naruto-sama' crap, it creeps me out enough I can't get Fuu-chan to stop doing it. Just call me Naruto."

Toshi laughed. "Karin said you were like this but seeing is believing I guess. Anyway, I'm proud to call you my clan head."

"I'm proud to call all of you my family," said Naruto with a grin of his own for the man.

"Okay, now that is out of the way. You have to tell me your secret. How were you able to eat so much of kami's food?"

Naruto laughed heartily with the man.

Naruto happily crawled into his bed that night and fell asleep almost immediately. Unconsciously wrapping an arm around Karin and Fuu pulling them both closer to him.

**BREAK**

Roshi was beginning to feel like a boiled lobster. He'd been to more and more hot-springs over the last two months in search of Han to no avail. Not that he minded the free sake he got to drink with every hotspring he visited.

"Welcome to Hoshi Onsen (Star Hotspring)," greeted the front desk manager.

"Yeah, I'm here for a steam," said Roshi.

The manager suddenly started sweating. "I'm sorry sir, that spring is reserved."

"Big guy, rice hat, and red armor?"

The manager nodded nervously.

"It's okay, he's an old friend. I've been looking for him," said Roshi leaving a stack of ryo on the counter.

The manager's eyes widened at the stack of money. "Down that hall, third door on the left," he said comfortably as he began to count the stack of ryo.

Roshi laughed slightly at the man's change in attitude. "Thanks."

Roshi approached the designated door with some trepidation, it had been a while since he'd last seen Han and back then he'd still be an active Iwa shinobi.

Roshi entered the empty changing room quietly and made his way through to the steam pool where he was sure Han would be.

"So, did the gnome send you after me?" asked a gravelly voice, the owner obscured by steam.

"Nah, I quit working for him a few years ago. Little bastard decided to betray me and apparently you too," said Roshi calmly. He still wasn't sure what kind of mood Han was in.

"Yeah, so who'd he sell us out to?"

"A group called Akatsuki," said Roshi. "They are trying to gather all the bijuu. We think they are trying to resurrect the juubi."

"Is there such a thing?" asked Han. "It doesn't matter. Anyone that comes for me will die painfully."

"Maybe," said Roshi. "But I'm thinking we could team up, make our chances against them a bit easier on both of us."

"And have you stab me in the back. I don't think so," said Han, a burst of steam made the previous lack of visibility even worse.

"I'm talking about our lives here, Han. I need you alive as much as you need you alive. And keeping you alive and working with me keeps us both alive," explained Roshi.

"I will think on it, come back tomorrow," said Han.

Roshi slowly backed out of the room and breathed a sigh of relief when it was done. Walking back to the front desk he found the manager missing.

Roshi felt the increased chakra before he saw anything. He jumped back down the hall away from the front desk just in time to watch the front desk and entrance of the onsen get obliterated by a pillar of water.

"Shit, I missed," said an unfamiliar voice.

"It was to be expected," said another voice. "He is older and far more experienced than most shinobi."

Roshi didn't like the sound of that. Two shinobi became visible as the dust settled. Two men both wearing black cloaks with red clouds.

"Akatsuki, huh?"

"You know of us?" asked the smaller man with red eyes and Konoha hitai-ate with a slash through it.

"Uchiha Itachi," said Roshi recognizing the young man from his bingo book entry. "That would make you Hoshigaki Kisame."

"I told you to come back tomorrow,' said a gravelly voice behind Roshi that he recognized as Han's.

"Sorry, they were not in the mood to let me leave," said Roshi, gesturing at the pair of shinobi.

"And who are they?"

"Akatsuki members, Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi. Two very dangerous guys," explained Roshi.

"So these are the ones that would hunt us?" asked Han.

"Han, you are not our target," said Itachi. "You can leave."

"So which of your people are after him?" asked Roshi.

"Another pair," said Itachi. "They will come for you shortly. I suggest you rest and prepare. If you interfere with this fight I cannot guarantee you will not be left significantly weakened after we have captured Roshi. I suppose it will not matter in the end, you will be caught and your bijuu extracted ending in your death."

"Now do you understand, Han?" asked Roshi. "If we team up we can rip these assholes apart."

"I find your terms acceptable," said Han. "I will boil the fish alive. You handle the Uchiha."

Itachi frowned. "Be careful Kisame, something is not right here." The ground below them suddenly began to rumble as lava burst forth. Itachi and Kisame were instantly separated.

Itachi threw away his now burning cloak. "Interesting, I could not sense you using any chakra. Why?"

"Cause I didn't," said Roshi, grinning and giving a mental salute to Son Goku. Roshi walked into the lava pool he created.

Itachi feared for a moment the old man was killing himself but then the lava began to wrap around him, covering him from head to toe. The lava then blackened and hardened with lines of hot lava coursing over his body. From his back four tails of lava spawned with a similar appearance. Worse, he had no eye that he could see. His sharingan was rendered completely useless.

"Now, I made a promise that when Akatsuki showed up looking for me, I would rip off their arms and beat them to death with them... Bad news for you, eh?"

Itachi did not like this at all. Everything was completely wrong. Roshi should not have had that much power. He never had a transformation like that before. It reminded him of the hybrid form the hachibi jinchuuriki had created.

"You've conquered the yonbi," said Itachi, it wasn't a question.

"Conquered, are you fucking stupid?" asked Roshi. "Son Goku is my partner and now we're going to kick your ass back to Konohagakure." From inside this transformation he no longer needed his eyes. He saw chakra and feelings, nothing could hide from him in this form.

"Yougan: hi-kan no jutsu (Lava: fire tube)," said Roshi without seals. He took a deep breath and blew out a long and very intense beam of fire.

Itachi easily dodge the bulk of the attack but he still got singed just from being close to him.

"Yougan: hara jirai no jutsu (Lava: mine field)," said Roshi, his body arced backward such that his mouth was aimed skyward. From his mouth he began spewing large globs of molten rock which landed randomly all around him and surrounding Itachi. The molten rock hit the ground and solidified.

"And now you're trapped here," said Roshi. He moved suddenly sinking instantly into the ground.

Itachi didn't not like this at all. There was chakra everywhere around him, it completely saturated the ground starting from the rocks that were spread all around him.

Roshi appeared from one of the lava rocks a moment later. His molten fist impacted with Itachi's face. Itachi hit the ground hard and rolled and bounced several times before he made contact with one of the lava rocks. The lava rock he hit glowed red for a moment then exploded into molten rock and fire, cutting and burning Itachi in several places. It blasted him rolling and bouncing again in another direction where he hit another of the lava mines which also detonated cutting and burning him further.

Itachi finally rolled to a stop and wobbly climbed back to his feet. He knew he was going to lose this fight if this continued this way.

Roshi was unprepared for the sudden wave of water that washed over him and his field setting off dozens of explosions and spreading steam everywhere. When it all settled Roshi's surface was hardened making movement significantly harder but Itachi was already gone.

Han landed in front of him a minute later. "I will work with you." He then took out a kunai and slammed the butt of it into Roshi's forehead causing the rock surrounding him to crack and allow the lava trapped inside to burn through again.

Roshi now able to move again released his lava which quickly sunk back into the depths of the earth.

"How did you do that?" asked Han.

"Son Goku, my partner," said Roshi, pounding on his chest where the seal was.

"Partner? With the demon?" asked Han.

"They aren't what we thought they were," said Roshi. "Get to know Kokuo. He may surprise you."

"Kokuo? The gobi has a name?"

"Yeah, you've got a lot to learn. I'll help you though," said Roshi with a chuckle.

"We can't stay here," said Han, looking at the devastated onsen.

"Can't go to Iwa either, the gnome already sold us out once. We could go to Konohagakure. I've got some contacts there."

"I would rather go to Akatsuki," said Han coldly.

"What about Kumo? We could try to talk to them."

"They would turn us over to Iwa," said Han.

"Okay, so that leaves Suna or Kiri," said Roshi. "You choose."

"I've heard Kiri has some good onsen resorts," said Han. Without another word he started walking southeast towards the sea.

Roshi sighed. "Not even giving me a chance to recover. You're still an ass," he mumbled as he followed after Han.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

Konan was annoyed. The run-in with her former sensei kept repeating in her head and despite wanting to deny everything Jiraiya said, a doubt had formed. What was the juubi?

"I require answers," said Pein, a hint of anger in his voice. "Why have all of you failed to capture your targets?"

"Someone is warning them," said Itachi calmly. "And did you not also fail to capture your target?"

"Jiraiya of the sannin," said Kisame, growling. "He's been warning them. Him and his new apprentice, the kyuubi jinchuuriki."

"More concerning is the yonbi jinchuuriki," said Itachi. "He stated that he and the demon have become partners. They used abilities that were far beyond my capabilities alone. And now he has partnered up with the gobi jinchuuriki. If he teaches him how to become partners with the gobi then we may not be able to capture them without all nine of us working together."

"So we wait until they tire of each other as they always do," said Kakuzu. "There are plenty of unclaimed bounties still available to us."

"Do we even know where they are now?" asked Sasori, his gravelly voice cutting through the cavern.

"No, they have vanished from areas they have been known to haunt," answered Zetsu. "Even I cannot locate them."

"That is also concerning," said Itachi.

Konan had remained silent, listening as they rapidly descended into bickering and finger pointing.

"You are being awfully quiet, Konan-san," said Itachi, uninvolved in the ongoing bickering.

Konan looked sharply at Itachi at first, then her face softened for the gentle man. "I have a new concern, something the sannin said."

Itachi barely nodded. "Tell me."

"He said that we're all being used," said Konan. "The man in the orange mask is behind all of this. I tried to ask Pein-sama but..."

"Tobi," said Itachi flatly. "He is much more than he seems."

"Jiraiya said that the real goal is to resurrect the juubi, and that Tobi believes he can control it."

"Jiraiya... is not wrong," said Itachi calmly, his eyes carefully observing his surroundings for any of the other members to be eavesdropping.

Konan felt her heart jolt at that news as a new pain grasped her heart and left her feeling short of breath. "How..."

"How do I know?" asked Itachi. "I am aware of Tobi's movements. I have been since he recruited me."

"Why do you not tell everyone? We could end this," asked Konan.

"There are other things at risk," said Itachi. "For now, bide your time. If you can, provide intelligence on our moves to Jiraiya-sama. The best we can do for now is try to stifle his moves as best we can."

"Enough!" shouted Pein, silencing the room. "All pursuit of the jinchuuriki is to be postponed for two years. We must let them relax into a sense of safety. Then we strike."

The group chorused their assent.

"For now, pursue bounties and funds for our organization," ordered Pein, vanishing a moment later.

**BREAK**

"Where are we going, Yasha-ojiisama?" asked Naruto as he followed the limping old man to the outskirts of the village.

"I told you, we're going to the family shrine," said Yasha irritably.

"We have a shrine?" asked Naruto. "And no you didn't, you just said 'come for a walk with me, I need to show you something.' So I said 'sure' and now here we are."

Yasha thumped his cane once hard on the ground. "Bah, damned memory is the first thing to go. Don't ever get old."

"Not if I can help it," said Naruto. "Anyway, what is this shrine we're going to?"

"The Uzumaki Ichizoku no Nomendo," said Yasha.

"A mask storage temple?" asked Naruto confused. "Why are we-"

"I'll explain once we're there," Yasha interrupted, pressing on.

With Yasha's limp it took them almost another hour to reach a badly dilapidated shrine with the clan symbol carved and painted above the collapsing door frame.

"Its a bit beat up," said Naruto.

"I know, it pissed me off the first time I saw it when I arrived in the village. Anyway, it's not bad that it's in this state. The inside of the temple has remained mostly undisturbed and none of the masks are missing."

"Okay, what's so special about masks?" asked Naruto, feeling confused.

Yasha ignored the question as he clambered inside the temple.

Naruto followed closely behind him. Once inside, the temple was small, there were several holes in the walls and floor. Hanging on the back wall were twenty-seven different oni masks.

"Creepy," said Naruto, a shiver shot down his spine looking at those masks.

"Very creepy," said Yasha, "and for a very good reason." The old man reached out and took a single mask off the wall. "This mask is special, the rest are decoys that if you were to put them on would kill you instantly. But this mask, this mask is different."

"What's so special about this mask?" asked Naruto, accepting the mask being held out to him.

"This mask allows you to invoke the shinigami," answered Yasha.

Naruto suddenly held the mask as far from himself as he could.

Yasha chuckled at Naruto's reaction.

"Why would you give me this? Why do we even have it?" asked Naruto.

"Your seal, the one holding back the bijuu is an Uzumaki seal. The shiki fujin. The seal consumes whoever uses it and leaves them residing in the belly of the shinigami. Invoking the shinigami would allow you to release those consumed to pass on to the afterlife," explained Yasha.

"Tou-san," whispered Naruto.

"Yes," said Yasha. "But it's dangerous and usually kills the person freeing them."

Naruto frowned. "I understand. We need to protect this then. Make sure it never falls into the hands of others."

"Yes," said Yasha, calmly taking the mask back from Naruto.

"Thank you for showing me this place, we'll move all the masks to the Uzumaki clan building. I'll see if I can convert some of the basement space into a new shrine," said Naruto studying the wall.

"Naruto-sama," said Yasha. "I was so very proud to have served your family and protected your mother. I am proud of the man you're becoming. You will be a great clan head."

"You're making me blush," said Naruto, turning to look back at Yasha.

"But my time in this world is almost at an end," said Yasha sadly. "I'm glad to leave this world knowing you'll be here to protect and preserve our family line."

"Ah, stop talking like that," said Naruto. "You're still a young man, you'll probably outlive me."

Yasha chuckled and then slammed the mask onto his own face.

"No!" shouted Naruto but it was too late. The ghostly form of the shinigami encased Yasha.

The shinigami reached up to his mouth and removed the short knife. Then with one movement, stabbed the knife into his belly and sliced it open. From inside the belly a ghostly ball of light shot free and formed a flame that floated above the ground in front of the shinigami.

The mask fell off and Yasha collapsed to one knee as blood fell from his gut.

Naruto rushed to the old man's side. "Just hold on, I'll get you help."

Yasha smiled gently at Naruto. "You're a good boy, Naruto-sama. It's okay, I wanted it to be this way. Now help me up, I have one last thing to do."

Naruto tried to protest but the look in Yasha's eyes told him not to. So Naruto helped the old man to his feet.

Once on his feet, he roughly pushed Naruto away from himself as he began another set of hand seals. "Kuchiyose: edo tensei no jutsu," said the old man as he finished his hand seal series. The previously floating flame shot into his body enveloping him.

Naruto watched in morbid fascination as the old man's body shifted and morphed until standing before him was the yondaime hokage.

"Tou-san," Naruto whispered in disbelief.

The yondaime lifted his head and locked his eyes on Naruto. "Naruto-kun? Is that really you?"

Naruto nodded only slight as the yondaime rushed forward and hugged Naruto fiercely. Naruto slowly returned the hug, fully surprised.

After a while Naruto finally spoke. "I don't understand, how are you here?"

"I'm not," answered Minato. "Not really. The man whose body I'm inhabiting is quickly dieing. Soon I will have to leave again."

"How long?" asked Naruto.

"A day, maybe two," said Minato. "Just enough time to get to know each other a bit more. Maybe for me to teach you a few life lessons."

Naruto suddenly remembered something important. A quick punch to Minato's gut doubled the man over.

"I may have deserved that," said Minato, trying to catch his breath from getting the wind knocked out of him.

"I owed you that," said Naruto. "Now, I do believe you owe me some epic badass techniques."

Minato finally caught his breath again only to laugh at Naruto's expression. "I suppose I do. I don't know how much I'll be able to teach you with the time I have but maybe I can get you started."

"Good enough," said Naruto. "And just so you know, I already know your rasengan."

"Awesome," said Minato. "How are your fuuinjutsu skills?"

"Fair, I'm getting a lot better lately. I've been learning from my cousins in the clan," explained Naruto. "Ero-sennin has helped a little too."

Minato laughed at his nickname for Jiraiya. "Cousins?"

"The Uzumaki," said Naruto. "I'm rebuilding the clan and Uzumaki have been showing up from all over the place. Yasha-ojiisama, the man that brought you back taught me a bunch too. He's the one that got mom to Konoha safely."

Minato smiled. "Your mother would have been so proud of you."

"You think?"

"I know, cause I'm proud of you too," said Minato, placing a hand on Naruto's head and giving his hair a good shuffling.

Naruto naturally frowned at having his hair messed with but appreciated the contact all the same. "Anyway, you asked about my fuuinjutsu..."

"I'll get you started on the hiraishin," said Minato. "It will probably take years to learn and understand it but I have confidence you'll get it."

"Sweet!" shouted Naruto.

"We'll get to that," said Minato. "For now let's just spend some time catching up. I haven't seen you since you were this big," he said holding his hands about a foot apart.

"What do you want to know?" asked Naruto, offering his father a chance to ask him questions while he thought up questions of his own.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Tou-san!" shouted Naruto in surprise.

"A few girlfriends, huh? I'm kind of impressed," said Minato, unable to stop his laugh at the embarrassment he was causing his son.

"Did you have a lot of girlfriends when you were my age?" asked Naruto, trying to turn the tables.

"Nah, there was only ever one girl for me. I knew that from the first day I saw her in the academy and she loudly declared she would become the next hokage," said Minato with a laugh of his own. "Your mother was fierce even then. I remember a couple of the other boys once called her 'tomato' because of her hair and round face. Boy was she mad at that, it never happened again though, let me tell you. After her revenge, they started calling her the 'red hot-blooded habanero'."

"She sounds awesome," said Naruto, with a fond smile that matched his father's.

"She really was," said Minato. "Now what about your girlfriends?"

"They aren't girlfriends... at least I don't think they are," said Naruto, scratching his head.

"Well, tell me about them and I'll tell you if they are girlfriends," said Minato, trying to get his son to open up.

"Well, there are two girls that seem to want to be around me a lot," said Naruto. "I met Karin a while ago, during the chuunin exams, she was a Kusagakure shinobi then. When I found out she was an Uzumaki, we managed to get her brought into the clan and traded to Konoha. Anyway, she's a great friend. And then there is Fuu, she's new to the village. She's a jinchuuriki like me, but her village banished her. Anyway, we saved her from Akatsuki recently and since then I can barely get her to let me out of her sight. The last few days, her and Karin have been hanging off my arms when we're in public, they also keep sneaking into my room at night and sleep curled up with me," explained Naruto. "We haven't gone on any dates or anything but they are fun to be around."

"So not quite girlfriends but it sounds like they both want to be," said Minato. "That is if you want them to be?"

"I dunno, maybe," mumbled Naruto. "It feels kind of weird. With Fuu it feels like I'm taking advantage of her because of me saving her and the whole jinchuuriki thing. With Karin, I worry about it cause we're technically related though like eight generations apart according to the blood tests."

Minato shrugged. "So, do you like them and do they like you? That's all that should really matter, no? Something to keep in mind too. Tsunade is the granddaughter of Uzumaki Mito. Tsunade's aunt Senju Miko married my grandfather Namikaze Hayase so technically your mother and I were very distantly related as well. It doesn't change the fact that I loved your mother very much and would have done nothing differently."

"Whoa, hold up, you're telling me you're... like... the great-grandson of the shodaime hokage?"

"Yes, which makes you his great-great-grandson," said Minato. "Don't act so surprised. Why do you think we're such badasses?"

Naruto couldn't help the laughter that followed.

"So talk to the girls, maybe ask them both on a date," offered Minato.

"Together?"

"Together, one at a time, it's up to you and them," said Minato.

"You don't think it's strange to have multiple girlfriends or possibly wives in the future?" asked Naruto.

"Love is love kiddo," said Minato. "I would find it weird if you forced yourself to choose. Beside, more wives for you equals more grandchildren for me and Kushina."

"Tou-san, stop saying stuff like that," chided Naruto. "You're almost as bad as Ero-sennin."

"He was my sensei, Naruto. I was bound to pick up a few things from him," said Minato. "Besides, I'm your father and this is supposed to be one of my duties as such. I'm just glad you didn't have to have this talk with Kakashi or sensei."

Both men shivered at that last thought.

"I'll think about it," said Naruto. "No promises though."

"Fair enough," said Minato with a smile for his son. "So, why don't you bring me up to speed on your training. Academy and your sensei and all that, then we can start teaching you what you need to know to recreate the hiraishin, deal?"

Naruto nodded and spent the next few hours just chattering with his father about nothing and everything.

**BREAK**

"Good afternoon everyone," greeted Tsunade as she entered the council chamber. She seemed to be in a very good mood.

The general din of the room quieted as they watched their hokage take her seat. It was a regularly scheduled meeting they were all thankful for as it also meant there wasn't some kind of major disaster on the horizon.

"Just a few things to discuss today so it will be a quick meeting," said Tsunade as she opened a folder on her desk. She motioned for Shikaku to begin.

"First, I am excited to inform this council that the civilian council has officially been repaid in full," said Shikaku, not sounding at all excited.

The cheers that followed though were anything but flat. Tsume even did a little victory dance.

"Yes, now that they are repaid we need to focus on repaying our shinobi," said Tsunade, pulling out a sheet of paper from her file. "This is a plan to repay them inside of twelve months, it's a measure to reduce the village's commission on missions wherein the remainder is deposited into a special account that will be set up with a cap at the exact ryo amount we'll need to repay our shinobi. As soon as the account hits the mark, checks are issued to all of our shinobi and this bill expires." Copies were passed to all of the council members to review. "We'll vote on this at the next council meeting so look it over until then."

"Chuunin exams are coming up again in four months. Kirigakure will be hosting and have invited us to participate. The hokage has agreed and at that time, Konoha, Suna, and Kiri will ratify a new treaty between us," said Shikaku, moving on to the next subject. "Do we want the potential participants to go through SIPA again?"

"It has been almost a year since most of those that could go had their last evaluation. Would it really be worthwhile in such a short time?" asked Chouza.

"Probably not," said Hiashi. The Hyuuga clan was still a mess and a leader had still not officially been chosen. In the mean time he sat on the council without a vote just to keep his clan informed. "It is very expensive and we just got out from under the civilian council."

"For once I agree with old white eyes there," said Tsume. "Test a team if they've never been tested but I would restrict testing at SIPA to every five years following the initial testing after their graduation from the academy."

"Agreed," said Tsunade. "Any opposed?"

No one disputed the decision.

"Passed," said Tsunade. "Now in addition to the exam in Kiri, we got our hands on an invite for a single team to participate in Kumogakure's chuunin exam that happens at the same time."

There were instant refusals flying from the mouths of several people in the room.

"Enough!" shouted Tsunade. "I am only bringing this up because I asked the Mizukage to assist me in making it happen."

"Are we moving against Kumo?" asked Hiashi, the hope in his eyes and voice was unmistakable.

"Not exactly," said Tsunade. "We are trying to reopen some diplomatic relations with Kumogakure. More importantly, we needed a way to get Jiraiya into Kumo for a classified mission."

"You'll be sending Jiraiya-sama to lead a team?" asked Inoichi.

"My plan is to send a small diplomatic contingent with a single team. The team we send must make it to the finals. Jiraiya needs the extra time to make contact with certain individuals," explained Tsunade. "Who is available and would be a strong enough team to make it that far?"

"He won't like this recommendation, but my nephew's team would probably be the strongest available," said Hiashi.

"Can he keep his cool while there?" asked Tsunade.

"I believe he can... if we tell him there is an underlying mission," said Hiashi. "He doesn't necessarily need to know what that mission is, only that his team is to serve as cover."

"We can work with that," said Tsunade.

"Didn't Tenten get promoted?" asked Chouza.

"Haruno Sakura has regularly been filling in on that team," explained Tsunade. "She'd definitely keep them alive long enough to complete the exams. Plus it makes it easier to send Hatake Kakashi as part of the delegation as a body guard and sensei alongside Gai."

"A very clever ploy," said Shikaku. "We send Kakashi and Gai as both sensei and bodyguards with Jiraiya as the diplomat."

"He'll also have his apprentice along so it will be even more protection," said Tsunade. She really hoped this wouldn't cause any issues.

"A clan head as well," said Tsume appreciatively.

"Is that wise though? Won't Onoki show up at some point? And I'm fairly certain that most of Iwagakure still detests Namikaze Minato, no?" asked Hiashi.

"I believe they do," said Tsunade, a hint of vindictiveness in her voice. "I think it is definitely time we send a warning to Iwa anyway. Their dealings with Akatsuki brought this on themselves."

"An assassination?" asked Shibi.

"Nothing so drastic, not yet anyway," said Tsunade. "Simply showing off the yondaime's son with an exhibition match against an Iwa and Kumo shinobi should be sufficient, don't you think? It's something we've already arranged as part of the diplomatic visit was a fight during the finals to show off the ability of chuunin shinobi."

"Good marketing and an insult to the pride of the loser," said Tsume thoughtfully. "I like it. But can he win?"

"It is a sound method of mental warfare as well," added Ibiki. "As to him winning or not, the boy has already proven himself capable several times over."

"He'll win," said Shikaku, not an ounce of doubt in his voice.

"That settles it," said Tsunade. "Let's start looking at the teams we want to send to the exams in Kirigakure."

**BREAK**

"No way," said Naruto, struggling to catch his breath after laughing at the story his father just finished telling him.

"Oh man, you wouldn't believe the look on your mother's face when she found out," laughed Minato, also struggling to catch his breath. "She was beyond jealous and even more impressed."

"I never knew Kakashi-sensei had a prank in him," laughed Naruto. "But now that I think about it. I'm really not surprised. He's the sneakiest bastard I know."

"You would never think so to look at him but he really is," said Minato.

"Wow, you have some really great stories, tou-san," said Naruto.

"You have some good ones yourself. What you did to the monuments would have had your mom laughing in stitches for days. Especially the bloody nose you gave Sarutobi," said Minato, laughing a little even as he said it.

"I have my moments," said Naruto, beaming that his father liked his pranks.

"Anyway, I'd better get you started on the hiraishin or we'll run out of time before I can show you," said Minato.

Naruto nodded eagerly.

"I hope you have some sealing supplies on you," said Minato.

Naruto nodded and pulled out a couple scrolls and seal ink.

"Did Jiraiya-sensei teach you brush or fingertip sealing?" asked Minato.

"He's taught me some of both. My clan is all about fingertip seal painting so that's what I'm best at," said Naruto.

"Either is fine," said Minato. "You're going to want to use brush for the final version though."

Naruto nodded and fished out a couple of brushes from one of his pockets.

"So first you need to understand that this is a time-space technique," began Minato.

"Like summoning," said Naruto.

"Yes, similar to summoning but also very different. You are literally altering time to speed up the particles of your body and bending space to move those particles instantaneously to a beacon," explained Minato.

"That's awfully science-y," said Naruto with a small chortle.

Minato too laughed. "Your mother said the exact same thing. So I'm going to give you a crash coarse in particle physics. The body is made of billions of cells, right?"

"Yeah, I remember that from academy, biology class when they were telling us about poison and how it works. It was super boring, I think I fell asleep in the first five minutes but I do remember that part."

"That's fine," said Minato. "It's actually all you need to know about the biology part of this. So, cells are made up of even smaller pieces we'll simply call particles so as to not get overly technical."

"Right, so we're made of cells and cells are made of particles," said Naruto.

"So our goal is to alter time to make those particles move super fast, beyond fast, so fast they emit a light," explained Minato.

"How do we do that?" asked Naruto.

"Seals, very complex and difficult seals," answered Minato.

"Ooh, is that where the flash comes from?" asked Naruto.

"Exactly," said Minato with a small grin.

"The next step, once we know how to move that fast, is to bend space," said Minato, pulling out a string. "So image this string represents space or distance. What is the fastest way to move from one end of the string to the other?"

Naruto sensed it was a trick question. The obvious answer was to move from one end to the other end but he knew that wasn't the right answer. Then he remember the most important word of the step, to 'bend' space. "You bend the string so the two ends meet, right?"

"Exactly," said Minato. "So those are the two steps of the hiraishin."

"Why did I need to know that though? If the seal is doing all the work then the science doesn't matter much does it?"

"You'd think so," said Minato. "But remember, fuuinjutsu is a right nasty bitch and finicky as all hell."

Naruto laughed at his father's choice of words but he understood nonetheless.

"So knowing the science and your intention helps the seals work properly?" asked Naruto.

"Again, that is exactly right," said Minato. He then opened one of the blank scrolls and placed his hand on it. When he removed his hand a jutsu-shiki was left behind. "When you can break that down and understand it you'll be able to use hiraishin."

Naruto nodded. He was kind of glad that his father didn't just give him the answers. Some things should be worked towards and earned through your own hard work. "Thanks, tou-san. I'll figure this out in no time at all."

Minato laughed. "Take your time Naruto. This isn't an easy one to get. It took me a very long time to understand what the nidaime created with this technique."

"The nidaime? But I thought that you-"

"The nidaime passed the technique to my grandfather who passed it to me. I was the first in our family to get it and then make it what it is now. I'm sure you'll do the same," said Minato.

"I will, tou-san. It's a promise and I never go back on my promises," said Naruto confidently.

"Good," said Minato. "My time is almost up now though."

"So soon?" asked Naruto. "It hasn't even been a day."

"You really lost track of time, huh?" asked Minato. "It's been almost two days kiddo."

Naruto blinked several times in surprise. "Really? But it feels like you just got here?"

"Me too kiddo," said Minato. "You'll see me and mom both when you and Kurama are finally ready to settle things."

"You told me, I'll be looking forward to seeing you both then," said Naruto.

"Make sure you honor this man that did this for us," said Minato.

"You got it. I couldn't do anything less."

"I hope your mom isn't too mad at me. I'm fourteen years late for dinner," said Minato.

Naruto laughed despite the tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Kick ass and take names," said Minato wrapping his kid in a big hug.

Naruto returned the hug just as fiercely. After a minute Minato sagged heavily in his arms and Naruto knew he was gone. And so he clutched Yasha's body and cried for a while.

They buried Yasha the next morning, honoring the Uzumaki clan's traditions.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

Hiashi was dreading the conversation he was about to have with his nephew. It was something that had been put off of far too long. He was just glad that the sandaime and godaime would both be there for it.

"I was summoned, Hokage-sama," said Neji.

"Please come in and sit down," said Tsunade, motioning to the open chair next to Hiashi.

Neji sat as ordered. "How may I serve?"

Tsunade looked to Hiashi.

"I asked Hokage-sama and Sarutobi-sama to assist me with the following conversation," said Hiashi. "I need to talk to you about the night your father died."

"You mean the night you had him murdered to save your own skin," retorted Neji venomously.

"I am responsible for his death but I did not murder him to save myself," said Hiashi. He removed a scroll from inside his yukata and held it out to Neji.

"What's this?" asked Neji.

"A letter from your father," said Hiashi calmly. "He wrote it for you before his death."

"And you kept this from me?" demanded Neji bitterly. "All this time you had this and did not give it to me. This is the arrogance of the main family. And still in clan council meetings you insist we of the branch house should coexist with you? Tell me why I should not lead the branch family out of the clan? Tell me why-"

"Neji!" shouted Hiashi, silencing the boy. "Read the letter."

Neji snarled angrily at Hiashi. He opened the scroll and began to read.

Silence permeated the room for several long minutes.

"More lies of the main family," spat Neji.

"Enough!" said Sarutobi. "I've had enough, Neji-kun. You are so consumed by your anger and hatred you cannot see the forest for the trees. That letter is from your father. I was there. Do you think I would lie to you?"

"If it would serve the village," said Neji.

Killing intent filled the room from the many hidden ANBU.

"Watch yourself boy," said Sarutobi coldly. "You're very close to treason and then the letter of your father would be meaningless."

Neji swallowed thickly as he realized he'd crossed a major line and he needed to carefully step back. "My apologizes Sarutobi-sama. My anger for the main family has clouded my judgment."

"Spirited is fine. Anger is acceptable. Accusation of deceit is near unforgivable. Now, can you read the letter for what it is? A letter from your father that he wanted you to have when your uncle felt you were ready for it?"

Neji remained silent for a few minutes before nodding. The boy closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm down and clear his head. He then read the letter again.

"Is this true?" asked Neji, looking to Sarutobi.

"Completely, I was there. Your uncle was completely ready to be handed over to Kumo. Your father did one of the bravest things I've ever seen in stepping forward like that," said Sarutobi.

"Why did it have to come to that?" asked Neji. "Why did you give in to Kumo like that?"

"You haven't experience war yet," said Sarutobi. "You haven't ever had to order shinobi out on missions you knew it was likely would end in the death of one or all of them. I had to make a choice, another year or more of war where hundreds of my shinobi would die or asking for one man to sacrifice himself to save those hundreds. I take no pleasure in asking such a thing but my duty to this village demanded it."

Neji took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I think I understand."

"Neji, I need you to know. I did not do this to make you work with me in our clan council. You have a right to your beliefs and opinions. I am sorry I did not give this to you sooner but your fixation on fate would have dishonored your father's memory. Only recently, with the use of the new seal did your fixation seem to fade such that I felt you would be ready to hear this," explained Hiashi.

Neji nodded. "I understand my father's motivation. I do not understand why he would do so for such a cruel and uncaring man but it was his choice to make. I also understand why he saw you as needed to protect our clan. You are a leader and a politician, something I have refused to acknowledge before now. So, I will talk to the branch family and we will see about keeping you as clan head for the time being."

Hiashi sighed. "I don't care about that. I'm trying to mend bridges with my nephew in a clan where the walls between the main family and branch family have been torn asunder and should no longer matter. What you saw as cruel is what kept you from dieing immediately following the chuunin exams. Did you really think the other elders tolerated you stealing techniques of the main family? Did you really think the other elders were pleased when they heard how easily you defeated the heiress? I kept you as safe as I was able but even I have limits, Neji."

Neji felt like he'd just been slapped in the face repeatedly. He'd never once considered the consequences to his actions. He had never thought that the clan would punish him when they really should have. He'd seen other branch members punished severely for something as small as pouring too much tea. Yet, he'd never been punished for such things. In fact, he could not remember the last time anyone had punished him beyond taking away a meal or confining him to quarters for a day or two. Could he have really been so blind?

"Think on it, nephew," said Hiashi tiredly. "We have other business to discuss."

"The chuunin exams are coming up again," said Tsunade, drawing Neji's attention from his reverie.

"Am I to participate, Hokage-sama?" asked Neji.

"Yes," said Tsunade. "But it's a bit more complicated than that. Would you be able to keep your cool if we sent you to the exams in Kumogakure?"

"I do not know," said Neji. "I believe it would be very difficult. Why?"

"We have managed to acquire an invitation for a single team of Konoha shinobi to attend," answered Tsunade.

"I thought the exams were in Kiri this time?" asked Neji.

"They are," said Tsunade. "And we'll be sending several teams there. But we'll also be sending one team to Kumo's exam."

"You would expect me and my team to attend," said Neji. "You know of my history with Kumo and yet you would still ask me to go?"

Tsunade nodded once.

"There is more to this than just the exam," said Neji. "Konoha is moving against Kumo?"

"Your team is to act as a cover," said Tsunade. "We'll be sending a small diplomatic contingent along lead by Jiraiya."

"Information gathering," said Neji. "A reconnaissance mission then. Do we suspect something?"

"That is classified at this time," said Tsunade. "I need to know if you can fulfill this mission. Part of which requires that you and your team make it to the finals of the exam."

"Knowing this, I believe you can rely on me... no, I know you can rely on me and my team," said Neji. "They are not being told about this though, are they?"

"No, they aren't," said Tsunade. "They don't have a personal vendetta against Kumo. All they know is that they will be attending the chuunin exams as part of a diplomatic mission. We had to be sure you could keep yourself in check and not get disqualified. However, once the exam actually starts if you happen to face a Kumo shinobi then by all means, show no mercy."

Neji smiled vindictively at that news.

"Any questions?" asked Tsunade.

"No, Hokage-sama," said Neji. "Thank you for this opportunity."

"Make us proud," said Tsunade.

**BREAK**

Naruto had several quiet days of mourning following the passing of Yasha and to a bigger extent his father. He'd never really mourned either of his parents in his youth, probably because he never really knew them. In the past Naruto probably would have buried the pain of their loss down deep, forced that burden on his darker half but now he felt it fully. He was glad for that because it was also bittersweet. He got to know his father just a little bit. He got a little fatherly advice that he desperately needed. But several days of mourning had passed and now it was time to get back to work.

"Good morning, Naruto-sama," said Fuu, hiding a yawn as she began waking up sensing Naruto moving.

"Morning, Naruto-kun," said Karin, stretching to wake herself up.

"Morning, Fuu-chan, Karin-chan," said Naruto, yawning and stretching in response to the both of them.

"What's the plan to day?" asked Karin.

"Breakfast and then I think it's time I got back to training," said Naruto.

"May Fuu also train with you, Naruto-sama?" asked Fuu.

"Sure," said Naruto.

"I would train with you too but I have still have training with Shizune and baa-chan," said Karin.

"No problem," said Naruto, yawning again. He was so comfortable with the two girls snuggled comfortably into his sides. "Hey, can I talk to you both about something?"

"Sure," said Karin.

"Naruto-sama can talk to Fuu about anything you want," said Fuu.

"So, I've noticed you both have been very forward about being around me," started Naruto, causing himself and Karin to blush a little.

"Fuu belongs to Naruto-sama now. Fuu will not leave Naruto-sama's side."

"I just... I like being close to you," said Karin, trying to pull the covers over her head and hide.

"It's okay, I like being close to both of you also," said Naruto. "The thing is, are you both okay with each other?"

"Fuu likes Karin-sama and thinks she is fun. Fuu has fun playing pranks on Naruto-sama with her."

"I like Fuu too, she's funny in her own way," said Karin. "And she's always so happy, her chakra feels nice, like yours."

"Would you both be okay with dating me... together... you know..."

"What do you mean dating?" asked Fuu.

Karin laid silent for a few. "You would want to date the both of us at the same time?"

"Well... yeah," said Naruto. "I like you both and you both like me. I don't think I could choose one of you over the other."

"What do you mean by dating?" asked Fuu.

"Dating, as in spending time with someone to get closer romantically," explained Karin. "That also means we would kind of be dating too, Fuu-chan."

"Romantically? Like love?" asked Fuu.

"It might be love someday," said Naruto. "For now it would just be trying to find out."

"But Fuu already knows she loves Naruto-sama. Why do I need to find out what I already know?"

"You barely know me," said Naruto. "And I barely know you. Part of love means knowing everything about the other person and still wanting to be with them."

"Then Fuu will learn everything about Naruto-sama and Naruto-sama will learn everything about Fuu."

"Fuu, you will also have to love me," said Karin. "And I you. It might not work."

"Fuu will try anyway because both of you make me happy and accepted."

"It's okay if you don't want to, Karin-chan. I just have to be honest with both of you," said Naruto. "It wouldn't be right or fair if I dated each of you behind the other's back."

"You're right, it wouldn't be fair," said Karin. "But I'm glad you were honest. Can I think about it?"

"Of course, take all the time you need," said Naruto. "Now how about we go make breakfast?"

Karin nodded and hugged Naruto tightly before rolling out of bed. She picked up Naruto's discarded shirt from the back of the chair in the room and pulled it on.

Fuu also hugged Naruto tightly and rolled out of bed. She skipped finding a shirt and just walked out of the room in her underwear.

Karin laughed lightly and followed Fuu out.

When both girls were out of the room Naruto let out a big sigh of relief. He'd survived that conversation and better yet he didn't panic while doing so. Stretching one more time Naruto got out of bed and put on a pair of pants. He'd have to reclaim his shirt from Karin later. Naruto smiled as he walked out to the kitchen and saw the girls perfectly coordinated movements in making breakfast together. He decided that today was going to be a good day.

**BREAK**

Shizune frowned in annoyance. "Karin, what is with you today? This is the third time I've had to stop you from doing something that could have hurt a patient."

Karin blinked in surprise and then looked at what she was about to do. "Oh kami, I'm so sorry Shizune-sensei. I'm really distracted today."

Shizune sighed. "Let's go get tea."

"But we still have patients to see," protested Karin.

"Patients you may end up killing yourself if we don't get you sorted out," said Shizune sternly.

Karin ducked her head slightly in shame. "Tea sounds good."

Up on the roof of the hospital Shizune and Karin sat sipping their tea silently.

Finally Shizune broke the silence, "So wanna tell me what's on your mind?"

Karin sighed. "Naruto asked if I wanted to date him."

"That's great news, isn't it? You've been hoping he'd ask for weeks now," said Shizune, confused by the lack of an overjoyed expression on the girl's face.

"It's just that he asked if me and Fuu both would like to date him," said Karin. "I like Fuu but I'm not sure if I can like her in that way if I was to get into such a relationship."

"Ah, I see," said Shizune. "So Naruto is looking for that kind of relationship. I'm not overly surprised but it does seem a bit fast given how recently Fuu has come into his life."

"No, Fuu is good for him and he's good for her too. You look at them together and you can just see the bond that already has formed between them. It's a strong one."

"And I've seen the two of you together enough to know that your bond to each other is also very strong," said Shizune. "So the question is about whether or not you can find room in your heart to love Fuu also?"

"I could see loving her like a sister," said Karin. "I already think of her as a sister. I just don't know if I could see her as more than a sister."

"Ah, so now we get to the bottom of the issue," said Shizune. "You're afraid that you won't love her enough. Tell me this, is it worth trying to find out? Could you really live with yourself if you never tried to be with Naruto and Fuu because of fear? Or would you really try to force Naruto to choose between you?"

"I would never ask him to choose between us and I want to be with Naruto so much. What if he ends up disappointed with me though because I don't love Fuu enough?" asked Karin.

"Love is a risk Karin," said Shizune calmly. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained. So is love worth the risk?"

"Yes, it is," said Karin, in a matter of seconds it looked as if the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Now, do you think you're ready to get back to work or do you need to hunt down Naruto and Fuu and tell them you want to date them both before you can properly focus?"

"I'm good to work now," said Karin. "I'll talk to them both at dinner tonight, I'm sure."

**BREAK**

"Hello Naruto-kun!" shouted a friendly greeting.

Naruto looked up from the scroll he was studying to see his old teammate Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" cheered Naruto waving to her.

"How have you been?" asked Sakura as she finally got within a few feet.

"Busy," said Naruto. "So busy. How about you? I hear you're officially baa-chan's apprentice now."

"You should show her more respect than that you know," said Sakura sternly.

Naruto shrugged. "Anyway, this is Fuu-chan."

"Pleased to meet you Fuu-san," said Sakura with a smile and a small wave.

"Fuu is pleased to meet you as well, Sakura-san."

Sakura gave Naruto a questioning look to which he just shrugged as if that was enough explanation.

"You came back with Naruto from his mission, right? His team saved you or something?"

"Naruto-sama did save Fuu and now I will protect him in return," said Fuu.

Another questioning look at Naruto and another shrug.

"Well, I'm glad he was able to help you," said Sakura.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei asked me to meet him here about two hours ago. I figured he'd be showing up any time now," said Sakura.

Naruto laughed.

"That was my plan as well," said a woman with purple hair stepping out of the shadows of a nearby tree.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto calmly after noting the woman's Konohagakure hitai-ate.

"Uzuki Yugao," she answered. "Kakashi asked me for a favor so here I am."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Uzumaki Naruto, how you doing?"

"Fuu is Fuu," she giggled after her normal introduction.

"Nice to meet you as well," said Yugao.

"Ah, good, you've all met," said Kakashi, appearing in a swirl of leaves. "Sorry I was late, there was a book sale I just couldn't miss."

Sakura and Naruto's cries of 'liar' died in their throats.

"That actually sounds plausible," said Sakura.

"It's kind of scary," said Naruto.

"Fuu thinks Kakashi-sensei is rude."

"Not so much rude as perverted," said Yugao. "So why am I here?"

"Well, over the last several months, Naruto and I have been sparring a lot. I mean a whole lot. I thought it would be good for him to spar with a different jounin for a change," explained Kakashi.

"I see," said Yugao. "Should I hold back at all?"

"Probably not," said Kakashi. "He's beaten me a few times."

Yugao quirked an eyebrow at that news. "Really?"

"Yes, but it could be because of how often we spar," said Kakashi. "I wanted to find out if it was just him getting used to sparring with me or if he really had improved that much."

"I see," said Yugao.

"He will also be fighting an exhibition match in Kumo against Darui," added Kakashi.

"Isn't he a jounin?" asked Yugao.

"Apparently not," said Kakashi, frowning beneath his mask.

"I suppose I am one of the best to prepare Uzumaki-san then as I also use kenjutsu frequently," said Yugao.

"Fuu, would you mind sparring with Sakura?" asked Kakashi. "She needs some combat experience. She'll be competing in the upcoming chuunin exams in Kumo."

"I am?" asked Sakura, it was the first she'd heard of it.

"You are," said Kakashi. "You'll be teamed with Neji and Lee."

Sakura nodded. "That's good, I've gotten used to working with both of them."

"Anyway, if Fuu doesn't mind, she'll be sparring with you every day until we leave for Kumo. I don't want you to feel like you have to quit again because you lack the combat skills," said Kakashi.

"Tsunade-sensei has helped me a lot with that already," said Sakura. "But it will be good to have a sparring partner."

"Well then, Uzumaki-san, please follow me," said Yugao, vanishing a second later.

Naruto waved at the girls and saluted Kakashi before he too vanished.

"Now Fuu, please don't use Chomei-san's chakra for sparring," requested Kakashi.

"Fuu would not use Chomei's chakra on Sakura-san. It would not be good to kill Sakura-san in a friendly spar."

"All the same, be careful of lethal attacks and killing blows. This is a friendly spar," said Kakashi calmly.

"Fuu understands completely and will take care not to cause injury."

"I'm not fragile," said Sakura irritably.

"I never said you were," said Kakashi.

"Fuu is ready when you are," she said, slipping into a defensive stance.

"I guess I'm ready too," said Sakura.

"Begin," said Kakashi, jumping away from the two girls. He leaned against a tree to watch the girls.

Sakura jumped forward with her fist cocked way back.

Fuu frowned and took a few quick steps back.

Sakura landed fist first causing the earth where her fist impacted to spiderweb about a foot in diameter and maybe half that deep.

Sakura looked up and smirked.

Fuu opened her mouth slightly releasing a few sparks. Suddenly the sparks flashed brightly.

Sakura recoiled from the light as if struck physically. She blinked several times waving an arm out in front of her.

Kakashi watched as Sakura was suddenly blinded and shook his head. "That's too bad."

Fuu slipped inside Sakura's guard and punched her hard in the stomach doubling her over and knocking the wind out of her lungs.

"I yield," heaved Sakura, trying to catch her breath but still feeling the metal of a kunai at her neck.

"Sakura-san will be able to see again soon. The blindness is only temporary." Fuu carefully helped Sakura to sit and catch her breath.

"I was over confident," said Sakura. "I didn't expect to lose so quickly."

"Fuu caught Sakura-san by surprise. You will be better prepared for it next time."

"You bet I will," said Sakura, rubbing her eyes trying to see again.

"As soon as Sakura can see again you can start round two," said Kakashi, flipping open his new book purchase.

On an adjacent training field Naruto was being put through his paces by Yugao.

Naruto was still getting a feel for her style as he dodged and blocked her attacks. She was very fast and had frequently used quick stabbing attacks. Naruto was amazed when she was able to stab three different times in less than a second. It definitely kept him on his toes. Unfortunately she'd yet to use any elemental techniques which made him hesitant to use his own.

Naruto spawned two thin chains that automatically wrapped around his arms and hands forming spiked knuckles.

Yugao only quirked an eyebrow but attacked all the same.

Naruto quickly blocked an overhead strike from the sword with his chain coated arm. He smirked at just how effective it was. A few months ago, a strike like that would have severed the chain and cut his arm pretty decently.

Naruto began an assault of his own. He started throwing a variety of punches to no avail as she'd either block with the flat of her blade or dodge the attack. Naruto frowned slightly as he formed four more chains. One wrapped around each leg and the last two wrapped around his chest and abdomen.

With the increased protection, Naruto renewed his assault adding in an assortment of sweeping kicks and knee thrusts forcing her even more onto the defensive. He stayed purposefully inside her guard to prevent her being able to use her sword effectively.

Yugao frowned at his change in tactics as it didn't give her the clearance she needed for either stabbing or slashing. Quickly dropping a smoke bomb, she managed to create a distraction enough for her to get clear of Naruto.

Naruto was actually grateful for the smoke bomb as it gave him cover to spawn a handful of clones and then sink underground with five of the clones while three others ran out of the smoke cloud in various directions.

Yugao cursed silently as she realized her smoke bomb had backfired. She was able to quickly dispatch two of the clones. She went after the third Naruto when she saw a few sparks in the air causing her to halt her progress and throw a few shuriken which impacted an invisible barrier and set off small electrical show.

Naruto frowned when she saw his barrier. His clones dropped the barrier and tried to attack her in unison only to be taken out one after another. The last clone charged in and took a fist to the face except instead of dispersing like the others sucked her arm in up to her elbow and turned rock hard.

"Nendo bunshin (clay clone), where the hell did he find this technique?" asked Yugao in annoyance. "Suiton: teppodama no jutsu." She spat a ball of water at the clay softening it just enough for her to pull her arm free and jump away from the heavy wind gust that scattered everything in the area she was just standing in, including sending the clay clone remains tumbling.

"Fuuton: daitoppa no jutsu," Naruto fired multiple gusts of wind at the retreating Yugao.

"Katon: gokakyu no jutsu," said Yugao, smirking slightly. The fireball hit the wind gusts and multiplied several times over until Naruto was staring down a wall of flames.

"Shit," mumbled Naruto sinking quickly underground.

"Raiton: jibashi (Lightning: electromagnetic murder)," Yugao said softly, as she sent a ton of voltage into the ground shattering it and shocking Naruto.

Naruto slowly climbed out of the torn up ground around him. He was smoking from various electrical burns. "You win," he gasped out as he fell onto his back.

Yugao walked over to her opponent and sat down, breathing heavily herself. "It was a good spar. You almost had me a few times."

"It was a good spar. You're a tough opponent," said Naruto. "I appreciate you taking the time to work with me."

"Where did you learn that nendo bunshin?" asked Yugao.

"One of my clansmen knew it and taught it to me," answered Naruto. "It's kind of badass isn't it?"

"Yes," said Yugao. "It's a kind of earth clone right?"

"Yeah, I like it," said Naruto. "I was surprised when you used three different elements like that."

"I only know a few water techniques. I know mostly lightning and fire."

"Cool," said Naruto, slowly sitting up again.

"Anyway, I may look you up again for another spar. You're an interesting opponent," said Yugao as she stood up. "See you around, gaki," she said, turning and leaving the training grounds behind.

"I guess, I'd better go check on Fuu-chan and Sakura-chan," said Naruto to himself. Naruto stood and began limping his way back to where he'd started his day.

As he re-entered the training field he saw Fuu and Sakura both sparring, Sakura looking worse for the wear. When he saw Kakashi sitting and reading he decided to limp over to him and sit down.

"Yugao won?" asked Kakashi as Naruto sat.

"Yeah," said Naruto.

"I'll talk to her about it later to see how she thought you did," said Kakashi, flipping the page of his book. "How much did you hold back?"

"I didn't use Kurama's chakra, it was just a spar," answered Naruto.

"What else?"

Naruto sighed. "I didn't use the illusionary chains or the big chains. I held my self to just ten clones but I did get to try that nendo bunshin which was badass."

"Next time, don't hold back so much," chided Kakashi.

"It was only a spar. I'm sure she held back a lot," said Naruto.

"Unlikely," said Kakashi. "Jounin aren't known for holding back in spars and I told her not to hold back."

"Talk to her and then tell me," said Naruto with a frown.

"I will. For now, why don't you let the ladies know that's enough for today and head home," said Kakashi.

"Will do, later Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

Kaminari no Kuni was cold, Naruto decided as he shivered one more time and wrapped his cloak tighter around himself. This was the fifth high altitude mountain pass he and the other Konohagakure shinobi had passed through. He was beginning to think the guides from Kumogakure were doing this on purpose in an attempt to get him and the three genin sick before they could compete in the chuunin exams.

"How much further?" asked Naruto, after another freezing cold gust of mountain air nearly left him frozen.

"Next mountain range," said Samui, a young woman with blonde hair and healthy assets. Naruto noticed she seemed to say 'cool' a lot also. "It's not cool to keep asking."

The guides were three shinobi from Kumogakure that had met them in Shimo no Kuni near the border of Kaminari no Kuni. And as much as Samui said 'cool' a lot, she was in fact ice cold and did not talk much despite Naruto's best efforts to drag her into conversation. The other two shinobi were Karui and Omoi.

Omoi was odd in Naruto's opinion. Every time Naruto had talked to him, no matter what the subject, he'd imagine the worse case scenario that usually resulted, through an impressively convoluted sequence of increasingly unlikely events, in nothing less than the total annihilation of all mankind. Naturally, Naruto had to turn it into a game. He'd ask Omoi's opinion on the most mundane things he could think of just to see how Omoi would make it end in everyone's death. It really became quite hilarious.

Karui was a hothead, even more so than Naruto was just a year and a half ago when he'd first become a genin. How the girl ever made chuunin, he had no idea. It took very little to spark her anger and like Omoi, it became a game to see how easy it would be to set her off. Even more so when he learned how to use Omoi's habits to set her off.

"You should stop toying with them," said Kakashi, walking up next to Naruto.

"You telling me you're not enjoying the show?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi shrugged. "Just be careful you don't dig too deep into their sides or they could react violently."

Naruto clicked his tongue. "As if I, the master prankster, would not know just how far I can push someone before they crack."

Kakashi frowned, "Who is the master prankster?"

"Me," said Naruto proudly as he pointed to Gai and Lee.

Kakashi turned and looked then tripped over his own two feet and crashed face first into the snow at the edge of the path they were walking along.

Naruto laughed. He couldn't help himself. When he'd heard about Kakashi's ultimate prank on Gai he just knew he'd have to one up Kakashi and truly claim his title.

**The previous night**

Kakashi and Karui had gone to sleep early as they were to have the early morning patrol. Jiraiya had passed out drunk. Neji was currently on patrol with Samui, having been paired with her because it was believed that Samui would be the least likely to set Neji off.

"Well, I think I'm going to sleep now," said Sakura. She was one of the lucky ones that would not have to patrol that night.

"Night Sakura-chan," said Naruto, Lee, and Gai in unison.

"Night guys," said Sakura, standing and excusing herself to her tent.

Omoi sat silently sharpening a sword.

"Hey Gai-sensei?" called Naruto softly. "I was wondering about something."

"Oh, what is that my youthful friend, Naruto-kun?"

"Well, I heard the story about your taijutsu suit," said Naruto. "I was very surprised that Kakashi-sensei suggested it to you."

"It was very youthful of my rival," said Gai, nodding several times.

Naruto frowned for a moment. "It's just that I also feel bad about it. That he tricked you like that."

"What unyouthful trickery are you speaking of, Naruto-kun?" asked Lee, a frown of his own marring his face.

"I assure you Naruto-kun," began Gai, "this suit is no trick. It is a most splendid and aerodynamically sound suit for a taijutsu expert such as myself to adorn. The color is perfect for camouflage as the green blends in with most surroundings and the red belt and orange leg warmers are often mistaken for sunlight or youthful flowers."

"That's not what I meant," said Naruto sadly. "I meant about him holding out on part of the suit. The most important part. I mean, you know Kakashi-sensei would have to keep some kind of an edge or he'd never be able to beat you in a spar again, right?"

Gai and Lee both gasped in outrage.

"How could I have been so blind? Of course my rival would be so unyouthful as to hide something so important if he want to maintain his edge in our competitions. Tell me, do you know what he has held back?"

"I don't know if I should," said Naruto.

"Please Naruto-kun, you must tell us. It will be our youthful little secret as to where we learned it," pleaded Lee.

Naruto sighed. "I suppose, but you both must promise to never reveal where you learned it from."

"Of course, this is a promise on our flames of youth. If we were to betray such a youthful promise then those flames would be forever extinguished," said Gai.

"Okay, you've convinced me I can trust you," said Naruto. "The secret is in the mask. You see, your mouth will often be open while in combat and your nose is always open. They both can create a minute amount of air drag that slows you down ever so slightly."

"Of course, how could I have not seen it before," said Gai, he thumped a closed fist down on an open palm. "It's ingenious," said Gai. "It explains why he is always wearing that mask of his. Why he has always been so diligent in wearing it and finding ways to eat and drink without removing it. It all makes sense now."

"But I thought you said Kakashi-rival-sensei didn't wear the most youthful taijutsu uniform because he is not a specialist?" asked Lee.

"Ah but Lee-kun, you forget. Just because he does not specialize, does not mean he does not do small things to improve. A mask is so minor that no one would think to question it, but if it made him even a few milliseconds faster then it would be an advantage he could not forgo," explained Gai.

"Yosh!" shouted Lee, earning several shushes.

"We shall have to endeavor to procure some most youthful masks when we return to Konoha," said Gai.

"Well, if you want, Kakashi-sensei gave me a few a couple of weeks ago," said Naruto, reaching into his small back pack. "I was supposed to wait to the exhibition match to use them but I suppose Lee's need is greater given he'll be participating in the exams trying to get promoted."

"Thank you Naruto-kun, it is most youthful of you to put my Lee-kun's well-being above your own," said Gai with tears forming in his eyes.

"Just make sure you keep my secret and we'll call it even," said Naruto with a kind smile for the pair as he handed each of them an orange mask to match their leg-warmers.

**Back to the next morning**

Kakashi sputtered several times in the snow as he tried to stand up again only to slip and fall again.

Naruto finally helped Kakashi back to his feet but his laughing the whole time didn't help.

"I don't even know what to say about this," said Kakashi.

"Like I said, I am the prank king," said Naruto with an exaggerated bow.

**BREAK**

Naruto whistled appreciatively as he looked up at the giant blue spire wrapped around an entire mountain peak that made up the central administration building of Kumogakure.

"Better be careful, people fall off all the time," taunted Karui, trying to get under their skin.

"Oh man, I bet that would be awesome," said Naruto excitedly, completely dashing Karui's plan. "Free fall about half-way down then chakra slide to the bottom. So fun! Hey, can you show me the best place to try it?"

Karui frowned and turned away grumbling as she and her teammates guided them into the village.

Sakura snickered at Naruto's plan. "Nice one, Naruto."

"Nice one what?" asked Naruto. "I was serious. That would be so much fun."

Sakura laughed and shook her head at his familiar antics. "Don't ever change Naruto."

"As if I ever would," said Naruto, a confident smirk on his face.

"We will show you to the hotel and then we will take the diplomatic envoy to meet with the raikage," said Samui calmly.

"Where do we go for the exam?" asked Sakura.

"A chuunin will come get you and take you to the site of the first part of the exam tomorrow at nine," answered Samui, before she turned and continue walking further into the city.

The city seemed to radiate around the central administration building with several other large structures surrounding the various nearby peaks. The rest of the city seemed to be carved directly into the side of the mountains with several houses and business built inside the hollowed out caverns. Naruto was amazed by it to say the least.

Naruto followed along obediently, taking in the sights as they went. Before he knew it they were in an elevator that carried them up the blue administration building.

"There is a reason Kumogakure has never been invaded directly," said Karui with a confident smirk.

"Except by the Soragakure shinobi fifty years ago when they destroy two-thirds of your village in a single attack eliminating you from the first shinobi world war and almost eliminating you as a major shinobi power," said Kakashi, not looking up from his book.

Karui frowned and huffed angrily.

"Technically, it was a bombardment," said Samui, trying to calm her teammate. "They never actually landed shinobi."

Kakashi shrugged and continued reading his book as the elevator climbed higher and higher.

Jiraiya and Naruto both chuckled slightly. It was only the three of them as Gai was assigned to stay back and make sure Neji and the other two genin didn't get into any trouble.

"Hello, Mabui-san," greeted Samui as they entered a large office and she walked up to the desk.

"Welcome home, Samui-chan," replied Mabui calmly. "I see that your mission was successful. Let me inform the raikage of your arrival." Mabui was darker skinned like many of the people Naruto had seen in the village. Her hair was short and white. She was dressed very formally.

Samui nodded once and stepped back from Mabui's desk to wait.

Mabui stood and walked through the double doors behind her to the right of her desk. There was some muffled shouting from the other side of the door and a loud crash. Mabui returned a moment later looking unharmed.

"Raikage-sama will see you now," she said holding the door open for them.

Jiraiya led the way with Naruto and Kakashi on either side.

The office was very large as was the shirtless man sitting behind a desk that was lying in two pieces on the floor. The man was dark skinned with white hair and a small goatee and currently doing dumbbell curls.

"So, you actually came," said the man with a sneer.

"We keep our word," said Jiraiya, smirking as the man before him sneered further. It was an obvious slight in regards to the Hyuuga incident from years before.

"So you do," said the man who Naruto now figured with the raikage. "You arranged this to open diplomatic relations with us so please, relate."

"Do you trust everyone in this room?" asked Jiraiya calmly. "Other than us of course."

"With my life," said the raikage, visibly getting angrier as his skin took on an angry red hue.

"We wanted to open discussions about Akatsuki," said Jiraiya bluntly.

The raikage froze in his exercise. Slowly he placed the dumbbell on the floor. Then he sit up straight and crossed his arms. "Okay, I'm listening."

"Suna, Kiri, and Konoha have all recognized the threat Akatsuki poses to all of the elemental nations. Thus, we are trying to open discussions in an attempt to cooperate in an effort to deal with them on a permanent basis," explained Jiraiya calmly.

"I noticed you didn't include Iwa in that list," said the raikage.

"No we didn't," said Jiraiya flatly. "And we don't intend to so long as Iwa continues to hire them for mercenary work."

The raikage sneered again. "You're telling me that Iwa has been hiring that organization? What proof do you have?"

Jiraiya slowly reached inside his jacket and produced a scroll which he handed to the raikage.

The raikage frowned distrustfully as he accepted the scroll and opened it. The man read the scroll seemingly calm but the steady clenching of his jaw and grinding of his teeth said otherwise. After a few minutes the raikage rolled it back up and then ripped the scroll in half and lighting it on fire with a charge of electricity from his hand.

"If I am to believe this evidence then maybe we do have something to discuss," said the raikage. "You'll forgive me for being suspicious while I have my shinobi check some of that information."

Jiraiya shook his head and pulled out another scroll, a duplicate of the first. "I brought a spare just in case."

The raikage took the scroll with he threw harshly at a corner of the room which resulted in a yelp of pain as another shinobi appeared. "C, go check that out."

"Right away, A-sama," said the shinobi, vanishing a moment later in a shunshin.

"Now, if we are to discuss this further, why should I bother discussing this with you. After all, none of my shinobi have ever joined them where as at least one of yours has," said A coldly.

"As has Suna, Kiri and Iwa had shinobi join them," said Jiraiya. "You've been lucky in that way. It doesn't change the threat that they represent to all of us. Whether you trust us or not doesn't change that either. We came here as a sign of good faith."

The raikage remained silent for a few minutes as he studied Jiraiya, a stray hand smoothing his goatee repeatedly.

"If your team of genin make it to the finals we can discuss this further," said A with a sense of finality. "Mabui, have them returned to their hotel rooms."

Once outside all three seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "That actually went pretty well," said Jiraiya.

"That guy is intense," said Naruto. "I can see why he was made the raikage."

"Raikage-sama is the strongest shinobi in the world," said Samui with no small amount of pride in her voice.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Jiraiya all shared a quick look and shrugged before following the star struck girl to their hotel.

**BREAK**

In their hotel room the trio sat with a bottle of sake. The first part of this mission was a success. They survived the first meeting with the raikage and have a chance to meet with him again.

"Okay, so both of you know your part of the plan for the next phase?" asked Jiraiya.

"I'll be meditating here with Kurama actively scanning for Matatabi and Gyuuki hoping they don't freak if I do make contact and warn their containers who in turn warn the raikage who in turn kills us all, which in turn starts another shinobi world war, which weakens all the nations which in turn allows Akatsuki the chance to take over and wipe out all of humanity," said Naruto with a frown.

"You spent way too much time with Omoi on that trip here," said Kakashi.

Naruto blinked several times then slapped himself hard enough to knock his chair over. "Sorry about that," he said from the floor, still seated in his chair.

"I'll be guarding you and keeping an eye out for them from an elevated position," said Kakashi, ignoring Naruto.

"And I'll be using my normal methods of gathering intelligence," said Jiraiya, finishing with a severely perverted giggle. "Alright Kakashi, let's go!"

"He's way too excited for this," mumbled Naruto, watching them leave.

Naruto sat on the floor, legs crossed and began meditating. Naruto walked the halls of his mind casually and happy for the time to reflect. A lot in his life had changed in a short period of time. He'd found family, gone on adventures, saved lives, and had a great time doing all of it. He'd even managed to score not one but two hot girlfriends. He couldn't help the perverted giggle that escaped him as he thought about it.

"I don't think I will ever understand human mating rituals," said Kurama as Naruto drew nearer his prison.

"Can you even mate?" asked Naruto.

Kurama shrugged his shoulders slightly. "There are only nine of us demons and we're all brothers and sisters. I don't think it would be wise to try. Not to mention you've met some of my family. They are all assholes as big as I am."

"Couldn't you, like shrink down and find a fox like you?" asked Naruto. "Or what about a fox summon?"

"The first would be rude and the second would wrong on so many levels," said Kurama calmly.

"Must be lonely," said Naruto.

"Sometimes, but that is our lot in life," said Kurama.

"It still sucks," said Naruto morosely. "Anyway, you catch a whiff of your brother or sister yet?"

"Nothing yet," said Kurama, huffing loudly.

"Let me know," said Naruto, suddenly finding himself bored. "What do you do in here when I'm not around?"

"Sleep mostly. Sometimes I'll see what you're doing if you're pulling on some of my chakra. But sleep mostly."

"That sounds boring," said Naruto with a frown.

"It is," said Kurama.

"Can we play a game or something?"

Kurama perked a curious eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

"What games do you know?" asked Naruto.

"Hmm, we could play riddles, the sage used to play with my brothers and sisters and I," offered Kurama.

"Cool, bring it on, Kurama, you're going down," said Naruto.

"Give me food, and I will live. Give me water and I will die. What am I?"

"What? That's hard. You're not cheating are you?"

Kurama chuckled slightly amused.

"Lives with food but dies with water, what the hell does that? It's not one of your brothers or sisters is it?"

"Nope."

"Is it a rare animal I never would have heard of?"

"Negative. Do you give up?"

"Give up? Who do you think I am? You'd better give up on me ever giving up. I'll get it just give me time."

"Times wasting."

"Okay, what dies in water?" Naruto asked to himself. "Cats can't swim but it would take a lot of water. So what dies with a little water? Plants die with too little water but you can't really feed them anything but water so..."

"It's not a plant or animal," hinted Kurama.

"Okay, so it isn't alive," said Naruto.

"I never said that," added Kurama.

"So it's alive but not a plant or animal? How the hell does that work? Never mind, I'll figure it out."

"Tick-tock, time's almost up," said Kurama.

"You never said there was a time limit?" complained Naruto.

"I just made one. I want a turn too you know," said Kurama, a small smirk at the corner of his mouth.

Naruto growled slightly. "Okay, alive, dies in water, needs food, not a plant or animal. So it has to be something in nature like the wind or somethi- It's fire!"

"Not bad, gaki," said Kurama. "Your turn."

"The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?"

"How could you remember a riddle that long?"

"I'm a ninja, it's a ninja riddle," said Naruto. "I heard it back in the academy."

"A coffin," said Kurama, smirking victoriously.

"Now how did you get that so fast?"

"You said it's a ninja riddle. Ninja are all about death so it would make sense to be about death," offered Kurama. "Now, it's my turn again."

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead," grouched Naruto.

"No sooner spoken than broken. What is it?"

"A secret," said Naruto. "That's a ninja riddle too."

"I'll give it to you but I was looking for silence. Something you seem to know nothing about," grouched Kurama at being thwarted so quickly.

"What walks on four legs in the morning, two at mid-day and three in the evening?"

"Man," said a new voice interrupting their game.

Naruto turned in slight surprise to see a guest. A giant bull with eight tentacles for tails, "Gyuuki, how did you sneak in here? Kurama, why didn't you tell me?"

Kurama mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that? I didn't get that?" asked Naruto.

"I said I wasn't paying attention, there happy now?" said Kurama irritably and slightly embarrassed.

Naruto naturally had to laugh heartily for Kurama being absent minded.

"You've really mellowed bro," said Gyuuki, a laugh of his own.

"I have not, you take that back!" demanded Kurama. "And you're one to talk. I can just smell the contentedness rolling off of you."

"I will not take it back. And I am chill, yo."

"Nice to meet you Gyuuki-san. I'm Naruto."

"Nice to meet you too. You're a little off for a jinchuuriki, especially to this big guy," Gyuuki said, pointing at Kurama for the last part.

Naruto laughed a bit. "Yeah, Son Goku said the same thing."

"The shit flinger said that you scared him," said Kurama.

"The... shit... flinger..." Gyuuki fell to the floor rolling in laughter and was joined quickly by Kurama.

"Is it really that funny?" asked Naruto, no answer came as the two of them just continued laughing. "I guess so."

Once the two demons finished giggling like school girls, Naruto was able to talk to Gyuuki. "So, we're going around warning all of your brothers and sisters about this group called Akatsuki."

"I see, are they really that dangerous?" asked Gyuuki.

"I believe they intend to resurrect the juubi," answered Kurama.

"We need to let your container know too but... it's kind of awkward because I'm a Konoha shinobi and I don't know how he would react," explained Naruto.

"B is badass like you fool. Show him respect and give his fist a bump and you and he be friends to the dying day," rapped Gyuuki, holding out his own giant fist to Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion at the fist. Shrugging once, he bumped his fist to Gyuuki's and suddenly it made sense to him. It was an acknowledgment of each other, that's all that really mattered.

"Yo, eight-o, what's the dealy-o?" asked another new comer.

"Eight-man meet Nine-man," offered Gyuuki, motioning to Naruto.

"Yo," said Naruto, holding out his fist.

Bee quirked an eyebrow in surprise at first but met his fist with a bump. "Mister Nine meets Mister Eight and together they be great," rapped Bee. It wasn't his best rap.

Naruto still chuckled anyway. "Nice to meet you too. The big furball behind me is Kurama.

"What's up foxy niner the kitsune, none finer," rapped Bee.

"Is that the best you got?" asked Kurama, completely deflating Bee.

"Yeah, Kurama's a badass, just like me," said Naruto proudly. "So anyway, we're here to talk to you about a group called Akatsuki."

"Them red-cloud mother fuckers?" asked Bee, shaking off the fact he was so easily dismissed.

"Yeah, those guys. Now I'm officially here as a bodyguard to Jiraiya of the sannin. We're officially trying to work with the raikage to deal them. But unofficially, I'm also here to try and reach you two and Matatabi and her jinchuuriki to warn you specifically about them. We've been warning all of the bijuu, trying to get them to partner up if they can or get extra protection and training," explained Naruto. "Due to how strained things are with Konoha and Kumo it's a huge risk to contact you guys like this but it's super important. Tell him Kurama."

"We believe that Akatsuki's overall goal is to resurrect the juubi. They have an Uchiha with them that wears an orange mask that is capable of controlling us, the bijuu. I am confident that he believes he'd be able to control the juubi also. Whether he succeeds or fails it means the death of all of the bijuu and their jinchuuriki. And worse, it may mean the end of everything else, and as much as I dislike mankind even they do not deserve such a fate as the juubi," explained Kurama.

"What do you say eight-o?" asked Bee.

"He's probably right. I've never known Kurama to be wrong about this kind of thing. He predicted that we'd eventually be captured and sealed in humans so it stands to reason he's right this time too," answered Gyuuki, sighing heavily as silence descended on the group.

"Anyway, now that you know, you could maybe help us with the raikage?" asked Naruto.

"I'll talk to my bro but you should know, he's an ass of epic skill," answered Bee.

"Yeah, A may actually get more pissed off that your were talking to us without his permission," said Gyuuki.

"Hey, you talked to me first," said Naruto defensively.

"As if he'd believe that," snorted Gyuuki.

"What if Bee happened to show up while they were meeting with the raikage?" offered Kurama.

"Mister nine is the fox with the plan," rapped Bee.

"Okay, so I'll let you know when we next meet with him," said Naruto. "How can I contact you?"

"We'll contact you every morning until you meet with him," said Gyuuki.

"We move for free, no watchers, no minders, no binders. Ain't nothin' stoppin' the eight-o," rapped Bee.

Aside from the rap that was starting to get annoying, Naruto liked the plan and agreed to it.

"Don't go looking for Matatabi. That bitch Yugito does not like Konoha. She'd run straight to the raikage. Let's get through this first meeting and see where we stand. It might end up being best for me and Bee to talk to the catty bitch."

"Can do," said Naruto with a mock salute.

"Later bro," said Bee. With another fist bump Gyuuki and Bee were both gone.

"I think that went well," said Kurama. "Now about that game?"

Naruto chuckled and the game of riddles resumed.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

Fuu was unhappy for several very strong reasons. First, she was forced to separate from her Naruto while he was away on his mission in Kumogakure. She would have accompanied him but the request was denied as she had never officially tested or been promoted to chuunin while she was a member of Takigakure's shinobi forces. Second, she was assigned to a team of people she knew very little about except what she had learned of them over the last two weeks while training with them to build a little teamwork. Hinata was a nice girl, quiet and shy but a very skilled combat iryonin. The girl was a little standoffish at first which surprised Fuu as it was clear the girl had to struggle to act as such. She still didn't know what that was about. Then there was the third reason she was unhappy. Her other teammate also happened to be her third problem. Inuzuka Kiba was loud, brash, arrogant, and refused to listen to her orders despite being dressed down several times by Yuuhi Kurenai to do so. Worse, he kept hitting on her, and Hinata, and just about any woman he saw. He was the definition of a hound dog.

"Inuzuka-san," said Fuu coldly, "if Fuu must tell you one more time to stop pestering me and Hinata-san, I will castrate you without anesthetic."

"And I'll help her," said Karin. "And with my medical training I know how to make it hurt for years without killing you."

"Ah come on girls, I know you're just playing hard to get," said Kiba.

Fuu growled in frustration then did something that she never thought she'd have the nerve to do. She grasped Karin firmly around the waste and pulled her in close then kissed her deep and long. After a minute she completely forgot the reason for doing so only that she was no longer unhappy or angry about anything.

Karin was shocked completely at first then she too sunk into the kiss and really enjoyed it for all she was worth.

Meanwhile the occupants of the tavern all froze in muted shock at what just happened. Several men found themselves launched backwards with massive nosebleeds including the male Konohagakure shinobi. Even Hinata had a small trickle of blood trail from her nose.

Finally the kiss broke with both girls completely out of breath and a red flush on their faces and arms.

Seeing a twitching Kiba on floor was amusing to Fuu. "Fuu and Karin must do that again soon."

"Yes, Karin and Fuu must do that again soon," agreed Karin, blushing even more.

"Fuu is now certain no other male will bother us again," said Fuu. She looked at Karin and nodded firmly.

Karin smiled and nodded as well. She fully understood what Fuu had done and why she did it. That didn't mean she didn't enjoy it immensely. She and Fuu hadn't even had a chance to do that with Naruto yet.

"Fuu is going to bed," she said turning and walking towards the room she shared with Karin and Hinata.

Karin quickly rushed after her causing the males to bleed from the nose once again.

"Well, that's one way of dealing with it," joked Kurenai with a laugh. She kicked Asuma a few times to wake him up.

"I'm okay, I'm up. What happened? Where?"

"Pervert," said Kurenai with a pout.

"I'm sorry, I'm a man. I couldn't help it. It was biological," explained Asuma.

"Well... I suppose you can make it up to me," said Kurenai. Slowly she stood and sauntered towards the stairs.

Asuma caught the hint immediately and chased after her.

"Troublesome," complained Shikamaru. "Why couldn't I stay behind?" he asked as he wiped away the blood from his own nosebleed.

"Why? Because we are expected to support our former teammates and encourage them to succeed," explained Shino logically. He too took a moment to wipe away the blood from his own nosebleed.

"Perverts. I'm completely surrounded by perverts," complained Ino loudly.

"I think, I'll just go to bed," whispered Hinata, turning then rushing up the stairs.

"They are all perverts," complained Ino as another round of nosebleeds struck the men.

"Best... night... ever!" shouted Kiba, still laid out on the floor but with a giant silly grin.

Up in Fuu and Karin's room both were giggling profusely.

"I can't believe we just did that," said Karin.

"It was fun. Fuu is very much looking forward to doing it again with you and Naruto-sama."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but so am I," said Karin, giggling like mad once again.

"Naruto-sama will be very jealous he did not get to enjoy that show," said Fuu conspiratorially. "Perhaps we should repeat that and take some pictures to send him."

Karin grinned deviously which was matched by Fuu. "I love the way you think. Are you sure you're not an Uzumaki?"

"Unfortunately, not yet," said Fuu, a small smirk playing at the corner of her mouth.

Karin giggled again before digging into her bag looking for a camera.

Poor Hinata returned to the room just in time to see the girls starting to take pictures.

"Ooh, Hinata-san, would you mind taking pictures for us?" asked Fuu.

Hinata's nose bled slightly and she fainted.

"Was it something Fuu said?"

Karin shrugged. "She'll wake up soon enough, let's continue. This will be the greatest long-distance prank in history."

"If only there was a way to share these photos with him instantly, maybe through a seal or some kind of communication device," said Fuu with a pout.

"I'll look into it," said Karin. She paused then added, "For next time."

Fuu grinned.

**BREAK**

Onoki was furious as he stormed through the halls of his village's administration building. He'd suffered several major setbacks to his village over the course of the last few months. First, Roshi had vanished and then so had Han. If that weren't enough, Akatsuki had contacted him telling him that their prices had increased because he'd provided poor intelligence. On top of all that bullshit, he was now expected to put forth a chuunin for a three way exhibition match between Iwagakure, Kumogakure, and fucking Konohagakure.

And now, the bastard raikage, A, was demanding he arrive a week in advance of the chuunin exam finals. "To discuss a matter that is an imminent threat to the shinobi nations, my wrinkled old ass," Onoki grumbled.

"Have you agreed to let me participate in the exhibition match yet?" asked a young woman, waiting outside his office. She was a full foot taller than Onoki with short black hair and pupil-less pink eyes.

Onoki groaned. "Kurotsuchi, stop pestering me. I told you I would let you know once we get there. I want a chance to measure up the chuunin from Konoha."

"It's just a fucking tree-hugger. It's not like that bastard came back from the dead," said Kurotsuchi. "And even if it was, I would love nothing more than to melt him into a puddle of goo."

"Stupid grand-daughter," snapped Onoki. "If that bastard was still alive you'd be dead in seconds. As it is, word has it he had a son before he died."

"That's just a rumor spread by Konoha to stir up trouble. If he'd had a son or any child at all we'd have heard about it a long time ago. Now who's fighting, me or Akatsuchi? You know you don't have any other chuunin as strong as us. You do want Konoha's shitty chuunin crushed don't you?" asked Kurotsuchi.

"Be patient," said Onoki. "I'll decide once we get to Kumo. Now if you were smart you'd start brushing up on your kenjutsu defenses. Kumo is sending Darui for the exhibition."

"Do you even know the name of the tree-hugger or any of his skills?" asked Kurotsuchi.

"All I know is that he's an Uzumaki," said Onoki. "So I'd also recommend you brush up on your fuuinjutsu a bit."

"Uzumaki? Aren't they all dead?"

"I only wish," said Onoki. "They were scattered years ago with the destruction of Uzushio. They have recently begun regrouping as a clan once more in Konoha."

"Not like it matters I suppose," said Kurotsuchi. "They were crushed once, they can be crushed again."

"Arrogant brat, this is not a joke. The Uzumaki were once one of the most feared shinobi clans in all of the elemental nations. They only died out because they were caught unaware. Just like you'll be caught unaware if you don't take this seriously and train for it. You want to fight in this exhibition then prove it to me and train your ass off," ordered Onoki.

Kurotsuchi smirked and walked away.

"Stupid grandchildren," complained Onoki.

**BREAK**

Yugito was annoyed. Matatabi was in a bitchy mood and had been for the last few weeks. And worse, she couldn't seem to convince Killer Bee to just go away and rap to someone else. Add in all the foreign shinobi skulking about her village and her nerves and temper were completely frayed.

"Queen kitty, with the feisty claws and attitude. Follow the octo-eight, we go to see the badass muscle-bound boss man," rapped Bee.

Yugito sighed. "We need to go see the raikage?"

"That's what I said yo," rapped Bee.

Yugito rubbed her temples at the quickly forming headache. "Just go, I'll follow you."

Bee nodded and turned to walk, notepad in one hand, pen in the other scribbling rhymes.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this but why are we going to see A-sama?"

"Major eight and Captain two got some shit to spin," rapped Bee.

"The bijuu? What the hell could they possibly want there?" asked Yugito.

"Hell if I know, my sweet ass bell," rapped Bee.

Yugito punched him in the jaw for that rap. Even she could understand that last lyric.

The pair walked in silence at that point, Bee was nursing his busted jaw. Eventually they reached the office of the raikage.

"He's in a meeting," said Mabui, seeing the pair coming.

"Oh´, I know," rapped Bee, "party crashing is the flow." Bee then ignored Mabui and kicked open the office doors.

Mabui groaned and ducked under her desk for safety.

Bee walked in to see his new friend Naruto and the man he knew as Kakashi both standing defensively between him and another man he also recognized as Jiraiya. Bee focused in on Naruto and smirked. He walked up to the boy and held out a fist.

Naruto looked at the fist for a moment then back at Bee's face. Naruto met his fist with one of his own.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Bee?" demanded the raikage. "And you're paying for that door."

Yugito walked in behind Bee with her hands on her hips looking more than a little displeased. "I'm going to kill you Bee."

Naruto cocked his head to the side to get a look at the girl and gave her a quick wave.

"Bee, what are you doing here?" demanded A.

"Three of the mighty nine gotta spit some words," rapped Bee.

"Three of the mighty nine?" questioned A, then he focused in on Naruto. "You brought a fucking jinchuuriki to my village!"

"What's your point?" asked Jiraiya. "He's my apprentice, he goes where I go. Besides, he's completely stable. It's not like it was a secret, I'm surprised your sensors didn't tell you as soon as we stepped into the city."

"Was this your plan the whole time? To have your jinchuuriki meet mine then steel the secrets to how we train?" demanded A.

"No," said Yugito. "He's more advanced than I am. Matatabi is freaked."

"We're not here to start a fight," said Jiraiya. "However, I won't deny that part of our visit had to do with the bijuu. I never thought we'd actually get to meet your jinchuuriki though."

"And what part of your visit could have anything to do with the bijuu or my jinchuuriki?" demanded A.

"Akatsuki again," said Jiraiya. "We've discussed them several times over the course of several meetings. The one aspect of them I haven't discussed with you yet is in relation to their plans for the bijuu and by extension the jinchuuriki."

"They have plans for the bijuu?" asked A, now curious.

"Naruto, please enlighten the group," said Jiraiya.

Naruto looked nervous now that all eyes were on him. "Well, Kurama and I have talked about Akatsuki a lot. He's almost certain that the reason Akatsuki has been trying to capture all the bijuu is to resurrect the juubi."

A slammed a fist down on his desk shattering it.

Yugito paled considerably.

Bee frowned.

"We know for certain that there is an Uchiha in Akatsuki that wears an orange mask. We also know for certain that he can control the bijuu. He was the one responsible for Kurama attacking Konoha around fourteen years ago. Kurama thinks that if this guy can control the bijuu then he probably believes he can control the juubi too," explained Naruto nervously. He knew that all of this was planned but it was still risky as hell.

"I see," said A leaning back in his chair and smoothing his goatee. "And you had planned to inform me of all of this when?"

"Before we left. We knew it would be a sensitive issue and with as much as we hoped to discuss we did not want our negotiations cut short before we had a chance to discuss everything. Too late now but there it is," explained Jiraiya nonchalantly.

"They would have to kill us to get the demons though," said Yugito, still trying to grasp the situation.

"That's kind of the point," said Naruto. "They are all S-rank shinobi. I've fought them twice now and was very lucky to escape with my life. The best any of us has managed was to wound one of them and force them to retreat temporarily. But like the cockroaches they are, they keep coming back for more."

"Fine," said A. "Yugito, Bee, take the boy and go talk, the three of you. Jiraiya and I have things to discuss."

Jiraiya was about to protest but it was too late, all three were already gone.

"Don't worry, no harm will come to him," said A, somewhat more relaxed.

"I'll have to take your word for it now, won't I?" asked Jiraiya, not expecting or wanting an answer.

**BREAK**

"So the raikage took that pretty well," said Naruto, following behind the other two jinchuuriki.

"Shockingly well," said Yugito. "How long have you know he was here Bee?" The slight hesitation in Bee's step at her saying that was all the confirmation she needed.

"Why don't we find someplace to sit down and have a more private conversation?" offered Naruto.

"Okay, I'll bite," said Yugito. She pointed to a karaoke building just down the street. "We'll get a karaoke box, that will keep Bee occupied so the grown ups can talk."

Naruto shrugged and followed along.

Bee however picked up his pace making a rush for their destination.

When Yugito and Naruto caught up to Bee he'd already gotten a karaoke box and was rapping.

Naruto sat down, a small smile on his face. He closed his eyes calmly. Opening them in the familiar steam tunnel of his subconscious, he walked towards his final destination only to here a three way argument going on.

"I was his favorite. I'm the cutest," argued a female voice loudly.

"I was his favorite, he made me the strongest," argued Kurama's familiar voice.

"No, I was his favorite. Look at me, I'm the most unique and creative of all of us. I'm an octo-ox, how much more pimpin' can you get?"

Naruto couldn't restrain his laughter as he entered the familiar area.

"My container's here now, let's ask him to decide," said Kurama.

"He's biased. Of course he's going to pick you," argued Matatabi.

"He is not biased. Being a scary good judge of character does not make him biased," argued Kurama.

Naruto meanwhile began laughing harder.

"Just look at the boy, he's not even taking this seriously," stated Gyuuki with a huff.

"He's only laughing because he knows this argument is pointless. He knows I'm the favorite. Always have been and always will be," said Kurama with a sense of finality in the statement.

Naturally this brought on a whole new level of arguing.

Naruto was soon joined by Yugito who also could not restrain her own laughter at the giant demons arguing over who was the favorite, to who had the most badass container, to who caused the most destruction, to who played the best trick on Shukaku. It was far and away the funniest thing he'd ever personally seen. Especially when it turned slapstick and they started poking each other in the eyes, slapping upside the head, gut punching, butt kicking, or tripping.

"Wow," said Yugito finally catching her breath from laughing so hard. Their argument had finally degenerated into a brawl.

"I know," said Naruto. "For being thousands of years old they sure do act like teenagers."

"No kidding," said Yugito. "Still, entertainment gold. Bee is going to be sorry he skipped out so he could keep working on his rapping."

"What's that about anyway?"

"No idea, legend tells that when Gyuuki was sealed in him it messed up his brain so he can't do anything but rap. Personally, I think he was dropped on his head as a child... repeatedly."

Naruto laughed at Yugito's joke.

"So, how long have you and Bee been planning this meeting?"

"Since the day I arrived," said Naruto. "Kurama and I were playing a game of riddles when Gyuuki just showed up. We had a chance to talk about the whole Akatsuki thing and then we hashed a plan so that I could meet you too. He said you'd probably not be overly kind to me and would more than likely inform the raikage unless we did it that way."

"He's right, I would have. My father died at Konoha's hands during the signing of a peace treaty," said Yugito bitterly.

"I'm sorry for your loss," said Naruto.

"It's not your fault. It's those cursed Hyuuga bastards. Assassinating my father like that," spat Yugito.

"Hyuuga? You mean the Hyuuga incident from ten years ago?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know what you call it but ten years ago is right," said Yugito.

"So, you were told your father was assassinated by the Hyuuga clan?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," said Yugito. "But reparations were made. The Hyuuga clan head was killed and his body sent to us."

"Wow," said Naruto. "You were lied to big time."

"What are you talking about?"

"First, it wasn't an assassination. He was killed in an attempt to kidnap the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, a close friend of mine named Hinata. Second, the Hyuuga didn't send you the body of the clan head but that of his twin brother, member of the branch family that had his bloodline sealed so it couldn't be stolen," explained Naruto.

"Lies, obviously you've been told lies," said Yugito.

"Or you've been lied to," said Naruto. "I wasn't personally connected to the situation. I only know a little of the situation. Maybe you should ask the raikage. And I'll ask the hokage, baachan owes me a favor anyway."

"Baachan? You call your hokage that and you're still alive?"

"Yeah, so? I've had to stop myself from calling the raikage, A-tonchiki (meathead) several times," said Naruto, earning a laugh from Yugito

Suddenly stopping herself from laughing but not able to hide the small smile. "You shouldn't disrespect him like that."

"Why do you think I haven't actually said it to his face? He'd turned me into a smear on his office wall," said Naruto, a mock look of terror on his face.

"Do you have any idea how hard it's going to be not to call him that for the next few weeks?"

"Very," said Naruto. "I'm trying to forget it now but I just can't help it."

"I suppose you're not too bad for a tree-hugger," said Yugito. "Sorely misinformed by the lies your village spread but not bad."

"Thanks... I think," said Naruto. "You're not too bad for a cloud-sucker either."

"Cloud-sucker? Do you really call Kumo shinobi that?"

"I do now," said Naruto with a grin.

Yugito once again couldn't hide her laughter.

"So, do me a favor, dig into the facts surrounding your old man's death and I'll do the same then maybe we can compare notes in a few months if we're both still alive and those shitheads from Akatsuki haven't killed us," said Naruto calmly.

"Deal," said Yugito, holding out a fist to Naruto.

Naruto grinned and bumped his fist with hers.

**BREAK**

The room was filled with anger and hatred and glaring, lots and lots of glaring. Naruto's face couldn't hide his thoughts as he observed the delegation from Iwagakure. Based on how most of those glares were concentrated on him, he guessed they did not like him at all.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" demanded Onoki, an accusing finger pointing at Naruto while he turned his glare on A.

"The chuunin from Konoha," said A, matching Onoki's glare.

"A kami-be-damned lookalike to the fucking cursed yondaime? Is this some kind of joke?" demanded Onoki. His face was a dark puce color from the blood building up in his face.

Naruto was about to protest before Kakashi quickly covered his mouth.

"Listen up you old gnome. You bad mouth my student again, either of them, and I'll personally break you," said Jiraiya angrily.

"You want war? I'll give you a war you'll not soon forget!" shouted Onoki angrily.

"Yeah, cause that worked out so well for you last time," said Jiraiya. "I believe it was my student then too that kicked your asses rather handily. I'm pretty sure my student here will do the same in the exhibition match."

"How dare you? A, you can't possibly stand for this piece of shit Konoha shinobi talking to me like that?" asked Onoki.

"Normally I wouldn't," said A, reaching into his desk. He pulled out a folder and tossed it roughly at Onoki.

Kurotsuchi caught the folder before it could hit her grandfather.

"Then we found this," said A coldly.

Onoki roughly took the folder from Kurotsuchi.

There was no small amount of satisfaction from A and Jiraiya both as the color quickly drained from Onoki's face, from dark angry puce to squalid pale white.

"Did you really think I'd never find out?" asked A.

Onoki finally huffed angrily then threw the folder back at A. When in doubt, bluff. "So what, it's just business."

"That's the only reason you aren't dead already," said A. "Now, I suggest you hold back on your righteous indignation so we can set the terms for this exhibition match."

"Death match," said Onoki, narrowing his eyes to glare at Naruto.

"No," said A. "You may be willing to let one of yours get killed over a goodwill match but I'm not. Surrender or knock out as agreed when I signed off on it in the first place. I'm more interested in venue."

"What are our options?" asked Jiraiya, considerably calmer than before.

"Well, the stadium is the obvious choice as that is where our crowds will gather to watch. But we have the option to do this a day before the finals in a larger outdoor venue," explained A.

"Yeah, but there won't be near as many of the rich to watch. We stay with the stadium," said Onoki, still glaring at Jiraiya then Naruto and back.

"Can we alter the terrain in the stadium?" asked Jiraiya.

"Right now it's a large rocky area, a small crevice with a stream through it. Very little vegetation," explained Mabui. The woman had stood calmly behind A's left shoulder while Darui stood behind A's right. "Changing the environment would not be difficult but it was designed this way to simulate terrain common to where our missions occur."

"That's fair," said Jiraiya.

"I suppose the only thing left to discuss then is when they will fight," said Onoki.

"We could have them fight between the first and second round. We could open the exam with their fight or we could even close the exams with their fight," offered Jiraiya. "I don't think Naruto cares when he fights. It's not like either of your fighters would challenge him."

Naruto's eyes widened as Jiraiya said that and turned a glare on him.

"Oh, too easy for you?" asked Onoki. "Why don't we make it tougher then. Two of my chuunin, two of A's, and just your one little chuunin."

Jiraiya shrugged. "If you really want to be embarrassed that badly when not one but two of each of your shinobi lose then sure, why not?"

Naruto tried to protest but Kakashi was still muffling him.

"Deal," said Onoki with a feral grin, thinking he'd gotten one over on them.

"I agree to this as well," said A.

"Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi will both compete in this exhibition match," said Onoki.

"Darui and C will fight," said A.

"Great, Naruto wouldn't be satisfied unless he was fighting the best chuunin you had to put forward," said Jiraiya with a grin. He clapped his hands together once loudly. "That's all for us today. I'll be taking my apprentice to starting working out strategy."

Naruto was still protesting as Kakashi dragged him from the room and continued all the way back to their hotel.

Finally back in their hotel room, Kakashi released a now-silent Naruto.

"What the hell was that?" asked Naruto. "You know both sides are going to be gunning for me now right?"

"They would have been regardless," said Jiraiya. "We were sent to send a message. Now go big or go the fuck home."

"Shit," mumbled Naruto. "Damn it all to hell! Fine, I'll kick their asses. But I need you to leave me alone for the next week. I need to focus."

"On what?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto just grinned.

**BREAK**

Hanabi was beyond tired. Ever since the end of the separation between main family and branch family she had found herself faced with a new reality. A new reality that now included something so foul, so heinous that Hanabi could not bring herself to accept it.

"Hanabi-chan, are you paying attention?" asked a former branch member named Koya. She was an elderly woman that had served faithfully for many years but now because of the end of the branch family had chosen to retire to watch over her grandchildren and soon to be great-grandchild.

"Sorry, Koya-san," said Hanabi. "I was distracted for a moment."

"Oh, and what has to you so distracted?"

"I was thinking about how much things have changed for our family," said Hanabi.

"Change is good child," said Koya, a tender smile on her face. "Change is life, if we don't change we stagnate and die."

"I understand," said Hanabi. "It's just hard to accept."

"You just don't want to do your own laundry," said Koya.

"No, I don't," said Hanabi, a forced smile on her face as she knew that Koya had seen right through her.

"Fear not, child," said Koya, "laundry is easy. It just takes a little time."

"How much time?" asked Hanabi.

"Maybe an hour, child," said Koya with a small chuckle.

Hanabi frowned then sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

And so it was that Hanabi had faced her most difficult enemy to date, chores. First she had to wash her clothes which left her hands wrinkled and the skin on them pealing slightly. It took her about forty minutes to wash all of her clothes and now she was working on hanging them all out to dry.

"What's up Shiro-chan?" asked a young man's voice. A young man Hanabi had come to know as the bane of her existence. And yet, in spite of her best efforts he kept showing up.

"Chores," sighed Hanabi.

"Yeah, I hate chores too," said Konohamaru. "I always have to pick up the leaves in our yard."

"That doesn't sound too bad," said Hanabi.

"We live in Konoha. Do you have any idea how many leaves end up in my yard? It's millions," said Konohamaru exaggerated.

Hanabi couldn't help the giggle that emerged from her mouth.

"Ha, yes, I got her to laugh!" shouted Konohamaru.

Hanabi's small laugh died instantly as she glared at Konohamaru.

"And she's back," said Konohamaru with a laugh of his own. Then his eyes narrowed on what Hanabi was doing. "Did you just finish washing all of that?"

"Yes, I did. And I did it all on my own," said Hanabi haughtily.

"Did it take long?" asked Konohamaru, fishing behind his back for something.

"About an hour," said Hanabi. "As soon as I finish hanging all of it I'll be done. Why?"

"That's too bad," said Konohamaru with a small smirk.

"What's too bad?"

"Well, they all turned pink," said Konohamaru.

Hanabi's eyes widened as she looked down at her basket then relaxing slightly. "What are you talking about, they're all fine."

Konohamaru chuckled. "Not any more!" he shouted as he threw a pellet into the basket with burst in a cloud of pink smoke.

Hanabi coughed several times as she waited for the smoke to clear. When it did her freshly washed clothes were all pink now as was the basket, her arms and her face.

"Catch me if you can!" yelled Konohamaru from on top of a wall waving a piece of pink cloth.

"I'll kill you!" shouted Hanabi, dropping her basket.

"Nice undies!" shouted Konohamaru, waving the pink cloth again and then dropping to other side of the wall. He ran away as fast as his feet would carry him laughing like a loon the whole time.

Hanabi turned bright red, then activated her byakugan and gave chase.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

"Winner, Hyuuga Neji," announced the exam proctor. Kumogakure's stadium was larger than Konoha's. All the stands were along a cliff face with a plateau below them. It was rocky terrain with a small stream. Opposite the stands was a ten meter wall that stood as a barrier to another cliff that dropped thousands of meters straight down. The proctor had a small booth on the barrier wall where he stayed for the entirety of the fights.

Neji smirked at winning his second match of the finals. Only two more rounds and he would claim absolute victory over Kumo's pathetic wannabe shinobi. In the next round he'd either face Lee or a powerful taijutsu user from Iwa. On the other end of the bracket was the only remaining Kumo shinobi and another from Iwa. He actually hoped the Kumo shinobi would win so he could humiliate him once and for all.

Neji received friendly greetings from his teammates as he arrived back in the waiting area. Sakura had lost to Lee in the second round but had put up an excellent fight. He knew she would most likely be promoted regardless as would he and Lee, such was the quality of their performance thus far in both the exams and in fulfilling the obligations of their mission.

"Well done Neji-kun!" shouted Gai, far too close to Neji to be yelling like that.

"Thank you, Gai-sensei," said Neji, calmly and not very loudly.

"Let me patch you up," said Sakura, her hands already glowing green with healing chakra.

"I'm fine," said Neji.

"Mostly yes, but you've got a couple of gashes on your lower left back that are bleeding pretty well," ordered Sakura.

Neji was surprised to hear that. "I am not in any pain."

"Numbing poison," said Sakura as she continued working on it. "Just a little deeper and they may have cut a major artery and you would have bled out in seconds without even knowing you were cut in the first place."

"Thank you," said Neji, swallowing his pride. "I didn't think he got me even once with those claws."

"He did," said Sakura, slightly distracted. "There you go, good as new."

"Having you here has been most beneficial to this youthful exam!" shouted Gai.

"No problem, Gai-sensei," said Sakura. "Oh look, there's Lee."

Gai was instantly distracted from her and to watching Lee fight.

Down in the arena Lee faced off with a genin from Iwa.

"Good luck, my youthful opponent," said Lee sincerely.

"Your death will be painful and prolonged," said the Iwa shinobi.

"Rock Lee of Konoha versus Don Dee of Iwa," announced the proctor. "Hajime!"

Lee dropped a smoke bomb and vanished. The smoke bomb continued spewing smoke until it simply lingered obscuring almost the entire arena floor.

"Your tricks won't work," said Dee, loudly and clearly. "You can't hurt me no matter what you do."

A loud collision sounded seconds later.

"I told you, you can't hurt me," said Dee, chuckling ominously. "Not with taijutsu alone you won't. I'm made of metal, through and through. You should already know that if you were watching my earlier fights. Or maybe you tree huggers are all just that stupid."

Several more collision sounds filled the arena.

"Just give up already," said Dee. "I'll let you go this one time since I'm bored with you already. Otherwise, this smoke will dissipate soon and when it does I will kill you."

Again, several more collision sounds filled the arena.

Dee sighed. "This is boring. Proctor, just call it already. He can't beat me."

"You have already lost," said Lee calmly, no longer needing to move.

"Oh really? Doesn't feel like I lost," said Dee, the smoke finally starting to dissipate.

Lee remained still as he waited for his smoke screen to fade.

"I take it you want to die?" asked Dee. Even still, he looked confused by Lee seeming to have just given up.

Lee stood holding a small slip of paper that flared blue for a moment with chakra.

Dee suddenly collapsed, forced into the ground as several seals activated, glowing blue all over his body.

"How?" Dee asked, barely able to draw breath let alone speak.

"I placed several seals on you while in the smoke screen that were tied to this one," said Lee, holding up a small slip of paper. "You are carrying close to one hundred tons of weight. Even with your metal body, it will crush you in about ten seconds unless you surrender now."

"I... surr... end... er," wheezed Dee, barely able to form the words.

Lee channeled chakra into the small slip of paper causing the seals on Dee to fade and evaporate as if they had never been there.

"Winner, Rock Lee of Konoha," announced the proctor.

Lee, like both Neji and Sakura, was met by equal parts booing and cheering from the crowd.

Lee returned to the booth to share his standard victory man celebration with Gai, much to the horror of those watching.

"Good job Lee-kun," said Sakura with a small smile for the exuberant boy.

"Thank you Sakura-chan!" shouted Lee, giving the girl a thumbs up and a large smile behind his orange mask.

"He didn't even touch you did he?" asked Sakura, looking him over really quickly.

"No, he underestimated me," said Lee. "But I won't be able to use those seals again. My opponents will be even more wary."

"I still can't believe how good you've gotten at using seals," said Sakura. "Have you gotten any better at actually making your own seals yet?"

"No," pouted Lee, suddenly very downtrodden.

"Well, just keep working at it. For now I'm sure Tenten doesn't mind providing them to you," said Sakura, patting him on the back.

"She has been most generous," said Lee. "Still, I never thought I would find a way to use anything but taijutsu."

"You still use taijutsu, you just found a way to amplify it," said Sakura, a small smile on her face.

Lee nodded once happily.

"You and Neji should be watching this fight, one of you will be fighting the winner," said Sakura, pointing toward the arena where the next round was about to begin.

**BREAK**

"Damn you, Dee!" shouted Onoki, more than a little annoyed.

"Heh, I like that kid," said A. "I've heard of Maito Gai's taijutsu prowess but you really see his efforts in his pupil."

"Yeah, eccentricities and all," said Jiraiya with a small chuckle. "Still, his use of seals was nothing short of brilliant there."

"Fucking tree huggers and your fucking sealing," grumbled Onoki.

"Yep," said Jiraiya, laughing fully at Onoki's irritation.

"I hate to admit this but all three of the genin you sent more than deserve chuunin at this point," said A.

"We wanted to make a good showing so you got the best we had to offer," said Jiraiya.

"And that chuunin apprentice of yours, is he the best you have to offer?" asked Onoki.

"Yes," said Jiraiya, the confidence in his statement shook Onoki visibly.

"Speaking of that boy, where is he?" asked A.

"He's finishing some training," said Kakashi from just behind Jiraiya. "We'll get him here for his fight. Don't worry."

"Training before a big match? How foolish," said Onoki. "Tiring himself out will only cause him to lose that much faster."

"He'll be fine," said Jiraiya. "The next fight is about to start."

Onoki grumbled again but focused on the fight below.

**BREAK**

In Mizu no Kuni another chuunin exam finals was nearing completion as well.

"I forfeit," said Fuu, calm as could be as she stood across from Karin.

"What?" asked Karin loudly.

"I have shown what I wished in these exams," explained Fuu. "It is not required for me to proceed further."

Karin pouted a little but nodded anyway. She understood. Fuu was basically a jounin that had never had the chance to take these exams. Her domination of the first two rounds of the chuunin exam finals showed more than enough to earn a promotion. For that matter, so had Karin.

Fuu smiled at Karin before using a shunshin to return to the competitors box.

Karin accepted the win and used a shunshin as well.

"You didn't just forfeit to make your girlfriend happy did you?" asked Kiba obnoxiously.

"May Fuu kill him?" she asked, looking to Kurenai.

"Maybe when we get home," said Kurenai.

"Can we at least beat on him for a bit?" asked Karin. "He's already out of the finals."

"It wouldn't be appropriate to do while we are still in Kiri. You have to remember, you are also diplomats while you're here," explained Kurenai, though she too would like to have Kiba smacked around some.

Just as Kurenai finished her explanation a loud slap rang through the booth causing all the chuunin hopefuls to look sharply to the source.

A young woman from Kirigakure had just slapped Kiba and judging from the purplish bruising already forming on his face it was not a gentle slap.

"Does he know that?" asked Karin.

Kurenai just sighed.

Fuu froze suddenly. "Something is wrong." Suddenly the stadium shook violently causing the masonry and stone work to crack. Large pieces started falling from the ceiling and support beams.

"What the hell was that?" asked Ino looking around rapidly.

All around the stadium several cries went out. "Death to the oppressors! Death to the kage!" Shinobi began popping out of the crowd. Some of them just started killing those around them while several other charged toward the kage's viewing box.

"Rebellion?" asked Chouji, the shock in his voice undisguised.

"So it would seem," said Asuma, blowing out a breath of smoke then extinguishing his cigarette. "Okay, so here are your orders. You're to work through the stands to your other teammates. Once you've gathered together you will be providing support to the citizens. Shikamaru is in charge once you find him. Until then Fuu is in charge. Now get moving!"

"I shouldn't need to say this but Kiba, you had better obey orders or I will personally bring you up on charges when we get back to Konoha," said Kurenai.

"Where will you be Kurenai-sensei?" asked Hinata nervously.

"We have to get to the hokage," said Asuma, vanishing a moment later.

"Stay safe, all of you," said Kurenai, vanishing also.

Another major tremor shook the stadium.

"What the hell is causing that?" asked Kiba, dodging a large chunk of the ceiling that fell from above him.

Fuu paused. "Get to Shikamaru. Tell him to evacuate everyone you can from the stadium and the city." Six wings of chakra and a tail suddenly sprouted from her back and she shot into the air.

"What was that about?"

"Follow orders," said Karin, the panic in her voice and eyes was clear. "We don't have much time before it gets here."

"Before what gets here?" asked Ino.

Hinata suddenly whimpered. "It's a bijuu. The sanbi I think."

Chouji actually dropped his bad of chips. "Let's move then, we don't have a lot of time."

The five remaining Konoha shinobi leaped into the stands and began fighting their way to the rest of their village's contingent.

**BREAK**

"Hyuuga Neji versus Rock Lee!" shouted the proctor. "Begin!"

Lee and Neji both settled back into their fighting stances.

"I have been waiting a long time for this, Neji-kun," said Lee. "Today, I won't hold back at all."

"I would be disappointed if you did," said Neji. "Go ahead and remove your weights. I want you at your best when I crush you once and for all. I want you to understand the difference between a genius and a hard worker."

Lee nodded and knelt down. Sliding down the leg warmers revealed a large black ring of weights with glowing blue seals shining.

Neji quirked an eyebrow at seeing the seals on the weights.

"Curious about these seals?" asked Lee as he worked to undo the latches that kept them on his legs. "They are strange seals. They do not add weight or create resistance if that is what you're thinking. They are binding seals," explained Lee.

Neji's eyes widened slightly when Lee deactivated the seals and black ropes with a white glow of chakra appeared that were wrapped tightly around his body which then snapped and evaporated into nothingness.

Lee rolled his shoulders several times and twisted left and right. "Now, I believe I'm ready."

Neji wordlessly activate his byakugan and stared down Lee.

Lee smirked and vanished in a burst of unrestrained speed.

Neji easily tracked Lee's movement with his byakugan. So it was as Lee appeared inside Neji's guard, he easily dodged Lee's first punch. Unfortunately, he wasn't quite fast enough to completely dodge the second punch which caught him in the shoulder and sent him spinning through the air.

Lee watched momentarily as Neji managed to land on his feet. The hit to the shoulder may have left a small bruise but no real damage was done. Meanwhile, Lee was flexing his hand and wrist which Neji managed to tap once leaving it slightly numbed.

Neji rolled his shoulder once to make sure there was no major damage. Feeling nothing more than a slight tenderness he chose to attack this time. "Hakke kusho," he said softly as he thrust his fist forward but Lee was already moving. "Hakke kusho," he repeated several times alternating hands as he attacked Lee at range.

Lee had to move fast to avoid Neji's attacks. Sudden stops and changing direction were necessary and beginning to hurt his knees as he wasn't used to moving at that speed Knowing he'd have to end this sooner rather than later, Lee increased his speed.

Neji saw Lee increase his speed making hitting him with a vacuum palm all but impossible. Especially when Lee appeared under him.

"Kage buyo," mumbled Lee as his foot shot straight up towards Neji's chin.

Neji managed to meet Lee's foot with two forearms but it still launched him into the air.

Lee followed Neji in the air behind him and tried to wrap him up in his bandages.

"Kaiten," said Neji starting an airborne rotation. The rapid spin and chakra wall shredded the bandages Lee tried to wrap around him and bounced Lee into the ground rather harshly.

Lee rolled a couple of times but managed to bounce back up to his feet.

Neji's kaiten hit the ground and ricocheted him into a wall which ricocheted him again into the air where his technique finally faded.

Lee saw his opportunity when Neji's technique rebounded with the ground and wall. He quickly opened the first three gates as he didn't have much time.

Neji frowned as he fell back to earth and saw Lee's skin take on a reddish hue.

Lee vanish again in a new burst of speed. "Konoha senpuu!" he shouted as his foot impacted with Neji's jaw.

Neji saw a brief flash of light as he felt Lee's foot impact with his face very painfully. He rolled and bounced several times before finally rolling up to his feet only to have to block and dodge a series of bone crushing kicks.

"Kaiten," Neji finally said trying to force Lee away long enough for him to formulate a plan.

Lee jumped back from the kaiten barrier and used the moment in time to open another two gates.

Neji let his kaiten fade again. He knew he'd have to go on the offensive if he wanted to win this fight. Unfortunately he saw the chakra just radiating off of Lee's body that told him things were about to get a lot more difficult.

Lee attacked again only to be met by an equally fierce attack from Neji each attack was met by another attack, open palm to closed fist, knee to foot, and elbow to elbow.

Neji just didn't have the power or speed that Lee did. A punch from Lee managed to slip through and hit him in the ribs causing a cracking sound that Neji knew meant a lot of pain and discomfort. Neji let the momentum of the punch carry him away from Lee to try to catch his breath, something infinitely more difficult due to now having several broken ribs on his right side.

"Surrender," said Lee, his voice strained and barely masking the pain that opening the gates had caused him.

Neji slowly climbed back up to a knee. "I suppose I have no choice," he wheezed painfully.

Lee relaxed for a moment until he saw Neji roll up one leg of his pants to show a set of weights secured just above the knee which he then removed. Then repeated with the other leg and finally with his upper arms as well. "You were holding out?"

"I was, it was my mistake," said Neji as he stood fully erect. A few quick hand seals caused one hand to glow green which he held to his broken ribs. "You've pushed me farther than I thought you were capable of pushing me."

"Healing chakra too?" asked Lee.

"Just enough to bind my ribs back together so I can breath properly again," said Neji. "Now, let's go again."

Lee nodded and recommenced his attack.

**BREAK**

Tsunade frowned as she turned another of the rebels heads into paste with a single punch. "This is pathetic."

"It saddens me," said Mei as she melted four shinobi with a wave of lava. "I didn't think there was still this much resistance left."

"There isn't," said Kurenai as she land next to the hokage accompanied by Asuma. "These people are all under a genjutsu of some kind. Whatever it is, I can't break it."

Tsunade frowned. "This is a setup? By who?"

"Akatsuki," said Mei.

A loud roar radiated through the stadium breaking glass and shaking the foundation.

The shinobi all turned to look in the distance to see the sanbi marching on the village.

"I thought the sanbi was supposed to be in hiding," said Mei.

"It was," growled Tsunade. "The one that can control them must be doing this."

"Utakata!" shouted Mei, pointing in the direction of the sanbi.

Utakata finished his opponent quickly and looked to Mei before following her finger in the direction from which the sanbi was approaching. "I'm on it!"

Mei nodded to Utakata. "Ao, call in the sealing team. We cannot allow the sanbi to destroy the village we worked so hard to rebuild. I will go collect my niece."

"But Mizukage-sama-" protested Ao.

"I am the mizukage. This is my responsibility," said Mei, vanishing a moment later.

Tsunade turned and followed Utakata with her guards and Kurenai and Asuma. "We're going to slow the sanbi down. Do not get dead!"

The group moved rapidly toward the sanbi which seemed to have slowed down significantly already.

Tsunade was pleased to see Fuu fighting the sanbi when she arrived.

The sanbi spun suddenly sending out several waves of water flooding the area and one of its tails to smack Fuu out of the air.

Tsunade moved quickly and caught Fuu from the air. She landed with the now unconscious girl and began healing her immediately.

Utakata charged ahead allowing Saiken's chakra to surround him, causing the water under his feet to bubble up and envelop him then turn gray-green in color, then taking on the consistency of mucous.

Springing forward suddenly Utakata slammed a mucous covered fist into the sanbi's face. The mucous exploded off his hand enveloping the left side of the sanbi's face then hardening.

The sanbi quickly swatted Utakata away with one of his legs only for the mucous to surround the leg and harden.

Utakata skipped across the water like a flat stone eventually sinking into the water. He quickly swam back to the surface and stood upon it, once again gathering up Saiken's chakra and covering himself in mucous.

Tsunade finished healing Fuu and not so gently woke the girl up.

Fuu finally shot up straight searching her surroundings. "Tsunade-sama? Did you save me?"

"Of course," said Tsunade. "You are one of my shinobi, your life is as much my responsibility as it your own. Now, can you get back out there and help Utakata? There is a sealing team on their way now."

"Isobu is being controlled," said Fuu. "The man in the orange mask was here. He told me this was a message to Naruto-sama for messing with his plans. He said he would personally destroy his entire world for treading where he should not."

"Is he still here?" asked Tsunade.

"I don't know. I tried to fight him but it was like fighting the air. Nothing I did could hit him, even when he stood completely still, it was like I just passed right through him. He toyed with me before telling Isobu to kill me and then to kill everyone else in the village. It's so strong. Chomei is really worried about her being controlled like that," explained Fuu. "I think it scares her."

Tsunade frowned. "We'll get her sealed soon. For now, focus on delaying her."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," said Fuu, the chakra cloak from Chomei reforming almost instantly. She took flight again and began harassing Isobu from the air with several lighting techniques that spawned directly from her wings.

Isobu thrashed and attacked anyone that came near which was mostly Utakata and Fuu as their cloaks prevented the chakra poisoning that others would have gotten.

Asuma tried several wind and fire techniques from as far from the beast as he could but it did little more than annoy it and force him to retreat to a safer distance before attacking again.

Kurenai too tried several genjutsu but none of them worked or whatever genjutsu the sanbi was currently trapped in overpowered anything she might have used. As a result she resort to pelting the bijuu at range with kunai wrapped in explosive tags.

Tsunade focused on healing the injured, including the two jinchuuriki that were getting beaten on frequently by Isobu.

Finally Mei arrived with a little girl of about four years old, both of their faces were tear stained. With them came a sealing team.

"It's under a contract seal," said one of the sealing team. "We need to break the contract first then we can seal it."

"Then get moving," ordered Mei firmly. Her tears had stopped but her eyes still red.

The sealing team spread out all around Isobu. Each of them had a very large scroll strapped to their backs. Once they had formed a six pointed star around the demon they pulled the scrolls off their backs and as one they opened the scrolls in unison. Each of them took hold of one end of the scroll and threw the still rolled end to the person to their left, unrolling as it traveled through the air. The receivers then threw the roll up over the sanbi to the seal team member directly opposite them. The scrolls all connected and began to glow brightly.

"Contract is broken, begin sealing," ordered the team captain.

"Isobu has calmed but is very angry about being controlled like that," said Fuu landing next to Mei and Tsunade.

"She says she'll agree to be sealed but that her container had better be pissed off too and ready to work," added Utakata.

And as they said that Isobu stopped her thrashing and allowed the sealing to proceed.

"I am angry," said an angry little voice. "It's not fair."

"It's not little one," said Utakata, kneeling down to look the little girl in the face. "What's your name?"

"Meiko," she answered with a sniffle.

"Meiko, the big girl behind me pouting is Isobu. She's going to be your partner from now on. She doesn't like it and she knows you don't like it. But, she's willing to give it a chance if you are?"

"Fine, but she better be nice to me," said Meiko, her face all scrunched up in anger.

Utakata laughed slightly while Fuu giggled.

"What? What's so funny?" demanded Meiko.

"Saiken and Chomei are Isobu's brother and sister. They said something not nice about Isobu and she said something even less nice. You have to understand, they are demons. They are not very nice but... if you get to know them and make them your friend then they can be very nice. But you'll have to work at it."

Meiko growled in her little child voice. "Fine, but if she misbehaves I'll tell aunt Mei and she'll spank her for being bad."

That got quite the laugh from everyone.

"We are ready for the girl, Mizukage-sama," said the captain of the sealing team.

"Oh, and what's this?" asked a voice from the trees above them.

Those assembled all looked sharply up at the man now occupying the previously empty space in the tree above them. He had black spiky hair, an orange mask with a swirl pattern and a black cloak with red clouds.

"You," hissed Mei. "How dare you show yourself here?"

"Hmm, who do you think you're talking to?" demanded the man, anger very evident in his voice.

"A dead man," said Tsunade, cracking her knuckles.

"Please, you're a pathetic excuse for a kage, let alone a Senju. Hashirama would never have let me get so close unnoticed," laughed the man briefly.

"You speak as if you knew him." asked Mei, equally angry as Tsunade.

"I should. He once called me his best friend. And then he betrayed me all for that village. My clan betrayed me for him too. So now, I will destroy all that he created and no one, not even you pathetic excuses for kage can stop me," said the man coldly.

"Uchiha Madara," said Tsunade venomously.

"So she's not as dumb as those fake balloon on her chest make her look," said the man now identified as Madara.

Tsunade was restrained from charging in to attack by Mei's hand on her shoulder. "Leave here or die."

"And who is going to kill me? You? I am immortal, I am beyond life and death."

"Roku hoshi no fuuin!" shouted the sealing captain, the man had continued his work while the kage level shinobi continued chatting.

Meiko screamed in pain briefly then fell unconscious.

"Smart," said Madara. "Continuing to work like that despite the fact that you and your team are all now dead."

In the blink of an eye the seven man sealing team all had their heads separated from their shoulders. The heads gone into a black void and the bodies left behind to fall into the slowly dispersing water.

Mei unleashed a rush of lava at the unmoving man.

Madara snorted as the lava passed through him, incinerating the tree he stood on but not affecting him in the slightest. "You still don't get it do you."

Suddenly Madara was sent skating across the landscape by a man made of lava bearing four molten tails.

Madara stood angrily glaring at the source of the attack.

The water below him suddenly boiled violently and exploding in a scalding steam super heating the entire area.

Madara jumped clear of the steam and landed on another tree. The orange paint on his mask was peeling and the mask itself was sagging as some it seemed to drip away, melting into his skin. The rest of his exposed skin that was visible was angry red and blistered. His cloak was dull gray now and the clouds almost white in color.

As the steam settle a man in dark red armor stood, the steam wrapped tightly around him forming five tails behind him.

The eye beneath Madara's mask narrowed. "Now you've really upset me." Instantly he vanished in a vortex.

The lava man suddenly snapped his arm up and back. The burning molten fist impacting harshly with Madara's mask causing an explosion of fire at the point of impact as the man started coming out of another vortex only to disappear again.

Madara reappeared some distance away. His mask was destroyed, fragments of it melted into his face as well as various other burns. "I'll be back for the child and to kill the rest of you." He was sucked into another vortex but did not reappear.

"He's gone," said the lava man, his voice gravelly. The lava surrounding him slid of his body and sucked into the ground.

"Roshi?" asked Tsunade, very surprised to see him there.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

"That's one hell of show those two are putting on," said A appreciatively as he watched Neji and Lee fight tooth and nail against one another.

Onoki clicked his tongue in annoyance. "You're right it's one hell of a show. But a show is all it is. Tree-huggers are probably flirting with each other while they pretend to fight."

"Wow," whistled Jiraiya. "I knew you were getting old Onoki but I didn't think the senility had already set in."

Onoki growled. "Congratulations, your bounty just doubled."

"I'm honored," said Jiraiya. "That's more money for me for each head I take and turn in for their bounties. Hopefully some of those fuckers in Akatsuki will be stupid enough to come after me."

Onoki had to be held in place by A. "That's enough, both of you. Onoki, act your age. Jiraiya, stop taunting him or you can go sit with the rest of the riffraff down there."

"He started it," pouted Jiraiya.

"What? I did not!" shouted Onoki.

"I said enough, both of you," said A forcefully.

Onoki continued grumbling but stopped arguing.

Jiraiya just smirked like the cat that ate the canary.

**BREAK**

Neji's increase in speed combined with his eyes' ability to see Lee no matter where he was made it nearly impossible to hit Neji without getting a few tenketsu closed in the process. In fact, Lee was finally starting to slow down.

"I guess I have no choice," said Lee, the frown on his face was unnatural to the boy.

Neji smirked momentarily thinking victory was within his grasp now. He watch Lee cross his arms in front of himself defensively. Then he noticed the sweat on his skin start to float into the air unnaturally. Finally, his byakugan saw a massive influx of chakra in Lee causing the little bit of moisture in the air to evaporate instantly.

"Keimon: kai (gate of view: release)!" shouted Lee, vanishing once again from Neji's view. "Asa kujaku (morning peacock)!"

Unexpectedly, Neji felt a massive kick to his stomach launching him skyward, a bit of vomit left his mouth from the sheer power of the hit. Lee appeared in front of him in the air and punched him leaving a burn mark where he was hit. Lee continued after him, punching rapidly as they went. Burns left behind wherever Lee hit until eventually the punches themselves were on fire.

Neji finally hit the wall of the stadium with Lee on top of him punching repeatedly, searing his skin and burning his clothes. He knew then that he had lost to Lee even as he felt his consciousness slipping away.

When Neji's eyes finally closed and his body sagged, Lee jumped away from him. With the onslaught ended, Neji fell heavily to the arena floor. His clothes in taters and covered in burns.

"Winner, Rock Lee!" announced the proctor.

This time Lee was greeted with nothing but cheers from the audience even as he fell backwards in horrible, agonizing pain as the gates finally closed.

The arena was filled with iryonin trying to patch up both of the participants.

Sakura immediately began work on Lee while Gai stood over her shoulder.

"Well done, Lee-kun," said Gai somewhat softly, a tear at the corner of his eye.

"I beat him Gai-sensei," uttered Lee. "I finally did it."

"You did, now it's time to rest. You've got one more fight to go," said Gai.

"No he doesn't," said Sakura shortly, her focus entirely on healing and keeping his heart beating. "His heartbeat is erratic and at risk of stopping all together. Until that stabilizes he's not fighting anyone and the rest of the muscle damage won't be healed until then either. He's done in this exam."

"I can still fi–" Lee began to protest before a very strong sedative Sakura injected knocked him out.

"Stretcher!" ordered Sakura to the other iryonin. Two iryonin rushed over with a stretcher. Together they rolled Lee on his side then back onto the stretcher then rushed off with him, Sakura monitoring him the whole way.

Gai checked quickly on Neji to find out he'd be fine in a few weeks, the burns would heal soon enough as would the concussion and broken bones, and fortunately there was no internal damage.

**BREAK**

"Well that's the end of Konoha's shitty genin," said Onoki, more than a little pleased.

"It is an annoyance," said A. "With both of them out now we don't have a final round."

"You've still got the chuunin fight," said Jiraiya. "Why not have them fight now and use the next fight as the final?"

"That should be fine," said A, giving the nod to the box where Darui, C, Akatsuchi, and Kurotsuchi all waited. "And where is your boy?" asked A.

Jiraiya smiled. "He likes to make an entrance."

"I won't stand for any nonsense. If he's not here in thirty seconds he's disqualified," said A.

"I'd disqualify him anyway," said Onoki. "He should have been here like the rest of the competitors. It's rude not support your village shinobi's in such an important endeavor."

Jiraiya watched the four competitors jump down to the arena from their waiting box. "I suppose I should get him here."

"Yes you should," said A. "Ten seconds!"

Jiraiya sighed and sent a small prayer that this worked. Reaching inside his coat he pull out a kunai and quickly tossed it into the arena.

The gasp from Onoki next to him brought a grin to his face, now if it only it works.

Naruto appeared in an instant a moment later in the arena, Jiraiya's thrown kunai in hand. An instant hush fell over the assembled crowd.

"No," gasped Kurotsuchi, her eyes wide with shock and surprise.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life," said Naruto in a manner similar to Kakashi. Naruto could hear Onoki up in the kage's booth screaming profanities at Jiraiya while the pervert just laughed. "So, are we ready to get this shindig started?" asked Naruto as he made a big show of stretching.

"So the rumors were true, that fucker the yondaime hokage had a kid," sneered Kurotsuchi.

"What's your point?" asked Naruto, feigning boredom. Kurotsuchi earned his ire in the process despite what he was showing them.

"I don't care if it costs me my life or the life of everyone in this stadium or even another war. I'm going to kill you," said Kurotsuchi, rage boiling just below the surface.

"Well aren't you just the chipper one?" asked Naruto sarcastically. "Tell you what, I'll beat you last so that you can watch your teammates fall, one after the other." Naruto didn't care for this kind of head game but he had to admit if the roles were reversed he'd be even more pissed off and probably charge in without a second thought otherwise.

"Proctor, start this already," said Kurotsuchi, eyes narrowed and glaring at Naruto.

"So hasty," joked Naruto. "No need to rush this, it'll be over soon enough anyway. I'll try not to leave permanent damage. You're kind of cute after all."

Kurotsuchi roared angrily and began to charge in except for Akatsuchi wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground.

Naruto couldn't hide his smirk at their surprise. He was pleased his plan worked so well and that his training hadn't been a complete waste of time.

**Flashback: an hour earlier**

_Naruto sat silently meditating in a training field he'd borrowed from Bee. All around him were kunai stuck in the ground. His focus was on feeling the beacons that each kunai represented, including the kunai in Jiraiya's pocket._

_Ever since Naruto met his father, almost all of his training efforts had been focused on understanding and learning the hiraishin. Since he'd come to Kumo he hadn't really been able to work on anything but the hiraishin since he didn't have regular access to a training ground until the past week and that was kept very secret thanks to Bee. _

_As for his progress with the hiraishin, he'd managed to recreate the seal with his chakra and blood. He'd managed to successfully teleport to a kunai that acted as a lightning rod. His current problem was identifying the kunai to which he was teleporting. As such, he was meditating to get used to the feel of the lightning rods so he'd more easily be able to distinguish one from another._

_Opening his eyes he surveyed the field for his final personal test. He would teleport to each kunai and collect it. The trick was to teleport just to the kunai he wanted to collect._

"_Okay, so here goes nothing," mumbled Naruto to himself._

"_One," said Naruto, reaching his first targeted kunai. It gave him an instant confidence booster to hit his first target._

"_Two, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, fucking shit, three, shit, fuck, ass, bitch, shit, four, five, shit, double shit, six, son of bitch, shit, shit, seven, shit, crap, shit, poo, eight, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck fuck, nine, mother fucker, shit, fuck, crap, shit, ten, shit, shit, shit, shit, eleven," he continued counting each successful lightning strike and while cursing each failure._

"_Twenty," he said finally collecting the last kunai. "Okay, so that was still terrible, I'm never going to get this in time for the fight." He rapidly tossed all of the kunai again spreading them around. "Okay, let's do it again."_

_An hour later Naruto was still cursing the technique from hell. If it was just one kunai he'd get there but when he had to be exact... well... he was fucked._

_Just then he felt the pulse of the kunai he'd given Jiraiya._

"_Okay, let's do this," said Naruto. "At least I can make an entrance, it will be a good bluff right?" No answer came, not that he expected one as he was standing alone._

**End Flashback**

"That idiot," groaned Yugito. "How much of a dumbass could he be to make an entrance like that?"

"Style and flow, mister nine-o," complimented Bee from his seat next to Yugito.

Yugito socked him in the jaw again, hearing the satisfying crunch of Bee's jaw breaking and shutting him up for a while brought a small smile to her face. She knew that Gyuuki would heal his jaw soon enough but in the mean time Matatabi was providing a distraction that prevented Gyuuki from doing so.

"Ah, silence... pure, golden silence," said Yugito. All around her, the audience was cheering loudly for the announcement of the start of the fight.

She liked Naruto, he was a good kid and definitely almost a friend, even if he was an obnoxious brat that was also a damned tree-hugger. Still, she would enjoy watching him get his ass kicked, especially after making such a foolish entrance.

Next to her Bee was holding his jaw in pain, tears leaking from behind his sunglasses.

**BREAK**

Naruto was instantly on the defensive as all four of his opponents attacked.

C dropped back, providing ranged support with kunai and shuriken to drive him towards a specific location where he hoped to snag him in a genjutsu.

Darui opened up with several quick lightning jutsu trying to help drive him, to help C's plan.

Unfortunately, their efforts were for naught as Kurotsuchi started out by spewing lava at him and then using the fact that Darui and C were trying to drive him somewhere to attack ahead of him and push him in a completely different direction.

"Shoot," lightly cursed C, seeing his plan voided.

Akatsuchi charged ahead and attacked with taijutsu and close-range doton jutsu.

"Well aren't I popular," said Naruto, dodging a quickly as he was able. He knew he was being driven but under the circumstance he didn't have much choice. He was thankful when C cursed because he knew whatever their plan was had been foiled, most likely by their allies in the endeavor to take him out first.

Naruto quickly ducked under a wide and overpowered right-handed round house punch from Akatsuchi and shot forward under it and jabbed a right-handed spear hand strike into Akatsuchi's armpit causing the large man to suddenly clench up in pain. Naruto used the opportunity to spin and bring his left foot in a round house kick across the left side of Akatsuchi's face from behind knocking him down painfully. He was unable to knock him out of the fight entirely as he was once again on the run from his attackers.

Kurotsuchi cursed as she saw Akatsuchi drop to the ground hard, groaning in pain. She threw a brace of shuriken to drive Naruto away from her partner to give him a chance to recover.

"Raiton: raikochu (lightning: flash of lightning)," spoke C softly.

Naruto covered his eyes in quick reaction to the bright flash of light. A moment later he felt an enormous amount of electrical current start coursing through his body.

Darui smirked slightly seeing C's genjutsu take effect. "Raiton: gian (lightning: false darkness)." He felt satisfied hearing Naruto scream in pain. Ending his attack he watched Naruto fall.

"So much for that," said Kurotsuchi confidently. She frowned when she heard a slight crumbling sound a moment later. Looking at Naruto again she saw his body crumble into a fine white dust-like substance.

"Fuuton: tatsumaki (wind: tornado)," said a muffled voice. Suddenly the entire arena floor exploded in a giant vortex of wind.

Kurotsuchi used a lot of chakra to keep herself stuck to the arena wall but C, Darui and Akatsuchi weren't so lucky as they got sucked into the tornado along with several large chunks of rock that used to be the arena floor.

She watched as a particularly large piece of rock traveled rapidly inside the tornado with a collision course with Akatsuchi. "Akatsuchi, look out," she shouted.

Akatsuchi tried to see what she was pointing at and saw the large rock headed right for him. He cocked back one of his massive fists and punched the boulder causing it to shatter. However, from with in the rock shards Naruto appeared with a swirling ball of energy in hand.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, wanting make sure everyone knew what he used even if he was holding back so as not to kill the guy.

Kurotsuchi watched in horror as the swirling mass of chakra was driven into her partner's gut. Akatsuchi shot through the tornado as if it wasn't even there, spinning through until he impacted the arena wall with a heavy thud.

Akatsuchi groaned painfully when he finally hit the ground and fell over.

Kurotsuchi couldn't help the slight sigh of relief when she saw he was still breathing.

Suddenly several light beams cut through the tornado, not affecting it in the slightest but causing all kinds of havoc.

"Ranton: reiza sakasu (storm: laser circus)," said Darui, spraying beams of light in every direction as he spun through the tornado.

Naruto dropped the tornado in order to avoid the light beams that were cutting through everything around him, boulders and wall alike. He had to put a stop to it now before someone in the audience got hurt by it.

With the air settled and Darui back on the ground he ended his technique only to see he'd hurt C pretty badly in the process.

C was down on one knee holding his right arm with had several smoking holes in it that weren't there before.

"Shit," said Darui as he began to rush to C's side. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd get hit."

"It's okay," said C. "I know you didn't mean to hit me." He grimaced in pain then the ground under him gave way and he fell into a pit hitting the ground at the bottom of it painfully and lighting up a seal that glowed blue then spewed several black chains binding him inside of it.

"Two down," said Naruto, rising from the ground near the arena wall, forming a triangle with Kurotsuchi and Darui. "Two to go."

**BREAK**

"Naruto seems to be having fun down there," said Jiraiya, putting the screws to Onoki.

"That was a tsuchi bunshin, wasn't it?" asked A, transfixed on the fight.

"Not sure," said Jiraiya. "The coloring isn't quite right but it could have been."

"Are you both going to ignore the fact that he used an assassination technique on my shinobi?" Onoki finally asked, more than a little annoyed.

"Your shinobi is still alive," said A. "And from the look of it he'll recover just fine."

"At least my own shinobi didn't take out his own partner," snipped Onoki.

"Shit happens," said Jiraiya. "That technique could have easily killed all four of them."

"Looks like round two is about to start," said A, seeing movement in the arena starting again.

**BREAK**

"I'll kill you," said Kurotsuchi again.

"Will that seal kill him?" asked Darui.

"No, just a stasis bind. It'll hold him until I release it for the iryonin when this is over," said Naruto.

"Thank you for that," said Darui calmly.

Naruto shrugged, it really wasn't a big deal to him. He was told no killing so he was going to follow orders.

"Don't thank him, don't you dare thank him," said Kurotsuchi angrily. "Look what he's done to our partners already."

"They are both alive, he could have easily killed them both already. I have no animosity towards him," said Darui. "It's been a good fight," he added smiling slightly.

Naruto had a feral grin on his face at that acknowledgment. "Yeah it is!" He knew for sure that when this fight was done Darui would be a friend or possibly another rival.

"Fine, I'll kill you too," said Kurotsuchi, shifting slightly to be able to attack either Darui or Naruto.

"Oh, looks like we have a real three way fight now," said Naruto, observing the shift which was mimicked by Darui.

Darui nodded once, a small upturn at the corners of his mouth.

"Well, I think you both have had enough of a breather," said Naruto. "Shall we continue."

"Yoton: kazan (lava: volcano)," said Kurotsuchi, rapidly finishing a series of hand seals and slamming her hands on the ground.

Naruto steadied himself on the now shaky ground. He felt several of his underground clones burst after feeling intense heat.

In the center of the arena floor a small mound of earth began to push upwards then exploded in a shower of lava.

"Doton shoheki no jutsu," said Naruto urgently, completing his technique. Having seen the wave of lava and rock coming his way. A barrier of yellow energy formed a wedge in front of him pushing the lava out around him and causing the lava to solidify upon making contact with his barrier. The rest of the lava rapidly solidified starting from the point it hit Naruto's barrier.

Darui stuck to the arena wall to completely avoid the lava that was now solidifying rapidly.

Kurotsuchi cursed again, now breathing very heavily. Her chakra barely holding her to the wall. She had hoped her technique wouldn't have been extinguished so easily. She cursed Naruto for knowing a technique like that. She had seen the doton shoheki a few times in Iwagakure. It was designed to change such that whatever hit it would turn to stone, mud, dirt, dust, or any other solid. It was very useful against water users and shockingly useful against lava users.

"I hate you," gasped Kurotsuchi between breathes.

Naruto frowned at the girl. "That could have hurt a lot of people. Are you really so reckless with the lives of others?"

"Go to hell," she spat angrily.

"You first," said a calm voice above her.

She didn't get a chance to look up before she was knocked unconscious.

"Aw, I wanted to knock her out last," pouted Naruto.

"She was endangering the audience. It was better to remove her now," explained Darui calmly.

"Yeah, I get it," said Naruto, letting his barrier fade now that the volcano had ended.

Two Naruto clones had set Akatsuchi back on the now solid but hot ground while another Naruto clone did the same with C, binding seal still active.

"Think we can get the kage to remove these three so they don't get caught in more crossfire?"

Darui looked up to the kage's booth.

**BREAK**

"What do you think?" asked Jiraiya.

A waved a hand allowing the iryonin to collect the downed shinobi.

"While we wait for them to be removed, what the hell was that shit, Onoki?" demanded Jiraiya. "Your idiot shinobi could have killed everyone in this arena including her partner with that stunt."

"I don't see a problem. No one died," said Onoki dismissively.

Jiraiya grumbled indignantly but knew any further argument would be pointless. Still he couldn't help slipping in a comment, "at least my student knows how to follow the rules."

"What was that?" asked Onoki sharply.

"You hearing things now?" asked Jiraiya. "You know, they say that's the first sign of dementia and at your age... well, it wouldn't surprise me."

A sighed, a hint of annoyance in it.

**BREAK **

Naruto shook his head sadly as they carted Kurotsuchi off the field with chakra exhaustion. "Know your limits, you know what I mean, Darui."

"It was foolish of her to use such a chakra-intensive technique if she had inadequate reserves to do so," said Darui.

"I get the feeling you wouldn't make the same mistake," said Naruto.

"No, I wouldn't."

"Man, nothing ruffles you does it?"

"Not usually." Darui smirked slightly, seeing that his being unflappable was ruffling Naruto slightly.

Naruto sighed. "I'm gonna have to fight you seriously now, aren't it?"

Darui pulled his sword which began sparking with electricity even as he left the sheath. "It would be recommended."

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them to see Darui's blade coming down on him rapidly only to clang loudly a few inches from his face.

Darui frowned confused as he sword was held in place strongly. Releasing one hand from the blade he quickly punched Naruto in the throat only to have his hand get sucked in up to the shoulder.

The deformed Naruto smiled before he turned gray from head to toe.

Darui, realizing what Naruto was, tried to pull his arm free only for Naruto to deform even further into a ball covering his entire arm then turn harder than rock.

Darui was surprised when he felt a punch to his face spinning him around slightly before the boulder that was encompassing his arm pull him to the ground. He lost his remaining grip on his sword as he fell. When he looked up again his sword was still suspended in midair before it was suddenly thrown at the arena wall hard enough for it to sink up to the hilt.

A moment later he took a number of punches to the gut from an unseen enemy. "Kai!" he shouted trying to break whatever genjutsu was affecting him. He saw a slight waver of the air but nothing was revealed.

Darui channeled some lightning flow into the boulder trapping his arm causing it to crumble into a dust-like substance that created a cloud when it hit the ground.

Naruto frowned when the dust stuck to him creating a silhouette of his body wrapped in thin genjutsu chains. "Shit," he cursed quietly dispersing his chains and reforming new thicker chains that were plainly visible with their metallic red hue.

Darui was shocked to see the dust from the stone that previously trapped his arm now revealed a completely invisible Naruto wrapped in some kind of chains which then vanished and reformed larger and deadlier looking. Not taking any chances he attacked, "ranton: reiza sakasu."

Naruto frowned as he was now on the defense, rapidly dodging the unpredictable light beams that snaked through the air and chased after him.

Darui heard a slight crumbling of dirt just in time to roll out of the way as one of Naruto's chains burst through the ground where Darui had previously been standing.

Naruto began his own attack on Darui. His chains working in perfect harmony to attack Darui.

Darui moved just slightly out of the path of one of the chains and grabbed it firmly then tried to use it to pull Naruto in.

Naruto felt the tug on one of his chains so he dispelled it and reformed it within moments.

Darui stumbled when the chain he'd grabbed vanished. He had to move fast to dodge the six chains trying to take advantage of his stumble. He completely avoided the first three, the fourth sliced into his thigh pretty deeply, he dodged the fifth and the six gashed his shoulder. When he was finally clear of the chains, he found he could barely put weight on the injured leg.

Naruto, seeing the injured Darui, attacked with more ferocity than before. "Fuuton: renkudan."

Darui saw the ball of air coming and tried to move out of the path of it. He found he couldn't jump clear of it so he tried to roll only to catch a lot of the backlash from the technique hitting the ground he'd previously occupied.

Naruto anticipated the inability to jump so when Darui rolled and got caught in the backlash pushing him further it was a net of Naruto's chains that caught and secured Darui effectively ending the match.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" announced the proctor from the safety of his booth on the wall of the arena.

**BREAK**

"Chuunin my wrinkled old ass," said Onoki. "I call bullshit."

"Yeah, and the two you put in were just chuunin?" asked Jiraiya.

"They'll be genin when I get done with them," said Onoki. "Such an embarrassment."

"I did warn you," said Jiraiya.

"You knew he was jounin level," said A, matter-of-fact.

"I knew he was close," said Jiraiya. "I'd bet on his promotion when we get home, he's only been chuunin for a year."

"Fucking Namikaze bullshit," complained Onoki. "Hiding a weapon like that then waiting for the opportunity to embarrass the other nations like this. I can assure you, there will be repercussions."

Jiraiya snorted. "This was the repercussion of you using Akatsuki. You're lucky we haven't already declared war. Especially now that we've allied with your former jinchuuriki. The two you sold out."

Onoki turned red in anger. "War, I'll crush you all."

Jiraiya turned suddenly serious. "No, you won't. We'd be happy to crush you if war is really what you want. I mean, the first kiroi senkou obliterated hundreds of your shinobi. Why wouldn't his son do the same?"

Onoki growled, turning almost purple in the face. "You'll pay for this," he ground out before standing and storming away.

Jiraiya remained in his seat and quiet as he waited for the next fight to start as there was still one more fight left in the chuunin exams.

"That boy will be something special," said A, breaking the long silence.

"He already is," said Jiraiya. "Give him a few years and even us old timers won't be able to keep up."

"I pity Akatsuki when we finally go after them," said A.

"We?" asked Jiraiya.

"We," said A firmly.

"Good," added Jiraiya, more than a little pleased with himself.

**BREAK**

"How in the seven hells is that fucking nut job still alive?" asked Tsunade, taking a long pull on a bottle of sake.

"I do not know," said Mei, sipping from her saucer of sake.

"How would any of us fucking know?" asked Roshi, taking several large gulps of sake from a jug.

"And you still haven't told us why the fuck you're here?" demanded Tsunade, pointing her bottle at Roshi.

"Han thought Mizu no Kuni would have good hot springs in which to hide," answered Roshi. "We'd been here for almost two months when out of nowhere both Son Goku and Kokuo start yelling about Isobu being in trouble and we had to run our asses off to get here to save her. Then we do and the pricks don't even say thank you. Damn shit flinger."

"And why were you hiding in my country?" asked Mei.

"Akatsuki caught up to me and Han in Yugakure and we had to find somewhere to hide out. And no, neither of us is willing to become shinobi for you or let you kill us and take the bijuu so you can forget that idea right now," said Roshi.

"You're more valuable to us alive and working against Akatsuki," said Mei. "As for joining my village, I don't need the war with Iwa right now. However, I can offer you a quiet, secret asylum here under the condition that if Akatsuki does cause trouble, you help us deal with them."

"I'll talk to Han about it," said Roshi, drinking once more from his sake jug.

"Back to Madara, how the fuck is he still around?" asked Tsunade.

"Who knows, he did say he was immortal," said Mei. "Maybe he really is."

"If he was immortal then Han and I couldn't have hurt him as badly as we did," said Roshi. "He's a fake. That's the only explanation."

"That would mean there was another survivor other than Itachi from the Uchiha massacre," said Tsunade.

"Or someone that was thought dead in combat and the body never recovered," said Mei.

"Shit, more paperwork," said Tsunade with a growl. "I'll have to requisition the records, then actually go through the records. It'll be a colossal pain in the ass."

Mei smiled slightly. "Better you than me."

Tsunade grumbled as she kept drinking.

Outside the room three other sat almost silent.

"Are you sure we shouldn't go in there?" asked Shizune.

"You can if you want, I'm not," said Han gruffly.

"Just be patient woman, I'm sure if they want us for anything they'll let us know," said Ao.

"But they are drinking in there," said Shizune. "It's not safe for Tsunade-sama to have alcohol when she's in a bad mood. Bad things happen."

"And it's a good idea for Mei-sama?" asked Ao. "She's melted a man's balls off when she was drunk like that before. I won't go in unless they require it."

"Tsunade-sama has turned a man sterile, amplified their pain receptors then liquified a man's testicles when she was drunk like that. It's not safe," explained Shizune. "Han, shouldn't we get Roshi out of there at least?"

Han shrugged. "The 'shit flinger' will regrow them if that happens."

Just as he finished saying that a loud howl of excruciating pain cried out from the room.

**BREAK**

Deep in an ancient and well hidden bunker, Tobi seethed in unadulterated rage. All of Madara's plans were crashing down around him. The bijuu were teaming up or going back to their villages begging protection. The villages were aware of his activities and had named Akatsuki as the number one threat in the shinobi world, everyone was on edge now and more of his operatives were starting to question the plan. Even Pein had expressed some doubts.

The biggest thorn in his side was their knowledge of the juubi, something that no one should know about except for the bijuu themselves and they weren't likely to tell their enslavers.

"You will be fully healed soon, master," whispered Zetsu in his mind.

"How?" asked Tobi aloud. "How did the four tails sense me? How did he even sneak up on me in the first place?"

"The chakra was strange, master. I've never sensed the like before," answered Zetsu. "I'm sorry I failed to inform you."

"You are not to blame, Zetsu. They will pay for this insult to us," said Tobi coldly. "Call for Pein, I have a mission for him."


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Big thanks to my beta reader Hanabi's Biggest Fan

"Why are we going to Kiri?" asked Naruto, confused.

"The orange masked freak showed up during their chuunin exams. Took a leaf out of Orochimaru's playbook and had the sanbi attack while a large number of Kiri shinobi under a very powerful genjutsu staged a rebellion," explained Jiraiya.

"Shit, are our people okay?" asked Naruto. He was really asking if Karin and Fuu were okay but knew he had to be careful while still in Kumo's territory.

"As far as I know," said Jiraiya. "The sanbi had to be sealed into a new jinchuuriki."

"Is Isobu okay?" asked Naruto.

"I don't have all the details," said Jiraiya. "You'll know when I know. In the meantime, we need to get there and add to their convoy to return to Konoha. We're not taking any chances."

"We're going to war, aren't we?" asked Naruto.

"Ame," said Kakashi softly as if it was something to be worried over.

"And now with as much as we pissed off Iwa," said Jiraiya.

"It just backfired big time didn't it?" asked Naruto.

"If Akatsuki hadn't made a stink we could have given Iwa time to cool down before we attacked Ame but now... Expect Iwa to reinforce them and possibly even help them push into Hi no Kuni," explained Jiraiya.

"Fuck," breathed Naruto, slightly in disbelief.

"That about sums it up," said Kakashi, putting his book away.

The three stood in silence waiting for the rest of their party so they could get underway. Gai and his team arrived a few minutes later. Lee and Neji were still pretty banged up but fit enough to travel. Sakura was in peak condition so she wouldn't slow them down at all.

Samui and her teammates arrived a few minutes later with Darui in tow.

"We'll be escorting you out of Kaminari no Kuni and accompanying you to Kiri. Jounin Darui will be acting as a diplomatic envoy," spoke Samui quickly.

"Jounin now, Darui?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I was re-promoted," said Darui with a slight smirk.

"Re-promoted?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I was busted down to chuunin a little more than a month ago for sneezing without permission," said Darui, his smirk grew a little at seeing the dumbfounding look on Naruto's face.

"Son of a... That's just not right man," said Naruto, crossing his arms and huffing in annoyance.

Jiraiya just laughed. "Come on gaki, you had to know that was going to happen. I wouldn't be surprised if the old gnome did the same thing."

"Was C also a jounin?" asked Naruto.

"He was just promoted," answered Darui. "For the first time," he added as an afterthought.

"Congratulate C for me next time you see him," said Naruto, a hint of annoyance in his voice. He was still slightly sour about being set up like that, fighting against jounin instead of chuunin wasn't exactly fair play.

"Stop your pouting, gaki. You'll probably be promoted by the time we get home too," said Jiraiya.

"How much were you holding back?" asked Naruto.

"Enough," said Darui. "You're very good and probably would have still beaten me. Your strategy was clever and sneaky. Using the hiraishin at the start like that was pretty brilliant, it definitely threw all four of us off when you didn't use it again."

"Well," chuckled Naruto, "I haven't quite mastered it yet. That was probably the extent of my mastery over it so far."

Darui chuckled, "It was a good bluff."

"Give me a few months to train on it and I'll get it. It's ridiculously difficult."

"Let's move!" ordered Samui, leaving the village gates followed closely by her team and the Konohagakure teams.

It took two days for the group to reach the coast. Naruto renewed his teasing of Omoi and Karui, much to Darui's amusement who started joining in. And then another four days by boat to Kirigakure.

"What a mess," complained Karui as the group reached the village gates. All around them the village was in shambles. Several buildings were in the process of collapsing, others had broken windows or burned roofs. The people looked beaten as they worked to rebuild from the recent destruction.

"Let's get to the kage quickly," said Jiraiya. He was about push ahead before the group was stopped by the arrival of Ao.

"Mizukage-sama asked me to come meet you here and guide you to the bunker in which she and your hokage have been staying."

"Bunker?" asked Jiraiya. "Why a bunker? Are things really that bad?"

"That fucking genjutsu," said Ao. "As long as the people can't see the mizukage, they don't react. We're still working on breaking the damn thing but it looks like someone put it in a seal then implanted it in the brain. We have no idea how they got there or how so many of them at the same time."

"That's not good," said Jiraiya. "I can probably help with removing the seal but if it's in the brain... I have no idea how to even get to it."

"With you permission Jiraiya-sama," interrupted Neji, "if you can teach me to break the seal then I am sure with my byakugan and jyuuken that we could remove it successfully."

"That might work," said Jiraiya, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Let's go see Tsunade first and see what she wants to do."

"Then follow me," said Ao, turning and leaping up to the nearest intact rooftop followed closely by Konoha and Kumo shinobi.

**BREAK**

Silence. Absolute silence accompanied the contingent from Iwagakure as they made their way back home. Even the winner of the chuunin exam finals was stoically silent as they traveled.

"I will kill that bastard one day," mumbled Kurotsuchi, anger boiling up within her.

Onoki leveled the young woman with killing intent and a glare that promised pain if she said another word effectively silencing her and forcing her into submission.

Silence was the order of the day, only hours from the village and still not a word was to be uttered.

Onoki came to a halt as he came through the final mountain pass before Iwa would be in view. Except that the view was blank. Nothing was there but a hole in the ground a hundred meters deep. "No," whispered Onoki. Forming a few quick hand seals he shot up into the air and towards his village. Where his village should have been. Where a hole in the ground now laid.

Onoki landed moments later at the bottom of the crater that once was his village. The buildings were little more than chunks of rock. Bodies stuck out in various locations. In the center of the crater were a few tents with some of his shinobi lingering about. They all looked completely and utterly defeated.

"What the hell happened here?" demanded Onoki as he approached his men.

"Akatsuki," whispered one man, his voice haunted and hollow as if there was nothing left of the man that once was.

"What do you mean Akatsuki?" asked Onoki.

"Father, you're back," said Kitsuchi.

"What the hell happened here? How did this happen?"

"Akatsuki did this," said Kitsuchi. "A single man appeared floating above the city two days ago wearing a black cloak with red clouds. He used a single technique that completely crushed Iwagakure. There was no warning, no negotiation, nothing. He was there, he attacked, and he vanished. But before he vanished, he dropped this." Kitsuchi handed a scroll to Onoki.

Onoki reluctantly took the scroll.

**Flashback: two days earlier**

_Kitsuchi had a very busy week and half during his father's absence due to the chuunin exams. Thankfully it had also been a quiet week in spite of how busy he'd been._

"_Excuse me, Kitsuchi-sama," a young woman interrupted his reverie._

"_What is it, Toko-san?" he asked gruffly._

"_Just more paperwork," she said, setting down another stack of papers._

"_Any word yet on the chuunin exam results? I would have expected to hear something by now."_

"_No sir," said Toko, bowing once then leaving._

_Kitsuchi leaned back in his father's seat. He was slightly worried about his father and daughter but he also knew they were more than capable of taking care of themselves. He would send a search party tomorrow if he hadn't received word by then. In the meantime, he simply assumed that the results were not favorable and thus his father was enforcing an absolute silence._

_Without warning, gravity seemed to shift suddenly, small objects began to levitate off the desk and float in the air._

"_What the hell?" he whispered to himself. Springing out of his chair he rushed outside to see a similar effect all over the village. Then he noticed several people pointing skyward._

_Looking up where the people were pointing, he saw a man with orange hair and a black cloak with red clouds floating above the city._

"_Shinra tensei (almighty push)," echoed throughout the village._

_Kitsuchi could only watch in horror as everything around him was crushed. Pulverized. Decimated. Nothing remained but a crater and rubble. _

_Kitsuchi had dug himself out hours later to see the end result. A few survivors loitering near the center of the crater._

_Kitsuchi walked slowly towards the other survivors, putting his shoulder back in place as he walked._

"_Kitsuchi-sama," a few of the men whispered as he approached, a small spark of hope left in them._

"_Kitsuchi," called a chuunin he didn't know by name. The boy had run errands for his father around and near the village. "You survived, glad you finally decided to join us."_

"_Why aren't you digging for survivors?" demanded Kitsuchi, snapping into command mode._

"_We've been all day, the men and women that survived are exhausted, mentally and physically," snapped the chuunin._

"_Watch your tone with me, chuunin," snapped Kitsuchi in return._

"_With all due respect, to hell with you and your traitor family," said the chuunin._

"_And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" demanded Kitsuchi, his anger boiling up quickly._

_The chuunin threw a scroll at him rather harshly then stormed away._

_Kitsuchi reluctantly opened the scroll and read, turning paler by the second._

"_Have we recovered any of the communications devices? I need to contact the daimyo," ordered Kitsuchi, urging some of the men to work._

**End Flashback**

"Is it true?" asked Kitsuchi, it was more of a demand. "Did you betray our people to them? Did you have so little confidence in your own people to do mission that you would hire a mercenary group like them? A group we know Deidara has aligned with? And you betrayed your own village, regardless if they were jinchuuriki."

Onoki bit down on his rage to read the missive from Akatsuki.

_You have betrayed our trust and our contract with you. The first betrayal: you hired us to complete missions you were too cowardly to accept in exchange for information on the whereabouts of your jinchuuriki. Information that did not mention they knew of our existence or that they would unite to oppose us. The second betrayal: your jinchuuriki attacked members of our organization causing significant injury and damages. The third betrayal: you failed to submit to the will of Akatsuki. Your village has been found guilty of three betrayals and is sentenced to dissolution by death and destruction._

"I'll kill them all," said Onoki.

"Answer me, Onoki," demanded Kitsuchi.

"It's true," said Onoki.

"As the last remaining village council member and with the authority of the daimyo I hereby strip you of all authority and rank. You are to stand trial at the capital for treason," Kitsuchi read aloud from another scroll, this one bearing the mark of the daimyo.

"They betrayed me," insisted Onoki.

"You working with them at all betrayed all of us!" yelled Kitsuchi. "Surrender peacefully and I'll plead for a quick death."

"Surrender?" asked Onoki quietly, the disbelief clearly written on his face. "You want me to surrender... but I'm... but I..."

"Surrender tou-san," said Kitsuchi gently. "Please, don't make me force you."

Onoki's fist suddenly clenched. "You? You would raise a hand against me? You think you really have the strength to stop me?"

"Don't make me do this," said Kitsuchi. "Face what you've caused and take responsibility for once in your life."

"Responsibility, huh?" asked Onoki. "Fine, I'll take responsibility. I'll kill every last one of those shit stains." Onoki shot into the air and vanished from sight in an instant.

"Good luck, tou-san," said Kitsuchi. He fully expected Onoki to try. He expected Onoki would even take out a few of them before he died. But he knew it very unlikely he would never see his father alive again.

**BREAK**

Six months had passed since the fall of Iwagakure and in that time Kitsuchi had been name Tsuchikage. Now, all five kage had gathered for a rare but important gokage kaiden (five kage summit).

"I am Mifune, Taisho of Tetsu no Kuni, I will be the moderator for this gokage kaiden. Please maintain order or my men will be forced to act." Mifune was an older man. He had a long, well cared-for goatee and mustache. His gray hair was long but also well groomed. And around his head he had several bandages wrapped.

"Now that we have all assembled, kage, please place your hats on the table."

The five kage did as instructed.

Kitsuchi placed his hat on the symbol for Iwagakure that was carved into the table top.

Mei placed her hat on the symbol for Kirigakure.

A placed his hat on the symbol for Kumogakure.

Gaara placed his hat on the symbol for Sunagakure.

When Konoha's turn came to place their hat, Tsunade stood and took a step back from the table and motioned someone from behind her forward. "I am Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, nothing about that will change with this meeting. However, my successor will be my proxy for this meeting. She remove the hat from her head and held it out.

Naruto took the hat and set it on the symbol for Konohagakure and then sat behind it.

"Does anyone have a problem with this decision?" asked Mifune.

It was obvious that the tsuchikage wanted to protest but held his tongue.

"As long as the boy behaves," said A, surprisingly restrained.

"He will, or else..." said Tsunade with a small glare at Naruto.

"Very well, if there are no further protests, let us begin. Given that Konohagakure requested this summit, I will allow them to state their cause."

Naruto stood and swallowed once nervously before steeling his nerves and beginning to speak. "Akatsuki has grown to become a threat such that they can no longer be ignored and allowed to do as they please. Thus, we are here to seek a joint declaration in which the villages unite to permanently eliminate this threat to our way of life."

"This would require an immediate end of all hostilities between our nations and the formation of a joint task force with the autonomy to cross borders as needed to seek out and eliminate all assets and personnel of Akatsuki.

"To that end, we will be confronting S-rank criminals from several nations, both major and minor. As such, we would seek to assign all active duty jinchuuriki to this task force as well as several high-ranking shinobi from each nation."

"You want to form an authorized organization similar to Akatsuki in order to defeat them?" asked Gaara.

"That is correct, Kazekage-dono," said Naruto.

"And let me guess, you want to be in charge?" asked Kitsuchi.

"If I was tasked to, I would. However, I believe Kazekage-dono would be the better choice of leaders. He is much more rational and a stronger strategist than I. As he is also a jinchuuriki, having him lead such a group would make more sense then having me despite being the chosen successor to the hokage."

"You would ask for some of our strongest weapons to combat a group that specifically wants to obtain those weapons. Is this not folly?" asked A considerately. It was out of character for him to behave in such a manner, but a welcome change, nonetheless.

"We have a choice, either we destroy them or they destroy us," added Mei. "I for one, am in favor of this plan."

"And if you do succeed? What will happen once Akatsuki has been dealt with? What will you do then?" asked Kitsuchi.

"We would go our separate ways," said Naruto. "This group would hold no claim over the shinobi that are placed in it. This would be a temporary, one-time arrangement to deal with a very real threat in a quick and efficient manner before they become an even greater threat."

Kitsuchi frowned. "And what of my jinchuuriki? Will you return to my village?"

"Your jinchuuriki requested asylum after your village betrayed them. You will have to talk to them directly if you want them to return. I do know that they have already agreed to join this group if all five of the great nations agree," advised Mei.

"And how much is this going to cost us?" asked Kitsuchi. "My village's financial status is not favorable at this time."

"We are not asking for financial contributions, the daimyo have already agreed to fund this project. We only need your approval, your jinchuuriki, and two to four of your shinobi that would be valuable assets."

"You already have daimyo approval?" asked A. "You consulted my daimyo without my permission?"

"No, my daimyo reached out to his cousins and brothers and together they decided they would fund it if their shinobi agreed to participate," said Mei coolly, narrowing her eyes at A. He was far too calm as were his guards.

A crossed his arms calmly.

Just then the door to the room was smashed open, clear of its hinges. "What the hell is the meaning of this?" demanded A.

Naruto looked up in surprised at seeing another A. He sniffed the air once. The new A and his two guards all had familiar scents but the A that was here from the start as well as his guards all smelled the same.

Naruto threw a brace of kunai and shuriken at the fake A and guards suddenly enough that only two of them dodged. The third, Darui, took a kunai to the forehead. The body shifted into an unknown form as it died.

A clapping from above them surprised the assembled group. "Well done, well done indeed," said the man standing upside down, his single visible eye glaring at Naruto from beneath his mask.

"Madara," hissed Tsunade and Mei, both taking defensive stances.

"There is no need for that," said Madara with a small chuckle of amusement. "I am not here to fight today. Well, not anymore. No, no, I am most intrigued by this Akatsuki no Taishite (Against the Red Dawn) you wish to form. Let us play this game shall we. My Akatsuki against your Taishite, winner take all."

A snorted a moment before vanishing from sight, appearing at his village's desk, and crushing the two remaining imposters. "If you think we'll bow down to any psychopath's whims then you're even more delusional than I had been led to believe."

"Well, I suppose I could have Pein make an example of your village next," said Madara.

"Empty threats-"

"I do not make idle threats," interrupted Madara, an edge to his voice that was absent until now.

"I see," said A, sitting down at his seat, tossing the fake hat and placing his hat on the table where it belonged. "And why would you agree to something like this?"

"Call it foolish pride or willful amusement," said Madara. "Do this, or prepare for open warfare on a scale none of you could have never imagined."

"So what are your terms?" asked Gaara.

"You form your team. You train for one year. Then open season begins. You hunt us, we hunt you. Death, destruction, and mayhem and if any of yours are still alive and mine are not, well, I suppose you'll get a shot at the title holder, me."

"Will you leave the villages out of our conflict then?" asked Mei.

"No, once open season begins, anything goes," said Madara.

"You're a real son of a bitch," hissed Kitsuchi. "You attack my home unprovoked. Kill hundreds of innocents and hundreds more shinobi."

"Do you have a point in this speech?" asked Madara, disregarding Kitsuchi's anger as if it meant nothing at all.

"Why would we wait even a day longer when we could mobilize every shinobi in the elemental nations and move on you now?" demanded Kitsuchi.

"And how many would die in the process?" asked Madara. "Is my generosity not great? Am I not kind?"

"You're a sick and twisted individual," said Tsunade, a snarl tearing through her voice at the end.

"Maybe yes, maybe no," he answered, "but can you really risk not taking me up on my offer? Or do I need to level another of your villages first?"

"So be it. We'll play your game," said A firmly. "I just hope you fully understand what it is you've done. You no longer have five villages, each with their own grudges and hatred of each other. Now, you've got our combined resources training an elite team of shinobi with one purpose and goal, your death and the deaths of all of your associates. There will be no quarter given."

"I'm counting on it so that when your 'team' fails you are left with a profound sense of hopelessness and understanding that resistance is futile and always was."

"Are all of the villages in agreement then?" asked Mifune, a frown marring his face. He was clearly not pleased with the breach in security that allowed this to happen.

"Suna agrees."

"Kiri agrees."

"Kumo agrees."

"Konoha agrees."

All eyes now focused on Kitsuchi who was still glaring a hole in Madara. "And my father's personal vendetta. Will his decision to hunt you all down and kill you break the terms of this agreement?"

Madara barked out a single laugh before reaching into his cloak and removing a single scroll which he then tossed to Kitsuchi. "Consider him a moot point."

Kitsuchi frowned. He fully understood exactly what the scroll was or more specifically who was contained within the scroll.

"Iwa agrees," he finally said with a resigned sigh.

"Tetsu no Kuni also agrees," said Mifune, much to the surprise of those present. "You should not be so surprised, this threat also affects my nation and therefore we will also participate."

"You're assuming you're invited," said Madara.

Mifune leveled him with a glare. "Are you saying I'm not?"

Madara chuckled. "Well, if you insist then so be it. I'll leave you now to make your plans. I will give you one week to build and assemble your team then the timer starts." Madara then vanished into a vortex leaving no trace he was ever there.

"I really don't like that guy," said Naruto with a frown.

"Then make sure he dies painfully," said Kitsuchi.

"Oh, trust me, I will," said Naruto, cracking his knuckles in anticipation. "Now, before we go any further, what are we gonna call this group because I'm sure as hell not going to let that prick name us." That one comment seemed to bring a small level of calm to the assembled shinobi at just the right time.

"While Taishite may be accurate I am inclined to agree that allowing Madara to define us would be a mistake. Perhaps Akatsuki no Botsuraku (Red Cloud Downfall) would be a better name?" offered Gaara calm as ever.

"You could call it the 'Monkey's Ass' team for all I care. Team name doesn't matter, we have more pressing issues to deal with!" shouted A, thumping his fist on the desk in annoyance.

"A-dono is correct. Now, all of the jinchuuriki will be involved, that makes nine team members," said Mifune.

"Eight," said Mei. "The sanbi jinchuuriki is only recently sealed, has had very little training, and is also very young. I cannot in good conscience allow her to fight."

Mifune nodded once. "Then you will be arranging protection for her away from your village? If they have the ability to crush a village as they did with Iwa then it would make sense to not give them reason."

Mei nodded once in agreement.

"Konoha will be represented by myself, Hatake Kakashi, Fuu, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Karin," said Naruto. He may not have liked Sasuke but he deserved his shot at Akatsuki, more specifically at Itachi. "That's four combat specialists and two iryonin."

"Suna will be represented by myself, Sabaku Temari, and Sabaku Kankuro, all combat specialists."

"Iwa will be represented by Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, Roshi, and Han, all combat specialists," said Kitsuchi.

"Kiri will be represented by Utakata and Chojuro, both combat specialists. Unfortunately I cannot spare more of my shinobi at this time due to the recent attack on my village."

"Kumo will be represented by Killer Bee, Nii Yugito, C, and Team Samui, that's five combat specialists and one iryonin."

"Tetsu no Kuni will provide all weapons and armor for this team. My people may not be the best at fighting shinobi but our blacksmiths are far superior as is our steel."

Tsunade frowned slightly at Naruto's selected team but she had to have faith in him eventually to make the right decisions.

"Now that our teams have been chosen I would also like to offer Jiraiya of the Sannin as a dedicated trainer for the team," added Tsunade.

"Bee will also act as a trainer in addition to being a team member," said A.

"I expect there will be a lot they can all learn from each other," said Mei calmly. "The question now is where do we begin training our shinobi?"

"Konoha," said Naruto, with a slight look to Tsunade silently asking her a question.

Tsunade nodded knowing the question.

"We'll start with Konoha's SIPA," said Naruto.

"What the hell is this SIPA?"

"The Shinobi Institute of Performance Analysis."

**A/N**: So ends Naruto: Shinobi Institute of Performance Analysis. I will be putting out a sequel soon so keep an eye out for it Naruto Shippuuden: Akatsuki no Botsuraku.


End file.
